Saiyan Shinobi
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: The final battle with Cell has an unforeseen consequence; sending Gohan into the Shinobi World. While trying to find a way back home, he makes brand new bonds coupled with causing such an impact on the ninja world that no one could have ever anticipated. What new life awaits Son Gohan as not only a Z-Fighter of the Earth but as a ninja of the Leaf? (Eventual GoHina & NaruSaku)
1. A Brand New World?

Hi there, everyone! It's me back with another story just in time for the holidays! This time it's a crossover between Naruto and Dragon Ball Z, two of my all-time favorite anime series! =D However, before I begin I should point out how I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z as they both belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively so please don't sue me! =P Now let the chapter begin! I hope you all enjoy it ^_^

* * *

Several pieces of debris flew around the air as a struggle between two immense beams began.

On one side of the beam struggle was the diabolical android Cell. After attaining his perfect form, he hosted "The Cell Games", a tournament hosted in order to test his "perfect" power against the strongest warriors the earth had to provide. After a long fight against the planet's hero Goku, he was suddenly forced to fight Goku's son Gohan who was promised to have an even greater reserve of power than even Goku. After Gohan unleashed his hidden power, a long battle ensured which resulted in the death of Goku and nearly his own was it not to his regeneration abilities, he came back stronger than ever with the sole intent on finishing this battle once and for all.

On the other side stood Son Gohan, the son of the valiant hero Goku. Although reluctant at first to fight Cell as he wasn't a fighter like his father he was persuaded, for a lack of better words, after the death of the kind-hearted Android 16, where he unleashed amazing power, surpassing everyone including Cell. Following Goku's noble sacrifice after Cell attempted to blow himself up, Cell came back and after a brief scuffle intended to blow up the earth along with everyone on it. Thanks to his father's encouraging words, Gohan countered Cell's Kamehameha with one of his own. Now the two were clashing, locked in an epic beam struggle that would decide not only the fate of the world but the entire universe itself.

Gohan grunted as he attempted to overpower Cell's Kamehameha, but his recent injuries were making it difficult to do so, something that Cell noticed.

"Gohan! Hang in there!" The voice of Goku spoke telepathically to Gohan as his spirit was right there with Gohan in an attempt to give him assistance in the ongoing battle.

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them _burn_!" Cell roared as his Kamehameha was beginning to overpower Gohan's, nearly making the young boy stumble in his tracks.

The rest of the Z-fighters watched in worry for their friend and his decline in power.

"Gohan's losing it. He's over overtaken!" Piccolo gritted his teeth in frustration as a smirk appeared on Cell's lips.

"Haha and this is where you end!" Cell yelled as he gave more energy to his beam, making it appear even larger.

Gohan could only bite his lip in near defeat before nearly falling on one knee before forcing himself back up as Goku and King Kai watched from Otherworld with baited breath.

"I must admit your kid is one doozy of a fighter." King Kai complimented Goku who only looked on with a smirk as he had infinite faith in his son and his ability to defeat the evil cyborg.

"What's the matter Gohan? You already have the power you need. Just bring it out!" Goku urged his son whose self-esteem only seemed to decrease as each second past.

"I can't. I can't keep this up. I just can't hack it, dad. It's too much for me to handle. I'm just a kid, I haven't changed! Not at all!" Gohan admitted with low confidence as frustrated tears came to his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he do it? His father had been a hero at a young age so why couldn't he?!

"Will you stop attacking yourself? I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you because there's not! You've saved my life and our friends' lives so many times and you're going to do it again, right now!" Goku argued back with the utmost faith in his child who he believed had the power to put Cell down for the count as Cell could only smirk at Gohan's conversation with his father.

"What on earth are you muttering about? Chanting a little prayer before die?" Cell laughed as the beam battle continued going his way.

"Let it out, Gohan! Do it now!" Goku commanded his son who suddenly felt a fire he thought was extinguished begin to slowly ignite again. Gohan then stood back up before putting power into his Kamehameha, making the beam struggle at an equal stalemate as Cell grit his teeth in horror at Gohan's second wind while he could only ponder where it came from.

"It's huge!" Tien observed as he watched the battle with the remaining members of earth's forces.

"They just won't give it up…" Yamcha muttered as he felt completely out of place in this battle. Then again how many people could ever hope to go up against a monster with the Cells of the Z-Fighters in addition to people like the Saiyans, Frieza and King Cold?

"One will…." Krillin meekly said as he internally prayed that Gohan would be the one to stop this monster. After all if he or Goku couldn't, what hope did any of them have?

Piccolo silently observed the proceedings as Cell began to add some of his power into his attack, pushing the struggle in favor of himself.

"N-no way!" Goku said in horror as Gohan felt his inner fire slowly extinguish inside.

"Too strong!" Gohan gasped before nearly beckoning to one knee as Goku contemplated ways on how to help his son before he realized how Gohan must be holding back.

"Gohan, if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worried about the planet, forget about it! All the damage you do to the earth can be fixed with the Dragon Balls so don't hold anything back, got it?" Goku reminded his son who was still unsure of his power. He thought he gave it everything he had. What more does he have?

"Y-yeah but I…." Gohan reluctantly admitted as Cell maniacally laughed at his upcoming victory.

"Hahahaha, yes! I can feel you slipping!" Cell cheered in absolute glee as the other Z-Fighters watched in horror as it seemed that Cell would come out as the victor, any second now.

Well, almost all of them as Piccolo kept on staring at Gohan and the difficulty he was having before he decided enough was enough.

"I'm coming Gohan!" Piccolo promised before flying off, not paying any attention to the protesting voices of Krillin, Tien or Yamcha.

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled in concern for his friend.

"He's…really gonna go through with it?" Yamcha asked as Tien could only silently watched as he questioned whether or not Piccolo was actually still sane. What on earth could he possibly hope to achieve?

"Masenko-Ha!" Piccolo yelled as he fired down the yellow beam, striking Cell in his back, getting his attention and his annoyance as a result before he was swatted away from a gust of wind by the wings on his back as if he was nothing more than a common house fly.

"P-Piccolo? No!" Gohan growled as he watched in horror, feeling the fire he thought was extinguished begin to reignite as Piccolo hit the ground while the heroic Namekian steeled himself to get right back up.

"Where did Piccolo's brain go!? To think he could save Gohan all by himself!?" Krillin chastised as Tien exhaled.

"He didn't think he could but he tried to anyways." Tien said before a sudden surge of Ki began to emanate around him, letting the others around him know his intentions.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of pulling a Piccolo!?" Krillin asked in disbelief. He already lost three people important to him today, he didn't want to make it four.

"Sorry Krillin but it's not my style to wait for death before putting up a decent fight!" Tien argued as Yamcha couldn't help but chuckle despite their recent predicament.

"Because you're a man of honor and a little pigheaded." Yamcha joked while Tien didn't laugh as it wasn't the time or place.

"Maybe so but I've always liked the sound of that honor excuse. Now, let's roll!" Tien commanded to Yamcha who nodded in understanding.

"Right!" Yamcha added before flying after Tien while Krillin was left in a state of dismay before he found himself smiling.

"Heh, I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn!" Krillin laughed before turning back to the unconscious Android 18 as he thought of his love for the robot and how once this was over, he'd definitely give her the second chance she no doubt deserved.

As the three humans flew to assist the half-saiyan, Vegeta scoffed at the absurdity of their plan.

"Foolish really! I mean it's not like they'll make a difference." Vegeta rolled his eyes as the beam struggle between Gohan and Cell continued. As Gohan grit his teeth in anger and frustration, Cell's smirk grew only wider.

"These are your last minutes boy so just try to make them count!" Cell smirked before an oddly familiar voice knocked him from his current train of thought.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as the spiral beam collided with the top of Cell's head.

"What the!?" Cell thought before Tien, Krillin and Yamcha surrounded him from all sides.

"Tri Beam!" Tien yelled as the triangular prism of energy assaulted Cell from his side as Krillin and Yamcha added in blasts of their own.

"Please guys, not too close! Be careful!" Gohan yelled in worry of his friends.

"Gohan, they can take care of themselves! Focus your energy, son." Goku reminded his son who shook his head. How could he ever hope to not think about them when he's the only one who can stand up to Cell?

"I'm trying!" Gohan replied as a vein appeared on his head in frustration while Cell looked to his side in utter annoyance.

"Would you stop interfering!? If you all wanted to die all you had you do was ask!" Cell nearly laughed before shooting out a surge of Ki, knocking the brave warriors several feet back, as Gohan gasped in horror.

"He hurt them…He hurt them!" Gohan thought in pure rage as he roared before unleashed his inner flame, pushing the Kamehameha back towards Cell who only prepared to counter it back.

Meanwhile the other Z-Fighters slowly brought themselves back to consciousness as only one thought appeared in their minds: Help Gohan.

"No Gohan I won't let you die all alone out there….Because kid you were the first person to ever show me what it means to have a friend…" Piccolo smiled as memories of Gohan's acceptance began reeling through his mind before getting on top of his feet as Krillin slowly followed.

"Hehe…I…don't know why I'm even getting up again. It'd be much easier to keel over. I know back in the day I never would've done this but I guess I only have Goku and Gohan to blame. Those two bastards really changed me for keeps….and someday…I'll get them back for that." Krillin chuckled as Tien and Yamcha were fully up before the four men reeled themselves to fire energy blasts at Cell.

"Surpassing Goku has been my goal ever since I became a martial artist. Without him there's no way I would've come this far! And how did I repay him? I stood there and watched him die! I will not make the same mistake with his son!" Tien vowed as he channeled more energy into his attack.

"Goku, I hope you know how great a kid you've got! Like father, like son, right? Well I won't let you down!" Yamcha proclaimed while providing more energy into his beam as he and the others did their absolute best to assist Gohan but to no avail as they were knocked away even harder than they were previously.

"G-Gohan…" Piccolo rolled himself over as he could barely even see the battle anymore as a huge dust cloud surrounded the two.

"Damn it, we tried!" Tien growled as he balled his fists in the dirt in pure anger.

"We're all sorry Goku, we all did our best to be heroes like you but it…" Krillin began in distress as the pure hopelessness of the situation began to slowly kick in for everyone.

"It just wasn't enough…" Yamcha relented.

However, little did anyone notice Vegeta's ascension to Super Saiyan as he began to fly over to Cell's location.

"No chance! You have no chance!" Cell yelled triumphantly as his Kamehameha began to slowly grow in size as it began to overpower Gohan who was sent several steps back.

"Oh no! The earth is gonna blow!" King Kai exclaimed in horror as it seemed all hope was lost while Goku refused to give up. They had come so close, it couldn't end like this!

"Release it Gohan! Release everything! Remember all the pain he's caused! The people he's hurt! Now make that your power!" Goku yelled to his son as the weight of Cell's crimes began to process through Gohan's mind. Absorbing hundreds of innocent people, nearly killing his beloved master Piccolo, absorbing the Androids before they had a chance to redeem themselves, terrorizing the earth, attacking his friends, murdering Android 16 in cold blood along with Trunks as if it were a mere game and the most important and disgusting crime of all, killing his precious father. The long lost fire in Gohan erupted before that fire slowly surged through Gohan's veins as power flowed through him rapidly, something that went unnoticed by Cell.

"Say goodbye!" Cell laughed as he intended to stop playing around and end this trivial game once and for all. Before a small blast hit him right on the top of his skull. Upon looking around, he looked up to see none other than Vegeta, panting in exhaustion as a smirk appeared on his face.

"That…was for my son you reprehensible bastard!" Vegeta thought as rage surged through Cell's head.

"Vegeta!" Cell gasped in surprise as both Goku and Gohan noticed how Cell's guard was done.

"Now's your chance!" Goku yelled, nearly pushing his son as Gohan yelled, finally letting all his hidden power out at the surface before Gohan's Kamehameha slowly began to overwhelm Cell's as the bug could only gasp at horror as he realized how he was becoming overpowered as he made out the silhouette of Gohan walking towards him as he slowly began overwhelming him more and more.

"It's over Cell! Your reign ends here! Goodbye!" Gohan yelled as the beam slowly enveloped Cell who struggled in vein.

"No! I refuse to let it end here! I am Cell! Dr. Gero's ultimate creation! I won't lose to some snot-nosed toddler!" Cell yelled before his second wind suddenly ignited as he beam began to grow again before the two beams were equal.

"Say hi to your daddy for me!" Cell yelled.

"Not a chance! Good always triumphs over evil!" Gohan spat as the two beams continued their power collision before they slowly got bigger and bigger.

The two warriors glared at each other as they intended on finishing this fight.

"Your terror will end today!/I'll see you in hell!" Gohan and Cell yelled simultaneously before their Kamehamehas got bigger and bigger before they slowly erupted as a dome of energy surrounded the two. Both fighters could say nothing before their beams were disintegrating as the two were suddenly whisked away along with their beams.

"W-what the!?" Cell gasped in horror as Gohan was equally horrified.

"What's happening!?" Goku yelled in horror to no one in particular at what was happening.

"What on earth!?" Gohan asked before the light died down around the two warriors, leaving nothing but a small crater deep in the earth's crust.

As the dust around died down, Krillin was the first to notice the lack of Cell he could sense.

"I-I can't believe it! He did it! Gohan finally did it! He stopped Cell!" Krillin cheered as pure adrenaline rushed through him as Tien and yamcha smiled happily at the demise of the evil creature.

"About damn time." Tien chuckled as he helped Yamcha up.

The only one not celebrating the "joyous occasion" was Piccolo who was deep in thought before gasping in horror, getting the attention of the other men nearby.

"It can't be!" Piccolo gasped in horror.

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"It's Gohan! I can't sense him!" Piccolo remarked as the other warriors stared at the Namek skeptically before trying to feel his Ki before they noticed the same thing.

"Y-you're right…" Yamcha could barely mutter.

"You don't think it's possible….that the beams were so powerful they overwhelmed Gohan and he was destroyed with it?" Tien raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I-It has to be the only reason….I can't feel him anywhere…" Piccolo thought in horror as the men looked down at the demise of his young friend who was the first person to accept him before Krillin started laughing, getting the attention of everyone.

"And just what the hell is so funny, Krillin!? Gohan's dead!" Piccolo yelled as he was about to storm over and grab Krillin by his shirt collar as Krillin's smile didn't falter.

"Guys! We can just bring Gohan back along with the other people killed by Cell with the Dragon Balls, remember?" Krillin grinned as the other men nearly face-faulted before remembering the magical orbs.

"Oh…uh…..right….." Tien admitted in embarrassment before Yamcha tapped his shoulder.

"C'mon guys! What're we waiting for? We have a couple of friends to revive!" Yamcha smiled as Tien returned the smile.

"Right let's go to Dende; Piccolo, Krillin." Tien said to his friends as Yamcha picked up the deceased Trunks.

"Gotcha!" Krillin said before picking up the unconscious Android 18 and flying after Tien and Yamcha as Piccolo noticed Vegeta wiping the dried blood from his face.

"Let's hit the skies Piccolo!" Yamcha announced to his friend who kept his gaze focused on Vegeta.

"You guys go on. I'll follow behind you." Piccolo replied as the two stared at him in surprise before shrugging their shoulders.

"Oh well okay then." Tien said before flying off with Yamcha following him and Krillin not too far behind while carrying Android 18.

"That was brave what you did." Piccolo praised the Saiyan Prince for his earlier action against Cell who scoffed at the Namek's compliment.

"Hmph, you can save your applause. Now go on, I don't need anyone's help." Vegeta rebuffed in an attempt to savor his pride as a smile adorned Piccolo's lips as he realized Vegeta's reaction and subsequent rage for his son's death proved he wasn't the same monster who oversaw his death all those years ago.

"Your call." Piccolo replied with amusement clear in his voice before following after the others while Vegeta stared blankly into space as the events of the entire day replayed through his mind like an old record player.

"He has beaten me completely. First by his own actions and then through his son's…..And what has he left for me here?" Vegeta asked in a near defeated as his recent failures kept eating away at him. This whole Cell mess was caused because of his selfishness and arrogance yet he could do literally nothing in this face of this entire debacle. Rather, it was his rival and rival's son who were able to succeed where he literally failed so many times. Vegeta grit his teeth while clenching his fists in a combination of anger, frustration and even sadness as the weight of his failures weighed down on him.

"How…how could you both die like that? I'll….never….get the chance to prove my strength to you! You and your son both died honorably without fear…Yet I….." Vegeta stammered before lowering his head while releasing his fists as he exhaled.

"I will become a better warrior…..I definitely will!" Vegeta vowed with a determined expression on his face before reluctantly going after the other Z-Fighters.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Leaf Village. Various shop owners opened their shops as other people began their usual early morning rituals of waking up, making breakfast for themselves along with their children before meeting up with their friends and other associates.

Several people were scouted outside of the village's gates before leaving. These people were called Shinobi, the official protectors of their villages who protected the village and the civilians inside from whatever nefarious villain threatened to harm the stability of their way of life.

It's thanks to them that the village was able to enjoy a nice stable era of relative peace. Well…it was most peaceful.

While most children would be asleep or barely waking up at this time of the morning, one perky blonde haired, blue-haired boy was making his literal mark of history.

He giggled mischievously as he painted his face on top of the Hokage monument, a place designated for the sculptures' of only the finest leaders of the Leaf Village.

"Hehe, this rock is reserved for me. Alrighty Naruto, the fifth hokage!" Naruto cheered while nearly falling from the rope supporting his hold from the top of the rock above while the villagers below looked at the energetic youngster above with expressions of anger and annoyance.

"Naruto again!?" One villager groaned as he was fed up with Naruto's pranks.

"Enough with that stupid pranks!" Another one yelled in exasperation.

"It looks like he drew his own face on it this time." A third villager commented in annoyance.

"That disrespectful little shit!" His friend beside his commented.

While many of the comments were of exasperation, another portion of them were outright derogatory.

"Look at that! I can't believe Lord Hokage's allowing someone like that to live in our village! I mean think about what he is…." A female village whispered to her friend who shuddered.

"Tell me about it, I mean he's the…" Her friend whispered back as both women tensed while this small conversation went unnoticed to Naruto, thanks to his great hearing.

"Shut up already!" Naruto yelled while grumbling to himself before continuing his work. Geez, why did everyone hate on him so much? Sure he was a bit of a prankster along with a troublemaker but honestly, they had it coming! If it wasn't moments like this, they would just reject him with icy cold stares and most twelve year old kids wouldn't want to be rejected just for existing!

Before he could continue his work, a particular voice decided to get Naruto's attention.

"What the hell are you doing!? How big of a fool are you!?" The loud demanding voice of Iruka yelled, scaring the young wannabee ninja.

"I-Iruka Sensei!? Hey! Iruka Sensei!?" Naruto stammered before losing his grip on the rope supporting him, making him fall straight to the ground.

Naruto screamed at his trip towards the ground before hitting the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugh….that smarts…." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his sore rear before Iruka grabbed him by the back of his orange jacket.

"Naruto, you're set to graduate just a little while longer. Why on earth would you do that?" Iruka questioned the child with a voice full of exasperation as Naruto sweated nervously. Typically when Iruka talked to him in this voice, it was all buildup before chewing him out.

"Well you know I'm gonna be Hokage one day so I wanted everyone to know that, haha…" Naruto laughed while rubbing his head sheepishly as Iruka sighed, expecting that kind of answer.

"You will clean up all that graffiti right now!" Iruka yelled at the blonde who nearly fell back in fear.

"O-okay!" Naruto yelped. However before he could make a move, the sky above suddenly turned cloudy with dark clouds appearing overhead.

"What the?" Iruka asked.

"….The weather predictions didn't say anything about cloudy with a chance of lightning today…." Naruto stupidly said as Iruka turned to Naruto with narrowed eyes with for his absurd comment.

Before Iruka could say anything however, several lightning bolts suddenly striked down, making Naruto fall back in fear as Iruka protected Naruto from the bolts by pushing him out of the way and getting him to safety.

The villagers all shrieked in horror as the lightning bolts struck the Hokage mountain in addition to various buildings in the vicinity, blowing down several acres of debris around the village as the ninja around knocked away the mess and saved the villagers they could while others who were unfortunately caught in the debacle were injured as a result.

"A lightning storm?" Iruka asked in amazement.

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto yelled as he was demanding to know what was going on as the lightning bolts continued to strike down, before an orb suddenly appeared within the sky. As it dissipated, the orb slowly formed into a circular like shape before it crash landed straight into the top of the Hokage tower. The weather soon returned to normal shortly after as the villagers who were unharmed were left in amazement at what just happened. Was this a premonition of the end of the world?

"W-what…is that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm….not sure…but…we should probably check it out….You should probably go home, Naruto." Iruka commanded the blonde as Naruto shook his head.

"No way! I wanna check it out and there's nothing you can say to keep me away!" Naruto childishly argued as Iruka sighed while rubbing his temples. Curiosity really did kill the cat it seemed.

"Fine…but stay behind me." Iruka told the blonde who nodded in understanding. As the two went above to the source of the explosion they were greeted by several Anbu black ops surrounding it as everyone there were shocked to find a deep crater edged deep within the tower. What surprised everyone the most was the contents of the crater.

In it lay a boy of around eleven to twelve years of age with Spiky black hair as unkempt as Naruto's. He wore a purple GI that was torn on the left side of the top with brown shoes and red wristbands but what stood out the most to everyone was how his forehead was bleeding along with his left arm which was covered in blood along with it appearing to be broken.

"A boy?" Several of the Anbu members thought in amazement as Naruto rushed over to him.

"Naruto wait!" Iruka shouted in alert as he was unsure whether the mysterious boy was friend or foe.

"Iruka-Sensei, he's hurt!" Naruto said back in concern before looking over the unconscious Gohan. He looked to be around the same age as him or if not, he was a year younger at most. The prankster couldn't sense any ill will on him yet when he searched on him for any traces of a headband like the one Iruka wore, he couldn't find any.

"What is this kid?" Naruto wondered before a man with gravity defying silver hair appeared next to Iruka.

"Iruka, any idea on who this kid might be?" The world renowned copy-ninja asked the scar faced Chunin who sighed.

"None." Iruka replied as Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Think this kid might be a threat? Maybe I should eliminate him." Kakashi suggested as he walked over to where Naruto and Gohan were before Naruto waved a hand at him.

"Wait! We don't even know whether he's a bad guy or not! Let's just take him in and give him a chance to explain!" Naruto argued as he wasn't sure why he felt the need to be so defendant on the half-breed's half but he felt it was the right thing to do. Meanwhile Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask at the son of his dead master. He was just as compassionate as Minato was.

"Fine….We'll take him into the hospital and we'll question him once he's awake." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Right." Naruto agreed before picking up the unconscious Gohan as the ground around made their way towards the Leaf Village hospital.

However, little did everyone know that day how much of an impact the young half-saiyan would make on the world on the ninja.

* * *

Alright, first chapter down everyone! Now given how much of a HUGE fan I am of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z (along with the fact that this story was a long time coming c'mon guys! XD) I know I'm gonna have a LOT of fun with this story! ^_^ Don't expect this story to follow the same path as Gohan's Dilemma as this will be ENTIRELY different! =P However, one question I'm sure EVERYONE is wondering about is; who will Gohan be paired with?

Lemme know! Who should the kind-hearted, pacifistic half-saiyan hook up with? ;) The choices are down below:

Gohan/Sakura

Gohan/Ino

Gohan/Hinata

Gohan/Tenten

Gohan/Temari

There'll also be a poll on my profile page so please go there to vote there as well! I'll make my decision in the tenth chapter so you all have plenty of time to vote XP

I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this story guys and please let me know your thoughts on the story so far and how it's going and the next chapter will be released either on Thursday or Friday so expect it then! Til next time everyone, stay classy! ^_^


	2. Waking Up & Explanations

Hello, everyone! I am very pleased with all the feedback that I received last chapter! Thank you all so much and please continue to enjoy this story now and forever! ^_^ For everyone curious, here're the current results of the votes I tallied from the last chapter's review:

Gohan/Sakura: 3

Gohan/Ino: 2

Gohan/Hinata: 7

Gohan/Tenten: 5

Gohan/Temari: 3

As you all are aware I also started a poll on my profile page and on it Gohan X Tenten is in the lead with 25% followed by Gohan X Temari in second place with 21 % with Gohan X Hinata in third place with 19 %, Gohan X Sakura has 17 % in fourth place and Gohan/Ino is last with 15 %. I will make my decision by adding up the total number of votes tallied in my polls and in my reviews for those curious. However, like I said last chapter I make my choice in the TENTH chapter so there's no need to worry about your choice as you have plenty of time! ^_^

In any case, let chapter two commence! I hope you all enjoy it as much as the last one! :D

As Naruto made his way to the Leaf Village hospital while carrying Gohan he couldn't help but hear all the comments from the passerby villagers who were spared from injury following Gohan's rude introduction.

"Who the hell is that?"

"You think he's some kind of alien?"

"Where'd he come from?"

"How'd he fall from the sky?"

"Why's he covered in all that blood?"

"He looks like he was in a war!"

"I bet you Naruto had something to do with that."

"Totally, I bet this is one of his tricks!" Were some of the comments Naruto heard, making him narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously? What's their deal!?" Naruto groaned in annoyance. Honestly, how could Naruto have anything to do with the battered and beaten state of Gohan? It's like they were just looking for any excuse to hate on him. Thankfully, he reached the hospital after a somewhat long walk.

As Naruto and the other ninja entered the facility, Kakashi decided to take Gohan from Naruto's arms.

"I'll take care of it, Naruto. Thanks for carrying him." Kakashi thanked Naruto who smiled.

"Yeah of cou-Hey wait! You're the guy who helps me with grocery shopping sometimes! Haha, you help keep me from getting thrown out of shops!" Naruto smiled in recognition as Kakashi pet Naruto's head before rubbing it affectionlly.

"It's no problem at all. That's what ninjas do, help each other out." Kakashi replied fondly as he felt it was nothing but an honor but to help out the son of his respected long dead master. While he wanted to take in the young boy and raise him as his own, Hiruzen refused as he was sure that he had Naruto all squared away with the essentially necessary for a child. Though this didn't stop Kakashi from helping out and watching the boy from afar to make sure he was accounted for whenever he could.

As Kakashi thought about this, a nurse was called to help carry the unconscious Gohan to a room.

"Okay, I'll handle it from here. You all can go." Kakashi said to the Anbu who nodded before vanishing away in a poof of smoke except for one select Anbu member with spiky brown hair. Behind his mask hid almond shaped eyes.

"Master Kakashi are you sure it's okay to just take in this kid? I mean what if he's an enemy spy? Those wounds he received were definitely those dealt in a battle so this kid must obviously be some sort of warrior." The Anbu known as Tenzo whispered to Kakashi as he was wary of Gohan.

"I'm not one hundred percent trusting of the boy myself but we'll heal him and interrogate him as so. While he's unconscious, I'll have Inoichi scan his memories." Kakashi replied as Tenzo sighed.

"Okay." Was all Tenzo said with before poofing away with his Body Flicker Technique.

After the cleaning up of Gohan was done, he was dressed in a standard hospital gown with his purple GI pants while his torn up GI was disposed of.

The nurse assigned with Gohan then finished her work before opening the door with a huff of annoyance as Naruto kept banging on it.

"Can I come in now!?" Naruto impatiently asked as a tick mark appeared on the nurse's skull.

"Yes! Now if you excuse me I have to tend to other patients who got injured as a result of your little buddy's entrance!" The nurse huffed as Naruto ran in excitedly. It was true, due to the lightning bolt storm, several buildings were destroyed and some people were caught in the falling debris, thus leading to several injured villagers who were being treated as the orange tracksuit wearing ninja argued with the medical expert.

As Naruto walked in, he noticed how Gohan's forehead was covered in bandages while his left arm was cast in a sling. However what stood out to the young blond the most was how there were tears in his eyes as they cascaded down his face.

"He's crying? What's wrong?" Naruto curiously inquired. Almost as if his question was heard, Gohan's voice slightly got higher.

"Father….I'm…so sorry…." Gohan muttered as Naruto's eyes widened before he looked at Gohan with pure sympathy.

"He must be away from his parents….Poor dude might be a little homesick." Naruto frowned before Kakashi walked in along with some other people, one of which had long blonde hair while the other had spiky, pineapple styled hair with several scars on his face.

"Who're these guys?" Naruto asked as Kakashi walked towards Naruto.

"Thanks for looking after him Naruto but we'll take over from here." Kakashi said to the Academy student who looked skeptical.

"But-"Naruto tried to argue as Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's head.

"It'll be okay. Plus you've done all you can do so just leave the rest to us. We'll come out and get you when we're done." Kakashi reassured the blonde who huffed.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled before reluctantly leaving the room as the men chuckled at his reaction.

"Just like Kushina…" Kakashi laughed to himself before donning a serious expression.

"Now Inoichi, if it's no problem, we'd like for you to scan this boy's mind and see who he actually is." Kakashi said to the blonde who nodded in understanding.

"Right." Inoichi said before making a couple of handsigns.

"Psycho Mind Transmission!" Inoichi yelled before his hand touched the base of Gohan's forehead. In a flash he was suddenly within Gohan's mindscape.

"Alright…now to find out who this kid really is!" Inoichi said before floating around Gohan's mindscape before coming to where his brain was. As he touched Gohan's cranium he was suddenly exposed to one memory.

 _It was a bright and sunny day when Goku was happily flying in the air on top of his favorite mode of transportation, the Flying Nimbus. Inoichi was puzzled at the display._

" _ **A man on top of a flying cumulus cloud? And he wears an outfit similar to Naruto's….O…kay?" Inoichi stammered before noticing a boy of around four years of age. When the veteran Shinobi got a good look at his facial features, he was definitely the boy whose mind he was observing.**_

" _ **This must be the boy when he was younger. And this man must be his father. The resemblance is uncanny." Inoichi observed.**_

 _Goku laughed as he picked up Gohan and put him on top of his shoulder and spun both of them in the air several times as both were definitely enjoying the cloudy ride. As this went on for several more minutes, the cloud then came to a stop as two touched the forest floor._

" _Haha wasn't that fun Gohan!?" Goku laughed with his son who grinned excitedly._

" _Yeah it really was, daddy!" Gohan giggled as his hands went to his head. On top was a red hat with a peculiar looking ball on top of it, a Dragon Ball, a magical orb that could gather any wish one desired upon gathering all seven._

" _I really love this hat and how you gave me this Dragon Ball!" Gohan smiled as Goku pat his son's back._

"… _ **..Dragon…..Ball?" Inoichi asked amazed at the peculiar name of the item as the scene continued.**_

" _Of course I did! This belonged to my grandpa and I entrusted it to you as a gift for your birthday because I know you'll take good care of it, right?" Goku grinned as Gohan returned the grin._

" _Yes daddy!" Gohan laughed as Goku pat his head in pride._

" _Good boy! Now, let's get home before your mom worries!" Goku said as Gohan jumped on Goku's back in excitement._

" _ **Okay so from what I could gather, this boy's name is Gohan. Now if I could only find out how he just fell from the sky…." Inoichi thought before deciding to observe another memory in order to ascertain the answers he desired.**_

 _The scene changed to the middle of a field where Goku was lying bruised and beaten as a man with long, spiky black hair was standing over the injured Saiyan. Close by stood the Namekian Piccolo. All three men stared in shock as their gaze was turned to an open crater in the ground._

" _ **And just who is this mysterious man standing over Gohan's dad? What type of armor is that he's wearing? And is that a slug man? Just what the hell is going on here? And where is Gohan?" Inoichi nearly demanded. And as if his question was being heard, he turned to see Gohan, still the same age as he was in the first memory. Although unlike last time, his hat was nowhere in sight and he looked extremely angry.**_

" _ **Is this some sort of battle?" Inoichi pondered as he noticed the state of all three men, Piccolo was covered in dirt and scratches along with Goku while the mysterious man's armor was broken on the side as blood leaked from his injured shoulder. As these thoughts swarmed in Inoichi's head he remembered how Gohan was there and instantly he was slightly frozen in fear for Gohan's concern. He couldn't have been any older than four years old.**_

" _ **What on earth is Gohan doing there? This obviously isn't a place meant for children!" Inoichi thought as Raditz decided to speak up.**_

" _I-it's you! I don't believe it!" Raditz stammered at shock with how such a small child could break through Raditz's space pod with ease._

" _Hey Goku, look over by the crater. It's your son!" Piccolo exclaimed as Goku's eyes nearly bulged out in horror at the sight of his son. He couldn't be here. There was no way he could defend himself if Raditz came after him._

" _It…can't be…." Raditz muttered softly as he got his foot off of Goku's chest as Goku tried bringing his head up with what little strength he had._

" _G-Gohan….Daddy can't get up right now. Run away from here…Run away! Run now!" Goku tried commanding his son. If he, the earth's strongest warrior, couldn't defeat the evil Raditz, what hope did his son with no training could ever hope to succeed?_

 _All men in the memory stared with baited eyes as Gohan kept sniffling while the scouter on Raditz's eyes kept blinking and blinking._

" _Power level 370!? Impossible for a kid! And…it's still going up!" Raditz choked in horror as a peculiar aura surrounded the toddler._

" _ **What on earth is this!?" Inoichi could barely speak as the aura around Gohan got bigger and bigger until it surrounded him completely and covered him.**_

" _Leave…my….dad….ALONE!" Gohan yelled before he jumped off and flew through the air hitting Raditz straight in his chest. Everyoen, Inoichi included could only watch with mouths open agape. If it were anyone else, such an attack would've killed the other person instantly._

" _ **T-to….have such power at a young age! It's unprecedented! Even greater than the Three Legendary Sannin when they were in the Academy….." Inoichi gasped out as he could barely believe what he saw. It was such a surprise that he could barely steel himself to observe the next memory.**_

 _The scene changed to a different field where Gohan was seen sobbing._

" _ **Gohan's crying? But over what?" Inoichi asked before the answer was given to him in the form of Piccolo who was lying next to him with his GI ripped with the green man covered in purple blood.**_

" _ **It looks as if he's about to die…." Inoichi observed as Gohan was pushing and holding a tight grip on Piccolo.**_

" _You're like….the son….I never….had…." Piccolo rasped out as tears protruded from his eyes in happiness. He was a demon who cared for no one and no one cared for him. But in Gohan's young naïve eyes, he was a person who deserved a second chance. He was just like his father._

" _No….please! Mr. Piccolo…." Gohan cried as he was literally begging for Piccolo to cling onto life._

" _G-goodbye my friend….Thank you…" Piccolo smiled as he left the world of the living, happy to know at least one person cared for him._

" _P-Piccolo…Mister Piccolo…..No….NO!" Gohan yelled as he screamed to the heavens, almost as if begging for the gods above to give back the life of his precious master._

" _ **That poor child….He looks to be no older than five years old here…Already having to bury his master…." Inoichi said in sympathy as he saw children even younger than Gohan lose their friends and family members. Sometimes they were slaughtered right in front of them.**_

 _Gohan then glared straight at the man above him who was laughing at Gohan's misery and sadness. He fixed him with a glare even fiercer than one Inoichi saw against Raditz._

" _Huh? Alright, let's go!" Nappa exclaimed amusingly as that damn Namekian got in his way of killing the little snot. This time he wouldn't miss!_

" _Masenko!" Gohan yelled as he brought his hands to his forehead. What got Inoichi's attention were the lightning bolts emitting from his attack._

" _ **What is that? It looks to be a variant of Chidori? But how?" Inoichi contemplated before a voice cut him off.**_

" _Nappa watch out! This one is much more powerful than he appears!" Vegeta exclaimed to get his comrade's attention as Nappa ignored him._

" _Here I come boy!" Nappa roared as Gohan fired his attack. The blast fired towards Nappa who flung it away with what looked to be like with relative difficulty as Inoichi was left speechless at a display._

" _ **H-how could a mere child form anything that powerful?" Inoichi could barely say as he continued searching for another memory before he scanned another memory.**_

 _In this memory, the sky above was green as Inoichi realized that he was in the air this time._

" _ **How on earth?" Inoichi didn't even have time to consider as he noticed how Gohan, clad in a different hairstyle with armor the same as he saw two memories ago, glared at a peculiar purple and white lizard-like creature with horns resembling those of an Ox.**_

" _ **How is Gohan even flying?" Inoichi asked as Gohan could barely get the words out of his mouth as he was extremely angry.**_

 _Gohan clenched his fists in frustration how yet another of his friends was hurt because he was too defenseless to help. How long would he remain a liability to his friends!? How much longer!?_

" _Y-You…ANIMAL!" Gohan yelled with pure, unadulterated rage in his voice before kicking Frieza straight in the head with a speed, no one around could've ever seen coming._

" _ **Not even Lord Fourth could've been that fast!" Inoichi stared even more in shock as Gohan followed up with several punches to Frieza's guts before dealing several kicks straight into the Frost demon's ribs and sternum before Gohan dealt a final kick straight to Frieza's chest as he blasted Frieza deep into the ground below. Before the tyrannical overlord could catch a breath he was suddenly bombarded with blast after blast from the angry five year old.**_

" _ **Such strength! No child from my recollection has been said to have had as much strength at such a young age other than Itachi Uchiha!" Inoichi could barely breathe out as Gohan continued roaring in anger as he shot blast after blast at Frieza. Gohan then raised his hands up to his air before leveling it with one hand.**_

" _Masenko-Ha!" Gohan roared as he slammed the energy beam straight down at the evil bastard. He nearly killed Krillin and he would make sure, the bastard got his just desserts._

" _ **No….not even Itachi could be that powerful at such young of an age….To be a prodigy even higher than Itachi was…." Inoichi barely said as he scanned another memory.**_

 _The memory changed to where an older Gohan was shown with the other Z-Warriors around him but what shocked Inoichi the most was the sight of the revived Piccolo who he thought he saw died._

" _ **He's back? But…how? Reanimation Jutsu somehow?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow before he was nearly striked with an electric bolt. Before he could say a word, he noticed how Gohan's hair was blonde instead of black and all of it except for a single bang stood up.**_

" _ **How is his hair different? What's going on?" Inoichi asked with a feeling that told him that he'd get he answers he desired in this select memory.**_

" _You don't scare me Cell! Gohan glared at Cell before a smirk played on his features, making Cell return the facial gesture._

" _Hmph, really?" Cell asked bemused. With the powers he obtained from his near death experience, this little pain in his ass would only be a former one._

" _That's right! One thing I learned from my father was to never give up even when the odds are stacked against you! If you're as powerful you say you are than bring it on!" Gohan raised a fist as Cell lost his smile while he stared blankly at the half-breed._

" _Well, what're you waiting for!?" Gohan demanded as Cell's expression changed to blank to one of anger at being challenged._

" _You have a lot to learn boy. I'll make sure you end up just like Goku!" Cell declared and before Inoichi could say anything the memory changed by itself._

 _This time Inoichi beared witness to a beam struggle between Gohan and Cell as the two walked towards each other, determined to end this final battle._

" _ **J-just how could two people have this much power? This power is…..!" Inoichi nearly fell back in awe of the power as it nearly knocked him off his feet.**_

" _It's over Cell! Your reign ends here! Goodbye!" Gohan yelled as the beam slowly enveloped Cell who struggled in vein._

" _No! I refuse to let it end here! I am Cell! Dr. Gero's ultimate creation! I won't lose to some snot-nosed toddler!" Cell yelled before his second wind suddenly ignited as the beam began to grow again before the two beams were equal._

" _Say hi to your daddy for me!" Cell yelled._

" _Not a chance! Good always triumphs over evil!" Gohan spat as the two beams continued their power collision before they slowly got bigger and bigger._

 _The two warriors glared at each other as they intended on finishing this fight._

" _Your terror will end today!/I'll see you in hell!" Gohan and Cell yelled simultaneously before their Kamehamehas got bigger and bigger before they slowly erupted as a dome of energy surrounded the two. Both fighters could say nothing before their beams were disintegrating as the two were suddenly whisked away along with their beams._

" _W-what the!?" Cell gasped in horror as Gohan was equally horrified._

" _ **How could such a battle cause this?" Inoichi asked before the light died down around the two warriors, ending the memory, leaving Inoichi in pure awe at the memories he saw.**_

" _ **To think….a mere kid around the same age as Ino….being so strong….." Inoichi shook his head in disbelief before ending the jutsu and coming back into the real world.**_

The first thing Kakashi and Shikaku noticed was the troubled expression on Inoichi's expression, so much so that he was sweating intensely.

"Inoichi? What happened?" The third hokage of the Leaf Village, Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked as he walked towards the three jonin. Thankfully with the disturbance of Gohan, he was able to get out of paperwork. At least for a little while, anyways….But he was sure he'd have more once the day was over with.

"The boy's name is Son Gohan…he's a warrior…..a very strong one at that. He's definitely stronger than anyone in his age group." Inoichi explained to the three men nearby as Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"He's that strong?" Shikaku pondered as Inoichi nodded.

"Not only that but it appears as if he's not from this world." Inoichi continued as Hiruzen put a hand to his chin.

"Explain." Hiruzen commanded.

"During his latest memory, he was fighting with some being called 'Cell' and the two were in some sort of beam battle of sorts. The battle was so intense it caused what looked to be some sort of….ripple effect sending Gohan from his world to ours." Inoichi finished his explanation as the other three men in the room looked at the blonde shinobi with looks of utter shock.

"I see….Another world, huh? That's definitely interesting…" Hiruzen muttered as he appeared deep in thought.

"Do you believe he's an extraterrestrial of some kind?" Shikadai questioned.

"I wouldn't assume so. I mean he looks no different than the rest of us. Although according to the nurse who cleaned him up and dressed his wounds, there was no sign of a forehead protector on him so he's not a nose but he's a fighter of some kind." Kakashi explained as Hiruzen sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. Honestly, was it too much to have a peaceful life?

"I should point this out, he appears to fight on the side of good so Gohan must have some sort of justice just like us." Inoichi pointed out as Hiruzen, Kakashi and Shikadai slightly relaxed in their expressions.

"So he's not evil. That makes things the more better." Hiruzen said before turning to the three Shinobi.

"I thank all of you for your help today but I'll handle things from here. You're all dismissed." Hiruzen said to the Shinobi who still looked a bit skeptical.

"A-are you sure, Lord Hokage?" Shikadai asked.

"Positive." Hiruzen replied before the three men reluctantly nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Son Gohan, huh?" Hiruzen asked while gazing at the body of the unconscious body of the strange child before going outside where he was bombarded with questions from one impatient Naruto Uzumaki.

It would be several, several hours later when Gohan would later awake not to a world of Z-Fighters but rather…a land of Ninja…..

As Gohan tiredly opened his onyx colored eyes, the first thing that came to mind was his recollection of the events prior to now.

"Dad! Mister Piccolo!" Gohan yelled in a cold sweat before exhaling.

"Just…what happened? Why am I in a hospital gown? Am I in the hospital? If so, where're Vegeta and everyone?" Gohan asked himself before attempting to feel the Ki signatures of all his friends before coming to a startling discovery.

"I can't feel anyone! What the heck's going on? Did they all die? Wait shouldn't I be dead?" Gohan wondered before the pain from his injuries came back full force as he grunted in pain. It was then he realized that bizarre effect that happened during the Kamehameha clash with Cell.

"Just…what…the heck…is going on?" Gohan moaned before two people walked into his room. One of which was an old man with a red kimono under a set of white robes with a red hat. Gohan had a feeling this man was important in some way given his appearance. To the side of him was a boy roughly around his age with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Gohan commented to himself how much of a Super Saiyan he looked like along with an orange and blue tracksuit with a huge white collar and blue sandals. He had a goofy grin which instantly reminded the half-saiyan of his father. Why? He couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was then snapped from his thoughts as the elderly man cleared his throat.

"Hello there. My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Hiruzen greeted the young boy who nearly raised an eyebrow at the old man before his manners kicked in.

"Hello sir. My name is Son Gohan and I'm sorry but I don't know what a Hokage is. Could you please tell me what that is?" Gohan politely asked as Hiruzen and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The Hokage is the leader of the village! Did ya hit your head on a rock or something dude?" Naruto rudely asked as Hiruzen glared at Naruto for his impoliteness.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen glared as Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the kid. It was nearly like being with Goku.

"You kind of remind me of-"Gohan was about to comment with amusement before more pressing matters came to mind such as finding out where he was.

"Um, Mister Hiruzen, not to be rude but could you tell me where I am?" Gohan asked the Hokage.

"You're in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Hiruzen replied as Gohan raised an eyebrow at the name of his current location.

"Konohagakure? I'm sorry but that doesn't ring a bell?" Gohan said in a voice of pure confusion as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not familiar with the Five Great Nations?" Hiruzen inquired as Gohan's look of confusion never left his features. In fact it widened.

"No….I'm not….." Gohan said as Naruto raised his own eyebrow.

"How could this guy not be aware of the Leaf Village or any of the other ones? He's definitely stronger than a civilian though….Where did he come from?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen decided to speak up.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm from Mount Paozu." Gohan answered as Hiruzen stared at Gohan pensively as he had never heard of such a place from all the time he had been around the world.

"I see….Well I'm sorry to say but I've heard of no such place in all my travels around the globe. However this may sound bizarre to you but we were able to look through your memories and we discovered….you're not from this world….." Hiruzen explained as Gohan stared at the old man in utter disbelief.

"W-what!? How could you do that!? And what do you mean I'm not from this world! What's going on!?" Gohan asked as he could barely breathe.

"One of our forces was able to scan through your head for details of your origin and we were able to discover our worlds are particularly different….According to them, you were in a fight with someone before you abrubtly ended up in our world." Hiruzen attempted to reason with the boy not even one hundred percent believing the words he was saying.

Gohan continued breathing heavily as he attempted to process this before he remembered his fight with Cell and the lasting effect on it, the lasting effect making him sigh sadly. Could that distortion during his clash with Cell possibly have sent him somewhere else? If so….was he gone from his world forever? Maybe….his father and his friends could try to bring him back with the Dragon Balls? Wait, definitely! That had to work!

"Seeing as you're not in your home setting, I'd like to say however that I'm very sorry for your current plight. We'll be sure to figure something out for you in the meantime while I promise to find a way to send you back to your home. Although, if you don't mind me asking, would you happen to be a warrior of some kind? I ask that because your injuries were definitely those inflicted in a battle?" Hiruzen asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I am. I got those injuries from my fight against Cell. Although…" Gohan explained before he turned his head to the side in slight sadness as Naruto and Hiruzen both inquired about who this "Cell" was. Hiruzen then noticed the look in his eyes was a look he hadn't seen even in the most experienced of ninja. The pain in his eyes were the same pain Kakashi used to have as a child.

"What on earth could have happened to this child?" Hiruzen asked to himself.

"Cell? Huh….." Naruto crossed his arms as Gohan decided to ask a pressing question in his head to Hiruzen.

"Mister Hiruzen, if you don't mind me asking, what do you all do here in the Leaf Village? And how could you see my memories?" Gohan asked as Hiruzen smiled at Gohan's politeness.

"Such manners…He's definitely more well-mannered than most kids his age." Hiruzen thought smiling before deciding to answer his question.

"In the Leaf Village, our peace and stability are maintained thanks to our various ninja. Memory scanning is one of the abilities select people can actually do." Hiruzen explained as Gohan skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Ninja?" Gohan asked as he remembered how his father actually battled the ninja Murasaki as a boy. From the way Goku described it, he defeated the ninja in a pretty humiliating way with his trusty power pole.

"Correct, and your previously injured state made me falsely assume you were in a ninja who was in a fierce battle of some kind. Our ninja are assigned in different ranks, Jonin is the highest slate with Chunin following slowly after which Genin is at the dead bottom. The boy right beside me is a Ninja Academy student and in the Ninja Academy is where students study to become ninja. Now I would ask if you were personally interested in becoming one but with your broken arm, it'll obviously take some time to heal." Hiruzen said as Gohan's eyes suddenly brightened.

"Wait, that's it!" Gohan exclaimed as both men gazed at him in confusion.

"What's it?" Naruto and Hiruzen asked simultaneously before reaching into the pocket of his torn up GI pants and getting out a peculiar looking green colored bean. Thank goodness he decided to keep one in his pocket after retrieving them from the Cell Jrs. Although he only had one since he had to feed the injured Z-Fighters injured from fighting the little demonic munchkins.

"What is that? Some sort of Lima bean?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Gohan smiled.

"No! It's a Senzu bean." Gohan explained as Naruto and Hiruzen became even more puzzled.

"Senzu bean?" Both males asked as Gohan's smile widened.

"Yep! It heals all your injuries." Gohan further explained before downing the magical seed. Naruto and Hiruzen watched intensely before all the wounds left his face along with his arm snapping back into place. He celebrated his rejuvenation by jumping out of his bed and appearing right in front of the bewildered Naruto and Hiruzen.

"Okay back to one hundred percent!" Gohan happily exclaimed in a voice as cheerful as his father's. Naruto and Hiruzen couldn't believe their eyes.

"H-holy crap, dude! That bean just made you all better!" Naruto stammered out with comically blank eyes as Hiruzen's reaction was slightly mellower.

"U-unreal! If we had something like that in our medical corps, it would most certainly be a huge asset to us! Have you any more of those beans, Gohan?" Hiruzen asked Gohan who frowned.

"Sorry but that was the last one. All of them are made in a place called Korin's tower. He's the one who grows them." Gohan explained as Hiruzen sighed.

"I…had a feeling you'd say something like that….And I see….." Hiruzen sighed despondently as Naruto couldn't believe what he saw.

"Earlier today this guy could've been on his death bed and thanks to some strange bean he's okay!? Even better!? What the frick man!?" Naruto thought in amazement as his thoughts continued, "This seems like some crap you'd read in a damn manga!"

After retaining his composure, Hiruzen decided to speak up once more.

"I don't want to pressure you though. If you wouldn't want to study in the Academy, I could arrange for you to work a job with one of our civilians in exchange for you earning some money. And before then, I'll even give you some money to live off on while everything's being arranged for you, Gohan." Hiruzen suggested to the hybrid who put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe….this is a second chance. I nearly let my own world be destroyed because of my naivety and arrogance. But perhaps….I can change and learn things from this world before returning to my own!" Gohan thought before making his mind.

"Okay Mister Hiruzen, I'll study at this 'Ninja Academy' and become a ninja! That way I can repay my favor. After all you all saved my life so I should probably find some way to return the favor, right?" Gohan grinned a grin reminiscent of his father as the elderly man returned the grin with one of his own.

"Haha, glad to hear it! And I'll arrange for you to live with this boy right next to me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's a student at the ninja academy as I previously said. He's the one who brought you here to this hospital so after that perhaps you two can become roommates of some sort." Hiruzen smiled as the two boys smiled at each other.

"So you really brought me here. Thank you for that, Naruto. I'm Son Gohan." Gohan smiled as he held his hand out for a handshake before Naruto whole-heartedly accepted it. He didn't even know Naruto for five seconds yet he took a huge liking to the blonde. His goofy, kind-hearted attitude, his unique charisma and bright, sunny personality was absolutely just like the man he admired and respected the most in the world, his father.

"Of course! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed in a particularly happy mood. It had been the first time any person his age had ever done this to him.

As the two boys held hands, they instantly felt a strong form of kinship between the two evaporate. Right then and there, something told the boys that they'd always be friends, no matter what.

"Haha, it seems Gohan's arrival here will be good for us all." Hiruzen laughed to himself as he was happy for Naruto gaining a potential new friend before getting their attention.

"Although, the first thing you boys should probably do is get Gohan a spare change of clothes. His top was ripped while his pants are barely holding together." Hiruzen suggested as Gohan smiled.

"Haha it's fine! I've already got a solution!" Gohan said before pulling out a peculiar looking tray.

"What is that?" Naruto asked before raising an eyebrow as Gohan opened the container to seeing a couple of bizarre looking devices.

"They're called Capsules." Gohan replied as Naruto and Hiruzen's raised eyebrows widened for the hundredth time that day.

"Capsules?" Both males asked.

"Yeah, you can seal anything in there, clothes, food, you name it." Gohan explained before coming to a particular one and pressing the top on it before throwing it to the side causing a ball of smoke to come, making Naruto and Hiruzen cough as Gohan was used to the smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing a bag of sorts as Gohan opened the bag and looked through a couple of outfits before making a decision. He dressed himself in a long sleeved blue t-shirt with white shorts and black sneakers and white socks.

"Thank goodness for Bulma!" Gohan grinned as Naruto and Hiruzen stared puzzled at the half breed.

"Who's Bulma?" Naruto bluntly asked as Gohan laughed at Naruto's manner of speaking. Yep, he was definitely like his dad.

"Bulma's a genius who's really handy with these. The business she's with practically lives off of these." Gohan explained as the two looked at the peaceful fighter with eyes of blatant disbelief.

"…This world of yours sure is eccentric….Here we seal our essential items in scrolls." Hiruzen said as Gohan looked at the former professor with intrigue.

"Oh yeah? That's reall-"Gohan tried to say before a huge grumbling noise cut him off.

"What was that!?" Naruto asked in amazement as a blushing Gohan held his stomach.

"My stomach….Hehe…I haven't eaten since this morning…" Gohan admitted in embarrassment as Hiruzen heartily laughed at Gohan's "plight".

"Well you were out since this morning and it is evening time now so I suppose you'd be a bit famished. Naruto, why don't you take him to your favorite place to eat? Gohan, come by my office and I'll give you a stipend to sustain you for the rest of the month." Hiruzen suggested smiling as Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Heck yeah! C'mon Gohan, I'll take you to Ichiraku!" Naruto grinned.

"Ichiraku?" Gohan could barely ask before he was dragged out by a grinning Naruto.

"Hey! Slow down!" The son of Goku yelped as Hiruzen laughed at the two.

"Son Gohan….Let's see where your life as a ninja takes you…" Hiruzen thought as he smiled at the two from behind.

"It's only like the best ramen place ever!" Naruto giggled excitedly as he explained his personal slice of heaven to the Z-Fighter while Gohan was equally excited to get food into his grumbling stomach.

"Haha, I'll take your word for it!" Gohan said as he observed the villages and structures around him. When he looked around, this world was different from all of the skyscrapers and high buildings and cars he was experienced too. This world was definitely designed in a date that preceded his world to a civilization that resembled those he read about that were centuries behind his.

Gohan couldn't help but notice all of the looks he received. While some of them were of amazement and curiosity of him, the vast majority of them were filled with anger and distrust. He was immediately reminded of the looks the other Z-Fighters often shot Vegeta when he was in the same vicinity as them.

"I wonder what's up with them?" The son of Goku asked Naruto who rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Your entrance caused a bunch of lightning bolts to strike down and some people got injured because of that." Naruto explained to the half-breed who immediately donned a guilty look.

"Wait really? I can't believe it…All because of me?" Gohan frowned as Naruto pat Gohan's shoulder encouragingly.

"Don't worry about it, I know it wasn't your fault!" Naruto grinned as Gohan couldn't help but smile back. His smiles were contagious like his father's.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Naruto." Gohan thanked the future ninja who grinned.

"Hey, we're here!" Naruto said before the two came across a small shack with the name "Ichiraku Ramen" on it. The two then entered the shop as the smell of ramen broth rafted through the noses of the two young boys.

"This smells really good!" Gohan thought in excitement of eating Naruto's delicious food.

"Old Man, hey!" Naruto greeted before two people came from behind the kitchen where the ramen was being cooked to behind the counter where Gohan and Naruto were. The two were clad in matching white kitchen robes with the same color hats. Although one of them was a middle aged looking man while the other was a female with long brown hair, definitely older than Gohan and Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! Good of you to be here!" Teuchi smiled in acknowledgement of the energetic blonde before noticing his new campanion next to him.

"And who might this be?" Teuchi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Gohan and he's new here!" Naruto explained as Gohan nodded deciding to introduce himself.

"They must not've seen his arrival in the Village" Naruto also thought.

"A pleasure to meet you both, my name is Son Gohan." Gohan introduced himself politely while bowing as the older ramen worker couldn't help but smile at Gohan's manners.

"What a well-mannered child. Heh and he looks to be no older than Naruto." Teuchi smiled before deciding to introduce himself as well.

"A pleasure to meet you Gohan. I am Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of this restaurant while this is my daughter Ayame." Teuchi introduced back while gesturing to his daughter.

"Well hello there, Gohan! Hehe, you're just as adorable as Naruto is!" Ayame beamed as both boys blushed at the older woman's comment.

"T-thank you…." Gohan shyly blushed.

"Now will it be the usual, Naruto?" Teuchi asked as Naruto grinned eagerly.

"Yep! And get the same for Gohan too! Is Miso Ramen with pork okay for ya?" Naruto asked the half-saiyan who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure." Gohan answered as long as he would be able to get anything into his stomach.

As Teuchi and Ayame prepared their soup, Gohan looked around the shop.

"So do they have ramen like this in your world, Gohan?" The curious orange wearer asked as Gohan stopped his observation of the shop.

"You mean ramen shops? Well yeah of course." Gohan answered before Ayame came out with two steaming bowls of Miso Ramen in hand.

"Thanks for waiting! Here're your ramens. With extra pork for you, Gohan." Ayame winked as Gohan's blush returned.

"T-thanks Miss Ayame." Gohan shyly answered as Ayame had to literally restrain herself from glomping him.

"It's no problem! Such a well-mannered cutie pie." Ayame giggled to herself as Gohan's mouth was unconsciously watering at the sight of the soup before him. However, before anyone could say anything, Gohan instantly devoured the meal.

"Ah, that was nice!" Gohan smiled as Ayame and Naruto stared bug-eyed at Gohan.

"More please!" Gohan politely requested as Ayame could barely make out any words.

"U-um…sure?" Ayame asked before going back to the kitchen to fulfil Gohan's request.

"Dude, how'd you do that? How'd you eat so fast?" Naruto asked as Gohan stared back nonchalantly.

"I just love eating." Gohan shrugged before the second bowl of ramen was presented to him.

"Thanks!" Gohan thanked before devouring the whole bowl in less than five seconds yet again.

"More please!" Gohan requested before he was given another bowl. Before anyone knew anything, Gohan had stacked over twenty bowls, definitely beating Naruto's record along with a certain Akimichi.

"W-where did he put it all?" Ayame muttered while Teuchi looked mightily happy with Gohan's state of paradise.

"Haha, I take it you enjoyed your meal, boy?" Teuchi amusingly asked as Gohan gave a food grin definitely reminiscent of Goku.

"Yes sir!" Gohan exclaimed with a now full stomach.

"H-how is this guy not fat?" Naruto stammered as Gohan rubbed his satisfied belly with pure bliss. This kid had eaten over twenty bowls while he only ate five. Was he trying to screw up his perfect ramen eating record?

"Thanks for the food!" Gohan happily thanked before belching slightly.

"Oops, excuse me." Gohan embarrassingly apologized as Naruto's eyes went wide with horror. How would he pay for this meal when he blew over half of his living expenses for the month for prank equipment? Almost as if sensing the prankster's thoughts, Teuchi raised a hand.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, consider it on the house for your new friend." Teuchi smiled as his worried were now extinguished.

"Really? Thanks old man!" Naruto exclaimed before glomping Teuchi who pat his head affectionally as he was like the son he never had.

"Haha, of course, kid." Teuchi laughed as Naruto sat back down.

"Yeah thank you for the food, Mr. Teuchi, Miss Ayame." Gohan politely bowed as the two smiled back at Gohan.

"Haha, you're welcome to come back anytime!" Ayame giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gohan smiled before Naruto pat his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan, why don't I give you a quick tour of the village?" Naruto suggested as Gohan gave an intrigued look.

"Okay, let's do it." Gohan replied before the two left the ramen shop. Naruto then gave the son of Goku a very long tour around the Leaf Village as he showed him the ins and outs of the place, showing him where the different shops and restaurants were along with the park, the library, hot springs and other places. However, the last of their stops was the Hokage monument.

"And this is where the Great Stone Faces are." Naruto said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, it's almost like Mount Rushmore with the different faces of the presidents, the leaders of my world." Gohan observed before Naruto grabbed Gohan's hand.

"C'mon, let's go above!" Naruto said before the two ran to where the two were at the top of the village.

"That's where you fell from." Naruto explained pointing at the crater Gohan caused as Gohan looked at it in amazement.

"Wow…." Was all Gohan could say before his attention was turned to Naruto who looked down at the village with a happy smile.

As Gohan walked to where Naruto was, he was instantly impressed with the view from down below.

"Wow! The view up here is amazing. You can see everything!" Gohan noticed as Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Right!? I come up here every time I have a bad day…." Naruto replied with a nostalgic look in his eyes. It was up here where he decided to become Hokage, a goal that would not only get him power but earn the acceptance and respect of everyone in the village.

Naruto then decided to turn his head to where Gohan was.

"Why don't we go by my place now? It is getting pretty late." Naruto suggested as Gohan agreed. With everything he's experienced in this one day, he was pretty winded.

"Yeah, let's do it." Gohan agreed before the two made their way to where Naruto lived, an apartment in a red building.

As Naruto opened the door, he immediately turned to Gohan.

"Welcome to casa de Naruto!" Naruto goofily grinned as Gohan observed how small the compartment was but it looked relatively comfortable. Although his mother's manners kicked in from commenting on how small it was.

"Looks pretty cozy." Gohan commented before Naruto showed him around the living quarters where the kitchen and bathroom were.

"And here's my room. Thankfully I have a sleeping bag for ya to sleep in." Naruto said as he went in his closet before handing Gohan a green sleeping bag.

"Thanks so much for all this Naruto. I really appreciate it." Gohan gratefully thanked the jokester who smiled.

"Haha no problem! Besides I can't let you just sleep in the street, right!?" Naruto playfully asked as the two boys shared a round of laughter together. They hadn't even known each other for a whole day yet they were already well-acquainted with each other. Although they didn't care to ask why as the bond between them was worth it.

"Thanks again, Naruto. You're a true friend." Gohan smiled as Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. It had been the first time anyone had really referred to him as a friend. While he hung out with Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba, it had been mainly because they shared a similar agenda of pranking and pissing off Iruka but they were more so acquaintances and allies rather friends.

"Friends? You really mean that?" Naruto turned around only to see Gohan asleep. It was only 7:15 in the evening. Now while most kids would be awkae by this time, with the day Gohan had of being thrust into a fight he had no intention of fighting in along with awakening a power that made him the strongest in his world along with losing his father for the second time in his life, it was definitely taxing to any eleven year old child. Most people would've lost their sanity.

Naruto smiled before letting the hybrid get some sleep before deciding to hit the hay himself as he woke up particularly early that morning.

However, as the two boys got a night of slumber, neither of them were aware of the grand adventure just laying in wait for the two of them.

And that's the second chapter done for you all! Haha a lot happened here; Gohan found out he's in another world and has decided to become a ninja since he sees this as a second chance of sorts for himself! Not to mention, he's started an unbreakable new bond with the unpredictable Naruto Uzumaki! ;) Next chapter he starts the ninja academy and meets up with the other rookie graduates so definitely look forward to that as that'll definitely be enjoyable! XD

I also hope you enjoyed that I let Kakashi have a little more of an impact in Naruto's life than he did in canon! Because it ALWAYS bugged the hell out of me why he didn't help Naruto more out as a child -_-

Also please don't continue to vote on the poll for who you all want Gohan to be with and for anyone wondering, this story will be updated on Thursdays from now on! ^_^ Why? Because Thursdays are my good days XD And with that being said you can expect Chapter 3 to be released next Thursday, December 28th! ^0^

Please also don't forget to let me know all your thoughts on how the story's going so far in addition to your thoughts on the story thus far and with everything said, I'll see you all next Thursday!

Til next time guys, peace! ^_^


	3. The Ninja Academy

Hey, guys! I hope you all had an AMAZING Christmas! I got some video games, clothes, money, blu-rays and some other stuff but you all probably don't care about that and I should probably get to the chapter, right? XD Oh and before I say anything, in case for you all wondering about the results of the pairings I gathered from reviews, here they are:

Gohan/Sakura: 4

Gohan/Ino: 5

Gohan/Hinata: 11

Gohan/Tenten: 7

Gohan/Temari: 8

And on the poll I put up, here're the results; Gohan X Tenten is in 1st place with 24 %, Gohan X Sakura is in 2nd place with 21 %, Gohan X Temari is in 3rd place with 19 %, Gohan X Hinata is in 4th place with 17 % while Gohan X Ino is in last place with 14 %. Keep voting since ya have til chapter 10! ;D

Now with all that being said and done, let chapter three begin! And please remember I DON'T own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z, thanks! ;)

* * *

 _Gohan stared above at a bulbous-looking, hideous monster laughing in glee at he began expanding as much as a balloon._

" _Hahaha, boy this is the end for you! You think you could beat me but you can't! I'm going to blow myself up now and I'm taking you with me! Say goodbye to your precious planet" Cell chortled as the breath nearly left Gohan's lungs at Cell's proclamation._

" _N-no don't!" Gohan yelled as a plan to stop Cell began hatching in his mind. He had gotten the necessary power needed to put down the diabolical android…surely it couldn't end up like this._

 _Cell continued laughing at Gohan's expense as he continued getting bigger and bigger. Oh how much he grateful for his self-destruction for sticky situations like this. The nerve of this damn child getting the better of him. At least now he'd have the last laugh._

" _You lose little man! I'm going to destroy this planet!" Cell bragged before Gohan adopted a battle pose._

" _No you won't!" Gohan replied as he refused to let this bastard win. He would defeat him and protect not only the earth but the Universe as a whole._

 _However before he could make a move, Cell playfully raised his hands up._

" _Watch out! You might make me explode! You don't want to make me upset! One little shock could set me off and then it's bye-bye, Gohan! Bye-Bye Goku and so long Earth!" Cell gloated as thoughts of how to counter the evil monster seemed to dwindle, little by little._

" _Hahaha one minute boy and it'll all be over!" Cell grinned as the severity of the situation really hit Gohan as he lost his will to stand._

" _There's forty more seconds left!" Cell gleamed while Gohan could only contemplate on his previous failure to stop Cell. Or rather his refusal to do so._

" _Dad was right….I should've destroyed Cell when I had the chance but I let my powers go to my head….I could've destroyed Cell! I've failed! What have I done!?" Gohan lamented before banging his fists in the dirt below him. He wanted to kill Cell as soon as he awakened his Super Saiyan 2 power but he wanted to make Cell hurt….no…suffer for all the innocent lives he took in his power trip on becoming perfect. But now it seemed as if it was all for naught….All the training with his dad….all the training with Piccolo and the others…Android 16's noble sacrifice….He had wasted all of it and thrown it all away….just on a feeling of revenge!_

" _Damn it! I've been a fool and let Cell win again! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Gohan growled as Cell continued laughing while muttering how he only had ten more seconds left before he would explode and take everyone with him. With Cell's victory assured, Gohan could only wait patiently for his inevitable death. He couldn't believe it….the life of everyone he held precious to him would be lost….All because of his arrogance._

 _That is before a blur of orange and blue appeared in front of him._

 _Gohan looked up in utter surprise to see his father smiling at him while Cell wore a similar expression of shock and horror._

" _Hey you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you." Goku complimented his son with a voice full of pride as Gohan raised an eyebrow as he could only wonder what his unpredictable father was thinking._

" _D-daddy?" Gohan stammered as Goku's smile remained firm on his face._

" _Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan." Goku said as Gohan's eyes raised in horror as he recognized the look in Goku's eyes. It was the same look he saw back when he fought Frieza. Although…unlike last time, he knew with one-hundred percent certainty that whatever plan Goku had in mind would no doubt result in his death._

" _Goodbye…my son…" Goku winked as Gohan could've sworn he saw several tears fall from his father's eyes before he vanished instantly with his Instant Transmission technique._

" _No! Come back!" Gohan yelled as he realized his dad had sacrificed himself for everyone, yet again._

* * *

"Dad, no!" Gohan yelled as he jolted awake in a cold sweat before realizing he was in Naruto's room.

"It was….a dream?" Gohan muttered before looking around and wondering whether or not Naruto heard his scream. Thankfully, Naruto was asleep.

"Mm….Sakura….oh yeah….I love it….." Naruto drooled as Gohan couldn't help but slightly laugh.

"Thank goodness Naruto seems to be a light-sleeper." Gohan quietly said before turning his head over to Naruto's nightstand where the clock said how it was "5:45". While such a time would be dangerously early to most preteens, thanks to his mother having him study since he learned how to read, such a time was a cakewalk for him.

Gohan decided to tiptoe out of the room he shared with Naruto before getting the clothes he wore yesterday. Upon getting himself dressed he decided to leave Naruto's apartment as he starting scanning the streets as he realized that no one was out in the streets at this time of the morning.

With the coast clear, Gohan decided to fly where he assumed no one would be able to see him. He then touched down on in a random part on a forest located outside the village.

As Gohan touched down he exhaled before powering up to his Super Saiyan state.

As he did so he punched several punches in the air along with practicing his kicks for a little while before deciding to stop. Upon doing so he attempted to power up to his Super Saiyan 2 state, however this proved to be easier said than done as he was able to but it was only for a couple of seconds.

"What's….wrong?" Gohan asked as he tried powering up for several more minutes before realizing that he was going nowhere.

"What's up? Why can't I assume my 2nd state for long? I was able to power it back up for a long while with ease when Cell came back so what's different?" Gohan pondered for a couple of more minutes before the answer came to him.

Back then he was filled with rage, anger and hate…..Hate for him killing his father along with Trunks….If he could find that hidden power again, he would definitely be able to call upon it at will.

"I wonder…if it was this hard for dad to control his Super Saiyan state on yardrat." Gohan asked to no one before donning a determined look on his face.

"No matter what, I refuse to be arrogant and selfish like I was yesterday. My foolishness nearly cost me one world….I won't let it happen again!" Gohan vowed with the utmost certainty as he continued his training regimen for about another ten minutes before deciding to go back home but not before meeting up with Hiruzen and getting his money from him.

As he did so, little did he pay attention to three people who were looking at him from a tree above with nothing but curiosity.

"So…I'm assuming that's the mysterious new boy we've heard so much about." A boy clad in a green jumpsuit assumed.

"Indeed, Lee….but did you notice how he was able to get some kind of aura around him while changing the color of his hair?" The boy next to Lee asked. He had long brown hair along with peculiar looking white eyes.

"Yeah. Do you think he has some sort of Kekkai Genkai, Neji?" A girl with brown hair asked. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt along with blue pants.

"Who knows? But we definitely should keep an eye on this kid? He's definitely not normal, that's for sure." Neji replied as a smile suddenly donned on Tenten's lips.

"Okay…but there's no denying how cute he is." Tenten smiled in thought.

* * *

As Gohan walked through the village with the intention on meeting up with Hiruzen, he couldn't help but shake his head at the looks he received.

"Jeez…I know I'm a mysterious kid but it's not like I intended to cause damage on purpose….Hey, maybe I can do something to help! That's what dad would do." Gohan smiled in thought before he eventually reached his destination.

As he made his way inside of the building he couldn't help but notice how big the building was.

"Wow, what a really big building!" Gohan exclaimed before deciding to go in.

"Um, excuse me?" Gohan asked the secretary outside the office who glared at him.

"I was wondering where Mister Hiruzen was?" Gohan asked as she narrowed her eyes at him before she huffed.

"He's busy with paperwork so get lost!" The secretary snapped at him as she growled at him.

"I said he's busy so scram!" The secretary glared at Gohan. She didn't trust the young hybrid and saw him as nothing but a threat to the village. She hated him nearly as much as she hated Naruto.

"Actually it's no big deal. Now I trust you're not giving our new visitor any nasty treatment. Unless…you'd like for me to dock your pay?" Hiruzen asked as the secretary tensed.

"N-no sir!" She answered as Gohan ran to Hiruzen before making his way to Hiruzen's office.

"Thanks for that." Gohan thanked Hiruzen who smiled as the two entered his office.

"My pleasure." Hiruzen replied before going in his desk drawer and handing Gohan an envelope full of money.

"This should get you through the month. Given how you're a growing boy, something tells me the money I give Naruto won't be enough to feed you." Hiruzen slightly chuckled as Gohan smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hiruzen! I really appreciate this." Gohan thanked the elderly man who laughed while smoking his pipe.

"My pleasure, Gohan." Hiruzen laughed as Gohan left the office. As he watched the preteen leave the office, his mind flew back to a lovely meeting he had last night.

* * *

 _Hiruzen was in the center of a special meeting room where only the most important of the Leaf's political factions would meet whenever anything important happened to the Leaf._

" _So you mean to tell us you just let some unknown boy take refuge in our village?" The voice of one irate Hiashi Hyuga asked in disbelief._

" _Indeed I did but according to Inoichi, the boy is a warrior from wherever he originated from. And even more, he seemed to fight on the side of good." Hiruzen reasoned with the angered Hyuga as the voice of the equally disbelieved Tsume Inuzuka decided to speak up._

" _Suppose his ideals of 'good' and 'evil' differ from ours?" Tsume argued._

" _I wouldn't say that. I've spoken to him and he seems to be a good-natured, genuine young man." Hiruzen replied back as Shikaku and Inoichi were silent in the background as their thoughts were on Son Gohan were neutral._

" _So tell me, what do you plan to do with this 'Son Gohan'?" Koharu Utanane asked as Hiruzen grinned._

" _With his interest peaked, I decided to allow him to study at the ninja Academy alongside the kids his age." Hiruzen answered as everyone's eyes went wide in disbelief._

" _You say this boy will be joining our ranks? How will he be able to contribute?" The dark voice of Danzo Shimura pondered._

" _According to Inoichi's observations, he's able to wield extremely powerful jutsu. At the age of around four, he possessed strength even greater than the Three Great Sannin when they graduated." Hiruzen explained as everyone's mouths went agape._

" _T-The Three Great Sannin? That's impossible! No one has been said to have had as much potential as a child other than Shisui and Itachi from the Uchiha clan!" Homura Mitokido stammered as he had heard of no such child having such power._

" _That's right. Now while I gave him the option of getting another occupation in the village, he seemed to want this so I see that he will prove to be a very valuable asset to the Leaf. Howver, I prove on asking Iruka to test out his power so we can see just a sample of his strength." Hiruzen finished as a series of nods went around the village before Hiruzen called the meeting to a close._

 _Meanwhile Danzo couldn't help but smile behind his bandages._

" _Son Gohan…huh?" Danzo simply asked before going away._

* * *

"Let's see how you do today, Son Gohan." Hiruzen smiled as he pulled out a crystal ball from his desk.

Gohan made his way around the village to the local Leaf Village store where he picked up several different kinds of groceries. Upon getting dressed earlier in the morning, Gohan made a quick observation of Naruto's kitchen and noticed how there was nothing but ramen in the kitchen along with a huge carton of milk that was way past his expiration date. With the voice of his overly critical mother kicking in, he immediately decided that he and Naruto needed to eat way better, delectable and healthy food.

As Gohan was satisfied with the foods he picked up, he made his way to the cash register where the sales person immediately shot him a look of disgust and disdain.

"Uh, I'd like to purchase these goods please." Gohan politely asked as the store clerk glared at him.

"Get lost, brat!" The worker glared at Gohan who tried to reason with her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for my entrance in the village but please believe I meant no harm." Gohan tried reasoning with the woman who only huffed and glared at him.

"Because of you my daughter is in the hospital! I'll never forgive you, you damn pest! Now leave before I-"The woman glared before a glare from a pair of ruby colored eyes cut her off.

"Before you what? I trust you're not denying this boy the right to purchase groceries are you?" A woman's voice asked getting the attention of Gohan. As he looked at her he noticed she had shoulder length black hair with piercing red eyes and a weird thorn-like red and white dress.

"But Kurenai he-"The seller argued as Kurenai's glare worsened.

"I wonder what Lord Hokage would think of you denying a child sustenance? He'd no doubt have you fired." Kurenai threatened as the woman paled before reluctantly taking Gohan's goods and letting him pay for them.

Gohan then left the shop with Kurenai, happy that he was able to get the essentials he needed.

"Thanks for that Mrs-Um?" Gohan tried thanking the Genjutsu specialist as she smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Kurenai smiled before vanishing away in a poof of smoke, making Gohan's eyes nearly bug out.

"Was that some kind of Instant Transmission? No…it wasn't as fast…." Gohan pondered before deciding to make his way home and fix breakfast for himself and Naruto.

Naruto then awoke to smells of several different breakfast foods.

"Huh…I wonder what all that is?" Naruto thought as his nose led him to the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice.

Naruto's mouth watered as Gohan smiled at his new friend's reaction.

"Hey there. Like what I made?" Gohan laughed as Naruto nodded energetically.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Naruto yelled as he dug in, eating with manners akin to Goku as Gohan laughed while he ate with a bit more class.

"Whew, that was so good!" Naruto belched as he rubbed his satisfied tummy while Gohan laughed at his friend's reaction to his food. Thankfully he managed to remember his mother's recipe.

"Hey thanks! Yeah I made it just like mom-"Gohan was about to say before his expression turned grim as he was suddenly reminded of his lost family. Naruto noticed this and frowned apologetically.

"Hey Gohan, I'm sorry, I wasn't try-"Naruto tried to apologize as Gohan held a hand up.

"It's fine. Besides, we should probably get ready for school, right?" Gohan suggested as Naruto groaned.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said, albeit a little reluctantly, before going back to his room and getting dressed in his orange and blue outfit while Gohan stood there silently for a couple seconds as he lamented on how if he hadn't been so selfish and arrogant, he wouldn't be in this situation but then he assumed that perhaps this was perhaps a second chance of sorts in order to make sure he didn't repeat his same mistakes.

As Gohan made this thought he decided to change his clothes as he realized that he was kind of sweaty in his current ones and since this was his first day at a new school, he wanted to make a strong good impression. The half-saiyan then dressed himself in a white Chinese style shirt, black pants and black slippers.

"Alright, ready to go?" Naruto asked his new friend who nodded.

"Yeah." Gohan replied before the two left the lovable blonde's apartment. As the two made their way to the Ninja Academy, the two were greeted with the same usual stares of disdain and disgust but unlike yesterday, Gohan noticed how while a lot were directed at him, there were a great deal directed towards Naruto too.

"Hey, Naruto?" Gohan was about to ask before Naruto turned around and smiled.

"I don't know why they're like that towards me." Naruto replied as he had an idea of what the son of Goku was going to ask.

"Do you ever wonder why though?" Gohan asked as Naruto sighed.

"I do….But it doesn't matter….Because one day I'll get their respect and become Hokage!" Naruto grinned a grin akin to the one Gohan saw on his father. At that moment, Gohan had a strong inkling that Naruto would become a shinobi stronger than anyone in this village.

"You do that, Naruto." Gohan smiled at his friend as the two continued their walk until they reached the Ninja Academy.

"So this is it huh? It's sure a big school…." Gohan observed as Naruto could make out nervousness in the half breed's voice.

"Nervous?" Naruto asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I've been homeschooled pretty much." Gohan explained as Naruto grimaced at the thought.

"Wow, rough?" Naruto grimaced as he couldn't imagine having the horror known as school within his home.

"Haha, it's fine. It's really not that bad." Gohan chuckled while internally he was excited at the thought of interacting with people his own age. Aside from the Z-Fighters, he had no real friends his age other than him meeting Lime.

Gohan was snapped from his thoughts as the two were approached by Iruka.

"Ah, so you must be the new student? I'm Iruka Umino." Iruka introduced himself politely as he held his hand out making Gohan smile as he was happy there was another person not hostile towards him.

"Yes sir. I'm Son Gohan. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Iruka." Gohan introduced himself as Iruka smiled at how Gohan was way more polite than the students he was currently teaching.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Gohan." Iruka introduced back before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, you go and sit down while I bring Gohan in." Iruka ordered the blonde who waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes before walking into the building as Iruka and Gohan followed him thereafter.

"I'm glad Naruto didn't scare you away from the village." Iruka chuckled as Gohan return the gesture.

"It's fine. He's my first friend here. The villagers on the other hand…." Gohan trailed off as Iruka smiled.

"Don't worry about it. They're just confused but don't worry, they'll come around." Iruka said before the two reached his classroom.

"Alright, now please wait out here while I get you ready." Iruka said as Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir." Gohan replied as Iruka entered the classroom.

"Alright class, today we have a new student who'll be joining us today. He's new to the village so please be friendly and welcoming to him." Iruka ordered everyone as several students looked interested about the possibility about who the new person might while others just didn't care.

"If you'll please?" Iruka ordered Gohan who walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Son Gohan." Gohan smiled politely as he gave a polite bow while everyone stared at the new comer with shock. The Half-Saiyan could hear various comments about him:

"Hey I heard about him! He's that kid who fell from the sky!"

"Whoa seriously? He's definitely not normal!"

"My parents told me to stay away from him…"

"I know I am…."

"What a freak!"

"He definitely looks too soft to be a fighter….."

Were the majority of the comments Gohan heard while he heard some positive comments;

"Whoa, talk about a cutie!"

"Yeah, he's just as cute as Sasuke!"

"I think he's _even_ cuter!"

Gohan blushed before making his way to sit next to Naruto who he bumped fists with, much to the shock of everyone save for Iruka who smiled at the scene before him.

"To think he and Naruto have a sort of bond only after a day. Hehe." Iruka chuckled interally before opening his book up.

"Alright Gohan, we're on page 100 so try to follow along with Naruto." Iruka said as Gohan nodded before looking at Naruto's book. The son of Goku was stunned to learn how people around here used a force called Chakra instead of what he used, Ki.

The discussion went on for a couple of hours before Iruka led his class outside for an outdoors lesson.

"Now since Gohan is new here, I'd like to gauge his strength so Gohan if you don't mind I'd like to see you attack these five dummies and try not to be too hard on them." Iruka instructed while he sat out five different practice dummies.

"Alright then." Gohan agreed before easily destroying all five of the dummies without even breaking a sweat much to the amazement of everyone.

"Hopefully I didn't over do it." Gohan thought as everyone stared at him in agape.

"W-whoa…." Choji stammered while he couldn't bring himself to eat his bag of chips.

"How…is he that strong?" Shikamaru pondered just as shocked as Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"G-Gohan? How did you do that so fast?" Iruka asked the half-saiyan who laughed sheepishly.

"I've been training all my life since I was four." Gohan nonchalantly admitted much to the amazement of everyone, sans a certain duck haired youth.

"A-amazing…." Iruka said as Gohan decided to speak a topic on his mind.

"By the way Mister Iruka, I noticed how everyone here uses Chakra but that's not what I use to fight." Gohan said as everyone's expressions became even more bewildering.

"Y-you don't?" A shocked Kiba asked.

"Yeah that's right. I use Ki." Gohan began as everyone's shocked expressions only grew.

"H-how? I've never heard anyone use Ki nowadays…." Iruka stammered.

"I see….That explains why I couldn't sense anybody here. But it's not as dangerous as you all might think it is. Ki is the physical manifestation of your fighting spirit and it's very useful for various techniques." Gohan explained before channeling his Ki until a small yellow sphere came from his hands before firing it at one of the Shuriken targets, hitting it but not incinerating it as Gohan made sure to conserve a lot of his energy.

As everyone was dumbstruck, Iruka managed to collect himself somewhat.

"I see….so it's basically akin to Senjutsu….." Iruka theorized as Shikamaru decided to raise his hand.

"So would it be possible for us to be able to use it?" Shikamaru asked as Gohan nodded.

"I don't see why not. It may be a little troublesome for you all and may take a little while but I'm sure you all can learn it." Gohan replied as everyone was amazed for the thousandth time today at the new ability for powers available to them.

"Although with Chakra being akin to pure energy, I can sense you all and I can say Naruto is the strongest of all of the students." Gohan said as everyone's jaws dropped to the ground save for Naruto and Sasuke.

"What!? Seriously!?" Naruto yelled, ecstatic with how his dream may be closer to him than he realized.

"Yep, with some training you'll definitely be a very powerful person." Gohan said

"But Naruto's the dead last of the class though!" Sakura tried arguing as Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just a title and titles mean nothing." Gohan thought, a little exasperated as he thought of Hercule and how he was called "The World's Strongest Man." He was one hundred percent sure Raditz would've killed the bumbling man as Iruka smiled.

"We have around four months left until you the graduation exams but I'm sure you'll be a great ninja." Iruka pat Gohan's shoulders as he smiled.

"Right!" Gohan smiled before Iruka called the class back inside and everyone went back inside except for one Sasuke Uchiha who stared at the back of Gohan.

"Son Gohan….If I can use Ki like him…I'll definitely be able to kill Itachi….Definitely!" Sauske darkly thought before following the rest of the students inside.

* * *

The rest of the day went on without any sorts of hitches before the day ended and Gohan decided to go to the library with taking a reluctant Naruto.

"I hate libraries!" Naruto groaned as Gohan laughed since his father hated them too.

"Just chill while I try to find out more of the history here." Gohan suggested as Naruto went off to find off things to read before coming across a couple of…..dirty books…for a lack of better words as Gohan looked up only to catch a glance at what Naruto was reading before sighing and choosing to say nothing.

"Something tells me Naruto and Master Roshi would be the best of friends if they met…." Gohan rolled his eyes as he read on the history of the Leaf village.

"Wow….so this village was founded by Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha with Hashirama becoming the first hokage while Madara went rogue and left the village before he was killed by Hashirama….Interesting…." Gohan read the book with interest as Naruto decided to get Gohan's attention.

"Hey Gohan…." Naruto began as Gohan looked up from what he was ready.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied.

"Do you think you can teach me all that Ki stuff sometimes? It looks really interesting!" Naruto pleaded as Gohan smiled.

"Sure, why not. We can start on Saturday." Gohan suggested as Naruto beamed.

"That sounds great! Thanks!" Naruto grinned.

"Haha, you're welcome." Gohan replied as he continued reading on the history of the village as Hiruzen smiled at the day's events from his crystal ball.

"So, it looks like Gohan is not only a strong person but he can use Ki…He definitely will be a benefit for this village." Hiruzen thought with glee as his thoughts trailed to the future ahead….

* * *

The Third Chapter is done and done, guys! So a lot happened in this chapter with Gohan entering the Ninja Academy and showing off not even a fraction of his power along with characters like Kurenai, Neji, Lee, Tenten and other members of the Konoha 12 being introduced! ^_^

Now in some stories like "Mirai Shinobi", they wrote it as impossible for the characters to use Ki but I think it's entirely possible but it'd take a bit of work. Especially when you consider Ki being akin to Senjutsu with Goku gathering the energy needed for the Spirit Bomb being really similar to how Naruto or Jiraiya gather energy for their sage mode.

For everyone wondering, next chapter we'll be switching to the Dragon Ball Verse and see how everyone has reacted to the "death" of Gohan so that'll definitely be enjoyable for you all!

And with four months til they graduate, the bond between Gohan and the Konoha 11 will be VERY close and so the next couple of chapters will be fillerish in order to bond Gohan and everyone. I feel this would be better rather than just skipping to the graduation exams as that'd be very predictable XD

Now like always, please also don't forget to let me know all your thoughts on how the story's going so far in addition to your thoughts on the story thus far and with everything said and done, please continue to fav, follow, review this story and I'll see you all in Chapter 4 next Thursday! Til the next chapter, catch you all later! ^_^


	4. Ki Training 101

First of all, I'd like to start this chapter off by saying "HOLY CRAP!" 50+ reviews by only the THIRD chapter!? Thank you guys SO MUCH for enjoying this story! And as such I believe I should announce the current pairing results!

Gohan/Sakura: 4

Gohan/Ino: 7

Gohan/Hinata: 14

Gohan/Tenten: 7

Gohan/Temari: 10

And on the poll I put up, here're the results; Gohan X Tenten is in 1st place with 24 %, Gohan X Sakura, Gohan X Hinata and Gohan X Temari is in 2nd place with 19 % while Gohan X Ino is in last place with 14 %. (Wow no love for Ino XD) Keep voting since you have til chapter 10! ;D

Now let the chapter officially begin and kindly remember I have NO rights to Naruto or Dragon Ball Z ^_^

 _Winding the clock back a spell….._

"What the hell do you mean it's beyond your power!?" An irate Piccolo yelled to the looming dragon summoned above Kami's lookout.

After the conclusion of the battle with Cell, the Z-Fighters had gathered together at the long winding tower above in order to reverse all of the damage Cell caused, and it had been mostly achieved. While they intended to revive their dead friends, Goku was unable to come back due to previously being revived with the Earth's Dragon Balls once before. However, what was most shocking to everyone was how it was revealed that Gohan wasn't dead. When they attempted to bring Gohan back to them, Shenron was unable to locate Gohan's current whereabouts.

"It is well beyond as I have previously said. I cannot locate the one named Son Gohan." Shenron replied in his deep, gravelly voice, much to the disbelief of others.

"It….can't be…." Krillin barely gasped out.

"Gohan…." The newly revived Trunks sadly stammered at the loss of his master. Was this the fate of his master in every single timeline? To be swept away from his home without ever coming home?

While some were saddened over the news of the lost half-saiyan, others were pissed off.

"What the hell do you mean you can't locate my baby!? You're the eternal dragon so get off your ass and find my baby!" A pissed off and emotional Chichi yelled as tears streamed down her eyes. Today was not her day. First she lost her husband again and now her baby was lost with no way to return home.

Meanwhile in other world, Goku looked down in shame as tears came to his eyes. It had all been his fault. His plan for his son to defeat Cell nearly failed and nearly cost not only the life of his son but the planet as a whole. If only he had been more responsible.

"Damn it!" Goku growled as he punched a random cloud below.

"If only I was strong enough to defeat Cell…Damn it….." Goku growled as his anger was lost while his anger was replaced with grief.

"Gohan….son….I failed you….I'm so sorry…." Goku rasped out as tears fell through the clouds under snake way while King Kai watched his beloved student with sorrow in his eyes.

"Poor Goku…there has to be a way…." King Kai pondered before an idea came to his head.

"That's it!" King Kai exclaimed, getting the attention of the saddened Saiyan.

"What's it, King Kai?" Goku asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Maybe he's just stranded in a different part of the universe." King Kai explained as Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Goku curiously asked.

"It looked to be some sort of distortion in time and space that happened in that Kamehameha clash. Although I don't want to…I'd have to converse with the other Kais…." King Kai finished, albeit a little reluctant at the end as he imagined the reactions of the other Kais when they find out about his accidental death.

"R-really? You think this'll work?" Goku asked, his hope slowly returning.

"I'll try my best Goku." King Kai smiled, happy that his favorite student was getting his inner flame back.

"Thank you so much King Kai." Goku smiled a smile akin to how things were before today.

"Of course, Goku." King Kai replied as Goku decided to make his presence known to the Z-Fighters.

"Hey guys! You should all probably ask Shenron to teleport you guys to New Namek so you can bring me back! After Gohan, I'm the strongest person on Earth so I can't just leave the earth unprotected!" Goku announced to his friends as they all nodded in understand.

"Right. Shenron, please take us all to New Namek!" The young Namek, Dende, exclaimed.

"It shall be done…." The eternal dragon communicated before everyone on the lookout was transported to the beautiful, green world of New Namek.

"Oh, it's you all!" Elder Moori smiled in recognition of the Z-Fighters but tensed at the site of Vegeta. Vegeta responded by rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Haha, uh it's okay Elder Moori, Vegeta's on our side now!" Bulma tried to explain with a sheepish look on her face as he looked at her uncertainly.

"…Is this true?" Moori asked the Saiyan who scoffed.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Vegeta rolled his eyes as Moori sighed.

"Fine. Now what brings all of you here?" The Namek as the earthlings who explained the results of the Cell Games.

"I see….Well after everything Goku did for us, we'll happily use our Dragon Balls to revive him back to life." Moori smiled.

"Thank you!" Krillin thanked before the New Namekians gathered the Namekian set of Dragon Balls. Dende then summoned the Namekian Dragon, Porunga.

"You have awoken me from my slumber…Speak your wish…." Porunga ordered.

As Dende communicated the wish to bring Goku back to life it was approved as Goku's Halo was gone before he appeared on New Namek where he greeted his friends with goofy, trademark smile.

"Hey guys!" Goku cheerfully greeted before he was glomped by most of his friends save for Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta while they looked to the side happily. Well Tien and Piccolo while Vegeta did his best to act disinterested.

"Happy to have you back man!" Yamcha grinned.

"Heh, I'm happy to be back!" Goku retorted as Porunga decided to end the happy reunion.

"You all have used two sets of wishes….Speak your last wish while my mood still stands!" Porunga bellowed as Goku laughed.

"Haha sorry about that! Can you tell Porunga to take us back to Earth, Dende?" Goku asked the young Namekian.

"Yeah of course!" Dende replied before communicating the wish to the dragon and before anyone knew it, Goku and the others were right back on Kami's Lookout. Despite their joy at having their beloved hero back, the feeling was rather bittersweet.

"I can't believe it….Gohan can't be found…." Tien muttered sadly as everyone looked down in shame as they could only ponder about Gohan's fate and whether he was alive or not.

Chichi openly wailed for the loss of her child as Goku went to his wife and embraced her comfortably.

"Chichi…It'll be fine….After all, King Kai told me he'd attempt to look into things and see whether he could find Gohan or not. Don't lose hope, Chi. Everyone…" Goku said in an attempt to cheer everyone up as it seemed to work.

"Yeah…I'd love to wait around and see Gohan again! But…." Trunks trailed off as Bulma turned her head towards her future son.

"You still have to defeat the androids in your past." Bulma finished as Trunks nodded in confirmation.

"That's right. My world needs me. And then afterwards I can rebuild my timeline and with Goku giving me the coordinates for New Namek, hopefully I can revive the warriors of my time that way my world can be as prosperous as this one." Trunks explained as everyone smiled for Trunks now that he gained the power necessary to defend his world, especially Vegeta, who learned to appreciate his son after he received a "friendly" wake up call from Cell earlier.

"Good for you, Trunks! I'm certain you'll be able to defeat the androids of your time! Now as for me, I'd like to achieve the next level of Super Saiyan just like Gohan did. Which is why I'm gonna use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku announced to everyone.

"But I thought you said it could only be used twice in a lifetime?" Yamcha asked as Mr. Popo came from behind.

"Actually thanks to Dende modifying the room, one can use it as many times as they want to." The genie explained as Goku nodded.

"Right. And you all can even train with me too. I'll even teach you all the Kaioken!" Goku suggested as the other Z-Fighters looked at him in excitement, save for Vegeta.

"Oh that's right! King Kai was gonna teach us but we were all busy with the Frieza situation." Piccolo replied as memories of being shot with Frieza's death beam made him slightly cringe.

"And with the time limit of the room, I'm sure after a day you can all learn it." Goku explained as Vegeta growled.

"I don't need your damn charity, Kakarot. I can get strong all on my own!" Vegeta growled as Trunks, Bulma and Goku laughed.

"Haha, I knew you'd say that. Still the offer stands." Goku reminded the Saiyan Prince as Vegeta scowled while crossing his arms on his chest.

"Same old dad…" Trunks thought.

"Well I'm anxious and eager to learn it, Goku." Yamcha grinned.

"Yeah when do we start?" Tien asked.

"Tomorrow because….." Goku seriously began, getting the attention of everyone.

"Because?" Everyone asked.

"I'm starving!" Goku yelled as his stomach growled leading nearly everyone to face-fault, save for Vegeta who rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass…." Vegeta drawled.

"…Sounds….fair…" Piccolo replied in an irritated voice.

"Alright, it's a plan then!" Goku cheered as Chichi walked up behind him.

"Uh honey, while that's good to hear you want to get stronger, I should tell you some news I've been trying to tell you for a while." Chichi began as Goku turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Goku asked as Chichi grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" Chichi announced as everyone, even Vegeta, went wide-eyed at the revelation.

"WHAT!?" Everyone announced, except for a certain Namekian and Saiyan Prince announced.

"I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl…" Chichi giggled as everyone, save for Piccolo and Vegeta, gave the Ox Princess their congratulations.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone." Chichi gratefully thanked as Goku was as still as a statue before a loud thump was heard on the lookout.

"Goku!?" Everyone yelled as Vegeta smirked as the embarrassing state of his rival.

"I'm not picking him up." Vegeta bluntly stated ignoring the looks he received.

 _Getting Back to Current Time….._

Gohan, clad in a black tank top and blue shorts, stood in the middle of field as he looked at the blonde across from him with a look of irritation.

The reason being was that the half-saiyan was rudely awoken from a nice dream by the energetic blonde who demanded that he get up so they could get a start on his Ki training. Gohan could now understand why some of the Z-Fighters got irritated with his father at times.

"You know, maybe you should let people get their fair share of sleep, Naruto. Some people need it…." Gohan covered his mouth to yawn as he was instantly reminded how early his mother would wake him up to study. Man did he not miss those days?

"Haha, sorry." Naruto lamely apologized as Gohan sighed. Yep, Naruto was definitely just like Goku.

"Anyways, shall we get started?" Gohan asked as Naruto grinned eagerly.

"Yes, please!" Naruto gleamed.

"Okay first off I feel I should explain the essence of Ki. Think of it like as the hidden energy or power located deep within your body." Gohan began his explanation as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Hidden power?" Naruto asked confused.

"Right. And it may be a bit troublesome for you to gather your Ki at first given how your body is more accustomed to Chakra, it'll be harder but with time I'm sure you can learn it." Gohan explained before sitting down as he instructed Naruto to do the same.

"Now to start, you hold your arms out like this in order to draw out your hidden Ki." Gohan said as he cupped his arms forward.

"Once you do that, you slowly draw out the hidden power with you…Like so…." Gohan explained before he began concentrating his inner Ki before a small yellow sphere appeared from his chest.

"Whoa that's amazing!" Naruto yelled as Gohan smiled.

"Now you try it, Naruto." Gohan ordered his friend who nodded his head.

"Uh right." Naruto agreed as he tried his best to gather his inner Ki but after five minutes, his face turned red from the strain and he fell back on his butt.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?" Naruto relented on his failure.

"The problem is you need to be as calm as the sea when you gather out your Ki. You were putting too much force into it which is extremely dangerous so you need to try again and get your mind and body within peace." Gohan scolded the energetic blonde who sighed.

"Right…." Naruto groaned as he wasn't the calm type. Heck he didn't have a reputation for being "hyperactive" for nothing!

Naruto was able to sit still for a good five seconds before nearly falling behind in frustration.

"I'm not the 'sit-still, be uber patient" kinda guy! This is gonna be impossible!" Naruto yelled as Gohan sighed at his friend's attitude.

"Naruto has the attitude but is there a way…Ah! Wait that's it!" Gohan announced to himself before he turned to Naruto smiling.

"I've got it. Try to communicate your want of wanting to use Ki with a particular goal in mind. Like you want to become just like Mr. Hiruzen, right? Translate that dream into your desire of mastering Ki." Gohan explained as Naruto raised an eyebrow still uncertain.

"….Well…okay….If you say so…" Naruto sighed as he went silently into thought. If he mastered Ki like Gohan, he'd definitely be one step closer to his dream of becoming Hokage. Especially considering Gohan's comment about his strength.

As he thought this old memories came into Naruto's mind.

"Hey look! It's him! It's that boy…"

"Is he coming over here? If so I'm leaving…."

"Get away from us you freak!"

"Monster!"

Naruto grit his teeth as a long tear fell from his eye. He so desperately wanted to know why everyone loathed him but when he asked the old man, all he received was a vague answer. Yes, he was a troublemaker and somewhat of a delinquent but he was an all-around alright guy. He'd happily take in anyone who was on the streets and for him to be a pariah all his life for reasons he had no idea why was utterly maddening to him.

He would do it. He would become a strong man and ninja and get the respect of everyone in the village and then become hokage.

He would do it!

NO MATTER WHAT!

As Gohan observed his protegee, he noticed the outline of a small ball of Ki forming in Naruto's hands. While it wasn't a quarter as big as the one he was able to produce earlier (with little to no effort), it was definitely a start.

"Naruto, you're doing it!" Gohan exclaimed happily for his friend as an excited grin made its way onto Naruto's face.

"Really!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, just focus a little bit more!" Gohan said, proud of his student.

"O-"Before Naruto could do anything, the kicking up of leaves cut him off, disrupting his concentration.

The two bewildered boys looked up to see a bizarre looking boy about their age with a bowl cut hairdo, large bushy eyebrows and a very hideous green jumpsuit.

"….Who…are….you?" The confused son of Goku asked the mysterious new comer as he smiled.

"You want to know my name? Gladly! I am Rock Lee, the handsome devil of the Hidden Leaf!" Lee grinned before striking a pose while the other two preteen boys were left bewildered with blank expressions of shock.

"…O….kay?" Gohan uneasily replied as Naruto got over his shock.

"Hey bushy brows! Piss off! You're disrupting my training!" Naruto yelled with an irritated expression as Lee returned his irritated look.

"Bushy brows!? How dare you!?" Lee yelled before the two stomped up to each other and got in each other's faces.

"And who the hell got you that outfit!? A charity worker!?" Naruto roared as Lee's already limitful patience was broken by ten times.

"How dare you insult this outfit!? My sensei, Guy, got this for me!" Lee yelled as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Who gives a shit!?" Naruto retorted before Gohan, being the peaceful mediator he was, got in between the two.

"Uh…Lee…so why have you come here in the first place?" Gohan asked as Lee calmed himself down.

"Oh right. The reason I'm here is because I'd like to have a fight with you." Lee explained as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"A fight?" Gohan pondered.

"That's right. I hear you don't use Chakra but are really powerful, especially with Ki." Lee said as Gohan's raised eyebrow widened even more.

"Huh….the gossip here spreads pretty fast huh?" Gohan internally thought before turning to Lee.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Gohan said as he was certain he'd no doubt beat Lee. Though he did have some potential, Gohan could sense.

"Well let's just see whether it is or not!" Lee roared as he attempted to assault Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks as Gohan dodged them with relative ease.

"Whoa…awesome! That Lee freak is fast as hell but Gohan's able to keep up with him!" Naruto observed with amazement as Lee was just as astonished.

"What the?" Lee asked in amazement as he stopped his assault on the young hybrid.

"No one has been fast enough to keep up with my punches and kicks before…." Lee breathed out speechless as Gohan shrugged.

"Well apparently I did." Gohan joked as he remembered his father using the same joke when he fought Jeice and Burter back on Namek all those years ago.

"Huh…if that's the case, let's see how you do against this!" Lee yelled before he disappeared in a sudden flash.

"Whatever you're doing isn't gonna wor-"Gohan tried ending the fight for Lee's intergrity before he was suddenly kicked into the air.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled in concern for his friend.

"…Work…" Gohan finished as he was abruptly kicked into the air before a voice from behind decided to speak up. He wasn't hurt in the slightly but he was slightly curiously about Lee's apparent plan.

"Impressive Son Gohan….let's see how you do against this!" Lee roared as he kicked Gohan several times in the air before deciding to wrap the bandages on his arms around him.

"What're you?" Gohan was about to ask as Lee grinned.

"Let's see how you do against the ground with my Primary Lotus!" Lee roared as he was about to send Gohan straight into the ground before Gohan decided to end this.

"Yeah…no." Gohan said before breaking out of the taijutsu user's bandages and knocking him towards the ground with little force on his end before Lee landed back first to the ground.

"Haha, that's why Gohan's the best! Though I wish I was that strong and badass…." Naruto thought, a little jealous at the end.

"Lee…I think we should stop this." Gohan suggested as Lee wiped his mouth before standing up defiantly and smirking.

"You know Gohan…you're strong….I'd say even stronger than Neji…last year's number one rookie…" Lee began as Gohan raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Neji?" Gohan asked before Lee continued.

"As I am right now I have absolutely no chance against you….but let's see how I am with my hidden gates!" Lee declared before donning a peculiar pose.

"Hidden gates?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

Before Lee could do anything, a shuriken disrupted his process and nearly knocked him back. The source was a man who literally looked to be an older version of Lee, possibly his father.

"Good day, my young boy! Life treating ya good!?" The man gleefully greeted as Gohan was taken even more aback by this weird man.

"Another weirdo!?" Naruto thought as he nearly fell back in frustration.

"Uh…who…are you?" Gohan asked as the man grinned.

"I am Might Guy, the more handsome devil of the Hidden leaf!" Guy exclaimed as his teeth glowed, unnerving the two boys.

"You're the main freak!?" Naruto yelled as Lee grew a tick mark on his head, tired of the blonde's disrespectful attitude.

"How dare you! Guy-Sensei is one of the strongest jonin in the history of the village! Show some respect you pipsqueak!" Lee yelled as Naruto stormed up to Lee.

"Pipsqueak!? Say that again you green suit wearing, bushy browed having freak!" Naruto dissed as fumes blew from within Lee's head.

"Okay that's it!" Lee roared. However, before a potential fight could break out….

"Lee that's enough! Now we need to talk…." Guy started as Lee tensed, already knowing what was coming.

"Yes, Guy-Sensei?" Lee stammered as his sensei balled up his fist.

"How dare you pick a fight with another random person you idiot!?" Guy roared before slamming his fist straight into Lee's face, shocking the half-saiyan and blonde prankster.

"What the hell!?" Both boys yelled as Lee hit the ground before Guy lowered to his height and put his hands on Guy's shoulders.

"Lee…you know…that hurt me more than that hurt you…." Guy began, his voice getting choked up as Lee was just as emotional.

"Y-yes sir…" Lee sniffled before Guy started crying.

"What…is…going on here?" Naruto asked the confused half-saiyan as Gohan could barely speak anything given his current state of shock.

"…You got me…" Gohan replied as they continued staring at the show ahead.

"Never…do anything like that again…." Guy choked on his tears as Lee smiled.

"Yes sir! I love you Guy-Sensei!" Lee sobbed.

"Lee!" Guy yelled.

"Guy-Sensei!" Lee yelled back before the two eccentric fools hugged each other before the image of a sunset appeared behind them.

"…Okay…I'm done…." Gohan said as Naruto silently agreed with him.

"To our next encounter Son Gohan!" Lee smiled as he gave Gohan a thumbs up as he turned around after getting out of Guy's hug.

"Uh…sure?" Gohan nervously replied before Guy gave Lee a pat on his head.

"Now, let us run across the village 1000 times in order to regain our youth!" Guy suggested as Lee cheered.

"Right! To the power of youth!" Lee cheered before the two got on their hands and waddled off, much to the amazement of the two.

"…What….just…happened?" Naruto asked the more intelligent of the two.

"…I don't know….nor do I want to know…." Gohan stammered, slightly traumatized at what he just saw. Thank goodness the sound of Naruto's grumbling stomach cut him off.

"Wanna get some ramen for lunch?" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered before the two boys then entered the village where Gohan noticed how the treatment of him changed significantly over his stay in the village. It had been around four days since Gohan literally landed in the world of the Shinobi and the village's reception of him got even worse!

Given how it spread how he didn't use Chakra but rather Ki, he was treated just as much of a freak as Naruto was.

As Gohan shrugged off the treatment of the villagers, the two eventually entered the Ramen shack where Naruto immediately ordered ramen for the two of them.

Thankfully it arrived pretty fast.

"Here's your ramen, Naruto, Gohan!" Ayame cheerfully yelled while winking at Gohan, making him blush before she went back into the kitchen.

"Good as always…." Gohan said after finished his bowl of ramen as Naruto grinned.

"You like her don't you?" Naruto laughed as Gohan blushed.

"N-no I don't!" Gohan tried to lie as Naruto chortled.

"Oh yes you do! You totally have a crush on her!" Naruto laughed harder as Gohan's blush deepened.

"I do not!" Gohan yelled as this didn't stop Naruto but rather inspired him.

"Gohan and Ayame sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-"Naruto began singing.

"Naruto, enough!" Gohan yelled as Naruto ignored him.

"Love! Then comes marriage! And finally-"Naruto was about to finish as Gohan clamped his hands over Naruto's mouth.

"Enough alre-HEY!" Gohan yelled before he realized what Naruto did.

"You licked my hand!" Gohan recoiled in disgust as Naruto grinned.

"Ain't nothing wrong with having a crush on Ayame." Naruto smugly smiled as Gohan narrowed his eyes as the blonde.

"You know…there are times like this morning when I absolutely hate you…." Gohan began as Naruto's grin only got wider.

"And?" Naruto tried holding in his laughter.

"This is one of those times." Gohan growled.

Chapter Four is officially in the history books! So baby Goten is coming, Naruto is starting on his journey to learn Ki, Gohan squared off against Lee while Guy-Sensei was introduced and Goku is officially revived back to life!

Now I decided to bring Goku back because I'm gonna tell you all right now, after these small slice of life chapters (Which won't last much longer, I promise! XD), I'm NOT going to stick to the canon of Naruto or Dragon Ball. Why? Because I'm sure we can all agree that'd be boring for me to rewrite episodes into fanfiction that you can watch on Kissanime in like 15 minutes so yeah XD

And yeah, Goku's gonna teach the other Z-Fighters the Kaioken because I think they should've learned it since it's so badass! But then again this was around the time, everyone was shafted save for the Saiyans in the story -_- Well you all will be very relieved to know the other Z-Fighters like Yamcha, Tien and Krillin will play a MAJOR role in the story! =D

And I know some of you might comment on Gohan's crush on Ayame but don't worry, think of it like Ash's crush on Giselle in Pokemon. A crush that won't go anywhere XD

Plus pairings won't happen until we get to the timeskip of this story so don't worry about 11-12 year olds getting together, showing PDA and etc. XD

In either case, I should explain how Chapter 5 won't be released NEXT Thursday January 11th but the FOLLOWING one January 18th! The reason being is because I go back to school next week so….yeah… XD Unfortunately as of now, instead of Saiyan Shinobi being updated every week, it'll be updated every TWO weeks! I hope that's not a problem for anyone XD Thanks for understanding ^_^

In any case, please don't forget to let me know all your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole and with all that said and done, please continue to fav, follow and review this story and I will see you all on January 18th with chapter 5!

Til next time, stay beautiful you lovely readers you! ^_^


	5. Repair and Rebuild

After two weeks, I'm back with Chapter Five as promised! =D Hopefully the wait wasn't too bad for you guys! XD But it was necessary for school XP

For everyone wondering, here're the current results of the requested pairings:

Gohan/Sakura: 5

Gohan/Ino: 7

Gohan/Hinata: 17

Gohan/Tenten: 10

Gohan/Temari: 14

And on the poll I put up, here're the results; Gohan X Tenten is in 1st place with 22 %, Gohan X Hinata is in 2nd place with 20 %, Gohan X Temari is in 3rd place with 19 % followed by Gohan X Ino and Gohan X Sakura being tied in 4th place with 18 %. Like I've said in the last four chapters, if your pairing isn't as high as you want it keep on voting since you have til chapter 10! ;D

Now with all that said please enjoy the chapter and kindly remember I own NOTHING of Dragon Ball or Naruto as they belong to Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively. Muchos Gracias ^_^

* * *

Gohan smiled as he walked around the village of Konohagakure as it was a relatively beautiful day. With there being no classes today as it was a Saturday, Gohan's decided to help fix up the damage he indirectly caused around the village as he felt it was his way to help make amends with the villagers he unintentionally injured.

Although due to the stories of him using Ki instead of chakra he was branded even more of a freak by the villagers along with his peers as a whole and as such he's looked at no differently than how Naruto is received.

Hopefully with these kind gestures in mind, maybe some of this negative attention will be directed away from our favorite hybrid.

As Gohan made his way around the village, he came across a particular building.

"Yamanaka Flower Shop, huh?" Gohan observed before noticing the cracks the shop had.

"It looks to be repaired but I can help finish it." Gohan smiled before deciding to walk inside. After all, repairing stuff was one of his strong suits especially thanks to incidents like what happened with the Black Water Mist during the whole Garlic Jr mess.

"Hello in here!" Gohan politely greeted before a middle aged woman came walking out. She had brown hair tied into a bun with a very elegant dress. As soon as she saw Gohan, her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Oh it's you. May I help you?" The woman asked as Gohan politely smiled.

"Yes. I'd like to help repair the damage I caused your shop as I feel it's the right thing to do." Gohan genuinely answered as the woman's gaze never faltered.

"Hmm….and it was a lot of damage you caused." The woman responded as she didn't trust Gohan, something the half-saiyan immediately caught onto.

"Ma'am, I'm aware there's bad blood between you and I and that's why I'd like to fix it. Genuinely!" Gohan tried reasoning with the woman.

Before she could say anything, one Inoichi Yamanaka came walking out behind her.

"Oh Gohan!" Inoichi politely greeted the young preteen.

"Oh hello there. Not to be rude but may I ask who you are?" Gohan asked as Inoichi smiled.

"I'm Inoichi Yamanaka and right here is my wife. And I know who you are as I'm one of the ninja in this village. One of the ninja who saw you in the hospital." Inoichi explained as Gohan nodded his head.

"Oh I see." Gohan replied.

"And you're here to help repair the shop. I greatly appreciate it." Inoichi expressed to the young boy who nodded.

"It's no problem. Where can I start?" Gohan asked as Inoichi led him around the shop and showed him where the shop was damaged. As Gohan's tour was finished, he smiled as he was sure this work wouldn't take him anymore than an hour.

"Just leave it to me, mister!" Gohan smiled a smile akin to his father's before getting onto work.

As he started his task, Ino watched from afar in shock at what she was seeing. Thankfully she had a day off and she most certainly didn't anticipate any visitors to her parent's flower shop, most definitely _Son Gohan_ , of all people!

"Uh dad?" The bleach blonde asked her father.

"Yes dear?" Inoichi responded.

"Why is _he_ here?" Ino asked, albeit a little rudely, something Inoichi immediately noticed in her tone.

"Gohan is here in order to help repair the damage he indirectly caused and he already feels bad about it, Ino so please don't be so rude." Inoichi scolded his daughter who rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she walked him work. As she did so, she noticed how in tune into his work and how serious he was.

"He caused so much damage so I don't trust him! But…." Ino initially thought before noticing his hair flow in the wind.

"Why is he so damn cute!? Wait a second, Ino!?" Ino thought as she blushed furiously.

"Ino Yamanaka! You're in love with Sasuke! He's your knight in shining armor! Your royal, righteous hero! Your future soulmate! Don't get mesmerized in his good lucks-damn it! You're doing it again!" Ino glared as Ino's parents noticed her inner turmoil.

"Uh dear, you okay?" Ino's mother asked as Ino turned her rage onto her.

"I'm fine!" Ino yelled before storming off as Inoichi laughed.

"Teenagers….Ah I remember back in the day when I was her age." Inoichi chortled as thoughts of the old days came surfacing through his mind.

The work took Gohan around thirty minutes as he made sure to be certain that his work was one hundred percent perfect. Then again, this was really no problem to him. Especially when learning Goku and Krillin used to do all sorts of manual labor when they trained under Master Roshi as young boys.

As Gohan finished he decided to walk around the flower shop before coming to the room where all of the flowers were located. He was immediately taken in by the radiant smells of the flowers as a whole.

"Wow, this scent! It's so amazing! And these flowers are really beautiful." Gohan smiled as he walked around before coming across various different Azaleas, Daisies, Roses, Buttercups, Orchids, Irises, and so on and so forth. However his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Like what you see?" An amused voice asked as Gohan turned around to see Ino sporting an amused smirk on his face.

"Well yeah of course! You helped grow all of these?" The Son of Goku asked the Yamanaka Heiress as she gave him a deadpan look.

"No, the flower fairy just swooped in from the sky and dropped them there. Of course I did." Ino deadpanned as Gohan sheepishly chuckled.

"Oh right, sorry. I guess that was a stupid question, hehe." Gohan chuckled as he came across one flower in particular.

"Oh I know this one! It's a Blue Violet." Gohan smiled before picking up the flower.

"You've seen it before?" Ino asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to my mom once." Gohan smiled as he remembered how his parents celebrated their anniversary after he came home from Yardrat.

"I see. Do you want to buy it?" Ino asked as Gohan shook his head.

"Nah but thanks anyways." Gohan declined before starting to make his way out of the shop.

"Wait that's it?" Ino asked.

"Well…yeah. I just came here to help repair what I caused after all." Gohan answered as he was about to exit before deciding to turn his head back.

"We're in the same class though, right?" Gohan asked as Ino nodded her head.

"Yeah." Ino confirmed.

"Well I'll see you in class then." Gohan smiled before taking his leave, leaving Ino in a state of shock at how well-mannered Gohan was.

Shikamaru and Choji soon walked over, disrupting her thoughts.

"Uh, what is Gohan doing here?" Shikamaru asked as Choji kept eating his chips.

"He said he wanted to help repair the damages he caused which is what he did." Ino replied as Choji decided to speak up.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy like everyone is saying?" Choji suggested.

"Who cares? It's about time for my afternoon nap." Shikamaru yawned before deciding to crash on the first available seat in the flower shop, much to the dismay of his fellow clan friends.

* * *

Gohan then made his way around the village before coming to an apartment complex that was particularly close to the Yamanaka Flower shop. He noticed how it was in slightly rough shape and decided to help this compartment in rebuilding it.

Gohan smiled before knocking on the door.

"Just one moment!" A woman's voice emanated from behind the door before it opened revealing a woman with short blonde hair, green eyes who wore a white dress.

"Oh it's you…." The woman known as Mebuki Haruno sternly greeted the young saiyan.

"Hello there, ma'am. I'm here to help repair whatever was left in repairing this apartment." Gohan smiled as her gaze never left the boy. Gohan did however notice something familiar in her eyes.

"Hmm….thanks to your entrance in this village, several people were injured that day, one of those being my husband!" Mebuki nearly snapped as Gohan immediately felt a pang of guilt in his chest. To think a fight with Cell would end up leading to this.

"I'm aware of that now and that's why I'd like to help in rebuilding." Gohan genuinely said as she sighed before reluctantly letting him in.

"Fine. Allow me to show you the damages in my part of the apartment." Mebuki replied before showing him the damages he caused, it wasn't anything too bad.

"Alright, just give me around half an hour, ma'am!" Gohan grinned before immediately getting to work as the woman could only watch in amazement on how fast he worked. One could only wonder how she'd react if she found out he was part alien…..

After Gohan finished his work, he was rewarded with a glass of lemonade, courtesy of Mebuki.

"And here you are." Mebuki said as she handed Gohan a glass of the refreshing liquid beverage.

"Ah thanks." Gohan gratefully thanked as he downed the cool liquid. This work didn't even make him sweat even a little but he appreciated the gesture none the less.

"Ah Mebuki, who's that in there with you?" A masculine voice asked as Mebuki nearly sighed.

"Just a helper dear who decided to help finish the help in repairing the damage to the apartment." Mebuki answered.

"Bring him in here so I can meet him! Otherwise I can just continue talking to my shadow, hahaha!" The man laughed as his lame joke as Mebuki sighed. In all their years of marriage together didn't he get the memo his jokes were horrible.

"Okay Kizashi." Mebuki reluctantly agreed before gesturing Gohan to follow him into the room she shared with her husband. Her husband was a rather middle-aged man with blue eyes and spiky pink hair, somewhat reminiscent of his father.

"Gohan, this is my husband, Kizashi Haruno. And Kizashi, this is Son Gohan." Mebuki introduced as Gohan nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Gohan politely greeted before bowing in recognition making the man laugh heartily.

"Please! Feel free to call me Kizashi." Kizashi Haruno grinned as Gohan smiled, happy at the man's laidback-nonchalant attitude.

"Okay Kizashi." Gohan smiled as he noticed that Kizashi's arm was in a sling while his leg was in a cast. However, Kizashi raised an eyebrow.

"Now why do you seem familiar?" Kizashi pondered.

"This is the boy that caused that huge thunderstorm a week ago." Mebuki answered as Kizashi's expression was blank.

"I see." Kizashi answered as Gohan frowned, assuming that Kizashi has bad blood to him.

"I know my entrance was rather rude but I didn't mean it I swear! That's why I've been doing everything I can to make amends. If you have bad blood to me I understand but I plan on doing everything I can to at least fix things." Gohan answered before Kizashi smiled.

"I can tell you meant no harm so don't worry. I hold no ill will towards you." Kizashi grinned as Gohan smiled. This man was really just like his father, a huge forgiving heart along with his father's natural goofiness.

"Thank you, Kizashi." Gohan smiled.

"Of course. Although I hold no grudges as being too mad can make a person as mad as a pitcher of salt! Right?" Kizashi grinned before laughing at his joke as Mebuki groaned while Gohan found himself chuckling also.

Yep, definitely just like his beloved dad.

* * *

Gohan then said his goodbyes and was about to make his way out of the apartment before the door opened and he bumped his head into a familiar pink head.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Sakura groaned as she rubbed her head. It was like she walked into a wall of rocks.

"Sorry." Gohan apologized before helping the girl up. Immediately she recognized that it was Gohan who was wearing the same clothes when she first saw him in class and she recoiled her hand away.

"What're _you_ doing here?" Sakura callously asked.

"Wait you live here?" GOhan asked before putting two and two together. Of course, no wonder why Mebuki's eyes reminded him of her while Kizashi's hair was similar.

"Yes I do. What are you doing here, _Gohan_?" Sakura asked while folding her arms as she didn't bother hiding the irritancy in her voice.

"I was just helping in the destruction I caused." Gohan answered as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your destruction caused my dad to be injured." Sakura replied as Gohan smiled.

"I know and that's why I made peace with him." Gohan smiled as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You really did?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! Well I think I should go…" Gohan replied as he knew this was a particularly awkward situation, leaving the flower name alike in a state of confusion.

"He really helped out?" Sakura pondered as Kizashi rolled into the room in his wheelchair.

"I like that boy. Heh, he could be a really good boyfriend for you, Sakura!" Kizashi grinned as Sakura blushed furiously.

"Don't be stupid, dad! Besides I'm in love with someone else!" Sakura yelled as Kizashi remained unfazed.

"He's a lot friendlier than that Sasuke kid who's honestly just a stick in the mud. But he'd definitely get stuck in the mud, haha!" Kizashi slapped his good leg as both mother and daughter sighed in shame.

As Gohan continued his work throughout the day, Shikamaru and Choji couldn't help but watch him from afar as they were particularly interested in this mysterious kid.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Shikamaru and Choji said their goodbyes to each other before Shikamaru walked into his house as it was time for dinner.

"I'm home." Shikamaru yawned as one Yoshino Nara rewarded her son with a fierce glare.

"At least take your shoes off!" Yoshino scolded her son who yawned louder.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru scoffed as Yoshino felt his patience slipping while her son sat down at the dinner table.

"So where were you today, son?" Shikaku asked as Shikamaru sighed.

"I decided to tail that Gohan guy." Shikamaru answered as Yoshino nearly dropped the bowl she was carrying to the table.

"You what? You can't be serious! That kid is nothing but trouble!" Yoshino yelled as Shikamaru scoffed.

"It's not like we're friends. I don't even know the guy. But that kid has something….mysterious about him…." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as Shikaku became intrigued.

"Mysterious?" Shikaku asked.

"Like…there's just something about him you can't help but follow around about…." Shikamaru answered as Shikaku smiled.

"I see. Well in that case just do what you feel is right." Shikaku answered.

"Shikaku!" Yoshino scolded her husband as Shikaku raised a hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Besides Shikamaru's a smart kid so I'm sure he'll make the right decision." Shikaku answered with the utmost confidence in his son.

* * *

Meanwhile Gohan arrived at the official Uzumaki-Son residence. Naruto had purchased a sign yesterday and doodled over it with "The Official Uzumaki-Son Man Cave. Only cool people welcome! Dorks, piss off!" Gohan had his fair share of disagreements with it but was overwhelmed in the end.

"I'm home." Gohan announced while carrying a bag of groceries.

"Oh and where the hell were you?" Naruto asked as he intended to practice more of his Ki-Training.

"I was helping with reconstruction, remember?" Gohan asked in slight irritation as Naruto laughed.

"Haha guess I forgot!" Naruto laughed as Gohan nearly face-faulted.

Yep, Gohan was definitely the genius in this relationship.

"But haha, helping out people, huh?" Naruto smiled as Gohan set down the groceries on the table.

"Yeah." Gohan answered.

"It's like you're the light in the darkness or some crap!" Naruto laughed as Gohan stared blankly at the blonde.

"What?" Naruto blinked as Gohan sighed.

"I swear you really are one of a kind." Gohan said as Naruto's grin widened.

"I know." Naruto gleamed.

"It wasn't a compliment." Gohan nearly sighed.

Yep, it was gonna be a long time before he ever got home…..

* * *

Chapter five is officially up now! I hope you all liked this chapter as it was a slice of life chapter. =) But DON'T worry people we have two more of these chapters before we get into the nitty gritty although I'm sure you guys aren't complaining ANYWAYS XD

I hope you guys really enjoyed watching Gohan interact with more members of the Konoha 11 other than just Naruto as that'd be pretty boring XD The reason for these slice of life chapters is to show Gohan interact and develop a bond naturally with the other characters and to make it more believable rather than just having them bond off-screen and pretending their bond is deep. Though I'm sure you guys all understand.

More importantly, I should inform you all that like today's chapter the next chapter won't come for two weeks and will be released on Febuary 1st. Wow, what a way to start up the month! XD

In any case, please don't forget to let me know all your thoughts on the story thus far and with all that said and done, please don't forget to favorite, follow and review this story and I will see you all with Chapter 6 on Febuary 1st! ^_^

Til next time, stay classy! ^_^


	6. Fun in Konoha

Haha, I find it just funny how I'm welcoming the next month with a chapter of "Saiyan Shinobi"! XD That's just ironic on SO MANY LEVELS from me =P Now I'm sure you're all curious about the current pairing results and here they are!

Gohan/Sakura: 6

Gohan/Ino: 9

Gohan/Hinata: 23

Gohan/Tenten: 11

Gohan/Temari: 19

And the results of the poll are as followed; In first place is Gohan X Tenten with 23 %, Gohan X Temari and Ino are both in second place with 20 % followed by Gohan X Hinata in third place with 19 % and Gohan X Sakura is in last place with 16 %. Continue voting as there're four more chaps left! ^_^

Now with all that said let the chapter begin and remember I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z! If you haven't figured that out by now then I don't know what else to say to you XD

* * *

Hinata panted as she wiped sweat from her brow as the voice of her father snapped her from her train of thoughts.

"Again!" Hiashi's demanding voice commanded as she continued managed to get up in order to combat her younger sister, Hanabi in more training. Despite the girl being only seven years old, she was way more skilled in the art of the Hyuga, the Gentle Fist, than compared to her sister who was five years older than her.

Hinata yelled as she charged at her sister before she was thrown to the ground with ease. As Hinata lifted herself from the ground, frustrated tears built in her eyes as she was reminded of her failure.

"I believe this calls for a lunch break." Hiashi said although Hinata could hear the disappointment etched in his voice. Before anyone could retort, Hinata dashed out of the room.

"Elder sister!" Hanabi tried to follow before Hiashi stopped.

"Enough. Do not go after her." Hiashi ordered as Hanabi sighed before she reluctantly agreed.

"…Yes father….." Hanabi half-heartedly agreed. Despite being above her sister in terms of skills, she still looked up to her sister. She was so kind-hearted and welcoming after all.

Hinata ran through the village before deciding to stop as she caught her breath. It wasn't fair. Why was she given the burden of the Main branch? And because of this her father was extremely strict with her, taking no mistakes whatsoever. She knew deep down her father was ashamed of her….

Before she could think anymore thoughts, a familiar voice cut her off.

"Hey it's you!" One Son Gohan yelled as Naruto trailed behind him.

In the week since he started his Ki training, while he wasn't even a quarter of good and skilled as Gohan was, he was able to make an orb of Ki from the size of a fly to the size of a baseball.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he got right in Hinata's face.

"Uh, Naruto?" Gohan sighed.

"Yeah?" Naruto nonchalantly asked.

"You're too close." Gohan replied as Naruto turned his head before noticing Hinata's face was as red as a beet. Before the boys could say anything, HInata feel back dazed with swirly eyes.

"I…uh….think I did something bad." Naruto nervously laughed as Gohan sighed.

"You think?" Gohan retorted with a hint of amusement.

After about five minutes Hinata woke up under a tree.

"Uhn…." Hinata moaned as Gohan decided to speak up.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked as Hinata sat up.

"Yes I am. Thank you, Gohan." Hinata gratefully thanked the hybrid who smiled in return.

"Of course." Gohan replied as Naruto decided to speak up.

"So why were you out here anyways Hinata?" Naruto curiously asked as Hinata frowned.

"It's…nothing…." Hinata lied as the two preteens weren't convinced.

"The way you were running and your overall body language weren't proof of just 'nothing'." Gohan reprimanded as Hinata sighed. There was no hiding anything from Son Gohan was there?

"Now tell us, what's wrong?" Gohan inquired as Hinata reluctantly decided to spill her guts out in the open.

"It's my father…I haven't been able to keep up with my training…I can see it within his eyes….I'm probably nothing but….a failure to him…" Hinata replied as she was near tears in the end, much to the anger and disgust of the two boys…

"A failure?" Gohan asked.

"What the hell is wrong with him!? No parent should think of their kid as a burden!" Naruto yelled as Hinata shook her head.

"That goes with my responsibilities as a Hyuga…." Hinata sadly said as Naruto stood up.

"I say we go have a talk with your 'dad'!" Naruto growled before running off.

"Naruto wait!" Gohan tried yelling to no avail.

"Naruto! Darn it, guess we gotta go after him." Gohan sighed as the two followed the blonde. They eventually found the blonde lost in a random corner of the village as he had no idea where the Hyuga household was.

Eventually the group made their way to the Hyuga household. It was a large martial-arts dojo like household.

"Whoa, this is huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah it really is." Gohan agreed before Hinata meekly gestured the two to follow her after walking inside.

The two boys were eventually led inside to where Hiashi was talking with the Hyuga elder.

"Oh Hinata. You're back." Hiashi stated.

"Yes father." Hinata replied as Hiashi's eyes darted towards Naruto and stopped at the sight of Gohan.

"Ah…it's you." Hiashi said as Gohan noticed the distrust evident in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm Son Gohan." Gohan politely introduced himself.

"What brings you boys here?" Hiashi inquired as Gohan decided to speak up.

"We hear you've been having problems with Hinata's training." Gohan began.

"And because of that she's been really emotional!" Naruto added as Hiashi scoffed.

"It turns out she's not fit enough to be clan head." Hiashi coolly said as Gohan felt a vein come to his head.

"…What?" Was all Gohan managed to ask.

"She's a failure…weaker than her sister five years her junior. I suppose it was a waste of time with her then." Hiashi stated as Hinata felt tears come to her eyes while Naruto grit his teeth in rage. Sure the two weren't friends but Hinata was never outright mean to him.

"You bastard…" Naruto growled before Gohan put an arm in front of him.

"So you think just because she doesn't perform to whatever standards you have that she's a failure?" Gohan asked, although inwardly he was pissed.

"That is correct." Hiashi bluntly replied as Gohan exhaled.

"Well, have you considered the fact that you're not a very effective teacher?" Gohan asked as Hiashi looked at Gohan.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi asked.

"You're clearly to hard on her. I bet if I worked with her, she'd be better, I guarantee." Gohan asked as a look of amusement adorned Hiashi's feautures.

"You? Really?" Hiashi bemused as Gohan didn't waver.

"That's right. Give me a week and she'll be a better student!" Gohan proclaimed as Hinata looked shocked at him.

"W-what!?" Hinata stammered as Hiashi glared at Gohan, losing his previous amusement.

"Okay then. I give Hinata a week to work with you and we'll see if she can get better without my assistance." Hiashi said to Gohan who smiled.

"Sounds like a fair bet." Gohan grinned as Hiashi said nothing more before leaving to his own devices.

"Uh…Gohan…you probably shouldn't have done that…." Hinata stammered as Naruto yelled, "Yeah! What about my training!?"

"It's fine. I can work with each of you one day each. Sound fair?" Gohan smiled as Naruto shrugged.

"I guess…" Naruto agreed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright then, Hinata. Let's go to the training field." Gohan said before the Hyuga priestess reluctantly followed.

* * *

As soon as the two got there, Gohan immediately stood across from her.

"Okay, show me your form." Gohan instructed.

"Right." Hinata said before getting into her stance and immediately Gohan caught onto her problem.

"I've figured out your problem." Gohan said in realization as Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Which is?" Hinata inquired.

"Your pose lacks any confidence. In order to be an effective warrior, you need to have confidence in yourself." Gohan explained as HInata sighed.

"Well…as you can see…I haven't really had the best reasons why…." Hinata said as Gohan walked up to Hinata before putting his hands on her shoulder.

"You can't let what other people think bring you down. What matters is what you think about yourself!" Gohan explained as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Believe…in myself?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. If you don't have faith in yourself you can't ever hope to get better." Gohan said as memories of his childhood and the fight against Nappa and his lack of confidence came floating through his mind.

"You know Hinata, I wasn't as confident as I am now. I used to run away and hide from battles…that would get some of my friends hurt…." Gohan began a little sadly as Hinata frowned as she felt his pain.

"Oh Gohan…." Hinata said before Gohan looked up and smiled.

"But I changed and became more confident….My master told me how important it is to trust and believe in yourself…Only then can you truly become strong." Gohan finished as Hinata was silent but his words seemed to have struck a chord as Gohan decided to add more.

"So if a wimpy, whiny crybaby like me could do it, you can too!" Gohan grinned as Hinata's eyes widened.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Really." Gohan answered as a small smile adorned Hinata's features.

"You're right….I'll work on it…." Hinata smiled as Gohan told her to try again.

"Again!" Gohan said as Hinata tried to

After a while, Hinata was able to get about 15 percent more confident in herself before showing off her gentle fist abilities on a nearby tree.

"Amazing…" Gohan marveled before he decided to clear his throat.

"Alright, we'll work again on Wednesday, is that okay?" Gohan asked as Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Yes thank you." Hinata smiled before the two walked back into the village where they ran into Kiba and Shino.

"Oh Shino! Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed.

"HInata! You're with Gohan?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." Gohan greeted with a smile.

"Yes. Gohan, these're my friends. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." Hinata introduced her friends.

"Yo!" Kiba greeted as he figured if Hinata liked him, maybe Gohan wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be. Although Shino was still unsure about Gohan.

"It's nice to meet you both." Gohan smiled before his eyes came upon the appearance of Akamaru.

"Aww….what a cute dog." Gohan smiled as Kiba grinned.

"Hehe thanks. His name's Akamaru and he's a ninja hound. Akamaru say hi!" Kiba instructed as Akamaru's eyes opened as he came across Gohan and surprisingly jumped in his arms.

Akamaru licked the half-saiyan who laughed heartily.

"Haha I like you too Akamaru! You remind me a lot of my old pet Icarus!" Gohan laughed before returning him to his owner.

"Heh if he does that to you, especially on your first meeting it seems like Akamaru can really trust you!" Kiba grinned as Shino was still silent.

"So what's Gohan doing with you anyways?" Kiba asked as Hinata explained the situation.

"And so Gohan here is training me for the next week." Hinata explained as Kiba laughed.

"Well given what we saw in class it seems like he'll be a really great instructor! Right Shino?" Kiba asked his friend who was still silent, slightly unnerving Gohan.

"Uhm…is he okay?" Gohan asked as this guy was creepier than even Vegeta.

"Haha, he's alright. He just does that with people he doesn't know. Isn't that right Shi-"Kiba tried asking as Shino walked off, leaving a confused trio of preteens together.

"Yep…the people here really are strange after all….." Gohan sighed as unbeknownst to any of them, one particular squirt was watching the whole thing from behind a tree.

"So that's Son Gohan? I'm gonna kick his spiky haired ass and then I'll become Hokage!" The young voice of Konohamaru Sarutobi giggled before running away to the nearby candy store.

* * *

And that ends Chapter 6 everyone! =D Don't worry everyone, we have one more chapter of this slice of life arc before we get into the juicy stuff! XD

How do you guys like that! Like Naruto, Hinata has become Gohan's protégé. Man he'll be more of a teacher than even Kakashi! XD Also I hope you guys liked the Gohan X Hinata moment in today's chapter! I call the ship name….Gohata! XD Don't make fun of me for the name because I dare any of you to come up with any name better! XP

In any case, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the chapter and with everyone please remember to fav, follow and review and expect the next chapter coming on February 15th!

Until then, stay beautiful you lovely FF NET people! ^_^


	7. The Test & Then Some

What's good everyone!? I hope life's treating all you guys well! ^_^

First of all I'd like to mention how there's 100+Reviews in addition to OVER 10,000 VIEWS on this story! And it's not even reached the double digits yet! Seriously guys, thank you so much! PLEASE continue enjoying this story as it's YOUR support that keeps this story going! ^_^

And for those curious about the current pairing results here they are below!

Gohan/Sakura: 7

Gohan/Ino: 10

Gohan/Hinata: 26

Gohan/Tenten: 12

Gohan/Temari: 25

And the results of the poll are as followed: Gohan X Tenten are in first place with 23 % followed by Gohan X Temari in second place with 22 %. In third place is Gohan X Ino with 20 %, Gohan X Hinata are in fourth place with 17 % and in last place is Gohan X Sakura with 15 % and no need to stress as you guys have three chapters left to vote! =)

Now with everything said and done, let the chapter commence and with seven chapters in, you all should get the memo that I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto XD

* * *

"One more time, Hinata!" The young voice of Gohan told his unofficial "protégé" as she nodded.

"Right!" Hinata said as she hit the tree ahead of her as she left a huge hole in the center of it. In the last week since she had been trained by Gohan, she had grown to be slightly more confident in herself and thanks to her newly found confidence, she had been able to help perform her gentle fist much more effectively and better.

"Heh, you really have improved Hinata! I'm proud." Gohan smiled his trademark "Son" grin as Hinata blushed at the praise.

"T-thank you, Gohan…." Hinata stammered as Gohan laughed. One week obviously wouldn't be enough to make her one hundred percent confident, of course.

"C'mon, let's have a small break." Gohan said as the two sat down and enjoyed a light snack of rice cakes and water.

"So today's the big day." Gohan said as he held back with his enormous appetite as the last thing he wanted to be was greedy with food. Unlike his father would've.

"Yes…." Hinata sighed. While she did improve and was certain that she'd be able to beat her sister would her father approve of her or was it too late to earn his approval?

"C'mon, don't be like that! You're stronger now! Not just physically but mentally as well!" Gohan encouraged Hinata as she smiled.

"You're right….I'm sorry for doubting myself." Hinata softly smiled as she finished off all the rice cakes she'd eat.

"Of course." Gohan replied as he downed his water bottle.

"Now, it's time." Gohan said while getting up as he helped her up.

"Right. And I will succeed." Hinata declared as Gohan smiled with pride.

"That's what I want to hear." Gohan smiled before the two made their way into the village towards the Hyuga Compound.

"Take a deep breath and then we'll enter." Gohan suggested as Hinata exhaled before she opened her eyed.

"Okay, I'm ready." Hinata said as Gohan nodded as the two entered the huge abode.

"Ah Hinata….you're here." Hiashi acknowledged his daughter who nodded at his greeting of sorts.

"Yes father….I'm here…..And ready…Who will my opponent be?" The young Hyuga heiress asked as her younger sister walked out.

"I am, older sister." Hanabi answered her little sister as Hinata had an inkling she'd be fighting against her.

"Yes." Hinata replied as the two made their way to the inner dojo of the Hyuga.

Hinata and Hanabi took their respective fighting stances as Hiashi surveyed his eyes over his two daughters.

"Do your best Hinata. I have faith in you." Gohan told his friend as she turned her head back to smile back at him.

"Whenever you're ready. Begin!" Hiashi ordered as Hanabi dashed at her older sister with her gentle fist before she blocked it.

"What!?" Hanabi asked.

"She's gotten faster…." Hiashi observed as Hinata knocked her sister back before she standing over her.

"Alright!" Gohan mentally cheered.

Hanabi not wanting to give up tried launching at her sister with more of her gentle fists as Hinata was able to dodge several times before she countered with a gentle fist of her own, knocking her sister towards the edge of the door.

"I win…." Hinata smiled as she walked over to her sister and helped her up.

"Elder sister…." Hanabi said as Hinata helped her up.

"Are you okay Hanabi?" Hinata asked as Hanabi smiled.

"I am! You sure have gotten better, elder sister." Hanabi grinned as Hinata smiled at the praise.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled as she rubbed the head of her little sister who blushed proudly. Even though she may've been weaker she always looked up to Hinata. She was just so warm and down-to-earth.

"Well I'll be…it seems I was wrong about you Gohan…..I'm sorry…." Hiashi apologized as Gohan waved his apology off with his father's trademark grin.

"Haha it's cool!" Gohan laughed.

Unbeknownst to everyone however, one Neji Hyuga was watching the whole thing.

"For Hinata to increase to where she was able to be better than Hanabi….This Gohan guy…." Neji thought before he walked over to where everyone was.

"Hey you!" Neji said as he walked to Gohan with a stern look on his face.

"Me?" Gohan asked.

"Brother Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Brother?" Gohan pondered internally before his attention was called back to Neji.

"That's right. I see you've been training Hinata?" Neji inquired.

"Yeah. Why?" Gohan asked before Neji got into his fighting stance.

"Fight me." Neji ordered as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Fight you?" Gohan asked as Neji nodded his head.

"That's right. I'd like to see just how strong you are. After all, you were able to effortlessly defeat Lee! So I'm curious!" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan.

"That's-"Gohan was about to say as Neji rudely cut him off.

"It's the ocular power of the Hyuga Clan, the Byakugan." Neji said as Gohan nodded his head.

"Right, I read about that in the library. Well sorry but I'm not gonna fight you." Gohan said as Neji cocked his head back.

"And why is that?" Neji said as Gohan shrugged.

"I'd beat you just like I did with Lee." Gohan nonchalantly said as Neji wouldn't budge.

"Oh is that right?" Neji asked as Gohan sighed.

"Look I'm not a fan of fighting people weaker than me so please let's just call it quits." Gohan said as Neji refused to flinch.

"Come on!" Neji said as Gohan exhaled before raising a finger.

"All of this is needed to beat you." Gohan simply said as something in Neji snapped before he lunged at the unafraid Half-Saiyan.

Gohan remained as steel as a rock as Neji was about to connect with Gohan.

"Eight trigrams-Two palms!" Neji was about to complete his jutsu before Gohan flicked his fingers away with his one finger like he predicted.

The Hyuga members watching had awestruck expressions.

"What in the?" Hiashi was speechless.

"H-how?" Hinata barely managed to stammer.

"With one finger?" Hanabi added.

"Like I said, there's really no point." Gohan said as he attempted to help Neji up as Neji lunged at him again.

"No point!? You just got lucky! Eight trigrams-Two palms! Four palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two palms!" Neji roared as he lunged at Gohan with a ton of strikes as Gohan effortlessly swatted his fingers away with no effort before taking his hands and throwing him back.

"Let's just stop this. Maybe one day when you train harder you'll get better than me." Gohan smiled with respect at his adversary before he turned around.

"Huh…it's like I've seen something like that before." Gohan shrugged as the Hyugas were left stunned at Gohan's display of power. It was really no need why Hinata was able to excel in a week.

Neji, furious that his pride was hurt, attempted to attack Gohan from behind.

Gohan sensing this turned around only to sock Neji in his gut, holding back of course.

However, this was worse than any hit Neji had ever received in his life and he was rendered unconscious.

"I think you all should take him to his room and let him rest…haha…." Gohan awkwardly said as he adopted his father's sheepish grin as the situation was awkward.

"I'm sorry for all of this….Well….see ya!" Gohan said before walking off as Hinata stopped him.

"Thank you…For your help. I really appreciate it. It was the first time anyone ever believed in me." Hinata thanked as Gohan grinned at her.

"Of course. And if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask! And also remember, you are strong and can do anything as long as you put your mind to it!" Gohan smiled as Hinata blushed at Gohan's encouragement as he left.

Neji, after an hour, woke up in his bed with Hinata sitting by his side.

"What're you doing here!?" Neji spat coolly at Hinata who stammered nervously.

"Well…after Gohan knocked you out I carried you to your bed…" Hinata frowned as she wished that Neji would stop blaming her for that incident….

"Well I'm up now so leave!" Neji yelled as Hinata did just that, not wanting to cause any drama.

Neji frowned as he stared at the pillow below him.

This Gohan guy would most definitely become a problem in the future….What a huge pain in the ass….. But he would surpass him. It wasn't in his fate to be second best after all...

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Gohan's arrival in the Village of the Leaves. Thanks to the local grapevine, word spread quickly of Gohan's defeat over the Rookie of last year, Neji Hyuga.

Now the local genin, not knowing him personally were somewhat afraid of the Half-Saiyan claiming how a person who didn't know key yet could beat Neji Hyuga effortlessly wasn't human.

If only they knew how right they were…

Gohan walked home from the local grocery store for the third time that week as a result of Naruto's appetite.

At least he could control his own appetite….At least somewhat…..

Gohan walked home thinking these very thoughts before coming across a certain pineapple head.

"Hey, it's you, Gohan right?" Shikamaru asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I am. And you're in the same class with me, right?" Gohan asked as Shikamaru nodded.

"Right. And the name's Shikamaru. Hey why don't you come to the park with me? I'd like to play a game with you." Shikamaru suggested as Gohan shrugged thinking it couldn't be all that bad.

The two then made their way to the Leaf Village Park where a game board was set up on a table.

"And this is?" Gohan inquired with a raised brow.

"It's a game called Shogi. Basically it's a strategy game." Shikamaru said before explaining the rules to the hybrid.

"Oh I see….seems simple enough!" Gohan said before the two sat at the table and began playing.

Shikamaru was left stunned as Gohan was able to beat him on his first try!

"Wow…..and they call me a genius…." Shikamaru muttered as Gohan laughed.

"Haha well I was called a prodigy!" Gohan smiled as he thought of how his father, Piccolo and even Vegeta would call him that occasionally during his training as Choji walked over.

"Hey you guys!" Choji greeted with his happy smile.

"Sup Choji?" Shikamaru greeted his friend with a fist bump before Choji noticed Gohan.

"Oh so you're Gohan. I'm Choji." Choji greeted.

"Hey Choji!" Gohan smiled. For some reason, he got a serious Yajirobe vibe from the Akimichi.

"Want some Chips?" Choji offered as Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." Gohan accepted his offer as the three left the table with Shikamaru's game as he retrieved his before the three went to a park bench.

"So Gohan, you been enjoying your stay here?" Choji asked as Gohan laughed.

"Haha well it's had its ups and downs. But I'm making the best of it." Gohan chuckled as Shikamaru looked over at Gohan.

"Hey, sorry for how everyone's been treating you. You don't seem that bad." Shikamaru said as he gained respect for the son of Goku as he saw how intelligent he was.

"Yeah, you seem pretty chill." Choji added as Gohan felt happy that he had made two new friends.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot." Gohan smiled before getting up.

"Well I should probably get home. I bought some groceries." Gohan smiled before waving goodbye to his two new friends.

As he made his way home, he noticed how Naruto was nowhere to be found in the apartment complex. He guessed he was doing his own training based on his impatient he was. Chuckling, he decided to do some training of his own.

As Gohan made his way to the training field where he training Naruto, he noticed a small figure looking down at him from the tree above.

"Alright, come down already! I can see you up there!" Gohan said as the child giggled mischievously before he landed right in front of Gohan. Gohan could see it was a child no more than eight years old with black spiky hair, a white helmet, a yellow shirt and grey shorts.

"Hehe, alright, if I beat you I'm one step closer to defeating the old man and achieving my dreams!" Konohamaru yelled before tripping on his own scarf.

"Uh…" Was all Gohan could say as Konohamaru groaned while rubbing his aching nose.

"Need a hand?" Gohan suggested as he held his hand up while Konohamaru reluctantly accepted it.

"Thanks…." Konohamaru thanked.

"Now who's the old man and why do you want to defeat him?" Gohan asked as Konohamaru sighed.

"The old man is the third hokage….my grandfather…" Konohamaru began as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"W-what!?" Gohan nearly exclaimed as Konohamaru nodded.

"Right! And I have to beat him to prove my name! Prove myself! Prove that there's more to me than just being the grandson of the Third Hokage…that's all anyone ever sees when they look at me…not me…." Konohamaru frowned near tears as Gohan sighed.

He could relate as some of his friends tend to see him as just the son of his dad….Not just Gohan….His own dad included….His mistake nearly leading to his death in the Cell Games was the perfect example of that….His dad failed to realize that he wasn't a fighter like him but just a young boy who wanted the nightmare of Gero to just end….

Although he knew his dad meant well.

Saying nothing Gohan walked over to the boy and pat his head affectionately.

"There, there…." Gohan said as Konohamaru looked up at the half-saiyan.

"You can get better than your grandfather one day, I promise it. Just remember to always believe in yourself and to work hard and you can do anything! I believe in you, Konohamaru." Gohan comforted the boy who was left in stunned silence before he left.

Konohamaru was left in shock at how this mysterious person was the first person to ever acknowledge him as an individual person, a human being on the same level of respect….

Konohamaru then wiped his tears as he realized he found his boss.

* * *

Chapter 7 is officially over people! And with this chapter in the books, the next chapter begins the START of the heated stuff in this story so I KNOW you all are excited for that! ESPECIALLY because the canon for both the Naruto and Dragon Ball stories will be DRASTICALLY different ^_^ How different?

You just gotta wait and see! XD

Now how do you all like that: Hinata being able to defeat her little sister followed by Gohan effortlessly swatting away Neji with only one finger with him then making two new friends in Shikamaru and Choji which is then concluded with him (unintentionally) gained a new protégé.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I will see you all in the NEXT one coming on March 1st! What a way to open up and start the month, huh? XD

Well until the 1st of March, take care! ^_^


	8. Graduation Blues

Happy First of March, everyone! Haha, what better way to start up the month than with an update of this story, right? ^_^

Now for everyone wondering, here's the current results of the pairing war (so to speak XP)

Gohan/Sakura: 10

Gohan/Ino: 11

Gohan/Hinata: 37

Gohan/Tenten: 14

Gohan/Temari: 33

And the results of the poll I put up are as followed: Gohan X Tenten in 1st Place with 25 %, Gohan X Temari in 2nd Place with 21 %, Gohan X Ino in 3rd place with 20 %, Gohan X Hinata in 4th place with 17 % and lastly Gohan X Sakura with 13 % in last place! You guys have two more chapters left so don't forget to vote!

Now with all that said and done let the chapter begin and please remember that I own nothing, thank you! ^_^

* * *

It was a nice, beautiful morning in the Hidden Leaf Village as two particular young boys were doing their regular scheduled sessions of early morning training before the Academy.

"Well done, Naruto!" Gohan complimented his friend as Naruto held out a beam of Ki before firing it at the tree next to him.

"Heh, thanks! I'm so happy I can use Ki now!" Naruto grinned as Gohan smiled with pride at his friend. He's come a long way from the unexperienced rookie that he met four months prior.

"Who knows? Maybe someday you'll be as powerful as me!" Gohan laughed as Naruto smiled broadly at the thought of surpassing Gohan. Could he do it? Gohan was the most powerful person that he ever met after all.

"Oh no! We should probably make our way to the Academy! We have thirty minutes!" Gohan exclaimed in shock as he stared at his watch as Naruto nearly fell back in shock.

"Oh crap that's right! We definitely gotta boogie!" Naruto yelled as he ran back home in order to get cleaned up before falling on himself. Gohan laughed as he ran over to his friend's side before helping him up.

Normally Naruto wouldn't be as ecstatic to go to school but today was a day of particular importance to him; it was the day of Graduation Exams. On this day, the students in the selected year of study would be given a test in order to show off their ninjutsu skills and if successful in performing the required jutsu, they would pass and become honorary ninja of the Leaf. If they didn't, they would be retained and forced to retake the course again.

While Naruto had failed the previous two times prior to today, he was pretty confident because thanks to training with Gohan he found himelf taking his studies more seriously. The blonde was pretty sure that aspect in Gohan's personality was probably the result of a strict upbringing.

If only he knew how right he was…

As the two boys made their way home, got cleaned up and ate breakfast they could only wonder what sort of adventure awaited the two upon becoming ninja.

"Well Naruto, you ready?" Gohan asked his friend as Naruto grinned at the half-saiyan.

"You know it, bro! Let's go!" Naruto declared before running off as Gohan laughed before following him.

"That guy…Something tells me he'll never change." Gohan mused fondly before following after Naruto.

* * *

After a short walk full of conversation and chatter, the two eventually reached the Ninja Academy. As they entered the classroom, Gohan greeted Shikamaru and Choji who took notice of him.

"Hey guys!" Gohan greeted his friends as he walked up to them with Naruto at his side.

"Oh Gohan! You ready for the exams?" Choji asked as Gohan smiled.

"Yep!" Gohan replied as a thought came to Kiba's mind who walked up to the two.

"Wait a second, if you don't use Chakra, how're you gonna take the test?" Kiba inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Due to me being able to use Ki and given their relation with each other, Iruka's worked out a way for me to still take the test." Gohan explained as Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see…" Kiba said as Shino said nothing to Gohan as he sat down, slightly unnerving the half-breed. He wondered if this guy was related to Vegeta given how unfriendly he was….

"G-Good Morning…Gohan….Naruto…." Hinata meekly greeted the two as she appeared behind Shino.

"Oh hey!" Naruto cheerfully greeted the Hyuga.

"Good morning, Hinata." Gohan politely greeted back as she blushed slightly at Gohan. After his help in giving her the confidence to perfect her skills more, the two became close friends over the last four months with him constantly checking up on her as well as making sure her father was treating her well. While she had been in love with Naruto since he saved her from bullies ever since they were four, recently she found her feelings shifting over slightly to Gohan. After all, he really seemed to enjoy her company and he always made sure she was happy and accounted for.

Hinata smiled before sitting next to Kiba and Shino as Ino and Sakura came barging through the door like a herd of stampeding bulls.

"I'm first!" Sakura and Ino simultaneously yelled as they breathed for air, ignoring the snickers they received as a result of their bizarre entrance.

"Heh, look at that, I win again Sakura!" Ino smirked at her rival who returned said smirk.

"Oh give me a break, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead!" Sakura retorted before noticing her crush who looked at her for a second before turning his head away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Naruto sat up to greet her.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto greeted his crush who shoved him out of the way.

"Move it!" Sakura yelled, pushing him out of the way.

"That…hurts…." Naruto comically cried.

"Man, ouch…." Gohan winced before helping his friend up.

Sakura greeted her crush who ignored her before he stared at Gohan. There was an obvious air of tension before Sasuke looked away. Gohan shrugged before sitting next to his best friend.

As Gohan and the others waited for Iruka to enter the room, he thought about his time in the Leaf. The villagers' opinions of him was definitely interesting as although he won over a good deal of them with his good deeds in him repairing the parts of the village that he indirectly destroyed, there was still others who were a bit wary of him and saw him as slightly of a freak due to being able to use Ki instead of chakra as well as being able to defeat outstanding genin such as Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, the latter having quite a level of disdain for the son of Goku due to him humiliating him in their fight. Some could argue it was even on the level as the one he has for Hinata.

Gohan's relationships with some of his classmates were better at least as him, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba were all friends who tended to hang out from time to time when there were no classes. He and Ino were friends who would speak to each other every now and then where as Hinata who he was really close with. Their bond was on the same level as the one he had with Naruto due to him giving her more confidence in herself and her abilities whereas Sakura didn't care for him due to finding him to be a complete weirdo. Sasuke and Shino were wary of him due to Shino being naturally wary of outsiders of the leaf. Although the Aburame didn't outright dislike Gohan, a part of him didn't trust Gohan whereas Sasuke, although he didn't want to admit it, was jealous of Gohan due to his power. He was definitely sure that Gohan could defeat Itachi and the fact that some outsider from another world could defeat Itachi while he worked his ass off and couldn't defeat his wretched brother was truly maddening to the last Uchiha.

Gohan was snapped from these thoughts as Iruka entered the room.

"Good morning class! I hope you all are ready as today is the Graduation Exam." Iruka began as he greeted his class.

"When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The exam will be on the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said as Naruto nearly leaped out of his seat. He couldn't wait until his name was called as had that jutsu nailed!

Everyone waited patiently as their names were called; Sakura, Shino, Choji, Hinata and etc. Eventually it came to be Gohan's turn.

"Son Gohan!" Iruka called as Gohan nodded before following the scarred ninja into the testing room. Upon entering the room, Gohan noticed an adult wearing the same clothes Iruka wore but he had white hair.

"Son Gohan, correct? I am Mizuki and it's a pleasure to meet you." Mizuki smiled as he held his hand out to Gohan who stared at the man warily. There was something….ominous about him. Although not wanting to be rude, Gohan returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Mizuki." Gohan politely replied as he shook Mizuki's hand.

"Okay Gohan, even though you don't use chakra, I trust you have an ability that you can use with your Ki like producing copies of yourself?" Iruka asked as Gohan smiled.

"Yep!" Gohan replied before crossing his arms together.

"Multiform Technique!" Gohan yelled before he was able to make two copies of himself that were on the right and left sides of him respectively.

"Amazing! That's very much similar to the clone jutsu! I wonder, how did you learn it?" Iruka asked in amazement as Mizuki appeared equally as shocked.

"A friend of mine by the name of Tien taught me. He thought it'd be useful for me in battles." Gohan answered as he remembered how during the three years before the Androids' attack, the other Z-Fighters such as Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha would occasionally train with Goku, Gohan and Piccolo and Tien decided to teach the young boy his technique.

"Well this Tien of yours sounds like a true master." Mizuki smiled with his eyes closed as Gohan nodded.

"He really was." Gohan said as Iruka smiled before handing Gohan his prize for passing the examination.

"Well whatever the case is, you pass! Congratulations!" Iruka smiled as Gohan was awarded his honorary ninja headband, thus making him a ninja of the Leaf Village.

"Wow….It looks really cool! Thank you, Mr. Iruka! I promise to make you proud!" Gohan smiled before wrapping the headband around his bicep. Even though it was a forehead protector, he felt it'd be cooler on his arm.

Gohan smiled and gave the older man his thanks before leaving and waiting outside for his friend Naruto to graduate. He wasn't worried and was sure that Naruto would pass this time. After all, he reminded him so much of his father who could do anything.

Naruto waited on the seat of his pants for his name to be called and enarly jumped through the roof when the name "Naruto Uzumaki" was called.

"Alright! It's my time to shine!" Naruto gleamed before literally stampeding into the testing room. Mizuki's eye widened slightly at the site of the orange wearing boy.

"Okay Naruto. For this try, you have to make the clone jutsu." Iruka instructed the young boy who grinned before cracking his knuckles.

"Sure thing! Clone jutsu!" Naruto grinned before putting his hands together for the sign for said jutsu before summoning nearly fifteen different clones around the room, much to the shock of the two ninja present.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka stammered.

"Hehe, sup?" One of the clones grinned.

"H-how? A couple of months ago you couldn't even make a clone without it looking deformed and frankly….pathetic…but now?" Iruka could barely breathe as Naruto grinned while rubbing his nose proudly.

"Let's just say I've had some help and motivation in order to take my training a lot more seriously!" Naruto smiled like a fox as Iruka smiled in thought.

"Gohan….the bond these two boys share is nothing short of amazing…." Iruka thought with pride as he was proud that Naruto was finally able to graduate.

"As much as it pleases me to say this, I hereby announce: you pass!" Iruka smiled as he handed Naruto his blue forehead protector.

"YES! Thank you so much!" Naruto yelled as he took off his green goggles while placing them in his pocket before putting his headband on and posed for it several times.

"Well? Well!? How do I look!? Like a model!?" Naruto grinned with sparkly eyes as Iruka laughed while Mizuki stared blankly.

"Yes, yes I suppose. Now the best of luck to you on your ninja career…" Iruka proudly smiled as Naruto grinned at him.

"Thanks again!" Naruto giggled excitedly before running outside the classroom.

"As much as a pain in the ass he can be, I'll miss that boy." Iruka sighed, albeit a little sadly as Mizuki said nothing. In fact if one could go inside his head, one would see just how furious he was.

* * *

Naruto ran outside to greet his friend eagerly to celebrate with him.

"Gohan! I passed!" Naruto cheered before hugging onto the boy as he tackled him to the ground, making both boys laugh.

"I knew you could do it! Now…can I please breathe?" Gohan asked as Naruto sheepishly chuckled.

"Right, sorry…" Naruto laughed as both boys continued laughing. However, close to the two of them, two adult women scoffed at the sight of them as they waited for their children.

"Can you believe it? They actually let those two pass?" One of the woman spat with pure disgust in her voice.

"I know….Our Hidden Leaf Village truly has follow if those two were allowed to pass…I mean one's a chakra-less freak and the other's the-"Her friend tried to add before she was cut off.

"Hey now! We're not supposed to talk about that, remember?" The woman corrected her friend.

"Oops, sorry." Her friend corrected. And their conversation was fully heard by the two, not like the two women cared either way.

Gohan sighed but didn't care what a bunch of ignorant people thought of him. He frowned as he looked at the sad expression on his friend's face.

"Hey Naruto. What did they mean what you are?" Gohan asked as Naruto sighed.

"I don't know…Every time I try to ask about it, all I get are vague answers…..Even the Old Man can't answer…" Naruto answered despondently as Gohan felt remorse for his friend. It wasn't fair to see him being treated for something he had no idea why. Sure he was a bit of a troublemaker, one incident involving him painting the Hokage monuments came to mind, but he was a genuine, down-to-earth person who was loyal. He would definitely find out the answer himself, one day. However, that didn't matter as he turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who cares what a bunch of people like them think? You passed and are one step closer to your dream of becoming Hokage. And you have me!" Gohan smiled as Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he realized that Gohan was indeed right. Naruto returned the smile gratefully.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Gohan! And who cares what a bunch of dumbasses like them think!? One day they'll definitely change their view of me and accept me as one of their own!" Naruto declared proudly as Gohan felt proud of Naruto. He really was definitely like his father.

"And I'm sure you can do that Naruto!" Gohan smiled as he remembered how hated Piccolo was. All of the Z-Fighters save for his father, detested and rejected him but with time he was seen as one of them and if someone like Piccolo could be accepted, Naruto definitely would!

"Now whaddaya say I make us some celebratory dinner?" Gohan suggested as Naruto grinned hungrily.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled. And with that the two made their way to their home as they were suddenly approached by Mizuki.

"Oh, Naruto, Gohan. Hello there." Mizuki greeted friendly.

"Hello." Gohan replied.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to speak to Naruto if that's okay with you, Gohan? It's nothing major and won't take long." Mizuki said as Naruto looked to Gohan as if asking if whether or not it was fine or not.

"Sure. Just don't take too long." Gohan said before stalking off to home.

* * *

Naruto and Mizuki were sitting atop of a building looking over the entirety of the Leaf Village.

"So Naruto, tell me…." Mizuki began.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Now that you've graduated from the ninja academy, you're a ninja now. But tell me, what's your overall goal in the grand scheme of things?" Mizuki asked the energetic twelve year old who watched the going and coming of the villagers down below before donning a determined expression on his face.

"I want to become Hokage. That way everyone will stop treating me like dirt and see me as someone important! As one of them! And I will achieve that goal!" Naruto announced as Mizuki chuckled.

"I see…If that's the case, then I have a certain proposition for you…." Mizuki began as Naruto raised a curious eyebrow.

"A proposition?" Naruto inquired.

"With it, I can guarantee that you be promoted to Chunin!" Mizuki grinned as Naruto nearly fell off the building in excitement. That's definitely a step in the right direction.

"Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!" Naruto practically begged Mizuki as he got in his face who laughed before settling him down.

"Okay, you just have to do this….." Mizuki explained Naruto's "proposition" although if one could look closely, they'd see a somewhat evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Son Gohan was a person who was fairly patient, even in the tightest of situations. However, even he had his limits.

Gohan tapped the dining table with food in front of it with slight irritation. He told Naruto to not be out too long yet this was three hours since he was gone. What on earth could he be doing?

Gohan sighed as he put on his shoes before leaving the apartment in order to find out what Naruto was doing. He flew secretly through the sky as to not be detected before hearing a couple of voices from down below.

"I can't believe it! He's gone too far this time!" One ninja yelled.

"That's right! That damn Naruto! When I find him, I'll skin his little ass!" Another ninja yelled just as angry.

Gohan raised an eyebrow before descending to a nearby building.

"He stole the scroll of sealing! This isn't just some prank but a serious crime!" A third ninja yelled.

"Thankfully Lord Hokage gave us the order to find and apprehend him!" A fourth ninja yelled as Gohan was speechless at what he heard.

Naruto was a lot of things, a brat, troublemaker and even a delinquent but a thief? He was just too pure-hearted for the concept of thievery.

Gohan shook these thoughts out of his head before going to find Naruto by locking onto his Ki.

"Naruto….just what on earth have you gotten yourself into this time?" Gohan could only ponder about his friend as he flew to his location.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had never been more confused in his life. One moment Mizuki had promised him that he'd be able to advance to Chunin by stealing the scroll of sealing and learning a jutsu from it but then Iruka found him and had no idea about it. If that wasn't bad enough, Mizuki nearly drilled him to death with several Kunai that he was saved from at the last minute thanks to Iruka.

"Wait…what the hell…is going on here!?" Naruto more or less demanded rather than asked.

"Hehe, I've gotta say thanks for all the help, Naruto." Mizuki smirked as Naruto looked even more puzzled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here!?" As Naruto practically begged for things to make sense.

"Mizuki used you to get the Scroll of Sealing from his own selfish, nefarious ways!" Iruka answered while ripping kunai, after kunai out of him as Naruto gazed at the ninja for his betrayal in utter disbelief.

"What the!? Is this true!?" Naruto yelled with a fierce glare as Mizuki didn't even try to look scared.

"Hehe, that's right. And thanks for being the perfect little bait for my plan to gain more power. Although I wish I could've escaped without you being dumb enough to get caught. Then again, you always were the dead last so I guess that was to be expected." Mizuki shrugged.

"You bastard…." Naruto growled.

"And like the useless piece of trash, you are I'll have you killed like one." Mizuki began as he reached for the Shuriken on his back.

"Sayonara!" Mizuki yelled as he swung the ninja item down at the started rookie ninja. Naruto barely had enough time to react. At least until….

The Shuriken was literally blasted from and disintegrated in midair.

"What the?" Mizuki asked before noticing Gohan atop a tree before jumping down to the ground landing in front of the started Iruka and Naruto.

"Gohan?" Iruka asked.

"It's you!" Naruto exclaimed with a sense of relief as Gohan glared at Mizuki.

"I should've known you were up to something fishy. Something about you always seemed a bit off and now I'm glad to know I was right!" Gohan glared at the traitor ninja as this Mizuki guy really was no different than Cell.

"Hehe, leave it to the good old Son Gohan to being a thorn in my ass. But rather I won't let my plan fail here. Especially if this little monster has anything to say about it." Mizuki grinned as he motioned to Naruto, making both boys raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean a monster?" Gohan inquired as Naruto was equally curious.

"Mizuki, don't you dare tell!" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs as the white haired shinobi ignored him.

"Hehe, why don't I tell you a story Gohan? Since you're friends, even though I have no real reason why, with Naruto, you've probably always wondered why he's treated like dirt even though there's no real reason why, yes?" Mizuki began as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah I admit I've always been curious about the harsh treatment towards Naruto." Gohan answered.

"Tell me why!" Naruto demanded as Mizuki chuckled evilly.

"The reason is quite simple….Twelve years ago there was a nine tailed demon fox who attacked our village and it was sealed within the body of that idiot blonde right behind you by our beloved Fourth Hokage!" Mizuki explained as Naruto's face literally lost all of its color as Gohan looked at his friend in shock.

"….W-what?" Naruto could barely gasp out.

"He's…the holder of a demon?" Gohan asked.

"That's right. The demon fox who attacked the village has taken over his body! He is the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki declared as tears built up in Naruto's eyes. Finally…it all made sense….why he would hear parents push their kids away from him, why the villagers would call him "that boy" and whisper about what he was…..It was because the fox was inside of him…..He supposed that was the reason behind his whisker marks on his face.

Gohan looked to his friend in sympathy as he realized the burden that he was forced to carry from a very young age. His life was sacrificed for the safety of the village…..If that wasn't saddening, nothing was….

Gohan walked up to his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto….I'm so sorry…" Gohan reasoned as tears fell from the blonde's eyes as he remembered everything the villagers did to him from kicking him out of stores, to the forced isolated social interaction he had with his peers to the overall denial of his existence, it was hitting him ten times over.

Naruto said nothing as Mizuki continued to jeer at the blonde.

"Hehe, I must wonder what Lord Fourth was thinking. What the hell made _you_ so special!? Hmph. Then again, you'll be seeing him soon when I'm done with you, little demon!" Mizuki laughed as Naruto looked down while feeling a multitude of emotions; sadness, grief, betrayal, hurt, anger and hatred. Those damn village bastards had the audacity to treat him like a leper yet lie to him all his life!? Oh how he was definitely going to prove them wrong….Especially with this bastard in front of him!

With these thoughts in mind, a red chakra surrounded him, shocking Iruka and Gohan.

"T-this Chakra…it….feels like…." Iruka could barely gasp out as it reminded him of that night from twelve years ago.

"It feels….so cold!" Gohan observed as it reminded him of when he saw Vegeta go Super Saiyan for the first time. Gohan could only surmise that _this_ was the power of the nine tailed fox.

"Haha, no one will ever accept a monster like you!" Mizuki jeered before guffawing into another laughing fit.

He was too busy laughing before he stopped, feeling the air. What he saw would stay with him for the rest of his days…..

Naruto raised his head up revealing his features…His hair was spikier, his whisker marks became more pronounced and his teeth became sharper but what was the most shocking was his eyes, they were blood red….and if one could look deep into his eyes they would see nothing but anger and hatred.

"So I'm just a monster huh!?" Naruto yelled as he gave a death glare to the white haired ninja who nearly fell back on his rear from the tree he was on before he donned a confident smirk.

"T-that's right, demon boy….What're you gonna do about it?" Mizuki tried to appear confident as Naruto's gaze got even harsher.

"I'll show you who's a real demon!" Naruto roared as Mizuki nearly screamed in fear as he donned the extra shuriken that he had attached to his back.

"Not if I kill you first!" Mizuki yelled as he attempted to throw his Shuriken before Naruto appeared right in front of him in a speed no one, save for Gohan, could have seen.

"Go ahead! Just try to kill me!" Naruto roared before breaking the Shuriken before slamming a hard punch to Mizuki's gut.

Mizuki felt the air leave him before he was slammed hard into the ground by the twelve year old.

Mizuki barely had enough time to get his senses together before Naruto punched him square in the face. Before Mizuki could react Naruto hit him again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And yet again.

This went on for a little while longer as Mizuki was slowly losing consciousness as the possessed Naruto kept on pummeling the pathetic man, getting his fists stained with Mizuki's blood in the process.

Gohan and Iruka could only watch in shock as their friend delivered the beating of a lifetime to the now rogue ninja.

"Naruto…" Iruka sadly commented as he wished he could've done more for his student while Gohan could only stare in horror at the state Naruto was in. He was in a state of hatred that everyone around him was null and void. He was so far gone in his grief and rage that he was a totally different person now. It was just like how Gohan was when he attained his Super Saiyan 2 state. If he didn't stop, he'd definitely kill the traitorous Mizuki. Not like Gohan cared anything about the fool but he'd be damned if he'd let Naruto's innocence be tainted.

Gohan then got up before making his way to the blonde ninja.

"P….please….Mercy…." Mizuki begged as pathetic tears ran down his eyes. His face was bruised and covered with blood and it was by sheer miracle that he was even remotely conscious even a little.

Naruto however was having none of it.

"…Mercy…Mercy!? All the times I wanted someone to be nice to me, did anyone listen to me!? No! So screw you and your mercy!" Naruto roared as he continued his punishment for several more seconds as he readied one final fist.

"And this…is for _everything_ that's happened to me over my life!" Naruto yelled as he was about to kill the bastard, ignoring his pleas for mercy before his hand was grabbed right as his fist was only a fraction of a second from Mizuki's face. He looked up to see it was none other than Gohan.

"Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…don't kill him." Gohan said to his friend who grunted.

"But! He!" Naruto tried to argue as Gohan shook his head.

"He's not worth it. Believe me. And deep down I know you know it too." Gohan said as Naruto growled in anger before his features returned to normal as Iruka was able to make his way to the two boys.

"Mizuki….How you've fallen ever since we were kids…" Iruka sadly sighed as a long tear flew down his eye.

"You were friends with him, Iruka-Sensei?" Gohan asked the scarred chunin.

"Yes. He comforted me after my parents died and we were as close as well…you two…but I guess that was all an act…huh…Mizuki?" Iruka asked as Mizuki didn't reply. Upon further investigation they all figured out that he lost consciousness.

"I think we should take him back to the village now…What he did was treason and he'll definitely be locked up in prison for his crime." Iruka said as the two boys nodded before making their way to the village.

* * *

Upon reaching the gates, Hiruzen was there waiting for them with his pipe in hand and a content smile.

"Iruka, Gohan and Naruto…congratulations for bringing down the traitor to our village…Although it's saddening what he became, I can take solace in the fact that the scroll is safe and sound." Hiruzen congratulated the three boys although internally he was shocked that Naruto unleashed the power of the nine tailed fox.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Iruka politely bowed as Gohan smiled in thanks as Naruto said nothing.

Hiruzen frowned but realized this was probably the right reaction after finding out that he was basically lied to his whole life.

"Well Gohan, Naruto I can take you two out for ramen to-"Iruka tried to say as Naruto walked away from the group saying nothing, ignoring the concerned calls from his friends.

"Oh Naruto…." Iruka frowned as Gohan decided to go after him.

"I'll handle it." Gohan simply said before following after the blonde.

"I think maybe I should go to…" Iruka tried to follow before Hiruzen stopped him.

"Wait Iruka…I think this is a job only Gohan can do…" Hiruzen said as Iruka was silent before nodding his head.

Gohan followed after the blonde before Naruto ran off in an attempt to be alone. Gohan then waited for him to go home as he decided it'd be best to approach him from that angle. Upon entering their home, Gohan then sensed that Naruto was over the edge of the apartment building.

Naruto was solemnly looking at the ground below as he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Gohan's presence.

"Hey…." Gohan awkwardly greeted as Naruto sighed.

"…Hey…." Naruto greeted back.

"You know….what Mizuki said back there…he wasn't right." Gohan began in an attempt to reason with his friend as Naruto shook his head.

"And what makes you so sure? You saw how I reacted back there. That's nothing short of how a monster would react." Naruto countered harshly as Gohan sighed knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"Naruto, you know that's not true. You're not a monster, you were just someone lost in his own grief…" Gohan said as Naruto turned to him with a glare while tears cascaded from his eyes.

"How do _you_ know what's not true!? I nearly killed him because he got under my skin!? Don't you understand!? I'm _nothing_ but a freak of nature! A monster! Hell even when I was walking through the village earlier, the villagers' eyes got even _colder_ to me, like me finding out about the nine tails made me even more hated than I originally was!" Naruto yelled as Gohan said nothing as he continued letting Naruto vent. Trying to say anything soothing would only make him angrier.

"You know something!? Maybe I should've let him nail me with that Shuriken! It's what I deserve after all…." Naruto moaned as Gohan put his hands on Naruto's shoulder before giving him a stern glare full of shock. The cheerful boy who chanted how he was going to be hokage day in and day out like it was his mantra was going to just give up!?

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that, Naruto!" Gohan yelled as Naruto returned the stern look.

"Why shouldn't I!? I'm just a monster in the eyes of everything!" Naruto yelled as Gohan's hold on his shoulder got even tighter.

"Because Iruka cares about you! Mr. Hiruzen cares about you! Teuchi and Ayame care about you! And I care about you!" Gohan declare as a certain light that was lost in Naruto's eyes began to shine at the declaration of Gohan's words.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered as Gohan wouldn't let up.

"That's right! I'd never, ever see you as a monster! Hell you're more human than anyone I've ever met! Even more human than me!" Gohan announced as Naruto found himself silent at the hybrid's words before he suddenly started sniffling.

"G…Gohan…" Naruto moaned as Gohan pulled him in for a hug.

"T-thank….you…." Naruto tried holding back his tears.

"It's okay…It's okay to cry…Let it all out!" Gohan told his friend as he sobbed in Gohan's arms like he was a child who lost his mother in the store and found her.

"It'll be okay…It really will…." Gohan soothed as he remembered his father doing this to him as a boy.

Naruto continued crying before he eventually cried himself to sleep as Gohan tucked him into his bed.

"Poor Naruto…he's lived a life of hell….Well with me here I won't let him go through the pain of loneliness anymore…He's like my brother after all…" Gohan said as he pondered a way to show him how much he meant to him before a lightbulb appeared over his head.

"That's it!" Gohan yelled as he pumped his fist in his palm.

* * *

Naruto awoke later that day around noon time before deciding to come into a kitchen, thanks to a weird gut feeling. What he saw shocked him.

"G-Gohan? What's this?" Naruto asked his friend who smiled as he stood at the table with two cups. Upon walking to the table he noticed how they were filled with Chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk? What's all this for?" Naruto pondered with a raised eyebrow as Gohan's smile widened.

"It's to solidify our bond. We've been friends these last couple of months and have gotten so close that one could say that we're even like brothers!" Gohan exclaimed as Naruto's raised eyebrow widened even more as the thought to him came to him several times over the last four months.

"Well yeah! But why chocolate milk and how will this solidify our bond?" Naruto asked as Gohan continued grinning.

"It's said that men who share cups of Sake with each other become brothers. Although we're too young to drink I thought Chocolate Milk would be a good fit." Gohan laughed as Naruto felt himself laughing too.

"You…." Naruto smiled as he teared up as Gohan shrugged.

"In case you're wondering where I heard that from, I read it in a manga." Gohan chuckled before raising his glass up as Naruto did the same.

"To think…boys from different worlds could become the close friends we are today. Eventually I'll have to go back to my own world and we'll have different paths to go on once that happens. But with this exchange, no matter what he do or where we are, we'll always have our bond of brotherhood with us and no one could ever take that away from us." Gohan began as Naruto smiled through his tears as he recalled one memory with Hiruzen as he was crying to him back when he was only five years old.

" _Old Man…why do they hate me? Why can't I have any friends?" Naruto cried in Hiruen's lap as Hiruzen pet his head soothingly._

" _Because people are ignorant…But let me tell you something, Naruto…." Hiruzen began as Naruto turned his blue eyes upwards to the old man above._

" _No one in this world is destined to be alone forever. Someday you'll find friends who'll never leave your side!" Hiruzen declared as Naruto could only stare at the old man in amazement due to his amazing words as well as his charisma._

Naruto wiped his eyes as he smiled. He finally found someone who accepted and cherished him.

"From this day on, we're honest to goodness brothers!" Gohan declared as he clanked his cup with Naruto's.

"BROTHERS!" Naruto announced as his happy mood was slowly returning to him as they made their declaration.

From that moment forward, no longer were Gohan and Naruto outcasts in the village but were brothers with an unbreakable new bond.

A bond that not even being from different worlds could ever hope to tarnish.

* * *

And how's THAT for your eighth chapter, guys!? XD

Naruto accessing the power of the Nine Tails earlier than canon along with him passing his graduation exams and then him and Gohan becoming honest to goodness brothers! =D

(Sighs) I'm gonna enjoy writing even more of the bond between him and Naruto…. =)

Well in either case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see all of you in the ninth chapter coming on March 15th so expect then!

Until then, have yourselves a nice evening! ^_^


	9. Team Seven

Can you guys believe we're **ALMOST** at ten chapters!? Wow…I can't believe it!

And for everyone curious, here're the current pairing results XP

Gohan/Sakura: 10

Gohan/Ino: 12

Gohan/Hinata: 43

Gohan/Tenten: 16

Gohan/Temari: 39

As for the polling results, they are as followed: Gohan X Tenten in 1st place with 26 %, Gohan X Temari in 2nd place with 21 %, Gohan X Ino in 3rd place with 20 %, Gohan X Hinata in 4th place with 18 % and lastly Gohan X Sakura in 5th place with 13 %!

Now with everyone said and done kindly let the chapter begin and please remember I own **nothing**! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

At the Ninja Academy, there sat various students excited for the day ahead.

Why? Because as of today, they were now fully fledged ninja as acknowledged as said of the standards of the Academy. And as such they all sat eagerly as they awaited for their assigning into the teams they were going to be in.

Now where was Son Gohan in all of this?

His "brother" was excited for the ninja adventure ahead and so he left without even eating breakfast.

Gohan laughed to himself as he made his way towards the Academy.

"That guy….Even if he gets bigger he'll always be Naruto!" Gohan laughed as he noticed Sakura coming out of her house.

"Hey isn't that?" Gohan asked before deciding to walk towards the pinkette.

"Good morning!" Gohan greeted the pink head as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, albeit a little icily, as Gohan shrugged her attitude off.

"Wanna walk to the Academy together? You look a little lonesome." Gohan pointed out as she huffed before walking forward.

"No thanks! And even if I wanted a buddy to walk alongside with, it definitely wouldn't be you!" Sakura rudely said before walking off.

Gohan shook his head before continuing his own way to the Academy.

"If I'm not mistaken I think this was the same kind of relationship dad had when he first met Bulma….." Gohan said as he eventually reached the Academy.

Upon entering Iruka's classroom, he bumped fists with Naruto before deciding to sit down. The two then happily conversed before Iruka made his way into the room.

"Good morning, students! Or rather I should say graduates as you all are now classified as ninja. I remember the day when you all first came here…" Iruka began in a slightly choked voice as various students rolled their eyes.

"How embarrassing." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…Iruka-Sensei…Not cool…" Naruto snickered to himself as Gohan chuckled at his friend's comment.

Quickly catching on that he was embarrassing himself, Iruka decided to get serious.

"Well in any case, I should now assign the teams. Starting with Team 1…." Iruka began as he began reading off the names for the different teams. While some complained and even groaned, others took their new teammates like champs.

"And now, Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki….Sakura Haruno…." Iruka said.

Naruto cheered as Sakura deadpanned.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka added as Sakura cheered while knocking over Naruto as Sasuke looked irritated.

"Great….Now I'll really be slowed down…." Sasuke sighed.

"And lastly Son Gohan." Iruka finished as Gohan smiled pleasantly as Naruto hugged his new friend happily as other students looked confused.

"Wait Iruka-Sensei that means Team Seven will have four members…" INo stated a bit confused.

"Well given how Gohan joined us near the end of the year at the last moment and given his bond with Naruto we figured that it'd make the most sense to pair him with Naruto." Iruka explained.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gohan while still staying silent.

"Great…..I have to deal with him now…." Sasuke grunted to himself all the while maintaining his "cool" composure.

* * *

Soon after Iruka announced the rest of the assigned teams before everyone was given a lunch break as they waited for the sensei to show up.

After finishing her lunch, Sakura sighed as she stared at the sidewalk.

"I wish…there'd be a way for Sasuke to like me…I mean…all that's really noteworthy about me is my damn forehead…" Sakura sighed despondently before noticing one Son Gohan make his way towards her.

"Oh…him…" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Sakura." Gohan cheerfully greeted as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sakura icily asked which Gohan noticed.

"I was going to the classroom but Naruto wondered off." Gohan laughed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Figures…" Sakura said.

"So I was wondering if you'd li-" Gohan tried to suggest as she cut him off.

"No thanks. Besides I'd go with anyone besides you!" Sakura said as Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look if you're upset over what I did to your dad, I already apologized and made peace with him." Gohan said as he was a little tired of her attitude.

"Oh I'm over that! My disdain towards you is because you're just like Naruto!" Sakura said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You're both just annoying! Especially Naruto! He acts like an uncouth brat! Probably because he has no parents! He just wants to see me suffer and-"Sakura was about to continue her rant before…

"That's enough!" Gohan yelled, alarming Sakura. She never saw him like this.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's one of the best people I've ever met who's been nothing but nice to a village of ignorant people who hate him for no reason! Honestly he's nice to you when you don't even deserve it!" Gohan began as Sakura couldn't form any words.

"And you parade about Sasuke…tell me Sakura, when has he ever sought you out for any sort of company? Even when we were assigned teams, he wasn't excited about being paired with you! Please get over yourself because if you continue on with this attitude, you'll find that no one will want nothing to do with you!" Gohan finished as Sakura couldn't say anything.

He was right…

She broke off her friendship with Ino…the first kid to ever show her kindness for a boy who barely acknowledged her….

Gohan realized his anger and decided to apologize.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, okay? Naruto's just my best friend…my brother…and I'm very protective over those I love…" Gohan apologized as she looked up with a sad smile.

"No Gohan I'm sorry…I guess…I've been too shallow and obnoxious….I've been bratty for far too long…now…I'll be a kinder person…Thank you…." Sakura thanked Gohan who grinned his father's grin.

"Of course." Gohan smiled.

"So…wanna start over and walk to class together?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that." GOhan said as he realized he made another new friend that day.

* * *

After everyone finished their lunches, everyone left off for various ninja adventures of sorts. Save for a certain group of four.

"I can't believe he's late! I mean seriously!" Naruto groaned.

"Would you please sit down? Jeesh it's not being with a four year old!" Sakura rolled her eyes as Gohan and Sasuke were silent. Although if one were to read minds, they were just as agitated as Naruto was.

"That does it! I think I'll try this!" Naruto mischievously grinned as he stole an eraser from Iruka's desk. But before he could pull off his elaborate scheme of nailing his sensei in the head….

"Nice try! You have to get up pretty early to try to pull one on me, Naruto." Kakashi grinned with his usual eye-smile as Naruto's mouth widened in happiness.

"Old Man Kakashi! What're you doing here!?" Naruto grinned as Kakashi deadpanned.

"Could you please not call me that? Especially in front of other people…." Kakashi moaned as he cried a little inside.

"Anyways, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ignored the ninja's command.

"Right. Well I'm your new sensei." Kakashi smiled as Naruto jumped high to the sky. The fact that it was someone who helped take care of him as a child made him as happy as he could be.

"All of you, follow me to the ceiling." Kakashi instructed as the four ninja did just that.

"Okay, why don't you all introduce yourselves? One at a time. Tell me, your dreams, likes/dislikes, hobbies, goals for the future and what not." Kakashi suggested as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"May I just ask what this is for?" Sakura inquired.

"Consider it an ice breaker technique of sorts." Kakashi said as the preteens shrugged.

"Okay, Naruto. You're first." Kakashi started as Naruto beamed.

"Right! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I like every sort of ramen there is! I dislike how long it takes for the food to be made however…..My hobbies are pulling pranks and hanging with my best bud Gohan over there! And my dream is to become Hokage that way I can get the acceptance from everyone in the village!" Naruto grinned.

"Huh…I've always wondered why everyone hated him…." Sakura thought to herself.

"Hmph how foolish." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sounds just like Naruto." Gohan smiled.

"How fitting. Alright, pinky." Kakashi gestured to Sakura who narrowed her eyes at the nickname she was assigned.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. What I like….I mean….my hobbies are…." Sakura giggled as she stared at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Hopeless." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Uh…right….Next up…..you duckbutt." Kakashi said as Sasuke ignored his pet name.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are plenty which matters not since there's nearly nothing I like. And my dream…is to kill….him…." Sasuke darkly said as everyone was unnerved at the Uchiha's attitude.

"This guy…sounds just like Vegeta…" Gohan thought.

"Who could this guy be?" Naruto and Sakura both thought simultaneously.

"He must be referring to Itachi…." Kakashi thought with a frown on his face before he cleared his mind of these thoughts and turned to the son of Goku.

"Alright. Lastly, Rice boy." Kakashi turned to Gohan who nodded.

"Right. I'm Son Gohan. I like hanging out with those precious to me, reading and eating while I dislike evil people…especially those who use their powers to hurt people…" Gohan began as his mind drifted to Frieza and Cell.

"And my dream is to protect those close to me and to never repeat the mistakes I've made previously…." Gohan finished as everyone stared at him.

"I wonder what mistakes Gohan is talking about." Naruto thought as he looked at his best friend in concern.

"There seems to be a lot more about him that he lets on…." Sakura also thought.

Sasuke was silent as Kakashi was silent.

"This boy…" Kakashi thought before clearing his throat.

"Good, you're all unique with different personalities. I can see this team going very far in the future. But before we can officially begin, we have to have a test. A special one if you will." Kakashi began much to the confusion of the four.

"Test? But I thought we took all that crap in the Academy!" Naruto moaned as he seriously hated tests.

"This tests your willingness to work in a team. Be at the designated training area at Five AM. With all of your ninja gear." Kakashi instructed his team who nodded in understanding before he got up.

"Oh and one more thing; skip breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke." Kakashi said before vanishing away.

"Skip breakfast!? How hard is this gonna be!?" Naruto freaked as Sakura and even Sasuke looked a little green at the idea of going into a potential battle without any sustenance.

Gohan meanwhile chuckled, getting the attention of his ninja friends.

"Guys, this is obviously just a test to see if we'll fall for it. Obviously we eat and make sure we have plenty of energy." Gohan said to his teammates.

"Wow! That's so smart!" Naruto praised his friend.

"Haha well it was a lesson I learned the hard way…" Gohan laughed, although he was crying internally at the memory.

 _There was less than three months before the arrival of the Saiyans as Gohan continued his training with Piccolo. However, the hybrid was still having some trouble keeping up with the determined Namekian who was extra strict on him today with a bizarre new rule:_

 _If he couldn't lay a hit on Piccolo, he couldn't eat!_

" _If you can't hit me at least one hundred times, you go without food today!" The harsh voice of Piccolo told the five year old who held his growling stomach._

" _But I'm hungry, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan moaned as Piccolo was having none of it._

" _Concentrate!" Piccolo yelled as Gohan readied himself for more training._

" _Do you honestly think those Saiyans will care if you're hungry? In every fight, there's always going to be some sort of weakness that the enemy will use to take advantage of you!" Piccolo chastised the boy as a smell hit his nose._

" _Something smells really good…." Gohan said as Piccolo smacked his skull._

" _That's just my dinner. Don't pay any mind to it. Now hit me!" Piccolo said as Gohan charged Piccolo with the full intent on wanting to eat before accidently knocking his dinner over._

" _You little idiot! That was my food!" Piccolo yelled although he hid the fact that he didn't need to eat but only needed water. He brought the dinner as a sort of torture for the five year old._

" _We'll do this all night if we have to!" Piccolo yelled as he laid punishing blows on Gohan before night fell._

 _Gohan laid in the grass staring at the moon as his stomach roared, much to his displeasure._

"Wow! That Piccolo guy sounds really scary!" Naruto tensed.

"Yeah but he's a teddy bear when you get to know him." Gohan smiled as Sakura decided to smile.

"Well thanks for the heads up." Sakura smiled before she left as Sasuke soon followed not saying a word. There was no way in hell he'd give thanks to some weird person.

Meanwhile, Kakashi watched the whole conversation from afar looking very pleased.

"Heh, looks like they've managed to catch on. They've passed phase one of the test." Kakashi smiled before poofing away.

* * *

The next morning soon came as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan sat at the assigned training grounds. And as they set, Gohan was able to set up a plan which Naruto and Sakura agreed with Sasuke reluctantly going along with it.

"Ah good morning everyone! Glad to see you're all awake!" Kakashi grinned as everyone gave him determined looks.

"Of course!" Naruto said.

"Now let's get started. This clock is set for noon. If you can get these three bells from me, you all pass. However one of you won't and will be sent back to the Academy." Kakashi said as he noticed a lack of stomach growls.

"On your mark! Get set. Go!" Kakashi said as Naruto charged him before summing three pairs of clones.

"Clones won't work on me!" Kakashi chided Naruto as he noticed something different.

"Wait, they're not illusions! They're real!" Kakashi noted as two clones sent Kakashi flying much to his shock.

"Guess I let my guard down…" Kakashi thought as the real Naruto loomed over the scarecrow ninja.

"Now take this! Naruto Uzumaki body slam!" Naruto roared as he sent Kakashi flying to the ground before he poofed away.

"A Shadow Clone?" Naruto asked as he recognized the move from the scroll he stole as he landed to the ground before Naruto was sent dead into the ground, literally….

"Lesson Number One. Don't let your guard down." Kakashi smiled as Naruto returned the smile.

"What're you so happy about?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow as Sasuke and Sakura came in from the right and left respectively.

"Take these!" Sakura yelled as she threw a combination of Shurikens and Kunais.

"Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke roared before the scarecrow was bombared with a fire ninja combo.

"Wow….And here I thought these people wouldn't be able to work together…" Kakashi sighed as he realized a lack of a hybrid.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Kakashi asked as Gohan appeared right behind him and stole the three bells right from his belt.

"Oh no!" Kakashi chastised himself before throwing two bells to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Heh, well done. Coming at me in a group effort as the strongest of you all hid away in the Shadows. Well done." Kakashi praised his team as they all smiled.

"However….there're only three bells and Sasuke and Sakura have two. What will you and Naruto do? Someone has to go to the Academy." Kakashi reminded Gohan.

"Heh we know. That's why I'm gonna do this!" Gohan said as he broke the bell in two, giving Naruto half as he kept the other half.

"Haha, very clever. Well done, you all pass!" Kakashi praised his team as the team, save for Sasuke, cheered, as they were definitely ninja.

"Why don't you all come here?" Kakashi said as he gestured his team towards a certain stone.

"What's this?" Sakura asked.

"The Leaf's Memorial…for all those who were….killed in action…." Kakashi frowned as memories of his old team came flashing as everyone was quiet in sympathy, even Sasuke.

"My old team….Obito and Rin…..were very talented ninjas….with a lot of heart….while I was an ignorant person who cared for nothing but the rules….that selfish attitude caused me the lives of those two….So my advice to you four is….to never take your comrades for granted….Like I did…." Kakashi said as the team silently nodded as they learned something important.

The life of a ninja was indeed a very hard one.

* * *

Can you believe we're done with nine chapters guys!?

I know I can't!? o_0 Next chapter will be a sort of Q&A with scenes that I felt I deleted for time constraints, exclusive info about the story, inspirations and etc.!

Either way, the next chapter will be out NEXT Thursday March 22nd and I'm really excited since it's the Land of Waves Arc! ^_^ Don't expect it to be similar to the original series tho! XD

And until next Thursday, see you classy folk later! ^0^


	10. A New Adventure! Enter the Land of Waves

Can you all believe we've reached _TEN_ chapters!? **TEN CHAPTERS IN**! It's like it was only yesterday when I first started this story…. :')

Plus I wanna say I'm **SO SORRY** for the delayed release of Chapter 10! :O But thankfully I alerted you guys ahead of time and thank you for being so understanding! ^_^ And on the bright side, this story reached 200+ reviews! **OVER** 200 Reviews by only **TEN CHAPTERS**!? Guys….that means more to me than you all will ever know…. :'D

And which reminds me the results are in with Gohan X Hinata being the victor at 47 votes! Wow looks like you guys really like GoHina! ^_^ (MY name of the pairing for the two! ^_^) Here're the other pairing results!

Gohan/Sakura: 11

Gohan/Ino: 13

Gohan/Hinata: 55

Gohan/Tenten: 22

Gohan/Temari: 50

Although this makes me sort of confused as the results of the polls are different with Gohan X Tenten in first place, second place being Gohan X Temari, third place being both Gohan X Ino and Gohan X Hinata respectively and Gohan X Sakura being in last place.

So I've decided to just go with the reviews I've tallied since everyone seems to really want GoHina! ^_^ Hopefully there're no complaints! ^_^

Okay now with all that being said, let chapter ten begin! =D

P.S: Keep a look out for the ending! =D

It was a very beautiful morning in a certain leaf filled village as one Son Gohan stood in a training field as he talked with Kakashi about a very important thing in Gohan's martial arts development.

"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-Sensei?" Gohan asked his sensei in slight confusion as they had to meet in Hiruzen's office for a new mission.

They had only been a team for a little over two weeks and they had various missions assigned to them already. Although the tasks were relatively simple tasks such as ditch dogging, babysitting, gardening and even catching a wild cat of the Daiymo's wife, much to Naruto's chagrin who didn't particularly care for cats.

"Indeed I did. Now I understand that using Chakra hasn't been that easy for you, correct?" The masked ninja asked Gohan who nodded as confirmation.

"That's right." Gohan answered as Kakashi smiled, making Gohan even more confused.

"What's the smile for?" Gohan asked as Kakashi kept on smiling.

"Well let's just say that I've been able to pull together a small…solution of sorts to help you with that." Kakashi said as Gohan raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Are you serious?" Gohan asked, utterly amazed as Kakashi kept his cheerful expression.

"Yep!" Kakashi replied before he pulled out what looked to be a pair of prayer beads.

"Those…look like beads?" Gohan asked as Kakashi's tone still remained serious.

"They have that appearance but they're not your typical prayer beads. They're chakra beads made specifically for you since you're a non-chakra user. Over time they become engrained into your system and then you can use Chakra just as effectively as we can. However, this happens once they achieve a certain color. For right now, your beads are green but once they turn red, that's when the beads have done their job." Kakashi explained as Gohan absorbed all the knowledge that he was given.

"Oh okay, I understand." Gohan said as Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Now place these around your wrists." Kakashi instructed as Gohan did just that.

"Now seal!" Kakashi said as he made a hand sign.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei." Gohan politely thanked his sensei as Kakashi pat Gohan's shoulder.

"Of course. Now let's go meet up with the rest of our team." Kakashi eye-smiled as Gohan returned the smile.

"Right!" Gohan agreed before the two made their way to the Mission Assignment Room located in the Ninja Academy.

Upon entering the room, the two were bombarded by the sound of Naruto's yelling.

"Come on Old Man! Iruka-Sensei! We're ninjas and we deserve a real mission! Not this dumb kiddy crap!" Naruto yelled.

As Sasuke and Sakura gave their teammates irritated looks with his petulant behavior, internally they agreed.

They were ninjas not labor workers, after all.

"Pipe down! As just novice ninjas you start off small with basic level missions and then you eventually get harder mission down the road!" Iruka yelled at the blonde, fed up with his disrespectful attitude.

"Iruka's right, Naruto. Must I explain the ranking system of the ninjas to you?" Hiruzen suggested, although half-heartedly as he realized Naruto would never agree to such a question.

"No thanks! What I need is a real mission! Hmph!" Naruto pouted as Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly as Gohan laughed at his friend's behavior.

"I'm….so sorry for this Lord Hokage…" Kakashi apologized with a nervous laugh as Iruka and Hiruzen both looked amused at Naruto's bravado.

"Hehe, it's quite alright. If Naruto wants it…then so be it!" Hiruzen announced getting the attention of everyone.

"Wait seriously?" Sakura asked amazed. Could anybody be so weak-willed into giving into Naruto's begging?

"Seriously. Send him in!" Hiruzen said as the door opened to reveal a middle aged man with a straw hat, glasses and a bottle of alcohol in hand with his eyes red, showing that he was clearly intoxicated.

"You can't be serious? You're trusting my life to these brats? How hopeless!" The old man said as Sasuke and Sakura narrowed their eyes at him, clearly not caring for his attitude. Gohan said nothing as he was used to old men with attitudes, after all, one had to get used to nasty attitudes when dealing with the likes of Piccolo and especially Vegeta…..

"Hopeless!? Lemme tell you something!" Naruto tried to charge the old man before his brother held him back.

"Naruto…No…." Gohan said simply while sighing. Thankfully his faher wasn't this impulsive.

"Sir, I assure you, these kids might not look like much but they're capable ninjas." Kakashi said as Tazuna scoffed, setting off Naruto even more.

"Well my name is Tazuna, a bridge builder of the Land of Waves. Your duty is to return me to my land in one piece." Tazuna said, albeit a little rudely as the ninjas all nodded.

"Now that introductions have bene made, you all will leave within the hour!" Hiruzen ordered as everyone made their preparations ready.

An hour passed before the team met at the village gate with Tazuna in tow.

Gohan was clad in an Orange Gi with a blue undershirt underneath along with blue boots, making him a spitting image of his father with his Leaf Village Headband on his left bicep.

"Wow! Guess you're taking some fashion tips from my book, huh Gohan!?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke scoffed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh get real. Like anyone would be caught dead in your outfit." Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto paid her no heed while Gohna merely laughed.

"Haha, I wouldn't say that. It's just… a momento of someone precious to me." Gohan said in in a slightly nostalgic voice at the end which everyone caught but decided not to bring up.

"I'm so excited though! This is my first time leaving the village!" Naruto laughed.

"Hmph and I can't believe someone like you is in charge of me!" Tazuna groaned as Naruto growled, sick of his attitude. Seriously, why did they get stuck with this old geezer?

"Listen here, old man! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'll be the Hokage! Just you wait!" Naruto smiled as Gohan smiled along with his friend as Sasuke and Sakura were silent as Kakashi gave a grin behind his mask. Tazuna looked unamused.

"Hokage? And next I'll believe there're talking pigs and flying cats." Tazuna scoffed as a vein opened on Naruto's head.

"Shut up! You'll realize you're wrong about me!" Naruto growled.

"Hmph become Hokage for the next thousand years and you'll still be a loud-mouthed dwarf in my eyes." Tazuna laughed before he walked off as Naruto had to be restrained.

The group then made their way to their destination; The Land of Waves.

As they did so, Sakura decided to turn to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied.

"That outfit you're wearing…..the way you talked about it earlier, it's like it belonged to someone important." Sakura began as Gohan donned a nostalgic smile.

"Well this GI is modeled after my father." Gohan said as everyone, even Sasuke, looked to Gohan in surprise at the mention of Gohan's father. They could only wonder about who the father of such a monster like Gohan is.

"Your dad? What kind of man was he?" Naruto asked as Gohan smiled.

"He was noble. With a heart full of gold. He was kind and showed mercy to everyone, even those who didn't deserve it. Although…" Gohan trailed off at the end slightly sad as everyone caught on.

"Whoa, man! My bad I didn't mean to…" Naruto tried to apologize as Gohan raised a hand.

"No it's fine…." Gohan said before trekking on as everyone couldn't help but wonder about the past of Son Gohan.

As everyone continued on their walk, Kakashi noticed a rain puddle on the ground, something which was clearly an oddity to him as it hadn't rained in several days. An obvious trap….

"Hmph I see…" Kakashi said as he noticed two figures lurking in the tree above.

"Everyone! Get back!" Kakashi yelled to his team as two cloaked-wearing ninjas advanced at the ninja.

Kakashi was able to knock them back.

"Heh! To think it was you, Kakashi Hatake!" Gozu growled.

"What business do you have?" Kakashi sternly asked.

"It's not with you but with that old man!" Meizu glared before advancing towards the children protecting Zabuza.

"Naruto!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Naruto replied as he made a Shadow Clone which gave a spinning heel kick right in the face of Meizu.

"You little brat!" Meizu growled as he tried attacking Naruto before another Shadow Clone knocked him back.

"You won't get out of this alive!" Gozu growled as he tried attacking Gohan who knocked him out with a sharp hit to his gut.

Meizu could only stammer in shock and slight fear as Gohan suddenly vanished right behind him with a deadly glare.

"Now you're gonna tell us exactly what you're doing and why you attacked us…." Gohan threated in a voice that sent chills up everyone's spines, even Sasuke.

"…Fine….We were after….that old man….because of his bridge….we worked with Zabuza Momochi in order to obtain enough funds….for another attempt at the Mizukage's life." The rogue ninja admitted.

"That's awful!" Sakura gasped.

"I see…..to think it was you they were after…but why?" Kakashi asked as he narrowed his eye at the old man who sighed in defeat.

"Fine…I suppose it's only fair to explain myself. This mission falls outside your line of duties and it's not a simple mission. There's a certain man who wants me dead. Why? Because of the bridge I'm building…His name…is Gato…"

"Gato? From Gato Industries? He's one of the world's wealthiest people." Kakashi said in recognition.

"That's correct. He runs a shipping company and on the outside he appears to be a successful businessman but he's a horrible criminal who sells drugs and various other illegal types of contraband." Tazuna explained.

"So this bridge of yours must really be in the way of his plans then…" Sakura theorized.

"Precisely. Upon its completion, it'll help to stabilize the trading economy in Wave." Tazuna added.

"But with all this in mind, this mission would be a B-Rank mission at best." Kakashi said as Tazuna sighed.

"That's right. However, our land is very poor and even our feudal lords have little money…" Tazuna sadly said as he lowered his head before he looked up.

"Although you don't have to complete this mission and can just leave me on my merry way! My loved ones also won't take it too hard! My cute little grandson will only cry for a few days…or weeks….and my daughter may just spend the rest of her life cursing Leaf ninja but it's okay! I can manage somehow! Hahaha!" Tazuna laughed as everyone tensed.

"Well we definitely can't leave you alone now!" Gohan said.

"Yeah that's not what ninjas do." Naruto agreed.

"For once I agree with them." Sasuke sighed as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll continue with the mission." Kakashi said as Tazuna gave a peace sign while no one was looking.

As they continued on Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but start a conversation of sorts.

"Hey Sasuke…" Sakura began.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"Did you notice how in sync those two were? They're one heck of a team. And especially Naruto….who would've thought he would actually be able to save us…" Sakura added as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…Yeah…." Sasuke said as he continued on. He could handle Gohan taking care of himself like that but Naruto? He definitely had to get down to the bottom of this.

After a small trip on water, the group was slowly getting close to the Land of Waves.

As they walked down the small dirt road, they noticed a small snow white bunny suddenly jump towards them.

"Aww! A bunny!" Sakura squealed as it jumped in her arms as she snuggled it lovingly.

The boys sweat-dropped as Kakashi stared at the scene with a narrowed eye.

"That's odd…it's not the season for a bunny to get fur that color….Unless…" Kakashi thought as Gohan had the exact same thought.

"Everyone! Get down now!" Gohan yelled as everyone ducked at an incoming sword aimed right towards them as he knocked Sakura to the ground, making the poor bunny jump off in fright.

"Gohan? What're you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"Saving your life!" Gohan answered as the sword embedded itself on a tree right above them. On top of it stood a ninja with most of his face masked.

"Well…what do we have here? The Hidden Mist's very own Zabuza Momochi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kakahsi smirked under his mask as Zabuza smiled under his own mask.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan….sorry but the old man's mine….If you'd kindly hand him over, I may let you all go." Zabuza smirked as Kakashi stood still.

"Everyone…especially you Gohan….Protect Tazuna…I'll handle Zabuza with my Sharingan…" Kakashi said before he pulled the headband over his eye up revealed a scared left eye with the iris being red with three black swirls around it.

"What the!?" Gohan nearly exclaimed.

"What's his eye?" Naruto asked just as confused as an unnerved Sasuke decided to answer.

"It's…the Sharingan…an ocular ability that can read and defeat all sorts of Ninjutsu, Ginjutsu and Taijutsu…." Sasuke answered.

"Wow…it sounds really powerful!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke was quiet.

"But that's a power only people of my clan, the Uchiha, can awaken…how on earth?" Sasuke pondered as Zabuza laughed.

"Well said kid. Not only that but you can counter any jutsu available…it's what this man is known for….copying over a thousand different jutsu…" Zabuza said.

"Whoa…talk about broken…" Naruto muttered in amazement.

"But enough talk…I'm here for the old man. And it looks like I'll go through you to do it!" Zabuza exclaimed before jumping from the tree branch he was onto the nearby lake as he stood on it.

"Wow! How'd he do that!?" Naruto exclaimed as Gohan was silent. It wasn't impossible for him or the other Z-Fighters to do.

"He's releasing a lot of chakra…" Kakashi said as a huge mist enveloped the area.

"Oh no! He might be going for you all so be careful!" Kakashi warned as Gohan closed his eyes. Suddenly he shot a Ki Blast that nearly went through Zabuza's gut.

"Huh…a close call…." Zabuza muttered as Gohan powered up, breaking the mist entirely as everyone stared at the half-saiyan in utter amazement.

"Unreal…I've never seen such chakra control like yours boy…" Zabuza said as Gohan smirked.

"Well I should point out I don't use Chakra but Ki." Gohan clarified as Zabuza raised an astonished eyebrow.

"You're lying!" Zabuza said as Gohan's silence was everything he needed. However rather than fear he merely smirked behind his mask.

"Heh! I guess I'll kill you first boy!" Zabuza roared as he charged towards Gohan as he grabbed the oncoming fist and knocked the body back before it erupted in a splash of water.

"A water clone?" Gohan asked as Zabuza smiled.

"Good shot boy! Let's see how you do against this!" Zabuza said as he made over ten different Water Clones who charged towards the young boy. Gohan remained unfazed as he ran over and defeated them with as much ease as the Cell Jrs.

"U-unreal….w-what the heck is this kid?" Tazuna barely managed to stammer as Naruto smirked.

"That's Gohan! The biggest badass ever! Go Gohan!" Naruto cheered on his friend who smiled to himself.

Sakura could only hold her mouth down in shock as Sasuke started nervously sweating.

"This…kind of battle….I've…never been in one this intense before…I'm so nervous….I feel like throwing up…." Sasuke thought as he started to retch.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto thought in slight concern as he looked at his rival.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke! Just stay calm!" Gohan told him as Sasuke looked at him.

"I'll keep all of you safe. You're my precious friends after all." Gohan said as Naruto smiled at his friend along with Sakura as Sasuke merely nodded his head as a small thanks.

"Heh, well you'll all be precious when you all reunite in the afterlife!" Zabuza roared as he charged as Gohan with his blade as he dodged it with ease before he knocked away Zabuza who was revealed to be a clone.

"Nice one boy but let's see how you do this!" Another voice of Zabuza spoke as he jumped on the water before making a couple of hands.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza roared as a huge dragon made of water rose from the water.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna yelled simultaneously.

"Take this boy!" Zabuza roared as the dragon dived right at Gohan.

"Gohan! Move!" Sakura yelled as Gohan smiled before raising a hand. His hand emitted a sphere of Ki around the size of a baseball before launching it straight at the dragon of water. It disintegrated it easily.

"Whoa!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in amazement.

Gohan exhaled hoping it was over before a shadow appeared behind him.

"You're full of amazement boy! But the fun ends here now!" The real Zabuza yelled as he was about to decapitate the young son of Goku.

"Gohan!" Everyone yelled as Gohan remained confident before catching the blade with his hand easily.

"What!?" Zabuza yelled as Gohan knocked his blade away deep into the water.

Before Zabuza could say anything Gohan knocked him backwards into a tree with a surge of Ki.

Zabuza barely had time to look up before Gohan charged up another ball of Ki.

Before Zabuza knew anything he was suddenly barraged with the ball of Ki as Gohan directed it to hit Zabuza all around his body.

Team Seven and Zabuza stared at the whole scenario in amazement.

"What in blue blazes..." Tazuna blinked.

"He's...literally...playing with him..." Sakura also blinked.

"Whoa...cool!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke balled his fist.

"Just how strong is this guy..." Sasuke grit his teeth in jealousy as Gohan snickered.

"I gotta thank Yamcha for teaching me his Volleyball Fist." Gohan laughed as he canceled his attack as Zabuza barely caught his breath.

"You damn brat! Make a joke out of me, will you!" Zabuza yelled as Gohan powered up, knocking his back into the tree.

"Enough, already." Gohan said as he knew what he was going to do.

"If you go away and promise not to harm anyone anymore, I'll let you live." Gohan began much to the shock of everyone.

"What!?" Zabuza exclaimed in anger and shock along with everyone else.

"Are you crazy!?" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Just blast him already!" Tazuna yelled as Gohan shook his head.

"He made mistakes yes but everyone deserves a chance to repent and change their ways." Gohan said as he thought of Piccolo and Vegeta, both men who were once villains but were reformed.

"…I…never thought of it like that…." Sakura said.

"I…guess you're right…" Naruto said.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he had never met someone quite like Gohan….Ever since….Minato and Obito…..

Sasuke was silent as he thought Gohan was insane for this but yet couldn't help feel a surge of respect for him as Tazuna thought the same….

Zabuza on the other hand was mad.

"Mercy….MERCY!?" Zabuza roared. Oh how he wanted to snap this little twerp's neck!

However before he could do so, he was suddenly shot in the neck with two needles of senbon.

"What the!?" Gohan exclaimed as Zabuza fell to the ground.

"I thank you for helping in defeating him for me." A feminine like voice said from a tree above. The person appeared to be at least two to three years older than Naruto and wore a blue kimono with a white ski like mask.

"A hunter ninja?" Kakashi asked as he put his headband over his eye.

"Yes. Zabuza is a wanted criminal of the Hidden Mist and as such I will take him for the proper disposal." The person said.

"Well…okay! Thanks a lot!" Naruto grinned as the person vanished.

Gohan couldn't help but feel something fishy about that guy before his back was suddenly smacked by his brother.

"Man that was awesome!" Naruto grinned as he smacked his back.

"Haha, yeah well…" Gohan smiled as Kakashi rubbed his head.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan." Kakashi praised his student.

"Yeah thank you for saving my life." Sakura smiled in gratitude as Sasuke was silent before muttering what sounded like, "Thanks."

Gohan smiled at all the gratitude he received as Tazuna smiled.

"Well lad you sure are amazing! Now we're closer to home where my daughter Tsunami will make a most scrumptious meal! I'm sure you all must be hungry right?" Tazuna asked as the sound of a growling stomach filled the air.

Everyone turned to see a sheepish looking Gohan.

"Hehe…sorry…" GOhan chuckled as Naruto laughed at his brother while Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"Right then. Let's complete the mission finally." Kakashi said as everyone made their way to the Land of Waves, finally.

With a mission well done.

Now how was THAT for your tenth chapter!? Sasuke gaining respect for Gohan, Zabuza getting his ass kicked and most importantly Gohan being able to use chakra!?

Now the idea came to me as I replayed Ultimate Ninja 4 for the PS2 and that thought came to me! I think it's pretty ingenious if you ask me! XD

Now I just can't believe we're already at ten chapters!? To think it was only in late December of last year when I first posted this story…. ^_^

Some of you might wonder where I got inspiration for this story right?

Well I've been interested in the idea of DBZ and Naruto characters meeting since I first stumbled onto the internet way back in 2006 and I loved seeing fan-made videos of Naruto and Goku meeting but I was more interested in seeing Gohan and Naruto interact as Gohan's my favorite DBZ character and at that time Naruto and Gohan were close in age. (At least in the funimation dub since he was 11 there while he was 9 in the Japanese dub XP)

My number ONE inspiration for this story will ALWAYS be Gohan's Dilemma! I know some people have their fair share of problems with that story but I enjoyed it for what it was! ^_^

Other inspirations of this story include Kitsune Warrior, Mirai Shinobi, Team Z, The Z-Ninja and the list can go on and on! ^_^

Now with this story includes various scenes that I cut out for time constraints XD Here's one from last chapter:

Deleted Scene Chapter 9:

After finishing her lunch, Sakura sighed as she stared at the sidewalk.

"I wish…there'd be a way for Sasuke to like me…I mean…all that's really noteworthy about me is my damn forehead…" Sakura sighed despondently before noticing one Son Gohan make his way towards her.

"Oh…him…" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Sakura." Gohan cheerfully greeted as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sakura icily asked which Gohan noticed.

"I was going to the classroom but Naruto wondered off." Gohan laughed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Figures…" Sakura said.

"So I was wondering if you'd li-" Gohan tried to suggest as she cut him off.

"No thanks. Besides I'd go with anyone besides you!" Sakura said as Gohan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look if you're upset over what I did to your dad, I already apologized and made peace with him." Gohan said as he was a little tired of her attitude.

"Oh I'm over that! My disdain towards you is because you're just like Naruto!" Sakura said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You're both just annoying! Especially Naruto! He acts like an uncouth brat! Probably because he has no parents! He just wants to see me suffer and-"Sakura was about to continue her rant before…

"That's enough!" Gohan yelled, alarming Sakura. She never saw him like this.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's one of the best people I've ever met who's been nothing but nice to a village of ignorant people who hate him for no reason! Honestly he's nice to you when you don't even deserve it!" Gohan began as Sakura couldn't form any words.

"And you parade about Sasuke…tell me Sakura, when has he ever sought you out for any sort of company? Even when we were assigned teams, he wasn't excited about being paired with you! Please get over yourself because if you continue on with this attitude, you'll find that no one will want nothing to do with you!" Gohan finished as Sakura couldn't say anything.

He was right…

She broke off her friendship with Ino…the first kid to ever show her kindness for a boy who barely acknowledged her….

Gohan realized his anger and decided to apologize.

"Sakura…I'm sorry, okay? Naruto's just my best friend…my brother…and I'm very protective over those I love…" Gohan apologized as she looked up with a sad smile.

"No Gohan I'm sorry…I guess…I've been too shallow and obnoxious….I've been bratty for far too long…now…I'll be a kinder person…Thank you…." Sakura thanked Gohan who grinned his father's grin.

"Of course." Gohan smiled.

"So…wanna start over and walk to class together?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah I'd like that." GOhan said as he realized he made another new friend that day.

Okay! How'd you guys like that!? =D

Hopefully that'll explain why Sakura became so friendly to Gohan over the course from that chapter to this one XP

And in case you're all wondering I **DO** already know how I'm ending this story. I even have it typed up! And it is going to Shippuden with the form of a timeskip not like the one in the show though, however all of that will be in this story.

And speaking of chapters the next chapter will be released next Thursday, April 5th so kindly expect it then! ^_^

Til next Thursday see you lovely people later! ^_^


	11. Ki Training 101 PtII

HOW'RE WE ALL DOING, everyone!? What's a Thursday without an update from Saiyan Shinobi!? ^_^

Now, some of you may've noticed that I decided to take out the chakra mentions of Gohan from the last chapter since so many people didn't like that. XD I know some people may say, "Don't listen to what some people think, it's your story!" and that's right and I usually don't but when so many people don't like it, I'll just scrap it. Hopefully too many people won't be that upset XP

Alright now with all that said and done, let the chapter commence! ^_^

Also, you all might wanna keep a lookout for the ending of this chapter! ;D

* * *

Deep into a forest sat a masked ninja. He was no older than fifteen years old and he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. His hair was also in a bun.

"Oh Zabuza…reckless as always…" The boy mused as he reached into a bag positioned right next to him as he grabbed a pair of scissors so he could cut his way to Zabuza's mask. Just as he got mere centimeters close to the rogue ninja's face….

"I don't need your help!" Zabuza growled as he miraculously made his journey to consciousness as he sat himself up while regaining all of his senses.

"Damn. You really don't know how to hold back, don't you? Senbon Needles?" Zabuza muttered as he yanked them both out of his neck with little to no regard, sending blood spraying everywhere.

"Easy Zabuza…" Haku scolded in slight concern which Zabuza promptly ignored.

"If you weren't such a good shot I might actually be dead right now!" Zabuza grumbled as the boy chuckled at Zabuza's attitude.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" The boy grinned behind his mask as Zabuza glared at him.

"Just take that mask off already…" Zabuza practically ordered as the boy complied with his request. Upon removal of his mask, revealing a very feminine looking face. For some, this boy would most definitely be confused for a girl.

"Honestly Haku, I must say it's nice of you to pose as a Hunter Nin like that…" Zabuza said as Haku smiled.

"Well how else have we managed to get away?" Haku smiled as Zabuza muttered something indiscriminately to himself.

"How're you feeling, Master Zabuza?" Haku asked his master in slight concern as Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the sky.

"Physically fine….but other than that…I'm not….I'm quite mad…the nerve of that brat…." Zabuza growled as his mind flashed to the fight he had with Gohan.

"Oh yes I remember watching from afar. To think you've lost for the first time ever….to a young boy nonetheless…." Haku recollected as Zabuza growled in anger before punching the ground under him, leaving a fist print in the dirt below.

"The nerve of that brat….Giving someone like _me_ mercy!? I nearly tried killing the Mizukage yet he thinks I'm some soft bunny rabbit!? Oh when I see him I personally plan on bisecting him and keeping his head as a personal reminder to anyone proclaiming about showing someone like me "mercy" and "second chances"…." Zabuza said with clear anger in his voice.

Haku meanwhile looked slightly amused at Zabuza's rant.

* * *

"Hehe well young Gohan did, "humble you", as they always say." Haku chuckled as Zabuza gave the boy a death glare which intimidated him none.

"If you weren't so useful, I'd definitely have your head on the end of my blade with all the remarks you've said over the years…" Zabuza grumbled as Haku's grin only increased.

"My apologies, Master Zabuza." Haku apologized in a less than genuine tone as Zabuza's eyes narrowed even more at the proclaimed hunter-nin.

"Ignorant little shit…" Zabuza said as he tried to get up only to fail due to losing so much blood in his neck as Haku merely chuckled in response.

"As excitable as always." Haku amusingly mused before getting to his medical work on Zabuza.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Co. finally reached Tazuna's house. Along the way, the group were surprised to see Tazuna acting like a kind and cheerful man rather than the abrasive, rude drunk they previously knew and didn't care for.

Along the way, they noticed how poor and run down the Land of Waves looked. Gohan couldn't help but be reminded of Namek when Frieza attacked it. Although unlike the Namekians, the civilians looked drained of both mental and emotional strength and run-down.

Finally, they entered his home, a not too shabby house.

"Tsunami! We're home!" Tazuna yelled as a woman with long black hair, a pink shirt and blue skirt came out.

"Father, Hi!" Tsunami happily greeted as she hugged her father before she noticed the ninja.

"And these're the ninja who escorted you here?" Tsunami inquired.

"That's right. I'm Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven." Kakashi introduced himself.

"Hello there. My name is Son Gohan." Gohan politely introduced himself with a bow.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned.

"Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke." Sasuke coolly greeted.

"I'm glad that you're all here. Thank you all for protecting my father." Tsunami thanked with a polite bow as Kakashi waved her off.

"Think nothing of it." Kakashi smiled.

"Well luckily for you all I have dinner made if you're all hungry." Tsunami suggested as Gohan and Naruto were happy.

"That sound great lady! Thanks!" Naruto nearly drooled as everyone sat down and ate dinner.

Albeit not graciously…..

"Naruto! Keep your filthy hands off my plate!" Sakura yelled before jamming a fork in Naurto's hand.

"Ow! But I'm hungry…" Naruto whined.

"Too bad!" Sakura growled.

Sasuke quietly ate his dinner as he gazed at Naruto and Gohan. He sighed as he realized he was going to do something extremely against his character.

However…Gohan wasn't eating as much, something which Naruto noticed.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Gohan put his chopsticks down.

"Something's fishy about that masked ninja. From what I learned in the Academy, hunter ninjas usually dispose of wanted ninja fairly quickly yet he just left?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, that was weird." Sakura said.

"Hunter Ninja tend to dispose of rogue ninja usually on sight." Kakashi added.

"It looks like Zabuza is still alive…I could sense his pure energy and he's weak but he's definitely still kicking. I reckon we'll deal with him in…about a week." Gohan explained much to Naruto, Sakura's and Tazuna's shock.

"But, it shouldn't matter right? I mean if Gohan took that bastard out once, he could definitely do it again right?" Naruto suggested as he got over his shock.

"That may be true but now that he knows what Gohan is capable of, he'll definitely have a different strategy to combat him." Kakashi commented as Naruto grinned.

"Heh, looks like I'll have a chance to beat him!" Naruto giddily said in excitement.

"I bet that Gohan guy won by a fluke! You're all just gonna die!" A young boy's voice said as everyone's attention was directed to a young boy wearing green overalls, a white hat with a yellow shirt on underneath.

"What the!? Who do you think you are!?" Naruto roared in outrage as the boy ran to his grandpa and hugged him.

"Inari! That was very rude of you!" Tsunami scolded her son as Inari scoffed.

"But they are gonna die. No one can stand up to Gato's men!" Inari said as Naruto had to be restrained by Gohan.

"If I were you guys, I'd go back home before you get hurt!" Inari harshly commented as Naruto nearly had enough of his attitude.

"I assure you we'll be fine…" Sakura tried to reason with Inari.

"Yeah, plus we'll kick this Blato whatever guy's ass! That's what heroes do after all!" Naruto said as Inari scoffed.

"Yeah right! You're so naïve and stupid!" Inari said before running off.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as Gohan tailed him.

"Naruto, just chill out!" Gohan tried reasoning with his friend who was having none of it.

"No! That brat needs to learn some manners!" Naruto replied as Gohan nearly fought the urge to roll his eyes. Naruto of all people talking about people learning manners?

However, just as the two reached his room, the boys heard the sounds of sniffling.

"D-daddy!" Inari sobbed as the two preteens looked at each other before deciding to leave as they returned to the dinner table.

Dinner resumed as normal as possible as Sakura chastised Naruto who sheepishly apologized.

* * *

As everyone went to bed later, Gohan was suddenly approached by Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hey?" Gohan said, slightly awkwardly as Sasuke never sought him out before.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted back.

"So what's up?" Gohan asked as Sasuke darted his eyes away.

"I…uh…." Sasuke practically stammered.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"…You…trained Naruto…and taught him to awaken…his Ki?" Sasuke asked slightly blushing.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied as he was slightly weirded out.

Sasuke's blush deepened as he sighed, "Can you help me with mine too?" Sasuke practically whispered as Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan replied as Sasuke was shocking, surprised that it was that easy. If it was Naruto, he'd no doubt give him hell for his request.

Sasuke merely nodded before leaving without a word, leaving a confused Gohan behind.

"Yep, definitely just like Vegeta." Gohan commented in slight amusement before deciding to hit the hay.

* * *

The next day, Team Seven were in a forest. Sakura and Sasuke were around Gohan as Naruto and Kakashi were around nearby.

"So Gohan, you're gonna teach us?" Sakura asked.

"Right. I've decided I'm gonna you guys on how to awaken your inner Ki." Gohan said while leaving out that Sasuke requested him to do so. Naruto and Sasuke were like cats and dogs and if Naruto found out, he'd no doubt rip the last Uchiha a new one.

"Okay. How do we do that?" Sakura inquired as Sasuke quietly wondered as well.

"Okay first off I feel I should explain the essence of Ki. Think of it like as the hidden energy or power located deep within your body." Gohan began his explanation as the two processed this information.

"Hidden energy?" Sakura asked quite confused.

"Right. And it may be a bit troublesome for you to gather your Ki at first given how your body is more accustomed to Chakra, it'll be harder but with time I'm sure you can learn it." Gohan explained before sitting down as he instructed the two to do the same.

"Now to start, you hold your arms out like this in order to draw out your hidden Ki." Gohan said as he cupped his arms forward.

"Once you do that, you slowly draw out the hidden power with you…Like so…." Gohan explained before he began concentrating his inner Ki before a small yellow sphere appeared from his chest.

"Now…you two try the same but I should probably say that in order to do this you need to calm your mind and put your subconscious in complete eaze." Gohan said.

"Complete ease…" Sasuke said as his mind did just as Gohan did after a couple of minutes. It flashed…to a rather horrible memory…..

" _Foolish little brother…always so naïve…." The harsh voice of Itachi Uchiha glared at a seven year old Sasuke Uchiha who were perplexed with tears running down his eyes._

" _B-brother…I don't know…why would you!?" Sasuke tried to breathe out to no avail as he was horrified to come home to the bodies of his entire clan slain. And the culprit….was Sasuke's "loving" older brother Itachi._

" _Why? To test the limits of my abilities of course…" Itachi answered in a voice full of total apathy at his younger brother's sadness._

" _Don't worry…you're not even worth killing….However to combat me, you must get the eyes I possess….The Mongekyou Sharingan….however…to do so you must kill your best friend!" Itachi ordered as Sauske gasped in horror._

" _My…best…friend?" Sasuke stammered completely petrified._

" _Once you have these eyes….see me again!" Itachi ordered as Sasuke was immediately knocked out._

Sasuke growled as only one thought came to his mind.

"I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!" Sasuke yelled as a small ball of Ki came protruding from his hands.

"Sasuke! You did it!" Gohan smiled in praise.

"Although….Sakura did it before you." Gohan laughed as he pointed to Sakura.

"Hehe, looks like I'm really cool!" Sakura giggled as Sasuke rolled his eyes as Gohan cleared his throat.

"Now, aim your Ki balls at those trees." Gohan instructed as Sasuke and Sakura did just that before they fired their Ki balls at their tree. Sasuke's was bigger than Sakura's.

"Okay, you two are doing well. Although you two need to learn how to completely master this ability so we'll keep on working until you're good at it." Gohan said as both preteens nodded before doing just that as Naruto and Kakashi watched.

"Wow, they're doing really great, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said in amazement as Kakashi smiled while looking up from his book.

"Indeed they are…" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

Eventually it grew close to nightfall as Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura decided to make their way back to Tazuna's house for some well-deserved dinner.

Sasuke however decided to stay to continue his training while Gohan watched.

"Huff..huff…..not…enough…" Sasuke sweated as he tried puffing out more Ki only to nearly fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"Hey Sasuke. It's probably not a good idea to keep on going forward. It is your first time using Ki after all." Gohan suggested as Sasuke huffed before _reluctantly_ deciding to stop.

"Hey Sasuke…mind if I ask you something?" Gohan asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"What is it?" Sasuke replied as Gohan wondered how to ask this, knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Earlier you said you'd make 'him' pay….Who is he?" Gohan asked as Sasuke sighed not wanting to talk but yet….his mouth decided to talk for him.

"It was….five years ago…..I was just coming home…only….to be…betrayed….by the person I thought I could trust…the most…in this world…." Sasuke said with his bangs shadowing over his eyes as Gohan could only ponder who this was.

"Who?" Gohan asked as Sasuke stood up with his back turned to Gohan.

"….My…older brother….." Sasuke said before walking ahead without a second word.

"Sasuke…." Gohan thought before he followed suit.

* * *

The two eventually made their way back to Tazuna's house as the two were greeted with the smells of various different foods.

Gohan and Naruto immediately dug in as Inari sat in silence looking at how happy the two of them were.

"…Why…why do you two continue to fight?" Inari asked getting the attention of everyone at the dinner table.

"Why what? Don't you know how strong we are? Especially my bro Gohan?" Naruto asked in outrage over this kid's attitude as he was seriously getting sick of it.

"Who cares!? You can all be aliens but Gato's unbeatable! It's a useless endeavor so just go home! You don't know about the pain and loneliness we all have to go through every single day!" Inari yelled before he found himself pinned to the wall with a hand around his neck as he looked up at a very irate Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Gohan stood his arm over Sakura.

"You whiny little brat! You think you're the _only_ one who's had it bad!? There're some people in this world who're born into really shitty situations! Get over yourself and learn to appreciate what you have!" Naruto yelled.

"Appreciate what!? There's no hope!" Inari yelled as Naruto raised a hand about to punch the boy before lowering it.

"Just forget it. You're a waste of space. Just stay out of our way for the rest of this mission." Naruto coolly said before leaving, ignoring the protests of Sakura.

Inari cried before running off to his room.

"…Well…that went well…" Sakura awkwardly tried to joke before giving a meek expression at the looks she received.

"I'm sorry for all of that…It's just…that since the death of his father…he hasn't been the same…." Tazuna apologized as Gohan's heart went out even more to the young boy.

"The death of his father?" Sasuke surprisingly asked as Tazuna solemnly nodded his head.

"Not his real father who passed away before Inari was born. The one who Inari called father was an amazing man named Kaiza with a heart of gold. Inari idolized his father….those were happy times with them camping and even fishing together…" Tazuna began nostalgically.

"However…it all changed with Gato appeared….Natrually he opposed him but….he was killed…right in front of Inari…" Tazuna explained as he wiped the tears leaving his eyes as Sakura was in tears herself.

"That's…so…horrible…" Sakura sniffled.

"So…when he's acting like that…he's…secretly hurting inside. Please don't think too harshly of him…" Tazuna practically pleaded as everyone acknowledged his words. Little did everyone know Naruto heard the full story from outside. The blonde went to bed without another word.

Gohan was silent before leaving the kitchen as he looked for Inari looking out at the sea.

"Hey there. Mind if I sit right next to you?" Gohan suggested as Inari silently agreed.

"What do you want?" Inari asked as Gohan sighed.

"Please forgive Naruto. He didn't mean to be so mad." Gohan said as Inari merely scoffed.

"You know…I can understand your pain." Gohan kindly began as Inari glared at him. Who the hell did this weirdo think he was!? Trying to act like he understand what he was going through!?

"How!?" Inari yelled as Gohan sadly smiled.

"Recently my dad died too." Gohan began as Inari lost his anger.

"W-what?" Inari stammered.

"Yeah….I lost him not too long ago….It was an epic battle…against this monster….we all fought valiantly against it and before all hope was lost…he gave his life in an attempt to save us all…" Gohan sadly said as memories of his father's noble sacrifice against Cell began playing in his mind.

"Then…how…can you be so happy?" Inari stammered as Gohan smiled at the young boy.

"Because I have love." Gohan smiled as those words seemed to strike a chord within young Inari. Gohan then stood up before patting Inari's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll stop those goons. Trust me." Gohan smiled before leaving to go to bed as Inari was stunned.

Then…for the first time in years….a smile adorned his lips.

"Maybe…there was hope for this country after all…and he had Gohan and Naruto to thank for that…Naruto for giving him a wakeup call while Gohan instilled courage in him.

All the while, Kakashi watched the whole thing from behind a bush as he smiled before leaving.

* * *

Soon after the week passed with Sasuke and Sakura becoming more in-tune and in control of their Ki, although it wasn't at the level of Naruto and especially Gohan.

As the team got ready to go to the bridge for more work on it, Kakashi decided to call in everyone.

"Okay everyone. Today's the day we fight against Zabuza. Although I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you. You all have come so far in just this short time. I'm very much impressed with your teamwork. Now, allow me to tell you the words of an old friend of mine and keep this in mind, Those who break the rules are trash but those who'd abandon even one of their friends is worse than trash." Kakashi smiled as the four preteens smiled back, happy at their progress as a team.

After a short tussle with Naruto saving Inari from a duo of Gato's idiotic men after being left behind and apologizing to him for his words and striking a friendship, the team appeared at the bridge only to discover the workers slaughtered.

"What the?" Tazuna gasped in horror.

"So…they've come…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as a mist enveloped the entire area. It soon got smaller to reveal Haku and a healed up Zabuza wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt.

"How nice to see you again…Zabuza…" Kakashi smirked with amusement under his mask as Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him and Gohan.

"Leave him for me…." Zabuza ordered as Haku nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir." Haku nodded.

"Alright! Time to go!" Naruto pumped his fists in excitement.

At last…the battle for the bridge finally began!

* * *

Here's Chapter 11 for you all! How'd you all like Sasuke and Gohan becoming closer (Well as close as you can get with Sasuke XD), Gohan inspiring Inari, Sasuke and Sakura learning Ki and the battle for the bridge finally beginning! =D

And with all that the next chapter will be the last chapter of my rendition of the Wave Arc so to speak XD

Although…I should mention that after Chapter 12 is published I will be going on a two month break from this story. Now before I get any outrage, I should explain. The reason being is that I believe a break from this story is something well-deserved for not only me but you all as well. Because if I continuously write this story chapter to chapter without any breaks, I'll just be burned out and lose interest in this story altogether.

And so this two month break will allow me to plan out and map this story even more, that way this story will be even MORE enjoyable for you all! ^_^

Although this doesn't mean I'll be gone from for two months! No way! I love you guys too much for that! XD

And to fill in that empty two month gap from Saiyan Shinobi, I'll be releasing the occasion one-shots of whatever fandom that's in my head at the moment in addition to several stories I have planned out on my profile page! Here're them down below!

 **Mugiwara No Shinobi (Naruto X One Piece):** After being separated from his crew, Luffy is sent flying to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While trying to find his way back to Sabaody, he unexpectedly becomes a ninja and gains various new friends and enemies as a result of his new life. What new adventures are in store for the Straw Hat Shinobi?

 **Digital Ninja (Naruto X Digimon):** What started out as a simple mission for Boruto and his team turned into a brand new adventure into a new world filled with bizarre new creatures known as Digimon. With the power of flames on his side, Boruto and his friends must defeat various new evil digimon. If not it will spend the end for not only the Digital world but the Ninja World as well.

 **A Hero's Legacy (Naruto):** Boruto has always wanted to know more about his father, especially his past when he was younger. Thanks to a forbidden jutsu in a scroll found in the Hokage's office, Boruto and his teammates find themselves traveling through Naruto's memories in a voyage of the past so to speak. However, not all things are meant to be seen? How will Boruto react to seeing his father's various triumphs, successes, pains and losses?

 **Viva La Revalucion (Naruto):** Naruto failed when everyone needed him the most, leaving Sasuke the only one in charge of the Ninja World under his ideologies. What dark new future awaits the Shinobi World as the last Uchiha molds it from into an idealistic world to a world only he sees fit? One under the rule of Revolution...

 **Red Eyes Scarlet Avenger (Naruto):** Much of the Naruto story was caused by the defection of Sasuke Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf Village? However, what if he never left? How much would change as a result?

 **Prophesized Sage (Naruto):** During the fight against the Akatsuki leader, Pain, Jiraiya was killed in a heroic effort to rid the world of the Akatsuki curse once and for all? But, what if Jiraiya was able to survive? What would be different?

 **Mera Mera No Z (One Piece X Dragon Ball Z):** After death, Ace expected a blissful eternity of slumber. What he didn't expect was meeting an eccentric Saiyan, befriending him and becoming a Z-Fighter by chance alone. What new life awaits the former Whitebeard Pirate as he forms various new bonds and battles against powerful new enemies not even he could have ever anticipated?

 **Senshi No Kaizoku (One Piece X Sailor Moon):** What started out as bizarre dreams leads to a brand new adventure for Luffy as he finds himself allied with the Sailor Warriors in an epic quest for the world itself. However, will Luffy be able to overcome these ferocious new enemies or die trying?

 **Adventures of the Monkey King and Fire Queen (Dragon Ball Z):** As kids, Goku and Chichi promised to one day get married and live a life of happiness and comfort. However, what if Chichi decided to accompany Goku on his journey after their first meeting on Fire Mountain? How much would change and what new life awaits the childhood lovers?

 **Dragon Ball: The Strawberry Saga (Dragon Ball Z):** Goku originally married and became the husband of the Ox Princess, Chichi, and started a very loving family as a result. However, what if things were different and he ended up with the feisty heiress of Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs, instead?

 **Intended Fusion (Dragon Ball Z):** In the original battle against Super Buu, Goku and Vegeta were able to fuse together thanks to the powers of the Potara Earrings and eventually defeat the evil pink monster. However, what if things were different? What if Gohan caught the Potara earring from Goku as originally intended and fused with his father?

 **Early Ascension (Dragon Ball Z):** In the original course of history, Goku defeated the evil tyrant Frieza by unlocking the power of the Super Saiyan transformation. However...what if Goku awakened his Super Saiyan powers earlier? How much of history would change as a result?

 **Rosewood Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z X Pretty Little Liars):** Years after the Cell Games, Gohan enrolls at Rosewood High where he makes various new friends and even scores some romance on the side. However, all is not peaceful as powerful new villains threaten the peace of Earth. Can Gohan protect his new friends from enemies stronger than those he's ever faced before? (This starts a year before the Buu Arc in Dragon Ball Z and during Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars.)

 **Winx Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z X Winx Club):** The battle against Buu ends unexpectedly for Gohan as he's suddenly whisked away to the world of Magix. As he adjusts to a life filled with fairies and magic, he's also forced to deal with old and new enemies alike. Will the son of Goku ever be able to return home? (This takes place after the Super Buu fight with Ultimate Gohan and during Season 2 of Winx Club.)

 **Pretty Little Senshi (Pretty Little Liars X Sailor Moon):** As if having an anonymous stalker wasn't bad enough, our favorite group of Liars find themselves dealing with various youma who're out to get them. Oh and if that wasn't bad enough, they learn they're the reincarnations of powerful warriors. What have our four favorite Liars gotten themselves into this time? (This takes place during Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars and after the events of Sailor Stars.)

 **Pretty Little Hakusho (Pretty Little Liars X Yu Yu Hakusho):** What started out as a seemingly innocent trip to Japan evolves into a life changing event as the Liars unexpectedly becomes friends with Yusuke and Co. while having to deal with various new villains, monsters and even demons. Can Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer survive their new life? (This takes place during Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars but before the events of Over My Dead Body and starts during the Maze Castle Arc of Yu Yu Hakusho.)

 **We Fight Together (Pretty Little Liars):** AU rewrite of the ending to 5x12. After being saved at the last moment from certain death, Mona finds herself working together with the PLLs as they try to put an end to their common for that's plagued them for years once and for all. While coping with physical and mental injuries, Mona tries finding her way in life with this second chance of sorts as the time to stop A has finally come. However, can the girls finally put their anonymous predator down for the count?

There'll also be a poll on my profile page for you all to vote for which story you guys wanna see!

Now with all that said and done I should mention Chapter 12 will be released **NEXT** Thursday April 12th and so until that time stay classy and stay safe!

Later guys! ^_^


	12. Battle for the Bridge

Hi, all! I hope you all are doing amazing on this lovely Thursday! ^_^ And what's a Thursday without an update from this story!? ^_^

Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember I own squat from Naruto or Dragon Ball Z! XD

* * *

The air was thick with tension as the two pairs of groups gazed at each other.

Zabuza growled as his fingers gripped his sword very intensely while glaring at Son Gohan.

"Leave him for me." Zabuza commanded to his helper.

"Right, Master Zabuza." Haku acknowledged.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you both can take Haku." Gohan began.

"But-"Sakura tried to begin before Gohan cut her off.

"You both can handle it. I believe in you two." Gohan said as Sasuke smirked while Sakura gave a small smile.

"Okay….Thanks." Sakura thanked Gohan.

"And Naruto, Kakashi and I can handle Zabuza here." Gohan said as Naruto grinned in excitement.

"Oh hell yeah!" Naruto grinned.

"Indeed." Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

As everyone realized their assigned jobs, Sasuke decided to break the silence by throwing a three Kunai at Haku.

"Not good enough." Haku said as Sakura appeared right behind him.

"Oh yeah!? Take this!" Sakura yelled as she gave Haku a chakra pilled punch straight to the gut knocking him back.

"Not bad but I'm afraid I can stay away from my master for long. Especially with Gohan right there with him…." Haku began before making a series of hand-signs as a sheet of water from a nearby crack in the bridge begin to slowly rise up before it surrounded Haku, freezing him inside of it.

"What the? What is this!?" Sakura asked in amazement as Haku appeared from an ice mirror that hung not that far from the ground as several other ice mirrors appeared around him, completely surrounding the three.

"Is this some sort of mirror projection?" Sasuke pondered.

"That's correct…With this jutsu I can project myself onto whatever mirror I choose…." Haku began as he reached for a hand of Senbon needles, "And I'm sorry to say…but this is where you two must end…." Haku darkly finished as the two were suddenly assaulted with a barrage of needles.

"Ugh…w-what…just happened!?" Sakura asked as she rubbed the blood from her scraped cheeks.

"We got assaulted by needles…" Sasuke retorted bluntly with some annoyance before the two made sure to dodge more of an onslaught of senbon needles.

"There's no use. You both would be better giving up now." Haku said as Sasuke growled.

"Not a chance!" Sasuke refused as he made a series of hand-signs.

"Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a ball of fire came from his mouth and launched at Haku who attempted to move to another mirror only to get part of his lower outfit burned.

"Tch!" Haku chided himself for his mistake.

"Alright Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Don't relax yet Sakura! Lure him away and create an opening! That way I can attack him head on." Sasuke said to his teammate.

"Right." Sakura nodded in understanding as she launched a series of Shuriken and Kunai at the masked-ninja who easily dodged with little to no effort as Sasuke made a couple of more handsigns.

"If I time this right, I can get him before he gets into another mirror!" Sasuke said as Haku noticed this.

"If I go for him, this definitely won't be a problem." Haku thought as he aimed senbon right at Sasuke's pressure points.

"Oh no! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she realized Sasuke's defenses were down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she jumped over Sasuke, taking the blow of the hits meant for him on her.

Sasuke could only watch on in horror as his teammate was assaulted with various senbon needles.

Before Sakura could hit the ground, Sasuke caught her.

"S-sakura…w-why?" Sasuke could stammer as Sakura gave the last Uchiha a weakened smile.

"B-Because….I….." Sakura could barely stammer before she lost consciousness.

Again….again! Sasuke had lost someone who was important to him…Throughout their training together, Sasuke began to slowly respect Sakura…Especially since she wasn't acting like such a lovesick dog anymore….Although he had no romantic feelings for Sakura, she was still becoming a friend to him.

A friend…he lost…because of his own carelessness…

"I'm very sorry for your loss…. But just know…." Haku tried to say before Sasuke looked up at him….

However what stood out the most to Haku was his eyes….They were suddenly red with two irises….But the look in them….They were red….Red…with hatred….

"I'm going to be the one to stop you!" Sasuke roared as he lunged at Haku who attempted to move to another window before Sasuke caught his wrist.

"Too slow!" Sasuke growled as he gripped Haku's wrist with so much force that he nearly broke it.

"Ugh…." Haku grunted in pain before she was suddenly launched in the air.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke growled as he knocked him dead in the face, breaking his mask.

"Get back here! Lions Barrage!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his foot dead in the chest of Haku, making Haku spit up blood as he lost consciousness.

"That's what you get…bastard…." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile as all this went on…..

"Listen Zabuza, I don't want to hurt you." Gohan suggested as Zabuza laughed.

"Hahaha! Boy that's amusing! You have the nerve to pity me and try to show me mercy again!? I plan on cutting you to shreds!" Zabuza roared before he lunged at Gohan as he took out a small pocket knife.

"What the?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows.

"This is more than enough than what I need to beat you, Zabuza. Give up now." Gohan tried reasoning with the ninja whose veins popped behind his bandages.

"I'll show you to play with me boy!" Zabuza growled before he was stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could say anything, blood seeped from behind his bandages. He looked down his chest to see the pocket knife imbedded into his chest.

"Like I said, you can't beat me." Gohan said as he pulled it out.

"Whoa! Did you see that!?" Naruto yelled.

"So fast!" Kakashi thought.

"Just what is this kid? Some kind of monster?" Tazuna asked to no one in particular.

"Heh…..To think…you could do this to me…No matter!" Zabuza chuckled before a mist of fog surrounded Zabuza.

"Why don't you let me handle this?" Naruto suggested before summoning Ki on his own, making it evaporate the mist.

"What!?" Zabuza said before he was assaulted by over a dozen Naruto clones.

"Here we go!" The Naruto clones yelled as the all overwhelmed and attacked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! 2K Barrage!" Naruto yelled as they all knocked the rogue-ninja to the ground.

"Nice work you two. Now, for me to finish him off…" Kakashi said as he was about to form the hand-seals for his famed jutsu, the Chidori before everyone noticed Haku shoot high into the sky.

"What the?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke appeared close to him.

"That's…Sasuke?" Gohan pondered before he delivered several hits to Haku in the sky before he brought him down with a very hard kick.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark!" Naruto winced as Sasuke breathed before deactivating his Sharingan.

While muttering profanity to himself, Naruto ran to Sasuke along with Gohan.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto happily greeted his friend.

"Damn it…." Sasuke cursed to himself.

"Where's Sakura?" Gohan asked as Sasuke sighed.

"She's dead." Sasuke bluntly said as the air left Naruto's and Gohan's lungs.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, visibly horrified.

"That bastard over there killed her…." Sasuke admitted in shame as Naruto felt the nine tails power in him nearly take over before he calmed himself down.

"I say finish him off…." Sasuke said as Naruto shook his head.

"No….if we do…it'll make us no better than him…." Naruto said as tears flew freely from his eyes, distraught over not being able to tell Sakura how he felt about her.

Gohan was just as distraught as he knew he couldn't do anything for her as Sasuke took it the hardest….being saved yet again…..

Kakashi sadly sighed at hearing the news as Zabuza smirked.

"Well…even though Haku failed at least he got one of you!" Zabuza smugly gloated as Kakashi gave him a death glare.

"I plan on ending this right now!" Kakashi roared as before the tapping of a cane got everyone's attention.

"Actually I say you both failed!" The harsh voice of Gato got everyone's attention.

"Gato…why the hell are you here!?" Zabuza growled in annoyance.

"Is that anyway to greet your employer?" Gato sneered before donning a smirk.

"You see…I've decided…you and that brat will die here!" Gato announced with his men cheering behind him as Zabuza was stunned.

"What!?" Zabuza yelled in a voice full of rage and hate.

"You have any idea how much it'll take to pay a normal ninja? I go with you rogue ninjas until you're of no use and then get rid of you. And I can whole-heartedly say I'm making the right choice. For crying out loud, you were getting your ass handed to you by kids! We can easily kill you now!" Gato gloated as Zabuza's eyes were shadowed.

The rest of Team Seven were started by this recent change of events.

"Heh…seeing as how I've been betrayed…I have no reason to go after that old man anymore…." Zabuza announced starting out heroes.

"Heh…look like I was played…and no one pays me and lives to tell about it!" Zabuza said to Gohan who looked at him slightly hesitantly. If he was no longer an enemy, maybe he could be an ally.

With that, he disappeared in a flash of light and ran like a demon through the various hired ninja who tried impaling and gutting him only to get gutted and killed themselves before finally making his way to Gato who he impaled dead in the heart.

"Hey Gato….I may not die here today but I'll definitely see you in hell! Old man!" Zabuza yelled as he slashed him several times before decapitating him completely, as everyone was left stunned at the horrific display.

With that….Zabuza made his way to Haku who he picked up.

"Brat…your offer of a second chance…I may take this….Thank you…." Zabuza said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Before anyone could say anything, Sakura awoke.

"W-where…Am…I?" Sakura asked as Naruto happily glomped her.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Naruto happily cried as tears fell from his eyes as she was so far out of it to notice.

"W-wait!? Where's Haku!?" Sakura yelled as she indirectly pushed Naruto off of her.

"He left…it turns out that Zabuza had a change of heart…" Gohan smiled as Sakura was too stunned for words.

Sasuke smiled at her in acknowledgement as Tazuna and Kakashi also smiled, knowing she was okay.

However…

"Hey don't forget us!" One of Gato's thugs yelled.

"Don't think we're leaving here without getting anything!" Another yelled.

"You'll get this!" A young voice yelled as he received an arrow to the shoulder.

Everyone looked to see the source of the speaker was none other than young Inari with Tsunami and all the other villagers.

"We won't let you mess with our village!" Tsunami yelled as Tazuna couldn't stop the proud smile from adorning his face. At long last the Land of Waves finally found its will of fight.

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun!" Naruto grinned as he summoned twenty shadow clones.

"Same here!" Gohan laughed as he powered up his Ki.

Sasuke merely activated his Sharingan.

"I think some Kakashi should be factored in as well." Kakahsi chuckled as he summoned twenty clones of his own.

Knowing they were outnumbered, the thugs from Gato's side ran away crying for their mommies as everyone, sans Sasuke, cheered for their victory.

At long last the bridge would finally be complete.

* * *

Three days after the Land of Waves' victory over Gato, a celebratory party was thrown.

In one part of the party, Gohan and Naruto were having an eatoff of sorts as Gohan easily won.

"Damn it! I will win one day just you wait!" Naruto yelled before he fell over in his seat.

"Haha yeah but not a day too soon!" Gohan grinned, thanking his dad for his Saiyan genes that let him eat nearly anything.

Sakura was laughing as she watched from nearby as she was healing up from her wounds from Haku when she was suddenly approached by Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What's up?" Sakura pondered as Sasuke looked away.

"Thank you for saving me." Sasuke simply said before walking away as she laughed.

Same old Sasuke.

As all this went on, Tazuna's family were scrambling for a name for their bridge nearly completed.

"Hey…why not…..the great Gohan and Naruto bridge? They were the ones who influenced us to keep fighting." Tsunami suggested.

"No…it's too long and doesn't have enough…pizzazz to it…." Tazuna said as a lightbulb appeared over Inari's head.

"Hey I've got it! Why not The Bridge of Hope!? I think it's fitting!" Inari smiled as the two adults stared at the young boy before they smiled.

"Hehe…I agree!" Tsunami giggled.

"I like it, then it's decided! The Bridge of Hope it is!" Tazuna declared.

With this, The Bridge of Hope was born…..A bridge extended to other nations only thanks to the love and hope from a pair of courageous kids…..

* * *

Chapter 12 is NOW in the books now folks! =D

I hope you liked the ending to MY version of the Land of Waves Arc! ^_^

In the next couple of chapters, we finally start the Chunin Exams! Although not in the next chapter as the following couple of chapters will be fillerish chapters! Don't worry! They won't be no more than three chapters! XP

Now…as stated in the last chapter….Chapter 13 will be coming out after I take a two month long break from this story. That way I can properly recharge and refresh so I won't be burned out from this story.

However, don't be sad! I plan on still making new stories, one-shots and etc. so it'll be like I never left! XD

Now thank you all SO MUCH for the continued support on this story!

Seriously 200+reviews on only the 12th chapter!? I have a feeling this story really will go somewhere! Thank you all again and I'll see you all again in Chapter 13 on Thursday, July 5th, 2018! ^_^

Stay awesome!

-Mimi ^_^


	13. Crossroads

HEY GUYS!

Man what has it been nearly three months!? But this break of mine was necessary and as promised I am back! ^_^

Man it felt weird not updating this story for a while, huh? Well no worries I am back and plan on not taking another break like that for a good while! ^0^

Now with all that being said and done let the first chapter of Saiyan Shinobi in almost three months, commence~!

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Gohan and Co. departed from The Land of Waves after successfully freeing the nation from Gato's tyrannical control.

The group of five had taken refuge in a nearby town as they were getting close to the Hidden Leaf Village.

Although currently they were very agitated at the current moment.

The reason for their irritation? Because of a certain scare-crowed sensei.

"That Kakashi-Sensei never fails to keep us waiting!" Naruto groaned as the group of four were in the middle of the small village they were resting in. Sakura was just as irritated while Gohan and Sasuke were silent but inwardly as pissed if not more pissed than Naruto and Sakura.

"No kidding. I could've spent this time getting rid of my split ends." Sakura agreed with the blonde knucklehead.

"Right! And I could've gone back for the underpants that I forgot to wear!" Naruto yelled in a matter of fact voice as Sakura and Gohan felt equal amounts of disgust.

"Naruto…..that is so dirty." Gohan chided his best friend.

"Gross! That's way too much info! Who wants to hear about that!?" Sakura yelled while smacking Naruto upside his skull.

"Hehe….sorry Sakura…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly while rubbing his sore noggin.

"Hey Sakura, is it okay for you to be doing all that? I mean with your injuries during the fight with Haku and all…" Gohan reminded his friend in a voice of concern as she smiled before waving the half-saiyan off.

"Oh thanks for the concern but I'm doing better now! Especially when it comes to reprimanding a moron!" Sakura smiled at Gohan.

"Okay if you say so." Gohan said while feeling her energy signature and commenting to himself how it did indeed feel better than a couple of days ago.

"Would you all just relax? Sheesh, you're all so hyper this morning." Sasuke scowled in his usual irritated manner as Gohan laughed Sasuke off as Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey I'm relax! It's a certain blonde knucklehead that's the problem." Sakura said although her inner persona wasn't as jovial about the comment.

" _Hey! Don't compare me to that knucklehead, Cha!" Inner Sakura yelled._

"HEY!" Naruto yelled although he was promptly ignored.

"Although I've gotten way better since the Academy days, right Sakura?" Naruto beamed at his crush who rewarded him with a deadpan expression.

"Didn't know. Was out." Sakura dismissed Naruto who fell back comically.

At that time, Kakashi finally decided to grace the others with his presence.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Gohan acknowledged the veteran ninja.

"You're late!" Naruto barked as Kakashi looked unfazed at the knucklehead's anger.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was trapped in a labyrinth of love~" Kakashi giggled under his mask as Sakura and Naruto both lost whatever patience they had left with the sensei.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled before they were calmed down by Sasuke and Gohan respectively.

With the humor died down, Kakashi then began to explain the real reason why he was gone.

"Apparently around Inaho village, there've been various numbers of bandits running amuck. Several people have even gone missing as a result." Kakashi explained to his team.

"Big Whoop. It's nothing we can't handle. Feh, sounds like something a kindergartner could do!" Naruto laughed before Sakura whacked Naruto's skull.

"Don't be such an ass!" Sakura growled.

"Sorry." Naruto meekly apologized.

"Yeah you better control yourself. Would hate for you to slow us down on this mission." Sasuke smirked as Naruto was restrained by Gohan.

"You bastard! Say that to my face!" Naruto yelled.

"I did say it to your face." Sasuke gloated.

"Okay enough! All this antagonizing isn't gonna get us anywhere!" Gohan reminded his teammates as Kakashi sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like Gohan might be the only mature one of this team. Besides me of course." Kakashi said, ignoring the hostile looks Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke sent his way.

However, the group then stopped once they reached the inside of a forest.

* * *

"Okay we'll make this our reconnaissance point." Kakashi said.

"Okay!" Gohan, Naruto and Sakura said as Sasuke simply nodded.

"Alright let's do this quickly!" Naruto announced as Kakashi held his hand up.

"Wait, you three stay here. Gohan, you come with me." Kakashi said.

"Oh well…okay. If they're simply bandits, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura can handle it then." Gohan said before going off with Kakashi.

* * *

"What's wrong sensei?" Gohan asked.

"Something feels amiss…" Kakashi replied before Gohan heard a scream from the forest floor below.

"Help! Please!" A man's voice yelled.

"I wonder who that is…." Gohan said as he noticed a middle aged man looked upwards to them for help as he was attacked by a wild dog.

"We gotta help him!" Gohan turned to his sensei.

"Right." Kakashi nodded as the two jumped down before Gohan pulled out a piece of bacon left over from breakfast under his shirt.

"Here boy." Gohan grinned as the dog immediately noticed the piece of meat in his hand.

"Go get it!" Gohan threw the strip of meat as the dog immediately ran after it as Kakashi helped the man up.

"You must be Mr. Genmai. That was certainly a close call." Kakashi said.

"Mr Genmai?" Gohan asked the veteran ninja.

"Just how do you know my name?" Genmai asked.

"You've been missing from your village." Kakashi said as Genmai tried to remember what happened only to come up with nothing.

"I see…but…I can't remember what happened…" Genmai said as Kakashi and Gohan gave him quizzical expressions.

"You really don't remember what happened?" Kakashi asked as Genmai shook his head.

"Nothing." Genmai answered.

"Well I can help find out what happened when we recon with the others." Gohan said as he went to help up Genmai.

"Okay sounds good." Kakashi said as Gohan helped up Genmai but as soon as his palm touched Genmai's a large explosion rocked the area as Gohan and Kakashi soon found themselves in a dark lair.

"Wait what just happened?" Gohan asked before noticing Genmai unconscious as he lied under a circle of kanji.

"It's a seal circle. I think we were duped." Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Well I can still try to find out what happened…." Gohan said before putting a hand on Genmai's head.

"What're you?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Gohan closed his eyes as he remembered his father doing this on him back on Namek before opening his eyes.

"So that's what happened." Gohan said.

"Gohan? Just what did you do?" Kakashi asked.

"I scanned his memories and saw what happened." Gohan explained as Kakashi raised his eyes in shock.

"Wait you can do that? But it's just like the Yamanaka's clan ability!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah. My father could do it better though." Gohan explained before putting his hand over Kakashi's head who narrowed his eye as he took in the information.

"I see….a group of missing ninja with one at the center called Kajika attacked Genmai and sent that trap on him…." Kakashi said as he turned to Gohan.

"What now?" Kakashi asked as Gohan smiled.

"We get out of here, of course." Gohan answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other members of Team Seven heard the explosion.

"Just what the hell was that!?" Naruto asked startled.

"A trap…" Sakura theorized.

"I'm sure Gohan and Kakashi are alright though…." Sasuke narrowed his eyes before sensing something amiss.

"Both of you! Get down!" Sasuke commanded his two teammates before they were all pushed and knocked back before deflecting several kunai and shuriken based attacks.

"Show yourselves!" Sasuke said as a group of three missing ninja soon revealed themselves; Kajika, Iwana and Yamame. Kajika had a hat resembling that of a shark while Iwana had his face concealed in a mask while Yamame had spiky brown hair.

"Heh, so you're all with that brat who uses Ki, right?" Kajika smirked.

"And what if we are!?" Naruto demanded.

"Why don't we play a game? We'll attack and kill you three scrubs while drawing him out!" Kajika grinned before lunging at the three with his other two teammates as a brief scuffle then ensued with the members of Team Seven being able to hold their grounds. However….

"Too slow!" Yamame smirked as Sakura realized her guard was done before her neck was chopping, turning Sakura's vision black.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled as they realized their friend was now in the hands of the enemy.

"Let's see now….if we finish now, we'll be disobeying orders…" Kajika said.

"Why don't we play another game of 'Get her back!'? Though you're all are gonna have to haul ass to get her back safely. Less she be returned headless." Iwana grinned with glee as Naruto growled at him as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You bastards!" Naruto growled.

"See you around!" Kajika grinned before he and his teammates disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bastard!" Naruto jumped from branch to branch.

"Naruto! Damn lunkhead…" Sasuke muttered to himself before going after Naruto.

"Just where is Gohan and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Just why're we going to such lengths again?" Yamame asked.

"You heard our lord's orders. Besides I've heard this kid can go toe to toe with even jonin like ninja. I wanna see his powers for myself." Kajika said before a shower of shuriken rained down over them.

"Watch out!" Iwana said as the group stopped as they looked up to see a very irate Naruto.

"Stop right there! Naruto Uzumaki is here now! The fun and games are over now!" Naruto announced as the ninja sneered at him.

"So loud and obnoxious." Kajika rolled his eyes.

"What the hell kind of ninja wears orange? What? Do you wanna get yourself killed so easily?" Yamame added as a tick mark appeared on Naruto's skull.

"Shut up and let's go!" Naruto rolled his sleeve up.

"Heh, you're either extremely confident in your abilities or too stupid to realize your limits." Kajika smirked before snapping his fingers and sending Yamame and Iwana after Naruto before they were kicked into a nearby tree by Sasuke.

"You're so damn impatience. And thanks to you, we lost the element of surprise from our side." Sasuke sighed as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Seriously!?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke covered his ears.

"Always so loud." Sasuke sighed again as Kajika jumped to the tree above.

"I'll leave these two to you." Kajika said before vanishing.

"Leave it to us." Iwana said.

"Damn it! We're even further away from Sakura!" Naruto growled as Sasuke chided Naruto.

"We have to get past these guys first." Sasuke reminded his teammate before the two formed a kanji like formation.

"Well we can't just stand around here." Naruto said before making a hand sign.

"Wait, what're you?" Sasuke asked as Naruto grinned.

"We give it back to then ten fold!" Naruto grinned before he transformed into a naked girl as several tens of clones of him appeared around the rogue ninja.

"Sexy jutsu!" All the clones yelled.

Sasuke meanwhile said nothing as he closed his eyes in obvious disgust.

"Do you really think that'd work on us?" Yamame asked before noticing how Iwana fell from the branch he was on with his eyes rolled to the back of his head with blood streaming down his nose.

"Men…." Yamame deadpanned as Naruto returned to normal.

"Heh, how's that!?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke shook his head.

"Such a pain in the ass." Sasuke sighed.

"Well unfortunately I won't be that simple to be-Huh?" Yamame asked before noticing a paper bomb located on the tree behind her.

"What the?" Sasuke asked as Naruto appeared with five shadow clones behind her.

"Naruto! Uzumaki! Barrage!" Naruto and his clones yelled as they pummeled her with all sorts of hits before she was out cold too.

"Now that these jokers are out, we should go after that main guy now." Sasuke said.

"Right. And thanks to Gohan teaching us how to sense Ki, we can sense Sakura and go to where she's located." Naruto added.

"Right." Sasuke nodded as the two grabbed their two prisoners and made their way to their lost teammate…..

* * *

Using a Ki power up, Gohan was able to get the two out of the sealing carrier barrier they were in.

"Wow, you're gonna have to teach me that one of these days." Kakashi said to Gohan.

"Haha sure." Gohan laughed before sensing something off.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the change in Gohan's expression.

"It's Sakura. Her energy signature is weak but she's hanging in there." Gohan replied.

"Then we better hurry immediately." Kakashi said to Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan answered back before the two went off after their teammates.

* * *

In Kajika's lair, Kajika sat back as he awaited for the return of his teammates. However, what he saw was vastly different than what he was expecting…..

"Heh, so you brats were able to overcome Iwana and Yamame?" Kajika asked nonchalantly as Naruto and Sasuke came into the corridor while dropping the two rogue ninjas like a sack of potatoes.

"Yeah, that's right!" Naruto yelled as he threw a shuriken which went right through Kajika before he turned into a pile of logs.

"A clone?" Sasuke asked before hearing the sound of water arising behind him, revealing the real Kajika.

"A water clone." Sasuke muttered before clashing his Shuriken with Kajika as Naruto growled in frustration.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he summoned two shadow clones which clashed against the Kajika clones.

"This is getting annoying!" Naruto said as he cut through two of Kajika's clones like butter before two more appeared.

"For once I agree with you." Sasuke said while activating his Sharingan.

"Why do you want Gohan?" Sasuke demanded as Kajika's smirk widened.

"Why? I simply want to be useful to someone I respect. And my lord has simply ordered me to see the strength of one Son Gohan." Kajika explained.

"Your lord?" Naruto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. The 'Wonderful One'." Kajika finished before erupting in several water like needles that lunged at Sasuke who dodged them.

"Too slow." Kajika said before kicking Sasuke into a nearby cliff.

Unfazed by this as he got up, Sasuke made more hand signs.

"Fire Style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke said as several balls of fire launched themselves at Kajika although these were more powerful than Sasuke's normal fire balls as these had Ki infused in them.

Though singed by the fire, Kajika only smiled wilder.

"Not bad! Let's see how you handle this! Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kajika announced as a dragon even bigger than the one Zabuza used appeared and lunged itself at Sasuke before Sasuke even knew what happened sending him into a boulder, his arm hitting it first.

"Ugh damn it…I dropped my guard….And now this arm is nearly shot…" Sasuke growled as he winced at the pain.

"Heh, looks like this is over now." Kajika grinned as Naruto punched his square in the face sending him flying into the wall behind him.

"You little shit…" Kajika wiped the blood from his chin.

"It's only over…WHEN WE SAY IT'S OVER!" Naruto yelled before making a hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as nearly a hundred clones lunged at Kajika.

"Heh, persistent bugger." Kajika said as he wiped all of them out using another water style dragon.

Although…he forgot one…..

"Here it is! Leaf Village Hidden Finger Jutsu, a Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto smirked as he shoved his finger's up Kajika's ass, sending him flying several years as Sasuke deadpanned.

"How you like that!?" Naruto grinned as Kajika's ass was left sizzling.

"You little brat…I'll definitely kill you first! You can count on that!" Kajika said as Sasuke appeared right by Naruto's side.

"Heh, so it's two against one, huh? Better make it worth my while, then." Kajika said before vanishing.

"Hey, he vanished again!" Naruto said.

"That silly technique of yours won't work a second time." Sasuke said, albeit a little jokingly.

"Do you have any smoke bombs?" Sasuke asked.

"Smoke bombs? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Without any cover, he can pick us off easily. This evens the playing field a bit. Not to mention this arm isn't all that useful right now. Thankfully I can still see Chakra flows with my Sharingan though. Now work with me, Naruto." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Uh, okay!" Naruto said as he threw several smoke bombs around the area.

As Kajika made his way around the area, he dodged several kunais aimed for him.

"Not bad. Still some fight left in you both and working together, huh?" Kajika mused.

"You missed! Take better aim next time!" Sasuke scolded Naruto who groaned as he immediately regretted working with the avenger.

"Oh shut up, your guiding sucks." Naruto rolled his eyes before the two dodged their own sets of kunais.

"Heh, lost little kitties huh? Well don't worry, I'll find a permanent home for you two!" Kajika smirked as he chased after the two who tried escaping using the smoke.

"You know what to do? It's not too hard for that brain of yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah shut up!" Naruto growled.

"Throw! At 2 O'clock!" Sasuke said.

"You piss me off so much!" Naruto wailed as he wished he were here with Gohan instead.

"Don't miss, clumsy!" Sasuke said.

"Who you calling clumsy!" Naruto argued as he was actually able to graze Kajika's cheek with the weapon. Although…he's right in front of the two now…

"Guess you've got nowhere to run now!" Kajika said.

Naruto and Sasuke were about to make their next move before…

"Glad I caught up with you two!" Gohan said as he jumped right in front of them.

"Gohan! Glad to see you here!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke tried his best not to look happy.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"He should be getting Sakura as we speak." Gohan answered as Kajika smirked.

"Son Gohan! Let's see what you got!" Kajika said as he summoned a huge water dragon.

"HOLY SHIT! That's even bigger than the one he used against you!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke was silent, waiting to see what Gohan would do.

"TAKE THIS!" Kajika yelled as the dragon hit Gohan as he simply walked through it.

Before Kajika could say anything, Gohan appeared right in front of him with his fist clenched.

"Enough already!" Gohan said before knocking out Kajika with only a single blow to the stomach.

"As always…Gohan will never cease to amaze me…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, yeah let's go to Sakura now!" Naruto grinned.

"Wait, you idiot!" Sasuke said as he went after Naruto.

As Gohan looked at Kajika's unconscious body, much to his confusion he actually stood up.

"Hey wait, I knocked you out." Gohan said, perturbed as Kajika was up and smiling as an ominous chakra surrounded him. His eyes had purple slits under them as his eyes under yellow.

"Ah…the power of Son Gohan…truly impressive indeed…" "Kajika" grinned as Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"You're definitely not Kajika, anymore. Just who the heck are you? What do you want?" Gohan demanded as he took a fighting stance.

"Kajika" only grinned in response.

"Soon…very soon…our paths will cross…." "Kajika" said before he exploded much to Gohan's astonishment.

"Just…who…was that guy?" Gohan asked as the remnants of Team Seven jumped to where he was.

"Gohan, is everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll explain later. For now we should probably return to the village." Gohan said as everyone agreed to do just that.

As the team happily watched as Genmai was reunited with his family, Gohan's mind was overloaded with questions.

"Just…who was that guy?" Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

As all this went on, in a nearby forest, a certain man sat in what looked to be a hideout of sorts. He was tall, had long black hair and had facial features resembling that of a snake as he was very pale with yellow snake like eyes and purple slits under his eyes.

"It looked like Kajika was useful after all, huh Lord Orochimaru?" A man appeared in front of him. He had ash grey hair with black glasses.

Orochimaru then opened his eyes with a smile.

"Yes indeed….I must say I was initially interested in Sasuke Uchiha but Son Gohan has been shown to be a very promising person to check into…His power is simply amazing…" Orochimaru grinned as Kabuto returned said grin.

"It looks like you'll need my infiltration skills, right? After all, the Chunin Exams are coming up soon." Kabuto titled his glasses.

"Yes indeed Kabuto." Orochimaru said as Kabuto took his leave.

"Kukuku…..such promise…..even stronger than possibly even Itachi. Oh yes the Chunin Exams will definitely be interesting this year! And the icing on top of the cake? The destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Orochimaru giggled in glee before making his way back to his room.

* * *

And…I shall see you guys in ANOTHER three months! XP

JK! JK! XD

But yeah with that chapter 13 is over and we have the introduction to Orochimaru! =D And the Chunin Exams are coming~!

Although before that we'll have a couple more fillerish chapters before the Chunin Exams starts! Don't worry, it'll be really only two-three more chapters!

And I think you'll all enjoy my version of the Chunin Exams ^_^

Also, I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I realized how much I missed this story and you all as well! This story has been a bigger part of my life than I realized! XP Don't worry guys as I don't plan on taking another break like that for a while! ^_^

Oh and if you all don't mind, please check out my other story Rosewood Saiyan if you all get a chance! Here it is right here:

s/12973090/1/Rosewood-Saiyan

Just some shameless promotion ^_^

And with that things are REALLY gonna get heated soon and I'll see you all in Chapter 14 Thursday, July 26th, 2018!

With all that said and done, stay classy! ^_^


	14. Returning Home

So much for waiting another three months to update this story XD

That's cuz how I much I love you guys! XP

Well in any case, let chapter fourteen commence!

* * *

Gohan and Co. finally made their way back to Konohagakure.

"Man I'm so happy to be back home!" Naruto grinned as he ran back in the village gates.

"You're telling me?" Gohan asked as his stomach roared in anticipation of getting some Ichiraku Ramen as his heart was anticipating in seeing Ayame again.

"Easy boys, right now we have to go get our ninja pay from lord hokage." Kakashi reminded his protégé.

"Hmph." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto and Gohan groaned in realization.

"Okay." Gohan sighed as he was looking forward to stuffing himself with ramen.

As the group of five made their way to the Hokage tower, they soon found Hiruzen smiling as he was just finishing the bane of every hokage's existence-paperwork.

"Ah, welcome home all of you!" Hiruzen smiled.

"Thank you. The mission was a success and the bridge succeeded in his production." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yeah! The bridge is called the bridge of hope! Cause we all inspired hope in the Land of Waves! Especially Gohan and I!" Naruto grinned.

"Haha yeah." Gohan laughed as Hiruzen's smile widened.

"Happy to hear that. Well congratulations all of you on your first A ranked mission." Hiruzen smiled as he handed the five all their individual mission pay.

"Yay, thank you!" Sakura cheered as there were some boots at the local leaf clothing store that caught her eye.

However a loud growl got the attention of all the occupants of the office.

"And I know how I'm spending my money!" Gohan grinned as Naruto cheered as he knew that meant ramen as Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone in the office from a nearby room, listened the ear of the warhawk Danzo.

"So…Gohan is back in the village…Excellent." Danzo smiled before going to a special underground corridor. This was where he kept his own brand of soldiers called Root.

"Shin!" Danzo called as a white-haired teenager wearing black clothing appeared before Danzo.

"Yes, Lord Danzo?" Shin asked.

"Given your high status in Root, I assume you've heard about Son Gohan, right?" Danzo asked.

"The refugee who's taken refuge in our village over the last couple of months?" Shin inquired.

"The one and the same. I would like for you to get a good gauge of his power." Danzo said as Shin looked a little reluctant to do so as he heard how Gohan was Jonin level. However, orders were orders….

"Yes sir!" Shin said before shun-shining away.

* * *

Soon the group left the office.

"So what're you guys gonna do?" Kakashi asked.

"Gohan and I are gonna stuff ourselves at Ichiraku!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm gonna go train." Sasuke said as he definitely planned on honing in on his new Ki abilities.

"And I'm going shopping!" Sakura cheered.

"Alright then, this meeting is adjourned." Kakashi said as everyone left as Gohan and Naruto made their way to Ichirakus where the smell of ramen broth assaulted their noses.

"Welcome to Ichir-Naruto! Gohan! Glad to see you guys are here!" Teuchi smiled.

"Hey old man!" Naruto heartily greeted.

"Is Ayame in?" Gohan asked.

"I sure am~!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice as she immediately put two ramen bowls down in front of Naruto and Gohan who drooled at the sight of it.

"I had a hunch you guys would be here today and so I decided to have bowls already made. Enjoy." Ayame smiled as she sent a wink towards Gohan who immediately blushed as she went back.

"Haha, you totally dig her!" Naruto chortled as he downed his ramen as Gohan glared at the blonde.

"Naruto!" Gohan yelled.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that! She's pretty cute, ain't she?" Naruto grinned as Gohan turned as red as Jeice before sighing.

"…Yes…" Gohan sighed.

"And sweeter than chocolate, right?" Naruto laughed.

"….Yes…." Gohan sighed again.

"Total waifu material?" Naruto's grin widened.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Gohan yelled as Naruto waved him off.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto laughed as the two then enjoyed their ramen before leaving the ramen stand.

However, a mysterious shadow soon appeared behind the two.

"What the?" Gohan asked as it was revealed to be a pitch black tarp as outcome three rambunctious kids.

"Hehe, nice as always boss! Here we are!" Konohamaru revealed to be under the tarp.

"I'm Moegi!" The girl named Moegi introduced.

"And I'm Udon and together we're…." Udon added before all three stroke a pose.

"THE KONOHAMARU CORPS! HI!" Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi all grinned as memories of the Ginyu Force immediately filled Gohan's mind.

"Uh…." Gohan was overwhelmed as Naruto laughed.

"Hahaha! What the hell was that!? That was so lame!" Naruto laughed as the Konohamaru Corps all glared at the blonde.

"No it wasn't! You just wish you could be cool like Gohan!" Konohamaru yelled as he spat a raspberry at Naruto who glared at him.

"You little twerp!" Naruto growled as he and Konohamaru immediately got into a glaring match.

"Easy…easy…." Udon tried to reason with the two as he was ignored easily.

However, Gohan was able to catch a certain detail about the kids' appearance.

"Hey wait, you're all wearing my GI?" Gohan raised an eyebrow as he noticed them wearing his father's trademark GI colors as Konohamaru grinned as he pulled away from his glaring match with Naruto.

"Hehe, well you're the boss so we wanna be like you!" Konohamaru grinned.

"And that includes dressing like you too!" Udon added.

"I…uh…thank you?" Gohan thanked, albeit awkwardly.

"So what's on the agenda first boss?" Moegi excitedly asked as Gohan laughed.

"Well I have to restock our fridge back home." Gohan said before turning away.

"I'll see you three later, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon." Gohan smiled before walking away as the kids all beamed in excitement.

"Oh my god!" Moegi gleamed.

"He said our name!" Udon grinned.

"Oh brother, well I'm gonna get some ramen." Naruto shrugged before going back inside.

* * *

As Gohan went to the store and eventually made his way and restocked the fridge Naruto and him shared, the front door was beat on repeatedly.

"What the?" Gohan asked as he opened the door only to look down and see it was Udon looking panicked.

"Udon? What's up?" Gohan asked as Udon could barely breathe.

"It's Konohamaru! He was kidnapped!" Udon yelled as Gohan's eyes widened.

"What?" Gohan demanded to know more.

"Yeah we were all hanging when that Naruto guy came and then out came a white haired ninja before he took Konohamaru away!" Udon said as Gohan's eyes narrowed before closing his eyes and sensing for Konohamaru's energy signature.

"Okay it's not that far from here! It's at the training field!" Gohan said as he ran out and making sure the coast was clear, he flew into the sky so he wouldn't be late in saving Konohamaru.

* * *

"Damn you! Give him back!" Naruto growled as he growled as he clashed his kunai with Shin's sword.

"I'm sorry but no. Which reminds me, you sure are weak, huh?" Shin said before knocking Naruto back and kicking him back.

"You bastard! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto growled as he summoned ten different Shadow Clones who charged at Shin before he cut them all with ease.

"Although I don't want you. I want Son Gohan. Might you know where he is?" Shin inquired as Gohan shouted from above.

"I'm right here!" Gohan said as he appeared from a nearby tree and jumped down as he did his best to keep the disdain he had towards Shin off his face.

"Boss!" Konohamaru happily yelled although he was tied up.

"Glad you're here! This bastard keeps on cutting through my shadow clones." Naruto growled.

"It'll be fine now." Gohan reassured the blonde.

"So you're Son Gohan?" Shin asked Gohan.

"Yep, that's me. And you are?" Gohan asked.

"You may call me Shin. And I'm here to gauge your powers." Shin smiled before charging at Gohan.

However unlike the swords people in the village Gohan found that Shin was faster than them.

"Huh? Well he's definitely faster than the people i've Seen with swords but I won't have to worry!" Gohan said as he charged Ki in his arm while evading the sword strikes before stopping Shin's sword with his forearm.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Konohamaru exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"It's like you put a barrier around your arm? So this is your Ki abilities?" Shin inquired.

"That's right. And I won't let anyone hurt my friends." Gohan narrowed his eyes as Shin smiled.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent." Shin smiled.

"Thanks…" Gohan glared at Shin, still upset at his actions as Shin readied his blade before vanishing away and appearing from the sky as he readied his blade down towards Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Konohamaru yelled in worry as Naruto pet his back while untying his ropes.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Naruto grinned as Konohamaru stared at Gohan in disbelief as Gohan put Ki into his hand before knocking Shin in the back of his neck before chopping the back of his neck, knocking the root ninja unconscious.

"Whoa! You're so cool!" Konoahmaru grinned as he ran and tackled Gohan to the ground.

"Haha, I guess!" Gohan modestly laughed as he picked the two back up.

"Now, why don't we go?" Gohan suggested as Naruto grinned.

"Right!" Konohamaru grinned.

* * *

Soon after, Shin awakened from his slump before looking up and seeing that it was nighttime.

"Night time…So….I was defeated…" Shin said before making his way back to Danzo.

"Lord Danzo!" Shin kneeled as Danzo looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Ah Shin. How was it?" Danzo asked, not bothering to comment on the scratches and dirt surrounded Shin's appearance.

"Son Gohan is definitely strong…He bested me. I'm sorry to say." Shin apologized to the elder for his failure.

"Think nothing of it. Just report to your station." Danzo ordered as Shin nodded.

"Sir!" Shin said before going down to a small house where he occupied with another boy.

"Brother." A very pale root ninja acknowledged as his brother walked in.

"Oh. Sai." Shin acknowledged as his brother walked into the room. They weren't blood brothers but they were raised together. As such, recently Shin decided to name his brother with the name Sai to commemorate their bond.

"Where were you and why do you look so dirty?" Sai asked.

"I was sent to spy on Son Gohan…and it kinda…went south…" Shin laughed awkwardly as Sai's expression was blank.

"Son Gohan, huh?" Sai said to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gohan were currently washing dishes together.

"So Gohan, why didn't you tell me you could fly?" Naruto said as he laughed as Gohan's "oh shit!" expression as he nearly let the plate he was falling fall to the floor before catching it.

"W-how do you know that?" Gohan asked the demon carrier.

"I saw you flying towards us earlier." Naruto explained as Gohan mentally face-palmed at his own stupidity.

"Shoulda kept that under wraps." Gohan muttered to himself.

"How long have you been flying?" Naruto asked as he put the dish he was washing away.

"Since I was five." Gohan answered as he noticed Naruto wasn't shocked.

"With everything I've heard and seen from you, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore." Naruto shrugged as Gohan shook his head amusingly.

"So, can you teach me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Gohan asked at the abruptness of the question.

"I really wanna learn how to fly! I can use Ki now so please!" Naruto begged with puppy eyes as Gohan chuckled.

"Sure, but just keep it between us." Gohan promised as Naruto jumped up.

"Yeah! Thank you!" Naruto grinned.

As the two continued their talk and banter, from a nearby window, Sai watched the entire conversation with a blank expression.

"So this is the Son Gohan everyone talks about….he sure is….unique…" Sai said before vanishing away in what looked like ink.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter was shorter than norm but when you consider all this took place within several hours, I don't think anyone can bite my head off for that! XD

I know you all might get onto me for Sai having his name right now when he got it during Shippuden from Danzo but I felt it'd be more warming if it were a name given to him by Shin. Like I said I like to play around with canon! *Shrugs*

Don't worry, we have one more chapter before we get to the nitty gritty!

Chapter 15 will come out Tuesday August 7th, 2018 so expect it then!

Til then, take care!


	15. Take Flight

What's a better way to start off the month than with an update from Saiyan Shinobi!? =D

And to address some reviews, don't worry, this fanfic won't continue being a Gohan curbstomp story. Especially when we get further in this story. I have this entire story outlined and know how it's going to end so please keep in mind that everything happens for a reason.

Now with all that being said, let the chapter begin!

* * *

Gohan stood in front of the entirety of Team Seven wearing a tank top and sweat pants. Although on the outside he was relatively calm, internally he was very annoyed.

Why? Because even though he told Naruto specifically to only keep it between the two of them about his promised flying lesson, Naruto took it upon himself to blab to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto's excuse?

"Hey, we're all a team so we're all in it together, right?" Naruto nervously laughed as he could feel Gohan's irritance.

Gohan sighed before turning to his four friends.

"Thank you for coming. Now I trust you all want to know how to flow?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed.

"And Naruto and the others were kind enough to show me the basics of Ki. And as a bonus I even listened in during your Ki lessons with Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi explained with an eye-smile.

"Shoulda…figured…" Gohan laughed before deciding to get serious.

"I wanna say we're surprised but given everything we've seen of you thus far we knew Naruto wasn't completely making stuff up." Sakura joked.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled defensively.

"In any case, can we just get started on the lesson already?" Sasuke asked, albeit slightly impatiently.

"Haha, sorry right!" Gohan sheepishly laughed before realizing something.

"Man…I'm starting to become more like my dad everyday….Being around Naruto isn't really helping…" Gohan internally thought before adopting a slightly mature smile.

"Alright, we'll be devoting our time to flight today. Since you're all good at your chakra control, flight isn't that much difficult to learn as it's under the same principle. Now what you'll be doing is channeling your ki under your body and using it to propel yourself. It's all about control and concentration with this one." Gohan explained.

"Ah, so just as how we would walk on trees?" Kakashi asked.

"The very same way." Gohan answered.

"Now go ahead and give it a try. Try to focus all the Ki in your body until you feel like levitating." Gohan instructed the four as they attempted to do just that.

While Naruto had the hardest time, due to his lack of control in concentration and energy, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were having a much better time in effort.

"Just channel….my Ki…." Sasuke thought to himself.

"And use it to propel myself…." Kakashi added.

However, much to the shock of everyone.

"Guys! I-I'm doing it!" Sakura cheered as she could feel herself slowly levitate off the ground.

"What!?" Naruto and even Sasuke exclaimed in shock.

"Just keep on pushing yourself, Sakura!" Gohan said in encouragement to his friend who did just that before….

"I'm flying!" Sakura grinned before she was fully in the air before she did several air flips and spun around.

"Well….she did have the best potential of chakra control on the team." Kakashi said, slightly ashamed that his student beat him to learning how to fly before a smile adorned his features underneath his mask.

"Looks like she has more of a chance of becoming hokage than a certain someone as well as more potential than a certain Uchiha." Kakashi grinned ignoring the looks of hostility that both the Uzumaki and Uchiha shot him respectively.

"Well for the rest of you guys, it's the same thing that Sakura did. All you gotta do is keep on projecting your Ki until you can levitate before you're in the air fully." Gohan explained before Kakashi soon levitated next.

"This…is nice…" Kakashi smiled as he soon found himself in the air.

Sasuke soon followed. Although he wouldn't directly express it out loud, internally he was very ecstatic about being able to fly now.

Naruto however seemed to be struggling as his Ki was slowly being exerted around him.

"Naruto, concentrate. Flow like a river." Gohan said as Naruto narrowed his eyes before closing them.

"Flow….like….a river…." Naruto exhaled to himself before he calmed his mind before slowly finding himself levitating.

"Alright! I'm doing it!" Naruto grinned.

"Great! But remember. Keep on projecting your Ki." Gohan reminded his friend.

"Right!" Naruto said as he did just that before he was able to fly more clearly.

"Alright! This is fun, I feel like a bird!" Naruto cheered as he flew through the sky.

"Yeah! This is really fun, right Sasuke?" Sakura smiled.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied, albeit with a smile.

"With the ability to fly this will certainly be advantageous to you all in the Chunin Exams." Kakashi said.

"Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Right! It's a trial of exams where genin get the chance to be promoted to Chunin." Gohan explained.

"Right. It begins in a couple of days." Kakashi said before smiling at his team.

"And with flying along with each of your individual skills, I have no doubt you all will pass." Kakashi said as his team smiled at the praise.

"Hmph but of course." Sasuke smirked.

"Well now that we can all fly I say we're all adjourned for today." Kakashi said as his mind went to a certain novel of smut before descending to the ground and then walking off.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some ramen! Sakura, wanna come with me?" Naruto hopefully asked the pinkette with a goofy grin.

Although Sasuke and Gohan were expecting a harsh rejection, what they heard was vastly different than what they expected.

"Sure, I could eat." Sakura smiled as everyone, even Sasuke, was wide-eyed at the answer.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Well are we gonna go or what?" Sakura smiled before flying away as Naruto followed.

"R-right! Wait up!" Naruto followed after Sakura.

Sakura decided that after her near death experience during the Land of Waves that she'd be nicer to everyone, even Naruto.

"Well….that was uh…shocking…" Gohan said.

"Totally." Sasuke answered.

"Well I'll see you, Sasuke." Gohan smiled before flying away.

"Hmph." Sasuke said although he internally smiled.

"Now….I definitely feel closer to my goal of killing Itachi!" Sasuke thought.

* * *

As Gohan made his way back to the village he found Hinata walking through the village.

"Great!" Gohan smiled before descending to the ground and tapping Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata!" Gohan greeted as she turned around as an embarrassed blush came to her face.

"Hi, there." Gohan greeted his friend with his father's smile.

"Oh….H-Hi…Gohan…." Hinata shyly greeted.

"So what's up?" Gohan asked as Hinata twiddled her fingers. Honestly Hinata didn't know how to respond. In the months since Gohan has been in the Leaf Village, Hinata could feel some of the feelings she had for Naruto transfer to Gohan. While the Hyuga cared for Naruto, Gohan was just so warm and innocent.

"I'm just getting ready before I have a meeting with my team." Hinata answered as she regained her confidence.

"I just wanted to say though, thank you for your help all those months ago with Neji. It's really helped and I feel more like a confident person." Hinata smiled as Gohan grinned.

"Of course, it's nothing." Gohan grinned.

It was a nice moment of smiles between the two before Kiba and Shino soon came.

"Well, if it ain't Gohan!" Kiba grinned.

"What's up, Kiba? Shino?" Gohan smiled as Shino only responded with a simple nod.

"So I heard you were able to defeat Zabuza with ease?" Kiba asked as Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well yeah. He also had a change of heart also!" Gohan explained as the three ninja looked at him in shock, even Shino.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Talk about a heel toe…." Kiba muttered.

"You three, surely you haven't forgotten our mission?" Kurenai asked as she appeared with the body flicker technique.

"No ma'am." Hinata answered with a polite bow.

"Gohan." Kurenai greeted with a bow.

"Hello Mrs. Kurenai." Gohan smiled as she bowed back.

"Such manners." Kurenai smiled before taking her leave with her team.

* * *

As several days passed, several ninja soon began entering the village from various nations in anticipation for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

One grass ninja in particular had a sinister gleam in his eye.

"Son Gohan….you WILL be mine!" He sinisterly thought.

* * *

NEXT chapter we officially begin the Chunin Exams arc! I'm sure you all can see how excited I am for it since it's my favorite arc in Naruto next to the first Sasuke Retrieval Arc as well as the Invasion of Pain arc!

Now I know this chapter was a little short but don't worry, next chapter things will indeed pick up again!

BUT I hope you all liked the GoHina moment in this chapter! XP It was inevitable after all =P

As well as the NaruSaku in this chapter as well since I'm a HUGE NaruSaku fan and don't see NaruSaku much in crossovers. I won't write SasuSaku in this story since I do not like that ship, I'm sorry.

Speaking of which, the sixteenth chapter of this story shall come out Tuesday, August 28th, 2018 so be excited for it then! ^_^

Until we meet again in three weeks, stay beautiful you lovely readers you! ^_^


	16. Unwelcome Guests

Alrighty, everyone! And what's a way of celebrating the beginning of a new month than with an update from Saiyan Shinobi!? =D

BTW thank you all so much for the get well wishes, I really love you guys and to the people saying I shouldn't have updated saying how I was, well I feel since I do this story for you guys, you all deserved to know since I feel that not saying anything would be a major disservice to you guys.

Since the Chunin Exams start in this chapter, it's sure to be a bit doozy! I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

The tiny team of Team Konohamaru was making their way through the streets of Konohagakure, sporting very similar looking GIs to one Son Gohan.

"Konohamaru, you really seem excited!" Moegi told her friend who grinned at her.

"Of course I am! One day I'm gonna be just as strong as Gohan is!" Konohamaru grinned remembering the awesome power Gohan displayed again Shin.

Konohamaru then ran forward.

"Hey Konohamaru, watch out!" Udon said.

Konohamaru however paid the snotty nosed kid no mind until….

"Ow! Ugh…" Konohamaru groaned as crashed into someone several inches taller than him.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon said in concern as they ran to their friend's aid.

"Why don't you watch wear you're going….?" A dry voice announced getting the attention of the three friends.

The three looked to see a teenager wearing a black body suit with face paint.

The teen glared at the three before looking at a nervous looking Konohamaru.

"And you're the run who ran into me, brat?" The teen asked menacingly as Konohamaru sweated nervously.

"U-uh….it was an accident! I'm sorry!" Konohamaru apologized as the teen glared at him.

"Too bad for you…I hate accidents." The teen growled before lifting the young boy up by his collar several inches from the ground.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon exclaimed in worry.

"Just put him down already Konohamaru or you'll cause a lot of trouble." A blonde girl sighed, shaking her head at the face painted teenager's childish behavior.

"These kids are the ones who started the trouble with me in the first place, Temari." Kankuro said before grinning menacingly at Konohamaru.

"And I don't like brats…" Kankuro grinned as he raised a hand to clobber the poor kid.

That is until…

"People don't like bullies. Maybe you should pick on someone your own size!" The voice of one Son Gohan said as the two foreign nin looked to see Gohan holding a confused Konohamaru Sarutobi before putting him with his two best friends.

"So fast?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"I didn't even see or feel him take the kid!" Kankuro thought in shock.

"G-Gohan!" The Konohmaru Squad exclaimed in glee.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! Thanks to you, boss!" Konohamaru grinned as Kankuro narrowed his eyes at Gohan.

"So, you're the Son Gohan everyone in the village has been talking about?" Kankuro inquired.

"Yep, that's me. And you two don't look to be ninja around here judging by your headbands." Gohan replied pointing at the symbols on Kankuro and Temari's forehead protectors.

"Hmph. Smart and cute to boot." Temari smiled before deciding to speak up.

"That's right. And we're ninja from Sunagakure, the Sand Village here for the Chunin Exams." Temari said.

"I see. Now tell me, why are you guys bullying these three? They did nothing to you." Gohan said as Kankuro smirked.

"They ran into me, hence I had every right to defend myself." Kankuro smirked as Gohan fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Looks like just because you have some power, you feel the need to pick on those weaker than you. There's a word for what you are, sad." Gohan said as Kankuro's face contorted from one of amusement to one of anger.

"You may be strong, but I assure you, you're just some snot nosed brat thinking he's tough shit when he's nothing." Kankuro glared at Gohan who smirked.

"And you're nothing but a brat who lashes out at those he knows are better than him." Gohan argued back as that was the last straw for the painted sand ninja.

"Alright then, let's see you put those words to the test!" Kankuro said before pulling a bandaged apparatus from his back before it unraveled resembled a crow like looking puppet.

"HOLY CRAP!" Konohamaru exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It looks like a crow!" Udon exclaimed equally shocked as Moegi screamed in fear of it.

"What is that? Some kind of puppet?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're gonna use the crow?" Temari asked in disbelief.

"Of course. This little brat pissed me off!" Kankuro glared before using his crow to lunge at Gohan who smirked while not moving.

"This idiot isn't even going to move? Perfect." Kankuro smirked as Gohan said nothing before raising a single fist.

With it, before anyone could say anything, Gohan shoved his fist, deep into the abdomen of the puppet, leaving a huge hold in the stomach of the puppet.

"W-what the!?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"So fast!" The Konohamaru Corps yelled.

"I didn't even see him!" Temari thought to herself, perplexed.

"This is your last chance, give up now and leave or I will fight back!" Gohan warned the puppet nin.

"You damn brat!" Kankuro scowled as he was about to lunge himself at the half-saiyan before…

"That's enough, Kankuro! You're a disgrace." A voice announced as everyone to the source…

A boy near Gohan's age, at most a year older hanging from a tree with short red hair. However…what stood out to Gohan the most was the dark circles under his eyes, showing he has a huge case of insomnia.

"Who is this guy?" Gohan thought to himself as Kankuro was stammering and even sweating much to the shock of everyone present sans Temari and the mysterious boy.

"Gaara look h-"Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up. Or I will kill you." Gaara growled.

"Wow….touchy…." Gohan thought in slight bemusement as the boy touched down on the ground with the power of sand.

"Looks like this guy loves having sand baths…" Konohamaru commented.

"My apologies for the trouble he caused. I assume going by your forehead protector, you're competing in the Chunin Exams this year?" Gaara assumed.

"Yeah. And you all are?" Gohan asked.

"I am Gaara." Gaara introduced.

"The name's Temari." Temari smiled as Gohan found himself oddly reminded of Bulma.

"Kankuro." Kankuro growled reminding himself of the disdain he had towards the half-saiyan.

"And I'm Son Gohan. Here's to a good exam." Gohan said with a slight smile as Gaara nodded before turning away and walking.

All the while Kankuro shooting him a dirty look.

"Something about that Gaara guy seems…..off…..That attitude reminds me of Vegeta back when he was evil. But I sense power in him…I wonder…." Gohan thought.

"Gohan!" Naruto's voice cut off Gohan's train of thought as said blonde appeared with Sasuke and Sakura by his side.

"Oh Naruto." Gohan nodded in a way of greeting.

"Who were those guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Ninja from Sunagakure. They're here for the Chunin Exams." Gohan said as Sasuke found himself smirking.

"Hmph, seems like these exams are gonna be interesting." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, totally!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura however was quiet.

"….Gohan, Sasuke and even Naruto would do well in this exam….but me…Hell I nearly got killed that one time…." Sakura meekly thought to herself. Something which Naruto noticed.

"Hey you guys are wearing Gohan's GI!" Naruto exclaimed as the three children grinned.

"Of course! After all we're…." Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon began.

"THE SON GOHAN FANCLUB!" The Son Gohan fanclub exclaimed.

There was a blank silence.

"Uh…yeah, I'm just gonna head home." Sasuke shook his head before leaving.

Gohan soon followed after. He had grocery shopping after all.

"Hey Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah!" Sakura stammered as Naruto gave her a disbelieving look.

"Sakura…" Naruto said as Sakura sighed.

"Okay no….It's just….I think back to the Land of Waves mission…..And…..with how strong everyone is…I just feel left in the dust…like I'm just worthless…" Sakura sighed as Naruto looked at her in disbelief.

"Don't be like that Sakura! Sure you may not be as strong as the rest of us but you're pretty smart! Not to mention Gohan has been training us! Hell I'm sure you can be stronger than us one day if you put your mind to it! After all, unlike me, you're a genius!" Naruto grinned as Sakura was quiet before she found her lips going upwards into a smile.

"Y-yeah….Thanks Naruto…." Sakura thanked her teammate,

"Heh, of course!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

Soon…the day of the Chunin Exams finally rolled around as Team Seven found themselves walking through the hallways of the Academy as they found the remnants of Team Gai, sans Neji, were getting thrown around like ragdolls.

"Wait, I recognize them! Well Lee and Neji but the girl is new. I'll help them!" Gohan said.

"Please! Just let us in!" Tenten pleaded.

"Sorry but no." One of the exam proctors said as he was about to hit her before….his arm was stopped.

"That's enough." Gohan said.

"Gohan!" Lee exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?" Neji narrowed his eyes as his disdain towards the hybrid Saiyan hasn't subsided from all those months ago. In fact, it only got bigger.

"Oh Son Gohan, eh?" The other exam proctor smirked.

"So what's the deal, newbie?" One of the exam proctors asked.

"The deal is this isn't even the right floor. Nice touch with fooling everyone with genjutsu." Sasuke said as he came to Gohan's side.

"Sakura, the honor is all yours." Naruto smiled.

"Right! Release!" Sakura said as she undid the genjutsu.

"Heh, nice. Let's see how you rugrats do in the Chunin Exams." The proctors said as he flickered away.

"This is gonna be interesting." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Son Gohan!" Neji announced.

"Neji." Gohan greeted in a voice of amusement as Neji's glare deepened.

"I see you're in these exams, then?" Neji asked.

"Yep, that's right." Gohan replied.

"Then let us have a battle of sorts to the ends together!" Lee winked with his "Nice Guy Pose".

"Uh…right…." Gohan awkwardly said.

However…Lee's attention was soon drawn to a certain cherry blossom named.

"Hi, there! I am Rock Lee! Will you be so kind as to go on a date with me later!?" Lee winked as Sakura paled as Naruto growled bloody murder at the green spandex wearer.

"This asshole…" Naruto growled as Sasuke held him back.

"Chill, dumbass." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no thanks." Sakura said.

"B-but why?" Lee asked.

"Because you're weird." Sakura bluntly replied as Lee fell to the ground comically depressed.

"I'm…weird…." Lee slumped down as Gohan smiled.

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" The Son of Goku smiled as his team followed.

With unknown fates of the future ahead, the four man squad of Team Seven have officially started the Chunin Exams!

* * *

Well I hope that chapter was worth the wait guys! ^_^

Next Chapter is when shit gets REALLY real! XP

Hope you all enjoyed the NaruSaku moments in this chapter as well as the introduction to certain characters like Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. ESPECIALLY Gaara since I LOVE him! =D

Don't worry, Romance won't be a HUGE part of this story and ruin it completely. In short, this story won't turn into Pretty Little Liars! XD (LOVE THE SHOW TO DEATH THO! XD)

As well as the reintroduction to Team Guy also! Yep, Neji STILL hates Gohan. What do I have planned for him? Just wait and see! ^_^

In which case, chapter 17 is coming out September 27, 2018 so expect it then!

And also, if you guys have some free time please check out my other fanfiction called Rosewood Saiyan! It's a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Pretty Little Liars where instead of Orange Star High, Gohan goes to Rosewood High and becomes friends with the PLLs (Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer)! It's only eight chapters but I think you guys will enjoy it! Here it is here:

s/12973090/1/Rosewood-Saiyan

Until the next update, later guys! ^_^


	17. Exams Begin!

Man can you guys believe we're already getting close to TWENTY chapters? Heh, feels just like yesterday when I first started this story ^_^

Oh and before I start, I've gotten a good number of reviews asking to pair Sasuke with a female saiyan OC. I'll be honest, I'm debating on even pairing Sasuke when anyone at all TBH. But I promise to think about whether pairing him with someone or not.

Now with all of that outta the way, let the chapter begin! =D

* * *

As the four man cell of Team Seven made their way to their assigned classroom, they were approached by none other than Kakashi.

" ?" Gohan asked in slight confusion.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted with a small wave.

"What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm here to see all of you off. And it's funny since normally only a three man squad is permitted to participate in the exams so one of you could've just stayed at home but with special convincing from the higher ups, you were all allowed to take the exam." Kakashi explained as Sakura smirked.

"Not a chance. After these last few months of missions, if we just gave up, it'd make all of that useless!" Sakura said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow in shock before smiling behind his mask.

"It seems our little pinkette is slowly growing up…." Kakashi mused to himself before acknowledging her.

"Glad to hear it. And no matter what happens just remember, I'm proud of all of you. Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, kick ass in there." Kakashi eyesmiled as all of team seven smiled in excitement of the exams.

"Totally!" Naruto grinned as all four preteens slowly made their ways to the door before opening it, unaware of what the future had awaited for the four of them….

* * *

As they slowly entered the room, the four of them soon found themselves standing in a classroom where tens to over a hundred different genins lay in wait for them as they all glared at the group of four.

"W-whoa…so many of them….." Naruto gaped, jaw dropped at the amount of people lay in the room.

"Talk about a full house, huh?" Sakura muttered just as shocked.

Giving a Vegeta-like smirk, Sasuke couldn't help but grin.

"I'm…excited for some weird reason." Sasuke smirked.

Gohan meanwhile used this time to scan the Ki signatures of everyone in the room. While he was confident he could handle all of them, his eyes soon darted at Gaara with whom he noticed something…ominous….evil…in him….

"What's in him? It feels like….the nine tails in Naruto…" Gohan said as he observed….

"So it's that Son Gohan, prick." Kankuro grinned in excitement at the thought of wringing Gohan's neck.

Gaara meanwhile gave a slow excited smile putting both of his siblings on edge.

The tension between Gohan and Gaara continued before….

"HI SASUKE!" Ino grinned as she embraced Sasuke around his neck.

"Get…off…me…." Sasuke growled at her as she ignored him.

"I missed you so much!" Ino grinned wider as Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his friend's misfortune.

"Haha you look might comfy there, Sasuke!" Gohan grinned his father's laughing face as Sasuke glared at him.

"Screw you." Sasuke growled.

Gohan was sure if looks could kill, Ino would be nothing but a pile of dust.

"Oh, and if it isn't forehead!" Ino smirked.

"Hey, Ino Pig." Sakura smirked.

Ino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she noticed the lack of bloodlust from Sakura as she was hugging Sasuke.

"Uh forehead? You okay? I'm hugging Sasuke here!" Ino said.

"Oh yeah I see you." Sakura said nonchalant as everyone, even Sasuke, was shocked.

"Did…you hit your head or something?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Sasuke muttered as he seemingly forgot about Ino before she got off him.

"Well if it isn't Gohan and the others." Shikamaru boringly mused as he made his way over to where Team Seven were along with Choji.

"Hey there Gohan!" Choji cheerfully greeted as he continued snacking on chips.

"Hey, Choji, Shikamaru!" Gohan cheerfully greeted his friends as Team 8 slowly made their way to where the others were.

"Heh, can't say I'm surprised to see you here, Gohan." Kiba smirked.

"Same here Kiba." Gohan smiled back as Hinata twiddled her fingers.

"G-Gohan…Hi." Hinata said while still shy.

"Hey there, Hinata!" Gohan grinned as Hinata fought the urge to faint. Despite gaining more confidence over the last couple of months, Gohan was still her week spot as since, not a lot of people knowing, she was slowly getting over Naruto and focusing on Gohan.

Not that the Son of Goku noticed…..

"Well, well I'm glad to see so many people here." The voice of Kabuto Yakushi announced as he walked over to the group of 12.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked for everyone present.

"The name's Kabuto Yakushi. And this is my seventh time taking this exam." Kabuto grinned as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Your seventh time?" Kiba asked.

"Well they're held twice a year and this will be my fourth year." Kabuto explained.

"Wow, you just suck huh?" Naruto blunty asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"No, no it's fine. However it isn't like I've been wasting my time. During these last couple of years I was able to get info on various candidates with these my ninja cards." Kabuto explained as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"With these cards you can store info on any and every genin." Kabuto added.

"Do you have info on a Sabaku no Gaara?" Gohan asked as Kabuto raised an eyebrow before taking a card out.

"Sure thing…" Kabuto said as he pulled the card out and twirled it until the stats of Gaara appeared on it.

"Wow, that's cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It says here that he's the son of the Kazekage and he's received not one scratch on all the missions he's been through." Kabuto explained.

"Seriously?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow. While he was sure he could handle Gaara, he couldn't help but be curious about the sand shinobi.

However, before any further talking could be done….

"Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down!" Before the voice of a loud bellowing man announced before a group of ninja appeared behind a poof of smoke.

"My name is Ibiki Morino. And I am your instructor…and your worst enemy." A scared man smirked.

"Ibiki huh?" Sasuke and Gohan asked.

"Man, this guy just screams 'creepy'!" Sakura muttered.

"I heard that you pink whelp!" Ibiki growled making Sakura tense.

"Now sit down for your written exam!" Ibiki smirked as Naruto's expression went from one of tense to utter fear.

"NOT A WRITTEN TEST NO WAY!" Naruto yelled as he was close to having a psychotic breakdown.

With the help of Gohan he was able to regain himself.

* * *

With everyone sat down, Ibiki then explained the rules of the exam, with a strict rule prohibiting cheating.

"You have one hour! BEGIN!" Ibiki said as the sound of pencils clicking rung through the room.

"Naruto, you'll be fine, don't worry." Gohan tried to reassure his friend who offered a wobbly smile in response.

"I don't know about all that, but thanks." Naruto sighed.

Gohan had a feeling his best friend would be fine and so he took to looking over his test paper.

"Now I remember reading about some of this in the textbooks and other books I was able to buy. Not to mention it also dealt with applied psychics, something Gohan had been studying since he was a toddler.

"With how hard these questions would be it's like…" Gohan thought before an epiphany hit him.

"Of course! That's the goal all along! We're supposed to cheat! I gotta tell the others!" Gohan thought.

"I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto are doing…" Gohan thought to himself before channeling some Ki in his head before going to Sasuke's skull.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Gohan laughed as Sasuke was shocked to literally hear Gohan in his head as common sense told Sasuke to speak with his thoughts.

"G-gohan?" Sasuke internally asked.

"How's it going?" Gohan cheerfully grinned as Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So you can talk through my skull? Another Ki technique, huh? Rad…." Sasuke deadpanned.

"And as for the test I don't understand a single question on it." Sasuke reluctantly admitted as Gohan smirked.

"Don't worry, the purpose of this test is to cheat." Gohan said as Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"I see…." Sasuke replied.

"I have the answers and I'll give them to you." Gohan said.

"Thanks." Sasuke sighed as he began writing down the answers Gohan told him telepathically.

"Now I'll do the same with Naruto since Sakura most likely has it." Gohan explained.

"Okay." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Naruto. I see you're struggling with the test." Gohan said in his mind.

"You can talk in your head?" Naruto internally asked.

"Yeah. Now how about those test answers. We won't get caught like this since that's kinda the point of this test." Gohan said as Naruto was close to crying in happiness.

"Seriously! Please!" Naruto nearly begged.

"Hehe, sure. Just pull yourself together, man." Gohan laughed as he transmitted the answers to Gohan.

However the drop in numbers of genin fell and as half an hour passed before a little over half of the genin had been demoted.

"Huh, with all the time that's passed, you can all choose to drop out now. Although with the tenth question coming, you can choose to opt out. Though you should know, you'll be a genin forever!" Ibiki said as Naruto was confident with the answers Gohan had given him.

Although…the knucklehead felt for the ninja who wasn't blessed with Gohan and so he did the unthinkable.

"OH SCREW YOU YOU OLD FART! WHO SAYS WE NEED SOME TENTH QUESTION TO BECOME CHUNIN! IF SOME STUPID RULES ARE WHAT WE NEED I'D RATHER BE A GENIN FOR LIFE!" Naruto yelled as Gohan and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"This guy…" Gohan shook his head.

"Dumbass…." Sasuke smirked.

"Huh, is that so? And with that being said, does anyone want to leave?" Ibiki asked as Naruto's words had instilled…confidence in them…which they hadn't had before….

"Very good…then you all…pass." Ibiki announced much to the shock of everyone.

"Uh….excuse me?" Tenten asked.

"You pass. The purpose of this exam wasn't the test itself but to see how well you could be in gathering intel. And I can say you all passed with flying colors." Ibiki smiled.

"But what was the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. It was to see whether you would be willing to risk it all or not. Which you all passed splendidly. Now congratulat-"Ibiki tried to congratulate before.

A large crash fell through the window before a purple haired woman wearing an orange jacket and fishnet suit appeared.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! ONWARS TO THE TRAINING FIELD NOW!" The woman announced.

"…." Was the general reaction to everyone in the room.

"Uh Anko…you jumped the gun….again…." Ibiki whispered as Anko blushed in embarrassment.

"Just like Naruto. I wonder if they're related." Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned.

"Ahem well anyways…you've gone soft Ibiki…just look at this number…" Anko muttered to her colleague.

"In any case, meet me at the training field first thing in the morning maggots! The second exams begin tomorrow!" Anko announced as everyone left, satisfied with passing the first exam.

* * *

Soon the day of the second exam rapidly approached.

"Welcome to the Second Stage of the Exam. It'll take place in the Forest of Death." Anko smirked at the unnerved looks at the faces of most of the genin, sans Gaara and Gohan.

"The Forest of Death?" Sakura gulped.

"Now you guys better get comfy here since this'll be your home for the next five days." Anko added.

"Five days?" Gohan asked.

"What about food!?" Choji asked in utter horror.

"There's plenty of wildlife in the food for you." Anko's smirk widened at Choji's horrified expression.

"Now you'll all need to sign these waivers. Just in case you die, I won't be held responsible." Anko grinned as Gaara smirked excitedly at the thought of causing bloodshed.

"And there're no rules?" Gaara asked.

"None." Anko confirmed.

"And to pass this exam you'll need a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll. However you won't pass if you fail to get both scrolls within the five day time limit, if your teammate gets incapacitated or dies or if you look at the contents of the scroll before you get to the tower. We clear on the rules?" Anko asked as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Okay. The exam begins in thirty!" Anko said.

As soon as half an hour passed with everyone getting their respective scrolls, the gates to the forest suddenly opened.

"Alright, maggots! The exam will begin on my countdown. Five…four…three…two….ONE GO!" Anko said as everyone went deep into the forest with the goals of passing in their skulls.

* * *

As Team Seven made their way into the forest they couldn't help but notice the anguished screams of some unfortunate teams caught in the horrible traps of the forest.

"Geez…this place sure is creepy…" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"I gotta pee!" Naruto announced before running off.

"Naruto! Get back here you idiot!" Sakura said.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto yelled back.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Great." Sasuke sighed.

"Heh, I'll go after him." Gohan said in good nature before going after the demon container.

* * *

As Gohan went after Naruto, three figures watched Gohan from behind a tree.

"So that's Son Gohan, huh?" A boy with short, spiky black hair asked.

"And he's alone, perfect…" A bandaged boy mused.

"Let's ambush him!" A girl with long hair said before all three went after Gohan.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?" Gohan asked before deciding to take to the skies before…

"Wait…" Gohan said as he noticed something.

"Okay, you all can come up now!" Gohan said as three teenagers a year or two older than him came from the bushes behind him as he surveyed their appearances.

One was a teen with spiky black hair with a forehead protector and a happuri under the headband. Another was a bandaged teenager giving him the appearance of a mummy. And the third was a girl with long black hair with piercing black eyes.

Gohan took note of their headbands as he surveyed all three of them.

"If I'm not mistaken…they must be Sound Village ninja…" Gohan narrowed his eyes as the boy with the bandages pulled out his amplifier.

"Son Gohan….You'll be coming with us." The mummy look-a-like smirked under his bandages.

* * *

And the exams have kicked off with a HUGE hitch!

Sorry for being later than normally during the days when I would normally post a chapter! I would normally post the chapter like two hours earlier but I was bogged down with work! Oh well, the struggles of being a junior XP

But with that aside, I'm happy to be writing the Chunin Exams! Or MY version since where's the fun if I just rewrite canon? XD And speaking of writing I'm so happy I got to write Anko! She was always one of my favs! XP

I hope you like how Gohan's all alone right now and I hope this chapter was worth the wait to you all!

Thank you all for reading, kindly let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all in Chapter 18 coming October 25th! ^_^


	18. The Forest of Death

Okay so before I start this chapter I feel I should address something, mainly in regards to my other story, Rosewood Saiyan, my other Gohan related fanfiction where Gohan goes to Rosewood High and becomes friends with the PLLs.

I keep on getting asked this on my tumblr so I'll clear it up now:

The Gohans in Rosewood Saiyan and here in Saiyan Shinobi are NOT the same Gohans since there would be major details that contradict each other's stories plot like Goku coming back to life here and him still being dead at the start of Rosewood Saiyan, Gohan making friends of his own age in Saiyan Shinobi while he didn't have any friends of his own age before meeting the PLLs and etc. Think of the Gohans being like Goku and Xeno Goku! =P

Just thought I'd clear that up so yeah, I'm sorry but I just felt it was necessary! XP

BUT….there'll be a SMALL reference to that story in this chapter and you'll find it if you squint your eyes hard enough~ =P

Now with all that said and done, let the chapter begin! ^_^

* * *

Gohan surveyed the three ninja before thinking to himself.

"I can handle these three no problem…" Gohan thought to himself as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just who're you three?" Gohan decided to ask the all-important question as the three teens smirked at him.

"Kin Tsuchi." The girl with long black hair smiled devilishly.

"Zaku Abumi." The smaller of the boys smirked.

"Dosu Kinuta." The mummy like ninja smirked also.

With proper introductions out of the way, Gohan decided to ask the second question on his mind.

"And just why should I come with you three?" Gohan asked, slightly bemused.

"Let's just say…our master would like to have some words with you…." Dosu grinned menacingly under his bandages as Gohan was unfazed by the threat in his tone.

"And just who is your master?" Gohan inquired as the three laughed.

"Oh no need to ask. Since you'll see him soon!" Zaku yelled before charging the half-Saiyan who easily blocked his incoming punch with his palm before knocking Zaku back.

Gohan attempted to follow through with another hit before a hit from Dosu knocked Gohan back with the air from his amplifier.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let ignored those two." Gohan thought, although he was unharmed.

"So what was that?" Gohan asked in slight curiosity.

"My amplifier allows me to manipulate the power of sound itself. You'd better keep a good look out for it or else direct contact with it can cause all sorts of pain and even nausea." Dosu explained as Gohan remained confident.

"Hmph, so all I have to do is avoid you, right? No problem!" Gohan said before vanishing in what looked to be like thin air, according to the three sound nin, before he appeared right in front of all three of them, much to their astonishment.

"So fast!" Kin thought, utterly dumbfounded.

"Zaku! Blast him away!" Dosu ordered his teammate.

"Right! Striking sound wave!" Zaku yelled as he attempted to blast the preteen into oblivion.

As the smoke from the forest cleared out, Gohan was nowhere to be found, making the trio smile in assumed triumph.

"Hmph, he may've been able to do some shit but he was no match for us!" Zaku smirked before laughing.

"I wonder if he had a scroll though…" Dosu pondered, mentally cursing his teammate if he was stupid enough to destroy the scroll if it was indeed on Gohan at the time he was blasted away.

"Well at least it's over." Kin sighed in relief.

"Not really." A voice announced from above as the group looked to see none oter than Gohan floating in the air with a look of slight amusement on his face.

"So, is that the best you got? I've taken worse when I was four." Gohan laughed before pausing internally.

"Wow…I think I've spent too much time around Vegeta…" Gohan muttered internally.

"Why you show off piece of-"Zaku tried to say before Kin held her arm in front of the enraged teenager.

"Idiot! Calm down! It's no use….we might be in over our heads…." Kin muttered as the boys of the team glared at her.

"Don't tell me, you're actually giving up!" Zaku glared at her as Dosu turned to Gohan.

"I want to know…how strong are you?" Dosu asked as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" The half-saiyan asked the mummy look-alike.

"Show us your power. We're curious." Dosu answered as Gohan pondered this.

"If I'm not careful, I might end up blowing away this whole forest. I won't let that happen." Gohan shook his head before looking up.

"Okay. Sure thing. But, I have to say you know, I can sense it, you guys seem not on the morally good side of things. Hurting people isn't that good for you, you know. Helping people can be fun too." Gohan said as he tried to reason with the three as they stared blankly before they burst out laughing at him.

"Oh my god! Is this guy serious!?" Kin nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Yes, yes, I can see it now! Us as the protector of the weak, the innocent and the good." Zaku wiped a tear from laughing too hard.

"Look don't try to reform us. Just show us your perfect power." Dosu threatened as Gohan smiled back.

"Heh, fine. You asked for it." Gohan said before screaming high.

The members of Team Dosu stared at Gohan in confusion before a white like aura surrounded Gohan before his hair suddenly stood up as winds started flowing through the forest while the blue sky above suddenly turned gray.

* * *

Everyone in the forest could feel the tremors of the forest.

"What in the!?" Tenten asked as she nearly fell from the tree branch she was on.

"What is this?" Lee pondered as Neji was silent.

"It feels like an earthquake's in the forest!" Kiba fell over on his butt as Hinata and Shino were quiet in horror.

"Who is this?" Shikamaru asked, his natural narrowed eyes wide in surprise.

"Mommy!" Choji chirped as he felt his chip bag hit the floor.

"I have an idea who this is…" Naruto said to Sasuke as they both flew through the forest, the latter having caught the former after running off to go urinate.

"Gohan…" Sasuke answered with a slight dry tone in his voice.

Gaara said nothing but his mouth tilted upwards as an insane smile adorned his features.

* * *

"N…no way…." Kin asked as she nearly fell on her butt.

"How can one human have so much power!?" Zaku asked before turning to Dosu.

"Dosu! With all due respect, I think it'd be best if we left and got Lord Orochimaru!" Zaku yelled.

"Shut up, Zaku. I can handle this!" Dosu stammered as Gohan continued powering up.

"That does it!" Zaku yelled before getting a left over tree branch that was knocked over in the midst of Gohan's power up.

"Try this on for size!" Zaku yelled as he used his powers to blow the tree branch at Gohan.

Upon impact with the aura-like barrier surrounding him, the log was incinerated within seconds.

"What!?" Dosu and Kin yelled as Gohan powered down, his aura being absorbed into him completely.

"So…this…is…the…real…you?" Kin stammered as she was afraid that Gohan was stronger than even Orochimaru himself!

Sensing her fear, Gohan exhaled.

"There's no need to be scared of me. Just hand over your school and go on about your business." Gohan said as Zaku glared at him.

"Just give up our scroll and leave you son of a-"Zaku was about to yelled before a hand on his shoulder and harsh glare from Dosu cut him off.

"We can't beat him. It'd be suicide." Dosu said as Zaku gazed at him in disbelief.

"But-"Zaku tried to argue before Dosu cut him off with a look that left no arguments to be desired.

"Here's our Heaven Scroll. We'll leave it with you and leave in peace." Dosu said as Kin and Zaku glared at the half-saiyan before using their body flicker techniques to poof away.

"Heh, we got our scrolls five days early!" Gohan grinned before sensing the energies of his teammates.

"Hey, guys!" Gohan greeted his three friends as they touched down.

"Seriously? Being a show off?" Sasuke asked, although Gohan could sense amusement as the Uchiha smirked good-heartedly. Sasuke couldn't explain why but being around Gohan…put him at ease…..

"Heh. At least we have both scrolls now!" Gohan said as he showed them the Heaven Scroll he acquired to add to their Earth Scroll.

"Amazing! We've five days ahead of schedule!" Sakura exclaimed joyously before hugging the Z-Fighter, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Hehe, and to think in another universe we may've had to haul ass just to get scrolls!" Naruti said as the team, even Sasuke, shared a nice good laugh.

"Although it's kinda late now." Sakura said as Gohan smiled.

"Not a problem." Gohan grinned before pulling out a Dyno Capsule and pressing it before releasing it, causing a big poof of smoke to come out as a blue domed house unlike anything the Uchiha and Haruno had ever seen before.

"Hey, it's one of those Dyno Capsules you showed me!" Naruto acknowledged.

"….Dyno…Capsules?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a long story." Gohan laughed as Sakura sighed.

"Of course it is." The pinkette deadpanned.

* * *

The next day, Gohan was out looking for food.

The reason being was due to Sakura not keeping proper watch of the food and with an Uchiha, Uzumaki and Half-Saiyan being within the perimeter, most of the food disappeared fairly quickly.

"Alright…now to get some food." Gohan said as his stomach growled, making the eleven year old groan as he put a hand over it.

"Ugh…so hungry…" Gohan groaned before a scream cut him off.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as he looked to see a girl about a year older than him look panicked at the site of large bear about to devour her.

"Oh no! She needs help!" Gohan said as he flew down to her aid. He looked to see she was a young with short red hair, red eyes and glasses.

"Help me! Somebody! Please!" The redhead yelled as the bear was about to bring its fist down before it was blasted it a huge ki blast, covering it completely as the entire bear was roasted and burned.

"Hey, you okay!?" The voice of Gohan asked in concern from a nearby tree branch as the red head blinked curiously.

"M-my glasses!" The red head said before putting on her glasses. As she put them on she looked to see a boy around her age with gravity defying black hair, black eyes and a purple gi with a blue belt and a headband around his left bicep with brown shoes.

"He's….kinda cute…" The redhead blushed as he helped her up.

"You okay?" Gohan asked, helping the redhead up.

"Y-yeah….thank you…." The redhead meekly thanked as Gohan smiled.

"Great!" Gohan grinned as the redhead blushed.

"So did you see what happened to that bear?" The redhead asked.

"Haha, yeah. But who're you?" Gohan asked curiously.

As the girl was about to answer….

"KARIN!" the voice of a boy called out as Karin turned to look two boys with grass village headbands approach her.

"Oh, Shigeru." Karin said as he glared at her.

"What the hell were you doing? Getting yourself hurt? When we need you to save us in these exams!" Shigeru glared at Karin as Gohan glared at him, not liking his tone.

"Sorry…" Karin softly apologized as the other male teammate glared at her.

"Sheesh you're so useless!" Her other male teammate chided.

"That's enough!" As both boys looked to see Gohan fuming at the two.

"She's your teammate and yet you're treating her like crap?" Gohan asked glaring at the two.

"Who's it to you shrimp?" Shigeru asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Her teammate asked.

"Son Gohan's the name." Gohan said as surprised gasps from all three filled the area.

"No way! THE son Gohan? Who was said to have fought on par with Zabuza Momochi?" Shigeru stammered.

"The very same." Gohan answered as both boys nearly pissed their pants as Karin was stunned.

"You know…let's just go…" The male of the team said to Shigeru.

"R-right…" Shigeru stammered before flickering away.

"U…uhm…Gohan….Thank you…for standing up to me…" Karin smiled as Gohan smiled back.

"Of course, Karin. Well I'll see you later." Gohan grinned before going off with his bear in tow as Karin smiled from his backside.

"What….are these feelings I'm feeling?" Karin asked as she was suddenly filled with a feeling she hadn't felt since her mother died.

As Gohan made his way to his team, he sensed bloodlust in the air.

"Wait, I know this energy…Come out, Gaara!" Gohan said as Gaara came from a nearby tree.

"Okay…creepy…" Gohan muttered.

"What're you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I have a question….what is your purpose? Why're you so strong and what do you want to be strong for?" Gaara inquired.

"I'm strong because I have precious friends and I have to be strong to protect them." Gohan honestly answered as Gaara stared at Gohan silent before turning around.

"Friends, huh? I can see it in your eyes….you've suffered several losses in your life yet you remain optimistic and cheerful….you…are definitely an oddity…." Gaara muttered before vanishing in a trail of sand as Gohan looked bewildered.

"He's definitely an oddity himself…" Gohan thought as something told him that Gaara was definitely someone to keep an eye on.

* * *

Later that day, with their stomachs full, Team Seven soon made their way to the tower where they opened their scrolls only to reveal Iruka Sensei.

"Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed. And may I say this is quite a record in Leaf History. To reach the tower in just a day. If I didn't know any better I'd say you all cheated. But I'm just kidding. I can tell you all have the brains and strength to be chunin. And with that I say enjoy the next couple of days until everyone arrives." Iruka smiled at the four before poofing away.

"I say we do that!" Naruto grinned before Gohan pulled out a Dyno capsule with a refrigerator full of snacks and drinks.

"Well we have tons of snacks and drinks so let's have fun!" Gohan grinned.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura grinned.

Several days later, Naruto enjoyed a bizarre contraption that Gohan owned called a 3DS, Sakura was enjoying a nice can of Pepsi as Sasuke munched on a bag of Doritos.

"So Gohan….this world of yours…what's it like?" Sakura asked as Gohan gave a nostalgic smile.

"In my world….it's very advanced and in it I was a part of a group called the Z-Fighters." Gohan began.

"The Z-Fighters?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. My dad was the leader with tons of friends he knew since childhood. I was the only kid of the group." Gohan laughed.

"Wow…so you never really had friends your own age before?" Naruto asked, feeling slight sadness for his friend.

"Well I did meet a couple along the way. For example Naruto, you remind me of this girl I met one week when my dad and I relaxed, her name was Han-"Gohan began.

"So what did you all do?" Sasuke asked, cutting Gohan off.

"Well we fought against various threats, similar to how you ninja do. Although…the worse of our enemies was a foe named Cell…." Gohan said, his serious tone, slightly startling the ninja.

"Cell?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"Yeah…he was an opponent comprised of years of research of the entire Z-Fighters…we all fought against him…..and I had the chance to kill him…but I got arrogant and was blinded by hatred because of all the people he had hurt….that mistake…cost me the life of my dad…." Gohan explained, blinking tears in his eyes as the three stared at him with sympathy.

Naruto had never known his dad as Sasuke could understand the pain of losing his father while Sakura didn't even want to imagine the pain Gohan was in.

"Although I was able to defeat Cell….the sacrifice from my dad still remained…if I hadn't been so reckless…dad would still be here!" Gohan grunted out, still hurt from his father's sacrifice months later.

However, Gohan looked to see comforting hands on his shoulders from Sakura and Naruto.

"That's enough, Gohan." Sakura soothingly said.

"Yeah…if you asked me you gave that bastard exactly what he deserved. I'm sure your dad understands and doesn't blame you so quit blaming yourself!" Naruto grinned.

"Besides, that Cell guy got what he deserved I'm sure." Sasuke added as Gohan blinked for a couple of seconds before he smiled.

"Thanks…you guys…." Gohan smiled as his team smiled back at him.

Gohan decided. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were his family and he would protect them from whoever planned to harm them.

* * *

As the next couple of days passed, all of the genin gathered around in an arena like room with the various jonin of the leaf village with the Hokage in the center.

"All of you, congratulations for making it to the second stage of the exam. And with that we shall start the next stage of the exams. Let the preliminaries begin!" Hiruzen announced.

* * *

And with that, the prelims start NEXT chapter! =D

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know some of you might be unhappy that there wasn't a Gohan & Orochimaru fight/confrontation in this chapter BUT they WILL meet, encounter and duke it out soon so please be patient until then since I'm SURE you all will enjoy these next couple of chapters~ ^_^

Now with all that being said, please let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and chapter 19 is coming November 15th so look forward to it then! ^_^

And if you all have time, please check out my other ongoing stories such as Rosewood Saiyan and Of Tanukis and Ninjas!

Rosewood Saiyan is a DBZ/PLL fanfiction where Gohan goes to Rosewood High and becomes friends with the PLLs while Of Tanukis and Ninjas is a Naruto/One Piece fanfic where Chopper lands in Konoha after the Kuma fight on Sabaody!

Here're the stories as some shameless promotion never hurts~! XD

s/12973090/1/Rosewood-Saiyan

s/13086276/1/Of-Tanukis-and-Ninjas

Til next time, guys! ^_^


	19. Prelims Begin!

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS!** ^_^

May you all have a **VERY** happy turkey day with all your friends and loved ones! ^_^ And what's a better Thanksgiving gift to you guys than with an update of Saiyan Shinobi!?

Before I start off this chapter I should point out I'm SO SORRY for being a week late with this story! I could make a LONG DRAWN OUT reason on why I was late but I'll sum it up with this:

College is a bitch. XD

But hey at least the good old Kami above gave us Thanksgiving Break! XP

Also I'm VERY happy to announce that it's nearly been **ONE YEAR** since I've started this story! =D

Yeah that's right! Next month will be the **ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY** of this story! Huh…hard to believe it's been so long….It feels like it was only yesterday when I first published this story…..XP

Okay well before I get too sentimental, let the chapter begin! ^_^

* * *

The various genin from all the different ninja villages gathered together in an auditorium like room that was designed as a fighting arena.

"Huh….so twenty five people actually were able to make it in time. A lot more than I honestly thought." Anko thought.

The groups then scanned around the remaining genin left.

"Huh, so looks like Kiba's team made it. Although no surprise about Gohan's team." Shikamaru mentally noted.

Hinata noticed Gohan as she beamed.

"Yes! I knew Gohan would make it." Hinata smiled.

"I see Hinata's, Shikamaru's and Lee's team made it. Along with that Gaara guy and even those Sound Village guys as well." Gohan thought as the sound nin all sent a glare to the son of Goku.

"That little twerp! I bet those were nothing but cheap tricks he used….Yeah that's right! I'll definitely make sure he'll shove those abilities up his ass…." Zaku growled to himself.

"I wonder just how strong Gohan truly is…." Dosu thought as Hiruzen cleared his throat, disrupting any further thoughts in the room.

"Before we start the third exam allow me to begin by saying, congratulations to all of you for making it this far. Now is the time for the second part of the exam." Hiruzen began much to the surprise of the genin present.

"Wait so we're gonna finish the exams now?" Ino asked incredulously as her team along with several others only just now completed the second exam and didn't get a chance to properly rest.

"Don't worry. This is only the preliminaries of the exam. Only a select few shinobi will be allowed to participate in the final exam." Hiruzen chuckled as everyone took in this information.

"Although with a few exceptions, all of you will fight in order to weed out the one who will and will not be in the final exams. Although I should ask, is there anyone not up for continuing the exam? In these preliminaries, it will be an all-out brawl with no restrictions. So if anyone wants to give up, now would be the perfect time." Hiruzen said as everyone was silent.

Now Kabuto may've folded out of the exams but he felt as if participating would be able to give him the chance of getting intelligence on everyone competing in this year's exams.

"I should also point out that due to there being twenty five of you, one of you will have to fight an extra round so like I suggested if you want to withdraw, now is the time." Hiruzen said.

Although the idea of fighting an extra round made some people feel squeamish, they didn't want to give up so once again everyone was quiet.

"No one? Okay then. Now then, Hayate, if you'll take over from here?" Hiruzen gestured as a sickly sounding man appeared in front of Hiruzen.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Hayate replied before turning to everyone present.

"We will now start the second exams. I, Hayate Gekkou, will be the referee of these matches. Hayate said before pointing to a large screen that was built into the wall near a statue of a shinobi's hand signs built into the wall.

"Your names will be chosen at random and like Lord Hokage says, fight with all you have but if I feel a match needs to stop, I will follow through as such." Hayate said as the screen began scrolling through the names of everyone before…..

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs Zaku Abumi**

Naruto couldn't stop the wide grin from adorning his face.

"YES! YES! I'm first!" Naruto excitedly jumped up and down. To think that in a parallel universe, he would've had to wait for a super long time?

"You two stay down here. The rest of you, please go up to the balconies." Hayate instructed.

Zaku however didn't share Naruto enthusiasm. Rather Zaku was irritated at the sight of the orange ninja.

"What!? I have to fight that pipsqueak!? I wanna fight that Gohan bastard!" Zaku growled as Kin smirked.

"Heh, you can take that shorty, Zaku. Then when you get to the finals, you can battle Gohan all you want." Kin laughed as Zaku grinned.

"Yeah…I'll look forward to seeing his ass on a platter. A platter I'll serve to him!" Zaku darkly grinned as Naruto received similar words from his friends.

"Don't lose, dead last." Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had been so playful and full of jokes. It turns out this team was really getting to him…

"Heh you know it, bastard!" Naruto grinned back as Sakura smiled at the energetic blonde.

"Good luck Naruto. I'm sure you'll win against that weird looking dude!" Sakura smiled as Naruto blushed at Sakura's comment before regaining his composure.

"Y-yeah! Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto grinned as Gohan walked to his friend.

"Before you fight Zaku, you should know he manipulates sound." Gohan explained as his teammates stared at Gohan like he grew a second head.

"Sound?" Sakura asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah with tubes he has through his hands. He can repel and send everything flying so just be careful." Gohan told his friend who gave a confident smile.

"Don't worry! After all, I'm gonna be the future hokage after all! I can't reach that goal if I lose here!" Naruto grinned as Gohan returned the happy expression. He knew Naruto was be alright.

"Good luck, Naruto. You'll definitely win this." Gohan fist-bumped his brother who returned the gesture.

"Totally!" Naruto exclaimed before only Naruto and Zaku were left down below.

Everyone above looked at the match with expressions of either interest or complete apathy.

"So, Naruto's first, huh?" Choji asked as he opened a bag of chips and began hungrily chewing on them.

"Naruto may've gotten stronger with Gohan but how strong is that other guy?" Ino asked.

"We're definitely going to find out." Shikamaru yawned before laying on the back wall for a much needed nap.

"I wonder how Naruto will fare against that Sound dude." Kiba asked as he pat Akamaru who lay resting on his head.

"I'm sure Naruto will be just fine." Hinata smiled. While she may not have romantic feelings for Naruto anymore, she was still fond of the knucklehead.

Shino however just watched with utter silence.

"Okay, when you may now begin!" Hayate commanded.

"Heh, once I get done with you I'll get that Son Gohan prick!" Zaku smirked as Naruto returned his arrogant look.

"Sorry but I'm gonna win! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he summoned five shadow clones as they all charged Zaku before throwing various Shuriken and Kunai at the Sound Nin who rolled his eyes at the incoming weapons.

"No thanks. But why don't I send those back?" Zaku mockingly suggested before sending the ninja weapons back to the orange clad ninja who dodged with ease.

"Well whaddya know, he really can repel anything." Sasuke muttered.

"Well sure but I wouldn't say Naruto's out of the fight just yet." Kakashi smiled as his three students nodded with earnest.

"Okay then!" Naruto said before throwing down a smoke bomb.

"A smoke bomb? Seriously?" Zaku sneered before blowing away the smoke with his amplifier before looking to see Naruto charge straight at him with a kunai in hand.

"I won't lose even against sound!" Naruto roared as Zaku smirked before taking Naruto by his wrist and slamming his fist deep into Naruto gut before two shadow clones tried taking him by his backside.

"How pathetic!" Zaku threw two kunais at the chests of the Naruto clones causing them to poof into smoke before throwing Naruto into the wall ahead of him.

Tired of this farce, Zaku raised his hands all the way to where Naruto was.

"Enough of this crap! STRIKING SOUND WAVE!" Zaku yelled before a mountain of sound was blasted towards Naruto's way, causing a huge ripple in the wall behind him.

"NARUTO!" The Rookie Ten, sans Team Seven, yelled. Some of them may not have cared much for Naruto but that was just extreme in their opinion.

Gohan, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were silent, meanwhile. Almost as if they were expecting something.

When the explosion died down, Naruto was lying nearly sizzled and unconscious.

"Heh proctor, I think you should call this match!" Zaku smirked.

As Hayate was about to call the match….

"Naruto" poofed away.

"What!?" Zaku stammered before coming in contact with over ten different shadow clones!

"Heh!" Gohan laughed.

"Nice going, moron." Sasuke smirked.

"I blasted you! What the!?" Zaku gasped as Naruto happily laughed.

"Ha, you fell for it! While I was sent flying into the wall, I disguised myself while you were distracted by my clones! And with that, that gave me the perfect opportunity to reveal my new jutsu!" Naruto smiled as Zaku could only look on in silent horror at what was about to happen to him.

"To think he'd come up with a plan so smart." Kiba said in utter disbelief.

Hinata smiled in satisfaction. After all, Naruto was unpredictable.

"Do it, Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"Take this! My brand new jutsu!" Naruto yelled before Zaku was overwhelmed with hits from the ten different shadow clones as well as Naruto himself.

"Naruto! Uzumaki! 2K BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled as Zaku yelled out in pain before he hit the ground with a hard thud, his face bloodied and unconscious.

"Heh! Told you I'd win!" Naruto smirked as Hayate couldn't help but smile under his cough.

"The winner of the first match, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced as his team happily cheered for him.

"YES! I KNEW YOU'D DO IT!" Sakura cheered as Gohan and Sasuke smiled their approval.

"I knew he'd win." Gohan smiled as Sasuke said nothing but chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned. That knucklehead really has gotten better since training with Gohan!" Ino remarked, not even bothering to hide how much she was impressed with Naruto's growth.

"Maybe I should train under Gohan!" Choji thought before moaning in sadness as he realized he ate all of his chips.

"Damn….that orange runt really isn't as weak as he looks…." Kin muttered as she and her teammates watched as Dosu was carted away by the medics.

"No matter….we'll still reach our goal eventually…." Dosu muttered as Naruto ran up the balconies up to his teammates.

"Nicely done, Naruto." Gohan congratulated with a handy fist bump.

"Thanks!" Naruto happily reciprocated the fist bump.

"You're getting closer to your dream, Naruto." Kakashi smiled as Naruto nearly jumped at the jonin's words.

"Right!?" Naruto smiled before everyone turned to the screen as it began scrolling through the next selection of names.

* * *

 **Rock Lee vs Choji Akimichi**

"Alright, it's my turn! And if I win I get all the barbecue I want, right!?" Choji asked his sensei who chuckled at Choji's newfound motivation.

"Totally. Go for it, kiddo." Asuma chuckled under his cigarette as Choji roared to the heavens with fire in his eyes.

"OKAY! FOR THE MEAT!" Choji yelled as he jumped to the floor below as Shikamaru and Ino deadpanned.

"Always for the meat." Ino sighed in irritation.

"The world could be ending and he'd be thinking about meat." Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a lazy sigh.

"Now Lee! Make sure to fight with all the youth you have!" Guy reminded his favorite pupil as they huddled together.

"Yes sir! I will make sure my flames of youth will NEVER go out!" Lee roared before jumping down as Tenten and Neji sighed.

"Morons." Neji deadpanned.

"God, what did I do to deserve being put on a team with such freaks?" Tenten mentally groaned.

"Sorry but I'm gonna win! I have meat waiting for me." Choji drooled as Lee chuckled.

"And I'm sorry but I must win. After all I am the Leaf's most handsome devil." Lee replied as Gohan, Naruto and Sakura deadpanned at Lee's description of himself.

"Is….this…guy serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Naruto sighed.

"This guy ight be even more egotistical than Hercule…." Gohan deadpanned.

"When you're ready, begin!" Hayate said as Choji charged right at Lee before making his hand large.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji said before he grew and spun into a ball.

"Human Boulder!" Choji yelled before he formed himself into a spinning ball, aimed right for Lee.

"That's right! I heard people from Choji's clan can expand themselves and use the muscle mass in their body…." Gohan said as Kakashi nodded.

"Right. It's a specialty of the Akimichi Clan." Kakashi confirmed as Lee remained unfazed by the huge ball spinning right towards him.

"Is he insane! Doesn't he see the huge ball heading right for him!?" Ino yelled before Lee simply jumped away.

"What!?" Choji yelled.

"It is no matter. I am simply more faster than you." Lee acknowledged Choji as the Akimichi seemed unwilling to give up.

"No way! Again!" Choji yelled as he tried mowing through Lee again and again with no avail.

"If that won't work then!" Choji yelled before jumping sky high before trying to land on Lee as he remained unfazed as Lee kept on jumping and evading with relative ease.

"Wow….Lee sure is fast…." Sakura observed.

"I would know since he challenged me." Gohan said.

"What!? Lee did!?" Kakashi asked in shock as Sasuke was just as astounded.

"Yeah, on my second day here." Gohan laughed at Sasuke and Kakashi's dumbfounded expressions as Choji panted as his exhaustion was starting to get here.

"This definitely has to work!" Choji said before he threw a line of kunai and shuriken on him in one last attempt to try to overpower Lee as he ran at Lee with full force as Lee decided to end the game.

"It is no use. Now to finish it, Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled before kicking Choji away in his side, making him deflate and slim down like a balloon.

"And….there it is…." Shikamaru sighed, although he internally wanted his best friend to win.

Choji was left dazed with swirls in his eyes. Hayate looked over the unconscious Akimichi before clearing his throat.

"With his opponent unable to battle, I hereby declare Rock Lee the winner of round two!" Hayate announced as Tenten and Guy cheered for Lee while Gohan also cheered in order to be polite.

As Choji came too, he looked up to see Lee offering him a kind smile and an open hand.

"Do not be discouraged Choji! Use this failure as a positive to better yourself and let us one day battle again!" Lee smiled as he helped up Choji.

"Y-yeah!" Choji smiled as the two teens ran up the balconies to their respective teams.

With that said and done everyone waited as the next pair of combatants were chosen.

* * *

 **Shikamaru Nara vs Shigeru**

"Well guess I'm up." Shikamaru sighed as he walked down the stairs of the balcony as Shigeru stretched his limbs.

"Time to win! But before I do…" Shigeru snatched Karin roughly by her arm and bit into her flesh, healing whatever injury he may have had.

"G-Good luck Shigeru…" Karin muttered although she didn't actually mean it.

Shigeru scoffed at Karin before making his way down below.

"And you may now begin." Hayate said as both teenagers readied themselves.

The fight between Shikamaru and Shigeru was one sided as Shigeru had tried to overwhelm the Nara with various different Shuriken and other ninja weapons which he easily evaded.

It turned out Shigeru was actually a one shot pony who only had Karin's healing abilities going for him.

Eventually Shikamaru got bored before deciding to end the match with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"And that's check mate." Shikamaru mused as Shigeru was knocked unconscious, thanks to Shikamaru luring the unsuspecting ground nin to the wall behind him which he hit.

"And with that I hereby declare Shikamaru Nara as the winner of the third round!" Hayate said as Team Asuma cheered and applauded Shikamaru as did Gohan.

Although if one could notice, Karin didn't really seem to care about Shigeru's loss.

"Nice work, Shikamaru!" Choji smiled in much better shape.

"Yeah thanks." Shikamaru yawned before the next set of names were being selected.

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha vs Kabuto Yakushi**

"Well looks like it's my turn." Sasuke mused.

"Good luck Sasuke." Gohan smiled at his friend.

"Kick ass you bastard!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah you'll win! After all this guy has been here for like a hundred years!" Sakura joked.

"Thanks guys." Sasuke grinned at his friends before turning to Kakashi.

"Oh don't lose." Kakashi lazily said as Sasuke sighed in amusement.

"Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke rolled his eyes before making his way downstairs before meeting with Kabuto.

"Begin!" Hayate leapt back.

Before Sasuke could react Kabuto leapt at the Uchiha with such speed, catching everyone off guard at Kabuto's swiftness as his hands began glowing blue as Sasuke barely was able to dodge Kabuto's attacks before being able to get some distance.

"Well that was…pleasant…." Sasuke thought as sweat rolled own his head.

"Whoa, that Kabuto's guy faster than I thought." Gohan observed.

"Yeah…too fast…" Kakashi replied with a raised eyebrow as every other jonin in the room looked at Kabuto with an expression of skepticism.

"That Kabuto Yakushi….he's way too fast for just a regular genin….I should definitely find out more information about him." Hiruzen darkly mused as Sasuke made a couple of hand signs.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he spat a flurry of fireballs at Kabuto. Kabuto was lucky to get away albeit with some minor burns to his clothing.

"Had Kabuto gotten any closer to Sasuke, he would've paralyzed him." Kakashi muttered as his students looked at Sasuke in shock.

"Paralyzed!?" Gohan, Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"This might get a little dicey…if I don't end this soon!" Sasuke thought as Kabuto came charging at Sasuke again as Sasuke dodged hit after hit before Sasuke suddenly grinned.

"Heh! Here we go!" Sasuke thought.

Before Kabuto knew anything he was suddenly kicked into the air.

"Alright, time to use the same attack I used on Haku!" Sasuke said as he appeared behind him before slamming his fist dead into Kabuto's face.

Kabuto winced at the hit as Sasuke almost broke Kabuto's nose before he slammed his other fist into Kabuto's abdomen.

"Alright here we go! LIONS BARRAGE!" Sasuke yelled before slamming his foot into Kabuto's chest making him spit blood upon impact on the ground as Sasuke lept off Kabuto.

"And that's the round." Sasuke sighed in relief as that was a little too close to comfort.

"Winner of the Fourth War, Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced as Team Seven along with Ino cheered for the Avenger.

Much to everyone's astonishment, Kabuto suddenly arose from the ground as an aquamarine colored chakra covered his hands which he put onto his ribs as he smiled.

"Good match Sasuke. I hope we fight again." Kabuto smiled before flickering away.

"Just….who is that guy?" Sasuke thought as Gohan had similar feelings of distrust.

"Get me all the background info on Kabuto Yakushi as soon as you can." Hiruzen instructed to a jonin next to him.

"Sir!" The jonin said before flickering away.

"Well that's Sasuke for ya." Kiba snickered.

"I knew he'd win!" Ino beamed as Shikamaru sighed, in no mood for Ino's fangirling.

"Sasuke you won!" Naruto congratulated his teammate as he made it back to his friends.

"Hmph well thanks for stating the obvious, moron." Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk as Naruto glared at him.

"Asshole!" Naruto growled.

"C'mon, let's get ready for the next match." Gohan said as the next pair of names flickered on the screen.

* * *

 **Suzaku Tanaka vs Yoroi Akado**

"Looks like it's my turn!" The other of Karin's teammate went down to the stage.

But not before using Karin as a rejuvenation chamber of sorts.

The battle much like Suzaku's teammate was pretty one sided as thanks to Yoroi's chakra draining abilities, Suzaku didn't last any more than three minutes.

"The winner of the fifth round, Yoroi Akado!" Hayate announced though there was barely any cheering if any.

Not like Yoroi really cared all that much.

The names flickered at random until the sixth match was selected….

* * *

 **Hinata Hyuga vs Tenten**

"Well it's my turn." Hinata said with confidence, thanks to Gohan's influence.

"Good luck Hinata!" Kiba grinned at his teammate as Shino nodded his head in approval.

"Yes with your hardwork over these last few months in addition to your training with Gohan, I have no doubt you'll be find." Kurenai smiled at her apprentice.

"Right. Thank you everyone." Hinata smiled as she made her way downstairs but not before running into Gohan.

"Good Luck, Hinata. I know you'll win! Just believe in yourself!" Gohan grinned his father's grin as Hinata fought the blush coming onto her face as the last thing she wanted to do was crawl under a rock in front of her crush.

"Y-yes, thank you, Gohan." Hinata said before going down below.

"Well I get to fight your cousin. Wish me luck, Neji." Tenten joked as Neji was quiet as he gave his cousin a very cold glare, one that unnerved Lee and Guy.

"Okay, then." Tenten shrugged before jumping downstairs.

"When you're ready, begin!" Hayate said before leaping back as Tenten threw several ninja weapons at Hinata who dodged with ease before applying Ki to her fists.

"Remember Gohan's training!" Hinata thought as she deflected the oncoming projectiles before activating her Dojutsu.

"BYAKUGAN!" Hinata yelled, revealing her Byakugan.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that like your Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed

"I wonder which one is stronger though…." Sakura thought to herself as the match continued.

"Hmph nice defenses. I can see why you're Neji's cousin. Although I'm sorry to say I'll be winning this match!" Tenten smirked before charging at Hinata with an axe as Hinata channeled the Ki into her hands before applying it to a Kunai.

"Come!" Hinata said as the two went at it as they clashed blades against blades with each other.

"Whoa! Look at Hinata go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You really did good work with Hinata, Gohan!" Naruto said in utter amazement as Gohan grinned broadly.

"Heh, she's just showing the fruits of her training!" Gohan grinned as Lee was just as amazed as Naruto and Sakura.

"Look at her Neji!" Lee said before Neji cut him off with a harsh glare.

The two continued their weapon clash before Hinata was actually able to knock the axe right out of Tenten's hands.

"Amazing! She really is!" Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I know Hinata had been training with Gohna but to get so strong only in a couple of months…." Kurenai thought.

Tenten smiled at Hinata, "Well done." Tenten praised.

She then pulled out a scroll full of weapons before jumping high into the sky before two blue dragons appared.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Twin Rising Dragons!" Tenten yelled as several weapons lunged at Hinata.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata said as she gathered Ki into her palms before deflecting the blades and sending them flying back at Tenten who was grazed several times before she grit her teeth.

"Not yet! I'll win with this!" Tenten said as she pulled out several pieces of wire before leveling them at Hinata.

"Let's see you deal with this!" Tenten said as Hinata was bombarded with dozens of Shuriken, Kunai and various other ninja accessories.

"WATCH OUT HINATA!" Naruto, Sakura and Kiba all yelled as Hinata closed her eyes.

Gohan was silent as he contemplated Hinata's next course of action before…..

"RELEASE!" Hinata yelled as she was surrounded by a barrier of Ki, shattering and breaking Tenten's tools upon impact.

"What!? No way!?" Tenten exclaimed before landing on the ground as it seemed like she was definitely out of options before sighing in defeat.

"Are you able to continue?" Hayate asked as Tenten sighed.

"No….I can't." Tenten sighed dismally as Hayate cleared his throat.

"Then with that being said, Hinata Hyuga is the winner of the sixth round." Hayate announced as Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba all cheered for Hinata as Kurenai looked upon her student with pride.

"Hinata…you…." Kurenai smiled.

Although no one was more proud of Hinata than Son Gohan.

"Hinata's really come a long way." Gohan smiled as Hinata helped up Tenten.

"Good fight Hinata. Let's fight again though next time I'll be the one to win." Tenten winked.

"Yes!" Hinata smiled as she felt herself becoming much more confident everyday.

As Hinata walked up the stairs feeling proud of herself she soon came across Gohan.

"Hinata, you were amazing out there. I'm really proud of you!" Gohan grinned as Hinata tried her hardest to keep even the tiniest of red from coming to her cheeks.

"It's all thanks to you, Gohan!" Hinata said before walking, albeit nearly running away.

"Man you should open your own Academy and train kids.' Sasuke joked as Gohan laughed.

"Haha that'll be the day!" Gohan chortled as the next pair of names flickered across the screen.

* * *

 **Shino Aburame vs Misumi Tsurugi**

"Good luck Shino!" Kiba grinned smacking his shoulder.

"Yes, best of luck to you, Shino." Hinata beamed as Shino merely tapped his glasses before making his way down to the fighting floor.

"When you're ready, begin!" Hayate instructed.

"Sorry kid but I won't lose here." Misumi said as Shino remained unmoving as Misumi found himself getting annoyed at Shino's lackadaisical attitude.

"If you won't attack, I will!" Misumi yelled as she attempted to assault Shino with various different punches and kicks as Shino blocked all of them with relative ease before Misumi smirked under his mask.

"Fool, you left yourself wide open!" Misumi smirked before he was able to wrap his limbs all around Shino's body.

"What the!? He can stretch himself!?" Naruto asked in dismay.

"It looks like he may've modified himself and his limbs…" Kakashi thought as Gohan was silent.

"It kind of reminds me of Mr. Piccolo's stretching abilities." Gohan thought as Shino found himself wrapped all around his body.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled as Kurenai surprisingly remained unconcerned.

"Give up now or I'll break your neck." Misumi said as Shino remained silent.

"Alright then, your loss!" Misumi said before a sickening crunch echoed throughout the room as the Rookie Nine couldn't believe what they saw.

"I-is he?" Hinata barely gasped out as Sasuke and the others were unnerved at Shino's end. Sure some of them may not have been close to Shino but he was still a classmate…

Before Hayate could call the match however….

"Where're you looking?" The voice of Shino called before smacking Misumi down.

"What the!? You were dead! I killed you!" Misumi yelled as Shino merely brought one finger up.

"That was simply a clone of mine. As you can see I'm still here and better than ever. As for you though?" Shino replied before a swarm of bugs soon found themselves swarming at the unsuspecting Misumi who turned around only when it was too late.

"It can't be!" Misumi yelled before he was practically covered head to toe in bugs before he was bitten repeatedly as his screams of anguish filled the room.

When the deed was said and done, Misumi was out cold covered in bumps.

Knowing that Misumi was done with Hayate wasted no time in deciding the victor.

"The winner of the seventh match is Shino Aburame!" Hayate declared as his team cheered for him along with Gohan as the other leaf genin were left unnerved at the display.

"Bugs….Ew…." Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Makes me glad I didn't have to fight him." Naruto recoiled in relief.

"That would've been a big pain in the ass if it wasn't for Gohan's training." Sasuke said as everyone turned their attention to the screen for the next pair of names to be selected.

* * *

 **Kiba Inuzuka vs Dosu Kinuta**

"Alright looks like it's our turn Akamaru!" Kiba grinned excitedly as he pat Akamaru's head.

"Ruff, ruff!" Akamaru barked.

Dosu meanwhile couldn't stop the disappointed look from forming from underneath his bandages as he seriously wanted to fight Gohan after what happened in the forest of death.

"Oh well this won't be any sweat off my bones." Dosu said.

"Good luck Kiba." Hinata smiled as Shino nodded his head in good luck.

"Thanks guys!" Kiba grinned before going down below as Dosu followed suit.

"You may now begin!" Hayate instructed before leaping back.

"Alright let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said making hand signs as Akamaru jumped up before a pair of smoke covered the two.

"Man beast clone!" Both Kiba and the transformed Akamaru yelled as they bared their fangs at Dosu who remained unmoving.

"Whoa, so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's a part of the Inuzuka clan." Sasuke reminded Naruto.

"C'mon Kiba, let's see what you can do." Gohan said as the ninja duo tried rail-roading the sound nin who merely took his amplifier out.

"Fang over fang!" The two yelled as Dosu hit the two with his amplified arm, seemingly doing nothing at first before Kiba yelled out as he recoiled, dropping the jutsu as he held his ear. If one could look closely, one could see blood dripping from his ear.

"W-what was that!?" Kiba groaned in pain as he held his sore ear as Dosu looked down on him menacingly.

"I control the power of sound itself dog boy. I can cause you all sorts of pain including discomfort and nausea." Dosu smirked under his bandages as the Rookie Leaf Genin were taken aback by this information.

"Sound?" Ino asked.

"Kiba, please be safe!" Hinata clasped her hands together.

"Wow, just like Gohan said…" Sasuke said as his eyes darted to the hybrid Saiyan.

"Damn it…." Kiba yelled before getting back up, seemingly unwilling to give up.

"I won't give up! Transform!" Kiba yelled before he and Akamaru transformed yet again into their man beast clone forms.

"Fang over Fang! Again! Again!" Kiba yelled as he attempted to drill Dosu who was able to dodge before deciding to end the "game".

"Enough of this." Dosu said before being able to catch Kiba off guard as he was able to catch Kiba off guard as he shoved his amplifier deep into Kiba's face.

"What!?" Kiba asked.

Before the Inuzuka knew anything, he was assaulted with a literal face full of sound before he was knocked unconscious.

Hayate went up to Kiba's unconscious form before declaring the winner.

"The winner of the eighth round, Dosu Kinuta." Hayate announced although there were no cheers, even from Dosu's own team.

"Man…that was kinda brutal…." Naruto remarked as Kiba was loaded away on a stretcher.

Gohan noticed Hinata's worried expression and thought how he would talk to her once this was over and done with.

The names flickered on the screen before the names for the ninth match were eventually selected.

* * *

 **Neji Hyuga vs Karin**

"Looks like it's your turn Neji! Win with the power of youth!" Guy winked at his pupil who rolled his eyes at his and Lee's antics.

"Good luck, Neji." Tenten smiled.

"Of course." Neji coolly said as Karin meekly made her way down to the fighting floor.

"That's who I saved back in the forest…" Gohan thought as he watched Karin get close to where Neji was.

"When you're ready, begin." Hayate said before leaping back.

As Karin readied herself by getting in a fighting stance, Neji decided to speak up.

"You would do well to give up now. You will not win. After all, that's what your fate is." Neji said, not even bothering to activate his Byakugan.

"What's up with that guy?" Naruto asked, not caring for Neji's attitude.

"It's a bit of a complicated story." Kakashi said as Neji continued staring down Karin.

"I don't wanna give up but I have nothing to lose…." Karin said before charging at Neji with just basic strikes although it was a merely one-sided effort as Neji easily sidestepped her maneuvers and even defleced her oncoming ninja weapons with relative ease.

"You're such a failure. And you really want to become a Chunin?" Neji scoffed as Gohan found himself suddenly angry. How dare Neji treats a person like this?

Eventually Neji got tired of the game before shoving his fingers into her arms, disabling the chakra network in her arms.

"MY arms…." Karin groaned as they dangled.

"You can no longer lose your arms. Proctor, drop the match. I will not be responsible for what happens to her if she goes on from this forward here." Neji said as Hayate stepped up.

"Miss Karin, will you continue?" Hayate asked as Karin sighed as frustrated tears built up in her eyes.

"No…" Karin sighed.

"Then with that the winner of the ninth match is Neji Hyuga!" Hayate announced as Karin was led away by medics.

Gohan however didn't miss the tears built in Karin's eyes. Those were the same tears he had in his eyes back when the Saiyans and Frieza invaded.

Maybe…he could work with Karin if he ever saw her again.

The names on the screen flickered before the tenth match was decided.

* * *

 **Shino Aburame vs Kankuro**

"Wow, sure sucks to be Shino, having to fight two matches in a row!" Naruto said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed.

"Good luck Shino." Hinata wished her teammate as he nodded before silently making his way down the stage.

"I wanted to fight that Son Gohan bastard again! Oh well, I'll beat this schmuck and face him in the finals." Kankuro thought as he met Kankuro down below.

"When you're ready, you may begin!" Hayate said before leaping back as Kankuro pulled out his new and improved Crow Puppet which was repaired after Gohan punched a hole in the center of it.

"Huh, it doesn't have a hole in it anymore." Gohan mused.

Wait, when the hell did he get so morbid in his humor? Yeah he definitely had Vegeta to thank for that.

"Alright kid, I wanna end this quickly because there's someone I wanna fight." Kankuro said.

"As I also wish to end this fight. Let's begin…." Shino said as his arms became covered with bugs.

With that Kankuro sent his crow straight at Shino who struggled at first to keep up with it before managing to get some of the bugs on Kankuro's puppet.

Kankuro then donned a serious expression as he realized that if he didn't end this soon, he would meet the same fate as Misumi.

"Gotta end this fast! Though I would've loved to use this on that Gohan asshole!" Kankuro said before pulling out a puppet that was somewhat similar to Karasu.

"Looks like he's pulling out the big guns now." Temari thought as the puppet knocked Shino some distance away.

"What the?" Shino thought before he was suddenly slammed into what was the stomach of the Black Ant before it closed.

"Now then, let's end this! SECRET BLACK TECHNIQUE IRON MAIDEN!" Kankuro yelled the blades were shoved dead into the puppet where Shino was.

"SHINO!" The Rookie Nine, sans Sasuke, yelled.

Although surprisingly the jonin as well as Gohan were shocked.

"I would've loved to use this on Gohan but oh well, beggars can't be choosers." Kankuro shrugged.

"N-no way….." Choji muttered as Shikamaru was shaken by what he just saw.

"S-shino…." Sasuke stammered.

Hinata nearly fainted before she was caught by Kurenai, though the jonin was surprisingly calm.

Gohan was calm as he noticed something.

"I can still sense Shino. He's not dead yet." Gohan said as his teammates stared at him in shock.

"What!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"But he was just impaled!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah but that wasn't the real Shino." Gohan explained as Hayate opened the stomach of the black ant before it was revealed to be none other than….

"Insects?" The rookie nine thought as Shino was revealed to be just fine as he came up from a swarm of insects.

"Proctor, I would advise you to step back…" Shino said before Kankuro could only gape in horror before he met the same fate that Misumi experienced…..

Kankuro screamed in pain as he was consumed before laying on the ground, covering in various different bug bites.

"I have my substitution jutsu to thank for that. And with my bugs, it was a guaranteed victory for me." Shino said as Kankuro could only lay on the ground with his mouth open in an expression of shock and pain.

Hayate then looked over Kankuro before clearing his throat.

"The winner of the tenth round, Shino Aburame!" Hayate announced as the rookies cheered their comrade on, although a good number of them were disturbed with Shino's bug abilities.

"Now I know why mom hates bugs…." Gohan muttered.

"Yeah no kidding." Sakura sighed in disgust.

"No way….he beat Kankuro?" Temari asked as she turned to Baki who had a neutral expression.

"No matter, this changes nothing in our plan." Baki said.

Gaara meanwhile stared down at his brother in complete apathy as he was hoisted away on a stretcher by the medics.

With everyone said and done, the names on the screen flickered again before the eleventh match was decided.

* * *

 **Ino Yamanaka vs Temari**

"Wow, just my luck. I have to fight the big scary looking blonde chick." Ino sighed as Shikamaru snorted.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Asshole." Ino muttered.

"Good luck Ino." Choji smiled.

"Yeah thanks…" Ino sighed before she made her way down below.

"Oh look it's Ino's turn." Gohan said as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of watching her former best friend fight.

"When you're both ready, begin." Hayate instructed.

"Clone Jutsu!" Ino yelled as she charged at Temari with a shuriken and kunai in hand as she threw the ninja projectiles at Temari before sending her flying away with a gust of wind thanks to her fan.

"Whoa!" Choji exclaimed.

"She can use wind?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Talk about overkill…" Naruto muttered as Sakura was silent. Though the pinkette wouldn't admit it, she was now actually worried for Ino's safety.

As Sakura thought this, Temari opened her fan revealing one moon on it.

"There's one moon right now. The time I reveal all three this match is set and done so you better come at me with everything you got." Temari said as Ino growled as she wouldn't lose here.

"Okay so if my normal attacks won't work, I'll have to use this!" Ino thought before cutting some of her hair, much to the confusion of everyone present.

"What is this, Legally Blonde?" Gohan asked.

"Alright then! I refuse to lose here!" Ino yelled before sending another set of three clones at Temari who blew them away with little to no effort.

"Second Fan. I hope what you're doing is worth it!" Temari chided Ino before she suddenly found her feet frozen.

"What the?" Temari asked as Ino turned her head up smiling.

"Heh! You fell right into my trap!" Ino thought before raising her hands up.

"That reckless kid!" Asuma thought as he knew right away what she was about to do.

"The Mind Control Jutsu?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait Mind Control?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah….it's a part of Ino's clan abilities. With it, they can take control of whomever they're fighting if they manage to get the person they want to control." Sakura explained.

"Reminds me of Ginyu's body switching abilities…" Gohan thought as he remembered how his father lost his body to the mutant alien back on Namek.

Temari then blew the hair from her ankles, revealing the second moon on her fan, not that Ino noticed.

"This better work!" Ino thought.

"Mind Control Jutsu!" Ino yelled as Temari was able to think fast, using her fan to send Ino crashing into the sky, before Ino knew what was happening.

"What the?" Ino thought as she felt weak before looking down to see all three moons on Temari's fan were displayed.

"Oh no…." Ino thought as Temari smirked.

"Oh yes. Now…time to end this!" Temari said as Ino was suddenly assaulted with powerful gusts of wind, sending her flying to the wall behind her.

Dazed from the hit, the beach blonde fell before her back hit the back on Temari's fan.

"Ugh!" Ino spat blood before she was thrown to the ground hard.

"INO!" Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma yelled.

"Whoa! That was brutal!" Naruto exclaimed as even Sasuke was unnerved by what he saw.

Before anyone knew anything, Sakura jumped down before going to Ino's side.

"Ino! Please! Speak to me!" Sakura pleaded as Ino managed to open her eyes as she managed a painful smile.

"Forehead…Hey…looks like I lost…." Ino managed to joke despite the pain she was in.

"Ino-Pig…" Sakura sighed as tears built in her eyes. Despite not currently being friends with the blonde, they were still friends as children.

"I'm…sorry…..for everything…." Ino apologized before closing her eyes.

Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling as she acknowledged and accepted Ino's apology. Maybe…just like after her near death experience with Haku and Ino's beat down from Temari…maybe….the two could reconcile and salvage their damaged relationship.

As Sakura watched as Ino was carried away, Temari scoffed.

"What a piece of trash." Temari scoffed before going back upstairs as Sakura glared at Temari's back.

How dare she!?

"When I get to the finals, I hope I get to fight that bitch!" Sakura internally vowed before making her way back to her team.

"Sakura…" Gohan acknowledged his teammate with a look of concern.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as Sasuke gave his friend a similar look of concern.

"Yeah…I am….Though after that last match, I'm more fired up than ever to fight!" Sakura said.

"Well you'll get your wish." Kakashi said as he pointed to the screen which stopped flickering through names as Sakura didn't pay attention at first.

* * *

 **Sakura Haruno vs Kin Tsuchi**

"Heh, looks like I get Gohan's little teammate!" Kin thought before making herself down below.

"Good luck, Sakura. I know you'll win!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke smiled with a nod.

"Best of luck, Sakura." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Thanks guys." Sakura smiled before turning to Gohan.

"Anything about her I should know?" Sakura asked the half saiyan.

"I never really got a chance to fight her in the forest but if I were to go by her teammates' abilities, she may be able to use sound herself." Gohan said as Sakura nodded.

"Okay." Sakura said before Gohan gave her a confident smile.

"You can win Sakura. Remember our training!" Gohan reminded the pinkette who returned the confident facial expression.

"Yeah, thanks!" Sakura smiled before making her way downstairs.

"When you're ready, begin!" Hayate said as Sakura charged at Kin with a fist in hand before knocking the black haired female back.

"Whoa, since when did Sakura get so fast?" Choji asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Shikamaru deadpanned as she pointed his thumb at Gohan.

"Nice one!" Naruto cheered.

As Sakura ran at Kin she rubbed her sore jaw before taking out senbon needed before throwing a couple at Sakura who dodged before throwing a smoke bomb.

"A smoke bomb? How original." Kin rolled her eyes as Sakura tried to come at her backside with two clones as Sakura kicked Kin in the stomach, making the other girl's eyes nearly bulge out from her head as the smoke died down.

Before Sakura could move in for a third strike.

"Gotcha!" Kin said before nailing Sakura in the shoulder with two senbon needles.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled in concern.

"Why do I think this isn't as simple as regular senbon needles?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on Sakura…" Gohan said as Sakura ignored the pain before she suddenly stopped.

"What the!?" Sakura thought in shock.

"She stopped!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, thanks to my abilities I can control stop your vitals and make you as useless as a vegetable." Kin smirked as Sakura grunted.

"So….a genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. Now if you don't want to lose, I highly suggest you quit." Kin smirked as Sakura closed her eyes.

"Okay…hopefully this works…." Sakura thought as she managed to put her hands together.

Kin rolled her eyes, thinking she had this fight in the bag.

"What're you doing n-"Kin asked before she suddenly found herself bounded to a tree.

"What!?" Kin thought as she tried to get free to no avail.

"Thanks to your senbon I can't manage this for long but…." The voice of Sakura came from behind her before rising beneath her.

"I hope this works! CHA!" Sakura yelled before overwhelming the sound nin with a furry of hits as she screamed in agony before she suddenly fell in the real world.

"Thankfully…..I was able to use a bit of genjutsu on her….She's…totally…out…." Sakura sighed in relief that her planned worked as she held her arm before carefully removing the senbon needles from her shoulder.

"With that, the victor of the twelth match is Sakura Haruno!" Hayate announced.

Team Seven happily cheered for their female teammate.

"ALRIGHT SAKURA!" Naruto happily jumped up and down.

"Good job Sakura." Gohan congratulated his teammate as she happily made her way upstage to her friends.

"Good work, Sakura." Sasuke praised with a smile.

"You have definitely come a long way." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura blushed at the praise she received as everyone soon waited for the final round.

"Wait a second…who's left?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…if I'm not mistaken Gohan hasn't gone?" Choji asked.

Before anyone could say anything the matchup for the final round was displayed on the screen above.

 **Son Gohan vs Gaara**

* * *

Now….who saw that ending for the final matchup with Gohan coming!? XD

Okay if that was kinda predictable I'm sorry but in my defense I think that would've been better than watching Gohan vs Kabuto or Gohan vs Dosu or Gohan vs Lee and etc. =P

But hey at least this chapter was a long one! I HOPE this chapter was worth the wait! ^_^

Either way, I hope I made the preliminary matches very enjoyable for you all and I hope you all liked the matchups I selected since I wanted to stray away from canon since because if I just rewrote the canon battles, it would've been kinda boring XP

Oh well next chapter is Gohan vs Gaara and I hope you all eagerly look forward to it coming December 6th! ^_^

Now until that time, enjoy this chapter and have a VERY happy Thankgiving! ^_^

P.S: For those of you all wondering about Sakura's jutsu, it was an ultimate jutsu she uses in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 and 3!


	20. Sandy Prelims

Haha I find it ironic that such an important fight will happen on the TWENTIETH chapter!

Let that sink it, TWENTY chapters…..Wow, this story is by far the LONGEST story I've written and let's make our way to THIRTY chapters! ^_^

Now with all that being said, let's get started with Gohan vs Gaara!

* * *

The entire room was silent as they anticipated the match ahead.

While the rookies knew little to nothing about the sand shinobi, they couldn't help but notice how unlike the rest of them, sans Team Seven, Gaara's team had come out of the forest of death with no scratches. They knew he wasn't like Gohan but they couldn't help but wonder why….

"So…it's Gohan's turn…." Choji whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah…." Shikamaru said as he was curious to see Gohan fight.

"Wow, looks like we get to really see Gohan in action!" Tenten said with excitement in her voice as Neji was silent along with Lee, both remembering their losses against the Half-Saiyan.

"Gohan…" Hinata thought as she clenched her fists together tight.

"So…looks like it's me against Gaara…" Gohan said as Naruto pat his shoulder.

"Good luck, man! I'm sure you'll beat that insomniac looking freak!" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I'm sure you can take him." Sasuke agreed.

"Thanks guys." Gohan smiled as while he was confident he could hold his own against Gaara, what concerned him was making sure he didn't accidently blow away everyone carelessly.

However Gohan shook these thoughts out of his head before jumping below with perfect acrobatics and gymnastics.

"Show off." Sasuke rolled his eyes with slight irritation.

"That Gaara guy really gives me the creeps though…" Sakura muttered as said red head was grinning manically. No one would fill him with so much excitement as Gohan is right now.

"Mother…..I hope you like his blood….." Gaara grinned before disappearing in a blur of sand as his sister and sensei were left unnerved, although being creeped out with Gaara was nothing new with them.

"Baki…" Temari turned to her jonin as he shook his head.

"If worse comes to worse we'll just leave." Baki said.

"But…" Temari tried to argue. Despite her rocky relationship filled with death threats from Gaara on a near day to day basis, she still cared for Gaara as a big sister would towards their little brother.

Baki however cut off

As Gohan and Gaara met each other on the floor, Hayate soon touched down.

"When you're ready, begin!" Hayate ordered before jumping back.

Gohan, deciding to make the first move, leapt at Gaara with a fist before a cork from the gourd on his back nearly hit him in the head, making Gohan jump back.

"What the?" Gohan asked as Gaara's lips curved upwards.

"Well? If you're coming, come on." Gaara practically ordered.

Gohan all but obliged with Gaara's words before charging at him before his hand suddenly collided with sand, coming from the gourd from Gaara's back.

"What the!?" Gohan thought as he jumped back as the spectators looked on with shock.

"Huh….sand huh?" Naruto observed.

"But how?" Sakura asked as Kakashi was silent.

"I wonder how Gohan will fare here…." Choji said as Gohan decided to fire a ball of Ki at Gaara who was able to make a clone of sand that absorbed the hit.

"Huh….Sand Clones…." Gohan mused.

"Sand Clones?" Naruto asked.

"Well Zabuza was able to use Water Clones so we shouldn't really be surprised." Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's see how you get out of this one, Gohan." Kakashi thought.

"Well this can't last forever!" Gohan thought as he fired blast after blast at Gaara who would summon sand clone after sand clone to absorb the blow.

"Alright then…." Gohan thought before fazing out of existence.

Before anyone could react, Gaara was sent flying back with a fist to his jaw.

"So fast!" Shikamaru and Choji yelled.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered.

Gaara slowly got back up only to reveal something both shocking and disturbing…

His jawline was slowly falling off like glass before he it came apart again.

"Okay….Creepy…" Sakura grimaced as Gohan had a similar repulsed expression.

"Nah….I've seen freakier things on Namek." Gohan shook his head.

However…much to everyone's disgust, Gaara slowly raised his head with a crazed expression, reminding Gohan of when Vegeta and Frieza went insane.

"Mother…I'm so sorry….until now the blood has been insufficient but now….." Gaara muttered before the look in his eye suddenly changed.

"NOW I WILL FEED YOU DELICIOUS BLOOD!" Gaara yelled as sand surrounded Gohan from all angles as Gohan managed to dodge all of the sand coming at him before Gaara made what appeared to be a sphere from the sand.

"Hey! Keep your eyes forward!" Gaara mocked as Gohan barely had enough time to react before the spear was sent flying straight at him.

Not wanting to damage the place, Gohan took the brunt of the attack, however because of him having his guard down, it grazed his cheek as he jumped back.

Although Gohan was relatively fine, his cheek now had a cut that was bleeding.

"Whoa…he's snapped…" Lee muttered as Neji couldn't stop the smirk on his face.

"That's what Gohan gets for letting his guard down." Neji smugly thought.

"Just…what's with him!?" Gohan thought in slight frustration before Gaara slowly put his fingers together before the sand around him started to surround him before he was enclosed in a sphere.

"What the hell?" Sakura thought.

"It seems the sand's more than just for filling his gourd…." Asuma thought with narrowed eyes.

"Just…what is he?" Kurenai thought.

As Gohan had similar thoughts as the jonin in the room, Gaara muttered incoherent speech in his sphere that no one who was within earshot could understand.

Well everyone except the son of a powerful Saiyan.

"What the heck? Oh Gaara's more than definitely cracked…" Gohan muttered before he decided to make sure this end.

"I've gotta end this before Gaara could potentially harm all the innocent bystanders." Gohan vowed internally before charging up an ability he didn't use often.

"Okay…..I know I never really used this technique before but I've seen Mister Piccolo use it so hopefully it won't be too shabby!" Gohan thought before he charged it.

"What's Gohan doing?" Tenten asked.

"Who knows?" Lee shrugged as he was just as confused.

As Gohan charged his mentor's technique up, he was able to catch a glimpse into the sandy sphere that Gaara was in before he saw something that unnerved him deeply;

A sandy paw that reminded him of a Great Ape in addition to a yellow star shaped eye.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Gohan thought before he let his technique go.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Gohan yelled before firing it point blank throught the sphere, breaking it entirely.

However…it also ended up going through Gaara's left shoulder as a result.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled.

"Holy shit, did you see that!?" Naruto asked amazed at Gohan's ability.

"Gah, Gohan can just do anything it seems." Sasuke growled in slight jealousy as he crossed his arms. What the hell made him so special?

"Man, talk about overkill!" Choji whistled.

"N-no way!" Hinata exclaimed.

As the sand sphere started crumbling down, Gaara's shoulder leaked blood which he held before looked at the crimson liquid with curiosity.

"B…blood?" Gaara asked.

"I….I'm bleeding?" Gaara asked as his curiousity turned into horror.

"I'M BLEEDING!" Gaara yelled as his sand suddenly surrounded him, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked as he jumped back, wanting to avoid sand as what looked to be a sandy like appendage slowly formed itself to Gaara's arm.

"What on earth?" Hiruzen asked.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asked as she was ready to go down and stop the match before he held a hand.

"Wait, Anko." Hiruzen said as he was curious about this new development before his eyes widened.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Hiruzen thought as Gaara slowly let a scream of pure insanity.

"SON GOHAN! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO HAVE EVER DRAWN BLOOD FROM ME! YOUR BLOOD WILL BE PERFECT FOR MOTHER!" Gaara yelled before he fired what looked like sand bullets at Gohan.

"Gohan, look out!" Sakura yelled as Gohan didn't need to be told twice as he jumped out of the way.

"Running away!? How sad!" Gaara yelled before firing wind blast after wind blast after the half-Saiyan.

The Son of Goku soon hid himself behind the statue of the giant handseal.

"Okay….I need to think of a way to stop him without blowing away everyone…." Gohan thought as the last thing he wanted to do was be responsible for the deaths of everyone present by blasting them from oblivion.

Gaara noticed Gohan was hiding and smirked.

"Come out, come out Son Gohan! Do I frighten you!? TO LIVE….I MUST KILL! AND YOU ARE MY PREY!" Gaara yelled as his yellow eye seemingly glimmered.

"Man this guy is nuts!" Naruto yelled.

"No kidding!" Sakura agreed.

"Not going to come out? Well then….Let's see how you like me attacking your precious friends!" Gaara yelled before firing wind blasts at Team Seven, much to the shock.

"Damn it!" Gohan yelled as he came out of hiding before firing a Larger Ki Blast at the blast, disintegrating it.

However….before Gohan realized anything, his entire legs were covered in sand.

"What the?" Gohan asked.

"You fell for it! For that you will die!" Gaara yelled as Gohan was now up to his waistline.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he had to be held back by Kakashi from intervening.

"Naruto calm down!" Kakashi scolded his student.

"But…." Naruto tried to argue as Gohan was now up to his neck in sand.

"So what're you going to do with this? Suffocate me?"Gohan asked as Gaara smiled.

"Yes!" Gaara smiled gleefully before Gohan was fully enclosed in the sand.

Although Gohan was calm through these proceedings.

"Guess now's a time that ever." Gohan thought.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara thought as Gohan was lifted into the sky.

"Sand B-"Gaara was about to bury the boy, a golden aura suddenly filled the sand before Gohan was free from his sandy prison.

"What the?" Gaara nearly fell back as Gohan's hair was blonde as his eyes were teal.

"W….whoa…." Naruto stammered as Sasuke had no words for Gohan's new appearance.

Yes, Son Gohan had become a Super Saiyan.

* * *

For all the people wondering when Gohan would become a Super Saiyan, there ya go! XD

I figured I was killing all you guys with not having Gohan as a Super Saiyan so I figured what better time than ever than against Gaara! XD

Now I hope the startup to this fight was enjoyable for you guys as I believed making the fight just one chapter would be less enjoyable and you guys can be EVEN MORE excited for the next part!

Now I know Gohan never used the Special Beam Cannon in the actual series but in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Future Gohan used it and I found it kinda lame if Piccolo never taught it to his favorite pupil and so...yeah, he has the Special Beam Cannon in my story XP

Okay with all that being said, look forward to Chapter 21 coming December 20th! Right before Christmas to boot!

And with that being said, wish me look with finals coming soon and I'll see you lovely readers soon! ^_^


	21. Super Saiyan vs Shukaku!

You all can consider this chapter my Christmas gift to you all! ^_^

Or rather an early Christmas gift XP

But before I start this chapter I figure I should say something. Now I wasn't going to address this and planned on ignoring it like I always do but since there were so many people in the reviews defending me, I felt obligated to say this:

Thank you all for the support I've gotten since some people had a problem with Gohan getting grazed on the cheek as well as not ending the fight with Gaara in one blow. I swear it's like these people somehow missed where I blatantly said "him having his guard down" as well as "Okay…I need to think of a way to stop him without blowing away everyone"? Rather I think these people were just leaving those reviews on purpose since some people really are like that and want to make a mountain out of a molehill for absolutely no reason at all. Guys, it's the exact same thing I did with Haku and Zabuza so why _now_ are you starting to complain? All I have to say is this:

I'm going to write this story the way _I_ want to and if you don't like it, the door is over there.

Likewise with the comments saying how "this is a Gohan story". Uh, yeah it is? Given how this story literally started up with Gohan, of course this is going to be a Gohan centric story. However, the other characters will get their fair share to shine. And once again, if you don't like it, once again, the door is over there.

Thank you all again for the support and I hope you guys continue enjoying this story to the end! ^_^

Also I should also say I made Gohan turn SSJ here for a reason since I have this entire story outlined and I'm not just making this up as I go along. Everything happens for a reason after all!

Now with that being said, let the chapter begin! ^_^

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure, a particular man perused through the streets.

The man was tall and well-built with a wart of the left side of his nose and waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail with red lines extending down his face. He wore a green short kimono shirt with matching green pants where he wore a mesh shirt underneath and mesh cuff lengths around his ankles, hand guards a black built, red wooden sandals and a red haori with two yellow circles on each sides along with a large scroll on his back and a forehead protector with the kanji for oil on it.

He listened as the various citizens talked amongst themselves.

"Hey did you hear? Son Gohan is in the Chunin Exams!"

"What? No way!"

"Why are they letting that monster in the exams?"

"It'd take a monster to fight a monster?"

"I heard he took on Zabuza Momochi with no sweat!"

"This kid is definitely some kind of freak!"

The man smiled as he continued his stroll down the street.

"Son Gohan huh? He definitely sounds interesting…I originally came here for Naruto but this Gohan kid definitely sounds like a bizarre enigma…" The man smirked.

* * *

The watching contestants could only stare with mouths agape at Gohan's new form that was visible to all.

"N…no way…." Naruto could barely breathe out as everyone else was too lost for words.

"I…is that….Gohan?" Tenten asked.

"H…he looks a god!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke activated his Sharingan in an attempt to see just how much Ki Gohan was exerting.

However as he did so, the last Uchiha suddenly recoiled in pain as he grabbed his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in concern for his teammate.

"H…his Ki….It's like….looking at the sun itself!" Sasuke grunted as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to regain his ability to see again.

With Team Guy hearing the conversation with Team Seven nearby, Neji decided to take that as a warning to not try to look inside of Gohan with his Byakugan.

That didn't however stop the feelings of loathing, resentment and jealousy from creeping into the Hyuga as he clenched his fist angrily.

"Son Gohan…..just how much stronger will you get?" Neji growled.

Team 10 were just at amazed at Gohan's transformation.

"I thought Gohan was amazing before…" Choji began.

"But now he seems even more of a freaking powerhouse…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah no kidding." Choji shook his head as Asuma and Kurenai both shot Kakashi questioning looks who just shrugged in confusion in response.

"Well, well…let's see what this new form of yours can do." Kakashi mused.

"Gohan….you really are amazing….you look…like an angel…" Hinata thought as she could literally feel the heat emanating from Gohan's form as it looked like it could affect the weather in the room.

"Lord Hokage?" Anko asked as Hiruzen held a hand.

"I will definitely be having a talk with young Gohan when all of this is said and done." Hiruzen replied as Temari and Baki could only gape with mouths agape.

"B-Baki?" Temari turned to her sensei who was just as lost for words before he gained his composure.

"We wait for now and see what happens." Baki answered as Temari only turned forward.

Dosu meanwhile felt rage overtaking his surprise.

"That bastard really was just toying with us back in the forest!" Dosu clenched his fists underneath his bandages as his sensei behind him stared with what looked to be like excited glee as his lips curled upwards.

"Son Gohan…let's see what you can do…." Dosu's sensei smiled with his fangs exposed.

None were more stunned than Gaara before he donned a cocky smirk.

"So what!? You think just because you changed your hair color that you can defeat me! Don't make me laugh!" Gaara yelled as Gohan fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was sure Frieza said the exact same thing to his father during their final fight on Namek all those years ago.

"That's right. Give up now if you know what's best for you. I really don't want to hurt you!" Gohan said as Gaara lost his smirk as his expression morphed into one of anger.

"Hurt me!? HURT ME!? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Gaara yelled before his one sand like appendage started to spread all over his body until he resembled that one a sandy like raccoon.

"Whoa! He looks even more scary!" Sakura exclaimed as all the jonin were considering jumping in before Gohan shot a look to them, letting them know to "stay out of it".

Normally they wouldn't even bother listening to someone over ten years their junior but something in Gohan's eyes told him it would definitely be in their best interest not to argue with the young Super Saiyan.

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he came to a conclusion he had been tossing around in his mind since the day he first met Gaara.

"So you definitely have one of those beast things inside of you two, right?" Gohan asked as Gaara grinned in his new form.

"That's right. And you know how I got this strong? By relying on no one but myself! Caring for no one but myself! Friends and family!? How useless!" Gaara yelled as Gohan glared at Gaara.

"That's not true strength, Gaara! Only by protecting one and holding your loved ones close is how one grows truly strong. You don't get that by just leaving your family behind!" Gohan argued as he remembered his father's words about how to become a Super Saiyan was a need not a desire.

Gaara scoffed before deciding to push Gohan's buttons, remembering a conversation he overheard days ago.

"Leaving family behind? You're one to talk! After all, you let your own father die, didn't you!?" Gaara roared as everyone in the room sans Dosu's and Temari's team looked at the half-saiyan with sympathy along with Team Seven as they knew his story with the exception of Kakashi.

"Oh…Gohan…." Hinata said as she honestly wanted to cry for him.

"His…dad died?" Choji asked.

"I guess so…." Asuma sighed as he took a drab of his cigarette.

None were more affected by Gaara's words than Gohan as his father's death against Cell suddenly replayed in his mind before his emotions turned from sadness to that of anger.

How dare he? How dare he mock his father's sacrifice!?

Gaara would pay for belittling Goku's death.

"You'll pay for that, Gaara!" Gohan yelled as his teal eyes hardened in anger.

Gaara growled before he vanished and sent several air bullets to Gohan's eyes.

Gohan easily fazed from these attacks before landing in front of Gaara who grabbed him with one of his arms.

Or rather he looked like he did before Gohan vanished from thin air with the help of one of his afterimages.

"What the!?" Gaara yelled.

"Like I said, you're no match for me!" Gohan said before getting right in front of Gaara and delivering a huge blow to his stomach with his fist.

Gaara wheezed out air from the sudden burst of pain before glaring at Gohan.

"Take this!" Gaara roared as he tried several times impaling Gohan who blocked his claws with his arms and hands before sending Gaara flying with a spinning heel kick to the head.

"Whoa! Gohan's even faster than before!" Naruto remarked.

"Whatever that form is has definitely increased his stats that's for sure." Sasuke said as Gohan smirked as he dodged another air bullet from Gaara.

"Air bullet!" Gaara yelled as several mouths opened from the all over his body as they all blew in air.

"What is that?" Gohan asked before dodging the attacks while knocking Gaara's sandy claws backwards.

"Sorry, over here." Gohan joked as Gaara felt his lack of sanity dwindle even more.

"So you think you can protect everyone in this room, huh!? Well go ahead show me what you've got!" Gaara yelled as Gohan's expression then turned serious.

"I can defeat him easily anytime everyday but with that monster inside of him, I don't want any innocent people getting hurt so I've gotta end this quickly!" Gohan said as he cupped his hands together over his forehead.

"What's that you're doing!? Some trick!?" Gaara roared as he lunged at Gohan.

"WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU I'LL KILL ALL OF YOUR LITLE FRIENDS!" Gaara roared with insane laughter as Gohan's eyes hardened in determination.

"I swore to myself…I'd never let anyone I love die again!" Gohan declared as yellow Ki suddenly appeared over his head while an image of his smiling father appeared in his mind.

"What is that!?" Lee asked as the other spectators could only marvel at this new development.

"COME ON! I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF WITH MY TEETH!" Gaara yelled as he got even closer.

"Masenko…" Gohan began

However right as Gaara got an inch close….

"HA!" Gohan yelled before he released his wave of energy at Gaara who was completely enveloped within the blast, covering the room with a bright light, making everyone shield their eyes.

"Ugh…that really smarts!" Anko muttered as the bright light died down however a huge dust cloud covered the entire tournament floor, making it hard for the spectators to see anything.

"What happened to Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Did Gohan kill him?" Sakura asked, horrified. Not for Gaara's sake but she didn't want Gohan's innocence soiled by killing someone like Gaara. He just wasn't worth it.

As the dust cloud died down, Gohan was revealed standing over Gaara.

The sand nin had lost his monster form entirely as he was reverted to his normal form as he was sizzling from the heat of Gohan's Masenko while his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, signifying he was knocked unconscious.

"Good thing I made sure to hold back. I didn't wanna kill the guy." Gohan said as he deactivated his Super Saiyan form.

With everyone looking at Gaara's unconscious form in stunned silence, Hayate made his way down below before checking for Gaara's pulse where there was thankfully one, already it was weak.

"With Gaara unable to continue, the winner of the final round is Son Gohan!" Hayate announced.

Everyone heartily cheered save for Gaara's and Dosu's teams for obvious reasons as well as Sasuke due to Sasuke being Sasuke.

"That Gohan is really something else!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I wonder…if my Eight Gates would have an effect on Gohan…" Lee muttered as Guy gave his favorite student a questioning look while not saying anything.

"That was just amazing! Talk about a powerhouse!" Choji exclaimed.

"Yeah no kidding!" Shikamaru added.

Dosu could hardly believe his eyes.

"T-that guy…" Dosu nearly fell back as his sensei helped catch him who looked even more excited as Temari was just as horrified.

"No way…he beat Gaara!" Temari exclaimed before turning to her sensei who looked deep in thought.

"We need to plan a little differently but with a couple of work arounds, we can still fulfill our goal." Baki said to his student who looked very doubtful.

Hinata however happily smiled as Gohan made his way upstairs before he bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Hinata!" Gohan sheepishly apologized.

"It's nothing…but here." Hinata said as she handed Gohan a small brown box.

"What's this?" Gohan asked as Hinata smiled.

"It's healing cream. For the cut on your face you got during your fight with Gaara." Hinata explained as Gohan felt touched.

"Aww, thanks Hinata. I really appreciate it." Gohan grinned his father's grin making the Hyuga heiress blush as Gohan made his way to his team.

"Gohan! Why didn't you tell us you could do something like that!?" Naruto asked his best friend who shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Gohan smirked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Smartass." Sasuke deadpanned as Sakura decided to ask the thousand dollar question.

"Just what was that?" Sakura asked.

Before Gohan could explain however….

"Would all of the winners of the preliminaries please come down below?" Hiruzen announced as the winners followed suit.

"Don't tell me we have to fight another round…" Shikamaru groaned as Hiruzen heartily chuckled at Shikamaru's attitude.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anymore fighting until next month. That is right, the finals of these exams will occur next month, everyone." Hiruzen announced as some were ecstatic while others were just ready for this thing to be over with.

"Now Hayate, if you may?" Hiruzen suggested.

"Yes Lord Hokage. If you all will reach into this box and pull out a number?" Hayate asked as the winners did just that before announcing their numbers.

After receiving everyone's numbers, Hayate wrote them all down on a clipboard before turning it around.

And here are the matchups of next month's rounds.

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee_

 _Hinata Hyuga vs Temari_

 _Sakura Haruno vs Dosu_

 _Sasuke Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara_

 _Son Gohan vs Neji_

 _Son Gohan vs Shino Aburame_

"So I get bushy brows…" Naruto muttered.

"I have to fight against the girl on Gaara's team…" Hinata said although a look from Gohan let her know she'd be fine.

"I fight against that mummy looking freak. Great." Sakura deadpanned.

"I get Sasuke. What a freaking drag!" Shikamaru groaned.

Shino was silent.

"So I get two matches. One against Shino and one against Neji…." Gohan thought as he looked to see Neji giving him a smug smirk.

"Well whatever he has up his sleeve I can definitely overcome it." Gohan thought before Hiruzen's throat clearing stopped his train of thought.

"If there are no other words, I thank all of you for the hard work and passion you have put into these preliminaries and let's hope next month is even better! Please I encourage all of you to train as much as you can as well as rest since rest is also important." Hiruzen said as everyone went in their respective ways.

* * *

As Team Seven flew back to the Leaf Village, knowing what his team was going to ask, he decided to answer them.

"What you guys saw back there was my Super Saiyan transformation." Gohan began as his team members were even more puzzled.

"Super…Saiyan?" Naruto stammered out.

"The hell is a Super Saiyan?" Sasuke asked.

"To answer I'll need to give a little insight about my father. My father belongs to a race of people known as Saiyans, powerful people with incredible fighting abilities. When they get enough power, they can transform into what is known as Super Saiyans, increasing their fighting abilities to the max." Gohan explained.

"Whoa…these Saiyans sound like powerhouses!" Sakura exclaimed as Gohan sighed.

"Yeah…but there's a catch….in order to become a Super Saiyan…..there needs to be…a pain…a pain of loss…." Gohan dismally explained as everyone was silent. Gohan especially since he remembered Frieza killing Krillin and Cell killing Android 16.

"A…pain?" Sakura asked.

"So…you lost…someone close to you?" Naruto asked as Gohan's silent told them everything they needed to know.

Sasuke was silent as it sounds nearly just like what Itachi told him that night about unlocking the next stage of the Sharingan…..

"It seems we're more alike than we know…." Sasuke thought as Gohan shook those thoughts from his head.

"Although I'm using that power to protect everyone I love. Like you guys." Gohan said as Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke smiled.

"Aww, thanks!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

It was evening time by the time the team arrived in the Leaf Village.

However right as they touched down, Kakashi was there to greet them.

"Gohan, Lord Hokage would like to speak to you." Kakashi said as Gohan laughed and sighed at the same time.

"And…I have an idea of what this is about." Gohan nearly deadpanned before the group made their way to Hiruzen's office.

"Ah, Gohan. Glad to see you back in the village. Now if you do not mind me asking, what was that transformation you used?" Hiruzen asked.

And with that, Gohan gave the same explanation he gave his teammates and when he was done, Hiruzen and Kakashi were both wearing similar expressions of shock.

"Saiyans…." Hiruzen muttered as Kakashi was silent.

"With how he awakened his Super Saiyan powers it sounds similar when Obito died…" Kakashi thought before Hiruzen decided to speak up.

"I see….Well I'm sorry for all you had to go through." Hiruzen said as Gohan waved him off.

"Thank you." Gohan said as Hiruzen smiled.

"Which reminds me, there's a special person I have for you to meet. If you may?" Hiruzen said as the mysterious man decided to make his presence known.

"Of course! Now who am I!? I am the god who makes women swoon over him with every sight they see of him! I am…the toad sage!" Jiraiya announced before donning his trademark Sage pose.

His reception was…..blank expressions.

"Who….is this weirdo?" Sakura deadpanned.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"What a dumbass!" Naruto laughed.

"…This guy kinda reminds me of Roshi…." Gohan muttered as Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment at the lack of enthusiasm at his appearance.

"Damn brats!" Jiraiya growled as Gohan regained his composure.

"Who is this guy?" Gohan asked as Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"This is Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin." Hiruzen said as Sakura, Sasuke and Gohan nearly fell back in shock.

"One of the legendary Sannin!? Seriously!?" Sakura yelled.

"That's right! I remember reading that there are three of them. One is Jiraiya, another is Tsunade and the third is the rogue ninja Orochimaru." Gohan explained as Jiraiya smiled.

"That's right. And I actually want to talk to you too as I have a small training proposition for you two." Jiraiya winked as he pointed at Gohan and Naruto who both raised eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yep! But first, how about we both talk about this over some ramen?" Jiraiya suggested as two stomachs gurgled in hunger.

"Yes please!" Both boys practically begged as Jiraiya laughed.

"Haha come on!" Jiraiya said as they left, leaving Sakura and Sasuke staring in dismay.

"Are you kidding me!? Those two idiots get to train with a Sannin!?" Sasuke exclaimed, uncharacteristically.

Kakashi meanwhile waved off Sasuke.

"Now, now. You both get to train with me. Sasuke, I'll work with you on your Kekkai Genkai and Sakura, I'll help you with your genjutsu. How's that sound?" Kakashi suggested as both teens smiled.

"Deal!" Sakura and Sasuke said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ichiraku, Jiraiya, Gohan and Naruto were served their ramen bowls.

"Here you are!" Ayame said as she served the three their hot, steaming bowls of ramen.

"Thanks Big Sis Ayame!" Naruto grinned as Ayame smiled at Gohan.

"And I just knew you'd make it, Gohan!" Ayame winked as Gohan fought off the urge to blush.

"T-thank you, Ayame…" Gohan shyly said as Jiraiya smirked.

"Your girlfriend?" Jiraiya chortled as Gohan nearly choked on his ramen.

"Haha yep!" Naruto laughed as he found himself warming to this guy faster and faster with that dig at Gohan.

Gohan regained his composure with a glare at Naruto and Jiraiya before calming himself.

"Wait, so how're you gonna help us?" Gohan asked the Toad Sage who grinned.

"Let's just say I have a way to help with that beast inside of you Naruto and I have something you might find useful, Gohan!" Jiraiya smirked as the two boys shot him similar expressions of puzzlement.

* * *

Meanwhile in a deep corridor located in the Village Hidden in the Sound…..

"So you've got it?" The voice of Orochimaru asked as Kabuto arrived.

"Yes. Son Gohan, all of what I was able to catch from a far away distance during his fight with Gaara on this. Want it?" Kabuto asked pulling out a card.

"Of course. So tell me, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked, taking the card.

"I must say the power of a Super Saiyan sounds really fitting for you." Kabuto smirked.

"Indeed. And I must remark how ironic it is. Not even a couple of months ago I was interested in Sasuke Uchiha but now I see nothing of note in him anymore. Not when Son Gohan literally morphed into existence." Orochimaru began before donning an evil smile.

"The power of the Super Saiyan will be mine!" Orochimaru exclaimed in sadistic glee.

* * *

And with all that the chapter ends!

Okay so if the ending to the Gaara fight felt a bit anti-climatic I'm sorry but I thought that was a perfect way to end it honestly!

So now Team Seven (and the other genin) have now found out about Gohan's Super Saiyan form! And as for his past?

Let's just say I already found a way for them to find out ;) But how? You'll just have to wait and see!

I'm also really happy to finally write Jiraiya as I LOVE him and was really sad when he died But at least he's super fun to write! ^_^

Now as I said in the beginning of this chapter, consider this my Christmas gift to you all and hopefully this chapter will tie you all over until January 3rd of next year so look forward to it then!

With all that said, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a VERY Happy New Years! ^_^


	22. New Training and a Pricey Offer!

Haha what better way to start off 2019 than with an update from Saiyan Shinobi!?

Now this is the start of a mini arc that I've planned for a while since like I've said I have this entire story outlined and know how I'm going to end this story. I think you all will find this arc very enjoyable so with all that said and done, let's begin!

P.S: I should point out there's a scene in this chapter inspired by Chapter 29 of Mirai Shinobi so if the author of that story, Man of Wrath, sees this chapter by chance I just wanted to say thanks for the inspiration!

* * *

Sakura made her way through the Leaf Village Hospital as she carried a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

The reason?

After Ino's defeat and words to her back during the Chunin Exams, she decided she really wanted to visit the blonde and hopefully rekindle their relationship.

Upon reaching the right room, Sakura was greeted with a happy smile from Ino. Much to Sakura's relief, Ino looked better, apart from the bandages covering her face.

"Oh forehead!" Ino smiled as she looked up from a manga she was reading.

"Ino Pig!" Sakura smiled before she hugged Ino tightly, much to the shock of the beach blonde.

"S-Sakura?" Ino stammered in disbelief as Sakura immediately felt the same awkward feeling the Yamanaka was feeling.

"S-sorry….." Sakura sheepishly apologized as Ino tried to clear her disoriented mind.

"Thanks for the hug…" Ino awkwardly thanked as Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-yeah…." Sakura said before sighing as she decided to speak what was on her mind over the last day.

"Listen Ino, I've been doing some thinking…" Sakura began as Ino raised an eyebrow.

"About?" Ino asked.

"About your words in the Chunin Exams before you were carted off. Your apology for everything…" Sakura answered as Ino immediately felt discomfort. And for once it wasn't because of her injuries.

"Oh….." Ino shifted in her bed as Sakura decided to take a seat on top of it.

"You know, you have nothing to apologize for Ino." Sakura said as Ino raised an eyebrow.

"But-"Ino tried to argue before Sakura cut her off.

"It was all because of me our friendship ended and our relationship turned rocky anyways." Sakura admitted as Ino looked down.

"But I was no better…I could've talked us out of it but I just went along with it…" Ino tried not to tear up as Sakura failed at keeping her tears at bay before grabbing Ino's hand before smiling at Ino through her tears.

"Let's just put all that behind us and try to start over again…how's that sound?" Sakura suggested as Ino smiled back.

"Sure…I'd really love that." Ino said as Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before hugging the blonde who returned the hug while both girls were careful not to cause Ino too much discomfort.

The girls soon shared a smile before Sakura immediately got up.

"You're going already?" Ino asked as Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I have special training with Kakashi Sensei today! I made it to the finals after all!" Sakura proudly declared as Ino smiled at her friend, feeling very happy for her.

"Good for you, Sakura. I'm sure you'll kick ass!" Ino grinned as Sakura returned the happy facial gesture.

"Thanks! Well I've gotta go now but I'll definitely visit you this evening before I go home!" Sakura promised as Ino waved Sakura goodbye.

"Okay see ya!" Ino waved.

"Bye!" Sakura said before making her way out of the hospital wing to the training field where her team's bell test occurred.

* * *

Sakura soon made her way to the training field where Kakashi lay casually waiting.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura waved as the Haruno made her way to the field.

"Yo." Kakashi lazily greeted.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as Kakashi pointed right.

"Over there." Kakashi answered as Sakura looked to see Sasuke practicing his taijutsu skills with his Sharingan activated with sweat flying.

"He got here real early so to start I asked him to start on his skills while using his Sharingan until you arrived." Kakashi answered as Sakura laughed.

"Haha, sounds like Sasuke." Sakura giggled as Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Okay then, now to get to business." Kakashi said before pulling out a slip of paper.

"A slip of paper?" Sakura asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Right. With this, it will determine what your Chakra type is. There are five different types, earth, water, wind, lighting and fire." Kakashi answered as he handed the teenager the paper.

"Oh I see…" Sakura nodded in understanding as she took the paper.

"Now infuse your chakra into it." Kakashi instructed.

"Yes sir." Sakura nodded before she did just that.

As she did so, the paper suddenly turned to dirt and slowly crumbled.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed as Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Alright, you have the Earth affinity." Kakashi stated.

"Earth?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Right. With earth you can use the earth to your advantage, especially physically." Kakashi explained as Sakura felt nothing short of amazement at the news.

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" Sakura said as Kakashi smiled.

"Indeed it is. Now we can officially begin your training." Kakashi said as Sakura nodded excitedly.

"Right!" Sakura exclaimed as the two slowly made their way to start Sakura's training.

Although there was one thought prevalent in Sakura's mind.

"I wonder what Naruto and Gohan are doing…" The pinkette thought before she started her earth training.

* * *

While Sakura had the emotions of excitement and enthusiasm, the emotions a certain half-saiyan and Uzumaki were feeling were those of irritation, annoyance and discontent.

The reason?

Jiraiya had instructed the two young boys to meet at a local riverside at 7 in the morning.

It was 10 o clock in the morning now and Naruto was getting restless.

"Geez! Where the hell is that old guy anyways!? We've been here for three hours!" Naruto yelled, his already short fuse, about to snap.

"Who knows?" Gohan yawned. While he could tolerate BS better than the blonde, even he had his limits.

"It's just like waiting for Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah no kidding." Gohan sighed before slowly floating upwards.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well just sitting here complaining about it, isn't going to do us any favors so why not just find him?" Gohan asked as Naruto facepalmed at the stupidity of his question.

"Oh right!" Naruto deadpanned before floating upwards before flying with Gohan as the two searched for their new master.

Gohan was able to lock on to Jiraiya's Ki before locating and finding it.

"Down there!" Gohan said as the two touched down to find Jiraiya.

….Peeping on a hot springs as said old man was giggling mischievously.

"Hehe…" Jiraiya grinned with a nosebleed unaware of the two kids behind him who deadpanned.

"Uh…." Naruto nearly face fell as Gohan face palmed.

"Yep, this guy is definitely like Roshi." Gohan sighed as he remembered how his father once told him how Bulma flashed him during their first meeting to get a Dragon Ball.

Gohan then mischievously giggled as an idea came to mind.

"HEY JIRAIYA!" Gohan yelled in Jiraiya's ear as he screamed in pain.

Naruto found the whole thing hilarious as he fell on his butt laughing.

"You little brat! Thanks for ruining my peeping!" Jiraiya growled in rage as the girls inside of the bathhouse all screamed before running.

"No! And those were some of the prettiest girls in the leaf!" Jiraiya comically cried as he slumped to the ground.

"And from what dad told me, he did that back when he first started training with Roshi." Gohan snickered as Naruto walked over to him.

"Now come on! Onwards to the training, Pervy Sage!" Naruto grinned as Jiraiya growled.

"Do NOT call me that!" Jiraiya glared at Naruto as Naruto suddenly grew irritated.

"And why not!? After all, you're nothing but a lousy little pervert!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"I am not a lousy little pervert!" Jiraiya countered.

"Then what are you?" Gohan deadpanned as Jiraiya heartily laughed.

"I'm a BIG one!" Jiraiya proudly proclaimed as there was a blank silence between the two boys.

* * *

After the awkward silence died, the three soon made their way to a nearby river bank.

"So what're you gonna do with us?" Naruto asked as he stood apart from Jiraiya.

"First of all, for you Naruto, I'm going to ask you to call upon the powers of the nine tails." Jiraiya instructed as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya kept his stern expression.

"You can't run away from the power before. Sooner or later you're going to have to confront this power. With it correctly it can be a valuable asset to you in the future." Jiraiya explained as Naruto still looked uncomfortable.

"Well…." Naruto tried to argue as Gohan decided to add in his two cents.

"It's the same with me and my Super Saiyan abilities. Originally I couldn't control it but with my dad's help I was able to get a good hold on it." Gohan added as Naruto sighed.

"Well…okay…if you say so." Naruto said as Jiraiya smirked.

"Okay then. Begin to work on your chakra control while I get started with Gohan." Jiraiya instructed as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Okay!" Naruto said before putting his fingers together and gathering his chakra.

* * *

Gohan soon followed Jiraiya to a different location nearby.

"So what about me? What do you have in store for me?" Gohan asked as Jiraiya smirked.

"Kid, how would you like to have your own summon animal?" Jiraiya asked as Gohan stared at the Toad Sage in shock.

"Summon Animal? Seriously?" Gohan asked.

"Yep!" Jiraiya confirmed as Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing before an issue suddenly came to mind.

"But wait, to summon an animal don't I need to use chakra? I don't use chakra." Gohan stated as Jiraiya kept his confident expression.

"Yeah I know. Kakashi was telling me so we were both able to come up with these." Jiraiya said before handing Gohan what appeared to be, beaded bracelets.

"What're these?" Gohan asked.

"Those are artificial chakra bands. With those, you'll be able to use chakra artificially with your Ki. Think of it like a prosthetic limb or arm so to speak. Though your Ki will able to be converted in a manner similar to chakra." Jiraiya explained as Gohan smiled excitedly at the thought of being able to summon animals like several ninja could.

"Okay, thank you Jiraiya!" Gohan smiled before putting on the bands before Jiraiya made a hand sign.

"Seal!" Jiraiya said as the beads suddenly turned a light blue.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Now, with infusing the right amount of Ki, you'll be able to use chakra artificially for your summons." Jiraiya smiled as Gohan grinned.

The thought of being a summoner really made him excited.

"Now since unlike Naruto, you actually read, I trust you've read there are several different summoning animal families that are selected, right?" Jiraiya began seriously.

"Yeah that's right." Gohan nodded in confirmation.

"What summoning animal would you like?" Jiraiya asked as Gohan thought long and hard about what he could get.

Snakes? Nah, he wasn't like Snape from those Harry Potter films that he watched when he was younger.

Slugs? Nah, plus he liked salt on his food so that could lead to some interesting dilemmas.

Dogs? While he liked dogs, he felt it was more so Kakashi's speed.

Toads? If anything those seemed like Naruto's potential future summons.

A Monkey? Nah, while he was half-saiyan, he didn't think too much of the Saiyan lineage in his DNA.

What was something Gohan could get?

Gohan racked his mind before a smile of realization adorned his features.

How about a Dragon Summons?

After all the times he'd seen Shenron and not to mention, it'd be similar to his old friend Icarus!

It was a sad thing how Icarus had up and left one day. Hopefully the two friends would get to see each other one day.

"I've made up my mind. Can you give a Dragon summons?" Gohan asked as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow

"A Dragon summons?" Jiraiya pondered before he grinned.

"Haha I suppose that fits you. Okay then." Jiraiya said before summoning a scroll different from the one he carried.

"Now while I specialize with toads, Dragons live in a different area but I can manage the contract." Jiraiya stated as he unfurled a giant scroll.

"Now to begin, you'll need to sign your name in blood. Mainly with the use of your finger tip." Jiraiya explained as Gohan nodded, although he found that last part to be a little bizarre.

"Yes sir." Gohan said as he bit the tip of his finger tip, cringing slightly at the sharp pain.

Yeah he may've taken worse hits but never biting his own finger before.

Gohan soon signed his name in blood before making his signature official.

"Alright now mimic these signs." Jiraiya said as he made the appropriate hand signs as Gohan made sure to commit the signs to memory.

"Now, go ahead!" Jiraiya said as Gohan nodded.

"Right!" Gohan replied with fervor before making the handsigns before getting his summoning ready.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Gohan said before a poof of smoke arose, as…..

A baby dragon appeared, drooling with a snot bubble.

Both Gohan and Jiraiya stared at the infant, dumbstruck.

"Gohan, you know what to do, right?" Jiraiya said, slightly embarrassed.

"Y-yes sir…" Gohan blushed before calling off the jutsu.

"Now, try it again but exert more power." Jiraiya ordered.

"Okay!" Gohan said as he tried converting more of his Ki into the energy band.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Gohan said as he slammed his palm down again.

What he got wasn't a baby dragon but rather…..

An animated Dragon that was purple in color with yellow horns and a yellow abdomen area with a small purple and yellow tail.

The Dragon looked to be a young child.

"Hi there! I'm a new summons in training!" The Dragon smiled at Gohan who returned the smile. This dragon was just as cute and seemed just as lovable as Icarus.

"Hi there! I'm Son Gohan! And you are?" Gohan introduced himself with a kind smile as the Dragon scrunched his face in confusion.

"Uh...to be honest, I'm not really sure. My folks died before I knew them so I was never really given a name..." The Dragon shrugged as Gohan and Jiraiya frowned in sympathy at the summons. No child deserved to be alone.

"Wait I've got it! How does...Spyro sound?" Gohan smiled as Spyro and Jiraiya looked at Gohan in surprise.

"Spyro?" Both of them asked.

"Yeah! I think it fits ya! Whaddaya think?" Gohan suggested as Spyro giggled with glee.

"I love it! Spyro it is!" Spyro jumped up into the air like an excited child before coming back down.

"So Spyro, what can you do?" Jiraiya asked with Gohan wondering the same thing.

"I can fly anywhere across the Elemental Nations in a jiffy and am even good at fighting!" Spyro proudly grinned as he tried standing on his feet before falling over.

"Well at least somewhat." Spyro slightly blushed as Gohan and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Tell you what, Spyro. If you can fly me anywhere and I'll help ya work on your fighting, how's that sound?" Gohan suggested as Spyro grinned.

"Deal! Thanks a ton Gohan!" Spyro grinned as he held its paw up in a "High Five" gesture as Gohan happily reciprocated the gesture.

"Of course! Looking forward to working with you!" Gohan smiled as Spyro disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Huh, so Spyro, huh? Interesting name. Where'd you come up with that?" Jiraiya asked as Gohan laughed.

"Call it a hunch!" Gohan laughed as Jiraiya shrugged.

"If you say so." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. I think I'll enjoy working with Spyro!" Gohan grinned as Jiraiya pat Gohan's head.

"Glad to hear it kid!" Jiraiya laughed as this next month was bound to be interesting for sure...

* * *

As Gohan and the rest of Team Seven prepared for the exams, the other victors spent time in their own training.

Shikamaru sighed in exhaustion as sweat dribbled down his hair and face as he attempted to manipulate his shadows as he trained with his father.

"Again, Shikamaru!" Shikaku ordered.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru groaned before getting ready to engage his dad.

After all, he was fighting Sasuke who was training under Gohan, so with that in addition to his Sharingan, Shikamaru would no doubt want to get any kind of special training he could get.

Shino worked with his bugs as he was perfecting their sucking and Aburame clan like abilities. After all, he had to make them powerful enough to defeat Gohan.

Dosu decided to not train as intensely as some of his fellow winners as he found Sakura to be a simple, weak girl and she would be dealt with as such.

Why should he worry about some prettied up Barbie doll?

Temari felt confident in her victory against the Hyuga heiress although being the tactician she is, she continued honing her abililties.

Speaking of the Hyuga heiress, she continued honing her Ki abilities as she sparred against her father, whom she had gained the respect of, following her test against Neji with.

"Good training for today Hinata." Hiashi praised his daughter as she smiled.

"Thank you father." Hinata said as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"I plan on succeeding in the Chunin Exams next month." Hinata smiled as Hiashi returned the smile.

"Exactly what I expect. And it's all because of that Son Gohan child." Hiashi said as he was grateful for Gohan's influence on Hinata. He helped her become stronger and even more confident.

Hinata drunk water from her bottle before looking at the sky smiling.

"Gohan…I promise to become stronger for you!" Hinata proudly thought.

One other certain Hyuga was in the training field as he was drenched in dirt, sweat and various wounds.

Much to the concern of his female teammate, Tenten.

"Neji! You've been going all day! You need to rest!" Tenten called out in concern as Neji ignored her.

Since he arrived back in the Leaf Village following the prelims, Neji had done his best in attempting in honing his Ki and using it to increase his own might.

Hopefully that would prove to be more than enough, Super Saiyan or no Super Saiyan.

"I…will….defeat you…Son….Gohan…." Neji thought before falling to the ground in complete and utter exhaustion.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran to her fallen friend.

Rock Lee and Might Guy were in a different location as he was working on a certain ability.

"Now Lee, you will have to fight against Naruto in a month. With Gohan's influence as well as Kakashi's that will prove to be very challenging." Guy said as Lee nodded.

"Yes sir I've got you. Although it means I'll have to work on that jutsu…" Lee thought…

As all this went on, a fully healed Gaara looked down from the rooftop he was on with a hard glare on his face.

"Son Gohan…the first person to ever defeat me…" Gaara muttered before noticing a leaf falling in his hand before he crushed it into little pieces.

"I promise I WILL kill you!" Gaara growled before laughing hard and slightly insane into the night…..

* * *

It had soon been a week since everyone had started their own individual training regimes and Team Seven were on their way to the Hokage's tower.

"So you guys learn how to summon? That's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah…." Naruto said as he groaned in annoyance. He could only summon a tadpole while Gohan could summon. What nonsense!

"Haha yep! I summoned a Dragon who's name is Spyro!" Gohan grinned.

"That sounds like one of the video games you showed me." Naruto noted as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd name a summon after a video game character. Geek." Sakura joked as Gohan laughed before deciding to ask his own questions.

"So what have you and Sasuke been doing?" Gohan asked as Sakura grinned.

"Well we've been working on our chakra natures! Turns out I have the Earth element!" Sakura gleamed.

"Wow, sounds like ya Sakura!" Naruto laughed as Gohan looked at Sasuke.

"What about you? What's your nature?" Gohan asked the last Uchiha.

"I have a strong connection with the Lightning Nature though my main one is fire due to me being an Uchiha." Sasuke said as he then smirked.

"I've even been working on a brand new jutsu. It's-"Sasuke tried to say before Kakashi cut him off.

"We're here." Kakashi said as Sasuke felt a bit of annoyance at being cut off.

"So what's the hubbub pops?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen felt a tick mark go off on his head before he decided to just sigh it off.

"Several of our ninja have gone missing." Hiruzen began as everyone gave the veteran shinobi looks of astonishment.

"Missing?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. In a Valley known as Kikyo Valley." Hiruzen explained as he held up a map.

"So basically you want us to go there and investigate the cause of the disappearances?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right. You all will leave within the hour." Hiruzen said as the five ninja nodded in understanding.

* * *

After departing the Leaf Village, the squad of Team Seven flew to where Kikyo Valley was located. However upon arrival, they noticed a bluish-purplish fog surrounding the canyon.

"What's that? Is it poison?" Naruto asked.

"Use your Ki to make a shield around yourselves to be safe." Gohan said as Team Seven did just that before they descended towards the valley.

However upon arrival they noticed the fog vanished.

"I say we all split up and investigate to see if we can find anything." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Sasuke said as everyone did just that.

However…after nearly half an hour, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura soon regrouped as they found squat.

"So did you two find anything?" Naruto asked.

"Zip." Sakura sighed.

"Nothing." Sasuke said in defeat before noticing something off.

"Hey…where's Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good question! Let's try sensing for him!" Sakura said as the rest of Team Seven noticed off….

"I can't sense Gohan's energy!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura nearly had a panic attack.

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke however kept a calm air.

"Calm down, let's just go and find him. I'm sure he's fine." Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura recomposed themselves.

* * *

Soon the group of three flew down a ravine before finding their friend, much to Naruto's happiness.

"Gohan! Hey!" Naruto yelled as he flew to his brother, however…upon approaching him, he noticed that Gohan was lying atop of his back with his skin deathly pale.

"Gohan!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all yelled as they flew to their friend.

"Hey! Talk to us!" Sakura held Gohan's hand.

"Gohan!" Naruto slapped Gohan's head but to no avail.

"Gohan, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded.

However as the group of three stood over their friend, the bluish-pruplish fog suddenly enveloped the three.

Sakura immediately fell off immediately.

"Sakura! What….happened…" Naruto muttered before losing consciousness soon after.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Sasuke growled as he got to his feet with a Kunai in hand and his Sharingan activated.

However….Sasuke soon felt drowsy.

"Damn it…" Sasuke cursed before his entire world turned black.

* * *

 **With Sasuke**

When Sasuke soon woke up, he looked to find himself not in Kukyo Valley but in the old Uchiha compound.

"What the?" Sasuke asked before noticing he was smaller and his voice was higher and squeakier.

"What the?" Sasuke asked before noticing his body was moving on his own before he saw blood on the ground.

As he saw that, he noticed he was having a nightmare of that night…

The night of when he lost his clan….

"Why can't I move!? Why is my body moving on its own!?" Sasuke growled as he tried controlling his actions before he looked to see none other than his brother, Itachi Uchiha, looking down at him with cold, onyx eyes.

"Foolish Little Brother…You're not strong enough….your hate's not strong enough." Itachi scoffed.

"Live…continue to live and when you have the same eyes as me, come see me again!" Itachi yelled as he showed a different kind of Sharingan.

Sasuke growled before a voice appeared in his voice.

"If only you were stronger you could have saved them…." A voice mocked Sasuke as Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Shut up! Just get out of my head!" Sasuke yelled as the nightmare suddenly ended.

 **With Naruto**

"Freak! Monster!" Were some of the insults hurled at a young Naruto.

"Why am I seeing all of this again!?" Naruto growled.

"Such a one trick pony. Can you honestly get their approval? Quit deluding yourself." A voice mocked.

"Who's there!?" A younger Naruto asked.

"You'll be nothing but a liability to the villagers. Just a hopefully freaky loser." The same voice scoffed as Naruto shook his head.

"Just shut up! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled, ending his nightmare.

 **With Sakura**

A younger Sakura was crying as she was hurled insults from her peers.

"Look, it's little Miss forehead." Ami smirked.

"I wish Ino were here…" Sakura muttered, albeit unintentionally from her mouth.

"Look at you…a weak girl who grew to be a shallow girl. Maybe Ino is really better than you." The same voice that appeared before Naruto and Sasuke mocked.

"What!?" Sakura demanded.

"You'll always be the same pitiful crybaby who had to run behind Ino for protection. By the way, how're you two doing? If I'm correct, you ended your friendship over some boy who wouldn't give you the time of day, yes?" The voice mocked as Sakura growled.

"Shut up! We're rekindling our friendship so screw off!" Sakura yelled before she ended the illusion.

* * *

Soon all three members of Team Seven were panting on the ground before slowly getting up.

"Hey…you guys went through…" Naruto tried finding a way to explain his experience.

"If you mean having a 'nice' trip down memory lane, then yeah." Sasuke said before noticing Gohan was gone.

"Hey! Gohan's gone!" Sakura yelled in panic.

"We have to find him!" Sasuke ordered before they looked to see Gohan was right in front of them.

However…he was covered in what looked like ice.

"What the? Gohan!" Naruto said as Sasuke made several hand signs.

"Fire Style, fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he attempted to free Gohan, only to notice that his jutsu did nothing.

"What!?" Sasuke gaped as dark laughter was heard.

"Hehehe…he belongs to me now…" A familiar voice to the three laughed as Sasuke pulled out a Kunai.

"Come out!" Sasuke growled as the voice darkly chuckled.

"Certainly…" The voice laughed as a huge creature came from the Shadows. It resembled a huge Dragon with ice spikes on it.

"What the!?" Sakura asked.

"A dragon!?" Naruto nearly fell back.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sasuke growled.

"I am Moryo." Moryo introduced himself before looking down on the unconscious son of Goku.

"Hehe, sorry to say but that's not possible. He belongs to me now…." Moryo grinned as Sasuke's glare deepened along with the other Team Seven members.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, not losing his tight hold on his kunai.

"I love feeding on those with despair. Especially with all of the mental trauma and angst this child has gone through his entire life." Moryo explained.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled as he was ready to release the nine tails on Moryo as Sasuke had an epiphany.

"Wait a second! You said 'those'. Do you mean…you killed all the previous Leaf Shinobi who came here?" Sasuke asked as Moryo's grin widened.

"Yes….Their souls were very delicious. Especially with using their worst memories against them." Moryo licked his chops as Sakura's eyes widened in horror along with Sasuke.

"Wait, so showing us our memories was a way to kill us?" Sasuke asked.

"Correct but in forming this team of yours, you all have made peace with your pasts." Moryo explained.

"But what about Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"This child has experienced a lifetime of trauma with an extremely life-changing tragedy occurring recently." Moryo said as Sasuke's eyes widened as he had an idea of what Moryo might be referring to….

"So Gohan must be reliving those memories…" Sasuke said as Moryo smirked.

"Indeed." Moryo said as Sasuke was seriously considering using his new jutsu against the dragon bastard.

"Does that mean Gohan is…dead?" Sakura took a step back as he grinned in amusement.

"Oh no. Far from it actually." Moryo chuckled as Naruto growled.

"Give him back you bastard!" Naruto yelled as Moryo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh feisty are we? Well how about we make a game of it?" Moryo asked.

"A game?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! Right now, his inner self is experiencing these memories as we speak. If you all can reach him before he gives into despair, I will let him go along with you all. But if you fail…." Moryo explained.

"We all die together." Sasuke theorized.

"I can see why you're hailed as intelligent, Uchiha." Moryo mused.

"Although I should warn you these memories are full of heartbreak and tragedy, you have all conquered your inner demons and can leave at any time." Moryo suggested as all three teenagers glared at the Moryo.

"Hell no!" Sakura glared.

"Gohan would do anything for us so who are we not to risk the same for him?" Naruto growled as Sasuke silently glared at the dragon.

"Very well…let's see if your bond and trust in each other is truly as strong as you all claim…." Moryo said before a bright light suddenly enveloped the three.

"Team Seven…" Moryo said before the three ninja soon found themselves in a new adventure of sorts.

Into Gohan's memories….

* * *

Talk about one HELL of a chapter! Gohan's learning to summon (and fail XD), Sakura learning she has the Earth Affinity and most of all, Team Seven going into Gohan's memories! XD

Now before I move onto discussion about that, several things I wanna talk about.

Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, the bracelet bead scene was inspired by Trunks using his chakra band for summoning in Mirai Shinobi. And I've talked with Man of Wrath about it and he was totally cool about the idea so before anyone accuses me of plagiarizing, there ya go! XD

EDIT 8/27/19: Okay so after thinking about things, I've decided to change Gohan's summoning from a Monkey to a Dragon. The reason being is that I haven't seen a thing like that in a DBZ X Naruto crossover fanfiction and plus I feel like having Gohan having a monkey summoning would be just a TAD too similar to Trunks' summoning in Mirai Shinobi so...yeah XP

Now if some of you have an issue with Gohan having trouble in his artificial chakra control, well I figured he had to struggle with something XD Plus if he just got everything on the first attempt people would be calling him a "Mary Sue" (a term which I find is HIGHLY played out TBH…)

I hope you all liked how I added snippets of what the victors of the preliminaries were up to as I feel if they get stronger without me even saying anything, that would be kind Bull Sy XD

I also hope you all liked how I gave Sakura the Earth Affinity. Now given what we see of her in Shippuden, I don't think that idea would be too far-fetched.

And finally, the memory watching portion of this chapter. Now this idea came to me after reading One Piece fanfics of the Straw Hats watching Luffy's memories and I figured "Hey, why not have Team Seven view Gohan's memories in a similar way!" and thus the idea for the arc was born.

Now if you guys wanna know how Moryo looks, just watch Boruto Opening 4 and imagine him with the appearance of that ice dragon.

It won't be very long so don't worry. But I feel this is necessary for the team's bond to become even stronger with each other so I think you all will enjoy the small twists I'll have in this mini arc and for everyone who wanted this, well consider this a New Years' present from me to you! ^_^

Now with all that said and done, please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all in Chapter 23 coming January 17th!

With all that said and done, let's hope 2019 is a marvelous year! =D


	23. Into the Abyss

Alright so before I begin I should say I'm VERY surprised and happy with the positive feedback I'm getting about the Gohan memory watching arc! And here I thought I'd get reviews unhappy/irritated that I'm not continuing on with the action such as Gohan vs Orochimaru or continuing on with the Chunin Exams but you all are very excited about this so I just have to say thank you! You all rock!

But with that all being said, let the rewatching of DBZ begin! ^_^

And P.S: There's a small bonus at the end of the chapter which I'm sure all of you will enjoy! ^_^

* * *

After the bright light finished enveloping Team Seven, much to the confusion of the three, the three ninja found themselves in what looked to be the edge of a mountainside.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked as the group walked around this new remote location.

"It looks like the edge of a countryside…" Sakura observed.

"Just where the hell did that Dragon send us?" Sasuke practically demanded to know. He didn't trust that dragon but if it meant saving Gohan, he supposed he could tolerate working with that dumb dragon.

As the group of three walked around the countryside, they soon came to what appeared to be a small, white concrete dome that served as one part of a housing arrangement that also connected to larger portions of the house with a smaller house area also being in place as there was also a small country-styled hut located close by the house.

"Okay I'm so confused…Just where are we?" Sakura asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hut right by the house.

"That looks like something some country bumpkin would live in…." Naruto muttered as Sakura clonked Naruto's skull for the blunt comment.

"Don't be rude!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry." Naruto meekly apologized as Sasuke sighed, feeling a migraine coming on.

"Where's Gohan?" Sasuke asked as he just wanted to find Gohan and get the hell out of here before his teammates drive him crazy.

Almost as if his question was being answered, the door to the house opened revealing a woman with a bun in her black hair as she wore a purple Chinese like dress with an orange cloth around her neck and a yellow sash around her waste.

"Whoa, who's the woman?" Sakura asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Whoa, talk about hot!" Naruto thought with a blush as he found her just as beautiful as the actress Koyuki Kazahana.

"NO NARUTO YOU ARE NOT USING HER FOR YOUR SEXY JUTSU!" Sakura roared as Naruto raised his hands defensively.

"Wait I wasn't gonna!" Naruto yelled. At least he didn't at least consider it yet….

"Will you two shut up already?" Sasuke sighed as the woman decided to speak up.

"Goku! Hurry up with Gohan!" Chichi said as the three ninja's eyes widened at the name.

"Gohan?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all asked.

"Okay Chichi!" Goku answered as the three teenagers looked to see a tall man of nearly 6 foot tall come out of the house. The man had wild black hair that stuck out in all directions that matched his eyes that were full of vibrant and joy, similar to Gohan's. He wore an orange GI that had the kanji for turtle inside of a white circle with a blue short-sleeve undershirt that matched his simple belt and wrist bands. He also wore black boots with a small red accent and gold laces.

"Whoa! He looks just like Gohan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That must be his dad." Sasuke assumed as he could definitely see where Gohan gets his calm, kind demeanor from as he looked over Goku's facial features and notice the calm, tranquil aura emanating from him.

However the team looked down to see Goku carrying a stroller containing a small infant that looked to be a little over a year old. He had short black hair with similar black eyes with the joy and innocence of his father. He also wore a yellow children's cloak over a green longsleeved shirt with matching green pants and a red hat with a bizarre orange ball on it with four red stars on it. It didn't take the team long to realize who it was.

"That's Gohan!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke smirked seeing his friend/rival in such a vulnerable innocent state.

"Well I'll be damned." Sasuke grinned, wishing he had a camera as Sakura swooned over Gohan.

"He was so freaking adorable!" Sakura swooned as she tried picking him up, only to pass right through him, much to the confusion of the three.

"What the heck?" Naruto asked.

"It must be because since this is a memory, we can't really do anything." Sasuke therorized as Goku and Chichi passed right through Sasuke.

"Okay that's just weird." Sakura slightly cringed.

"Eh, it is what it is." Sasuke shrugged as the group of three followed the happy family.

"But dude, look at Gohan's mom. Talk about total MILF!" Naruto thought as Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned at the hyperactive blonde.

"Dude layoff." Sasuke shook his head as Sakura whacked Naruto's skull.

"That's Gohan's mom! I highly doubt Gohan would be happy hearing you talk about his mom like that." Sakura growled as Naruto cried while rubbing his sore noggin.

"Just try that and you'll get a Super Saiyan up your ass." Sasuke stated before an idea came to his mind making the Uchiha Avenger smile.

"Better yet, that's not such a bad idea. Let him get rid of you and that'll be one less headache in my life I've got to deal with." Sasuke smirked as Naruto got right in Sasuke's face.

"What was that!?" Naruto growled with blank eyes.

"You heard me!" Sasuke countered with his own blank eyes.

"Can both of you guys shut up so we can follow after him!?" Sakura yelled as both boys, especially Sasuke, were caught off guard with how assertive Sakura was being, especially with Sasuke.

"Uh,….okay…." Sasuke awkwardly answered as Naruto followed suit not wanting to incur Sakura's wrath.

Oh yes, these last couple of months have really changed the three genin.

Team Seven followed the family as they walked through the forest, with the three teenagers admiring the lovely view and scenery.

"So Gohan lives here. It looks so nice here!" Naruto marveled at the scenery.

"Yeah! It's so peaceful! I can see how Gohan is so warm and gentle…" Sakura smiled as Sasuke said nothing, taking in the lovely sites.

The trio soon followed the family of three into a nearby cave.

"This has always been my favorite part of the woods." Chichi said as Gohan was happily giggling in his baby carriage.

"I think Gohan likes it too." Goku smiled at his son's energy as Team Seven also smiled at the tiny version of their friend.

"Just look how happy he looks." Naruto smiled.

"I guess so." Chichi chuckled.

"Everything's so lush out here in the spring." Goku said as Chichi marveled at the nature around her.

"Look at all these flowers! And the heavenly smell! It's just beautiful Goku!" Chichi smiled before everyone's attention was directed at the birds above them.

"Hey guys, look up there in the tree! A mommy, a daddy and a baby! Just like in our family!" Chichi beamed.

"Haha just like the three of them." Sakura happily giggled as a part of her wished that she could continue seeing happy moments like this. Gohan was just too adorable.

"Aww, how cute." Goku smiled as he got a closer look, albeit unintentionally taking the hand he had on Gohan's baby carriage off, which Sasuke immediately noticed.

"That idiot!" Sasuke nearly screamed as he was the first to notice Gohan immediately going forward.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed that Sasuke ruined the cute moment.

"Look above!" Sasuke pointed as everyone, even Goku and Chichi in the memory, looked to see Gohan dashing forward!

"Goku! There goes our son!" Chichi yelled as the frantic parents tried chasing after their son but it was no use as Gohan's carriage was too fast for the two.

"Gohan!" Goku and Chichi yelled.

"Chase after him!" Sasuke ordered as Team Seven did just that but they couldn't reach Gohan no matter how hard they tried.

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled as Team Seven ran right past the scared parents.

"Oh no, he's heading for that ravine!" Goku yelled as Naruto made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones immediately tried reaching for Gohan only to pass right through him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as Gohan went right over the ravine, luckily still staying in his carriage. Though that didn't save his hat from falling off his head, landing right into Chichi.

"Talk about luck!" Sakura said as Team Seven were close but much to their frustration they couldn't do anything.

"Goku! He's going to crash into that tree! Stop him!" Chichi yelled desperately.

"Damn it! Firestyle!" Sasuke tried putting together the hand seals before remembering this was only a memory and he couldn't do anything.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed just as Gohan lunged right out of his carriage mobile.

The memory turned a sickish pink tint as it seemed to stop in slow motion as Gohan inched closer to the tree as the carriage crashed dead into the tree, shattering into pieces upon impact.

"GOHAN!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all yelled, angry and distraught they couldn't do anything as it seemed as if they could only watch as the inevitable was about to happen.

Not that it was going to stop them as they were already ready to lunge in, pass through or no pass through.

But much to their amazement Gohan suddenly stopped crying as a mysterious aura surrounded him as he passed right through the tree!

"What the!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Sasuke was too dumbfounded for words as Gohan landed safely in his father's open arms.

"He broke through that tree like it was nothing!? And as a baby!?" Sasuke barely gasped out as he honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Itachi was said to have been a powerhouse at a young age but not that young! Gohan couldn't have been more than a year old in this memory…

"Just how powerful was Gohan as a kid?" Sakura stammered as Naruto was too lost for words to answer the pinkette.

It seemed that Goku was able to see Gohan's hidden power as he was just as lost as Team Seven was.

"Just…what…happened?" Goku asked as he gave his son a questionable look as he held his son close to his chest.

"Gohan! Are you alright, mommy's here!" Chichi exclaimed, practically snatching Gohan from Goku's arms as Goku smiled, happy his son was okay.

"Wait, what's wrong with him!? He looks totally fine!" Chichi thought as Team Seven looked to see Gohan smiling again, relieved that he didn't seem to remember what he did.

"I don't know what happened….but I'm just glad Gohan's okay." Naruto sighed in relief as Chichi fell to her knees, just as relieved.

"At least your father saved you." Chichi sighed in relief.

"Uh…it really wasn't me…." Goku replied in confusion as Chichi glared up at him.

"Though it probably wouldn't have happened if your father didn't take his hand off the baby carriage! Honestly you can be so irresponsible Goku!" Chichi scolded Goku.

"Yep, that's me." Goku sheepishly laughed.

"Haha I like this guy already!" Naruto laughed as Sakura sighed.

"Of course you would." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Although Sasuke was silent as he knew Goku was trying to save face.

"Why is it so hard to stay mad at you? Your father really is so much. Bye Goku~" Chichi said in a sing song voice as she made her way home.

The last thing Team Seven saw was Goku staring at the hole that Gohan made in the tree before the memory ended, blacking out completely leaving them in a black void of nothingness as Team Seven decided to reflect on everything they saw.

* * *

"Man…I knew Gohan was a badass…." Naruto started.

"But to think he was super strong as a baby…is just…." Sakura tried finding the right words.

"I'm curious to see just how he got so strong. Though I'm sure we'll find out as we continue further down these memories." Sasuke said, although a part of him just wished he could just reach Gohan now instead of going down memory lane.

As if granting him his request, the next memory came as Team Seven soon found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"Hey look over there, it's Gohan!" Naruto pointed as Team Seven ran to their friend, or rather the memory version.

Gohan looked to be around three years old as he still wore the clothes he wore from the last memory although his hair was significantly longer here.

"Seems some time has passed from that last memory." Sasuke observed.

"Though he's still so cute!" Sakura beamed wishing she could just pinch his huge cheeks.

"Wow Larva must really have it hard…living underground would be too much for me." Gohan said as he was reading a book. Team Seven looked to see Gohan was reading a book on bugs.

"He can't be older than three years old here. Why is a three year old reading a book on bugs?" Sakura asked.

"Well he did tell me he was homeschooled so I guess he's been doing it since he was talk." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke understood Gohan as his father was the same on Itachi and him.

"Gohan! Dinner's ready! Time to eat!" Chichi announced as an excited grin made its way to Gohan's face.

"And I bet they don't get home-cooked meals!" Gohan grinned, eager to get some food.

"Man…I would kill for some ramen right now…" Naruto moaned as his stomach rumbled.

"You can worry about food later! Right now, we have someone to save." Sasuke smacked Naruto's skull.

"Okay…." Naruto muttered.

The three soon followed the younger version of their Teammate as they looked to see a sort of flying contraption making its way towards Gohan as he reached his home.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto muttered.

"Who knows?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey Gohan! Looking good!" A deep voice yelled from the flying car.

"Grandpa, hi!" Gohan happily greeted.

"Papa! What're you doing here?" Chichi happily asked as Team Seven looked to see a very large man get out of the car.

"Whoa, he's huge!" Sakura exclaimed as the man looked to be over seven foot tall.

"He reminds me of an Ox." Sasuke muttered.

"Haha he definitely looks like one!" Naruto laughed as a punch collided with his skull.

"Manners!" Sakura reminded.

"Visiting my grandson!" Ox King answered as he got out of his vehicle.

"And he promised to bring me gifts!" Gohan excitedly jumped up and down.

"Well of course! I always keep my word and I have a present for you!" Ox King pulled out a mountain of boxes.

"Cool! Thank you!" Gohan grinned as he ran to his grandfather.

"Man those're a shitload of gifts!" Naruto said, slightly jealous.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch the entire sweet display with a saddened, jealous look. Though Sakura noticed she chose not to say anything.

"Your mother told me to get you nothing but books though she didn't tell me just how darn heavy they are…" Ox King mused as Chichi giggled.

"Oh stop joking around!" Chichi laughed as a box landed on Gohan's head before the Team noticed how Ox King's eyes narrowed as he grimaced, looking as if he were in pain.

"What the?" Sakura asked as Naruto got in a defensive stance.

"It's useless we can't do anything." Sasuke reminded the blonde as he and the team noticed how Ox King fell to the ground.

"Old man Ox!" Naruto yelled in alarm as Gohan ran to his mother's side.

"Mommy!" Gohan yelled, clenching his mother's apron as Chichi and her son looked to see a large men in a red cloak.

"Just who the hell is this clowns!?" Naruto demanded.

"An enemy." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Chichi demanded the same thing.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" Chichi demanded as the man laughed.

"Go on, answer me!" Chichi yelled, pulling her son to her side, ready to defend him if need me.

"We came for the thing on the kid's head. We came for the Dragon Ball…" The man known as Ginger smirked.

"Gohan, go inside!" Chichi told her son.

"But mommy!" Gohan tried to argue.

"Get going!" Chichi said as Gohan jumped up and down in fright, slightly unnerving the members of Team Seven as they were all used to seeing Gohan with so much courage.

Especially Sasuke since he was the one who instilled courage in him during the whole Zabuza incident.

"It's so strange seeing Gohan so…scared…" Naruto said.

"He can't be any older than three years old here so it makes sense why he may not be combat-ready yet." Sasuke said as Gohan ran to the house.

"Though his father's a fighter and it looks like his mom may also be a fighter." Sakura said, noting her fighting stance.

"I wonder how strong she is?" Sasuke pondered.

"Mommy, there's another one in here!" Gohan said as two more sinister figures appeared, one on top of the house as one appeared through the kitchen.

"That's it! I won't have you people disturb our peace!" Chcihi yelled as she lunged herself at Ginger before he senther flying away with a simple flick of the wrist.

"That bastard! How dare he attack a woman!?" Sakura growled, wanting to sic "Inner Sakura" on Ginger as Sasuke and Naruto's thoughts weren't that dissimilar.

"Mommy!" Gohan practically sobbed.

"Gohan…please…go now…" Chichi weakly muttered as Sasuke could see she was only seconds from passing out.

With a heavy heart Gohan soon left.

"Just where the hell is Goku at anyways?" Sasuke growled, hating how Gohan was all alone with no way to defend himself.

"I'm sure he's somewhere important." Naruto tried reassuring the Uchiha as the three watched as Gohan ran to the forest but to no avail as all three of the goons ended up catching up with him.

"Sorry kid but you're coming with us!" Nikki grinned as he slowly approached Gohan.

"Damn it! Stay away from him!" Naruto growled.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made two shadow clones as they lunged at Nikki, Sansho and Ginger, however they merely passed through them.

"Damn it! We can't do anything!" Sasuke growled frustrated he couldn't help his friend before he was taken.

The scene slightly changed to a remote location being a semi large castle like structure located above yellow clouds.

"Where is this?" Sakura asked as she and the others watched as Nikki, Ginger and Sansho walked Gohan inside of the corridor.

"I guess this is the hideout of the big cheese behind all this." Sasuke shrugged as the team followed the three hench men before they dropped down the crying Gohan.

"Would you shut up already!?" Nikki yelled in annoyance as Team Seven glared at him.

"Oh shove it up your ass, asshole!" Naruto yelled.

The Team then looked to see a very short stubby blue-skinned man sitting on a throne.

"Who is this shrimp?" Naruto deadpanned.

"The…leader I guess?" Sakura answered just as disappointed as Naruto was.

"Looks can be deceiving." Sasuke said before noticing the dragon balls on the man's carpet glow along with the one on Gohan's head.

"Hey look at that!" Sakura pointed at the Dragon Balls.

"Why're they all glowing?" Naruto asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"We have five of the Dragon Balls in our possession do we not?" Garlic Jr asked.

"Yes, Lord Garlic Jr." Nikki, Sansho and Ginger answered as they bowed to their master.

"Garlic Jr?" Sasuke snorted as he found the name utterly laughable.

"What a lame name!" Naruto laughed as Sakura found herself agreeing.

"That means there are two more that we must get and soon I will have all seven and then ask for the gift of immortality." Garlic Jr said as he arose from his seat.

"Yes." Nikki, Sansho and Ginger all said in unison as Team Seven raised their eyebrows.

"Wait so you can grant anyone wish on the Dragon Balls?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like it!" Sakura exclaimed, as a part of her wished she could get to Gohan's world. With that she could wish to become an even more powerful ninja than Tsunade.

"I know what I'd wish for!" Naruto grinned as he imagined wishing for the acknowledgement and acceptance of the villagers.

Sasuke was quiet as he would no doubt wish for his entire clan back….

"We are so close." Garlic Jr looked up in glee.

"We know the possessions of the other two sir. It's only a matter of time before we obtain them!" Ginger said as Garlic Jr smiled.

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Kami is said to be mortal but when I get the Dragon Balls I will live for all of eternity through every battle and the first battle will be by taking revenge on all our enemies when we take over this planet and every last thing on it!" Garlic Jr declared before laughing manically.

Team Seven had to fight back the urge to snort.

"Oh please. I bet I could easily beat this shrimp!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No doubt Gohan could beat this guy with how strong he is now. Especially with his Super Saiyan form." Sasuke added.

"Hell I bet even that Konohamaru kid could kick this shrimp's ass!" Naruto said as Gohan looked up from his sobbing.

"I wanna go home! Take me home now!" Gohan moaned.

"If you knew what's best for you, you'd keep that trap of yours shut!" Ginger scowled as Team Seven glared at the prick.

"If you knew what's best for you, you shut up before Gohan breaks you like he did that tree!" Naruto yelled before showing off his middle finger.

"My dad is Goku and when he gets here he's gonna teach you a lesson!" Gohan shouted as Team Seven couldn't help but wonder how strong the father of Gohan was.

"What's that? Goku? Are you telling me your father is the one who defeated Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Garlic Jr asked.

"Wait Piccolo? Didn't Gohan mention some guy named Piccolo to us?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke had an epiphany.

"Yeah! He said he trained him when he was a kid! Although I wonder why Goku didn't?" Naruto pondered.

"I guess we'll find out in these memories." Sasuke shrugged.

"And he said the World Martial Arts Tournament? For some reason that sounds like the Chunin Exams." Naruto thought with a pensive expression.

"Who knows?" Sakura shrugged.

"That's right! And I'm his son so you better let me go!" Gohan said as Garlic Jr's henchmen could only stare at him in shock before Ginger snickered.

"What a baby!" Ginger scoffed.

"You know we defeated Piccolo too!" Sansho laughed along with the other henchmen as Gohan stared at the three in shock.

"What? Really?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. Like taking Candy from a baby." Ginger confirmed as Gohan clenched his fists.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this along with Garlic Jr as he looked deep in thought before the pint sized ruler smirked.

"Gohan, you will now be my new disciple!" Garlic Jr said as Gohan stared up at him.

"W-what?" Gohan meekly asked.

"Dummy, that means you get to live." Nikki snorted.

"That's right. And you get to be as strong as those three." Garlic Jr pointed to his three henchmen behind him as Gohan looked repulsed before pouting.

"No way!" Gohan denied.

"What was that?" Garlic Jr asked with an eyetwitch.

"No thanks! I don't wanna be like them!" Gohan yelled before running out of the room.

"Damn that kid…after him!" Garlic Jr ordered his men.

"Sir!" All three complied before chasing after the half-saiyan.

The team then watched as the three chased after the boy for ten minutes while not even getting close and even getting tackled and outsmarted by Gohan, much to the amusement of Team Seven and much to the chagrin of Garlic Jr's men.

"Haha this is funny!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah it's so cute watching Gohan act like this!" Sakura added as Sasuke only grinned, finding himself slightly enjoying seeing Gohan in a happier place in life.

As Nikki stopped to get an apple for lunch, Gohan tackled him to the ground.

"NYAH!" Gohan laughed, running off as Team Seven chuckled.

"Haha I like this little Gohan!" Naruto laughed.

"He's acting like Naruto though." Sasuke deadpanned, making the blonde glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto demanded.

"Exactly what it means." Sakura rolled her eyes. If Gohan was like this she could only imagine if he had a little brother or sister. Then again any kid acting like Naruto would be horrifying. Naruto was one of those kids that made you never want to have any more kids.

Gohan soon stopped running before holding his stomach as it gave a low growl.

"Now I'm hungry. At least I was able to get one of these!" Gohan held up an apple, much to Nikki's horror.

"No! You don't want to eat one of those!" Nikki shouted as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" Gohan asked before shrugging off Nikki's warning before eating the apple whole.

There was a thick silence for about three seconds before Gohan's eyes widened.

"Uh…." Sakura muttered.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Gohan slightly hiccupped as if he was drunk.

"The hell?" Sasuke asked as Gohan suddenly started running around as if he was intoxicated as if he was on a high of some sorts with his face flushed.

Suddenly the memory turned a combination of various different colors as Team Seven watched as various different flowers, dogs, dinosaurs and other animals started appeared around the area as they all followed Gohan.

Team Seven could only watch with wide, disturbed, white eyes.

"What…the hell?" Naruto asked.

"I….think Gohan might be drunk…" Sasuke sighed.

"From an apple?" Sakura asked.

"….His world is weird." Sasuke sighed as Naruto and Sakura couldn't agree with that.

The three then watched as Gohan had a symphony of sorts with the hallucination animals before the memory blanked out entirely.

"What the hell!? Was Gohan's inner soul taken!?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think Gohan just lost consciousness." Sasuke shook his head, thankful he didn't have to see any more of an intoxicated toddler.

"I'm still lost on how an app-you know what? Some things are better not being known." Sakura sighed.

"Ditto." Naruto said as the memory slowly came back as Gohan suddenly awoke with a jolt.

Gohan shuddered before donning a blank expression.

"Gotta go." Gohan muttered as Team Seven sweat dropped at his declaration.

"Uh….don't tell me we have to watch…." Sakura droned as Sasuke scowled.

"I'm not watching him take a piss." Sasuke bluntly stared while crossing his arms as he shook his head.

"For once I agree with you." Naruto said as the team followed the younger iteration of their friend before he suddenly….relieved himself….

Team Seven blankly stared.

"You know what? I won't even dignify that with a response." Sasuke sighed as Sakura covered her eyes.

"Gross!" Sakura groaned.

"I know we have to see somethings but seriously!?" Naruto asked.

"Gohan!?" The team looked to see Goku looking relieved yet slightly surprised and digusted.

"Krillin, go after him!" Goku said.

"Uh right!" Krillin reluctantly said before going after the young four year old as Gohan ran away in a slight hangover like reaction.

"Pfft! I think we found someone shorter than Naruto!" Sakura laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto whined as Sasuke snorted at Sakura's diss.

As the group followed the energetic four year old, they then watched as Gohan was suddenly caught on the ground.

Before they could say a word, Gohan was completely covered in what looked like wood and tile.

"Gohan!" All of Team Seven yelled before his wails suddenly came to their attention.

Much to their amazement Gohan suddenly broke out of the wood chips as the team looked to see what looked like a hulked out Garlic Jr!

"Holy shit, he got huge!" Sakura exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Like he took one of the Akimichi growth pills!" Naruto pointed.

Gohan however glared at him defiantly as Sasuke could feel the anger in his eyes.

"Why you, you definitely have a lot of power within you!" Garlic Jr growled as Gohan growled before the Team looked to see him slowly being sucked into a large whirlwind.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto yelled, awestruck at what he saw.

"It looks like some kind of portal or something…" Sakura put a hand to her chin in thought.

Gohan's eyes suddenly became white and blank with rage before he gave a piercing scream to the heavens, releasing a plethora of power!

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled before sending Garlic Jr deep into the Dead Zone, sealing him away completely before Gohan lost conscious blacking out entirely.

"Whoa…." Naruto could barely form words in his mouth.

"Even as a toddler…" Sakura stammered.

"He was powerful…." Sasuke crossed his arms, slightly jealous as the memory slowly returned as Gohan looked up to see his father's smiling face.

"Gohan!" Goku happily exclaimed.

"Daddy! So you came here to rescue me!" Gohan grinned as Goku gave him a puzzled expression as he put him down gently.

"Wait a sec, don't you remember what happened?" Goku asked as Team Seven looked at the four year old just as curiously.

"I remember my dad's the strongest fighter in the world!" Gohan innocently replied as he smiled broadly.

"So…it turns out his power's some sort of boost that comes out in desperate situations…" Sasuke theorized.

"Sort of like a rage boost then?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sounds like it." Sakura confirmed as Team Seven looked to see Kami as Naruto and Sakura nearly jumped.

"Holy shit! He looks like that Grinch cartoon Gohan was showing me!" Naruto yelled with blank eyes and raised arms as Sakura and Sasuke rewarded him with blank expressions.

"What?" Naruto asked as they both sighed at him.

"Idiot." Sasuke and Sakura chimed, ignoring Naruto's protests.

"Well at least all that's over. Now let's go home, your mommy misses you very much." Goku smiled as Gohan grinned broadly.

"Mmhmm!" Gohan grinned before the ninja trio looked to see Gohan boarding the flying nimbus with his father.

"Holy shit a flying nimbus!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"We'll see weirder shit the further we go down these memories." Sasuke deadpanned.

Goku and Gohan smiled at each other as they made their way home.

"Aww, how sweet." Sakura smiled.

"I wonder if I should tell Chichi what actually happened….Nah…she wouldn't believe it right now anyways….Maybe I'll tell her when Gohan's older." Goku said to himself as the memory ended.

* * *

And…that's where we end this chapter! ^_^

Now I know some of you might be saying, "What the hell, Mimi!? What about the Saiyan, Frieza and Cell stuff!?"

Well I figured if I included ALL of that in addition to the memories I already typed for this chapter it'd be a bit TOO much for you all!

But don't worry we will get into that stuff NEXT chapter! I just wanted to start off this memory arc light-hearted. But don't worry like I said it'll be a mini arc and I'm sure you all will enjoy it!

I hope you all enjoyed Team Seven's reactions to a younger Gohan and hopefully I kept everyone in character!

You all don't have to wait long for the next chapter since Chapter 24 will be coming out Thursday January 31st so look for it then!

And before I go, HERE"S the bonus I promised you all! ^_^ Without further ado I present the FIRST ever ending song rendition for this story! It's titled Tsuyogari LOSER and it's the 8th Boruto ending! Here it is!

* * *

 _Shinjita kibō risō ai nado koko ni wa sonzai shinakatta_

 _Shiranugahotoke shiruga saigo genjitsu kon'na monsa_

The camera pans to Gohan overlooking the Leaf Village with a seemingly happy expression before he looks down as he walks through the village looking visibly guilty.

 _Kizutsuke kizutsuki toge o kakaeta mama de aragatteta nda_

 _Nozonde mo te ni hairanakatta "nanika" ga hoshikatta_

Gohan continues his walk before he sits down, crossing his arms over his legs before he closes his eyes as if he were in pain.

 _Jibunrashisa nando naku shita?_

 _Kowakute naitara kimi ga waratta nda_

Gohan soon sinks into what looks to be darkness as a lone tear escapes down his eye.

 _Imada Fight again! Fight again!_

 _Sakebe tsuyogari LOSER_

 _Mikansei demo mamoritaikara_

Gohan soon tries running off as memories of his fights against Garlic Jr., Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, The Ginyu Force, Frieza and Cell are all shown as he looks around, frightened as if trying to find a way to escape.

 _Imada Fight again! Fight again!_

 _Utae tsuyogari LOSER_

 _Baka ni saretatte kamawanai_

Soon the various friends Gohan has made in his stay during the Leaf are shown; the Ichirakus, Team 8, Team 10, Team Guy (Even though Neji still hates Gohan it's kinda obvious he and Gohan will be friends later on! XD) and even the senseis such as Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hiruzen and even Jiraiya are shown before he pulls out a scroll, unfurling it revealing all of the Z-Fighters; Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Bulma who's also holding baby Trunks, Chichi, Launch, Turtle, Oolong and Puar.

 _Imada Fight again! Fight again!_

 _Mada mayotte bakaridakedo_

 _Ikiteru imi o nokoseru yō ni tsuyogari LOSER_

Gohan, after getting a reminder of what's important, picks up his Leaf Village headband before putting it on and strapping it to his left bicep before giving a wide grin.

Wow Wow Wow...

Soon all of Gohan's old and new friends all get together before coming together for a group picture.

I think that would be a good ending song, ESPECIALLY for this mini arc!

If you all want, listen to the song here! It's really catchy!

watch?v=u_wkUHjOGYA

And with that I shall see you all in two weeks! ^_^


	24. A Boy's Growth

Wow! I am SO happy with all the positive reception the last chapter got!

And here I thought that some people would be a bit agitated that there was no action last chapter but simply Team 7 providing exposition to Gohan's early memories! For that I wanna give a huge thanks to you guys! You guys are AMAZING! ^_^

But we will DEFINIELY be hitting the knitty gritty in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ESPECIALLY the ending! Now then, let's begin ^_^

P.S: I just wanna point out that the current Gohan in this fanfic in addition to the one in these memories is the Gohan voiced by Stephanie Nadonly rather than Colleen Clinkenbeard. While I enjoy Colleen's work as Gohan in Kai in addition to ESPECIALLY her work as Luffy from One Piece, I just find Nadolny to be better. Crufify me if ya wish! XD

P.S.S: I'm sorry for this chapter being late but at least I made a special chapter warning you all! XD

* * *

As the memory ended, Team Seven couldn't believe what they had seen.

"Wow, to think Gohan was so strong even as a toddler. But then again, he was a total badass as a baby." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to these other memories!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement.

"Speaking of which, where's the next memory anyways?" Sasuke asked.

As if granting Sasuke his request, the next memory came to light as Team Seven looked to see Gohan walking through the forest near his house.

"The woods again huh?" Sasuke asked as the trio watched as Gohan chased after a butterfly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you! I just wanna look!" Gohan excitedly chased after the butterfly before it landed on a tree.

"Oh c'mon! You want me to climb up there? Okay!" Gohan grinned as he tried jumping only to not even reach an inch above the tree due to being so short.

"You snooze you lose!" Naruto snickered.

"Moron." Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's comment.

Gohan moaned in disappointment.

"You sure there's not an elevator on this thing?" Gohan asked as he tried searching for an easier way to get up to the tree but to no avail as the butterfly fluttered away much to Gohan's disappointment.

Gohan started walking through the woods before hearing a fluttering sound from the bushes behind him.

"Uh…hello? Mister Butterfly?" Gohan asked before a wild saber tooth tiger appeared from the bushes!

"Tiger!?" Sakura exclaimed as she found them very unappealing.

Gohan crawled away as the animal licked it chops since it seemingly found its next meal.

"C'mon, Gohan! Do something!" Naruto pressured his friend.

"From what it looks like Gohan hasn't been training so he can't really do much." Sakura reminded the blonde as she could sympathize with the young half-saiyan as she was quite timid herself when she was his age. It was only thanks to Ino that she became more confident.

"I know but it's so weird seeing Gohan not being able to defend himself." Naruto said.

"Yeah…I have to wonder what changed Gohan from being this scared little kid to the confident warrior we know now." Sasuke wondered as he remembered how he and Itachi would chase after cats with Granny Cat when he was the age Gohan was here in these memories.

"I know, play dead!" Gohan thought before closing his eyes as the tiger walked up to Gohan before licking him, eliciting a giggle from the boy before making his way off.

But not without his hat….

Gohan woke up, thankful that he was in One Piece, before noticing a certain part of him was missing.

"Wha!? Oh no, my hat is gone!" Gohan exclaimed before breaking out into a fit of tears before suddenly running off after the tiger, leaving the members of Team Seven rather dumbfounded.

"….Talk about a quick change of heart…" Naruto muttered.

"Gohan always was a strange one." Sasuke sighed.

"MY HAT!" Gohan wailed chasing after the tiger as the tiger ran for its life.

"GIMME BACK MY HAT! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Gohan shouted as he ran through bush after bush, tree after tree, rock after rock to catch the animal.

"Whoa! Look at Gohan go!" Naruto exclaimed with wide blank eyes.

"He really is something!" Sakura said before noticing they were coming to the end of a cliff.

"Look out you idiot!" Sasuke said as Gohan ran straight off the cliff not realizing until it was too late as he began falling.

"Gohan!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait, are we gonna fall too!?" Naruto asked before jumping into Sasuke's arms, Scooby Doo style.

"It's a memory so we won't be affected dumbass." Sasuke deadpanned before dropping Naruto on his ass.

"Jerkass…" Naruto muttered, rubbing his sore bottom as Team Seven walked down the air like it was a flight of stairs.

Much to Team Seven's disbelief, Gohan was saved by his monkey tail-like appendage.

"He has a tail!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled, surprised at what they saw as Sasuke deadpanned at the two.

"You two are that slow that you didn't even notice it until now?" Sasuke sighed. While Sasuke should've been more surprised, with all the things that are in the ninja world, he supposed this wouldn't be too out of the ordinary.

"Uh…" Sakura began.

"Yeah." Naruto sheepishly answered as Sasuke sighed at the two.

At this, Gohan was beginning to wake up. Soon Gohan began to wonder around the woods all by his lonesome self as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Aww…this is so sad. Poor little guy…" Sakura frowned as she wished she could scoop the young boy in his arms and hug him but unfortunately this was only a memory and she could do nothing.

"Yeah…I know the feeling…" Naruto sighed, remembering how he once went into the woods for training before meeting the Third Hokage as a result.

Gohan soon smiled as he came across a small bird resting on a tree branch.

"Hey! You're a pretty bird!" Gohan smiled as he made his way across to where the bird was, careful not to tip over the branch.

"Do you have a name? I'm Gohan." Gohan smiled as the bird didn't seem to notice him before flying off.

"Huh? Hey wait!" Gohan protested before the branch fell off the small cliff it was on, as Gohan fell with it, being able to stay afloat only with the branch.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Gohan begged as it looked like he was severely close to drowning as Team Seven could only watch in horror.

"Gohan!" Sakura yelled as Naruto summoned three shadow clones that attempted to reach Gohan, only to pass right through him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Like before this is only a memory and we can't do anything." Sasuke clenched his fists, upset how he could do nothing….

Thankfully….

"Gohan!" The voice of Goku yelled, getting the attention of everyone.

"It's my dad!" Gohan happily gasped.

"Gohan! Don't worry, I'll be right there!" Goku said as he flew on his Flying Nimbus as he attempted to reach the four year old before coming across a ravine that Gohan unexpectedly entered as Goku was forced to go airborne.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Help…I…." Gohan could say no more before the edge of the water fall came as he slowly fell off the log.

"No! At that rate and distance, he'd drown and die on the spot!" Sasuke said as he was about to go in his pocket for ninja wire only to remember that he was practically useless here.

However much to the dismay of the Team, Gohan suddenly vanished before landing on a tree branch high above the water fall.

Gohan blinked before sniffling and wailing loudly.

"Help! I can't get down!" Gohan wailed as Team Seven were relieved to see their friend okay.

"Uh…I don't…know…what to say?" Sakura blinked.

"Well at least he's okay." Naruto sighed in relief.

"But just how did he manage to get control of himself later?" Sasuke pondered as Goku arrived on his Flying Nimbus before Gohan happily jumped in his father's arms.

"How…did…you….?" Goku wondered before looking at his son.

"Did you jump?" Goku asked before shrugging, relieved his son was alright.

"Daddy….I lost my hat." Gohan moaned before Goku dumped his hat on his son.

"What? Silly, no you didn't! Now c'mon, let's get you home and cleaned up so we can go and meet some of my old friends, how does that sound?" Goku suggested with a smile as Gohan happily nodded.

Soon Team Seven watched as Gohan happily returned home with Goku before the two ate and cleaned up before they made their way to where Goku's friends were, courtesy of the Flying Nimbus.

"Man I wanna ride that cloud!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I highly doubt you could." Sakura said.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Call it a hunch." Sasuke answered before the Team noticed a small Pink House with the name "Kame House" on it come up in the distance.

"Alright, here's we are!" Goku smiled before the cloud came down on the island as Goku and Gohan got off the cloud and made their way inside.

"Thanks Nimbus!" Goku thanked the puffy yellow cloud before making his way to the house.

"Hello? Anybody inside?" Goku asked as the Team noticed three people come outside. One was Krillin from the last memory, the other was a woman with blue hair and the last was an elderly man with sunglasses.

"Goku!" The woman smiled.

"Hi!" Goku greeted. It was then the three noticed Gohan in Goku's arms.

"So who's the kid?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, you trying to make some extra money babysitting or something?" Krillin asked.

"He's my son." Goku smiled, looking at his son as the three looked lost for words.

"Your son?" Krillin asked.

"Oh Goku, he's adorable!" Bulma swooened.

"Say Hi, Gohan." Goku said.

"Hello, everyone." Gohan shyly bowed as everyone did the same.

"Gohan, this is Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma." Goku introduced his friends to Gohan who smiled at them as Bulma kneeled down to his height.

"And how old are you, Gohan?" Bulma smiled.

"I'm four ma'am!" Gohan answered.

"They grow up so fast." Naruto laughed.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up? A fighter like your dad?" Bulma asked.

"I wanna be a great scholar!" Gohan answered as Sasuke snorted.

"And look how that went down." Sasuke snorted.

Soon the Team watched as Gohan played with Turtle, a site they found to be completely adorable before Goku's features suddenly hardened.

"What the!?" Goku asked as his friends looked to him in surprise.

"What's wrong Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Up there! Who is that?" Goku asked.

"It's not Piccolo is it?" Krillin asked as the new visitor touched down on the small island.

The new visitor had long spiky hair and had bizarre brownish armor with a bizarre green piece of glass on his eye.

"Uh….who the hell is this weirdo?" Sakura asked, taken aback with his bizarre appearance.

"You got me." Replied a very confused Naruto as the new comer smiled at Goku.

"Well I must say it's been a while but you certainly look like your father." The man said as Goku raised an eyebrow, obviously not knowing who this newcomer was.

"Kakarot, what the hell have you been doing all of these years!?" The man glared as he pointed at Goku.

Goku looked to his friends in confusion who looked just as lost as he was as Gohan ran behind his father's leg.

"Kakarot? That sounds like carrots." Naruto muttered.

"Look dude, I dunno if you're drunk or not but why don't I show you off the is-"Krillin tried to reason before he was suddenly smacked into Kame House!

"Krillin!" Goku, Naruto and Sakura all yelled.

"Just what the hell!?" Sasuke tried to say before everyone noticed the tail swinging from the man's lower region.

"Well, now do you remember me?" The man asked as Goku glared at the newcomer.

"Like I said I don't know who you are!" Goku tried arguing before the man gasped in realization.

"Kakarot, your tail!? What happened to it!?" The man demanded.

"Uh…excuse me?" Goku asked.

"Answer me! Now!" The man yelled.

"It was cut off a long time ago!" Goku answered.

"You fool…..well one last question, did you ever hit your head when you were young?" The man asked.

"Yeah. A long time ago." Goku replied as the man growled before regaining his composure.

"I see. Well allow me to refresh your memory! I am Raditz, your older brother! And you are a Saiyan of the Planet Vegeta like me!" Raditz announced as everyone couldn't believe what they heard.

"Wait, he said Saiyan of Planet Vegeta?" Naruto asked.

"So that means Gohan and Goku are like…." Sakura tried to theorize.

"Yeah….Aliens…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Raditz continued.

Although that felt very weird to the leaf genin.

"And he's his older brother? He looks nothing like Goku or Gohan!" Naruto said as Sakura shrugged.

"Genetics I guess." Sakura answered.

"Wait, what are saiyans?" Bulma asked as Raditz snickered.

"You see we Saiyans are like planet brokers. We go to planets with high prices and scour them of any life on it while with planets such as these where the inhabitants are weak, we send one of our babies." Raditz explained as everyone felt equal amounts of disgust at what they heard.

"They sound like complete bastards! They're space pirates!" Naruto growled in disgust as Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. How could any adult be so cruel as to cast off an innocent baby?

"Although if you hadn't lost your tail this planet would've been done away with within a year or two at most." Raditz sighed as Goku scowled at his "brother".

"Look I don't care what you say I am! I'm Goku and this is my home! Now leave us alone!" Goku yelled as his friends offered similar words of agreement.

Raditz merely chuckled.

"Well sorry baby brother but I just can't do that. You see there aren't too many of us left. Although if you aren't willing to go, how about I take your son? Think of it as fellow uncle and nephew catch up bonding?" Raditz snickered as Team Seven growled at him.

"You leave him alone!" Naruto yelled as he summoned two shadow clones to attack and pummel Raditz only to faze right through him.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as Goku glared at him.

"No you don't!" Goku said as he tried to attack Raditz but was sent away flying easily.

"GOKU!" All of Team Seven yelled as they looked to see Goku in the sand, holding his stomach in agony as none were more horrified than Gohan.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled as he tried running to his dad's side before he was roughly picked up.

"Gohan!" Sakura yelled as she tried running to him only to pass through him.

"Now as I was trying to say, I'll be taking your son with me, brother. Although if you want to see him again, rack up a hundred people on this beach by tomorrow. If not well…let's just say it'll be lights out for your brat." Raditz grinned as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Fire!" Sasuke was about to use before realizing this was a memory.

"Remember! Tomorrow Kakarot!" Raditz laughed before taking Gohan and soaring through the sky.

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled before the scene suddenly changed to the middle of a field.

"Where's Gohan?" Sakura asked as she looked to see Gohan hiding behind a truck.

"Big meanie…I hate him!" Gohan sniffled as Team 7 nodded in agreement.

"You and me both." Sasuke said.

"I still wonder how such a bastard can be related to Gohan!" Naruto demanded before everyone looked to see Raditz casually lift the truck with his hand, not looking the slightest bit pleased.

Gohan then sobbed as Raditz harshly picked him up by the back of his collar.

"Will you shut up brat!?" Raditz demanded as Gohan ignored him.

"Okay fine. You can sit in there until you shut up!" Raditz yelled before throwing Gohan in his space pod.

"Asshole!" Sakura growled.

"Yeah, don't throw Gohan like he's a pair of meat!" Naruto growled as Sasuke seriously considering going for one of his kunais as Gohan was defenseless, cramped in this space.

The Team continued to watch their friend cry before the sound of Goku screaming was heard.

"Is that Goku!?" Naruto asked as they could hear his sounds of agony through the confine of where Gohan was cramped.

"What's that bastard doing to him!?" Sakura asked as Gohan wiped his eyes as Sasuke could see something building with Gohan.

He couldn't just sit here while his daddy was suffering! NO!

Before any of Team Seven knew it, Gohan busted right through Raditz's space pod before touching down.

"It's you!?" Raditz exclaimed as the Team looked to see a beaten Goku under Raditz's foot as Piccolo was lacking an arm.

"Goku!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the jovial man as Sakura cringed at Piccolo's arm stump.

"What happened to them?" Sasuke asked as Piccolo pointed out how Gohan was standing there.

"G-Gohan! Daddy can't get up right now. Run away!" Goku ordered as Gohan continued sniffling before a sudden red aura enveloped the toddler.

"What the!?" Sasuke exclaimed as the aura only got bigger.

"Leave…my dad….ALONE!" Gohan yelled before lunging himself right at Raditz and headbutted him dead in the chest.

"Is that Raditz guy still alive!?" Naruto asked.

"If he is, it's a miracle!" Sakura said before Gohan suddenly landed on the ground.

He rubbed his sore head before noticing his dad was on the ground.

"Daddy?" Gohan teared up as Goku looked lost for words before screaming out "No!"

Gohan and Team Seven looked to see Raditz looming over him like a snake would be to a rat.

"Stay away!" Goku yelled as Raditz ignored him.

"Hey brat, what happened to all that power you had?" Raditz growled as Gohan nearly fell on himself.

"W-what power?" Gohan stammered.

"Again!?" Naruto exclaimed, remembering the fight against Garlic Jr.

"Oh I'll SHOW you what power!" Raditz yelled before slamming his fist into Gohan's head, knocking him out, blacking out the memory entirely.

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto shouted at the void.

"How could anyone be so heartless as to hurt their own family!?" Sakura practically sobbed as Sasuke was silent.

Soon the memory came back with Gohan suddenly being submerged in water.

"Get up kid, it's time to begin your training." The rough voice of Piccolo commanded as Gohan looked to see Piccolo looking down on him.

"So this is Piccolo?" Naruto asked, as he was suddenly reminded of how grumpy Hiruzen could be.

"Talk about a blunt way to start your training." Sasuke shook his head as Gohan looked at Gohan in disbelief.

"Huh? Who are you? Where's my daddy?" Gohan asked as he tried searching for his daddy to no avail.

"Wait, where is Goku!?" Naruto asked as he suddenly had a bad idea of what happened while Gohan was out.

"It may be possible that…." Sasuke dismally said as Naruto immediately realized what Sasuke was getting at.

"No way! Goku can't be…gone!" Naruto felt himself choke up as Gohan began wailing for Goku to come save him.

"Gohan…." Sakura frowned, wanting to comfort the four year old as he continued crying.

"That's enough! More crying and I'll give you something to cry about!" Piccolo yelled as Gohan's crying turned to small sniffles.

"Asshole! Don't talk to him like that!" Sakura yelled at Piccolo as Gohan wiped his eyes.

"Good. Now about your father, he's dead." Piccolo bluntly said as Team Seven all winced at the impersonal way Gohan learned about his father's death.

"Damn it! That bastard really killed him!" Naruto yelled as he punched the air.

"Sasuke…." Naruto muttered sadly as Gohan sniffled.

"D-daddy…." Gohan teared up as Sasuke's heart went out to Gohan. Children that young shouldn't lose their parents.

"Don't you dare cry! I won't ask you again!" Piccolo threatened as Gohan wiped his eyes.

"Now I'm sure you know about the Dragon Balls. Your friends will most likely definitely use them to bring Goku back to life." Piccolo explained.

"Like I thought." Sasuke nodded.

"However there will be two more even powerful Saiyans than the one you met today coming in one year's time. And that's where you come in." Piccolo said as Gohan stared at the Namekian in amazement.

"What do you mean? How?" Gohan asked as Piccolo grinned before grabbing Gohan's skull.

"What're you doing!?" Gohan demanded, kicking and screaming before Piccolo threw him to the huge rock before them, much to Team Seven's bewilderment.

"Is he insane!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Gohan cried before Gohan's expression turned serious as a mysterious aura enveloped the toddler before he destroyed the rock, leaving nothing behind.

"No….freaking…." Sakura's mouth gaped.

"Way…" Sasuke finished as Gohan once again had idea what happened as he stared in amazement.

"Now do you see? Your hidden power will be a valuable asset in helping defend this planet." Piccolo explained as Gohan meekly groaned.

"But I don't want to be a fighter…I wanna be a scholar…." Gohan whined.

"Enough whining! Your training starts now so take off your tunic!" Piccolo snapped having enough of Gohan's pessimism.

"Wow, good coach." Naruto rolled his eyes as Gohan did just that.

The Team then watched as Piccolo gave Gohan the ultimatum of a lifetime, if he can survive in the wild for six months, he would train the half-saiyan.

The catch? He would receive no aid from Piccolo and was basically on his own.

With all of this, Piccolo left, ignoring Gohan's cries.

Team Seven followed as Gohan tried to make the best of his situation before….

"A DINOSAUR!" Gohan yelled before he was suddenly chased by a huge dinosaur.

Team Seven watched the scene with feelings of a combination of humor and horror.

Thankfully Gohan was miraculously saved at the last second before vanishing away before the T-Rex could devour him.

Although this ended with Gohan ending up on a cliff several feet up to where Gohan would splat like humpty dumpty if he fell to the ground.

"You know….I can't even be surprised anymore…" Sakura sighed.

"Yeah…." Sasuke and Naruto agreed.

Soon over a day passed as Team Seven watched as Gohan held his empty stomach as it growled before he noticed a bright light above.

"Whoa! Look at how big the moon is!" Naruto marveled as Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned.

"Of course it is. It's the moon." Sasuke deadpanned as Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Listen you!" Naruto glared as Gohan marveled at the size of the moon.

"Whoa! Look at the moon! Look how big it i-"Gohan observed before he suddenly stopped much to the amazement of the Team.

"Gohan?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked before the three noticed as Gohan's eyes suddenly turned red.

"That….doesn't look good." Sasuke asked before the three became amazed as Gohan's muscles expanded before he was suddenly covered in fur as his tail became more pronounced before he suddenly grew several, several feet taller.

Yes, the change was instant. Gohan had become a great ape.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto and Sakura screamed in fear as Sasuke could barely speak as he couldn't believe what he had seen.

If that wasn't bizarre, Gohan fell off the cliff he was on before lunging and destroying everything as he fired several beams from his mouth.

"Holy shit!" Sakura yelled.

"Gohan!?" Naruto asked as he couldn't believe this great ape monster was his friend.

Thankfully before Gohan could do more damage, even destroy the world, the team barely managed to see Piccolo before he flew to where Gohan's tail was and he cut it off, thankfully returning Gohan to normal before he lost consciousness.

The team barely managed to use a beam on Gohan, giving him the same GI the team saw his father wear.

"Well…that…was intense…." Sasuke muttered.

"And…from what it looks like it looked like his tail can cause him to transform into an ape." Sakura observed.

"I wonder what would happen if Gohan could combine Super Saiyan with his Great Ape transformation?" Naruto asked as Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but share the same thoughts.

"It'd be so broken!" Sakura exclaimed.

"However let's just be thankful Gohan doesn't have his tail anymore." Sauske said as the memory slowly came back.

The Team then watched as Gohan learned to survive in the woods, even befriending a robot and a dinosaur as he was gaining more confidence. Team Seven was happy to see Gohan turning into the Gohan _they_ all knew.

They were horrified to how Gohan nearly drowned as he tried returning home to see his mother again but were thankful on how he was saved by a bunch of orphans. Although he unfortunately had to leave them before he was found by Piccolo. After which, the two continued their training with Piccolo slowly warming to Gohan before the two slowly formed a bond of student and teacher.

Soon the team watched as they trained in a nearby field.

"Attack!" Piccolo ordered as Gohan charged at Piccolo before he was suddenly electrocuted by Piccolo's eye beam.

"Gohan!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in concern as the team watched as Gohan fell to the ground, burnt like a crisp.

"Mr. Piccolo…you promised no eye beams…" Gohan pouted as Piccolo scowled at the five year old.

"And what if I did!? Never trust what your enemy has to say!" Piccolo scolded Gohan who gave him an innocent expression.

"Yeah but….you're not the enemy." Gohan innocently argued as Team Seven smiled at the younger version of their friend.

"Hehe, even as a toddler Gohan was such a softy." Sakura smiled.

"Heh, that guy." Sasuke smiled.

Soon the months passed before the day of the Saiyans arrived with Gohan wearing a white headband along with the same GI they were so used to seeing.

"Gohan, the day is here. Are you ready?" Piccolo asked his student who nodded fervently.

"Yes sir!" Gohan said with excitement.

However Team Seven looks up to see Krillin touch down as he and Gohan happily catch up with Krillin wondering how Gohan was still sane but Gohan revealed that Piccolo was actually a very benevolent person to be with.

Though things weren't all peaceful.

"Both of you! They're here!" Piccolo told the two small warriors before everyone looked up to see two men. One was a large brute like male wearing black and brown armor with a very smaller man with flame, black like hair wearing white and yellow armor with a blue bodysuit underneath.

"Those're the saiyans!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ya think?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Vegeta and Nappa touched down.

"So I take it you two are the Saiyans?" Piccolo asked, not even bothering to be subtle with his irritation of the two men in front of him.

"Hehe, that's right. And we were here for these 'Dragon Balls'. But to think we'd find a Namekian here is even more bizarre." Vegeta mused as everyone stared at Piccolo in confusion.

"Namekian?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Must be the planet where Piccolo's from." Sasuke theorized as Piccolo and the others in the memory were confused before he smirked.

"Heh, well thanks for the history lesson of me and my people. But we're not here to talk, we're here to fight!" Piccolo smirked before taking a fighting stance, "So go ahead and do what you came here to do!"

Vegeta smirked as Nappa took their power levels.

"You fools! Do you honestly think you can beat us with those weak power levels?" Nappa grinned as Vegeta shook his head.

"It's obvious they're hiding their power levels. Don't you remember that's how that useless piece of shit, Raditz, was taken out?" Vegeta chided his comrade as Nappa chortled.

"Right. But Green Man, you're not just gonna give us these Dragon Balls?" Nappa laughed as he knew what Piccolo's answer was.

"No way in hell." Piccolo scowled as the Saiyans shook their heads in mock pity.

"A shame. Nappa, prepare the Saibamen." Vegeta said before the team looked to see Nappa plant and summon several different small green amphibian like monsters.

"Gross!" Sakura groaned.

"They're definitely creepy!" Naruto agreed.

"Let's play a game with this. Our saibamen against these fools!" Vegeta smirked.

"Heh, sounds like a plan!" Nappa grinned.

"Heh, looks like the battle is starting." Sasuke smirked as the Team looked to see Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu touch down as well.

"Whoa, who's the little clown brat?" Naruto asked.

"That scar guy looks like a total scrub." Sasuke scoffed.

"And does that guy really have three eyes!?" Sakura cringed.

The battle soon started as sadly…..Yamcha was a casualty of the Saibamen as a result of letting his guard down. However, Krillin was able to soundly avenge the death of his friend.

Though…this led Nappa getting into the fray and as a result Tien and Chiaotzu were killed with Krillin and Piccolo barely being able to keep up with Nappa.

"Man this is bad! Three of them are out!" Naruto exclaimed in fear.

"Wait, where's Gohan?" Sakura asked as the Team looked to see Gohan standing by looking like he was about to wet himself.

"Gohan! What's wrong!?" Naruto asked as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"He's afraid…he honestly shouldn't be here…" Sasuke said as Piccolo was able to get a surprise hit on Nappa before sending Nappa right to Gohan.

"Attack Gohan! Attack!" Piccolo said as Gohan could only stare with eyes wide and mouths agape as the Team saw flashes of Tien's, Yamcha's and Chiaotzu's deaths before he ran off.

"Damn it!" Piccolo cheered as Krillin and Piccolo were able to hold Nappa off until Vegeta suddenly gave the team a three hour reprieve.

Why? In order to see if Goku was really as strong from his otherworld training as the others seem to believe.

"Honestly Gohan, all that training and you just cowered?" Piccolo asked not even bothering to hide the disappointment he had with his apprentice.

"Piccolo don't be too hard on him, he's only five." Krillin said as Piccolo turned away from Gohan.

"Honestly, if you're not going to fight, you might as well just go home to your mother!" Piccolo said sternly as Gohan couldn't argue as he started walking off.

Team Seven glared at Piccolo.

"What a dick!" Naruto growled.

"Yeah, he's just a kid!" Sakura added before a blast cut Gohan off from walking.

"Hey, don't get too scared kid! Your death's coming soon enough!" Nappa laughed as Gohan muttered something under his breath.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Huh? What was that?" Nappa snorted as Gohan growled.

"I SAID YOUR BATH SHOULD BE COMING TOO SINCE YOU SMELL!" Gohan yelled as Team 7 all snickered at Nappa and even Vegeta was laughing as well.

"Nice one Gohan!" Naruto laughed.

However….soon the three hours were up with Goku not coming….and if that wasn't bad enough….

"Nappa! That's enough! You can kill all of them now!" Vegeta announced much to the shock of everyone present.

"What!?" All of Team 7 demanded as Vegeta smirked.

"We don't need this Namekian anymore. We can just go to Planet Namek and use the Dragon Balls on their planet." Vegeta said as Nappa grinned.

"Heh, okay. Who'll be first?" Nappa asked as Krillin lunged at Nappa with a kick before even using a Destructo Disk, much to Naruto's amazement as he threw it and nearly killed him with it was it not for a warning from Nappa.

"Damn! So close!" Sakura cursed.

"How dare you cut my beautiful face!?" Nappa demanded as he charged Ki in his hand.

"Beautiful?" Sasuke snickered before he threw a Ki blast at Krillin, crippling him before making his way to Gohan where he knocked him to the side of a cliff.

However Gohan was able to kick Nappa in the face, sending him into a nearby boulder.

Coming up bloodied, Nappa growled.

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you!" Nappa yelled before throwing his Bomber DX at Gohan before he could even do anything.

"GOHAN!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as they tried to push Gohan out of their way but to no avail as they only passed through him.

Much to everyone's amazement Piccolo actually jumped in front of Gohan as he took the brunt of the attack.

"Piccolo!" Sasuke said as Piccolo screamed in agony before the attack died down.

Piccolo was covered in purple blood as his GI was in tatters before he fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Naruto covered his mouth as the team looked over to see Piccolo's condition.

"He…won't make it…" Sakura screwed her eyes as tears started to fall.

But none were more heartbroken than Gohan.

"W…why would you….save me!?" Gohan practically demanded as Piccolo smiled despite the pain he was in.

"To think…the once evil demon king Piccolo….would protect some kid….how sad…heh….Gohan….thank you….for being…my first friend…." Piccolo muttered before his eyes closed…signifying that he had indeed died.

"Piccolo….that guy…" Naruto teared up as Sakura cried in her hand.

Although Sasuke's expression was stoic he genuinely felt for the half-saiyan.

Gohan soon screamed in rage before he gave a death glare to Nappa.

"MASENKO!" Gohan yelled as he cupped his hands together as he tried firing the beam at Nappa in an attempt to avenge his master.

But…it was all in vain before Gohan fell to his knees.

"Haha, don't worry! I'll give you a nice space under my boot!" Nappa smirked.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Naruto yelled.

Thankfully before Nappa could crush Gohan's skull, Goku swooped in and saved Gohan, via his Nimbus Cloud.

"Goku!" Naruto and Sakura happily exclaimed as Team 7 noticed how Goku looked slightly more muscular than he did before with a different symbol on the back of his GI.

Goku soon gave Senzu Beans to Gohan and Krillin, restoring their power before Goku gave Nappa his just desserts, much to the happiness of Team 7.

However, Vegeta soon disposed of Nappa for his uselessness, much to the dismay of Team 7.

"What the!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"He just killed his own comrade!" Sakura yelled.

Team 7 may have hated Nappa for his actions but to think someone who was his comrade could have just killed him so easily?

"This Vegeta guy…." Sasuke glared at Vegeta.

Goku, after saving Gohan and Krillin, stared at Vegeta before deciding he would deal with Vegeta.

"But Goku! That's just crazy! You saw what he did!" Krillin said.

"Yeah but with my training I should be able to handle him!" Goku smirked.

"Daddy…." Gohan teared up as Goku pat his head.

"Son, tell you what. After this, we'll go fishing like old times. How's that sound?" Goku smiled as Gohan teared up before smiling.

"Okay!" Gohan gave a teary smile.

"Good luck Goku." Krillin warned his best friend before he flew off with the evil Saiyan Prince.

After staring in at where Goku flew off, Gohan and Krillin soon flew to Kame House before deciding to go to where Goku was, as Gohan felt something was wrong.

As the two made their way to where Goku was, Team Seven were horrified at what they saw.

"Goku!" Naruto yelled as they all saw Goku practically being crushed to death by Vegeta who was now a great ape.

"Let him go!" Sakura yelled as she tried throwing a Kunai at Vegeta's tail only for it to pass through.

"Well, if it isn't Kakarot's son? Did you come to say goodbye to your father sonny?" Vegeta smirked as Gohan glared.

"Let him go!" Gohan yelled as he got into a fighting stance. However, Vegeta soon shrunk down to his normal tiny height, thanks to Yajirobe.

Vegeta, not taking this too well, attacked Krillin, Gohan and Goku, but in order to protect those he had left, Gohan challenged Vegeta and tried attacking Vegeta as Goku revealed his trump card to defeat Vegeta; the Spirit Bomb.

However…

"Damn it! No matter what Gohan comes up with, he can't get that bastard Vegeta!" Naruto growled as Vegeta slowly walked to Gohan who was laying bloodied and battered.

"Hehe so much potential yet it still isn't enough." Vegeta laughed as he was all but ready to end this fight.

However…

"GET DOWN!" Krillin yelled as he threw the volley ball sized spirit bomb.

"What's that!?" Sakura asked.

"It looks powerful!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Much to the team's amazement, Vegeta actually dodged the Spirit Bomb.

"Gohan! If you're pure of heart, the Spirit Bomb won't hurt you. Since you're pure of heart, just throw it back!" Goku told his son via telepathy.

Without much argument, Gohan did just that before he knocked it back, sending Vegeta flying high into the sky before he landed straight down on the ground.

Though…everyone was quick to assume he was dead.

"At least the world won't have to look at his ugly face." Krillin said before Naruto chortled.

"Burn!" Sakura giggled before Vegeta's one eye opened.

"Who's face is ugly!?" Vegeta demanded as he struggled back to his feet.

"What's it take to kill this guy!?" Sakura asked in annoyance as he sent everyone flying with a very powerful exploding attack.

However much to everyone's bewilderment, Gohan's tail suddenly grew back!

Vegeta, noticing this tried to kill Gohan but however….Gohan's transformation began again and the change was instant.

"This is the last thing they needed!" Sasuke growled as Great Ape Gohan went on a rampage, but with the encouragement from his father he was able to regain some semblance of sanity as he was actually able to get some hits on Vegeta before the Saiyan prince was able to cut his tail but not without Gohan practically falling on Vegeta, ending the memory.

* * *

"Well….that was one interesting memory…" Sasuke muttered as the other members of Team Seven couldn't even put into words at what they saw.

"Wow…to think that scary Great Ape transformation was what defeated that Vegeta guy." Naruto said as Sakura frowned.

"But poor Gohan…he lost so many of his friends that day…." Sakura looked down as Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I'm…thinking this Namek place Vegeta mentioned was how they might get revived." Sasuke said.

"You think?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think that sounds probable." Sakura said before the next memory came.

Team Seven looked to see Goku, Krillin and Gohan being taken to the hospital.

Although the atmosphere was very sad due to nearly every Z-Fighter being killed, Krillin was able to instill hope in everyone in the fact of Namek also having Dragon Balls to use. With their hopes revived, Planet Namek was their next destination.

After everyone was healed up, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma made their way to Namek with Goku staying behind due to his injuries before way more serious.

After a small detour with a fake Planet Namek, the group finally made their way to the _real_ Planet Namek.

"Whoa! Look at how beautiful this planet is!" Sakura gushed.

"Yeah! The skies are green and look at all those moons!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes as Sasuke silently took in the scenery as Gohan, Krillin and Bulma also did much.

However all wasn't peaceful with the Saiyan space ship of Vegeta raining down from the skies.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the threat of the intergalactic tyrant Frieza loomed in the air as Team Seven could only watch in horror as the memory shifted as Frieza, along with his henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria, tormented a village.

"My god….this is so cruel…." Sakura teared up at the ruthless carnage.

"And those are kids that bastard is attacking!" Naruto growled in rage.

Sasuke only silently stared as he was internally pissed. It was way too similar too similar to the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

Thankfully, Gohan was the one to speak out as he attacked and even got in a hit on Dodoria.

"STOP IT!" Gohan yelled as he kicked Dodoria into a nearby Namekian house, saving the life of a certain Namekian child who looked to be around his age.

"Thank you!" Naruto thanked, wishing he could've been the one to have kicked that bastard's face in.

With Krillin serving as a distraction, Krillin and Gohan were able to get away with the Namekian child they saved in tow. The Namekian Child's name was revealed to be Dende.

With a new friend, Gohan was soon introduced to the ancient Namek Guru who awakened Gohan's hidden powers. In exchange for Gohan's heroic attitude, he and Krillin were granted the Namekian Dragon Ball so it wouldn't fall into Frieza's evil hands.

Unfortunately Gohan and Krillin soon found themselves having to deal with Vegeta before the hideous Ginyu Force was called.

"Oh great, more clowns!" Naruto growled in frustration as Ginyu was able to take the Dragon Balls without anyone noticing.

"I'll take these Dragon Balls to Frieza. The rest of you stay and play with our new friends." Ginyu smirked before flying off.

"That bastard!" Sakura growled as Guldo first stepped up to deal with Gohan and Krillin.

Though they were able to narrowly score a win with Guldo, Recoome was even more of a problem than Nappa was.

He was able to defeat Krillin easily and even with the increased power Vegeta had gained that was nowhere near enough.

"Oh no! Now Gohan's left all alone!" Sakura gasped in horror.

"If Vegeta can't do it, Gohan doesn't have a hope in hell in winning." Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"It's the truth!" Sasuke sharply said as the Team helplessly watched as poor little Gohan put everything he had but in the end it wasn't enough as his neck ended up getting broken as a result of his effort, blackening out the memory as Team Seven were speechless as they stared into the void.

"He…..he…" Naruto stammered.

"I don't understand how that didn't kill him…." Sakura muttered.

"Goku most likely saved him…" Sasuke thought before the memory suddenly became vivid again as Goku held his son who looked okay, despite the blood on his face.

"D-dad! You're here!" Gohan exclaimed as Goku wiped his son off.

"Of course. Now why don't you leave all of this to me?" Goku winked before giving Recoome a serious expression who charged him like a wild bull before Goku literally one shot him in the gut.

Not even a challenge…

"Whoa! Goku took that guy out in one blow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just what the hell kind of training did Goku do?" Sasuke asked.

Gohan and Krillin soon had these same thoughts before the big cheese himself Captain Ginyu touched down as Goku ordered Gohan and Krillin to find Bulma and the Dragon Balls.

Albeit reluctantly the two left.

After some time passed with the two finding Bulma, they were soon reunited with Goku. Who was with Jeice for a bizarre reason until it was revealed that Ginyu had swapped bodies with Goku!

"That sounds like a Yamanaka ability!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shit…" Sakura shook her head.

As Gohan, reluctantly, and Krillin both fought their beloved comrade, Vegeta in the end got the defeat on Ginyu as Ginyu tried swapping bodies with Vegeta only to get thwarted with a frog in the end, courtesy of Goku.

"You know…I'm not gonna question it anymore…" Sakura sighed.

With Goku being put in a rejuvenation chamber, Gohan and Krillin were given new armor in exchange for allying themselves with Vegeta in trying to defeat Frieza.

Although this didn't stop Krillin and Gohan from trying to escape with the Dragon Balls and trying to revive their fallen allies.

"Haha! Serves that bastard right!" Naruto chortled.

And with that the Namekian Dragon Porunga was summoned.

"Whoa! That is a big ass Dragon!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed simultaneously as Sasuke could only stare agape at the reptile.

However….Gohan and Co. were able to get Piccolo revived…before Vegeta found out and before anything else could be done the Dragon Balls died.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Frieza had come!

"Oh great!" Sakura groaned.

"Things just went from worse to worser!" Naruto clenched his fists.

"That's not even a word but just watch the memory." Sasuke said as everyone felt fear in their hearts.

After all this was the ruler of the universe.

Although Vegeta was able to match Frieza in his first form, Frieza revealed that he had a second form.

Team Seven could only watch in horror as Frieza transformed into a huge monster with ox-like horns.

"Holy shit…" Naruto said in awe.

Frieza in his second form was able to impale Krillin with his horns before being stopped by a very irate and enraged Gohan.

Although Gohan soon found himself under the foot of Frieza.

"Gohan!" Sakura yelled.

"Fire sty-"Sasuke cut himself off remembering he could do nothing.

Thankfully Gohan was saved by a revived Krillin, thanks to Dende's healing before Dende did the same to Gohan.

"Whoa…just like I heard Tsunade could do…" Sakura said.

"Makes me wish we had our own Dende!" Naruto grinned as Piccolo soon came as Piccolo easily bested Frieza in his second form.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Piccolo!" Sakura cheered before her heart dropped as Frieza soon ascended to his third form.

"Geez…how many forms does this guy have!?" Naruto yelled in irritation as Frieza easily defeated Piccolo.

Although after a Zenkai Boost from Krillin, Vegeta was able to tango with the 3rd form of Frieza before Frieza revealed his final, original form.

"That's his final form…he looks so…." Sakura drawled on.

"Smaller? Weaker?" Sasuke finished for Sakura.

Frieza's first order of business was eliminating Dende.

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled as he tried charging Frieza only to phase right through him.

"His healing abilities are a danger for Frieza regardless of how powerful he is." Sasuke acknowledged as the memories continued.

Frieza soon battled with Vegeta only to torture him as Team Seven along with everyone else could watch in horror and disgust.

"I hate that Vegeta prick but this is too much!" Naruto yelled.

Thankfully Goku soon touched down before Frieza could finish Vegeta and easily deflected what Frieza soon sent his way.

However…with Vegeta's talk of a Super Saiyan, Vegeta's life was soon snuffed out…as Vegeta sobbed to Goku not to let what Frieza did with him happen to anyone else….the proud Saiyan prince died.

"That bastard!" Naruto growled.

"He's the last of his kind…" Sasuke said with sympathy in his eyes. Him and Goku were truly alike….

With the promise of defeating Frieza for all of his innocent victims, Goku soon charged battle with Frieza.

Although the battle started off in Goku's favor, Frieza was quickly catching up in besting Goku to the point where Goku was able to defeat Frieza thankfully with the help of a Spirit Bomb.

"Alright! It's finally over!" Naruto cheered.

Although it wasn't….

Frieza had miraculously survived!

"What are all these space liens made up of!?" Naruto growled, slightly annoyed at how durable Frieza and Vegeta were.

His first order of business was too quickly shoot Piccolo in the chest.

Before anyone could even acknowledge what happened, Frieza soon levitated Krillin into the air before making him explode from the inside out!

"Krillin!" Sakura covered her mouth in horror.

That had did for Goku who was already mad with Piccolo's supposed death before a bright light enveloped Goku, turning the memory yellow for a second before Goku had indeed become a Super Saiyan!

"Wow…Gohan was sure right in saying becoming one of those required the pain of loss." Sasuke said as Goku ordered Gohan to take Piccolo, find Bulma and the ship and get off the planet.

Though this didn't stop the team from being unnerved with Goku's change in demeanor.

With a heavy heart, Gohan left.

Eventually he ran into Bulma who he took back to the ship along with Piccolo although he noticed something off.

"I can't sense my dad's energy anymore!" Gohan exclaimed.

"What!? Don't tell me Goku fell to that bastard!" Naruto growled as he punched the floor in the memory only for his fist to phase through.

"Goku…" Bulma teared up before noticing Gohan opening the door to the ship.

"Gohan! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Bulma demanded as Gohan looked back at her with a smile.

"Bulma…I'm going…..I don't think dad's dead…" Gohan said without even looking back at her.

"Gohan! Your dad wouldn't want this!" Bulma tried reasoning with the five year old before he smiled at her.

"My dad wouldn't give up. So I'm going. Thank you for everything!" Gohan smiled before going out of the ship.

"Gohan! You can't!" Sakura tried yelling.

"Idiot." Sasuke said though Naruto caught hints of a smile on his face.

Gohan soon caught up with Frieza who smirked.

"Well if it isn't that Monkey's son. Yeah I just got done with that chimp father of yours. How lucky that his son is here with me!" Frieza exclaimed in glee at getting all of these saiyans out of his non existent hair.

Gohan only channeled his Ki in rage before flying off from Frieza.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like he's trying to stall for time." Sasuke said as Gohan looked back to see if he outran Frieza before he found the tyrant right in front of him.

"Darn it!" Gohan growled as he tried fighting the tyrant and he was able to get in some hits on Frieza before Frieza powered up.

"Without your dad, what hope have you?" Frieza snickered as Gohan closed his eyes before a bright light glowed from the sea below.

This revealing a Super Saiyan Goku, without his shirt.

"Daddy!" Gohan smiled.

"Didn't I tell you to get off this planet?" Goku asked as Gohan nodded, knowing this wasn't a time to argue.

"Be safe!" Gohan said before flying off.

Soon enough he suddenly vanished before appearing right on earth.

Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relief that Gohan made it out okay.

Although the atmosphere wasn't entirely happy as Guru had passed away. But not without transferring his abilities to Elder Moori.

As an extra bomb shell to all of this it turns out….Namek had exploded with Frieza dying.

Although….Goku had also died as a result…

Though everyone thought of using the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Goku, this idea was shot down with the fact of though even Goku and Krillin could be revived, they'd be revived where they died with was in the empty vacuum of space where they would only die again.

"D-daddy…" Gohan teared up as a harsh laughter from Vegeta was heard before he touched down in front of everyone.

"Heh! Now that that clown is gone, I can take over the throne as the prince of Saiyans! Though what to do about his son? Take him out so he doesn't do the same to me one day?" Vegeta smirked as Team Seven growled at him.

"He'd sooner die than serve you." Sasuke growled wishing he could use his new jutsu on this shithead.

"Don't sweat it kid. You can serve under someone that's actually great!" Vegeta sneered.

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled before Vegeta tripped him.

"Wanna challenge me, brat? I wouldn't recommend it." Vegeta laughed as Gohan growled.

"My dad will be back!" Gohan yelled as he was able to get in a few hits on him.

"Shoulda hit him more." Naruto muttered.

Vegeta wiped his mouth before glaring at Gohan.

"You just did it now kid!" Vegeta said before flying up high as Gohan soon followed.

However….Round 2 ended up badly for Gohan as Vegeta easily caught him off guard before nearly pummeling his face in.

"Gohan!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke's hand charged with lightning before he calmed himself without a word before Vegeta sent Gohan flying to the ground.

"Fool…" Vegeta smirked as he readied his hand with Ki before Piccolo appeared right behind him.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Piccolo growled as Vegeta glared at Gohan before flying off to a nearby tree.

After Gohan was healed, Vegeta soon told the idea of using Goku and Krillin's souls as a means to revive them as everyone was overjoyed as Gohan, getting over the previous fight, held his hand out for a handshake which was harshly slapped away by Vegeta.

"Yeah I doubt he did that out of the kindness of his own heart." Sasuke sighed as the memory shifted to the outside of Capsule Corp where Porunga was summoned.

The Team then watched as Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were revived before the scene shifted again to where Krillin was revived.

Although….when they tried reviving Goku….

"I cannot grant that wish as the one called Goku is still alive." Porunga announced in its huge deep voice.

"B-but why?" Gohan asked.

"He said it is to better control his powers…" Porunga explained as the memory ended.

* * *

Whew!

Okay so pretty long chapter, huh?

Yeah like I said earlier I'm SO sorry again but better now than ever! Especially since I ALWAYS make sure to reach my dates and I made sure to achieve the dates I make for chapters that I to be delayed.

Hey at least I tell you guys! XD

So yeah, this chapter covered the Saiyan and Frieza Saga memories. Now I know some of you might notice a good deal of this chapter was me summarizing some stuff with Team Seven reacting afterwards. The reason being is because like I said, this chapter was longer than I anticipated and with the Saiyan and Frieza sagas being 107 episodes long….yeah.

This chapter is already 25 pages long and if I took ver batum EVERY SINGLE LINE then this chapter would've been delayed AGAIN.

But next chapter we won't have this problem as the next chapter will be the finale of this small mini arc so look forward to it then coming next Thursday, February 14th!

Til then stay safe and happy! ^_^


	25. Rise and Fall

You know today would be the perfect day for a special Valentine's Day chapter but I'll just stick with staying with the memory arc! XD

Hope you all don't mind! XP And with all that said, let's dive right into the chapter! ^_^

P.S: I think my favorite thing to write is Team 7's disdain of Vegeta XD Yeah they don't like him that much XP

* * *

As Team Seven stood in the void waiting for the other memory, Naruto decided to speak up.

"You know something? With everything we've seen, I'm just wondering how Gohan has managed to keep himself sane." Naruto said getting the attention of his two teammates.

"Yeah, you definitely have a point. Between nearly being killed as a baby crashing into a tree, being kidnapped by a bunch of monsters, being kidnapped by his 'uncle', losing his father, being kidnapped by a scary goblin looking guy, being left in the wild for a year, watching his friends die viciously, getting his neck broken and nearly losing his father again only for his father to stay away, I'm wondering how the hell can Gohan stay so cheerful?" Sakura asked as her heart truly went out for her Saiyan friend.

"Seriously, Gohan could write an entire book on his life so far. And the sad thing…it's not even over yet." Sasuke solemnly said before the memory came to with Gohan being in his room as he lifted back in his seat.

"Dad…where are you? It's been a whole year." Gohan said.

"A year!?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"Just what the heck could've kept Goku away for so long?" Sasuke pondered before the room to his door opened.

"Gohan, I have someone for you to meet." Chichi smiled as she gestured to a man besides her. He had a Chinese styled outfit with glasses and a big afro.

Team Seven deadpanned at the sight of him.

"Who the hell is this loser?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Meet your new tutor." Chichi introduced as the man cleared his throat.

"Yes, my name is Mr. Shu. And I specialize in everyone, even the slow children." Mr. Shu said in a voice that the three teens found extremely annoying.

"Slow? This guy?" Sasuke snorted.

"My Gohan is not slow, Mr. Shu." Chichi glared at the man who paid her no mind.

"Well regardless, shall we get started?" Mr Shu asked as Chichi lost her anger before turning to her son.

"Well Gohan, do your best!" Chichi smiled at her son before taking her leave.

"Yep, I don't like this guy." Naruto eye rolled.

"Same." Sasuke and Sakura nodded as Gohan went through several problems in his workbook while Mr. Shu was blatantly going out of his way to mark every problem Gohan worked through, wrong.

Team Seven felt themselves disliking Mr. Shu more and more with every second they were forced to spend with him.

"What an annoying dumbass." Sakura sighed wishing she could sock this guy in the face.

"Wrong again. Honestly how can you become a scholar when you make little mistakes?" Mr. Shu sighed irritably as Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Mistakes are to learn from." Gohan muttered before Mr. Shu suddenly whacked Gohan's back with a whip.

"How dare you!?" Mr. Shu yelled as Team Seven couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"How dare you back talk me!? Do you know who you're talking too!? I am Mr. Shu!" Mr. Shu yelled as Team Seven felt themselves hate him even more.

"Can I sock this guy in the head?" Naruto asked, getting sick of Mr. Shu.

"It's a memory dumbass." Sasuke sighed though he wished the same thing.

Much to the team's dismay the memory suddenly morphed before they found themselves on the edge of the mountainside.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares? At least we don't have to see that Mr. Shu prick anymore." Sakura said as they noticed Gohan walking out of his mountain home before they noticed a very familiar figure!

"Hey son!" Everyone turned to see no one other than Goku clad in his trademark orange GI.

"Hey, it's Goku!" Naruto happily waved as Sasuke smirked.

"Took him a while." Sasuke smirked as Gohan happily ran to his father before tackling him in a teary hug.

"Haha, it's okay, son. I missed you!" Goku hugged his son back before putting Gohan on his shoulder before Chichi ran out before she started crying happy tears at the sight of her husband.

"Goku…you…." Chichi wiped her eyes happily as Goku smiled his trademark grin.

"Haha sorry it took so long, Chi! I shouldn't have taken that left turn by Mars." Goku said before walking through the window.

"Well you won't get your feast if you go through the window. You know better." Chichi warned with a mock threat as Goku happily laughed.

"I wonder if he's related to Naruto." Sakura joked.

"Considering he's a rude idiot, I wouldn't doubt it." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I would HEY!" Naruto yelled as Goku happily set his son down.

"So daddy, you gotta tell me all about how you beat Frieza!" Gohan happily suggested as Goku continued smiling at his son before he suddenly glared at him.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked before "Goku" suddenly transformed into Frieza.

"What the hell!?" Sakura asked as Frieza lunged at Gohan who caught his fist.

"Your dad is a loser! Nothing but a loser!" Frieza yelled before the memory morphed right to where they were in Gohan's room.

Team Seven were nothing short of unsettled with what they saw.

"….Just….what the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I assume that was a nightmare…" Sasuke said as he understood the feeling. How many sleepless nights had he gone through with Itachi's massacre of their parents and entire clan?

It was only thanks to Gohan's influence that he had begun to heal….

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to see Mr. Shu holding his wrist.

"You barbarian!" Mr. Shu growled as Gohan rubbed his eyes.

"A…dream?" Gohan asked as he was relieved that Frieza was nowhere near him.

"You monster! You nearly broke my hand when you were napping off!" Mr. Shu said.

"Serves him right." Sakura snorted as Naruto and Sasuke snickered.

"You probably get that from that dad of yours." Mr. Shu said as Team Seven glared at him.

"Talk about a low blow, going after his dad." Naruto growled.

Gohan glared at Shu as he continued.

"I know your type, little punks abandoned by their fathers. Then again with how worthless that loser is, it's no wonder why his son is such a screw up!" Mr. Shu laughed as Gohan gave him a glare that Mr. Shu noticed.

"You want to challenge me you punk!?" Mr. Shu yelled as he raised his whip before lunging it at Gohan who caught it.

"Now you listen to me, _Mr. Shu_ , my father is not a loser, he's a _great_ man, you got that!?" Gohan demanded, breaking the whip is half.

"W-why you!? Now I can handle you…with your mother here of course! Mrs. Chichi!" Mr. Shu yelled.

"What a baby. He talks all that shit but needs to run behind Gohan's mom." Sasuke shook his head as Chichi came into the room with an expression of nothing short of confusion on his face.

"What's going on here?" Chichi asked.

"What's going on is that we have a classic case of bad child syndrome." Mr. Shu "explained" as Chichi glared at the man.

"Not my Gohan!" Chichi argued.

"Oh my foot it's not. Though this can be attributed to his father." Mr. Shu said as Gohan snarled at Mr. Shu.

"My dad's a saint compared to you!" Gohan growled.

"How dare you!" Mr. Shu yelled, whipping Gohan dead in the face, this time drawing blood.

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto roared as he had to be restrained by Sakura and Sasuke though this time they couldn't find themselves to berate him.

Though none of them noticed the blackened eyes over Chichi.

"Now after being abandoned by the worthless father, we have a worthless son. Though with my guidance he'll be a rose growing through concrete!" Mr. Shu bragged before laughing.

Thankfully…much to Team Seven's relief and sanity, Chichi slowly opened the windows before…

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Chichi yelled before throwing Mr. Shu through the windows.

"Yeah Chichi!" Naruto and Sakura cheered as Sasuke gave an amused smirk.

"Whoa…that was cool mom…" Gohan said in awe.

"Thank you, Gohan." Chichi smiled though her good mood was soon ruined.

"Why you!? No one treats Mr. Shu like this!? You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" Mr. Shu yelled before Chichi hastily chased him off their property.

Naruto found the whole thing hilarious as he fell on his ass as Sasuke and Sakura weren't too far off from laughing.

With everything back to normal, Gohan resumed to his studies before noticing something off.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon." Sasuke said before the phone in the living room rang.

"Krillin? What's up?" Gohan asked in a voice that wasn't subtle in hiding his dread.

"You can sense it too right? Frieza's…alive…" Krillin's voice said through the phone as Team Seven's hearts dropped.

"No way….that bastard is still around?" Naruto asked.

"But how? Goku was stronger than him so he should've killed him!" Sakura said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes remembering Gohan's mercy against Zabuza.

"If like Gohan, he probably gave Frieza a chance to repent and change his ways but being the bastard he is, Frieza didn't take it." Sasuke said.

"So you mean he's gonna attack the earth and kill everyone over a petty grudge!?" Naruto demanded, angry and disgusted.

"Some people are sore losers." Sakura crossed her arms with a disgusted expression as Gohan felt the phone fall from his hands.

"Oh no…" Gohan barely gasped.

"We all should get together so we can try to fight him. Even without Goku, maybe with teamwork we can all team up." Krillin said as Gohan nodded.

"Right, I'll get suited up." Gohan said before hanging up the phone.

After getting suited up in the same armor he wore on Namek, he flew and met up with all his friends before touching down in the middle of a desert wasteland where Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Bulma were.

However much to Team Seven's displeasure….

"Well if it isn't the Kakabrat." Vegeta smirked as Team Seven all groaned in frustration.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura groaned as Naruto suddenly guffawed.

"And why is he wearing pink!?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke and Sakura took some amusement at the Saiyan Prince's ridiculous look at Vegeta's pink "Badman" shirt along with his yellow skinny jeans.

"But why is he even here? After everything he's done, they shouldn't even have him around!" Sakura glared at Vegeta.

"Purely for expediency reasons. Given that Goku's out of the picture that makes Vegeta the strongest so it makes sense why they'd tolerate him. It doesn't mean they have to like him but it's for everyone's wellbeing." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket though it didn't mean he liked the sight of Vegeta any more than Naruto or Sakura. If anything, he seemed to dislike him the most out of his teammates.

Tien had the same feelings of disdain as it showed on his facial expressions but chose not to say anything.

"Well thanks to that idiot father of yours, Frieza will be here soon." Vegeta snorted as Krillin glared at him.

"You just don't learn do you!? Goku actually spared your life so shut up!" Krillin said as Vegeta smirked.

"Wanna die again baldy?" Vegeta asked as Krillin took a step back, immediately being reminded of who was the stronger of the two.

"Gah I hate this guy!" Naruto growled before a harsh look from Piccolo cut everyone off.

"Everyone, get down! He's here!" Piccolo yelled as everyone could gape as they noticed a huge ship come down.

"Damn it! And all because that clown father of yours was too soft to finish the job!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan as the ship landed several yards away.

"Oh man….but surely Gohan and the others have gotten stronger in a year?" Sakura suggested.

"I doubt it. Frieza no doubt must be stronger than he was on Namek." Sasuke grit his teeth as he found Goku and Gohan's notions about second chances to be a slight detriment. Yes, it was good but should _everyone_ get a second chance?

He sure as hell wouldn't give Itachi one if he begged at Sasuke's feet for forgiveness.

"Aww man, this sucks! And right after I came back to life I gotta die again!?" Yamcha literally quivered in his shoes.

"You know, I kinda feel for the guy." Naruto said. Hopefully he would never die

"Hmph, coward." Vegeta smirked.

"Look all we can do is bide our time before hopefully Goku comes." Piccolo said.

"Right. I'm sure we can handle him. If we all work together." Tien said as Yamcha suddenly found himself gain some semblance of confidence.

"Right, and I'll protect everyone, especially Bulma! Especially since she'll need it the most…" Yamcha muttered towards the end, earning him an ear tug from Bulma.

"Excuse me!?" Bulma said.

"N-nothing, Bulma Bunny!" Yamcha sheepishly grinned as everyone shared a good laugh.

"She kinda reminds me of Sakura!" Naruto laughed as Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Am I really that scary?" Sakura asked as both boys chose not to answer as she glared at the two of them.

"Dicks." Sakura folded her arms.

"But how can they beat Frieza?" Sasuke asked.

Soon everyone began flying to where Frieza was once all laughter was done however they saw something bizarre in the distance.

A youth with golden hair had literally cut up Frieza.

"Holy crap! He cut Frieza into cold chops!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura and Sasuke were too stunned to correct Naruto like they normally would.

"Look at his hair! Another Super Saiyan!" Sakura pointed at the mysterious youth.

"And there's another one of Frieza's family?" Sasuke asked as Team Seven's attention was drawn to a frightened King Cold.

"If he can transform he'd be just an annoying as Frieza!" Naruto said before the mysterious youth made short work of King Cold as soon as he blasted Frieza into nothing.

"No…way…" Sakura nearly fell to her knees as the youth powered down to his lilac covered locks before flying away.

"Hey guys! Come with me and I'll tell you everything!" The boy smiled before flying away as the Z-Fighters debated whether or not they could trust him before Bulma surprisingly decided to humor the boy feeling somewhat of a connection with him as the others reluctantly agreed.

Soon two hours passed with the boy even offering them refreshments as the boy seemed to know Goku's coming back to earth and his exact time and location.

"Okay this guy smells mad suspect." Sakura said.

"Yeah, he knows when and where Goku will arrive?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow not trusting the new "ally".

"I dunno, this guy seems good!" Naruto shrugged.

However much to everyone's amazement, a mysterious spaceship rained down from the heavens. Everyone looked to see Goku come out of the spaceship wearing a very eccentric outfit.

"Pfft, what is Goku wearing!?" Naruto snickered as Sakura clonked Naruto's head.

"At least Goku's back!" Sakura yelled in relief as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the purple haired youth.

"So he was right? Who is this guy?" Sasuke glared at the youth before the youth took Goku with him as soon as Goku finished his catching up with his friends.

After Goku came back with the right information in tone, he revealed news that would forever change their world.

The mysterious youth is revealed to be Trunks, the mysterious son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future (though Team Seven doesn't know this. Yet anyways.) that has fallen into chaos.

The cause? A former Red Ribbon Army soldier by the name of Dr. Gero who has wanted revenge against Goku for him toppling the entire army as a young boy. As such, Dr. Gero created two homicidal androids who has made the entire future Earth their playground.

They even went as far as to annihilate all of the Z-Fighters save for Gohan. Although eventually…they got Gohan leaving Trunks as the only Z-Fighter remaining.

However thanks to the help of a Future Bulma, Trunks was able to go back in time and give a warning in hopes of a better future. Not to mention saving Goku's life who unfortunately died of a heart virus six months before the Androids came.

"Wow…looks like they're really in it this time." Sakura said.

"Yeah though I'm wondering how Gohan came to us." Sasuke added.

With all of this information absorbed Team Seven watched as Goku and Co. trained for three years until the fateful day came.

* * *

May 12th...

"I hope they're ready." Sasuke said.

"But I'm just wondering how Gohan became a Super Saiyan." Naruto wondered as Team Seven couldn't help wondering the same question.

Soon the trio of Goku, Piccolo and Gohan met up with Krillin who then met up with Bulma holding a small baby in her arms. As they touched down, the team was met with a VERY huge bombshell, in her arms was Trunks, the baby of _Vegeta_ and Bulma.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Naruto, Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke yelled.

"…How….even…" Sakura pondered as she couldn't think of any plausible scenario on Bulma and Vegeta hooking up, especially making a baby.

"….Was she sober?" Naruto asked as even Sasuke couldn't think of a refute for that statement.

However once the shock died down, the team noticed how Yajirobe had come with Senzu beans in tow.

"Haha he reminds me of Choji!" Naruto chortled.

"Nah he's too lazy to be Choji." Sasuke corrected Naruto as Yajirobe dipped out ASAP.

However he was soon blasted from the sky by two mysterious specs in the sky.

"What the!? Who's that!?" Naruto asked.

"The Androids!" Sakura said as they vanished into Amendo Island quickly.

"Gohan! You go save Yajirobe! I'll handle this!" Goku told his son.

"Right!" Gohan said as he flew and saved Yajirobe from drowing thankfully. As soon as he returned Yajirobe to safety he flew to where Goku as a Super Saiyan was fighting a white puffy Android with an elderly man down on the ground below.

"Are those the Androids?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno. Wouldn't they be more….menacing?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked upwards.

"Awesome! Goku's winning!" Sakura cheered as Sasuke was silent for a few seconds.

"No, look at him. He's slower and more sluggish." Sasuke said.

"You don't think…" Naruto dreaded as he realized what Sasuke was getting at.

"It's the Heart Virus! Father!" Gohan yelled as he tried rushing to his father's side as Goku stopped him.

However….Goku was soundly defeated by Android 19, even managing to return him back to his base mode.

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled as Android 19 wasted no time in jumping on him before placing one hand on his neck.

"M…my energy!" Goku yelled.

"What's he doing!?" Sakura yelled as Sasuke gasped.

"His energy! He must be taking it!" Sasuke said as his teammates looked at him in disbelief.

"But how!?" Naruto demanded.

"It must be because he's an Android!" Sasuke growled, wishing he could save Goku before remembering these were merely events that already happened.

However much to their disbelief, Vegeta kicked #19 away!

"You stay away from Kakarot you robotic freak! If anyone is going to defeat Kakarot, that honor will rightfully go to me!" Vegeta smirked.

"Oh great! Not this guy!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You must've not taken your virus medication. Hmph, you should've known better knowing only going Super Saiyan would've made the heart virus worse!" Vegeta scoffed.

"You just leave it to me. Then we're next, got it?" Vegeta asked before kicking Goku away where Piccolo caught him.

"Ugh! I really hate this guy!" Sakura groaned.

"Daddy…." Gohan muttered.

Much to everyone's amazement, their attention was drawn to Vegeta who shockingly managed to turn Super Saiyan!

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"Kakarot said a pure heart was needed and yes my heart is quite pure. Pure EVIL that is…" Vegeta bragged as if hearing her question.

"Of course." Sasuke said in a slight dry tone.

With Vegeta's Super Saiyan form he was able to easily defeat Android 19, thanks to his "Big Bang Attack".

However Android 20 used this time to escape as the Z-Warriors went chasing after him before a shocking scenario was revealed form the older version of Trunks.

This android along with #19 were not the Androids who terrorized Trunks' future.

No, the Androids were #17 and #18.

"What!? But how!?" Naruto demanded.

"It must be a time paradox of sorts." Sasuke said.

"A paradox?" Sakura asked.

"Basically with Trunks coming back in time, events would be different than in the original timeline." Sasuke simplified for his friends as the hunt for Gero was on.

However Gohan took Yajirobe and Bulma to safety.

Afterwards with everyone reunited with each other, they then talked about their new game plan.

They would move Goku to Kame House in order to hide him from Androids 17, 18 and even 16 as they were significantly more powerful than they were in Trunks' future.

"And…shit has just gotten worse." Naruto sighed.

"Can things get even worse?" Sakura asked.

"Don't jinx it." Sasuke sighed as new information was released in the memory.

Apparently a new Time Machine was found in the remote wilderness. Though with Future Bulma only being able to produce one Time Machine, Trunks and Gohan decided to investigate this only to find out that it was indeed a model similar to the one Trunks had.

As Gohan, Trunks and Bulma returned to civilization to investigate it turns out the cause was actually an Android from another alternate timeline, the Android…known as Cell….

"Oh man….so we're gonna see Cell…" Naruto said, slightly excited.

"It looks like it." Sasuke said as Goku soon woke up soon after as he suggested a new method of training, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a place where one can get a year's worth of training in one day.

"Wow….sounds awesome!" Naruto grinned.

"Sounds like something out of an anime." Sakura deadpanned as Goku, Gohan and Co. made their way to Kame's Lookout.

"Holy crap we're so high!" Sakura said, feeling slightly nauseous.

Vegeta and Trunks were allowed to go first while Goku and Gohan stayed behind and kept tabs on what was happening on earth.

Androids 17 and 18 had managed to find out where Kame House was but Piccolo had fought 17 for a good while….However…Cell had managed to make his way over to their fight thanks to the amount of Ki, Piccolo had mistakenly put out.

Despite Piccolo's best efforts Cell had made quick work of Piccolo.

Thankfully Goku was able to save Piccolo thanks to a technique he showed earlier, the Instant Transmission.

"Man! I wish I could learn that!" Naruto exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"Same." Sasuke said feeling slightly envious.

With Piccolo and even Tien saved by Goku, Vegeta and Trunks had returned from the Time Chamber with Trunks' hair being longer along with him getting taller along with Vegeta.

"Wow….I hope we can use something like that!" Naruto said.

"Right?" Sakura asked. Just how strong could a normal ninja get by training in a room like that?

With them getting done, soon Goku and Gohan were permitted to enter, after receiving some cool new armor from Bulma.

"Alright son. Despite me barely staying a few months in here when I was little I think you can handle it." Goku smiled as Gohan grinned.

"Right!" Gohan said as Gohan tried turning into a Super Saiyan for the first couple of weeks but to no avail….

However Gohan getting frustrated attacked his dad.

"Dad…Piccolo was right about you, you are too soft on me! I can't get stronger with you being like this!" Gohan yelled as he lunged himself at his dad.

"Okay that was a bit too much!" Sakura said.

"He's doing this so Goku can push him to being a Super Saiyan." Sasuke said as Sakura sighed.

"Why can't you warriors be more rational?" Sakura sighed.

"But…you're a warrior too." Naruto reminded.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto yipped.

Soon Goku soon powered up to a Super Saiyan.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled shooting the beam of energy towards Gohan who deflected it as Gohan grit his teeth in frustration before his eyes widened as his fights against the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force and even Frieza flashed through the memory.

"If I can't get stronger I can't protect anyone! I WILL get, stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger and stronger! That way NO ONE will die for me again!" Gohan yelled before he was surrounded in a golden aura, turning the memory golden for a second before it returned to normal.

Yes….Son Gohan had become a Super Saiyan.

"So that's how Gohan became a Super Saiyan!" Naruto grinned, happy Gohan didn't lose anyone close to him.

Well…at least not right now.

"Whoa…look at him!" Sakura said as Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The scene shifted as Goku and Gohan were training as some time had passed with Gohan's haircut being cut to the hair they all know.

"Okay Gohan…let's call it a day…" Goku said as he was limping as Gohan fell over.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled, running to his brother's side only to pass right through him.

"Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan slowly got up with a small smirk on his face as he powered up to a Super Saiyan before lightning surrounded him, turning him into a mode beyond a Super Saiyan!

"Whoa what the!?" Naruto asked as the memory blacked out.

"There's a form beyond Super Saiyan?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay how many more forms of Super Saiyan can there be?" Sakura asked as the memory soon returned to Goku and Gohan leaving the Time Chamber as they all received a rundown on what happened over the last day.

Cell had managed to reach his perfect form for one.

"Of COURSE Vegeta would be the reason why!" Naruto yelled.

"Can I smack this guy? PLEASE!?" Sakura asked as Sasuke merely shook his head in frustration.

After becoming perfect, Cell quickly made short work of Vegeta and Trunks before deciding to host the Cell Games in ten days.

However everyone's faith was put in Goku though Team Seven could tell Gohan would be a way bigger part.

"I think it's unfair how everyone's essentially ignoring Gohan. I mean he's not just some kid…" Naruto said as he felt like he was treated the same.

"Well with Goku saving them for so long I can understand their perspectives." Sasuke said as Team Seven were treated to a slight montage of Goku and Gohan spending quality time together, even fishing together, completing Goku's promise back in the memory of the Saiyan battle and even Chichi was involved as they celebrated Gohan's eleventh birthday.

"It's so nice seeing Gohan happy." Sakura smiled as the other two boys agreed.

It's too bad this wouldn't last….

Soon the day of the Cell Games came as Team Seven followed the Z-Fighters as they made their way to the Cell Games arena were Cell eagerly awaited them.

"Wait that's Cell!? He sure is ugly." Naruto grimaced.

"Yeah no kidding." Sakura agreed.

"I can tell this guy is powerful though." Sasuke said as after dealing with a local annoyance known as Hercule Satan, Goku then squared off against Cell.

"So Goku's the first to go down? That's too bad, here I was hoping to save the best for last." Cell mused as Goku assumed a fighting stance before powering up with so much power even the memory shook.

"Whoa…..how strong is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's Gohan's dad after all." Sasuke calmly answered though internally he was slightly unnerved at the amount of power he saw.

Soon Goku and Cell went at each other with speeds that Team Seven were able to barely keep up with.

Eventually as Cell started to get the upper hand, Goku then released a trump card.

"Kameheme…" Goku muttered before vanishing.

"HA!" Goku yelled as he hit Cell dead on with the Warp Kamehameha.

"Whoa! He used Instant Transmission with the Kamehameha!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was quiet as he wondered what would happen if he could combine the Instant Transmission with the Chidori.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed nothing but Cell's torso left.

"Alright! Goku got him!" Naruto cheered before Cell was able to shockingly reform himself!

"No way!" Naruto groaned.

"Well Gohan did say Goku sacrificed himself." Sasuke reminded his teammate.

As Cell flexed his new limbs, Goku soon did something shocking to everyone.

"I give up!" Goku announced.

"WHAT!?" Team 7 yelled.

"That's right. I see how strong you are and Cell, I give this bout to you." Goku smiled as Team 7 stared at Goku as if he was insane.

"….Did he hit his head again?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe that fight knocked his brain out of whack." Sasuke said as he wished he could kick Goku's head to knock some sense into Goku.

"Goku….Do you know what those words mean?" Cell asked as even he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah but it's not like as if there isn't anyone left to fight right. And if you beat this person, there's no one that can beat you." Goku said.

"Who is he…" Naruto began.

"Gohan! It's your turn! Come on down!" Goku smiled to his son who looked like he was going to fall back in shock.

"What!?" Gohan and Piccolo yelled.

Naruto however grinned.

"Hehe, talk about Gohan's big moment!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay but how? He doesn't seem much stronger than Goku." Sakura said.

"Well there was that power he released back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Sasuke reminded her as Goku made his way to his son.

"Piccolo, Gohan has a lot more power than you know. It was revealed to me for the first time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku said before turning to his son.

"Now son, this is your time to bring peace back to the world and go to school like you always wanted." Goku smiled as he pat his son's back.

"Got it. I'll do my best dad." Gohan said before throwing his cape off.

As Gohan touched down where Cell was and assumed a fighting stance, Cell smirked at him.

"Such a conceited child. So full of fantasy. And you'll be dead before you even experience fear." Cell smirked.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

However the fight started as Cell was easily getting the best of Gohan, even sending him to a nearby cliff.

Though despite the scratches covering him, Gohan walked to Cell before looking at Cell.

"Look Cell, let's stop fighting, okay?" Gohan asked.

"But why would he?" Sakura asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sasuke asked.

"Look I hate fighting. As much as I hate you. I'm beginning to understand why dad said that only I could defeat you. Ever since I was child, I was prone to rage and after losing it I would go into unbelievable amounts of power so dad must be taking that into account." Gohan said as Team Seven stared at their friend.

"So peaceful…" Naruto slightly teared as Sasuke felt for his friend.

He was essentially thrown into a world he never wanted to be.

"That was a very nice monologue. But that means now I've found a way to release that power of yours." Cell grinned as Team Seven dreaded what he meant.

As Team Seven could ponder what he meant, Cell soon produced small clones of himself, Cell Jrs. Who soon went after the Z-Fighters.

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"He's going after the others knowing they're weaker!" Sakura glared at Cell.

"It looks like only Trunks and Vegeta are able to keep up. If only barely." Sasuke observed as Gohan squinted his eyes.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop the fighting!" Gohan yelled as he tried powering up but to no avail at least before the head of Android 16 came.

"Eww gross!" Sakura grimaced.

"G…gohan…" Android 16 muttered.

"Huh? Was that you?" Gohan asked.

"There….is nothing wrong…with fighting…to bring about….peace…..free….free your spirit as your anger rises…you can't hold it back any longer…." Android 16 practically begged as Naruto and Sakura were moved to tears by his speech.

However…

"Give your big mouth a rest you factory recall." Cell grunted before crushing in 16's skull!

"Why that!" Naruto yelled who was being held back by Sasuke.

However…Sakura was the first to notice Gohan's expression was blank.

"G-Gohan?" Sakura asked as Gohan grit his teeth.

"Android 16…you loved life….and I let you die…I can feel it…slipping….I can't…..I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!" Gohan yelled to the heavens as he was bathed in a golden light turning the memory golden for a second.

Gohan…had become a Super Saiyan 2….

Team Seven could stare with mouths agape at their friend.

"H…he….looks like…." Sakura fell to her knees.

"A god….." Naruto couldn't even force himself to scream if he wanted.

Sasuke could say nothing though he was unnerved at the look in his eyes…

It reminded him of when he awakened his Sharingan….

A powerful power awakened by hate….

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan had made short work of Cell, easily decimating them although it was in a very gruesome fashion.

Slicing off their heads and even popping their eyes out.

"G-gohan…" Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke and Sakura were highly disturbed seeing Gohan like this. It didn't fit someone as calm and gentle as Gohan.

With the Cell taken care of, Gohan made his way over to where Cell was.

"Hmph, you seem quite confident for a toddler. But you can't defeat me." Cell said as Gohan smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Gohan asked as Cell powered up before even he was being thrown around like a rag doll by the eleven year old.

"Alright, Gohan's winning!" Naruto cheered getting over his initial shock of Gohan.

"But he should've killed Cell here…." Sakura said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Gohan! What're you doing!? Take out Cell now!" Goku yelled as his son turned to him with a rueful look on his face.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Hmph, I wanna have some fun with him!" Gohan arrogantly stated.

Sasuke shook his head now having somewhat of a clearer picture as to how Goku died.

"Now I get it. Gohan's going to let Cell get to him and he'll kill Goku." Sasuke said as his teammates turned to him in horror.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura said.

"It's his arrogance." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Gohan continued his toying before Cell managed to spit up Android 18!

"Okay that's gross." Naruto grimaced as Sasuke and Sakura cringed as Cell cringed at Gohan realizing his loss of power.

"I cannot accept this! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Cell yelled before he suddenly grew to ginormous heights.

"What the hell is that!?" Sakura and Naruto yelled as they stared at Cell's bulbous form.

"Hehe…shoulda finished me off little man when you had the chance! In sixty seconds I'll explode and be gone forever but I'm taking YOU and this entire planet with me!" Cell yelled as Gohan stared at Cell in horror as the implications of his actions fully set in.

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"He can't be serious!" Naruto yelled.

"He is!" Sasuke grit his teeth.

However before he could make a move, Cell playfully raised a hand.

"Hahaha one minute boy and it'll all be over!" Cell grinned as the severity of the situation really hit Gohan as he lost his will to stand.

"There's forty more seconds left!" Cell gleamed while Gohan could only contemplate on his previous failure to stop Cell. Or rather his refusal to do so.

"Dad was right….I should've destroyed Cell when I had the chance but I let my powers go to my head….I could've destroyed Cell! I've failed! What have I done!?" Gohan lamented before banging his fists in the dirt below him. He wanted to kill Cell as soon as he awakened his Super Saiyan 2 power but he wanted to make Cell hurt….no…suffer for all the innocent lives he took in his power trip on becoming perfect. But now it seemed as if it was all for naught….All the training with his dad….all the training with Piccolo and the others…Android 16's noble sacrifice….He had wasted all of it and thrown it all away….just on a feeling of revenge!

"Damn it! I've been a fool and let Cell win again! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Gohan growled as Cell continued laughing while muttering how he only had ten more seconds left before he would explode and take everyone with him. With Cell's victory assured, Gohan could only wait patiently for his inevitable death. He couldn't believe it….the life of everyone he held precious to him would be lost….All because of his arrogance and need for vengeance.

"Gohan…." Sasuke balled his fists wondering how he survived this.

"But he had to have survived!" Naruto yelled.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?" Sasuke yelled, hating himself for being useless.

That is before a blur of orange and blue appeared in front of him.

Gohan looked up in utter surprise to see his father smiling at him while Cell wore a similar expression of shock and horror.

"Goku!?" All of Team 7 yelled.

"Daddy!?" Gohan yelled as if he were with him.

"Hey you put up a good fight, Gohan. I'm proud of you." Goku complimented his son with a voice full of pride as Gohan raised an eyebrow as he could only wonder what his unpredictable father was thinking.

"D-daddy?" Gohan stammered as Goku's smile remained firm on his face.

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan." Goku said as Gohan's eyes raised in horror as he recognized the look in Goku's eyes. It was the same look he saw back when he fought Frieza. Although…unlike last time, he knew with one-hundred percent certainty that whatever plan Goku had in mind would no doubt result in his death.

"Oh no…." Sasuke dreaded realizing what Goku was planning.

"Goodbye…my son…" Goku winked as Gohan could've sworn he saw several tears fall from his father's eyes before he vanished instantly with his Instant Transmission technique.

"No! Come back!" Gohan yelled before his heart fell as he felt his father's Ki lower down to zero….it was then….

Son Goku…had once again died…..

Naruto and Sakura couldn't stop the tears from falling down their faces.

"G…Goku…." Sakura weeped.

"He…sacrificed himself….for everyone…again….." Naruto sobbed into his arm.

"What…a true…hero…." Naruto sobbed. Although he didn't understand why he was crying over someone he didn't truly know.

Sasuke himself composed himself before a scream cut him off.

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled before he sunk to his knees openly crying on the ground as he banged his fists into the ground, again and again.

Sasuke felt nearly sick as he recognized the look in Gohan's eyes.

It was the same look he had in his eyes….that look of eternal despair in his eyes…..

What made him feel sick was that he realized that Gohan was indirectly the cause of his father dying.

That bastard Cell deserved every bit of Gohan's anger though his anger clouded his judgement and was it not for Goku's instant transmission, everyone would've died in vain.

"You…." Sasuke let a few tears fall despite his efforts.

He and his team now knew Gohan's entire story and now they wished they hadn't.

Gohan's entire story was built on tragedy.

From the day his "uncle" came down, he was thrust into a world no child should ever be in and when he finally obtained the power necessary, it wasn't enough. With this it almost made everything Gohan trained for meaningless.

"Gohan….I'm sorry…" Naruto reached down trying to hug Gohan the way he hugged him after finding out he was the Nine Tails' container only to pass right through him.

* * *

The team was so transfixed with Gohan's grief as well as their own before they noticed the memory change where they were now in a black void.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

Much to the team's confusion, Gohan appeared with them as he continued his crying before a very familiar figure loomed over him.

"It's him! The Moryo!" Sakura pointed through her tear stained eyes.

Gohan continued his crying before he raised his slightly weakened body.

"What…do you want?" Gohan gasped out.

"Why did you show me….everything…..even dad dying?" Gohan asked as he stood up as he tried to demand but his grief kept him back as Team Seven were confused by his words.

"Wait, so that's our Gohan then?" Sakura asked.

"It…must be Gohan physically from the past but his current self is coupled with the memory." Sasuke explained finally realizing what was happening.

"Hmph, you didn't enjoy seeing your father nobly sacrifice himself for you?" The Moryo smirked. Though his words seemed to change Gohan's attitude from grief to anger.

"You…" Gohan growled as the Moryo tilted his head.

"Why are you angry at me? I wasn't the one who killed your father. You were." The Moryo snarled as his mouth was seemingly fit into a glare.

Gohan lost his anger as pure horror overtook his features.

"It's trying to guilt trip him! Don't listen to him Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he tried reaching for his friend only to apss through him.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed, frustrated.

"M-mine?" Gohan meekly asked as Sasuke was immediately taken back to when Gohan was a child with no self confidence.

"Of course it is. No one else had the power to make the difference in that fight save for you. Maybe you blame Cell. Hmph, how naïve. No, there is only ONE person to blame for the tragedy that befell that day." The Moryo sneered before raised one of its fingers at Gohan.

"It was you that caused Son Goku to die!" The Moryo accused Gohan.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, attempting to punch the Moryo only to pass through him.

"What!?" Sakura asked.

"It must've made its way inaccessible to us!" Sasuke grit his teeth, frustrated.

"How…was it me..?" Gohan asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Sasuke yelled.

"How? It was your selfishness, arrogance and irrationalability that led to everyone around you suffering." The Moryo said.

"What?" Gohan asked as he tried to shake his head in disbelief.

"You were warned not to toy around with that Android and to kill him as quickly as possible but with your arrogance you thought you were above everyone. As though you were the only person who deserved to kill that Android." The Moryo stated in an accusing voice.

"That's…not true…" Gohan teared up.

"Of course it is true. Though then again with your history it makes sense why you'd have that ignorant mindset. From the young age of four you were able to land a hit on the evil Saiyan Raditz. Not even a year later you were able to square against the evil tyrant Vegeta and even the galactic emperor Frieza. And you were even able to become the youngest Super Saiyan to date. Feats not even your father achieved." The Moryo said as the blood drained from Gohan's face as Sasuke's eyes also widened.

"So that's why he just didn't show us the Cell memories. This monster fully wanted Gohan to see it all…..to fully re-experience his rise and fall…" Sasuke said.

"Rise and Fall?" Naruto asked.

"And as such you thought with that big head of yours you deserved to kill Cell more than anyone else than with your petty torturing?" The Moryo taunted.

"He helped bring the future to ruin in addition to killing several people in my future so he deserved it!" Gohan tried arguing though it wasn't with his usual fire.

"Oh? And just tell me this? Just what would have happened if your father never learned Instant Transmission? What fate would befall you and your friends, boy!?" The Moryo demanded as Gohan's mouth went dry as he had to answer.

"Asshole!" Naruto yelled throwing a kunai at the Moryo for it to pass right through.

"You were warned to end the fight yet you decided to toy around anyway. Tell me, what would you have done had your father not had the ability to transmit that monster away? Tell me please." The Moryo asked, putting emphasis on the please.

Gohan was speechless as he couldn't answer.

"Damn it! That dragon is ripping Gohan apart!" Naruto roared.

"That's because he's attacking the insecurities Gohan has deep in his heart…" Sasuke growled. What he wouldn't give to touch this monster.

"Can't answer? Not surprised. You know I feel nothing short of sympathy for Son Goku. Here is a man with the Universe at his feet yet he was forced to give it all away for a selfish brat who can't even heed his warnings. And this is the boy Goku died for? Such a waste." The Moryo sighed as Team Seven growled at the monster.

Oh their hatred for this bastard far exceeded the hatred they had for Vegeta.

"That's…not true…" Gohan muttered as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh? It's not? Or do you feel that way because of the truth you have been trying to deny over these last couple of months?" The Moryo smirked.

"I just…I wanted to make Cell pay…for everyone he hurt….I didn't want my daddy to die…I would've happily died if it meant saving him!" Gohan whispered.

"Gohan…." Sakura whispered in tears.

"But you didn't. It would've been poetic justice for you to have died in that explosion that day because of your arrogance but you survived. Despite everything, you are still that small runt who had to run behind his daddy and "Mr. Piccolo" for protection. They're not here with you. Who's going to protect you now, child?" The Moryo asked.

"I don't need protection! I've gotten stronger to protect everyone I love!" Gohan glared as his golden hair slightly staggered upwards.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cheered, delighted to see his friend fight back.

"Oh and you'll get stronger, stronger, stronger and stronger and never let anyone die for your protection again?" The Moryo mused as Gohan lost his color.

"That's it!" Sasuke yelled before forming hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as the fire balls were still ineffective at hitting their target.

"You promised yourself this before, yes? After your friends, who you let die were killed in that Saiyan invasion and when you attained your Super Saiyan transformation. But deep down you cannot die it. You asked why I showed you everything but you know it. It should have been you who died during the Cell Games!" The Moryo yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled only to pass through the Moryo.

"Had you not been so arrogant and selfish Son Goku would still be alive. Everything would have gone well had you listened but with that big head of yours, you thought you were better than everyone. Everything is your fault. It's because of you your friends were killed by the Saiyans, it's because of you that your ninja team is in this predicament and it is because of you that your father is dead! You deserve all the pain you were in! You deserve to go to hell!" The Moryo finished bitterly as Gohan took deep breaths before openly sobbing on the ground.

Team 7 could only watch helplessly as their friend was lost in his despair.

How could they conquer their inner demons yet Gohan be so ineffective against his?

"Such a pathetic brat you are. I wonder how Trunks must feel knowing his plan to change history nearly failed due to the actions of a selfish boy?" The Moryo sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled as Team Seven were slightly taken aback. Was Gohan finally fighting back?

"Everything…you said…I already know…." Gohan said, stunning Team Seven into silence.

"Ever since I woke up in the Leaf I know…..I should've….died….my father didn't deserve it…to pay….for my screw up…..Why did I live instead of him? It should've been me who died…." Gohan muttered.

"G….Gohan…." Naruto said as this was NOT the friend he loved.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the sunny, cheerful Son Gohan?

"But you didn't die. You realized you woke up with nothing but memories of happier days. Your father is your world and without him, it's a pitch black hell." The Moryo said.

Gohan said nothing, giving everyone the answer they wondered.

"Gohan…." Sakura teared up.

"It hurts doesn't it? Despite how much time has passed and everything you've accomplished, your guilt is just too much for you isn't it? The despair is just too much for you. After all, all you ever wanted was a happy life with your father and loved ones. Your father was the person you loved the most." The Moryo said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Gohan closed his eyes and let tears fall silently agreeing with the Dragon.

If you truly want peace, I can give it to you." The Moryo said as its eyes glowed red as Team Seven and Gohan were suddenly transported to where Mount Paozu was.

"Why…am I? Here?" Gohan asked as he walked to see another incarnation of himself running and fishing with his dad.

"Daddy!" Gohan smiled, looking happier in a while.

"Now c'mon Son! Let's grill this bad boy!" Goku grinned as Gohan and his father ran inside their house where all the Z-Fighters were.

"Hey, Gohan!" Krillin grinned.

"After defeating Cell why not throw a party!?" Trunks remarked smiling.

Team 7 and Gohan were suddenly pulled from that world before appeared in the dark voided dimension.

"That's….your true wish. To live with your friends and family in peace had you actually listened." The Moryo said as Gohan's silence was all the confirmation everyone needed.

"Team 7 felt like they were kicked in the face.

Not only had Gohan all but forgotten them but his dream world didn't even include them in it.

Were they worth anything to Gohan?

"I can give it to you…in exchange for your soul." The Moryo said.

"GOHAN! NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn it! You idiot!" Sakura yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"But….why…" Gohan asked as Team 7 found it strange that while Gohan didn't accept the Moryo's offer, he didn't outright reject it either.

The Moryo glared at Gohan.

"I am not doing this for your sake, child. I am doing this for your ninja team and so they won't suffer with you!" The Moryo said as Gohan said nothing, looking down.

The Moryo finally acknowledged the team with a smirk.

"Another soul for my collection." The Moryo said in a voice not subtle in hiding its smugness.

* * *

And…after a while we're finally back with OUR Gohan!

Though that begs a question. Will Gohan give into his inner desires and sacrifice himself to live in a dream world or will he rise above his grief and overcome it?

Now I decided to base this world slightly on the Infinite Tsukuyomi and I know I said THIS chapter would be the end to this arc but I decided to make it one more week longer since I'm REALLY enjoying this arc! But NEXT chapter will DEFINITELY be the finale, I PROMISE! ^_^

Now what will become of Gohan's fate?

You can find out all of this in more in Chapter 26 of Saiyan Shinobi coming NEXT THURSDAY February 21st!

And with that I'll leave you all with this:

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! ^_^


	26. Life Goes On

Alright guys! Here I am with the final chapter of this arc! XP

But before I begin, I wanna ask you guys a question. How do you all feel with my characterization for Sasuke in the fic? I think with Gohan's influence Sasuke would act like this but I hope I didn't make him "too soft" or anything like that XP

Well then, I suppose I should finally begin this thing!

* * *

Gohan processed everything he saw in the dream world the Moryo showed him.

It was everything he wanted.

The curse of Dr. Gero was finally expunged from the world he was from and he was living a happy life with his mother, Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma and everyone else he loved.

Especially his father. He seemed genuinely proud of him and they were finally able to have the peace they so desperately deserved.

But….if there was one thing this "walk down memory lane" had shown Gohan was that despite everything he had gained over the last couple of months, his feelings of guilt and despair were still weighing down on his like a pair of dumbbells.

Just…what would his father think if he saw Gohan still mourn and angst about his death when so much time had passed? What would Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks or the others think if they saw him for how he was, an emotional wreck, incapable of conquering his inner demons?

Would he be ashamed of him?

Then again there was the question of why his father hadn't come to get him?

Did he secretly blame him for his death and choose not to come after him?

Maybe what the Moryo said was correct. Without his father, the world is a Pitch Black Hell….

What would his team think if they saw him? Could he even look them in the eye?

Gohan looked down as he realized he had been so lost in his own self that he had forgotten his team.

How could he be so selfish?

But….there was also another question Gohan had in mind.

"…Moryo….if I gave you my soul would I die?" Gohan asked the Dragon who tried his best to keep a neutral expression.

"Yes, child. If you give me your soul, you will indeed pass on to the next world." Moryo said as Gohan could say nothing.

Team Seven couldn't believe what they heard.

Was Gohan actually giving up? The Gohan they all loved and held dear t their hearts going to give it all up?

"Gohan…." Naruto teared up before sending a harsh glare at the Moryo. If one looked close they would see Naruto's eyes turn red as his whiskers became more pronounced. Though he exhaled before his features returned to normal.

"Another soul for my collection." The Moryo smugly declared.

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled as he made a Shadow Clone that tried attacking the Dragon but was completely in effective as its skin was as hard as steel.

"What the!?" Naruto yelled, rubbing his sore hand.

"Fire Style! Fire Pheonix Jutsu!" Sasuke spat fire at the Dragon only for it to be ineffective as well.

Sakura also tried channeling Ki and Chakra into her fist before she was sent flying courtesy of the Moryo's tail.

"Sakura!" Both boys yelled before Naruto caught the pinkette.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura thanked her friend.

"Hmph. Mad? Well I suppose I can understand why but I did give you lot a chance to leave but it is your own fault for being stubborn and not taking the opportunity presented to you. Hmph, the expression once that hybrid brat realizes his actions will not only result in the death of just him but you all as well is enough to make me salivate." The Moryo licked his lips as the team couldn't keep the disgust of their expressions.

"You think you're so tough by taking advantage of people's pain!? You're just a coward with no real power of its own!" Sakura glared at the Moryo who snorted at her anger.

"Who cares what some brat like you thinks? Soon you all will die and I will be one step closer to my goal!" The Moryo stated in glee as Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes at the monster.

"I don't give a damn about what you are or what you want! Why're you after Gohan!?" Sasuke angrily yelled.

"I have nothing personal against your friend. Really, it's your own fault for being oblivious to his obvious suffering. Had it not been me, something else would've made your friend broken with all of his trauma." The Moryo shrugged.

"T-that's…." Sakura said.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura. He's trying to break us like he broke Gohan!" Naruto glared wanting to go nine tails on this monster.

"Although I wonder how you all were able to catch up to him? No matter, now you will all die together!" The Moryo evilly laughed as Gohan stood tall.

"Hey, you said my team. Are they with us right now?" Gohan asked as the Moryo was silent as he thought of the best way to answer.

"No. Unlike you they have conquered their inner demons and are impatiently waiting your return. The pinkette is in tears while the blonde is consoling her while the Uchiha and copy ninja are equally upset." The Moryo "explained" as Gohan's eyes widened.

"No…" Gohan gasped out.

"Damn it, Gohan! Don't listen to him! We're all in danger! We're not safe!" Naruto yelled as Gohan looked down which the Moryo noticed.

"Still thinking of your team? They have no need for a selfish brat like you. However if you wish to continue to live go on and continue being that selfish boy that destroys everything you touch." The Moryo said.

"Your only two choices are to go into your fantasy world or live for your "precious friends". Well what will it be?" The Moryo asked.

Gohan's hyperventilating stopped as his eyes softened as he looked almost relieved.

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was going to do.

"GOHAN! STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto and Sakura were shocked. He rarely sounded like that and sounded close to tears.

Gohan was about to make his way towards the Moryo before staring up at the dragon.

"If I do this, please don't touch the three of them. They're my precious friends." Gohan said.

"You have my word." The Moryo smiled in glee.

Gohan nodded as he smiled. Finally, all this pain and despair will finally stop weighing him down.

"How dare you take advantage of Gohan's pain like that!?" Sakura yelled.

"Gohan! You idiot! This won't bring you happiness! It's just a lie!" Naruto yelled in an anger filled panic.

"Snap out of it!" Sasuke yelled. What he would give to touch him?

"Damn it! Don't tell us you forgot about us!" Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he could hear none of his team.

"Naruto….Sasuke…..Sakura….I'm sorry…but this pain and despair….it's too much….I hope…just please become the best ninja you can be. I'm sorry…Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bulma, Trunks, Mom….for failing all of you….Dad…I'm sorry for being a horrible son and getting you all killed." Gohan squinted his eyes.

Although despite all of this, Gohan still had one final regret.

"I just wish…I could see everyone one more time…" Gohan muttered as he slowly made his way to the Moryo.

However, before Gohan could touch the Moryo…

"GOHAN!" The voices of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura yelled as Gohan's eyes widened in surprise before the three appeared right in front of them.

"G-Guys?" Gohan asked.

"He saw us! He really did!" Naruto yelled as tears of relief happily ran down his face.

"How though?" Sakura asked, equally as relieved.

"Who cares? We can finally reach Gohan." Sasuke said as he couldn't stop the smile from adorning his features.

"How the hell did you all!?" The Moryo demanded. How dare these brats manage to put a dent in his plans?

"Is…it really you guys?" Gohan asked. Has his despair truly driven him insane?

"Yes! It's us!" Sakura yelled before she hugged him, surprising Gohan as the scent of Cherry Blossoms filled his nose.

"Pfft. Your angst has truly driven you insane, boy. You will never leave Kikyo Valley. Even if you manage to escape here all of your past failures will continue to happen again and again and what will become of you then?" The Moryo asked.

"Shut up already!" Sakura snapped before turning her attention to Gohan once she let him go. "Gohan…we saw everything."

"What do you mean….everything?" Gohan asked.

"We saw your whole life…..We saw how guilty you feel over what happened to your dad." Naruto explained as Gohan nearly broke out in a nervous sweat.

"That entity is asking you to give it your soul. You won't get peace with that but an eternal hell. Sasuke said.

"But…" Gohan said.

"I think that sounds better than living constantly with feelings of pain and regret." The Moryo snorted.

"Your pain doesn't have to last forever. It can get better with the help of your friends and family." Sakura said with a soft voice.

"But when!? When does it get better!? It hurts so much that I just can't move on! Saving the Land of Waves and helping out the Leaf on missions is nice but I just can't move on! I keep seeing my dad and everyone die. Maybe I should've just died when Cell exploded! At least I wouldn't be dragging people down with me!" Gohan grit his teeth as he squinted his eyes.

"That's just your guilt talking." Sasuke said.

"Hmph, more like him realizing the truth. Did he not have the perfect opportunity to kill the Android? Did he not get arrogant and toy along with that monster, ignoring the protests from everyone? Just what would have happened had his father not had the Instantaneous movement technique?" The Moryo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Gohan may have messed up but if there's one thing I've learned in life is that everyone makes mistakes but they can get better." Naruto glared at the Moryo.

"Besides after everything that monster did, Gohan deserved to put him in its place." Sasuke added.

"That's right! I'd expect no less from Gohan!" Sakura said.

Gohan let tears fall from his eyes as he listened to his team defend him. Why would they defend him after he blatantly forgot them?

"You loved your father and he loved you! That's why he died happily protecting you because he had something else precious than his own life to save!" Sakura yelled.

"Happy to die for a selfish brat?" The Moryo asked coldly as Gohan suddenly glared at the pinkette.

"You still don't get it do you!? If you _really_ saw everything, you'd know I _didn't want_ my dad to save me!" Gohan yelled in a sudden burst of anger.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, taken aback.

"….All my life….dad…has taken care of me…the one time I could repay the favor….I messed it up….the chance was right there in front of me…and I messed it up!" Gohan sobbed as his tears fell onto the ground below as the Moryo nodded its head.

"Indeed. It would have been more perfect for Gohan to have died instead of Goku. Besides who's to say Cell just hasn't regenerated again and is terrorizing your world or maybe even destroyed it?" The Moryo smirked as Gohan's face lost all of its color.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled, wanting to just unleash his nine tailed power on this monster.

"Besides Cell got perfect cause of Krillin and that Vegeta asshole!" Sakura argued.

"Gohan look I understand your feeling. My entire clan died." Sasuke said staring intently at Gohan as his team members stared at him in shock.

Never had Sasuke ever talked about his past before.

"By my own brother's hand no less." Sasuke said as Gohan felt his eyes tear up along with Naruto and Sakura's.

"Sasuke…." Sakura said.

The Moryo only silently continued watching these proceedings.

"Yeah that's right. I was around the age you were when that Trunks guy came when it happened. For a while I thought I was going to just live in despair with only living to kill Itachi. But then you literally popped up. It was thanks to your kindness and compassion that I can see a world beyond that disillusioned path that Itachi has put me on. Along with you guys as well." Sasuke said turning to his teammates with a small smile.

It turns out Gohan has really made quite the influence on Sasuke.

"But….you don't think dad blames me for his death? I mean he hasn't even used the Dragon Balls to bring me back…" Gohan muttered as Sasuke snorted.

"You think he'd die for a moron? You're in a different world so I'm sure Shenron or even Porunga has their limits. They can't do everything." Sasuke said as Gohan looked down.

Was…was Sasuke right?

"And we understand why you reacted so angry when you got that next level of Super Saiyan. You were frustrated at all those innocent lives Cell took. I just wish I culd've been there too!" Sakura said.

"Gohan, as your brother, do you think Goku would've wanted this!? Hell no! He would've wanted you to live life the way you wanted." Naruto reasoned with his brother.

"I know that but…" Gohan tried arguing.

"But what? Have you forgotten about all of us? You're just gonna die?" Sasuke asked as his voice got lower and lower.

"What're you-"Gohan tried to ask before Sasuke cut him off.

"Have you just forgotten about us!? If that's the case Goku really would be ashamed of you!" Sasuke said as Gohan glared at Sasuke.

"Why you!" Gohan said.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, making Gohan go silent as even Naruto and Sakura were unnerved.

Sasuke had never lost his temper like that before.

"Have you forgotten about us!? Have you gotten how insecure Sakura used to be!? How much of an outcast Naruto was!? How disillusioned I was!? For god's sake, if you needed help, _all_ you had to do was just ask." Sasuke finished his rant as Gohan was quiet, taking in Sasuke's words.

"We're not only your friends but your family. We promise to help you get through this." Sakura said taking one of his hands.

"That's right! We'll Team Seven after all!" Naruto grinned as Gohan suddenly fell to his knees out of their grips.

"For so long…I thought….this pain wouldn't get better with me being stranded in this world…..and despite everything….I'm being selfish…" Gohan sobbed as Naruto held his brother the same way Gohan held him during his graduation blues.

"You have every right to cry and let it out. You told me that remember?" Naruto asked as Gohan nodded before looking to his friends and smiling.

"Yeah….after all….I was using this experience as a second chance and I won't let it get wasted…after all….that's what mom, dad and Piccolo would've wanted, right?" Gohan grinned his father's trademark grin that instilled hope into everyone.

"Right." Naruto grinned as Sakura wiped her eyes.

"Gohan…he's finally back…." Sakura cried happily as Sasuke sent the Moryo a harsh glare.

"Looks like you're the one who's failed." Sasuke spat as the Moryo looked at the four.

He was silent before he started laughing and laughing…and laughing…..

Everyone was highly disturbed by these proceedings.

"What…is wrong with you?" Gohan asked as the Moryo smiled at Gohan after finishing his laugh.

"Son Gohan…I must say….you really are like your father….despite everything I've done…you still have that spark within you….probably from what your father and Piccolo instilled into you, correct?" The Moryo said as Gohan was silent, just wanting to get out of here.

"You are the first to have not given yourself over to me. And for that, I commend you….but I have my own goal to get you see…" The Moryo glared as his eyes glowed red.

Much to the amazement of everyone present, ice spikes suddenly surrounded Gohan before his feet and legs were covered in the ice.

"What the!?" Gohan asked.

"I thought he beat you!? What gives!" Naruto yelled as the Moryo smirked.

"You see, he has been weakened by all of his guilt and regret. Though be happy, by conquering your inner demons you have all been spared." The Moryo grinned as Team Seven growled at him.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura yelled.

"Unfortunately he's right. Really he could've taken our souls right after Gohan saw Goku die again but that would've taken us with him. But obviously that isn't what happened!" Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration.

"What the hell do you want!?" Naruto yelled as the Moryo grinned.

"I want to become the most powerful creature in this world. With the power of Gohan's Super Saiyan abilities I will surpass even the Tailed Beasts themselves! This world will be under my rule!" The Moryo gleamed.

"No way!" Gohan yelled as he fired a Ki blast at the ice freeing his feet.

"Alright!" Naruto and Sakura cheered.

"Hmph, how pififul." The Moryo said as the ice surrounded Gohan again and the ice was up to Gohan's waist-line.

"Damn it, Gohan!" Sasuke yelled as he blew fire at the ice only for it to be ineffective.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled, putting nine tails into his fists only for it to not even harden the ice.

"What's this thing made of!?" Naruto yelled.

As Gohan was now covered to his chest in ice, Gohan could look in horror as memories from the Saiyan, Frieza and Cell fights replayed in his mind.

"Hmph, this is your fate! Reliving your worst memories before you become a part of me!" The Moryo grinned.

"No way! I can't let it end here…." Gohan said as he was up to his neck in ice.

"NOW BECOME A PART OF ME SON GOHAN!" The Moryo said as an inner fire ignited itself inside of Gohan before…

"I WON'T DIE!" Gohan yelled before an outsurge of power surrounded him before much to the amazement of everyone present he had become a Super Saiyan 2!

"What the!?" The Moryo yelled.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled.

Sauske could stare in amazement as Gohan floated up in the air.

"Alright Moryo! You wanted me! You got me!" Gohan yelled before slamming a fist into the Moryo's stomach making him spit out white like substances.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"I think those are the souls from the people the Moryo took!" Sasuke said as Gohan hit the Moryo again making him spit up the souls.

"C'mon let's help him!" Naruto smirked as red chakra surrounded him before smacking the Moryo in the stomach again.

"No! This can't be!" As Sakura whacked the Moryo in the skull as Sasuke kicked the Moryo in the ribs.

"How…can this be!" The Moryo said as Gohan floated up with his team.

"Alright guys, just one more shot!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Team Seven said as Gohan cupped his hands together for a Masenko as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura channeled a good deal of Ki into their signature attacks, Sakura being her Cherry Blossom attack, Sasuke's being his fire style and Naruto's being his Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan yelled.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" Sakura yelled.

"Fire Style! Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Naruto Uzumaki! 2K Barrage!" Naruto yelled.

With the combination of all these attacks, the Moryo could only stare in horror before he literally broke apart into a million pieces.

As Gohan powered down, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto and Gohan all smiled at each other.

"We did it." Gohan smiled.

"That Super Saiyan 2 ability of yours is so badass!" Naruto grinned as Gohan rubbed his head bashfully.

"Haha well…." Gohan said before the team looked to see laughter as the Moryo floated over them with just its eye remaining.

"Back for more!?" Sasuke asked, seriously getting annoyed with this monster as the Moryo laughed.

"To think you all could defeat me….is this…the power of trust in one another?" The Moryo asked as the team glared at him.

"You all…have earned my respect despite everything….for that….let me give you one final memory…." The Moryo said before its eyes glowed as the team returned right to where they were before they re met the Moryo.

* * *

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Sakura asked before everyone's attention was drawn to where Gohan was crying over his dad's death.

"His soul must have been infused into this memory or maybe he was sent to his real body?" Sasuke theorized.

"Oh…that's right…" Naruto said as the team noticed how Krillin was walking towards the eleven year old.

"Hey…Gohan….it's gonna be okay…." Krillin smiled though the team could see he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"But dad…he…." Gohan spoke through his tears.

"If he saw you right now he'd be proud. You've come a long way from that inexperienced kid." Krillin said as Team Seven's respect for Krillin grew even more, if that was possible.

"That guy…" Naruto smiled, wishing he could meet him.

Not to mention Naruto remembered his "Destructo Disk" move and he wondered if he could create a jutsu like that?

As Gohan was about to get up and as everyone was about to go to Kami's lookout to revive Goku and everyone else killed by Cell, an ominous wind engulfed the Z-fighters.

"What the heck is this?" Naruto asked as he could barely see anything through the smoke.

"Don't tell me…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes before a light passed by everyone and in a sudden flash, Trunks was struck down.

Blood oozed from the hole in his chest as Sakura could estimate that attack pierced through his heart.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he noticed that out of everyone, no one looked more horrified than Vegeta.

"What could he…" Sasuke thought before the laughter of Cell got everyone's attention.

"My, my, who was it that I hit? Was it Trunks?" Cell mocked as he made his presence clear through the smoke as he stood tall.

"It's Cell! He looks…stronger…." Naruto pointed at Cell's electricity as Gohan glared at Cell.

"Cell! How the hell are you still alive!?" Gohan glared as Cell smirked before gesturing to his skull.

"As long as the nucleus in my head is still intact I can regenerate from almost anything. An as an extra benefit to this glorious rebirth because of the Saiyan Cells in me I get stronger after every near death injury!" Cell grinned much to the horror of everyone present.

"Talk about haxed…" Naruto muttered.

"I wish I could be a Saiyan…" Sakura also muttered.

Gohan however growled before powering to his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"You don't scare me Cell! Gohan glared at Cell before a smirk played on his features, making Cell return the facial gesture.

"Hmph, really?" Cell asked bemused. With the powers he obtained from his near death experience, this little pain in his ass would only be a former one.

"That's right! One thing I learned from my father was to never give up even when the odds are stacked against you! If you're as powerful you say you are than bring it on!" Gohan raised a fist as Cell lost his smile while he stared blankly at the half-breed.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Gohan!" Naruto cheered.

However, Sasuke was able to notice how Vegeta kept on staring at Trunks' body before he vomited a mouthful of blood.

"Trunks!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to him along with the other Team.

"I-is he…" Naruto asked as Sasuke solemnly shook his head.

"He's dead." Sasuke confirmed.

If only there was a Universe where they could become friends and team up with Trunks…..

Vegeta could only continue staring with his mouth agape.

"No….my son….he has tried to get close to me and I have only ignored and rejected him…no…there is still time to change things…." Vegeta said as Team Seven stared at Vegeta in stunned silence.

"No way…." Naruto remarked with a dumbstruck look.

"He….cares about Trunks?" Sakura asked.

"Is this Vegeta or some Shadow Clone?" Sasuke asked as Vegeta suddenly roared, getting the attention of all the Z-Fighters in the memory before he suddenly turned Super Saiyan and charged at Cell with a super fired Ki blast.

Cell disappeared in the smoke as Vegeta continued raining down Ki blast after Ki blast.

"This is for beating me, this is for attacking me, this is for killing Kakarot and this…." Vegeta said as he held a final Ki blast in hand that he was putting a lot of Ki into.

"THIS IS FOR KILLING MY SON YOU REPULSIVE BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled before firing the final blast he had down.

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he could feel some respect for Vegeta coming as he could feel his feeling of disdain he had towards the former Frieza soldier fade away.

"Wow…" Sakura exclaimed unable to think.

"The pain of loss….truly changes us." Sasuke said before Cell appeared through the smoke, unharmed.

"No way!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Like I thought!" Sasuke grit his teeth before Vegeta was swatted away like a bug.

"Stay out of my way, Vegeta!" Cell yelled charging a Ki blast before shooting it right at Vegeta.

"It'll kill him!" Naruto yelled, wanting to save Vegeta before shocking…..

Gohan screamed in pain as his left arm was injured as he protected Gohan. Blood dripped from his arm wound as he clutched it.

"So…that's how his arm was injured…." Naruto thought with wide eyes as he remembered the condition he found Gohan in.

"No Gohan!" Sakura yelled running to Gohan only to pass right through him.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll end the suspense for soon you will all be dead!" Cell gloated as he appeared in front of Gohan several yards away.

"Along with your entire planet!" Cell smirked, readying his hands for a Kamehameha.

"Gohan only has one arm!" Naruto yelled.

"What can he do!?" Sakura asked as Sasuke was silent, wondering how Gohan was able to get out of this.

"Do what you want….I have no use in fighting you anymore…I have nothing left….." Gohan solemnly admitted as his team stared at him in horror.

"No way! He can't be serious!" Sakura yelled in horror.

"Don't give up like that!" Naruto said, wishing he could smack some sense into Gohan.

As it looked like Gohan was going to accept his death…

"Hey! Don't give up! Just use the pain of loss!" The voice of Goku said, shocking everyone.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asked trying to look for the righteous Saiyan.

"Wait, dad, I can't see you! Are you there?" Gohan asked, turning his head trying to locate Goku.

"No son, I'm in Otherworld. I want you to take him out with the Kamehameha wave! It's the only thing that'll take him out!" Goku said to his son.

"But dad…I only have the use of one of my arms….I can't do it…" Gohan clutched his eyes.

"No, son, you can do it. I believe in you. Just look deep inside yourself. It's in there you'll find the power you need!" Goku urged his son with a smile.

"Yeah! Listen to him Gohan!" Naruto and Sakura cheered.

"Right….right!" Gohan powered up while reeling his right arm back.

"Ka…me…ha…me….HA!" Gohan yelled before firing his own Kamehameha wave that clashed with Cell's.

"Ugh…I can't see…anything…" Naruto covered his eyes, trying not to go blind with the lights that were shown between this Kamehameha clash.

Gohan grunted as he attempted to overpower Cell's Kamehameha, but his recent injuries were making it difficult to do so, something that Cell noticed.

"Gohan! Hang in there!" The voice of Goku spoke telepathically to Gohan as his spirit was right there with Gohan in an attempt to give him assistance in the ongoing battle.

"This must be hard for you with all those wounds. I'm sure this makes them burn!" Cell roared as his Kamehameha was beginning to overpower Gohan's, nearly making the young boy stumble in his tracks.

The rest of the Z-fighters watched in worry for their friend and his decline in power.

"Gohan's losing it. He's over overtaken!" Piccolo gritted his teeth in frustration as a smirk appeared on Cell's lips.

"Damn it! Sasuke really is losing control!" Sasuke cursed.

"What!?" Naruto yelled.

"At this rate Gohan will lose his energy and die!" Sakura remarked in fright.

"Haha and this is where you end!" Cell yelled as he gave more energy to his beam, making it appear even larger.

Gohan could only bite his lip in near defeat before nearly falling on one knee before forcing himself back up as Goku and King Kai watched from Otherworld with baited breath.

"What's the matter Gohan? You already have the power you need. Just bring it out!" Goku urged his son whose self-esteem only seemed to decrease as each second past.

"I can't. I can't keep this up. I just can't hack it, dad. It's too much for me to handle. I'm just a kid, I haven't changed! Not at all!" Gohan admitted with low confidence as frustrated tears came to his eyes. Why? Why couldn't he do it? His father had been a hero at a young age so why couldn't he?!

"Will you stop attacking yourself? I don't know where you got it in your head that there's something wrong with you because there's not! You've saved my life and our friends' lives so many times and you're going to do it again, right now!" Goku argued back with the utmost faith in his child who he believed had the power to put Cell down for the count as Cell could only smirk at Gohan's conversation with his father.

"What on earth are you muttering about? Chanting a little prayer before die?" Cell laughed as the beam battle continued going his way.

"Let it out, Gohan! Do it now!" Goku commanded his son who suddenly felt a fire he thought was extinguished begin to slowly ignite again. Gohan then stood back up before putting power into his Kamehameha, making the beam struggle at an equal stalemate as Cell grit his teeth in horror at Gohan's second wind while he could only ponder where it came from.

However….Cell started to make the beam struggle in favor of himself.

"N-no way!" Goku said in horror as Gohan felt his inner fire slowly extinguish inside.

"Too strong!" Gohan gasped before nearly beckoning to one knee as Goku contemplated ways on how to help his son before he realized how Gohan must be holding back.

"Gohan, if anywhere in your mind you're holding back because you're worried about the planet, forget about it! All the damage you do to the earth can be fixed with the Dragon Balls so don't hold anything back, got it?" Goku reminded his son who was still unsure of his power. He thought he gave it everything he had. What more does he have?

"You idiot….come on! Dig into yourself!" Sasuke chided his friend.

However, the Team watched as the Z-Fighters, sans Vegeta who stayed by Trunks' side, fired their own attacks at Cell, which were ineffective.

"Those guys…." Naruto remarked in nothing short of respect for them before they were literally brushed aside.

"But it's still not enough!" Sasuke clenched his fists as Sakura could only watch as the earth started to literally come up.

"Now die Saiyan!" Cell yelled as he intended to finish this before a small blast hit his head.

Everyone looked for it to be none other than…

"VEGETA!" Team Seven remarked.

"That…was for my son you reprehensible bastard!" Vegeta thought as rage surged through Cell's head.

"That guy…." Sasuke shook his head looking slightly impressed with Vegeta as Sakura wondered if she misjudged the once evil prince.

"It's over Cell! Your reign ends here! Goodbye!" Gohan yelled as the beam slowly enveloped Cell who struggled in vein.

"No! I refuse to let it end here! I am Cell! Dr. Gero's ultimate creation! I won't lose to some snot-nosed toddler!" Cell yelled before his second wind suddenly ignited as he beam began to grow again before the two beams were equal.

"Say hi to your daddy for me!" Cell yelled.

"Not a chance! Good always triumphs over evil!" Gohan spat as the two beams continued their power collision before they slowly got bigger and bigger.

The two warriors glared at each other as they intended on finishing this fight.

"Your terror will end today!/I'll see you in hell!" Gohan and Cell yelled simultaneously before their Kamehamehas got bigger and bigger before they slowly erupted as a dome of energy surrounded the two. Both fighters could say nothing before their beams were disintegrating as the two were suddenly whisked away along with their beams.

"What the hell is that!?" Sakura yelled before Gohan lost his Super Saiyan 2 transformation as he was drug into the dome of energy before the memory blackened.

Before Team Seven could even ponder the loss of the memory it soon came back as the team suddenly found themselves in the Leaf village.

Naruto was doing one of his pranks before the dome of energy appeared right in the sky.

"Hey that was when!" Naruto pointed as Gohan seemingly opened his eyes as he fell towards the Leaf Village.

The blue and black eyes of Naruto and Gohan met for a split second before the memory suddenly brightened as the team felt themselves becoming lighter before everything went blank.

* * *

Team Seven barely pulled themselves together before noticing they were in their real bodies.

"Alright we're back!" Naruto cheered, despite feeling a little groggy and a little light-headed after his experience.

"But Gohan's out!" Sakura pointed at the unconscious hybrid.

"Well given everything he had to re-experience, it'd make sense why he'd be even more tired." Sasuke said before picking up Gohan and carrying him on his back.

The Team then walked for a few seconds as they all thought of what they had seen.

"To think…that was Gohan's life…" Sakura said.

"It's definitely more traumatic that we thought…" Naruto said as Sasuke looked at Gohan behind him.

"I wonder…what Gohan will think…I mean we saw all his worse memories and fears…" Sakura looked down in shame as Sasuke exhaled.

"We'll tell Gohan everything and let the chips fall where they may." Sasuke said to his teammates.

"Yeah that sounds good." Sakura nodded.

"And heh, at least we know how Gohan came to us now!" Naruto tried joking which got chuckles from his teammates.

Soon the team met up with their sensei.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! I was looking for you! This fog made me have a weird dream…" Kakashi started as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gonna assume this dream was a nice trip down memory lane?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"How did you?" Kakashi asked before the Team explained everything, including their fight and defeat of the Moryo.

"I see…well those souls were able to make their way to the dead bodies and I had Pakkun and my other summonings take the victims back to the Leaf." Kakashi said.

"Best course of action would be to take Gohan back to the village." Sakura said.

* * *

"Right." Kakashi nodded and with that, Team Seven flew back to the Leaf Village.

After dropping Gohan at Naruto's apartment, Team Seven explained the whole mission briefing to Hiruzen and nothing could hide the disgust and horror in Hiruzen's face.

"I see…..so this Moryo used the worst memories against a person to take away their will to live while giving them false realities as peace…." Hiruzen said as he breathed into his pipe.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded.

"At least you were able to free and return those who were lost. Thank you all and here're your payments. Good work Team Seven." Hiruzen smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura said as Sasuke nodded.

"And do try to be there for Gohan. He needs it." Hiruzen said as Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah! He's my brother!" Naruto grinned.

"And my teammate." Sasuke said with a smile.

"And our friend!" Sakura beamed.

"Indeed he is." Kakashi smiled as the team left while Hiruzen smiled before looking at a picture of his old team he kept on his desk of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru all in their youth with a younger looking Hiruzen.

"I can see a better outcome for their team than my own….I hope they make the most of it…" Hiruzen said.

* * *

Gohan's eyes opened the next morning before he smelled all sorts of delicious food.

"Something smells good." Gohan said as he made his way out of the bed he bought that he put in Naruto's room before seeing his team was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"GOHAN!" Team Seven all yelled as Naruto was about to run and glomp his brother before Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto! Gohan might be weak after his experience!" Sakura said.

"Experience?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Let's eat and then we'll talk." Kakashi said as Gohan did just that before finishing it.

Albeit at a slower pace as he noticed the awkward mood in the room.

"Guys…what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"So he doesn't remember." Sasuke noted.

"Gohan, do you remember Kikyo Valley?" Sakura asked as Gohan looked down before his expression turned horrified as the team noticed that he was no doubt remembering what transpired.

"Gohan, we saw everything from your childhood to Goku's death against Cell." Sasuke said, not even bothering to hide anything.

"Everything? Even Cell?" Gohan asked.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke nodded as Kakashi was silent.

Gohan then looked down.

"I wish…you didn't see that…." Gohan said.

"But we did." Sasuke said before he glared at Gohan making him stiffen.

"Why didn't you tell us you were hurting!? To the point where some pathetic dragon could use that against you?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms.

Gohan looked down.

"Gohan?" Sakura asked.

Gohan continued looking down before smiling.

Although everyone noticed it wasn't one of his warm smiles that would make everything better but one that was utterly forced.

"It's really bad you saw all of that but I'm fine now, Really. Just some nightmares that I guess end eventually. I really owe you guys! You guys really have gotten strong!" Gohan laughing in a voice that was completely forced.

All of Team Seven somberly stared at their friend as he attempted to put up a strong front.

Kakashi and Naruto were especially upset as it reminded the scarecrow with how he acted after Rin and Obito's deaths while Naruto did that a lot as a child.

"To think you all ended up saving me for once! Thank you!" Gohan fake laughed.

"Stop it!" Kakashi said.

Gohan lost his smile as the tone in the veteran ninja's voice reminded Gohan of when Piccolo would scold him.

"Gohan, don't lie to us." Kakashi said, never losing the stern tone in his voice.

"Sheesh, I'm not lying. Really you guys worry more than mom or dad." Gohan fake smiled again.

"That's a load of crap, Gohan." Naruto shook his head.

"Gohan, tell us the truth." Sakura said as they had nearly lost their precious friend as he tried keeping it all in once. As much as it would hurt, Gohan had to confront all of this.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Gohan said as he got up and left the kitchen.

Kakashi quickly body-flickered in front of him.

"Is it because you were ashamed of what happened with your dad?" Kakashi asked.

"If I don't want to talk about it, we're not talking about it." Gohan said trying to walk out before Sasuke blocked his path.

"Move." Gohan glared at Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke returned the glare.

Soon all of Team Seven surrounded Gohan.

Gohan crossed his arms as he glared at everyone.

"Look why can't you just talk about it?" Sakura asked as Gohan continued glaring at everyone.

"Gohan, as your friends, and your family…we want to help you? Didn't I say you could ask us for help? You can't just shut us out." Sasuke said in a soft voice that no one had ever heard before.

"Please let us in. You helped us so let us help you." Naruto urged as Gohan sighed in defeat before slumping down.

"The whole thing was my fault. I mean I'm just pathetic." Gohan said in a defeated tone.

"No you're not. But if you're gonna shut us out you really are." Sasuke said as Gohan glared at Sasuke right in the eye.

"I am pathetic! I mean I'm just a burden! I'm…" Gohan tried arguing as Sasuke cut him off.

"Look before this team all of us weren't doing so well…." Sasuke said.

"When I was your age I was all about rules and order, even shutting out those who cared for me. This cost me the life of a very close friend, Obito Uchiha and my other teammate Rin Nohara. I couldn't even save my teacher and for a long time I was in the darkness where I would fail every set of Genin. But that all changed once I met you guys." Kakashi smiled.

"Before I met you I was just someone everyone hated and ignored. That was because of the nine tailed fox inside of me. You showed me kindness and believed in me when no one else did. So you're not a burden!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke and Sakura were shocked but it made sense why Naruto used to be alone.

"Mmhmm. You helped me gain more confidence in myself and realize that I don't need to just pine after a boy. I can help better myself and be a better person for everyone I love." Sakura smiled.

"Before you came along I only cared about seeing my brother dead. But this team has let me see that there's more to that. Maybe I can have a better purpose." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he smiled at Gohan.

"And that was really us with you. We all smiled with you when we saw your victories and cried when we saw you were in pain." Naruto said.

Gohan teared up before stopped himself.

Why was he so damn emotional?

"But I can't...I don't wanna cry anymore….that darkness nearly took everything from me. I don't wanna fall down again." Gohan said as Team Seven all smiled at him.

"You won't fall! Because we'll be there to catch you!" Naruto grinned.

"Like a diver." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as tears built in Gohan's eyes as he hunched over despite him trying to keep himself from crying as Team Seven were immediately by his side as they all embraced the hybrid Saiyan.

It felt slightly awkward for Sasuke to hug him but the awkward feeling soon went away as tears fell out of Gohan's eyes.

"DAMN IT! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! WHY DID DAD SACRIFICE HIMSELF!? IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!? DAMN YOU DR. GERO FOR HAVING SOME PETTY REVENGE GOAL! DAMN YOU CELL FOR KILLING MY DAD! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE ME MY DADDY BACK!" Gohan yelled as he cried himself silly as Team Seven felt themselves crying too.

Their friend's pain had become their own pain.

After a long hour, Gohan had cried himself to sleep before Naruto thought it was fit to put Gohan to bed rest.

After crying everything out of him, Gohan felt so much better as he happily listened to his teammates explain in detail everything they saw.

Gohan blushed as Naruto grinned ear to ear with how cool Gohan was in the fights against Cell, Frieza and Cell while Sakura chewed his ear out for being reckless in fights against Raditz as well as fighting with a broken neck against Recoome.

Sasuke however asked about Trunks, seeing how his swordsman skills reminded him of the late Shisui Uchiha's and Gohan promised that he'd tell Trunks to possibly show Sasuke a bit or two in the arts of swordsman as Kakashi happily listened and chimed in when he needed to.

As the days passed, Gohan soon continued with his training until there was only a week left until the Chunin Exam Finals….

* * *

And with that, I mark this arc that I call the "Valley of Memories" arc! ^_^

Now I feel like the ending of Gohan becoming SSJ2 and the team defeating the Moryo through a team effort was the best ending I could give so hopefully you all liked it! ^_^

And I'm SURPRISED people ACTUALLY thought I would skip the Kamehameha clash! 0_0

C'mon guys, the team WOULD definitely see how Gohan got to their world! XD

I have to say this was a fun little arc to write and next chapter will be a HUGE treat to you all! No telling you guys what it is though! XP

Now Chapter 27 will be coming out Thursday, March 14th, 2019 so look forward to it then! XD

Yeah I know I was updating weekly but I kinda need a small break after all that so hopefully you all understand! ^_^

And with that please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and until Chapter 27 stay swell while I spend the rest of my night rewatching Kim Possible! ^_^ Yeah, thanks to that live action movie from Disney, I've been rewatching that series again! XD


	27. Slippery Slope

Okay so before I begin I should point out this chapter is a chapter that I have highly been anticipating to write ever since I started this story back in December 2017 and I'm very excited to finally bring this chapter to life so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

With all that said, let's begin! ^_^

* * *

Karin had made her ways with a certain destination in mind, stopping for literally nothing in between besides eating and sleeping.

It couldn't have be helped. After the way her village, Kusagakure, had been treating her for virtually her whole life, enough had been enough. From the time she was born, she and her mother had basically been human healing tanks for the village to use, often times without their consent.

It had gotten so bad that Karin's mother had died as a result and following her failure in the Chunin Exams, her teammates, whose only reason for having her around was for her to be their energy drink, had mercilessly berated the young girl and it was then that something snapped.

Having enough, she told off her teammates and sensei before going to the village head and literally crushing the Kusagakure headband in front of the shocked leader before saying how she would never set foot in the village ever again, not even if mechanical robots fell from the sky or scary pink demons terrorized the earth.

Karin then stopped before pulling out a bag of rations.

"Finally, not to long from now I'll be reunited with Gohan…" Karin smiled as a light blush adorned her features as she remembered the smiling black haired boy with spiky, unkempt hair.

Gohan had been the first one in a while following her mother who had showed her genuine kindness so she was hoping to find asylum with him in Konohagakure.

After all he was so kind and gentle with black eyes that any girl could get lost in with a dopey, goofy, comforting smile that was nothing short of adorable.

Maybe then her life would turn from being a living hell to being better….more bearable….

* * *

Gohan soon flew his way back to the Leaf Village before making his way to the administrative part of the academy where he would receive his pay for a mission done.

While he wasn't training with Jiraiya, he would take meager missions in the meantime. Nothing too major. Just apprehending thieves or stopping bandits from attacking small villages.

After all feeding a half-saiyan and a tailed beast container would no doubt be very costly.

As Gohan received his pay, he soon stumbled onto none other than Danzo.

"Oh Son Gohan. A very good morning to you." Danzo greeted the half-saiyan.

"Good morning to you too uh…." Gohan greeted back although he didn't want to be rude since he didn't know Danzo's name.

"Danzo Shimura. I am one of the figureheads of this village." Danzo explained as Gohan nodded.

"Oh I see. Well not to be rude but what do you want from me?" Gohan asked.

"I simply wanted to thank you for all of your services to the village over the last couple of months." Danzo said.

"Oh well…yeah it's no problem." Gohan replied although he could sense something…..malicious and shady about the village head.

As Gohan said that he took note of a boy around his age or at most a year older standing on Danzo's right side. He was effeminate and had short black hair and very pale skin with a long sleeved black shirt exposing his midriff with matching black pants. For some reason Gohan was reminded of Sasuke.

"Who is this?" Gohan asked taking note of Sai.

"Introduce yourself." Danzo instructed Sai.

"Hello Son Gohan, my name is Sai. I have heard much about you over these last couple of months." Sai smiled as Gohan couldn't help but feel weirded out by Sai's smile. It was just so….phony?

"Uh….hi…." Gohan awkwardly greeted Sai. Gohan could feel this guy was just weird, for a lack of better terms.

"May I ask you a question?" Sai asked, his expression suddenly turning serious.

"Sure." Gohan replied not wanting to be rude.

"Do you have a penis?" Sai bluntly asked the shorter boy whose expression turned to that of being nothing short of disturbed.

"….What?" Gohan asked.

"Are you deaf? I asked if you had a penis." Sai said as Gohan's expression suddenly turned to one of irritation as Sai took this as an admission of having none.

"I see. With how strong you are I guess I should figure you may not have-"Sai tried stating as Gohan had had enough.

"YES I HAVE BALLS!" Gohan yelled, his face red as Sai was unfazed with Gohan's anger.

"I see. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you that?" Sai asked as Gohan deadpanned. What the hell was with this guy?

Sai wondered how Gohan would react if he were to let it slip he had been following him over the last couple of months.

"Enough. The main reason I am here is to give you a promotion of sorts, Son Gohan." Danzo began as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"A promotion?" Gohan asked.

"Indeed. I would like to indoctrinate you into my group of ninja known as Root. In Root, you will be carrying out missions simply for the sake of the village going beyond the mere juvenile missions you've done in the past." Danzo explained as Gohan fought the urge to full his eyes at the term "juvenile". Gohan highly doubted missions where normal people would have to encounter someone like Haku or Zabuza and especially the recent situation with the Moryo would classify as "juvenile".

Taking Gohan's silence as confirmation, Danzo decided to continue.

"You will also be paired with Sai here." Danzo gestured as Sai smiled at Gohan.

"It would be most invigorating to work with you." Sai smiled as Gohan internally cringed at the thought of being with Sai. If he could help it, he would avoid the very socially awkward Root ninja like Tien would with Vegeta.

"Well what do you say?" Danzo asked as Gohan had his mind made up the _second_ Danzo mentioned Sai.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to decline. After all, I have another Team who I'm already assigned to. And they're my family so I'm not gonna join, I'm sorry." Gohan politely declined.

Although Danzo kept his usual cool persona externally on the inside he was fuming which Gohan immediately sensed.

If Gohan couldn't trust Danzo, how could the old man expect Gohan to work for him? It wasn't Gohan's problem Danzo literally reeked of malice.

"I see. Well that is unfortunate." Danzo said.

"Is it because of Naruto Uzumaki?" Sai asked Gohan who looked to Sai in surprise.

"Wait how do you…." Gohan puzzedly asked.

"We in Root do our research." Sai smiled as Gohan's distrust towards Root only increased. Did these guys literally spy on him?

"Just know if you ever decide to join us the door is open." Sai said as Gohan tried his best to keep a cordial attitude rather than appearing visibly disgusted.

"Yeah thanks." Gohan said before literally making his way out of the Academy as the two watched him leave.

"Sai, continue to tail him." Danzo ordered.

"Right, Lord Danzo." Sai nodded.

* * *

Gohan shook his head after that meeting. The son of Goku laughed as he imagined if Sai asked the same question of having balls to someone like Vegeta or Piccolo.

Oh that conversation would definitely go south for the root ninja.

Soon Gohan touched down on his intended location.

"Jiraiya!" Gohan waved to the toad sage as he touched down in the middle of a forest.

"Oh Gohan, hey." Jiraiya smirked as Gohan touched down.

"So what's up kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'd like to try summoning again." Gohan declared as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? I mean does your body feel up to it?" Jiraiya asked as he remembered how Gohan was out for several days after Naruto had told the toad sannin about Team Seven's encounter with the Moryo. Re-experiencing your worst memories would definitely be taxing to a kid. Gohan meanwhile waved the bigger man off.

"No I'm fine, really." Gohan reassured the older man who seemed convinced.

"Well okay, if you say so. You know what to do then, right?" Jiraiya asked Gohan.

"Yeah!" Gohan said before channeling his Ki into the beaded chakra bracelets that Jiraiya had given him several weeks ago.

Gohan made the right hand-signs before launching the jutsu, summoning none other than the small purple Dragon, Spyro.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Gohan yelled before slamming his palm into the ground.

"Gohan!" Spyro glomped Gohan as the eleven year old happily returned the gesture.

"How's it going, Spyro?" Gohan smiled as he sat the kid dragon down.

"Ready to work on my hand to hand training!" Spyro grinned as he readied himself into a pose before falling on his face, again.

"That's your problem, you gotta work on your stance." Gohan ran over to Spyro and sat him up before gesturing over to him.

"Like this, see?" Gohan asked as he donned a fighting stance.

"Wow, so cool!" Spyro exclaimed with sparkly eyes as he tried doing the same only to fall.

"Okay I'll get it! Just gimme some time!" Spyro said as Gohan laughed.

"Rome wasn't built in a day! Take your time." Gohan smiled as Jiraiya watched the two from a nearby tree.

"Gohan is definitely a teacher with patience. I wish it was like that when I met Fukasaku and Shima..." Jiraiya shook his head in amusement.

After around thirty minutes, Spyro was able to get a form that suited him.

"I did it, Gohan!" Spyro gleamed as Gohan clapped, pleased at his progress.

"Very good. Now try to come at me." Gohan ordered.

"Right now?" Spyro asked.

"Right now." Gohan confirmed as Spyro charged at Gohan trying to knock him back as Gohan casually dodged his blows before knocking Spyro away.

"I see what to work on. Your form and attack skills are too open and narrow. This can be a weakness against enemies so you gotta control yourself like this!" Gohan said as he vanished and appeared right in front of Spyro before showing a more controlled and relaxed way of attacking.

"Whoa, you're so fast!" Spyro gasped as Gohan smiled as he helped Spyro up.

"You'll get stronger one day, as long as you can promise to put all the work in necessary." Gohan sternly said as Spyro nodded.

"Hell yeah I will!" Spyro chirped as Gohan nodded, pleased with his summons.

"Great. Thanks for a great day, Spyro." Gohan smiled as he made a hand sign.

"Thanks for everything Gohan, I can't wait to see you again!" Spyro grinned.

"Same here." Gohan summoned Spyro back to his summoning realm as Jiraiya appeared right in front of him.

"You really are one heck of a teacher kid. You might be even better than Kakashi." Jiraiya greeted as Gohan laughed.

"This is definitely easier than teaching Ki." Gohan joked as the two shared a good laugh.

"Oh yeah, by the way, where's Naruto?" Gohan asked Jiraiya.

"Oh I pushed him off a cliff so he can summon a frog." Jiraiya bluntly said.

Now Jiraiya expected a freaked out or horrified reaction from Gohan but what he got was vastly different than what he expected.

"Oh okay." Gohan shrugged as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, that's it? You're not freaking out?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well my mentor Piccolo did worse. When I was four he left me out in the wildnerness for six months." Gohan shrugged as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"This Piccolo definitely sounds like a piece of work." Jiraiya chuckled as Gohan chortled.

"You have no idea." Gohan heartily laughed.

* * *

A day later; Gohan, along with the rest of Team Seven, were all grouped together in a capsule home provided by Gohan, thanks to one of Gohan's capsules.

"So how strong have you guys gotten over the last three weeks?" Gohan asked his friends as Sakura looked up from the show she was watching. It was a show about a red haired crime fighter with her blonde dopey sidekick and a naked mole rat that helped save the world from crime. For one reason or another, Sakura was instantly reminded of her and Naruto from the red haired girl and the blonde goof.

"I've learned to harness and control my genjutsu better and I can use my earth abilities better!" Sakura grinned.

"I can summon a huge ass toad named Gamabunta!" Naruto bragged.

"Gamabunta?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah though it was hard for him to come around to me…" Naruto sheepishly laughed remembering how he had to stay on the huge frog's back for a whole day. Man was that easier said than done?

"Can't say I blame him." Sasuke snorted.

"Oh yeah? And what about you, asshole?" Naruto growled.

"Kakashi was able to teach me a new jutsu called Chidori." Sasuke explained.

"Chidori?" Naruto, Sakura and Gohan asked.

"Yeah it's a very powerful electrical jutsu." Sasuke explained further as Gohan was immediately reminded of the Final Flash technique from Vegeta that Krillin told him about.

"Whoa that sounds pretty awesome." Naruto said.

"Yeah but I'm tired so I'm turning in." Sasuke said as he headed into one of the rooms in the Capsule's home but not without taking a can of tomato juice that he purchased from the refrigerator.

"Wanna play some foosball?" Naruto asked Gohan as Gohan grinned.

"You're on!" Gohan smiled before their game began while Sakura went back to watching her show.

The game went on for about five minutes as Sasuke tried ignoring the sounds of their game but it quickly got to him.

"Okay guys you can stop!" Sasuke said as he went ignored.

"Guys!" Sasuke yelled before growling as he realized the two moronic brothers were ignoring him.

"Dumbasses." Sasuke growled before storming out of bed before going straight to Naruto and Gohan's foosball table.

"Gimme the ball dammit!" Sasuke yelled, ignoring the two boys before stomping on the ball.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Gohan groaned.

"I wanna sleep." Sasuke glared at Gohan before Naruto snatched the can of tomato juice out of Sasuke's hands before stomping on the tomato can under his own foot.

Gohan and Sakura's eyes widened in dread as they all knew how much Sasuke liked his tomatoes.

Sasuke stared at the can in pure horror before activating his Sharingan at Naruto.

"Damn it, Naruto, that was the last can of tomato juice left in this house!" Sasuke glared before grabbing an instant ramen noodle pack from the table and crushing it.

"Hey! That's going too far! That really hurts!" Naruto yelled before running from Sasuke, seeing how pissed he looked.

"And it'll match your ass when I'm done kicking it! Get back here you son of a-"Sasuke chased Naruto through the rooms before Naruto got stuck in one of the windows.

Sasuke contemplated using his Chidori on the knucklehead before making his way back to his room.

"Good night." Sasuke said irritably as Gohan sighed making his way to help Naruto from the window.

"Morons." Sakura rolled her eyes.

As Naruto was freed from the window, Gohan sensed something amiss.

"Hey…you guys sense that?" Gohan asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I say let's check it out…" Gohan said before flying off.

"Gohan! Hey Gohan!" Sakura said as she turned off the TV as Sasuke got out of bed.

"What's up with Gohan?" Sasuke asked.

"He said he sensed something off. Wanna follow?" Sakura asked.

"Okay I guess." Sasuke said before he, Naruto and Sakura followed after the half-saiyan.

* * *

Deep in an underground passageway; Dosu, Zaku and Kin all looked at the snake sannin Orochimru with expressions full of horror and anger.

"What do you mean that's it!?" Dosu yelled as Orochimaru was unfazed with the mummy-lookalike's anger.

"I mean what I said. You have all outlived your usefulness towards me. I wanted you all to bring Son Gohan back to me but alas…you all failed." Orochimaru calmly said as Zaku looked like he was going to break down into tears then and there.

"But…all those years ago…you saved me…." Zaku said as Orochimaru only chuckled.

"You were only that of a means to an end for me." Orochimaru stated as Zaku grit his teeth.

"But this isn't fair! That was practically a suicide mission you sent us on, Lord Orochimaru!" Kin tried arguing though Orochimaru would hear none of it.

"Alas life is not fair. I had hoped you all would have learned that in your short lives. But alas you shall learn that in the next world!" Orochimaru said as he made his way over to the three teens as they braced themselves for their impeding deaths.

Or what they assumed would be their impeding deaths.

"What the?" Zaku asked as he found himself in the air being held by Naruto.

"Bastard!" Zaku growled as Naruto grinned down at him.

"Sup?" Naruto laughed as Zaku looked to see Sasuke holding Zaku with one hand as Kin was in Gohan's arms.

Kin was silent but as she felt herself blush as she felt Gohan's muscles against her. And to think she initially wrote Gohan off as a tiny, string bean.

"Well well well…if it isn't Kakashi's team." Orochimaru grinned as the team touched down.

"And this must be Orochimaru." Gohan said, remembering hearing that name around the village.

"This guy is definitely creepy…." Sakura said as she took in Orochimaru's snake like appearance.

"Definitely." Naruto nodded.

"How did you guys even?" Dosu asked as Gohan channeled Ki into his beads before summoning none other than Spyro much to the Sound Ninja's confusion.

"Is that a...Dragon?" Dosu asked.

"This guy…." Kin muttered as she looked to Gohan in surprise.

"Whoa! So cool!" Naruto said as Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"So I see you've learned how to summon." Orochimaru mused as Spyro looked at Gohan.

"Hi, Gohan! What'd you summon me for?" Spyro asked Gohan who pointed to the three sound nin.

"Take them back to the leaf." Gohan said as Spyro noticed their sound headbands before turning to Orochimaru.

"Eww...that guy is definitely creepy! And he smells like rotten snakes!" Spyro grimaced as Orochimaru smirked at the young Dragon.

"Is that so? I can always arrange a date with you and my snakes, especially my main one, Manda." Enma spat not even bothering to hide the disdain in his voice.

"No thanks! I'm outta here! Kick his ass, Gohan!" Enma said as he took the three puzzled teens before poofing away.

"Will do." Gohan muttered as he turned to Orochimaru.

"I must say how amazing it is for you to come here Son Gohan. It saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Orochimaru said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Hunt me down?" Gohan asked.

"Just what do you want?" Sasuke asked as Orochimaru chuckled at Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke. I admit I used to want you for my plans…." Orochimaru began.

"Plan? What kind of plan?" Naruto asked.

"Why to destroy the hidden leaf village of course!" Orochimaru declared as the team's eyes widened in alarm.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura yelled as Orochimaru only looked more cheerful.

"Oh indeed I am. But in any case, getting back to what I was saying, Sasuke was originally going to be used to destroy the leaf but now…I've turned my sights to another viable candidate." Orochimaru's eyes gleamed as he turned on Gohan who glared at him.

"Like hell I would help you!" Gohan glared channeling Ki.

"But you see I always get what I want. But you Sasuke are useless to me. So weak that it makes sense why Itachi would leave you alive. You were the black sheep of your clan, yes?" Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke's eyes widened in anger at the name as Team Seven glared at him.

"Who are you to talk!?" Naruto yelled, wanting to crush Orochimaru with Gamabunta.

"Yeah screw off!" Sakura added.

"And what worth does words from insects like you have?" Orochimaru smirked as Gohan glared at him.

"I have a question for you, what do you think you're doing, trying to kill off your own henchmen?" Gohan asked as Orochimaru chuckled.

"You see those kids were expendable to me. Once they outlived their usefulness to me they're as good as trash." Orochimaru calmly stated as the team's dislike for the snake sannin only increased. How could someone be so heartless?

At this, Gohan quickly powered up to Super Saiyan.

Orochimaru could feel the Super Saiyan power, radiating from Gohan before smiling broadly.

"Yes….this must be it…the power of the Super Saiyan!" Orochimaru grinned.

"I'll show you how to use people you bastard!" Gohan glared, however a hand from Sasuke cut Gohan off.

"No…leave this guy to me." Sasuke yelled, awakening his two totem Sharingan.

"Hmph, how easy." Orochimaru crossed his arms, not even bothering to defend himself.

Sasuke quickly pulled out a Kunai before putting it in his teeth.

"I used to care only for surviving to kill Itachi but if I can't face you, how can I hope to face him!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Orochimaru before Orochimaru fired off several smoke bombs at Sasuke who quickly evaded them before the two engaged in a fist by fist fight which Sasuke was able to easily dominate, thanks to Gohan's training.

"What the?" Orochimaru asked as the team watched.

"Look at Sasuke go!" Naruto cheered.

"Of course, it's Sasuke." Gohan smiled before Sasuke made a flurry of handsigns.

"Fire style! Fire Pheonix Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled before Orochimaru was narrowly able to dodge the huge ball of fire.

The sleeve of his outfit was damaged.

"Heh, not bad, boy. But still…." Orochimaru said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he suddenly spat blood.

"Not good enough." Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke looked to see a metal pipe protruding from his heart before he ripped it away.

"Now…disappear!" Orochimaru said, about to incinerate the young Uchiha before what he thought was a dying Sasuke, vanished in thin air.

"What the!?" Orochimaru asked before everyone could hear the chirping sounds of one thousand birds.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"That must be the Chidori!" Sakura smiled as Orochimaru could look on in surprise as Sasuke charged at him.

"CHIRORI! ONE THOUSAND BIRDS!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the electrical jutsu dead into Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Damn!" Sasuke grit his teeth as he was sure that he hit Orochimaru's heart.

Orochimaru coughed up a bit of blood before jumping to a corridor above.

"Not bad…little Uchiha….looks like I'll have to use this!" Orochimaru yelled before slamming his palm down before a huge snake appeared from the smoke.

"Holy shit!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Is that a giant snake?" Gohan remarked in surprise.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked as the snake looked its eye up towards Orochimaru in annoyance and anger.

"What do you want Orochimaru!? You interrupted my nap to deal with four brats!?" Manda demanded as Orochimaru was immediately reminded of the snake's dislike for him.

"I want you to deal with those three brats, Manda. But leave the blonde one with green eyes to me." Orochimaru ordered his summons.

"Fine, but you better bring me a hundred sacrifices, you hear me!?" Manda said as he launched itself at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura as Gohan moved out of the way.

"Heh, smooth move saving yourself boy. But what of your teammates?" Orochimaru asked.

"Heh I know they can handle themselves. But shall we begin?" Gohan asked as Orochimaru grinned before making a flurry of hand signs.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Orochimaru yelled as a mountain of snakes suddenly ejected from his palm.

Despite being creeped out, Gohan cupped his hands over his forehead.

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan yelled before the snakes were easily destroyed before Gohan sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the rogue ninja as Orochimaru's eyes widened in alarm.

"This brat! He's…stronger than I thought…." Orochimaru thought as he had to get a way to get Gohan's body.

Orochimaru shot more snakes as Gohan easily destroyed them before Gohan suddenly shot a very bizarre technique at Orochimaru.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Gohan yelled before the beam was sent straight through Orochimaru's chest.

Thinking Orochimaru was gone, Gohan was about to power down before another body ejected itself from Orochimaru's mouth.

"Disgusting!" Gohan said.

"Heh, well soon you will be a part of me!" Orochimaru grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile as Orochimaru and Gohan had their fight, Naruto quickly summoned none other than….

"Alright! Gamabunta!" Naruto cheered as Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes.

"How could you summon this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sweat, Blood and tears!" Naruto joked as Sakura could only stare with her mouth agape.

"Gamabunta…" Manda narrowed his eyes.

"Manga…" Gamabunta returned the far from cordial greeting.

"And I suppose I'll be needed to deal with him?" Gamabunta asked.

"Right! Please don't argue!" Naruto cupped his hands together as Gamabunta sighed.

"Fine. But that old pervert Jiraiya owes me later." Gamabunta said before the two summonings went at each other before Gamabunta was able to shove its large sword into Manda's neck.

Manda groaned in pain before Sakura jumped off of Gamabunta's back.

"Take this! CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!" Sakura yelled before slamming his powerful, Ki filled punch dead into Manda's skull.

As Manda crashed into the ground, Gamabunta puffed smoke from his pipe.

"Huh, that was kind of fun." Gamabunta said.

"Yeah thanks a lot!" Naruto grinned as Gamabunta huffed before poofing away.

"Nicely done Sakura. You've definitely come a long way." Sasuke smiled as Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks….but let's see how Gohan is doing!" Sakura said.

* * *

As the "fight" between Orochimaru and Gohan went on, Gohan decided to end this.

"I'm just being unnecessarily cruel by thinking this guy has a chance. I should end it now." Gohan said as he continued trading blows with Orochimaru as the snake sannin's face was littered in bruises.

"Not…yet…." Orochimaru said as Gohan suddenly fazed out of the sannin's sight as a blade literally erupted from his mouth.

"Gross!" Gohan cringed as Orochimaru ignored Gohan's righteous disgust.

"This is my special sword, the blade of Kusanagi. It will definitely enjoy meeting your flesh!" Orochimaru said it he charged straight at Gohan who was undeterred at the sannin. If anything he looked amused.

"This kinda reminds me of when dad met Trunks." Gohan snorted as Orochimaru swung several times at Gohan before making a startling discovery.

"What!? He's blocking my blade with his pinky!?" Orochimaru thought in both outrage and shock.

Orochimaru continued swinging at Gohan several times as he tried impaling the half-saiyan before Gohan smacked the blade away much to Orochimaru's shock.

Before Orochimaru could even say anything, Gohan sent his fist straight into Orochimaru's gut.

Orochimaru spat out a slew of blood and spittle before Gohan raised a hand over Orochimaru's head.

"It's over Orochimaru. I'm sorry it had to end this way for you but hopefully you can find some peace in the next world." Gohan said before the snake sannin was enveloped in a powerful Ki blast.

"It's over…" Gohan said before turning back to his base form.

"You were awesome!" Naruto grinned.

"Haha yeah." Gohan chuckled.

"Though it's kind of sad what happened with Orochimaru though….he could've been a huge ally to us if things were different." Sakura frowned.

"It is what it is." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hey look at the bright side! He's a wanted criminal so the bounty on him must be huge! Just imagine all the ramen we can get!" Naruto joked as everyone laughed while even Sasuke rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

However….Gohan's laughter suddenly stopped as it turned to screams of pain.

"Gohan?" Sakura asked.

"What's wr-"Sasuke asked before everyone's eyes widened seeing the head of Orochimaru biting down on Gohan's neck.

"Gohan!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Orochimaru retracted his head back to his body before the blonde and pink duo ran to their friend's side.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he and Sakura looked to see a series of three tomoe on his neck with two rivulets of blood close by.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked as Sakura turned her head to glare at Orochimaru.

"You bastard! How the hell are you still alive!? Gohan killed you!" Sakura yelled as Orochimaru grinned.

"Substitution. You think I'm a sannin for nothing?" Orochimaru asked before his eyes darted to Gohan who clenched his neck as he grit his teeth in pain.

"Letting your guard down. For a very powerful warrior, you are indeed quite naïve." Orochimaru mocked before dodging a Kunai that would've lodged its way into his neck from a very irate Sasuke.

"Bastard!" Sasuke growled.

"Heh, with the power of a Super Saiyan under my heel, the destruction of the leaf is all guaranteed now! Enjoy what little time you brats have left…" Orochimaru laughed as he slid into the ground below.

"Damn! He got away!" Sasuke cursed about to go after Orochimaru before a scream from Gohan got his attention.

"Gohan! Gohan, stay with us!" Naruto yelled as he cradled Gohan.

Gohan's agonized screams echoed through the night….

* * *

And how was THAT for a chapter!? I tried to balance between humor, action and the seriousness in the ending. But as for what everyone might be talking about in reviews:

Gohan FINALLY met up with Orochimaru only to get marked!

Man Gohan has been taking a few Ls lately, between reliving his worst memories and now getting marked, it really sucks to be him right now, huh?

Hopefully you all enjoyed the fight and hopefully it wasn't similar to Gohan's Dilemma and Mirai Shinobi as I don't want this story to be too similar to those.

Although what's funny is that technically the last quarter or so of this fic was caused just cause Sasuke got annoyed with Naruto and Gohan keeping him up playing foosball and if that didn't happen, the events of the latter end of this chapter probably wouldn't have happened XD THOUGH as a fun fact, the Buu Saga was in essence caused by a simple game of Rock, Paper and Scissors XD

And yeah I'm sparing Team Dosu in this fic since I think they were kinda cool so...yeah XD

What now awaits the future of Naruto and Co. with Gohan now marked?

Find out in Chapter 28 coming April 4th and until then, stay classy and remember to have a nice day! ^_^


	28. Marked

I'm happy the reception behind Gohan getting the curse mark was all positive for the most part since I thought some people might be like "WTF Lucy!? Gohan could've easily dodged Orochimaru! Letting his guard down!?" XD

Well considering that Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue Form was able to get seriously injured by a death beam from a guy who was named after yogurt as well as also considering that the Gohan in this fic currently is both younger and weaker than Goku at that point in Resurrection F, I think it's pretty plausible.

Thank you all for having faith in me and please just remember events in this story happen for a reason. After all I've had this _entire_ story outlined from beginning to end ever since this story was published in December 2017 so please just keep all that in mind.

Now with all that said and done let the chapter begin! ^_^

* * *

Orochimaru made his way back to his current hideout where he and Kabuto changed at the end of every week in order to elude detection he was greeted by his right hand man, Kabuto.

"So I'm assuming things went well?" Kabuto mused in amusement at Orochimaru's jovial expression.

"Yes. Son Gohan in now mine. He is marked." Orochimaru explained in glee.

"Glad to hear it, Lord Orochimaru. Though I never doubted you for a second." Kabuto smirked as his eyes trailed down to the blood covering Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Although I see it wasn't done without a bit of resistance." Kabuto said before making his way to heal Orochimaru's injury.

"With how powerful Gohan is, I have no doubt he'll survive the effects of the curse mark. He's even more skilled than Kimimaro." Orochimaru said as the wound he received from Sasuke's Chidori healed completely, leaving nothing but a stain of blood.

"So what's the next course of action? After all, the Leaf won't just let you waltz in and take their most precious weapon." Kabuto stated as Orochimaru got to his feet.

"Obviously which is why I plan on bringing the Sound Five with me. And that includes Kimimaro." Orochimaru said as Kabuto raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well that can be arranged." Kabuto chuckled.

"Yes. Soon….in only a couple of days, the fall of the Third Hokage and the Hidden Leaf Village shall be accomplished! All by my hands!" Orochimaru gleefully laughed into the night.

* * *

Gohan shouted in pain as he continued holding his neck as he tried his best to ignore the pain but to no avail.

He had multiple bones broken, been blasted at, punched at and nearly died but the pain from Orochimaru's neck bite?

It was definitely a drag as Shikamaru would say.

"Just stay with us…." Sakura soothingly said as she scooped up Gohan in her arms.

Gohan only grit his teeth as he tried bearing with the pain in response.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think? Take him back to the leaf." Sasuke said.

"Oh right." Naruto said as the three levitated out of the area where they were and flew towards the leaf.

As soon as the group of four touched down in the Hidden Leaf Village, they were immediately greeted by Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Pervy-Sage!" Naruto said.

Although normally Jiraiya would've been annoyed by Naruto's pet name for him, this time he paid the orange clad genin no mind as his and Kakashi's attention were directed towards the injured Gohan, cradling his shoulder in pain.

"What happened?" Jiraiya asked, his voice not in the mind for any jokes.

"We encountered a guy named Orochimaru." Sakura began as Kakashi and Jiraiya's eyes both widened in dread.

"It can't be….that guy's back?" Kakashi asked, remembering how he was only just a boy when he last saw Orochimaru. He really gave him the creeps with his snake like appearance.

"It looks like it." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he and Kakashi waited for the team to fill them in with the other missing details.

"He was about to kill a group of sound ninjas but we saved them and Gohan used a summoning jutsu to send them back to the Leaf." Naruto added as Kakashi turned to Jiraiya.

"Gohan learned how to summon?" Kakashi asked.

"Damn right." Jiraiya smirked though he quickly lost his smugness, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"And then?" Jiraiya requested.

"Gohan fought him and defeated him. Or so we thought. We thought Gohan killed that slimy bastard but he took advantage when Gohan's guard was down and he bit his neck." Sasuke finished as Kakashi and Jiraiya couldn't believe what they heard.

"That sounds like what happened to Anko…" Kakashi said as he turned to Jiraiya.

"It seems like he gave Gohan the Curse Seal of Heaven." Jiraiya crossed his arms with a serious expression on his face.

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven?" Sakura asked.

"Basically it gives the victim a huge power boost. Although…it can also corrupt the victim if they have any inner darkness within him." Jiraiya finished as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were silent, remembering their encounter with the Moryo just weeks ago.

"Well we're Gohan's family and we promised we'd take any darkness from him!" Naruto declared with a determined expression on his face as both Sasuke and Sakura smiled their agreement.

"Glad to hea-"Kakashi was about to comment before a scream from Gohan cut him off as everyone turned to the pained half-saiyan in concern.

"Oh no, Gohan!" Sakura said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you three take Gohan to the hospital. Jiraiya and I will tell Lord Hiruzen the details." Kakashi said.

"Right." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded before body-flickering away.

Jiraiya then sighed as he crossed his arms.

"To think we'd have to deal with that slippery, slimy bastard again. If only I was able to finish him off back then…." Jiraiya grit his teeth, mentally cursing himself for his inability to stop his old friend as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now. You were friends with him. If a close friend of mine went rogue if I had the ability to make a difference I don't know what I'd do." Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah but now that bastard has marked _Son Gohan_ of all people. Nah, I can't see Gohan giving himself to that bastard." Jiraiya said.

"Exactly. After all, a Super Saiyan under Orochimaru's heel? But still, we should report to Lord Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Right." Jiraiya said before the two were gone.

* * *

To say Hiruzen Sarutobi was irate was an understatement.

Upon learning that his former student was about to kill young ninja who were always loyal and did nothing to wrong to him filled him with disgust.

However, learning that same former student had branded Son Gohan with the Curse Seal of Heaven in order to make him a "loyal" follower of his, made the elderly Hokage livid, for a lack of better words.

Before he could make his way to the hospital to visit the young Z-Fighter, he made a slight detour to the Hidden Leaf Interrogation building.

"Oh Lord Hokage." Inoichi said.

"I trust the three have been cooperative?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes. I scanned their memories accordingly like you asked and they're ready for questioning." Inoichi said.

"Right, thank you." Hiruzen nodded before the old man was led into a room where Ibiki and Anko stood at a desk across from three individuals.

These three were Dosu, Zaku and Kin.

"Well, go ahead and tell Lord Hokage what you told us." Anko ordered.

"Yes, I believe you were all devout followers of the S-Ranked criminal, Orochimaru, correct?" Hiruzen asked, the tone in his voice leaving no room from bullshit, which the sound trio immediately noticed.

Kin and Zaku looked to Dosu who decided to speak for them.

"Yeah, that's right. We did everything for that bastard. We felt it was obligatory since he saved us all from a life on the streets." Dosu began as all the adults were silent, waiting for the three to continue.

"We completed any and everything he wanted. Until nearly a month ago when we got a new mission, bring back Son Gohan to Orochimaru." Dosu added.

"And you knew Orochimaru had every intention on making Gohan a weapon for him to use, correct?" Ibiki asked.

"Right. What he planned on doing was taking Gohan's body and turning it into a vessel for him to use." Dosu admitted as both of his teammates turned to him in alarm.

"Dude!" Zaku growled, thinking Dosu was revealing too much.

"Shut up. Besides as much as I hate to admit it, our lives at at their mercy. If we shit them in any way, they can easily kill us." Dosu said as Anko snorted.

"Well mummy-boy's right about that." Anko smirked.

"Continue." Shikaku said as he entered the room with Inoichi.

"This mission was an obvious failure given how strong Gohan was. After the preliminaries were over, that bastard decided we were of no more use to him and we was going to off us. Before Gohan and his team saved us at the last moment. Then Gohan summoned a small Dragon that brought us here." Dosu finished as the adults in the room were silent, contemplating on Dosu's words.

"Well Lord Hokage? What do we do with them?" Anko asked as Hiruzen seemed to be deep in thought before coming to a decision.

"Okay. We'll allow you three asylum in the village." Hiruzen said as Team Dosu looked relieved as the leaf ninja in the room looked at Hiruzen like he was insane.

"Lord Hokage, you can't be serious!" Anko yelled.

"Yes, I agree." Ibiki nodded.

"Given how long they've known about Orochimaru, they can provide us with every little thing about his hideouts and where they are." Hiruzen said before turning to the three.

"As of the moment, you all aren't affiliated with the Sound Village anymore. But be warned, if I catch word of you betraying my trust, I will see to it, you three are branded as traitors to the village and I will see that you all are dealt with as such. Am I clear?" Hiruzen asked with a rare dangerous tone in his voice that he's used only a select few times in his life.

"Yeah." Dosu answered for his team.

"Then with that, see that our guests are out of here and put under surveillance." Hiruzen ordered to the intelligence division before making his way to the Leaf Village hospital.

* * *

Hinata continued her daily sparing with her little sister before the two decided to stop since it was nighttime.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today, Hanabi." Hinata wiped sweat from her brow as Hanabi smiled at her sister.

"Yeah that's a relief." Hanabi huffed as she drunk a bottle of water.

"I gotta say you've really changed over these last couple of months! You're like…a Super Hyuga now!" Hanabi childishly grinned as Hinata giggled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Haha I guess." Hinata took a swig of her own bottle as she thought of the kind-hearted Saiyan who was responsible for her character development. Was he okay? What was he doing right now?

"And it's all thanks to that Gohan guy! Man I wanna be trained by him." Hanabi pouted at the thought of not being able to train with someone as powerful as Gohan as Hinata laughed before patting her little sister's head.

"Someday you'll get to train with him. I'm sure of it." Hinata confidently told her sister.

"Maybe…but…is he like….your main squeeze?" Hanabi smirked as Hinata nearly choked on her water bottle.

"W-what?" Hinata tried playing dumb which made Hanabi's smirk only widen.

"Don't play dumb, you heard me. Well is he?" Hanabi pestered as Hinata's face turned red as she suddenly felt the confidence she acquired over the last several months slowly fade away.

Hinata wouldn't answer though she did have strong feelings for Gohan, even stronger than the ones she initially had for Naruto.

But were they love? The Hyuuga heiress couldn't quite figure them out just yet,

"He'll burst out laughing if he finds you slobbering over yourself!" Hanabi grinned, pointing to Hinata's wet shirt, no doubt caused by the water she nearly choked on.

"Hanabi!" Hinata chided her little sister, having enough.

"Okay, okay. Calm Down, Byakugan Princess." Hanabi snorted.

However before Hinata could retort, Kiba and Shino touched down.

"Oh Kiba? Shino? What's up?" Hinata asked, but the looks on their faces told the Hyuga heiress they weren't dropping in to say hello.

"Hinata, you need to come quick! It's Gohan!" Kiba shouted.

"Gohan?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently he got injured in a fight with some rogue ninja and now he's in the hospital in critical condition!" Kiba said.

* * *

Son Gohan shuddered as he lay in the hospital bed as pain coursed through his veins as his teeth clattered together.

"Just what's wrong with him?" Naruto asked the nurse who looked at her clipboard.

"He seems to have been injected with a highly deadly type of poison toxin. It's inflammatory and is causing Gohan deadly pain. With how much has been put into him, a normal person would've died. But then again this kid isn't normal." The nurse shrugged as Team Seven looked at their fallen teammate with concern.

"This is my fault….if only I wasn't playing that stupid foosball game…then none of this would've happened!" Naruto grit his teeth before Kakashi put a hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You did manage to save some lives so just look at it from that angle." Kakashi said in an attempt to make Naruto feel better which seemed to work as Naruto gave a small smile and a nod.

"What do we do now Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke also had the same question.

"Go home. Let Gohan get some rest and we'll come in first thing in the morning." Kakashi said as the three teens seemed to agree with that notion.

"Right." Sasuke nodded as the four left the room.

However as they left the room, the team heard several whispers, mainly pertaining to Gohan which the team were able to hear.

"Did you hear? Apparently Gohan got his ass handed to him!"

"No shit? But that kid's a monster!"

"If Gohan is immobilized like that then I guess he's not all that special after all?"

"Pfft, I guess that just goes to show just how worthless he is."

"Yeah no kidding."

Team Seven all shook in anger as they couldn't believe how apathetic people could be.

Though Naruto and Sasuke knew this better than Sakura and Kakashi, they were still disgusted.

Sasuke especially.

"Shut up!"

As everyone turned to see an irate Sasuke.

"After _everything_ Gohan's done for all you bastards, _this_ is the thanks he gets? You stupid, shallow, self-centered assholes!" Sasuke yelled as the villagers couldn't believe the usual stoic Uchiha was prone to so much anger?

Team Seven weren't that surprised as they knew Sasuke had changed under Gohan's influence.

But this much?

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets before taking his leave.

"Sasuke? Where're you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home." Sasuke answered.

"I think that's the best course of action." Kakashi said as both Naruto and Sakura nodded their agreement, both feeling exhausted after a very, _very_ long day.

However, they were suddenly bombarded by Teams Eight, Ten and Guy.

"Hey! What the heck happened to Gohan!?" Choji asked Naruto who sighed.

"Gohan...he...was injured by...a rogue ninja...Orochimaru..." Sakura explained much to the shock of the young genin present.

"Orochimaru? Wait I heard about him from my dad!" Ino said.

"But how? Gohan's one of the toughest people we know!" Kiba blinked.

"Not everyone is unbeatable...remember that." Kakashi said as he stepped aside letting the other genin come in to visit Gohan.

Gohan was a sickly pale as a breathing machine was hooked to his mouth, letting him take slow, steady breaths.

Everyone was highly disturbed seeing someone as powerful as Gohan literally hooked to a machine to live. To some of them...it was as if Gohan would take his last breath and leave this world forever...

"...My god..." Lee said as Hinata walked over to Gohan as tears built in her eyes.

How...how could something like this happen to Gohan? He was so strong...

"Gohan...you can't lose!" Hinata pinched Gohan's hand, expecting a comment back although she received none.

"Just how could this happen!?" Tenten growled, wanting to have Orochimaru on the wrong end of one of her weapons.

"That bastard got him when he dropped his guard!" Naruto growled as his eyes slightly turned red before they returned to their normal sapphire color.

"Guys...don't worry, if I know Gohan, he won't let something like this get him down." Shikamaru smiled as everyone stared at him before Naruto broke out into a grin.

"Hell yeah...I don't call him my bro for nothin'!" Naruto grinned his foxy smile as everyone else couldn't help but smile despite their worry.

"Idiot..." Sakura shook her head.

"Yeah...you're right. Gohan's flames of youths won't get extinguished by something like this!" Lee grinned.

"Now then everyone, why don't we let Gohan rest? So he can be in tip top shape whenever he awakens." Kakashi suggested.

"Okay!" Naruto grinned, vowing to come back tomorrow as everyone did the same while Hinata sent a smile to Gohan.

If one were close by, they would see a small shadow of a smile appear on Gohan's face.

* * *

For the next three days, Gohan spent his days resting in the hospital as the Leaf Village Twelve would visit Gohan daily.

Well all of them, save for Neji who didn't visit for obvious reasons.

After the end of the third day, Gohan was allowed to leave the hospital as long as he stayed in bed as the half-saiyan was still in a state of unconsciousness.

As such, Naruto and Sakura dragged Gohan to Naruto's apartment as Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he took note of the second bed in Naruto's room.

"Wow, that's kinda…." Sasuke began.

"Big? Yeah Gohan bought it after the first couple of missions." Naruto smiled as Sasuke nodded before setting Gohan down in his bed before tucking him in.

As Sasuke looked around the room, he narrowed his eyes at Naruto in annoyance.

"Seriously? How the hell is this room a pigsty? I thought Gohan would be on your ass about keeping this room clean." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Well I haven't had Gohan rooming with me in a while!" Naruto raised his hands in defense of himself.

"Three days?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Okay maybe you have a poin-What the?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took out an apron out of what looked like thin air.

"What the hell?" Naruto snickered as Sasuke put an apron with the Uchiha crest on it on.

"Shut up. It was my mother's." Sasuke muttered.

"Well hopefully I can get this room clean by the time Gohan wakes up." Sasuke said before getting a spare vacuum out of the closet that Gohan kept before going around the house and vacuuming and cleaning and throwing out the trash.

Thanks to Gohan's training, it only took the Uchiha Avenger five minutes.

Naruto meanwhile watched the whole thing as Sasuke put out the last trash bag.

"If I leave my crib like this more does that mean you'll come and clean for me?" Naruto asked in a mock-pout voice as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Hell no. The only reason I did that was the ghost of my mother keeping me from ignoring your disgusting, dirty apartment." Sasuke said as the ghost part wasn't a complete lie.

With it being noon, Sasuke decided to get some lunch for himself but found there was nothing but…..

"Ramen? Seriously?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Gohan hasn't been in the house for three days, hehe." Naruto sheepishly laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes before putting on his sandals.

"C'mon, time to take you shopping. Because god knows how you would've ended up if you never met Gohan." Sasuke sighed.

"I would've failed the graduation exam again and Kakashi would've left me with some scrub of a sensei?" Naruto snorted.

"It seems Gohan is a miracle worker." Sasuke smirked before the two boys left the apartment.

Unbeknownst to them however, Gaara had been watching the entire scenario from a far away tree with a very pleased and deadly expression on his face.

When he heard Gohan was hospitalized, the Shukaku carrier was thrilled. When he heard that Gohan was practically in a coma, to say he was happy was an understatement.

"Now…it seems I will finally get my revenge. Today Mother will be fed exemplary blood!" Gaara sinisterly snickered before vanishing in a trail of sand.

* * *

"C'mon, Sasuke! Just get a couple of cups of ramen!" Naruto whined as he watched Sasuke get various fruits and vegetables as he tried sneaking in an instant ramen cup before Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"No. Honestly, you need to eat something else other than ramen." Sasuke sighed.

"Asshole." Naruto muttered.

"Dipshit." Sasuke retorted.

However as Sasuke made his way to pay for the groceries, he suddenly tensed up.

"Huh what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You sense that?" Sasuke asked

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Where Gohan is. There's something dark and ominous around him…." Sasuke said.

"You mean?" Naruto asked.

"C'mon!" Sasuke said, pulling Naruto out of the grocery store, ignoring the shouts from the store worker.

* * *

As Gaara made his way to the room where Naruto and Gohan shared, he looked down at Gohan's sleeping form with sadistic glee.

"Hehe…look at how pathetic you look, Son Gohan. But then again, you were the first person to defeat me and your blood will no doubt be perfect for mother…now…make me feel ALIVE!" Gaara yelled as sand was starting to cover Gohan's face, arms and cheeks.

However before Gaara could enact his horrible jutsu….

"Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as Gaara's back was instantly protected thanks to the sand in his gourd.

Annoyed, Gaara turned to see an angered Sasuke and Naruto glaring at him.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing you no eyebrow having freak!?" Naruto growled as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Well, start talking." Sasuke ordered as Gaara gave them blank expressions.

"Simple, I was going to kill him." Gaara simply said.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious but why?" Sasuke asked as Gaara smirked.

"Why? To feed his blood to my mother of course." Gaara said as Naruto and even Sasuke were unnerved by the calmness in his tone.

"But why though? How can you kill some so calmly and with no remorse!?" Naruto demanded as Gaara smirked.

"It's because killing is my absolute purpose in life." Gaara stated as Naruto and Sasuke were taken aback by the absoluteness in Gaara's tone.

Even Sasuke who dedicated his life to seeing his brother dead at his feet couldn't imagine having a life devoted nothing but killing.

"But how?" Naruto barely got out in a voice under a whisper.

"Because thanks to this carrier in me, everyone's always against me. I can't trust anyone so as far as I'm concerned everyone is my enemy." Gaara said as Naruto couldn't help but take a step back.

"…This guy…he's just…like me….If I didn't have Gohan….what would've happened?" Naruto gasped out.

"Gohan has helped to give me some purpose and for that I will take his life." Gaara said, having enough of his Ted Talk before a fist from Naruto caught him off guard.

"No matter what your past is, we won't let you kill our friend!" Naruto yelled.

"That's right." Sasuke said as he readied his hands for a jutsu as Gaara smirked.

"Well then….YOUR BLOOD WILL ALSO SUFFICE!" Gaara yelled as the two boys braced themselves for a fight.

* * *

As Gohan stirred in his bed, an ominous purple chakra started arising from his forehead. Although none of the boys noticed this however.

Gohan opened his eyes to find himself walking in what appeared to be pitch black darkness.

"W..where am I?" Gohan asked as he walked around before a voice got his attention.

 _"Real pathetic you are..." The voice drawled as Gohan narrowed his eyes._

"Who's there!?" Gohan demanded as the voice chuckled.

 _"You're no warrior!" The voice mocked much to Gohan's irritation._

"Show yourself!" Gohan yelled as the voice let out a sound akin to a sigh.

 _"You'll know who I am in due time, Son Gohan..." The voice muttered before a bright light suddenly enveloped Gohan's eyes..._

* * *

Although Naruto and Sasuke were holding themselves fairly well against Gaara, they were holding back, not wanting to destroy Naruto's apartment.

"Well, c'mon, let's keep on going!" Gaara sadistically yelled as he raised a hand. However….a certain person grabbed his arm.

"Wait, is it Gohan!? Hey G-"Naruto was about to eagerly greet his friend/brother before everyone was taken aback with Gohan's newest appearance.

An ominous purple aura covered Gohan as his entire left side was covered in black flame-like markings.

Everyone, even Gaara, was taken aback with Gohan's menacing appearance.

"What…the HELL do you think you're doing to my friends!?" Gohan yelled as Gaara tried his best to wiggle his way out of Gohan's grip but to no avail as Gohan's grip was harder than steel.

"G-Gohan?" Naruto asked as Sasuke could stare speechless.

"Get...OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Gohan yelled before firing a beam point blank at Gaara sending him flying out of Gohan and Naruto's apartment, though creating a huge sized hole in the wall.

"Gohan!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke ran to Gohan's side as he fell back.

"Gohan? What was that?" Sasuke asked as Gohan was immediately unconscious.

"We…should tell Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as the two turned to the sight of Sakura flying to them.

"Guys? What happened?" Sakura asked as both boys blinked before turning to each other.

"Everything." Naruto and Sasuke answered.

However unbeknownst to the four, Sai had observed the whole scenario from up above.

"Lord Danzo would no doubt like to hear about this." Sai said before body-flickering away.

* * *

Two days later, after Gohan was now fully aware of himself and his surroundings and had returned to his old self for the most part, he was approached by Kakashi who had a solution to Gohan's curse seal, sealing it.

"So this'll work Kakashi?" Gohan asked as Kakashi drew blood from his thumb.

"I have no doubt. Although it's based on how strong your will is. If it's strong, the seal shouldn't be a problem but if it's weak, the seal may take over." Kakashi said as Gohan nodded.

"Right, thanks for explaining it." Gohan nodded.

"Of course kid. Now….SEALING JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled before slapping his palm on Gohan's shouler as the curse seal was sealed away.

A sharp jolt suddenly erupted through Gohan's body that went away as soon as it happened.

"Thanks a lot for this Kakashi." Gohan smiled as Kakashi pat Gohan's head.

"Of course, now c'mon." Kakashi pat Gohan's back as the two walked through the village.

"So Sasuke's been nice enough to let Naruto and I stay with him. He's really been more open these last couple of months." Gohan smiled.

"It's all thanks to your influence." Kakashi thought as he looked to Gohan.

"Oh and don't worry about your house. A friend of mine is working on it." Kakashi winked.

"Thanks Kakashi!" Gohan grinned.

However…in Naruto's apartment these pleasantries weren't shared.

"Yes, thanks Kakashi! Honestly….the stuff I do for Master Kakashi…." Tenzo huffed as he shook his head.

As Gohan was trying to find a semblance of normalcy, the remaining days slowly winded down before the days of the Finals eventually came!

Tons of people from all around the nation came to the Hidden Leaf in order to find the one worth their time and money.

The one that was the Ultimate Ninja.

* * *

Next chapter starts the finals!

And it's my pleasure to say that there are two more chapters until my version of the Chunin Exams arc for this story ends and then we'll get into the real knitty gritty of this fic?

What is it? You all gotta wait and see of course! XD

Now for Gohan's curse seal appearance, imagine his appearance similar to whenever someone is possessed by Mira and Towa in Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

Hope you all like what I'm doing with Gohan's curse mark as it's gonna be a MAJOR plot point for later in this fic.

Now like always I will let you all know that chapter 29 is coming Thursday April 25th so expect it then!

Until then, please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all then, kay? ;)


	29. Finals Begin!

Hi, all!

Before I begin this chapter I should point out after this chapter, there'll be one more chapter after this one of the Chunin Exams portion of this story. After that, the story will be getting into the REAL knitty gritty of it!

But what is it? Just gotta wait and see! ^_^

And with all that said, let chapter 29 begin!

* * *

Gohan rubbed his eyes as he stirred in his bed before remembering this wasn't his actual bed but a bed in Sasuke's apartment.

"Oh right….destroyed Naruto's apartment after the whole thing with Orochimaru and Gaara." Gohan chuckled as he put his hand on his new curse mark.

"Good thing it doesn't hurt. But man that was painful…." Gohan muttered as he shook his head before making his way to the kitchen where there were two notes, one in messy writing and one in actual legible writing.

 _Hey Gohan! Sorry for leaving before you but I CAN'T WAIT to kick ass in today's exams!_

 _-Naruto._

 _*Sighs* Looks like that idiot left. Well anyways, there's some breakfast for you that I made in the refrigerator. It won't take long for you to heat it up. See you at the exams._

 _-Sasuke_

Gohan smiled as he pocketed the two notes.

Though Gohan was confident he would absolutely win against Neji and Shino, one thing was definitely clear to Gohan.

Today would definitely be a day that no one would ever forget.

As Gohan ate the breakfast Sasuke made for him, he then got dressed before making his way down the street as he noticed the townspeople sending him bizarre looks.

Naruto had told Gohan of how Sasuke stood up for Gohan but shockingly he had never gotten around to thanking Sasuke yet.

It was funny just how things had been for Gohan in the nine months since he had literally landed in the world of the Shinobi.

He wondered how things were faring for his friends back at home though. Were they okay?

"Nah I'm sure everyone's okay. I'm sure they revived dad and they have Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks there! And the others aren't pushovers!" Gohan mused.

However he was so wrapped in these thoughts he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Oof!" A feminine voice said as she fell down.

"Oh sorry about that." Gohan said as he helped the girl up only to find it was none other than….

"Gohan!" Karin exclaimed, albeit in a combination of both happiness and shock.

"Karin! Hey!" Gohan smiled back at the girl.

"So what's up? What brings you here?" Gohan asked.

"Oh I left my village." Karin shrugged, much to Gohan's shock.

"Huh? But why? Doesn't that make you a rogue ninja?" Gohan asked.

"Haha no. I mean I resigned as a ninja before deciding to leave." Karin explained.

"Oh I see. But why though?" Gohan asked as Karin looked down.

"Because….that village was never home to me….ever since I was young people treated me like how the teammates you saw in the forest of death treated me." Karin sadly explained as Gohan immediately felt bad, realizing this was a sore subject for the poor girl and he realized that he must've brought up a very sensitive area.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Gohan frantically apologize as Karin waved him off.

"Don't be. I left that hellhole to come to this village to be with you. I mean because you were the first person to show me true kindness for the first time in a while." Karin happily smiled as a light blush came to her cheeks as Gohan sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Haha well it was nothing! After all I don't ignore anyone who's in trouble. And also I'm glad you're okay after the fight with Neji!" Gohan smiled as the two walked through the village.

"Yeah…but that guy is a total scrooge." Karin grimaced as Gohan laughed.

"Well don't worry, I fight him in today's exam so I'll definitely make sure to win for you!" Gohan winked as Karin blushed.

"T-thank you…" Karin looked down as the two eventually made their way to the finals arena. Thankfully Kakashi was able to give him a map of where the finals would take place and plus Gohan remembered Naruto showing him a very similar place back when he first landed in the village.

* * *

"Good luck in your fight, Gohan!" Karin smiled as the two reached the final arena.

"Thanks, Karin!" Gohan smiled as he took his place to where his friends were.

"Hey, Gohan!" Naruto smiled as he bumped fists with his bro.

"Hey!" Gohan grinned as he looked to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well I can't help but say how ready I am to get these exams done." Sakura cracked her fingers.

"Tell me about it. That last month was practically forever." Sasuke sighed.

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru lazily yawned as Naruto and Gohan both looked to see thousands of eager eyes looking down at everyone and excitement filled their beings.

"Man….look at everyone…" Naruto muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Gohan agreed.

However a clearing from the throat of the proctor got everyone's attention.

"Alright now if I could have you attention? My name's Genma Shiranui and I'm the proctor of these final exams. And before we begin, let's go over the rules. Like the prelims, anything goes but if I decide that a match is over, it's over. Should you try to disobey me, the consequences will be very severe, am I clear?" Genma asked as everyone nodded their heads "Yes".

"Okay good. Now the exams will officially begin. The first match is Sakura Haruno vs Dosu Kinuta." Genma announced.

Sakura donned a very determined expression as Dosu sent Sakura a very stony expression.

"Good luck Sakura!" Naruto gave Sakura a confident nod on the shoulder.

"Yeah you can definitely beat him." Gohan said.

"We expect nothing less from you." Sasuke added as Sakura smiled at all the support she got.

"Thanks guys. I'll definitely win!" Sakura gleamed as everyone else made their way up to the bleachers per Genma's orders.

"Geesh, you all saw the look he was sending Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what's his deal? I mean we did save him." Gohan said.

"Guess not everyone's grateful." Sasuke shrugged as they all took their places upstairs before running into Kakashi.

"Hey! It's Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his three students with a smile.

"Guess you're here to watch us kick ass?" Sasuke smirked.

"You know it. Glad to see how you four brats have come over these last few months." Kakashi grinned as the three boys sent him irritated glares.

"Oh I'll definitely have to get you back for that later…..as a Super Saiyan." Gohan inwardly smirked as he contemplated going Super Saiyan 2 just for fright before stopping himself.

"Holy heck, I'm really turning into Vegeta." Gohan shook his head before the fight was slowly starting down below.

* * *

 **Sakura vs Dosu**

"When you're ready, begin!" Genma said as he jumped back.

"Sheesh what's with you? You don't have to give me the stink eye, we did save you, you know!" Sakura said as Dosu scoffed.

"You think that makes us BFFs? We don't owe you a damn thing. Now I plan on winning this thing. After all, you're nothing but some puffed up little doll who won her last match over a fluke." Dosu snorted as a vein popped in Sakura's forehead.

"Puffed up little doll?" Sakura huffed.

"Now let's end this shall w-"Dosu tried saying before he was knocked back with a powerful punch to his stomach that sent him flying back as Sakura looked down on Dosu with an angry glare.

"Hmph, how's that for a puffed up little doll?" Sakura asked as Dosu rubbed his face before feeling a familiar liquid running down his chin.

"Blood? Hmph, looks like you really got lucky, little girl." Dosu glared as he got out his amplifier.

"Try this! Striking Sound Wave!" Dosu yelled as he sent a powerful shock wave at Sakura that leveled the area where she once stood.

"Hmph. Dumbass kid. Which is why I didn't have to train." Dosu said as he tried walking off before he suddenly found himself strapped to a tree in a dimension tainted red and pink.

"What the?" Dosu asked as Sakura smirked as she appeared from the tree above.

"I'll show you a puffed up little doll!" Sakura evilly grinned as her eyes gleamed devilishly.

What happened next was rather….unpleasant for the mummy lookalike as he fell to the ground with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Huh? That's it? I wanted to show some of my training on him. Eh, oh well he asked for it." Sakura shrugged.

"Winner of the first match; Sakura Haruno!" Genma announced as the crowd cheered loudly for Sakura.

Loudest of which were her teammates, sans Sasuke of course, and Sakura's parents.

"She did it! I knew she'd do it!" Mebuki happily hugged her husband.

"That's her! That's my daughter, you all!" Kizashi bragged to other parents in the vicinity, though they weren't paying the eccentric, pink-haired man no mind.

"That's my bestie!" Ino cheered as Choji ate his bag of chips.

"Huh, Sakura's really come around over the last couple of months. And it's thanks to Gohan, huh?" Choji laughed.

"Gohan really has an amazing influence." Ino smiled as she wanted to make it a point to thank Gohan for having Sakura restart their friendship.

"Good job, Sakura!" Naruto cheered on his crush.

"Yeah you really kicked butt!" Gohan happily added as Sasuke gave Sakura a congratulatory smile.

"Thanks guys! And yeah that mummy guy was no sweat." Sakura giggled.

"I wonder who's next?" Sakura asked.

"The second match; Temari vs Hinata Hyuga! Both of you, come down immediately!" Genma ordered.

* * *

 **Hinata Hyuga v Temari**

"Hmph." Temari smirked before jumping down, already assured of her victory. Sure the Hyuga girl may be skilled, she had the skill of her three moons to back her up.

"Good luck Hinata." Gohan smiled as he noticed her walk down the stairs.

"Yeah good luck Hinata!" Naruto grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Thank you both of you." Hinata smiled as she slowly made her way downstairs.

"I'm so excited to see Hinata kick butt!" Hanabi cheered.

"Hanabi, language!" Hiashi scolded his youngest daughter.

"S-Sorry father." Hanabi blushed in embarrassment.

"Now then…let's see how strong you've gotten, Hinata." Hiashi thought to himself as Hinata stood from the opposite side of Temari.

"When you're ready, begin!" Genma said as he jumped back.

"Well, your move." Temari said as she pulled out her fan. She had a mission and she wouldn't fail it by losing here.

Hinata activated her Byakugan before charging forward at Temari.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata yelled as Temari suddenly blew the Hyuga back.

"What the?" Hinata thought as she jumped back as her jacket had a rip in the upper sleeve of it.

"Haha, first moon. I shouldn't have to remind you what'll happen when all three are displayed, right?" Temari asked as Ino's defeat at the hands of Temari played in the mind of Hinata.

"Then I'll just stop you before that happens!" Hinata said as she threw several ninja weapons at Temari as she dodged it before Temari grabbed one of Hinata's kunai.

"Too bad that mistake cost you!" Temari smirked before nailing Hinata straight through the chest with the ninja weapon.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled as Hana grabbed her brother's arm before he could do anything reckless.

"Oh no!" Naruto thought as Gohan repeated Hana's action.

"Wait. Just wait, she's okay. I can still sense her." Gohan said as Naruto blinked before realizing his mistake.

"Oh right. Yeah she's fine!" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes at Naruto's stupidity.

Hinata's "corpse" soon poofed away as Hinata came down from the sky with a gentle fist in hand.

"Don't underestimate me!" Hinata yelled before she was blown away with a powerful gust of wind, cutting her right arm and cheek.

"Elder Sister!" Hanabi yelled.

"Come on Hinata." Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Second Moon. Better give up before you end up like that blonde bimbo I beat a month ago." Temari snorted.

"BLONDE BIMBO!?" Ino yelled before she was restrained by Choji.

"Ino, hey! Ino!" Choji yelled trying to calm Ino down as she puffed her cheeks as she pouted.

"Kick her ass, Hinata!" Ino cheered as Naruto followed Ino's action.

"Yeah what Ino said! Kick her ass!" Naruto cheered.

"Now I'll just end t-"Temari strolled over to Hinata before Hinata poofed away.

"What the?" Temari asked before a familiar voice made her turn around.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down! Now we're in my field!" Hinata said.

"It can't be!" Temari nearly stumbled before Hinata got a good grip on her.

"Eight Trigrams…Two palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty Two Palms! SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" Hinata yelled as she assaulted Temari with all of the chakra attacks she could muster.

"Whoa look at her go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah she's so strong!" Sakura blinked.

Gohan smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Just like I expected." Gohan smiled in pride. A teacher's pride is always the success of his/her student, after all.

Temari spat blood before falling back.

Genma walked up and inspected Temari looking for any sign that she could get back up. Once he found there was no indication he made his decision.

"Winner of the second match; Hinata Hyuga!" Genma announced as the crowd went wild.

One Baki was irate.

"Damn it! Even Temari was defeated!?" Baki gripped his pant legs in obvious frustration before exhaling.

"Just calm yourself….this will change nothing…." Baki exhaled.

Neji scowled at Hinata as she blushed at all the attention.

"Look who's getting full of herself. All thanks to _him_." Neji drawled as Gohan eagerly awaited Hinata's descent up the stairs.

"Great job Hinata!" Gohan praised his student.

"Thank you! It's all thanks to your help with me!" Hinata grinned as Gohan laughed.

"Hehe it looks like you're getting close with Hinata. Though what about Ayame?" Naruto chortled as Gohan's face turned red.

"Naruto, shut up!" Gohan clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth as Sasuke and Sakura chortled.

"What?" Sasuke smirked.

"Thanks, Naruto." Gohan scowled.

"Hehe." Naruto cheered.

"Father, look how strong Hinata was!" Hanabi cheered her big sister on.

"Yes, she has indeed become quite strong." Hiashi confirmed as a feeling of pride filled his being.

"And it's all because of that Gohan kid…" Hiashi thought.

"The third match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Shikamaru Nara will start now!" Genma announced.

* * *

 **Sasuke Uchiha v Shikamaru Nara**

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawned as he lazily made his way down the stairs.

"Now I'm sure you'll win." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah if you lose to someone like Shikamaru, I doubt we would even let you on our team, anymore." Sakura chortled as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks for the concern, guys." Sasuke rolled his eyes good naturedly before touching down on the ground below.

"When you're ready, begin!" Genma said before jumping back.

"What a drag. I have to fight against Sasuke of all people? Great." Shikamaru said before putting his fingers together.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as he tried ensnaring Sasuke with his clan's abilities only for him to jump back.

"That's gonna be a pain. Looks like I'll just have to use this!" Sasuke said before running around Shikamaru in a speed that not a lot of people could see, key note a lot of people.

"I can see him but I'm not sure most other people could." Gohan thought as the other genin were amazed at how fast Sasuke was going.

"Whoa! Just what kinda training did he do Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Just watch and see." Kakashi nodded as Sasuke threw a jab right in Shikamaru's face, knocking him back.

"Damn…that stings…." Shikamaru muttered rubbing the bruise on his face.

"At this rate I know I don't have a hope in hell of winning so then…" Shikamaru thought before raising his hands in defeat.

"I give up." Shikamaru plainly announced much to the astonishment of everyone present.

"WHAT!?" The audience yelled, the loudest being Naruto and Ino.

Sasuke was equally dumbfounded.

"Sasuke look, we're both comrades of the same village fighting to the death? Just what kind of example would that send? I want to end before things get way out of hand." Shikamaru said before walking off as Genma snorted.

"Well with that in mind, the winner of the third round is Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma announced as Sasuke, Shikaku and Asuma snorted at Shikamaru's words.

"I know as well as you that reason was a loud of bullshit." Shikaku shook his head being more amused than angry.

Then again his wife was more of the angry factor.

"That lazy-Just wait until he gets home!" Yoshino yelled as Genma calmed the crowd down who were cheering the "noble genin Shikamaru!".

"Alright the fourth round; Son Gohan vs Shino Aburame!" Genma announced.

* * *

 **Son Gohan v Shino Aburame**

"Good luck though I doubt you'll need it." Naruto said.

"Right." Gohan said as he touched down, conveniently right when Sasuke made it up.

"When you're ready, begin!" Genma said as Shino pulled out an armful of bugs.

"Gross! That Shino always creeped me out…" Sakura groaned.

"No kidding." Naruto muttered as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"These bugs will drain everything out of you, Gohan." Shino said.

"Heh we'll see about that." Gohan smiled as he lunged at Shino only for the bugs to come out from all the bushes and even the walls.

"What is this? Attack on Insects?" Gohan mused as even Shino couldn't hide his smirk at Gohan's wise crack.

"That's right. It would be wise for you to surrender." Shino said as the insects merged together to form humanoid figurines.

"Okay that's just nasty." Ino grimaced.

Gohan powered up before firing off various Ki Blasts at the figurines obliterating them one at a time, careful not to touch them as he had no intention of getting bugs on him.

"Thanks mom." Gohan internally joked as he appeared right in front of Shino before Shino could mutter anything.

"Now then, let's end this!" Gohan said as he sent Shino flying through the air before slamming him down on the ground, careful to not injure Shino too hard.

Shino then panted as he got on one knee, thankful for the bugs saving his fall.

"Can you continue?" Genma asked, suddenly appearing before Shino.

"No…I admit…my defeat." Shino huffed.

"Then the winner of the fourth round is Son Gohan!" Genma announced as the audience went wild, especially when they realized what the next match could potentially be.

"Good match Shino. Especially with how handy you were with the bugs." Gohan smiled as he helped up Shino as Gohan could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on Shino's lips.

"Thank you. Let's have a rematch back one day." Shino nodded before body flickering upstairs.

"The fifth match, Neji Hyuga vs Son Gohan! Will both combatants come down!?" Genma said.

* * *

 **Son Gohan vs Neji**

The crowd went wild as _this_ was the match they were waiting for.

After all, the rookie of _last_ year versus _this_ year's rookie of the year?

"Hmph, my turn." Neji smiled before heading down, paying no mind to the rest of Team Seven.

"Geez is it just me or did that guy turn into even more of a prick?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah no kidding." Sasuke nodded.

"So you seem raring to go." Gohan said as Neji smirked.

"Indeed. Because this last month I've worked past my limit to defeat you!" Neji announced.

"We'll see." Gohan said.

"When you're ready, begin!" Genma jumped back as Neji charged at Gohan with gentle fist motions in hand as Gohan noticed something different.

"Wait this is? Ki?" Gohan asked before kicking Neji back.

"Wait, you learned Ki? How?" Gohan asked.

"Because of your usage of it I trained day and night to master it and I did! As such I added it to my signature moves for example!" Neji yelled as Gohan charged at him.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled as Gohan was actually knocked back.

"The hell?" Gohan asked.

"Guess you weren't joking about working your tail off." Gohan muttered.

"That's right. And as such I've even worked on honing a signature technique of mine!" Neji smirked before raising both of his hands.

"GENTLE CANNON!" Neji yelled as a blast of Ki was sent firing at Gohan from Neji's hands.

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as it hit Gohan dead on.

"I doubt it did any serious damage." Sasuke shook his head.

"Hmph. Shouldn't have doubted me. After all fate wouldn't let me-"Neji tried gloating before Gohan was floating in mid air, unharmed.

"You were saying?" Gohan asked.

"It can't be!" Neji exclaimed.

"It's time I end this!" Gohan said as he appeared right in front of Neji before punching Neji in his stomach.

Neji coughed up a mouth of spit before Gohan followed up with a combination of hits before finally sending Neji into the ground below.

The impact knocked Neji's headband off.

"Game set and match." Sasuke smirked as Neji coughed blood as Gohan appeared before him.

"Damn you…You won…." Neji growled.

"It's over Neji. You can't beat me." Gohan said as Neji scoffed.

"I guess all of this was just fate…." Neji muttered.

"Fate?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. In this life we're all bounded by fate and the only commonality we share is death. We're all practically servants in life." Neji muttered as frustrated tears built in his eyes as Gohan's heart honestly went out to the Hyuga.

Yeah he hated him but he obviously went through something trauma-inducing.

"Look Neji, I can tell you may have some problems but it doesn't have to be this way." Gohan took a knee as Neji glared at Gohan.

"And what the hell can you tell me!? What do you understand about my pain!?" Neji demanded despite the pain he was in from speaking.

"Because you're powerful in your own right. You can't just shut out everyone who care about it. If you do, you really will be a loser. Come on, you're better than that." Gohan said as Neji's eyes widened as he took in Gohan's words as he envisioned his long-deceased father speaking those exact same words to him.

"Father….is Gohan…right?" Neji asked as Gohan held a hand out to Neji.

"C'mon, it's not too late for you." Gohan smiled as Neji couldn't stop the grateful smile from adorning his lips.

"Gohan…..I'm….sorry…for everything…." Gohan said as everyone in the audience smiled at Gohan's words.

"That guy." Sasuke shook his head with a smile.

"And that's why he's my bro!" Naruto grinned.

"Gohan…he's so kind…" Karin thought with a blush as Hinata said nothing though the smile on her face said it all.

"Now, let's go." Gohan smiled.

"The winner of the fifth round, Son Gohan!" Genma announced as the crowd went wild.

Sasuke's words and Gohan's kindness to Neji was really having everyone warm to the half-saiyan who didn't already.

"Thank you Gohan." Tenten thought gratefully as Neji's prick attitude was honestly exhausting.

"And lastly the final round, Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee!" Genma announced.

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee**

"Hehe finally my time!" Naruto grinned as Gohan made his way up the stands.

"Good luck Naruto." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned as he made his way down along with Rock Lee as Sakura hugged Gohan.

"You're such a softy." Sakura giggled.

"Haha yeah well." Gohan laughed as Neji stumbled before leaning over the rail.

"Hey you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I am." Neji smiled looking at the sun in the clear blue sky. He could see a different future….one not shackled by fate but one where he could take his life into his own hands.

The orange and green clad ninjas stared each other down respectively.

"Well, well, Naruto. Looks like we finally get to spar. I must say I've highly anticipated this match!" Lee grinned.

"Hell yeah, same here!" Naruto grinned.

"When you're ready, begin!" Genma jumped back.

Naruto then charged right at Lee as he drew his fist back for an attack before Lee sent him flying back with a simple flick to his wrist.

"What the?" Naruto asked before he jumped away as Lee and him clashed various blows with each other before he jumped back.

"Heh, looks like I wasn't the only one doing training over the last month!" Naruto grinned.

"Yes indeed, let's see who is the stronger one!" Lee eagerly grinned as Naruto made a handsign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the clones charged an onslaught onto Lee as he blocked the hits before Naruto was able to get in a couple of hits in.

"Sorry Lee but I can't lose here!" Naruto grinned.

"Same to you. Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled, kicking the clones away.

"C'mon, let's take this up a notch, whaddaya say?" Lee grinned as Naruto spat blood.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned throwing a shuriken and kunai combo at Lee who countered with his own ninja weapons.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Naruto yelled, sending Ki Blasts after Ki Blasts at Lee who dodged them, although not without getting his parts of his jumpsuit fried in the process.

"Damn it! Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled, kicking Naruto in his face.

"I won't lose here!" Naruto declared.

"Same here! To become a ninja stronger than Guy Sensei, I must not lose here!" Lee vowed before the two ninjas charged at each other as everyone was impressed.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Sakura said.

"It looks like they're more of less equal." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah but the fox in Naruto will widen the gap between them." Gohan added before Naruto sent Lee flying to the air.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled before Lee broke out of the jutsu before wrapping his bandages around Naruto.

"How about I send you to the ground instead!?" Lee yelled as Naruto snarled.

Lee was about to collide with Naruto in the ground before Naruto knocked Lee off with a surge of chakra.

Both boys panted before smirking at each other.

"You're quite strong Lee…" Naruto laughed.

"Heh, thanks. But I can tell you're hiding your true power. C'mon, let's see it!" Lee said as he threw off his ankle weights, much to the shock of everyone.

Well sans Gohan.

"Uh….my dad and Mr. Piccolo wore tighter weights." Gohan shrugged.

"You really are a monster." Sakura sighed.

"Alright then, if that's how you wanna be!" Naruto said as he charged his hands together for a hand sign as a red chakra suddenly appeared around him before it condescended, surrounding him.

"Wait is that?" Sasuke asked.

"The nine tails?" Sakura asked.

"It's not like Mizuki…so he must have some control over it…." Gohan said.

Several Anbu were ready to rush into the Arena but Hiruzen stopped him.

Lee's skin turned a dark red in response as his hair stood up.

"What the? It's like dad's Kaioken!" Gohan commented.

"That's Lee's Eight Gates. It gives the user remarkable power but…" Kakashi derailed on not wanting to reveal the dire consequences upon opening all eight of the gates.

"Alright…you ready!?" Naruto grinned.

"Ready!" Lee declared with a smirk despite the pain he was in.

 _Grab hold of the romance-greatest in the world_

Both boys stared at each other before dashing at each other, speeds greater than mostly everyone couldn't see.

"Lee has opened five of the gates!" Kakashi commented.

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed.

 _Having come to gather at the far-off end of the Leaf Village_

 _Ninjas of all sorts of Ninja_

 _Will test the strength they take pride in at the Chunin Exams_

Naruto and Lee clashed fists with each other as the nine tailed controlled Naruto threw Shuriken and Kunai at Lee as he easily dodged them before he sent Naruto flying with a sharp hook to the cheek.

"What the!?" Naruto yelled.

"Let's see you handle this! HA!" Lee yelled as he sent Naruto flying into a far off wall. Too bad the damage didn't stop there as he sent Naruto flying into another all.

 _He flew! Look, Naruto is showing his skills!_

 _He did it! Rock Lee also showed off an awesome technique_

 _Run! Now, feel the wind on your heart_

 _Number one, number one, number one, who will it be?!_

"Damn you!" Naruto growled firing a Ki blast as it singed Lee's shoulder.

 _Grab hold of the romance — greatest in the world!_

"Let's see you handle this!" Lee yelled before Naruto was sent flying all across the arena.

"He's killing Naruto!" Choji yelled.

"What is this guy!?" Ino pulled her hair.

"That idiot!" Tenten yelled in both amazement and concern.

 _Body after body has been trained to utter perfection_

 _Intense cries of fighting spirit reach the sky_

 _The Chunin Exams arena shakes with the clash of powers_

"Enough of this!" Naruto yelled before he caught an incoming hook from Lee as he sent him flying to the ground.

From a nearby distance Jiraiya watched the entire fight with an amused smirk on his face.

 _The Green Beast Lee's techniques are magnificent_

 _Naruto showed off his nine tails abilities again_

 _Fight! Now, believe in the flying sweat_

 _Number one, number one, number one, who will it be?!_

Naruto and Lee touched down on the ground, both panting in exhaustion.

 _Grab hold of the romance — greatest in the world!_

 _Hero, everyone is waiting for your strength and kindness_

Sasuke looked at the two in concern.

"Both of them are nearing their limits." Sasuke noted.

"Yeah…only one of them will win this. And the winner will be decided soon." Gohan narrowed his eyes.

 _Will victory go to Naruto or Rock Lee._

 _Sparks fly when the two of them do a Jutsu_

 _Get fired up! Face your fervent dreams_

 _Number one, number one, number one, who will it be?!_

"Looks like I won't last much longer…" Naruto panted as he felt the nine tails chakra slowly leave him as his exhaustion was taking over.

Though it looked like Lee was in the same shape as he was slowly losing his gates' appearance.

"C'mon Lee! Let's wrap this up!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes!" Lee yelled.

With no words, both boys charged at each other as they were determined to win this.

 _Grab hold of the romance — greatest in the world!_

 _Grab hold of the romance — greatest in the world!_

"I WILL WIN!" Naruto and Lee declared before they knocked each other dead in the face with a kick to Naruto's face and a punch to Lee's face.

Both boys coughed spittle before being sent to the walls back of them.

The audience were silent as they were hesitant to see who would come out on top. This fight had really pumped up their adrenaline.

However…before both boys could even think about resuming their battle, loud explosions were heard.

Yes…Orochimaru's invasion had finally begun.

* * *

Yep, everyone. The war against the Sand Village has finally began!

Now I wanna say sorry for being later in the day than when I normally upload but with this week being finals as well as me being under the weather well I figure this was better than no chapter or me putting off the chapter! XD

Now I wanna say that since next chapter will be the last of the Chunin Exams Arc, I will be going on a three month break from this story similar to when I completed the Land of Waves Arc.

I'm doing this for two reasons:

To allow myself to recharge so I can properly implement all of what I've outlined in this story. And also so I won't burn myself out on this story.

So I can work on other stories that I have planned.

Now for this chapter what was your favorite fight?

It should be no secret which fight was my fav XD Personally I thought about titling this chapter "Dreamers Fight" but I felt that was too similar to the live action Naruto vs Lee fight which is AMAZING and NOTHING like Dragon Ball Evolution which EVERY Naruto fan should watch! It's right here for those curious! XD

watch?v=F6mSdpMJCdc

And in case you're wondering the song of when Naruto and Lee were fighting? It's called Mesaze Tenkaichi and it was played in the Japanese version of the World Tournament Fights and it's a shame Funimation couldn't use it in their dub for the songs.

Though I admit I added more Naruto and Lee in the song since it pertains to their fight XD

You can listen to it here!

watch?v=K8JwUGR9Sok

Now with all that said and done, I'll see you all in the finale of this arc coming Thursday May 9th so please look forward to it then!

And until then please let me know your thoughts, what you liked and didn't and just stay beautiful and remember I'm Gohan's biggest fangirl! :3


	30. War on Sand

Hello everyone! I hope you all are doing well since I'm ecstatic because it's the happiest time of year for every child in school-Summer Vacay! =D

And what's a better way to start summer vacation than with an update from this story!? And like I said after this chapter, this story branches off into an identity of its own so I hope you all enjoy the story!

Now then, let's begin the chapter and end all the small talk, already! ^_^

* * *

Everyone within the Tournament's vicinity was shaken by the sound of an explosion as a wave of smoke slowly rose to the air.

"What the? What's happening?" Sakura asked as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Gohan then ran out of the spectator railing before he looked to see what appeared to be a purple dome of smoke completely encompass the tower of where Hiruzen was.

"What's happening?" Gohan asked as Kakashi walked to where Gohan was.

"It looks like the village is under attack." Kakashi answered with narrowed eyes.

"Hey wait, isn't that where Mr. Hiruzen is?" Gohan asked, pointing to the purple dome like formation.

"It is….wait a second! Could it be because of that Orochimaru guy?" Sakura asked, remembering how Orochimaru informed the young ninja of his plans to crush the Leaf Village.

"Orochimaru, huh? This isn't good. And it looks like he's started his invasion by knocking out everyone." Kakashi said as he gestured to all of the unconscious people in the stands.

"Just great." Neji said as he walked to Kakashi and his team.

"So what's the plan?" Shino asked.

"First of all we protect all of the unconscious civilians so there won't be a large number of casualties." Kakashi said before an enemy ninja tried rushing him from his backside, only to meet a very swift end via Kakashi's Kunai.

"Gohan, you go and get Naruto and Lee from down there." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Gohan nodded before he flew down to pick up his friends. However….just before he was able to get to within an inch of their location….

"Not so fast!" The voice of Baki yelled as he attempted to blindside Gohan who cut him off with a harsh punch to his jaw, sending the sand shinobi skidding several meters back.

With Baki seemingly dealt with, Gohan quickly made his way to where his friends were before picking them up.

"Naruto? Lee? Hey guys, pull yourselves together!" Gohan said as he lightly tapped their cheeks, waking up the unconscious boys.

"Ugh…Gohan?" Lee muttered, obviously in a daze.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked before the sound of a huge explosion woke him up.

"What the hell is that!?" Naruto asked, ready to go defend his village.

"Remember that Orochimaru guy? He's attacking the village as we speak and he's attacking Mr. Hiruzen." Gohan explained as Naruto and Lee's eyes both widened in dread.

"The old man!?" Naruto exclaimed as he tried getting up before the exhaustion from the previous battle started kicking in.

"We have…to…stop him!" Lee tried getting up before his body protested against him even more so than Naruto thanks to the after effects of the inner gates.

"I've got it!" Gohan suddenly exclaimed getting the attention of the two boys.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before Gohan charged what appeared to be a ball of energy in his hands. Before both boys could say anything they were both incorporated with the effects of the ball as they started feeling better.

"Whoa! What'd you do!?" Lee asked as he felt way better than how he felt just a couple of seconds ago.

"Using some of my energy I gave it to you in an effort to heal you. My friend Dende could do it way better though!" Gohan grinned as Naruto flexed his muscles.

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto thanked grateful he wouldn't be out of the action.

"Of course. Now c'mon, let's get up there!" Gohan said.

"Right!" Naruto replied as both boys slowly levitated into the air as Lee stared with wide eyes.

"Wait, how are you even doing that!?" Lee yelled out in utter amazement before both boys immediately flew back down, remembering that Lee couldn't fly.

"Oh right, you're not like us, you can't fly." Naruto laughed in embarrassment before he slowly picked Lee up.

"Okay…you both have to show me that when all of this is over…" Lee muttered.

"Haha sure." Gohan laughed as Baki regained his surroundings as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Just a minute you brats!" Baki yelled as he attempted to go after the three before he was cut off from a flying kunai from Genma.

"Heh sorry but you're dealing with me." Genma smirked as he twirled the pine straw in his mouth as Baki grit his teeth.

"Damn pessant." Baki growled in frustration as Temari appeared right by Baki with Kankuro.

"Baki?" Temari asked.

"Just go with Kankuro. After all, we can't forget the mission." Baki ordered.

"Right." Temari nodded before fazing out.

Gohan noticed this from his peripheral vision and was about to go after Temari but he decided to touch base with Kakashi first.

"Oh Naruto you're up. How do you feel?" Kakashi asked as he kicked away an incoming sound village ninja.

"Way better thanks to Gohan!" Naruto proudly grinned.

"As do I! My flames of youth have been restored!" Lee proudly bragged as he punched his palm in his fist.

"Glad to hear that. Because we're gonna need all the help we'll get." Kakashi said as he nailed another sound village ninja dead in the chest with a kunai.

And so the conscious genin engaged in battle against the various ninja that dared step foot into their village with Neji using his rotation to blow away the sound ninja, Hinata using her trigrams, Shino using his bugs, Kiba using his ninja beast mimicry, Tenten literally turning the ninja into pincushions, Sasuke using the ninja as fire ball practice, Naruto beating on the ninja with his Shadow Clones, Lee kicking the ninjas away, Sakura punching them to Kingdom Kong, Ino using her Mind Transfer Jutsu and Choji using his expansion to battle and deal with the ninja as Gohan blasted the ninja away.

"Sheesh just how many of them are there?" Kiba grit his teeth, obviously not expecting to deal with a war when he woke up this morning.

"They're so persistent!" Ino said as she knocked a nin away from her.

"Don't get relaxed you guys." Asuma said as he viciously slashed one sound nin through the chest.

"Yes. We are at war after all." Kurenai narrowed her eyes before using genjutsu to knock her enemies out.

Naruto and Gohan stood back to back as they dealt with the oncoming sound ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he kicked away the enemy ninja.

"Masenko-Ha!" Gohan yelled as he fire off his signature energy technique.

"This is something I really didn't wanna deal with!" Naruto glared at the ninja.

"Tell me about it." Gohan agreed.

"Both of you, duck! Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he charged Ki into his jutsu as he hit several ninja with his flame style jutsu.

…Not without nearly burning Gohan and Naruto though, much to their anger and irritation.

"You trying to kill us!?" Naruto and Gohan yelled in annoyance as Sasuke scoffed at their anger.

"I said 'Duck'." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he couldn't understand why they were angry at him.

"TALK LOUDER!" Gohan and Naruto barked as Sakura rolled her eyes as she saw all of this.

"Morons." Sakura sighed as she smacked her enemies away.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" Sakura yelled defeating her own enemies.

"Team 7!" Kakashi yelled, getting the attention of his teammate.

"Yeah? What's up?" Gohan yelled as he and his team jumped to where Kakashi was along with his teammates.

"All of you, I think you mentioned you saw Temari leaving the stadium?" Kakashi turned his head to Gohan as he knocked away a sound nin who was a mere fly on the wall compared to him.

"Yeah that's right." Gohan confirmed as he knocked away his own enemy ninja.

"Well then this will be your first A-ranked mission since the Land of Waves. I suspect Gaara will be a key role in today's invasion." Kakashi narrowed his eyes as his team remembered his monstrous transformation during the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams.

"Yeah I can see what you mean." Sakura shuddered a bit as she remembered how scary Gaara looked in his raccoon like appearance.

"But what about Mr. Hiruzen?" Gohan asked as Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage will be fine. He's not the Hokage for nothing after all." Kakashi reassured as Gohan decided to place his trust in Hiruzen.

"Okay." Gohan smiled before turning to his friends.

"Let's go guys!" Gohan said.

"Hell yeah! I get to show off my new jutsu I learned with the Pervy Sage after all!" Naruto grinned before he and his team flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiruzen gazed with narrowed eyes at his former teammate as their body languages strongly contrasted with each other. Hiruzen's body posture was one of distress and anger while Orochimaru's was of a more cordial and casual one.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked as Orochimaru feigned confusion.

"Whatever could you mean Hiruzen-Sensei?" Orochimaru tilted his head as Hiruzen grit his teeth.

"You know exactly what I mean Orochimaru! Why attack the Leaf? This is something I never could have expected from you back in the old days." Hiruzen argued as he remembered Orochimaru's fall into darkness as memories of the day he caught him conducting his human experiments came racing through his mind.

"If only….I stopped you that day….." Hiruzen bit his lip as regret coursed through his veins. If only he hadn't let his emotions sway him, none of this would have happened.

"But you didn't because you're weak. And now…I shall show you just what that weakness has cost you!" Orochimaru said as he charged Hiruzen.

"Yes and today I will right my past wrong! You will be stopped Orochimaru!" Hiruzen vowed before shedding his hokage robes, revealing the battle armor he wore underneath before charging back at the rogue ninja.

* * *

Team Seven had passed through the village gates but not without taking note of all the death and destruction around them.

"Damn it…if only I didn't let my guard down…I could've stopped Orochimaru!" Gohan grit his teeth as Sakura put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. Lord Hokage will deal with him." Sakura comfortably said.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Gohan said as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We're being followed." Sasuke informed everyone.

"How many?" Naruto asked.

"Eight…no nine ninja." Sasuke explained as Gohan said as the team touched down to deal with them but Team Guy had body flickered right in front of them.

"What're you guys doing?" Gohan asked.

"Why don't you let us deal with these guys?" Tenten grinned, excited to test out her ninja tool skills.

"Yes besides you helped us so let us return the favor!" Lee grinned as Neji nodded.

"You guys. Thanks, we owe you one!" Gohan grinned before he and his team continued their flight.

* * *

Temari jumped her way through the forest as she was sure that she was being followed before reaching as she tried making her way to where Kankuro and Gaara was.

After literally being ejected from Gohan and Naruto's apartment via a blast from a curse mark powered Gohan, it was a miracle that Gaara was even still alive.

However despite not being able to sense Ki, she could tell the team was turning in on her fast before she could even reach her siblings.

"Geesh they're fast." Temari grit her teeth before pulling her fan out as Team Seven touched down right when Kankuro and Gaara left.

"So you're all here." Temari said getting her fan out.

"Why don't you let me deal with her guys?" Sakura smirked.

"Haha what is this? A battle of the Kunoichi?" Naruto joked as Sakura snorted.

"Haha sure. Now get going, I can handle her!" Sakura smirked as she hit her fist in her palm.

"Okay, you better catch up to us afterwards!" Sasuke said before he and his team flew off.

"So you think you can beat me, pinkie?" Temari snorted as Sakura huffed.

"Damn right. I won't let all of you hurt our home." Sakura grinned in confidence.

"Oh yeah? Well what's that in your chest?" Temari asked as Sakura raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened as she looked down to see a Kunai protruding from her chest.

"Uhn…you…." Sakura tried rasping out before she coughed a mouthful of blood as it spilled onto the forest floor below.

"You let your guard down. Sorry it had to end this way like this for you but just remem-"Temari tried lecturing before "Sakura" poofed away.

"Huh?" Temari asked before she narrowly dodged a fist from the irate pink genin.

"You should never underestimate me! I thought you'd learn that from watching my fight from that wannabe mummy!" Sakura yelled as Temari blocked one fist with her fan but she was sent flying away from a sharp hook that collided with her cheek.

"Why you! Okay consider the kid gloves off!" Temari yelled taking her fan off entirely.

"You definitely won't survive this!" Temari yelled as she attempted to use her fan before she stumbled on her feet before falling on a knee.

"Damn it…what happened? Did that Hyuga brat injure me more than I thought?" Tenten thought in dread before she looked up in complete astonishment to see Sakura collide her fist with her gut before she raised the taller girl up with one hand as she charged her other fist up with Ki.

"Take this! THE SAKURA HARUNO DELUXE EXPRESS!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fist dead into Temari's face sending her flying into several trees away.

"Heh that'll teach that dumb bitch." Sakura smirked in glee as she reveled in herself and how proud she had gotten over these last few months.

"Okay now to fly to my friends now!" Sakura said before flying off to re-meet her friends.

* * *

Kankuro was with his brother as he could tell they were being followed.

"Oh great. We're being followed." Kankuro narrowed his eyes as Gaara's eyes widened in insanity.

"Is it…Son Gohan?" Gaara asked, uncharacteristically smiling all the while.

"…Yeah…no doubt…" Kankuro replied, not doubt unnerved with Gaara's change in demeanor. After his two defeats at the hands of Son Gohan, Gaara had gotten even more unstable and the pacifistic Saiyan was all that was on Gaara's mind.

How he retained the beast inside of himself was beyond him.

"Tell you what, you go on ahead and I'll handle his teammates." Kankuro said.

"You telling me what to do weakling?" Gaara growled as Kankuro started sweating as he tried his best to formulate his response. Kankuro knew if he said the wrong thing he would be killed….

"No it's just that way you can enjoy Gohan all to yourself." Kankuro tried showing no fear.

"Hmph, you pussy." Gaara said before going off as Sasuke, Naruto and Gohan touched down in front of the puppeteer.

"What's this? Some sort of levels before the final level?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. Gaara's our trump card and we won't let you all stand in our way." Kankuro said as Sasuke stepped up to meet Kankuro.

Naruto, Gohan, you two go ahead to red head. I'll deal with his makeup wearing brother." Sasuke joked as Naruto and Gohan snickered while Kankuro glared at Sasuke.

"IT'S WAR PAINT! That's it you're dead, Uchiha." Kankuro narrowed his eyes as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke dismissed.

"You better come back cause if you don't I'll go into hell and kick your ass myself!" Naruto warned.

"Like you could find where hell is." Sasuke snorted as Gohan and Naruto flew off.

"How would you like to die today?" Kankuro rhetorically asked as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How about this ends with me kicking your ass instead?" Sasuke snorted as Kankuro charged Karasu at Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately avoided getting caught by the puppet, remembering what the puppet master had displayed all too well one month ago.

As Sasuke knocked the end of the puppet away from him, his eyes widened as a greenish fog emitted from the puppet's mouth.

"Poison?" Sasuke asked as he tried jumping back.

"That's right. You see I wanted to use this on that Son Gohan brat but you'll be a fine test subject for it. I've been experimenting with puppets over the last month. I hope to be better than even Sasori of the Red Sand…" Kankuro grinned.

"Then I'll just have to destroy that puppet then! Fire style-Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he spat a ball of flame at the puppet as it dodged the attack before firing needles at Sasuke as Sasuke using a Kunai to flick the blades away.

As Sasuke touched down, he readied himself to go after the sand puppeteer again before he was suddenly brought to his knees as his vision suddenly was going slightly hazy.

"What the…how….?" Sasuke breathed out as Kankuro stood over Sasuke, seemingly triumphant.

"You see, you got too overconfident in yourself, Uchiha. Those needles were merely a distraction but you missed the secret poisonous needles I concealed." Kankuro gleefully explained as Sasuke looked over in horror to see needles embedded in his shoulder.

"Damn it…I got….too…careless…" Sasuke muttered as his skin was being noticeable paler.

"And I'm not gonna leave you thinking I killed you. Oh no, I'm gonna make sure you're one hundred percent dead." Kankuro finished in bloodlust as Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Damn it…what do I…wait!" Sasuke said as an idea came to his mind as he remembered one certain technique from Gohan's memories.

"That's it…" Sasuke said as he raised his hands to his forehead.

"What's this? Some sort of surrender?" Kankuro snorted.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Sasuke yelled as the entire area was enveloped in a bright white light as Kankuro screamed while grabbing his eyes.

Sasuke used this opportunity to go to a nearby forest as he bided his time for the light to die down.

"Damn it…With this poison in me….I'm kind of limited in my abilities…" Sasuke grit his teeth as he refused to die.

With these thoughts in mind, a certain person materialized in front of Sasuke. This person was an older looking version of Sasuke with creases down his face as he looked down on Sasuke.

" _Foolish Little Brother. You could never beat me anyways…" The image of Itachi gazed down at Sasuke with an expression of complete and utter disdain._

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. After everything he went through, being poisoned would be a tragic end to his story.

"I've got it." Sasuke thought as an idea hatched as he immediately went to his ninja pack.

"Where did you go!? Come out, Uchiha!" Kankuro yelled as he wished he had Temari's fan on him.

Almost as if granting him his wish, Sasuke walked out, seemingly admitting his defeat.

"Glad you're out to meet you're maker, kid. Now then, how about we wrap this up!?" Kankuro exclaimed as he charged at Sasuke before finding himself restricted.

"What the?" Kankuro asked as it was Sasuke's turn to smirk.

"Looks like….you're…the one….who let…his guard down…" Sasuke smiled despite his condition as he readied his handsigns for his Chidori.

"Wait, what're you!?" Kankuro demanded as Sasuke weakly ran to Kankuro.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the lightning jutsu into Kankuro's center.

As Kankuro screamed in agony, Sasuke took this chance to smirk.

"Never…underestimate….me…"Sasuke weakly smiled as he tried flying as he managed to do so before he stopped at a nearby branch.

"Whatever poison Kankuro had used on me…it's sure working…" Sasuke said as he was about to fly back to the Leaf Village. He was sure Naruto and Gohan could handle Gaara.

And speaking of his team…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to see his pink haired friend touch down on him.

"Hey…" Sasuke weakly greeted as Sakura gasped at Sasuke's condition.

"Oh my god, Sasuke!" Sakura covered her mouth. Sasuke's already pale skin was considerably paler and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"You look like crap!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well that's what happens when you deal…with poison…." Sasuke weakly laughed as Sakura took a kunai out.

"Well I can help you but….it's gonna hurt…" Sakura winked as Sasuke internally groaned.

"You can't be serious. I can fly back to the village you know…" Sasuke sighed.

"Well if you go back to the village you'll be ganged on my sound nin." Sakura shrugged as Sasuke sighed realizing Sakura was right.

"Okay…do it." Sasuke said as Sakura began her "operation"…..

* * *

As Kabuto traversed the outskirts of the Land of Fire, he smirked.

"I'm sure Lord Orochimaru will be fine….After all the Third isn't in his prime anymore." Kabuto shook his head before raising an eyebrow as he came across something very….interesting for a lack of better words.

"Well aren't you a very interesting looking specimen?" Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

* * *

As Gohan and Naruto flew through the forest, the entire area around them rumbled as the sky turned pink for a few seconds before returning to its normal blue.

"Whoa what was that?" Naruto asked.

"Wait that was where the Third was!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the Old Man will be fine, I promise!" Naruto smiled as Gohan sighed not wanting the man who was kind enough not to throw him out of the village after his rude entry to die.

"Okay you're right. I guess I'm worrying for nothing. After all, he's not the Hokage for nothing." Gohan smiled.

"That's the spirit! Now c'mon, that Gaara creep is just above!" Naruto said as Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"Right." Gohan nodded as the two nodded before the two were greeted by the sight of Gaara smiling, however unlike the warmth that would be in a regular smile, Gaara's smile unnerved the two.

It reminded Gohan of when Frieza had went crazy on Namek before Goku used the Spirit Bomb on him.

Too bad the technique didn't take out the tyrant.

"I'm so happy….you're here…..SON GOHAN!" Gaara exclaimed as all the sand from his gourd molded around his body before in an instant, he was the transformed monster Gohan had fought against in the prelims a month ago.

"NOW…GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!" Gaara yelled as he charged at the two boys.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Gaara.

"Get lost!" The transformed Gaara yelled as he impaled Naruto with his tail before that Naruto poofed away.

"How about you get over yourself!?" Naruto yelled as he summoned nearly a hundred clones.

"NARUTO! UZUMAKI! 2K! BARRAGE!" Naruto yelled as the raccoon like-alike was pummeled by several tens of thousands of Narutos.

Gaara spat blood as he glared at Naruto.

"God damn you…I just want Gohan!" Gaara yelled as Naruto tossed himself over to where Gohan was.

"Hey Gohan, can you hold him off for a bit? I have a jutsu I wanna try on him." Naruto said as Gohan deadpanned.

"I swear if it's a sexy jutsu…" Gohan trailed on as Naruto glared at him.

"No! It's a jutsu Pervy Sage taught me! Just do it for me, okay?" Naruto asked as Gohan shrugged not seeing the harm if it wasn't one of Naruto's perverted shenanigans.

"Okay-"Gohan tried saying as Gaara abrupdly ended their conversation.

"Enough talking! Wind Style-Air Bullets!" Gaara yelled as the sides on his body opened to revealed mouths as both boys were suddenly assaulted with air bullets, while Gohan was able to avoid them, Naruto wasn't so lucky as the bullets opened up cuts on his face and hands.

"Gah damn it, what the hell was that!?" Naruto grunted as Gaara laughed at the two boys.

"Well have you felt pain yet!? Because there's more where that came from!" Gaara gloated as Gohan narrowed his eyes at Gaara.

"Alright, I'll do it. Besides I'm curious what this jutsu of yours is." Gohan said as he fazed from site before appearing right in front of Gaara before pulling his gut with several different blows.

Before Gaara could even look up, Gohan had powered up a powerful blast in the palm of his hand as he jerked it back.

"Bakuretsu Ranma!" Gohan yelled before Gaara was enveloped in a yellow energy blast.

As Gohan's blast cleared, he saw that the sand was slowly picking itself up against Gaara as he gazed upwards at Gohan. No doubt he had been toughening himself over the last month.

However before Gaara and Gohan could say anything, the sound of a spiraling ball was hard.

"What the?" Gaara turned to see Naruto charging right at him with a blue ball of chakra in hand.

"Eat this-RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the rasengan dead into Gaara's chest sending him skidding through the forest floor. With Ki added, the jutsu was even more deadly.

Gohan could stare agape as he touched down to where a triumphant looking Naruto gloated at his victory.

"Haha how you like that!" Naruto grinned as Gohan touched down to where Naruto was.

"Naruto…how on earth…did you?" Gohan stammered out as Naruto laughed.

"I was inspired by the Kamehameha technique I saw in your memories and so when I went to Pervy Sage about it he taught me the Rasengan. Though it wasn't a joke!" Naruto gloated as Gohan blinked before smiling.

"Well glad to see you got a destructive technique of your own." Gohan laughed before Gaara slowly arose from the small crater he was forced into.

"You….I….will not…..LOSE HERE!" Gaara yelled before a wave of sand suddenly enveloped Gaara as the forest clearing around him was cleansed as both Gohan and Naruto could only stare in shock at what replaced the tiny raccoon lookalike.

"Holy…." Gohan began.

"Shit." Naruto finished as both boys looked to see an enormous sized sand raccoon. This….was the one tailed beast, Shukaku.

The sand raccoon took a deep breath as an insane smile adorned his features.

"OH YEAH I'M BACK! AND IT'S THANKS TO YOU TWO!" Shukaku grinned as Gohan and Naruto could only stare at the one tailed beast in astonishment.

"That…is one funky demon…." Naruto could only mutter as Shukaku's eyes narrowed as it heard Naruto's comment loud and clear.

"….What?" Shukaku muttered.

"Oh I'm definitely saving you for last blondie…" Shukaku vowed as it sucked in a deep breath.

"WIND STYLE AIR BULLETS!" Shukaku yelled as humongous sized air bullets launched at both Gohan and Naruto.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as his blast was able to cancel out the Shukaku's.

"Hehe I like you kid! I'll have some fun with you!"Shukaku grinned as it swung at Gohan who dodged it, leveling the portion of the forest where Naruto and Gohan were.

"Tch, that thing is fast!" Naruto grit his teeth as Gohan flew beside Naruto.

"You okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah but that thing is gonna be a pain in the ass!" Naruto said as he and Gohan dodged another swipe from Shukaku.

As Naruto jumped to a nearby branch, the tree broke behind him as it revealed the wide humongous face of Shukaku, something that would be a nightmare to most people.

"Peekaboo…" Shukaku joked as Naruto grit in teeth as he formed a handsign for a Shadow Clone.

"Rasen-"Naruto tried forming before he was knocked back with an air bullet.

As Naruto slowly got back up, he ran up to Shukaku who extended its arms as it tried impaling Naruto.

"Alright that's it!" Naruto yelled before he was suddenly enveloped in sand.

"Oh this is definitely it now….now to pay you back for that dumb comment earlier!" Shukaku grinned.

"Naruto!" Gohan yelled as he was about to run to Naruto's aid before…

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto yelled before the humongous toad of Gamabunta summoned, landing both Gohan and Naruto on his head.

"Heh, nicely done Naruto." Gohan complimented his brother as Naruto chuckled in response.

"Well looks like things have really turned up now."

Both boys looked to see both Sasuke and Sakura touched down however both boys noticed Sasuke's slightly disheveled appearance.

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" Gohan asked as Sasuke raised a hand.

"Yeah I'll be fine but more importantly, what's going on with that sand raccoon thing?" Sasuke pointed at Shukaku.

"Well that was once Gaara." Gohan explained as he narrowed his eyes before noticing Gaara protruding from the top of Shukaku's head.

"Hey is that Gaara? Why's he asleep?" Naruto asked as Gamabunta took a deep breath from his pipe.

"It must be a spiritualist medium…those who contain the Shukaku within themselves can no longer sleep peacefully at night for if they do…the Shukaku will take over in its vicious bloodlust." Gamabunta explained as the four members of Team Seven slowly took in this information.

"So basically we have to wake him up then?" Sakura theorized.

"That's right. That'll help to get rid of this demon." Gamabunta confirmed before looking at Naruto.

"I'll be honest the last thing I wanted to do was deal with this oversized raccoon but if I refuse you'll just keep pestering me so I'll help but you owe me later." Gamabunta narrowed his eyes as Naruto grinned, that was good enough for him.

"Thanks boss! Now let's go!" Naruto grinned as Shukaku readied his defenses.

"Wind Style-Air Bullets!" Shukaku fired Air Bullets as Gamabunta readied his own jutsu.

"Water Style-Liquid Bullets!" Gamabunta fired water bullets as the two jutsus collided, sending what appeared to be like rain over the forest.

"Whoa…cool!" Naruto exclaimed as Gamabunta took out its blade and cut off one of Shukaku's arms before it slowly reformed.

"Geez, it likes to come back from everything. So irritating, just like Cell." Gohan shook his head as Gamabunta tried reaching and grasping Shukaku only to fall and jump back.

"What's wrong, boss?" Naruto asked.

"I can't grab it right! I need something that can give a nice hard grip." Gamabunta dreaded his loss as an idea hatched in Naruto's mind.

"I've got it! Get ready guys!" Naruto grinned as Shukaku lunged itself at Gamabunta.

"Transformation Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before the form of Gamabunta changed from being that of a giant frog into….

"ROAR!"

Where Gamabunta once stood, a ginormous sized ape with a tail roared with an ear piercing scream that could be heard for miles.

"What the hell is that!?" Shukaku muttered as Gamabunta grinned at its new appearance.

"Amazing! I can definitely get a good grip on that sand bastard like this!" Gamabunta as a great ape yelled as Team Seven stared at Naruto in shock.

"You turned Gamabunta into a Great Ape?" Gohan asked.

"Well I got the idea after seeing you defeat that Vegeta guy in this form so I figured it'd be good in this fight!" Naruto proudly grinned as Gohan blinked before laughing.

"I guess I can't argue that." Gohan joked.

"I wonder how powerful one would be if they combined Super Saiyan with the Great Ape form?" Sasuke asked as Gamabunta lunged at Shukaku with everyone holding on tight.

"I won't let some overgrown chimp beat me!" Shukaku yelled before deciding to once again spam his favorite jutsu.

"WIND STYLE AIR BULLETS!" Shukaku roared.

"Boss fire a lazer from your own mouth!" Naruto said as Gamabunta/Great Ape looked at Naruto quizzically before sucking in air before he was able to fire what appeared to be a laser beam at Shukaku's air bullets, cancelling out his attack and even sending him backwards.

"Whoa, so strong..." Sakura observed as even Shukaku was taken aback by the Great Ape's power.

"What the hell? How could some dumb monkey have so much power?" Shukaku glared as Gamabunta smiled.

"Alright, I feel stronger..." Gamabunta smiled as he clenched his giant fists.

"Just how strong were Saiyans?" Naruto asked.

"Believe me you'd be surprised!" Gohan laughed as Gamabunta made its way to the surprised tailed beast.

"Alright, now stand still you dumb raccoon!" Gamabunta yelled before using its gigantic hands to get a tight grip on Shukaku.

"Now brats!" Gamabunta ordered as Sakura lunged off of the Great Ape before channeling chakra into her fist.

"Wake up!" Sakura yelled as Gaara got a very rude wake up call.

As Gaara regained his surroundings, he turned to see Sakura.

If Gaara was irate, Shukaku was livid.

"I won't go back yet!" Shukaku yelled before turning its head up as it fired an air bullet at Sakura, sending her flying off the tailed beast.

"Sakura!" Naruto, Gohan and Sasuke all yelled as Shukaku attempted to grab her with its huge claws but Sasuke in his weakened state managed to fly over and push her out of harms way.

"Heh, you'll do pretty boy!" Shukaku yelled as Sasuke started to roar out in pain despite his best attempts to hold in his screams.

As Shukaku was about to crush Sasuke's body, his arm suddenly blew off as Naruto gave him a death glare.

"Rasengan!" Naruto glared as he caught Sasuke before he hit the forest floor.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Gimme your energy. I have an idea that Gohan just told me about." Naruto said as Sasuke decided to oblige, not seeing the harm.

"Alright." Sasuke agreed before transferring his energy to Naruto.

"Why you…" Shukaku was about to go after Sakura with his remaining time left for waking Gaara up before a scream of "HEY SAND FACE!" from Naruto got his attention.

"Oh it's you." Shukaku noticed Naruto who powered up with the nine tails' chakra.

"GIMME YOUR CHAKRA YOU DUMB FOX!" Naruto yelled as a reddish aura surrounded him before Shukaku saw the image of Sasuke within Naruto.

"Wait, you're inside of him?" Shukaku asked before sensing something familiar.

"Wait this kid? Is the nine tails!?" Shukaku gasped out as Naruto suddenly flew at him as the images of Sasuke and Naruto coincided before Naruto flew straight through the gut of Shukaku.

Shukaku growled in pain as it was sent flying back as Gohan flew to where the overhead sun was.

"Great…the sun is perfect!" Gohan said as he raised his hands as he was about to use the technique his father learned from King Kai. That's right. The Spirit Bomb, although this would be the smaller spirit bomb his father used all those years ago against the saiyan prince Vegeta.

"What are you doing!?" Shukaku finally noticed Gohan as it lunged at Gohan before the spirit bomb was ready.

"Alright, this'll definitely work!" Gohan yelled before throwing the spherical ball of destruction at Shukaku before the entire forest around the group suddenly shook and rumbled as a large crater was formed.

"Alright, thankfully that shouldn't have killed him." Gohan smiled as he flew down to where smoke covered the area along with his team.

"Great job Gohan!" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks guys!" Gohan grinned back.

As the smoke died down, there lied Gaara laying in the middle of the crater as he stared at the sky in shock.

"…Three times…three times….Son Gohan was able to defeat me…" Gaara muttered as he wondered just what made Son Gohan so strong as Team 7 landed in front of the fallen sand shinobi as Sasuke made his way to where Gaara was as he readied a Chidori.

"This is it…huh?" Gaara slowly his eyes as he accepted his death.

At least until….

"Sasuke wait!" Gohan shouted as the team ran up to Sasuke.

"You can stop now. He's done." Gohan said as Sasuke glared at Gohan.

"After everything this guy has done you want to let him go? He tried killing you in your sleep, remember? If we let him go, who's to say he won't try this again?" Sasuke argued as Gohan shook his head.

"From what you guys told me I think Gaara is just misunderstood. I don't think it's his fault he's the way he is." Gohan explained as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…because if I didn't meet you guys and got the wrong influence who knows how I'd be?" Naruto added seemingly agreeing with Gohan as Sasuke grit his teeth as Gaara glared right at Gohan.

"How I am!? Just what do you know about my pain!?" Gaara demanded as Gohan took a knee at where Gaara was.

"You remind me of one of my friends Piccolo. A long time ago he used to be all evil but with friendship he became someone who would literally die for his loved ones." Gohan explained as Gaara looked at Gohan with what looked like-interest?

"You're saying…with loved ones? One can change?" Gaara asked.

"You don't have to be lonely. If you change yourself you will find true acceptance and those who care about you. I promise." Gohan smiled as he extended a hand as Sakura and Naruto smiled at Gohan while Sasuke scoffed before managing a small smile.

"This guy." Sasuke shook his head as Gaara stared blankly at Gohan as the image of his late uncle appeared right by Gohan.

"Can I….have loved ones? People…who…accept me?" Gaara asked as Gohan continued smiling.

"You can. Let's just put all this behind us." Gohan said as what appeared to be on Gaara's face that hadn't appeared for years adorned his lips, a genuine smile. As he looked at Gohan, he saw a bright light surrounding him as a feeling clouded his entire judgement.

For the first time in his life, he could see not bleak darkness in his future but rather….peace and prosperity?

Gaara took Gohan's hand as Kankuro and Temari both touched down.

The two narrowed their eyes at the team as thanks to the damage done to them, they hoped they wouldn't have to fight and hoped they could just escape with Gaara.

"Kankuro, Temari, we're done." Gaara said as both siblings' eyes widened at Gaara's tone. It was more….pure and not filled with bloodlust.

With nothing else to say, Temari and Kankuro took their sibling before leaving.

"Kankuro….Temari…I'm sorry…for everything…" Gaara genuinely apologized as the two looked at each other as they never would have expected anything like that from Gaara.

"Uh…" Temari blinked.

"Don't worry about it." Kankuro awkwardly said as Gaara genuinely smiled for the second time that day.

He would definitely look forward to the day he would see Son Gohan again.

* * *

"Alright then! I say this is a job well done!" Naruto cheered as Gohan and Sakura cheered also. Sasuke smiled despite the condition he was in.

"I think we should take Sasuke back to the village ASAP." Gohan said as he felt for Sasuke, after nearly getting poisoned and crushed to death, Sasuke had definitely been through a lot today.

"Yeah that sounds good." Sakura agreed as the group flew back to the Leaf Village as Gohan carried Sasuke in tow.

As the group flew back to the village, Naruto informed the group of his new Jutsu.

"And I had to pop a bunch of balloons to do it!" Naruto finished.

"That's an interesting way to learn a jutsu." Sakura blinked.

"Tell me about it." Gohan agreed.

"You had to pop a balloon to learn a jutsu. How ridiculous." Sasuke snorted.

"And I thought you nearly being poisoned would've made you less of a prick!" Naruto glared as irritation overtook the current feeling Sasuke was in.

"You know what?" Sasuke started irritably.

"We're here!" Gohan said as the group touched down. Although the village was wrecked, it wasn't totally destroyed.

Gohan noticed how the destruction wasn't as bad as he worried. Thankfully.

"Hey!" Team Seven turned to see Ino, Shikamaru and Choji running at them.

"What's up guys?" Sakura asked.

"Gohan you have to get to the hospital now!" Shikamaru yelled, uncharacteristically.

"Huh? Why?" Gohan asked as Choji shook his head.

"Just come and see!" Choji said as Ino gasped in horror as she noticed Sasuke's condition.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Ino asked as Sasuke was too disoriented to react with his usual amount of annoyance at the sight of Ino.

"Peachy." Sasuke sarcastically said as Ino immediately took Sasuke from Gohan's arms.

Whether it was because of Gohan's influence or because of his current position, Sasuke couldn't push or shove away Ino.

"Thanks." Sasuke thanked as Ino blinked in surprise. In her mind, that was a total score with the Uchiha.

Soon the group made their way to the Leaf Village hospital where Sasuke immediately had his injuries tended to. Thankfully the poison Kankuro used wasn't that deadly.

As Gohan and Naruto watched Sasuke getting treated, they were treated to the sound of footsteps as they turned to see Hiruzen and Kakashi open the door.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted his team.

"Kakashi Sensei! Old Man!" Naruto grinned.

"I see your little mission was a success." Hiruzen huffed in amusement.

"Old Man you look like shit!" Naruto laughed as Sakura whacked Naruto's skull.

"Manners!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto sobbed as Sasuke rolled his eyes while Gohan, Hiruzen and Kakashi laughed at the display.

"Well I would be even worse was it not for the arrival of an unexpected ally." Hiruzen said as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Unexpected ally?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yes. In fact, he's someone of great significance to you, Gohan." Hiruzen smiled as he gestured in for the guest to enter.

Before Gohan could even question who Hiruzen was talking about, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes all widened as the breath left their bodies.

"….No way…" Gohan gasped out.

"….No…freaking way…." Naruto dropped what he was holding as everyone in the room was face to face with none other than….

"Hey son!" Son Goku grinned his trademark goofy grin.

* * *

How many of you expected that ending, haha!? XD

I did tell you that after this chapter this story would branch off into an identity of its own, didn't I? Now how did Goku get to the Elemental Nations?

You all gotta wait and find out in Chapter 31 of course! XP

I hope you all liked how I had Gaara/Shukaku defeated in a group effort and I know some of you might mention Naruto learning the Rasengan early but I did say this story wouldn't follow canon *Shrugs*

And besides, I have a feeling Naruto would be inspired by Gohan's Kamehameha would want his own version of it so….yeah!

Now like I said in the last chapter this story will be going on a three month hiatus. I know some of you might not like that but think of it as my way to recharge so I won't be burned from this story!

But don't be sad because just because this story is going on a small break doesn't mean I'll be MIA from fanfiction for the next three months. I promise to have more stories and one-shots for you all! ^_^

Thank you all so much for the continued support this story has gotten over the last thirty chapters and here's to thirty more!

And with all that said, I'll see you lovely people on Thursday August 15th of the lovely 2019 so until stay awesome and keep on reading! ^_^

P.S: THIRTY FREAKING CHAPTERS! XD


	31. Reunions, Explanations and New Threats

HELLO EVERYONE! =D

Man I have MISSED this fic in the last three months BUT it was necessary since I believe whole-heartedly that my flame for this story has gotten even BIGGER! =D

This chapter marks the beginning of what I called the "Homecoming Arc"! ^_^

Although lemme tell you, this chapter is SUPER LONG! The _longest_ chapter I have to date!

And in today's chapter, I have tons of goodies planned! For starters at the beginning of the chapter, I have a Theme Song for the current arc of this story made and at the end of the chapter I have an ending song for this arc at the end of the chapter so PLEASE make sure to read all the way to the end of this chapter! =D

And i even have a new cover image of the story to boot! Thanks Dragon Ball Legends! XD

Also in case you're all wondering about ages:

Team Guy is currently 13, Teams 8, 10 and 7 are 12 about to turn 13 later in the year and Gohan is still 11 but will turn 12 soon!

Now with all that said, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN AND I HOPE THE THREE MONTH BREAK WAS WORTH IT TO YOU ALL! ^_^

* * *

 **(Saiyan Shinobi Opening: Over the Top by Hiroshi Kitadani & Kohei Tanaka)**

 _One Dream. One Wish. Kanaetai Nara, Over the Top!_

The camera opens with a bloodied and beaten Goku being binded in a kind of prison as he tries escaping by pulling on his chains as his eyes shift from black to teal.

As the music starts getting more upbeat all seven Dragon Balls come together before they fall out of the sky revealing Shenron with Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all riding on him while there's a cross between the logos of Naruto and Dragon Ball Z soon after.

 _Mitako mo nai sekai mezashi. Araburu namikaze koete_

As Team 7 flies on Shenron; Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten are displayed to the audience as they all do their signature jutsus at the screen.

 _Tsukisusumanakya dame sa, Ichibannori shitain da, Shinpai toka atomawashi, Douse shoubu ichika bachika._

Team 7 looks up to see Kakashi coming down with his Chidori while all other leaf ninja such as Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Raido, Aoba, Inoichi and Shikaku were shown.

 _Aite ga dekaku mietara, Kokoro ga Chijinderu Shouko._

Orochimaru and Kabuto are then displayed to the audience while the image of a familiar gang of silhouetted ninja mercenaries wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them are shown, looming over them.

 _Nigeru nanta choisu wa na, Ippo soba e chikadukun da, Namaiki tte homekotoba? Kitsui Toki Hodo._

All of the Z-Fighters; Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Roshi,Chiotzu, Vegeta and Piccolo are shown firing their strongest attacks followed by ninja such as Dosu, Zaku, Kin and Karin.

 _Warattoke!_

As all of this is going on, a looming figure with glowing red eyes is shown.

 _Atarashi Ashita. Sagashi ni ikitai no nara, Tobikkiri no Jishin wo Migaite._

All of Gohan's adventures in the ninja world are shown starting with him landing in the Leaf Village, meeting Naruto Uzumaki, his adventures in the Ninja Academy, meeting Team Seven, having the bell test with Kakashi and his fights with Haku, Zabuza, the sound nin, the Moryo and finally Gaara of the Sand.

 _Tabi wo shita, Ashiato ga. Sou! Chizu ni Kawaru Made._

Goku continues struggling in his chains before the screen turns black as the Konoha 11 stand face to face with a silhouetted figurine that is shown glaring down at them as they glare right back at it.

 _Atarashii Horizen, Hora sunsunde kita bun, Mabushisa to nanido ga joushou._

Naruto gathers some of the nine tails' chakra as he charges at his opponent with Sasuke following with a Chidori followed by Sakura using her Earth Style, Choji using his Expansion Jutsu, Ino using her Mind Transfer Jutsu, Shikamaru using his Shadow Paralysis Jutsu, Hinata and Neji using their Gentle Fists, Tenten throwing her ninja tools, Shino sending his bugs, Kiba and Akamaru using their Fang over Fang and Rock Lee using his Eight Gates.

 _Yumeutsutsu de okose Hurricane, saa! Chaato Kakimidase!_

Gohan then steps up before summoning his Super Saiyan 2 power.

 _One Dream! One Wish! Yume wa nigenai…zenbu Knock Out!_

Super Saiyan 2 Gohan charges then charges their foe as he prepares a two armed Super Kamehameha.

 _OVER THE TOP!_

The opening then ends with Gohan flying back to his friends striking a ninja pose with his Leaf Village headband displayed proudly on his bicep.

* * *

The entire room of people practically crammed into the hospital were in a state of stunned silence.

The leaf village citizens could hardly believe they were staring at the _father_ of _Son Gohan_ himself! After all, the father of a monster could only be a _bigger_ monster, right?

The villagers could tell by Goku's tall chiseled and muscular frame that he definitely meant business and some of them were instantly regretting their harsh treatment of the young boy upon his entry into the Leaf Village.

And given what they saw earlier they knew it would be in their best interest if Goku didn't know how they had treated his son…..

The Leaf Village 11 could hardly believe Gohan's father was standing here right in front of them. With how powerful they knew Gohan was, his father was definitely in another league of his own.

But that didn't stop the confusion from clouding their minds.

"Hey Shikamaru, I'm confused. I thought Gohan's father was dead?" Choji whispered to his best friend who was just as puzzled.

"Yeah same here. Gohan doesn't seem like the type to lie so what's the deal?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the father-son Saiyan who were staring at each other with Goku looking happily at his son while Gohan was lost for words.

Team Seven were even more stunned then everyone else considering they had seen the exact memory of Goku dying.

"Hey guys, I'm lost! We saw Goku die in Gohan's memories!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and Sakura.

"….You got me." Sasuke shrugged, although this was partly due to his recent poisoning experience.

"Hey, you remember those Dragon Ball things, right? They probably used those to bring him back to life." Sakura responded as all eyes were on the valiant hero, Son Gohan.

(Insert Pokemon Theme: A Meeting and Parting)

Like a couple of times before in his eleven years of existence, Gohan was completely speechless.

Seeing his son's lost expression, Goku smiled.

"What's wrong? Puar got your tongue?" Goku winked as tears welled up in Gohan's eyes as flashes of Goku's heroic sacrifice zapped through his eyes.

The person most precious to him….was finally in front of him after nine months of not seeing him…..

"D….D…." Gohan gasped out as tears started to stream freely down his face before….

"DADDY!" Gohan wailed before running into Goku's arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hehe, I really missed you son…." Goku tenderly smiled before holding his son tight as Gohan cried harder.

"Dad….for what….I did…." Gohan sobbed out as Goku held him tighter as he rubbed his back.

"It's okay…..it's all done now. I'm proud of you, son." Goku smiled as Gohan wiped his eyes before smiling back.

"Hehe!" Gohan happily laughed as he felt really at ease.

Everyone in the room, mainly the ninja and rookie nine watched the teary-eyed reunion, just as touched themselves as they smiled at the two.

"Heh." Kiba smirked.

Team Dosu were silent as they walked in seeing Gohan tearfully embrace his father. While Dosu and Zaku appeared indifferent, Kin couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay now that's sweet." Sakura smiled as she teared up.

Sasuke wiped a tear, making Naruto smirk.

"Saw that, bastard!" Naruto snorted.

Sasuke was about to make a retort but sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine you got me. I'm not totally heartless." Sasuke scowled at Naruto who looked like he was about to fall over laughing before Gohan got everyone's attention.

(End Pokemon Theme: A Meeting and Parting)

"But dad! You died!? How did you get here!? When did you get here!?" Gohan nearly spazzed out as Goku gave a hearty chuckle before taking a seat on the bed Sasuke was on.

"Yeah and Gohan said you died! How'd you get here!?" Tenten practically got in Goku's face who laughed nervously.

"And what was all that earlier?" Kiba also demanded as Goku rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Okay, okay, let's not overwhelm dad, too much." Gohan said as Goku tapped his shoulders.

"It's fine, Gohan. Now where to start? Oh yeah! I can begin with explaining how I got here!" Goku grinned as he began to recount his tale to the Leaf villagers and ninja alike present….

* * *

 _Winding the clock back a spell…_

It was another morning of training as Goku finished his training with his friend, Piccolo. While Goku would often train with the other Z-Fighters, he chose to train with Piccolo this morning. Mainly just to be a tease to his rival, Vegeta.

"Come at me!" Piccolo yelled as he charged at his long time rival as Goku's hair became Golden while his eyes turned Teal.

"Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled as the two rivals charged at each other as they bombarded each other with punches and kicks.

Although Piccolo had grown significantly in the months following the Cell Games, Goku still held an edge over the Namekian.

"Sorry Piccolo but…..I'VE GOT THIS ONE!" Goku yelled as he childishly grinned as his yell slightly caught Piccolo off guard before stopping Piccolo's current assault with a hook to his chin before following up with a sharp elbow to his chest and sending him flying downwards.

"You bastard….throwing me off like that on purpose…" Piccolo grumbled as Goku laughed while powering down.

"Sorry but all's fair in war!" Goku snickered as Piccolo huffed before smirking himself.

"So Goku…about Gohan…..it's been…" Piccolo somberly began as Goku's expression lost its seemingly endless cheerfulness.

"Around eight months….since he's….been gone…." Goku muttered as there was a somber silence between the two men.

Piccolo was silent as he remembered his angry words to Goku during the Cell Games before he sighed.

"Look Goku…about what I said…." Piccolo began as Goku waved him off.

"It's fine…you were right….if only I thought more responsibly….maybe none of this wouldn't have happened….and Gohan wouldn't be in God Knows Where right now…." Goku looked down as not a day went by where Goku didn't think about his son….

Wherever he was….he hoped Gohan was okay and healthy….hopefully he wouldn't get into too much trouble….Nah, Gohan was way more responsible and smarter than Goku when he was eleven.

" _Well how about I help you out there, Goku! Piccolo!" The goofy voice of King Kai rang through the air._

"King Kai!?" Goku blinked in surprise.

"Help us how?" Piccolo raised a non-existant eyebrow as King Kai smirked on his planet.

" _Remember all those months ago when you were revived when I said I would help to find Gohan's whereabouts?" King Kai asked as Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened as they realized the full implications of the Kai's statement._

"You really found him!?" Goku could barely breathe as King Kai smirked.

" _Indeed I did! Although I got quite the earful from those other Kais….bunch of pricks those guys….but if it's to help my favorite student, it's worth dealing with those assholes!" King Kai joked as Goku felt happy tears come to his eyes. He would finally be able to see his son again!_

"King Kai, PLEASE tell me! Where is he!?" Goku yelled as King Kai laughed at his student's happiness.

" _Bubbles, Gregory, if you two would be so kind as to hand me my book of planet coordinates?" King Kai ushered to his house mates._

" _Ooh! Ooh!" Bubbles eagerly jumped as Gregory handed the Kai the informative book._

" _Here ya go!" Gregory said._

" _Thank You. And I even made sure to book mark it for ya, Goku…" King Kai began as he opened the book before randomly going to a page he had marked._

" _Okay so he's at Planet 1078 located in the West Galaxy. Planet Ninjitsu." King Kai explained as Goku and Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the name._

"Planet Ninjitsu?" Both fighters pondered.

"It's a Planet where ninja reside." King Kai elaborated as Piccolo looked bewildered.

"First we have there's a planet of Nameks, a planet of Yardrats and now there's a world of ninjas? What's next, a planet of pirates? A planet of fairies?" Goku blinked even more bewildered.

"So…Gohan's on a planet with ninja? What's he supposed to be? Shinobi Son Gohan?" Piccolo muttered although his confusion wouldn't dare overshadow the happiness and relief that filled his being.

Although his happiness was _nothing_ compared to Goku.

Goku was surprisingly silent however.

Until…..

"YES! FINALLY I GET TO SEE MY SON AGAIN! THANK YOU SO MUCH KING KAI!" Goku jumped up and down like an excited child on Christmas would as King Kai smiled on his planet as he was genuinely happy for his student.

" _Of course, Goku! Why not help out a beloved student of mine. Although I do say if you were still dead, you could've met one of those ninja. It's said that he was allowed to train with the Grand Kai himself upon his passing."King Kai stated._

"T-The Grand Kai!?" Piccolo blinked as a nervous sweat started to break out as Goku noticed Piccolo's change in demeanor.

"Wait Piccolo? Who is this guy? Some sort of big shot or something?" Goku casually asked as Piccolo glared at Goku for his casual and bluntness in addressing the Kai.

"Yes he is, you tactless idiot! He's the Kai who's over King Kai himself! So yes he's a very 'big shot'!" Piccolo chided Goku who rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh okay…sorry, hehe!" Goku laughed as King Kai and Piccolo huffed in irritation.

" _Same Old Goku." King Kai shook his head remembering the day he first met the eccentric Saiyan and how he mistook Bubbles for King Kai._

"So King Kai, what's this ninja like who trains with the Grand Kai?" Goku asked as King Kai smirked.

" _It's said he's noble and swift with a heart of gold!" King Kai explained as both Saiyan and Namekian alike found themselves curious at who this man could be?_

"Huh…..swift with a heart of gold, huh? I'd love to meet and fight against him….but bringing my son back is more important! Thanks again, King Kai!" Goku smirked as he turned to Piccolo who couldn't hide his happiness even if he tried.

"After so long….." Piccolo began as he couldn't suppress the wide smile from forming on his face.

"We get to see Gohan again!" Goku pumped his fist as he soon went around telling all his friends alike as they all, even Vegeta, seemed elated, at being reunited with the son of Goku again.

But none were more happy than….

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Chichi exclaimed, dropping the plate she had in her hand.

"Dead Serious, Chi!" Goku grinned as Chichi suddenly glared at Goku dangerously.

"Okay don't screw with me. If this is one of your jokes-"Chichi warned as Goku waved his hands nervously at the one person he feared in the Universe.

"It's not I promise. We get to see our boy, again." Goku's eyes softened as he talked in a voice he reserved for no one but his family.

Chichi teared up as she slowly sniffled.

"I can't believe it….We….we….." Chichi started to sob as Goku embraced his wife.

"Yes….we get to see our boy again….." Goku soothed as tears began to come to his own eyes.

He would finally get to see his son again…..

* * *

 _Nearly a Month Later_

Goku, Chichi and the rest of the Z-Fighters stood in Bulma's backyard as she and her father brought out something that was currently stored in a capsule.

"Okay guys, feast your eyes on this!" Bulma smirked proudly before pressing the top of the Capsule she had in her hand before throwing it to the ground in front of the group.

As the smoke died down, the object stored in the capsule was a wide circular machine with a bluish top and a red circle in the center of it with the Capsule Corp logo on the front of the machine with airplane parts on the sides.

"Whoa! What is that!?" Yamcha blinked as the other spectators stared agape at the machine.

"This is what we're gonna use to get Gohan back!" Bulma smirked.

"And this is a spaceship?" Tien raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and no. Its design is based off of one but I based it off the Time Machine Trunks used." Bulma explained.

"But how? Trunks already left with his machine." Krillin reminded the Briefs heiress as Vegeta scoffed.

"Use your head, baldy. She's referring to the other time machine Trunks and Gohan found. The one Cell used when he killed the other version of Trunks." Vegeta said although he balled his fists at the last part of his sentence. Bulma's face also darkened as everyone was silent, Goku especially.

"In any case, unlike the spaceship Goku used to get to Namek, this one won't take nearly that long to get to this Planet Ninjitsu. King Kai gave you the coordinates, right Goku?" Bulma asked as Goku nodded.

"Yep!" Goku confirmed with a smile.

"Here's the catch. It won't take nearly that long for you to get to Ninjitsu! I programmed it to where once the coordinates are in, you can get to wherever you want in the blink of an eye!" Bulma winked as Goku and the others, sans Vegeta and Piccolo, happily cheered.

"Good work, Bulma! I swear you're the smartest person in the Universe!" Goku grinned as Vegeta smirked.

"Damn right she is." Vegeta snorted as a blonde woman with a cigarette in hand mockingly-huffed as she walked from behind the machine.

"I'm almost offended you guys forgot me. I mean I worked on the machine too." The blonde woman smirked.

"Hehe, we'd never forget you, Tights." Bulma giggled as Tights snorted.

"Well thanks that makes me feel better." Tights patronized Bulma as Dr. Briefs cleared his throat.

"Now why don't I show you all the insides and outs of the machine?" Dr. Briefs suggested as everyone listened to the old scientist explain the ins and outs of the machine.

Well…everyone except a certain spiky haired, jovial Saiyan.

"I do wonder, who all is going on this little ninja expedition?" Dr. Briefs asked as Goku smiled.

"I am!" Goku smiled.

"And so am I. I would love to see how much Gohan has grown in these past nine months." Piccolo crossed his arms as he nodded also smiling.

Vegeta huffed before going back to the Gravity Chamber only to be stopped by Bulma.

"What woman?" Vegeta asked.

"I want you to go with them." Bulma glared at Vegeta as he gave her a look of utter consternation.

"You can't be serious! What about my training!?" Vegeta scoffed as Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh get that stick outta your ass and go with them. You don't wanna admit it but I know you care about Gohan!" Bulma smugly stated as Vegeta gave her a death glare.

"I do not!" Vegeta tried arguing as Bulma crossed her arms.

"Then why'd you apologize to him when he got hurt against Cell." Bulma smugly smirked as Vegeta was at a loss for words for once in his life.

"I just…uh…." Vegeta tried arguing as Bulma swerved around, knowing she won this battle.

"Thanks for your gracious charity, Veggie!" Bulma pat the shorter man's head as he huffed.

"Who even told you anyways?" Vegeta demanded more than asked.

"Krillin." Bulma shrugged as Vegeta sent a death glare towards the former monk.

"Now I think Vegeta wants to kill me for some reason…" Krillin cringed.

"You know sometimes I hate you more than that clown Kakarot." Vegeta pouted as Bulma turned her nose at Vegeta, having enough of his attitude.

"You take your ass to that ninja world or it's the couch for a month!" Bulma harshly stated as Vegeta's expression morphed from that of one of annoyance to one of horror.

"You wouldn't!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma's lips curled upwards.

"Oh _yes_ I would. And the only action you'd get is from a Men's Vasoline bottle." Bulma snickered at Vegeta's defeated expression.

Meanwhile as the VegeBul argument ended with Bulma's victory, Goku was talking with his old friends.

"Goku, before you go I want you to promise us something!" Chiaotzu began as Goku laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of myself." Goku reassured his friends.

"No not that. If it's possible….can you bring back a ninja for us?" Tien asked as Goku smirked, immediately knowing what he was getting at.

"Heh, of course I would!" Goku laughed.

"Thanks! We'd really love to meet a ninja!" Yamcha grinned.

"And don't you forget it!" Krillin yelled.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with ninjas all of a sudden?" Bulma asked as she walked up with a sullen looking Vegeta.

Goku and the other men, sans Piccolo, all had darkened eyes.

"It's because…." Goku began before all the boys looked up.

"ALL BOYS LOVE NINJA!" Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe all childishly exclaimed.

Piccolo and Vegeta only stared blankly.

"Weebs." Bulma shook her head before everyone noticed Goku suddenly vanishing.

"Wait, where did Goku go?" Chichi asked before his scream from inside the ship got everyone's attention.

"Oh no, not good." Piccolo groaned.

"For once I agree with you." Vegeta said as the two men ran inside of the ship as Goku looked around with childish, sparkling eyes.

"Whoa! This looks so cool! Look what this button does!" Goku said as he started pressing random buttons.

"Don't mess around with the machine you twit!" Vegeta and Piccolo yelled in unison.

"Why not? I already put the coordinates and I'm ready to g-!" Goku yelled before a harsh jerking stopped his word play.

The ship started to literally jump around as the machine was suddenly revving to life.

"What's going on!?" Piccolo asked in alarm.

"That idiot Kakarot flubbed the machine!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey! I was excited, okay!" Goku yelled as the spectators outside could only watch stunned.

"Bulma, what's happening!?" Chichi yelled.

"I think Goku turned it on and messed it up!" Bulma yelled with raised eyes as the machine was jumping around before it looked like it was about to literally implode.

(As all of this went on a young girl with long brown hair in a bun in her head wearing a white and red Kitsune mask and a pink and red kimono started playing the Shamisen. For those curious of the tune of the song, it's the Wano theme from Episode 892 of One Piece)

Before anyone knew anything, the machine suddenly disappeared, leaving all watching stunned and pressed for words.

"I….guess….it worked…." Krillin blinked with a nervous chuckle.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled, in both irritation and worry.

"….I….should've known Goku would've done something like that…oh boy….For some reason I could imagine the Future version of my son getting into an accident with the Time Machine and ending up in the same place where Goku and the others were going…." Bulma muttered, oblivious to the bizarre stares she received.

(As the girl continued playing the Shamisen, the curtains closed on the Dragon Ball world. Soon after, they slowly reopened revealing a land located in a range of tall mountains, literally hidden in the clouds. This place was known as Kumogakure….the Village Hidden in the Clouds.)

* * *

 **Kumogakure**

All Citizens enjoyed their daily lives in the town area as the ninja returned from their missions meant to uphold the peace and prosperity of the Land of Lightning. Although unlike in the Leaf Village, the standard attire for Cloud village shinobi consists of a long, grey top which gathers just at the waist to give a sash-like appearance, with a matching colored bottom. Over this they wear white, one-strapped flak jackets and arm as well as shin-guards.

The children in the village happily ran through the streets without a care in the world as several ninja made their way to a large blue structure built near the tallest mountain of the village.

"The mission was a success, Lord Raikage." One Jonin informed the leader of the Cloud Village.

"Hmph, thank you." The Raikage, otherwise known by his name A, said as the ninja took their leave. The Raikage was a tall, dark-skinned man with blonde hair and what resembled a pro-wrestler's belt around his waist with the Raikage hat on his head.

The Cloud Village was renowned for its massive military and economic prowess and A prided himself in the power his village had in comparison to the other ninja villages. Although the incident concerning the Hyuga Clan where the Raikage tried taking the Byakugan of a young Hinata was still unresolved….

A was snapped from these thoughts as two ninja phased into his office.

"What is it?" A asked.

"Come with us please, Lord Raikage. It's something you have to see." One of the ninja, a Kunoichi said.

Near the outskirts of the Cloud Village, all the villagers watched in awe as a very bizarre phenomenon was occurring.

The ninja in the area all tried their best to keep the panicking villagers at bay as several lightning bolts suddenly struck down, nearly striking the village.

"Hey, didn't something like this happen in the Leaf Village nearly a year ago?" A tall, dark-skinned man with a lazy voice asked the Raikage who grit his teeth as he begrudgingly remembered hearing that news and could only watch as the same thing happened in his village.

The lightning then died down as an orb suddenly appeared within the sky.

"If it's an enemy, be ready to attack!" A ordered his men.

"Sir!" The ninja responded, readying a jutsu as the orb slowly dissipated as it slowly formed into a circle than landed right in front of everyone.

The villagers around all scattered in fear as the ninja slowly approached the crater that was formed as a result from what fell down from the sky.

As they all ran towards the crater, what they expected was not a man who appeared to be in his late-twenties with gravity defying black hair wearing a orange GI with a short-sleeved blue undershirt underneath with matching boots.

"And just what is a man doing out here and how'd he come from that thing in the sky?" The same man with the lazy tone in his voice asked.

"Lord Raikage?" A blonde man wearing the standard cloud village attire turned to his leader in question.

"We'll bring this man in for questioning and once he wakes up, we'll interrogate him." A crossed his arms.

"Yes sir." Both men said before they picked up the unconscious Goku and brought him to the local Cloud Village hospital.

* * *

Goku's eyes stirred awake as he slowly woke up.

"Ugh…where am I?" Goku rubbed his spiky head before his eyes widened in realization.

"So the machine worked then?" Goku asked before noticing how there was a capsule in his hand.

"Okay thank god it's not broken!" Goku sighed in relief before closing his eyes.

Upon doing so, a very relieved smile adorned his features.

"I can sense it! Gohan's alive! My boy's alive! YEAH!" Goku jumped from his bed as he pumped his fists.

"And it looks like Piccolo and Vegeta are okay too!" Goku smiled as he was preparing to see his son again. However before he could take his leave….

"So it looks like you're awake." A voice got Goku's attention as he turned to see two men. One was a dark skinned man with a broad nose and blonde hair while the other was blonde haired with fair skin. They both wore the standard cloud village wear.

"Who are you two? And also where am I?" Goku asked with raised eyebrows as he could feel no malice from the two men.

"I'm Cee and this is my partner Darui and you are in Kumogakure, the village Hidden in the Clouds. Now there question is who are you and what are you doing here?" Cee asked.

"And what was all that light show stuff earlier?" Darui added.

"I'm Son Goku and I'm here to get my son Gohan back." Goku answered as both men's eyes widened at the name.

"Wait you're _the_ Son Gohan's father!?" Cee asked.

"Haha yep!" Goku laughed before his expression turned serious, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just to see that _his father_ of all people is here is just incredible! I mean your son was able to tangle with such high level ninja such as Zabuza Momochi and Orochimaru with no sweat I hear." Darui explained as Goku smiled.

"That's my boy! He was always a powerhouse even when he was a kid!" Goku grinned proudly as he remembered how well he did against foes such as Garlic Jr, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and Frieza for example.

"However sorry to say he's not here." Cee said as Goku looked at him.

"Yeah he's in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Cee added as Goku stared at him.

"I see." Goku said before smiling, "I'll just head there now, thanks Cee! Thanks Darui!" Goku grinned before taking his leave.

"Just sit there for a second." Darui cut Goku off as he turned to Cee.

"You look worried Cee." Darui said as Cee thought about how to phrase this.

"Something just occurred to me…..if powerful people like Gohan and Goku can come here…what if powerful threats from wherever they come from end up in the Ninja World?" Cee asked as Darui was quiet. He hadn't ever considered that option. If Goku and Gohan could show up in the Shinobi World for any arbitrary reason then what could stop a threat from ending up in their realm? Then again it was the reason why everyone thought of Cee as the more mature of the duo.

As the two turned to Goku, they noticed he was gone.

"He's gone! Are you serious!?" Cee was about to pull his hair out.

"Well it's not like his son is here." Darui lazily shrugged.

"And it's reasons like that which are why everyone thinks I'm the more capable of us two." Cee smugly smirked as Darui glared at him.

"Oh screw you." Darui fired back.

* * *

Goku walked through the large village of Kumo as he marveled at the sites. Although as he walked, he received several bizarre stares as well as having comments made about him.

"Who is that guy?"

"What's with his hair?"

"His outfit is something you'd see out of an anime!"

Thankfully Goku wasn't the type to pay these kinds of comments any mind.

However as he walked around his stomach growled.

"Ugh….so hungry!" Goku groaned as he put a hand to his stomach before his nose caught a whiff of something that smelled good.

"Gohan's Ki feels fine and he doesn't seem to be in any danger." Goku told himself before the smell got in his nose again.

"What's that?" Goku asked as he hurried to the source of the smell like a starving dog before coming across a plate of dumplings, chicken gizzards, barbecue and miso soup.

"Oh boy I hit the jackpot!" Goku drooled with sparkly eyes before promptly sitting and eating the other person's food without a care in the world.

"Man that is all so good!" Goku grinned as he continued happily gorging the food.

At least until….

"HEY!" A very irate red haired Kunoichi and her teammate with white hair came storming up as Goku continued eating.

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ food!?" The girl demanded as the Saiyan continued eating as if he didn't hear her.

"Yo dumbass!" The girl yelled finally getting Goku's attention.

"Oh, sup?" Goku casually greeted.

"You're eating my food you asshole!" The girl yelled.

"Haha sorry but I got hungry!" Goku grinned his trademark grin as the boy looked irritated while the girl looked ready to rip Goku's head off.

"You can't just steal other people's food you-!" The red haired girl tried yelling before the man got up while laughing sheepishly.

"Look sorry okay!" Goku chuckled as the girl got right in his face

"Don't you 'sorry' me! You're paying for this!" The girl yelled as Goku pulled something from his pocket.

"Here have this. Well see ya!" Goku left as the girl got even more irate.

"YOU BASTARD!" The girl yelled as the paper Goku gave her stated, "Here's an I.O.U from Son Goku! Thanks for accepting it ^_^"

"Food thief!" The girl yelled as the boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Karui, he's gone." The boy sighed as Karui glared at him.

"Shove it, Omoi! The nerve of that bastard!" Karui cracked her knuckles as she chased after him with Omoi in tow.

"Hey! Get back here!" Karui yelled as she managed to tackle Goku into a table of a nearby restaurant, stunning everyone in said restaurant.

"Yeesh! I said I was sorry!" Goku rubbed his noggin as Karui grabbed his collar.

"And I said you're gonna pay for my meal!" Karui yelled as Cee and Darui managed to catch up to where Goku was.

"Unbelievable! We take our eyes off you for five seconds and you're already causing trouble!?" Cee stated with annoyance in his voice.

"I got hungry!" Goku laughed as Darui rolled his eyes.

However, footsteps got everyone's attention as everyone turned to a tall dark-skinned ninja wearing shades.

"Oh no…" Darui muttered as he could only wonder how worse things could get.

"Yo! What's all the hubbub, motha fuckas!?" The man greeted.

"Oh Lord Killer Bee!" Omoi remarked.

"Bee! This assmunch ate my meal and tried running off!" Karui said as she smacked Goku's head.

Goku however couldn't take his eyes off of Killer Bee.

" _I can sense huge power in this guy….I wonder why…"_ Goku blinked before speaking up, disregarding the angry teenager on him.

"Hey Shades-dude, fight me!" Goku stated, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Huh!?" Cee and Omoi yelled as a man with spiky brown hair glared at him.

"How dare you!? Refer to him as Lord Bee!" The man yelled as Bee waved him off.

"Easy Motoi. I like how this guy operates." Bee smirked as he pointed at Goku.

"And what's yo' name, dumbass phony!?" Bee asked as Goku grinned.

"Son Goku!" Goku grinned as gasps arose from everyone in the restaurant.

"Like Son Gohan?" Omoi asked.

"Yep! I'm his dad!" Goku answered.

"Huh!?" Everyone save for Cee and Darui screamed.

" _If he's that runt's dad then…."_ Bee thought before crossing his arms.

"The name's Killer Bee and I'll sting ya like one, motha fucka! I like you. Put it there!" Bee held his fist out which Goku happily reciprocated.

"Hey thanks! You're pretty cool yourself!" Goku grinned as he bumped Killer Bee's fist back as everyone in the restaurant could hardly believe their eyes.

"Wait….is Lord Bee really buddying it up with this guy?" Omoi blinked as Motoi was even more lost.

"…..It…looks like it." Motoi muttered as Darui sighed.

"What a drab….this guy seems like a Bee 2.0." Cee deadpanned as he could only imagine the hell Goku and Bee would cause if they ever hung out together.

"A-ight, ya dumbass phony! I'll fight ya! At the end of the village there's a battle arena! Be there or be square!" Bee said before he body-flickered away.

"Alright! On my way there!" Goku said as he ran out of the restaurant.

Before he came right back in.

"Could someone show me where it is? Hehe…" Goku laughed as everyone groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Goku then stood in the Cloud Village tournament arena as he stared down Killer Bee.

While he had a mission to get his son back, he was able to get a feel for his Ki and he was in no danger so Goku was sure Gohan would be fine. Besides, he wanted to get a feel for this ninja world.

"Alright, whenever you're ready!" Goku donned a battle stance.

"Does this guy really think he has a chance?" A blonde man asked what looked to be his twin sister.

"Who even knows Atsui?" The woman known as Samui shrugged though she and every cloud ninja watching in the tournament seats wondered the same thing. Could the father of the infamous Son Gohan really hold a candle to the hero of the Cloud?

"If he's the father of that monster Gohan then…." Omoi muttered as Karui threw a can down at Goku, hitting him in the head.

"FOOD THIEF!" Karui yelled.

"Okay that's not nice." Goku rubbed his noggin as Killer Bee then adopted his own stance before several of swords were pulled out sticking between his legs, elbows, right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck and in his mouth.

"Wait, you're a swordsman?" Goku asked in surprise.

"That's right, I'll slice ya up and make ya sting like a bee, fool ya fool!" Bee smirked under his blades.

"Heh, this guy doesn't have a chance." Karui smirked as Goku put one finger out.

"Heh, I haven't done this since Trunks." Goku put Ki to his finger making his finger illuminate before it returned to normal.

"And just what the hell is he doing?" Darui raised an eyebrow.

"What you doing?" Bee asked as Goku smiled.

"Just one finger is all I'll need." Goku said as Bee narrowed his eyes under his shades before jumping up into the air before landing right where Goku was.

(Insert DBZ Theme: Pikkon Theme)

"Let's just try it then, fool ya fool!" Bee yelled as Goku proved his hunch just correct as it really took one finger to hold off Bee and his blade or rather blades as Goku was able to knock Bee back before back handing Bee and sending him nearly skidding out of the arena.

"Heh, you're pretty good, fool ya fool." Bee smirked.

"Heh thanks. Same to you." Goku returned the smirk before Bee did his best to try to impale Goku but to no avail as Goku was able to easily dodge his attack.

"Man I wish I had my power pole." Goku slightly lamented before Goku smacked one of Bee's blades out of his mouth before kicking Bee in the stomach and sending him into the air before following up with a hard hook that sent him flying into the ground of the arena floor before.

The Cloud Ninja could hardly believe their eyes.

"No way…..this man…is besting Lord Bee!?" Motoi could not believe what he was seeing.

"Just who the hell is this guy!?" Atsui demanded with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Man…you have a harder hit than my bro….really know how to flow…." Bee muttered as Goku landed in front of him before offering a hand which Bee accepted.

"Thanks, fool ya fool." Bee said as Goku narrowed his eyes at Bee.

"Hey Bee, I can sense you have more power in you. Like some sort of….beast." Goku stated much to Bee's shock.

"Wait, you know about…." Bee could hardly believe Goku as he nodded.

"Yeah. I can sense that beast or whatever inside of you. Go ahead and bring it out. I'm kind of curious." Goku said as Bee looked unsure. Sensing Bee's worry, Goku waved him off.

"Don't worry, I can handle it, believe me." Goku reassured as Bee suddenly grinned.

"Heh, I like the way you operate, Goku." Bee smirked before a red bubbling chakra started to envelope him.

"Before I bring out the big guns, how 'bout I let you have a taste!" Bee yelled before charging at Goku with a speed faster than normal.

"So he's gotten faster." Goku said as he could still see Bee perfectly as he loomed over him with his arm stretched back.

"LARIAT!" Bee yelled as he tried bringing Goku back as Goku yelled before he powered up and combated Bee's lariat with an attack of his own as his force sent the cloud village rapper flying back.

Goku screamed before sending a harsh hook to Bee's jaw making him spit saliva before delivering a series of punches and kicks all over Bee's body before jumping up in the sky and firing a Ki blast that hit Bee dead on.

"Meteor Combination!" Goku yelled as the force of the attack made a cloud of dust fly around the arena.

As the smoke died down, everyone could hardly believe their eyes.

"No way….no freaking way…..this guy…Bee is giving it his all…while that Goku guy isn't even trying…." Karui gasped out as Samui narrowed her eyes at the Earth raised Saiyan.

"Just who are you, Son Goku?" Samui demanded as the smoke revealed Bee on his knees.

"That was just a taste of the beast I can see. Let's see the real beast." Goku said as Bee got on his feet as he smirked.

"Heh, okie-dokie, just remember you asked for it!" Bee said before he started to morph into a gigantic, eight-tailed octopus.

Much to the dismay of the Cloud Ninja watching present.

"No way, he's brining _that_ out!?" Cee asked as he was ready to jump into the arena and end this sparring match which was getting too out of hand.

"Man…." Darui couldn't help but smirk as he noticed how calm and collected Goku was looking.

"Is he seriously gonna stand there!? He's gonna get killed!" Karui was literally choking Omoi as he could barely breathe for air as Goku calmly stood his ground.

After all he faced scarier looking enemies like King Piccolo and a Great Ape Vegeta.

" **Bee! You brought me out to deal with one man!?" The Eight Tails asked his carrier in annoyance.**

"Now, now, choose to be chill, my man. There's more to him than meets the eye, yo!" Bee said as the Eight Tails could sense no lie coming from Bee as he raised an eyebrow at the orange and blue clad Saiyan.

" **So Bee tells me you're strong, huh? What's your name?" The Eight Tails asked.**

"Son Goku." Goku smirked as the Eight Tails nearly lost its breathe.

" **Son Goku!? Why, that's the name of the Four Tails!" The Eight Tails stammered as it was Goku's turn to be surprised.**

"Wait Four Tails? How many of you guys are there?" Goku blinked.

" **There are nine of us in all." The Eight Tails answered as Goku suddenly looked determined.**

"So there's nine of you guys, huh? I wonder how strong the other eight of you are." Goku said more to himself than anyone around before looking at the Eight Tails.

"Alright, gimme your all! I wanna see how strong you are!" Goku said as the Eight Tails looked at Goku as if he became a Great Ape.

" **Are you serious? If I battle you, you would be eviscerated!" The Eight Tails chided Goku who looked unfazed.**

"Nah I can handle ya, trust me." Goku smirked as Bee added his two cents.

"I can vouch for him, dude. He's stronger than a motha fucka!" Bee confirmed as the Eight Tails sighed.

" **Okay….but if you die, don't blame me!" The Eight Tails said as he opened his mouth before a small black orb as formed as the Eight Tails suddenly ate it, much to the confusion of everyone present.**

"No way, it's gonna do that!" Omoi blinked.

"What's he gonna do?" Goku asked in confusion as the Eight Tails suddenly expanded almost like a balloon before it opened its steaming mouth.

"It's here….the Tailed Beast bomb!" Samui said as it fired said blast right at Goku.

"You idiot! Move!" Cee, Motoi and Karui yelled as Darui only watched in stunned silence curious to see how Goku would get out of this fix.

Goku cupped his hands together as a blue fissure of energy started emitting from his hands.

"Ka….Me….Ha….Me…." Goku muttered as the bomb was reaching Goku.

However before it reached an inch of where Goku was….

"HA!" Goku yelled as his childhood move collided with the beam of the Tailed Beast.

Much to the shock of everyone present, it slowly started to overtake the power of the Tailed Beast bomb before the Eight Tails was sent skidding back before the Tailed Beast bomb was sent flying into the sky, evaporating into nothingness….

(End DBZ: Pikkon Theme)

The watching Cloud Village patrons could hardly believe what they had saw.

"No way….this guy…is stronger….than the Tailed Beasts?" Karui nearly felt light-headed as Bee was on his knees, panting in exhaustion.

"Okay….this guy….is definitely….strong….I ain't…had a good fight like that since….the Yellow Flash of the Leaf…motha fucka…." Bee muttered as Goku landed right in front of him.

"Good fight, Bee. I definitely wanna fight you again." Goku smiled his trademark grin as Bee accepted his gesture.

"Oh hell yeah, let's fight again, ya dumbass phony!" Bee smirked.

However before both fighters could leave on good terms….

"BEE! YOU COLASSAL IDIOT!" The irate voice of A boomed, sending everyone sans Goku on edge.

"How dare you be so reckless in the village!?" A yelled as he stormed up to Bee.

"Big Bro! I was just…I wanted to test how strong this guy was!" Bee tried worming his way out of his current situation as A would hear none of it.

"I should give you my Iron Claw for this!" A yelled before turning and narrowing his eyes at Goku.

"And it looks like you're up…" A said as Goku rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Hehe sorry! I wasn't trying to cause trouble I just sensed Bee was strong, hehe." Goku laughed as A continued his gaze at Goku.

" _This guy…..reminds me of Minato…."_ A thought as Goku smiled.

"And lemme tell you, your little brother is definitely strong. And I can sense it, you seem strong too! Lemme fight ya, please!" Goku grinned as A was taken aback.

"What in the?" A remarked dumbstruck as Omoi touched down along with Karui.

"Oh yes sir, I can vouch for him. He's definitely strong. He handled Bee like he was nothing!" Omoi grinned as he found a newfound respect for Goku as A then noticed how Bee looked disheveled while Goku had not even a speck of dust on him.

"Hell he even fought the Eight Tails and handled him like he was nothing too!" Atsui added as he also touched down as A glared at him.

"Well I know that since the villagers who weren't here heard all the commotion from the other side of the village! I thought an enemy had attacked!" A chided the cloud ninja before turning back to Goku.

"And I hear you're the father of that brat, Son Gohan, yes?" A asked as Goku nodded before turning his gaze serious.

"Yeah that's right but don't call my son a brat." Goku said as A waved off Goku.

"Although normally a Kage wouldn't react to a challenger from a newbie….very well…..I'll see what you got!" A stated before throwing his shirt off as a lightning aura surrounded him as his hair stood up.

(Insert DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters OST: Last Hit Victory)

"Whoa….and here I didn't think we'd get all these free shows today." Darui smirked.

"No way….Raikage's gonna use that!" Cee remarked as Goku' eyes widened.

"No way, you can turn Super Saiyan too!" Goku was stunned as A cracked his neck.

"Super Saiyan? No this is my Lightning Release. Wait, don't tell me you can turn into that Super Saiyan fable I've heard about." A remarked as Goku grinned.

" _I guess Gohan's showed off some of his power." Goku thought amusingly._

"Yep! Sure can!" Goku said before the ground rumbled as his hair turned blonde while his black eyes changed to teal, leaving in place a Super Saiyan.

"No way…that's the Super Saiyan Kekkai Genkai I've heard about!" Karui yelled as the Raikage was stunned. Right by Goku, he envisioned a man with Blonde Hair wearing a white cloak.

"It's just like…..back then…" A muttered as he powered his lightning around him.

"I pride myself in having my absolute defense! Let's see you try to shatter it!" A yelled as he charged at Goku with the same "Lariat" move, Bee attempted on him.

"I will!" Goku said as he charged at the incoming A who lunged at him like a raging lion.

"LARIAT!" A yelled as Goku's shoulder collided with A's shoulder.

A grit his teeth as he tried gaining the upper-hand but to no avail as he could feel his defenses slowly breaking.

"No way….even stronger…than Kakashi Hatake's lightning style!?" A thought as Goku yelled as he completely broke A's lightning shield and A was slowly sent skidding backwards.

However…Goku hadn't completely paid attention as his slight misstep led A being sent flying mad yards all the way back to his office hidden in the outskirts of the village!

(End DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters OST: Last Hit Victory)

"Uh….." Goku remarked with wide eyes and wide raised eyebrows as he powered down to his base mode as he noticed everyone, even Samui, staring at the direction of the flown Raikage with wide blank eyes.

"I…..think I used too much power." Goku blinked before turning to everyone.

"Uh…he should be okay! Bye!"Goku awkwardly flew off.

"Hey! That asshole never paid me back!" Karui yelled as deep in the Raikage's office, the Raikage's assistant could only imagine the amount of work it'd be putting together the office.

Not to mention….dealing with the obvious irritation the Raikage would be in once he woke up.

"Oh crap, crap, crap! What have I done!?" Goku flew off in a hurry, thankful that no ninja could fly.

At least none that he knew of…

* * *

As Goku continued soaring the skies, he started to get a feel for Gohan's Ki.

"Okay good he still feels okay. And it looks like he's with three others who are weaker than him but relatively strong." Goku noted before his stomach growled again.

"Ugh….and that Karui girl's food wasn't enough to fill me up…." Goku groaned before touching down on a certain town.

"Tanzaku Town?" Goku asked before walking through it, while smiling at the peacefulness of the town as everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as various restaurants, casionos, bars and shops were visible to the Saiyan.

Although Goku mainly cared about the restaurants.

"Although I don't want another Karui incident." Goku frowned as he crossed his arms before noticing two women sitting down having a mid-day meal.

One was a woman with short black hair wearing a black kimono holding a pink pug while the other was a blonde haired woman with a blue diamond on her forehead.

"Perfect!" Goku grinned before touching down in front of the two women, stunning them.

"Yo!" Goku cheerfully greeted as the black haired woman was on edge along with the blonde haired woman.

"Who are you!?" The black haired woman asked as she readied a weapon as Goku took a step back.

"Hold on! I mean you no harm! I'm just a starving man looking for food!" Goku waved his hands as the black haired woman looked at him in apprehension.

"You…want food?" The blonde woman asked as Goku grinned.

"Yep!" Goku sighed in dismay as his stomach growled again.

"So can you spare me a morsel?" Goku grinned as the black haired woman shrugged.

"Well…okay I guess." The woman conceded as the blonde woman stared at Goku as he eagerly sat down with a drooling mouth before digging into their food, much to the dismay of the women.

"Hey old man! Give me seconds!" Goku said to the bartender who blinked before doing what Goku requested of him.

For the next several minutes, Goku continued stacking plate after plate of food, both of the women grew green in the face as the pig in the black haired woman's arms looked like it was ready to spew.

"Geesh…how much does this guy eat…" The blonde woman muttered as Goku finally finished after nearly a hundred bowls.

"Thanks for the meal!" Goku thanked before belching, much to the women's disgust.

"Pig." The blonde muttered.

"What's your name anyways?" The black haired woman asked as Goku grinned.

"I'm Son Goku!" Goku grinned as both women's eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean like Son Gohan?" The black haired woman asked as Goku's grin widened.

"Yep! That's my son!" Goku laughed as the women grew even more shocked.

"No freaking way…" The blonde woman muttered before she gasped. As she noticed Goku's childish, innocent smile, a boy with short brown hair and blushing cheeks slowly materialized besides him.

"N…Naw…Nawak-"The woman muttered as both Goku and the brunette looked at her in concern.

"Hey lady, you okay?" Goku asked as the woman quickly pulled herself together.

"Y-yes, I am." The woman lied as Goku could tell the woman was lying but decided to drop the subject for now.

"Anyways, who're you two?" Goku asked as the two women blinked, slightly caught off guard with how casual Goku was.

"Oh uh….I'm Shizune and this is Lady Tsunade, the world's strongest woman." Shizune explained as Goku pointed at Tsunade in shock.

"What!? Seriously!?" Goku exclaimed as Tsunade smirked.

"Damn right." Tsunade smirked before noticing as Goku couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Tsunade glared as Goku blinked.

"Oh well….you just don't seem all that strong." Goku bluntly stated as Tsunade glared at him.

"What!?" Tsunade growled as Goku shrugged.

"You seem kinda like a twig." Goku said as Shizune stared at Goku like he was insane.

"Oh…crap…." Shizune said as she could literally feel the anger radiating from Tsunade.

"Not that strong, huh? Like a twig? Well then, let's put it there." Tsunade smugly smirked as she held out her hand.

"What's that?" Goku blinked as Tsunade deadpanned.

"It's an arm wrestle, dumbass. You put your hand in my hand and we wrestle to see who's stronger but don't get surprised wh-"Tsunade didn't even get to finish before Goku brought her arm down.

"Okay I win!" Goku laughed.

"Hey wait! I'm not!" Tsunade yelled before Goku beat her again.

"I'm not r-!"Tsunade tried yelling before Goku brought her arm down again a third time.

"I'm not ready you jackass!" Tsunade yelled as Goku sheepishly laughed.

"Oh sorry!" Goku laughed as Shizune and Tonton deadpanned.

"Just who is this guy…" Shizune muttered as the chef from earlier came with their bill.

"Ma'am, this is your bill." The man handed Tsunade her bill who nearly had a heart attack as Shizune turned pale at the number.

"Oh my god!" Shizune nearly fainted as Tsunade's face turned red with anger.

"Hey you rude asshole! You're pay-"Tsunade tried turning to Goku before realizing he was gone.

"Uh…my lady?" Shizune blinked as Tsunade balled the bill in her fist before breaking the table in rage.

"I'M GONNA KNOCK HIS HEAD OFF THE NECK TIME I MEET HIM!" Tsunade yelled as Tonton oinked in fear in Shizune's arms.

* * *

"Whew! And here all I wanted to do was get Gohan back…" Goku flew before coming across a village with that was literally hidden in trees.

"Alright! I think this is it! Wait….a sec…" Goku cheered at first before sensing battle in the area.

"What is going on here?" Goku asked as he noticed a pack of sound nin surround a man with blank white eyes in all directions.

"That guy's completely surrounded! Hold on!" Goku said as he flew to the man's aid.

(Insert DBS Ost: Android 17 theme)

"Heh! What a fool! He's completely alone!" The sound nin smirked as Hiashi narrowed his eyes at them.

"Do _not_ underestimate the Hyuga Clan, the _strongest_ clan in the Leaf!" Hiashi warned as he readied himself to attack.

At least until…

"KAIOKEN!" Goku yelled he easily knocked away and swatted all the sound nin, much to Hiashi's surprise as Goku lost his red aura.

"You okay, dude?" Goku asked as Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

" _He looks just like Gohan!"_ Hiashi thought before regaining his composure.

"Yes I am. Thank you. And what was that you used?" Hiashi asked.

"That was my Kaioken." Goku said as Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Kai…o….ken?" Hiashi questioned, clearly not familiar with the name.

"Yeah. But anyways, what's going on here?" Goku asked, pointing to the unconscious ninja he caused.

"It's a war….the Sound and Sand Villages have banned together to attack us." Hiashi explained as Goku's eyes widened.

"Well that explains it. Thanks for telling me, ghoul-eyes dude! See ya!" Goku said as he flew off as Hiashi's eyes twitched for several reasons.

"Did he….just fly? And 'ghoul eyes'?" Hiashi asked as Goku looked to see Team Guy fighting their own hoard of Sound ninja.

"Hey kids! Look out! Kaioken!" Goku yelled as a red aura surrounded him as he knocked out and easily defeated the sound nin.

"You kids okay?" Goku asked as Team Guy could hardly believe what just happened.

"This guy's fast!" Tenten exclaimed.

" _That red aura! It's just like my Gates!"_ Lee noted.

"Hey wait! You look like Gohan…are you his…." Neji began asking.

"Yeah." Goku confirmed as Team Guy looked at Goku like he grew a second head.

"No way!" Lee and Tenten simultaneously yelled.

"But wait, we thought you were dead." Neji said as Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah….a lot of things happened. But I hear there's a war?" Goku asked.

"Uh…yeah….but still…how are you alive?" Tenten asked as Goku shook his head.

"We can talk later. Why don't I help you guys out?" Goku suggested.

"Guys?" Tenten turned to her teammates.

"If he's Gohan's dad, he could be just as strong if not stronger." Lee said.

"It could be. Okay, we'll accept your help Mr-"Neji tried saying before Goku was already gone.

"….Well he's….impatient…." Tenten blinked.

"He's definitely different from Gohan in that regard…" Lee muttered.

As the Leaf nin battled the Sound Nin, the sound of "KAIOKEN!" rang through their ears as everyone turned to see a red flame knock out and literally knock away all the enemy ninja.

"No way!" Asuma said.

"Who is that!?" Kurenai wondered as Goku touched down in front of everyone.

"Hey, who are you!?" Aoba asked as all the ninja stood on guard, they didn't need any more enemies.

"Where are you from!?" Izumo demanded as he readied a kunai as Goku turned back to face them.

"It's okay! I mean you all no harm!" Goku said as everyone was immediately reminded of Gohan.

"This guy…" Kakashi said as Inoichi stood like he nearly saw a ghost.

"No way…no freaking way…" Inoichi said as some of the Leaf ninja noticed his expression.

"Inoichi, what's wrong?" Choza Akimichi asked.

"It's him! It's Gohan's father!" Inoichi said as all the Leaf ninja's eyes all widened in shock and realization.

"WHAT!?" All the Leaf village ninja yelled.

"But wait! I thought he died!" Shikaku said.

"That explains the resemblance." Kakashi said as Guy couldn't stop looking at Goku.

" _That red flame around him….it's just like my Eight Gates technique…"_ Guy thought before snickers from the sound nin got everyone's attention.

"Hate to break up trivia hour but there's an invasion here!" The sound nin all charged at Goku.

"Run!" Kurenai tried yelling to Goku who stood his ground.

"Heh, don't worry about me!" Goku yelled before flying at the enemy ninja as he easily disposed of them with all the Martial Arts he used as a _child._

"Huh? Not that big and bag, huh." Goku shrugged as everyone around could hardly believe their eyes.

(End DBS OST: Android 17 Theme)

"He took care of all of them….with no sweat…." Kotetsu muttered.

"And I thought Gohan was strong…" Genma shook his head.

"No kidding." Ibiki agreed.

The rookies below were even more shocked.

"That guy…is Gohan's dad?" Shikamaru blinked.

"He's so strong!" Choji added, not having an appetite.

"And we haven't even seen the surface of his power…" Ino crossed her arms as Goku turned to the Leaf ninja.

Team Dosu were just as lost for words.

"No freaking way…..he's even stronger than Gohan!" Zaku spat as Kin was lost for words.

Karin meanwhile stared at the back of Goku in awe.

As she sensed his aura she noticed how his aura was _even brighter_ than Gohan's!

"So I hear we're in a war? Why?" Goku asked.

"It's because of the rogue ninja Orochimaru. Right now he's battling the Third Hokage as we speak." Kakashi explained as Goku closed his eyes before they jolted open.

"I can sense it! One nasty power and one power that's waning. I gotta go and help him!" Goku said before taking off in a flame of energy and rushing over to the Chunin Exams stadium.

"…..Did he just fly?" Anko blinked.

"Hehe….yeah…" Kakashi chuckled as everyone turned their gaze over to him.

* * *

Goku raised an eyebrow as he took note of the large purple barrier on top of the Hokage tower.

"What's that?" Goku asked as the Sound Four took notice of Goku touching down.

"Did he just fly?" A teen with multiple arms asked.

"He did!?" A portly teen noted as Goku looked at them.

"Hey! What's going on here!? And what's this barrier?" Goku demanded as the Sound Four smirked at him.

"Look at this dickhead! Trying to be a hero?" The red haired female of the group smirked.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" Goku raised an eyebrow as he donned a serious expression.

"We're the henchmen of Lord Orochimaru. And right now we can't have you get in our wa-"The light blue haired boy of the group tried to say before Goku phased in right between them.

"HA!" Goku yelled as his raw power was able to easily dispel the barrier the Sound Four had set up, much to the shock of Orochimaru, Hiruzen and the ninja watching.

"What!? That man was able to shatter the barrier so easily?" One of the Anbu watching questioned.

"But how? Who is this guy?" One of the Anbu asked as Orochimaru and Hiruzen could only stare at the orange clad man in astonishment.

"Who…is this guy?" Hiruzen asked as the summoned Enma stared at Goku in shock.

"This man….he smells like Gohan…." Enma observed while Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the man.

"He…reminds me of Gohan…." Orochimaru muttered, instantly not liking this before turning his gaze to the elderly man before him.

"What's wrong, Sarutobi-Sensei!? Has that old age of yours finally gotten to you!?" Orochimaru charged at Hiruzen who grit his teeth at his former student.

"I may be old but my spirit will not waver! You will die here today, Orochimaru!" Hiruzen vowed.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the snake-look-alike sannin.

"So that must be Orochimaru." Goku said as something about the rogue sannin reminded Goku of the evil space tyrant, Frieza.

As Goku tried flying to Orochimaru, he was cut off with a hook to the face by the portly Sound Ninja sending him flying to the ground before he caught himself in the air.

"Okay what gives?" Goku asked as the four ninja ninja smirked at him.

"Sorry old man but we won't let you get in the way of Lord Orochimaru!" The light blue haired teen stated as Goku gazed at the four.

"And who are you four?" Goku questioned.

"The name's Sakon." Sakon smirked.

"Kidomaru." Kidomaru introduced himself.

"Jirobo." Jirobo crossed his arms.

"And I'm Tayuya, the fuck it is to you?" Tayuya got her hand on her flute ready.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the four teens before shaking his head.

"Sorry but you can't defeat me." Goku stated, much to the teens' outrage.

"What was that!?" Kidomaru glared at Goku who was unfazed at his anger.

"Just stating facts. Give up or I'll be forced to fight you guys. And I don't like beating people weaker than me." Goku said as Tayuya pulled her flute out much to Goku's confusion.

"A flute?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take this shit head out myself!" Tayuya yelled as she and the four nin charged at Goku who smirked.

(Insert Naruto Ost: Sound 5 Battle Theme 1-Flute Version)

"Heh, this'll be easy!" Goku smirked as he braced himself for Jirobo's attack.

"ARHAT FIST!" Jirobo yelled as he tried sending Goku flying away but to no avail as Goku stood his ground with no difficulty on his end.

"What the!?" Jirobo blinked as he grit his teeth.

"Sorry was that supposed to hurt me?" Goku crossed his arms as the amusement in his voice served to ignite Jirobo's anger.

"Who is this guy?" Sakon looked at Goku in interest as Jirobo grit his fingers into the earth below.

"You bastard….mock me will you!? Eat this! EARTH STYLE: SPHERE OF GRAVES!" Jirobo yelled as he threw a huge chunk of earth at Goku.

"The dumbass! It'll take his head off!" Tayuya scoffed as Goku stood his ground.

"Heh! This is just like fighting the Ginyu Force back on Namek." Goku said as he powered up, causing the huge rock to disintegrate into millions of people.

"No way!" Jirobo yelled. However before he could fully be shocked, he was cut off with a hard knock to his sternum, courtesy of Goku's elbow.

"JIROBO!" Jirobo's teammates yelled as Jirobo was rendered unconscious from Goku's attack.

Before Sakon knew anything, he was swept from under by Goku's feet before a hard hook from Goku's fist into his face sent him flying into one of the destroyed walls of the now broken Chunin Exams stadium.

"Who the hell is this guy…." Tayuya muttered as she couldn't believe this guy was mopping the floor against them. _Casually._

"That bastard!" Kidomaru yelled as he spat what looked to be spider webs?

Goku turned his head to see spider webs heading his direction.

"What the hell?" Goku asked, slightly creeped out as he used a Ki blast to blow the web to shreds.

Now it was Kidomaru and Tayuya's turns to be shocked.

"What the hell was that, old man!?" Tayuya demanded.

"A Ki Blast." Goku simply said as both ninja stared at him in shock.

"Don't fuck with me! No one can use Ki! Except for Son Gohan….." Tayuya said as Goku narrowed his eyes.

"He's my son." Goku said, much to the shock of the two teens.

"What!?" Both teens yelled.

"Heh! Well we'll kill you and get to him instead!" Kidomaru smirked as he readied a large arrow.

"This'll take your head off!" Kidomaru yelled as the arrow was sent flying mad yards towards Goku who looked unfazed.

"What an idiot-Huh!?" Kidomaru nearly fell over laughing before a harsh scream from Goku ended up sending the arrow fly the way to the sky before landing on the ground right in front of the still conscious members of the Sound Four.

"How did he-"Kidomaru couldn't even ponder his unsuccess against Goku as he was kicked away from where he was before he was sent flying downwards from the tree he was on before being caught by Goku, or rather his chest was caught by Goku's palm as he spat a mouthful of spittle before he was out.

"And that's another down." Goku said as he turned his sights towards Tayuya, the only conscious member of the Sound Four left.

Rather than feeling fear, Tayuya readied her flute.

"TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME, YOU PRICK!" Tayuya yelled before a large pack of what appeared to be demonic ogres.

"What in the?" Goku asked as Tayuya smirked.

"They react to my special song I have in this flute. Though they may not have any eyes, as long as my flute is in my hand, they'll crush you like a fucking twig!" Tayuya smirked before starting the tune on her flute as the Doki charged over to where Goku was.

"Huh? So all I gotta do is make sure you can't play that flute of yours? Thanks for telling me." Goku smiled before raising his fingers to his forehead.

"Sorry Tien but I'm gonna steal your move! SOLAR FLARE!" Goku yelled before Tayuya covered her eyes as her eyes coursed in pain.

"Damn it! That's a dick move!" Tayuya growled as she accidently dropped her flute.

"Heh!" Goku smirked before taking her flute as the light died down.

Tayuya looked over in shock to see Goku holding her flute.

"Looking for something?" Goku snickered at Tayuya's angered expression.

"YOU ASSHOLE! GIMME MY FLUTE BACK!" Tayuya yelled as Goku's smile widened.

"Okay, sure." Goku shrugged before breaking her flute in two, much to her horror.

(End Naruto OST: Sound Five Flute Theme 1)

"You….you…..you dickwipe!" Tayuya roared before a flash of white appeared in front of her.

"Who is this?" Goku blinked as he looked to see a teenager with white hair, red dots on his forehead and green eyes.

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya remarked.

"You were taking too long, Tayuya." Kimimaro remarked simply.

"Have you ascertained Son Gohan's whereabouts?" Kimimaro asked as Tayuya looked down.

"No…." Tayuya sighed before glaring at Goku.

"We tried finding him but this asswipe attacked us!" Tayuya childishly pointed at Goku.

"I see." Kimimaro said as he turned to Goku who narrowed his eyes at the name of his son.

"Why do you guys want Gohan?" Goku questioned.

"It matters not. But we will have him. By any means necessary…." Kimimaro replied before doing something very….unusual….

Kimimaro pulled out the bones of his wrists like they were swords.

"Ew! That's completely freaky!" Goku cringed as Tayuya snorted.

"Pot Meets Kettle Asshole!" Tayuya growled as Kimimaro stared emotionally at Goku.

"You mock my Kekkai Genkai?" Kimimaro simply asked as Goku smirked.

"You might be the grossest." Goku readied himself for a battle.

" _Though Krillin fought that Bacterian guy all those years ago…"_ Goku chuckled inwardly as Kimimaro charged at Goku with his bone sword as Goku caught his bone with his hand with little to no difficulty.

Cringing slightly at the feel of Kimimaro's bone, Goku knocked Kimimaro back with a punch to his gut, nearly sending him to the tree behind him.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at Goku.

"You certainly are strong…" Kimimaro commented as Goku stared at Kimimaro, Tayuya and then the other Sound Ninja.

"You know…you guys don't seem so b-"Goku tried to say. However before he finish his statement, Kimimaro suddenly fell to the ground as blood trailed down his mouth as he clutched his chest.

"No…not…now…." Kimimaro grit his teeth from the blood that came from his mouth.

"Hey!" Goku tried yelling.

"Kimimaro!" Tayuya yelled as she jumped to his side.

"T-This mission….is….a failure…." Kimimaro said. Although outwardly he was stoic, inwardly he was swearing. Of all times for his body to give out on him it had to be _now_?

"Kimimaro?" Tayuya asked.

"Fall back…we can't….beat….this man….only continuing…will be….suicide…." Kimimaro rasped out, his eyes never leaving the father of Gohan.

"This guy…." Goku said as Tayuya picked up Kimimaro before going and retrieving her other teammates and leaving, albeit begrudgingly.

Although not without some last words for the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"EAT SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!" Tayuya flipped off Goku with both fingers before body flickering away.

"Hey wait!" Goku said before sensing the dying Third Hokage.

"I gotta help that guy!" Goku said before sensing Gohan.

"Okay…he still feels alive and strong." Goku said for clarity before flying ahead.

"What's wrong, sensei? And here I thought you'd be more challenging. I guess you really have gotten old!" Orochimaru smirked as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"To think he would go as far as to revive the First and Second Hokages themselves!" Hiruzen yelled as he stared at his fellow Hokage. Although they were not in control of their actions due to Orochimaru's control.

"Both of you! You must snap out of it!" Hiruzen yelled although his pleas fell on death ears.

"And once I'm done with you, I plan on having these old fossils destroy the Leaf Village and I'll have some alone time with Gohan!" Orochimaru giggled in glee as Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"Then that settles it then…I must use the Forbidden Jutsu! The Reaper Death Seal!" Hiruzen yelled before slamming his hands together.

However before the jutsu could start…..

"Hey!" Goku yelled before touching down.

Hiruzen stared at Goku in shock while Orochimaru lost his smile.

"And who might you be?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes….you see I have a date with my old teacher and it is quite rude to receive uninvited visitors." Orochimaru drawled as Goku glared at Orochimaru.

"I'm Son Goku, Gohan's father." Goku answered as both Orochimaru and Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock.

"Gohan's father!? But how!?" Hiruzen exclaimed as he was sure Goku was dead. At least that was what Gohan told him.

"A long story with how I got here but I can see you're on your last legs. Don't throw your life away here, old man. I can handle him. I promise." Goku vowed, not taking his eyes off the Snake Sannin who smiled with glee at the sight of Goku.

Hiruzen would have argued with Goku but there were two points he were stumped on. He was definitely on his last leg for one and if Gohan handled Orochimaru with no problem then _his father_ could definitely handle him.

As Goku was raring to tangle with Orochimaru, everyone turned to the sight of Jiraiya.

"Ah! What a good day it is! First I get to have an invigorating day with Sarutobi-Sensei but I get to reunite with one of my old friends too!?" Orochimaru smirked as Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru.

"Go to hell. I look forward to dealing with you myself." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he readied his ninja scroll before Goku turned to look at Jiraiya.

"I can handle him myself, don't worry. Get this old dude outta here!" Goku said as Jiraiya looked at Goku skeptically.

"And who are you?" Jiraiya asked, although he was immediately reminded of one of his proteges.

"This…is Goku….Gohan's father." Hiruzen explained as Jiraiya looked at Goku in disbelief.

"What!? But I thought he was dead!" Jiraiya said as Goku nearly deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Like I said, I'll explain everything later. Get him outta here." Goku said as Jiraiya looked at Goku before remembering how he heard how _casually_ Gohan was besting Orochimaru. If Gohan could do it, he was sure Goku could do it even better.

"Okay then…I'll leave it to you." Jiraiya said but before he could leave with Hiruzen, Goku turned to Hiruzen.

"When I was getting up here, I heard he brought those other two dudes back to life. Can they go back?" Goku asked.

"Yes. With a sealing jutsu I was about to use…" Hiruzen admitted as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"And I have a good idea what he was gonna use…." Jiraiya said to himself as Goku smiled.

"I know something that can seal them. Got anything I can seal them with?" Goku asked as Hiruzen looked to Jiraiya.

"Yeah I have a scroll you can use." Jiraiya said before getting a scroll off of him and throwing it to Goku.

"Thanks. I promise I'll end this." Goku said as Jiraiya nodded.

"But if I sense something wrong, I'm coming back, whether you like it or not." Jiraiya said.

"Thanks again. And also, Old Man, you'll need this." Goku said before throwing a Senzu Bean to Hiruzen.

"Is this a!?" Hiruzen blinked.

"A Senzu Bean. I'm glad I stopped at Korin to get some…" Goku pat the brown sack in his pocket.

"A Senzu what?" Jiraiya asked as Hiruzen chuckled.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's leave Goku here to his own devices." Hiruzen said as Jiraiya body-flickered away, leaving Goku staring down Orochimaru and his two zombies.

"So you're Son Gohan's father, huh? Let me say just how much trouble your son has caused me." Orochimaru smirked as Goku returned the smirk.

"That's my boy. I gotta say I'm proud of him. But before we fight, lemme just ask this. You want my son? And you want to destroy this village? Why?" Goku asked as Orochimaru huffed.

"Why? You see my goal is to be the most powerful in this world. And that son of yours will prove to be a very nice vessel for me. The power of the Super Saiyan coursing through my veins will be enough to put even the Tailed Beasts under my control. And then this village will know my reign…" Orochimaru clenched his fists in glee as he remembered how he bit Gohan.

Goku meanwhile was barely controlling his rage at the moment. The _audacity_ of this monster to feel the need to snuff out and destroy so many innocent lives? He reminded him so much of Frieza and why he hated him so much….

The _second_ Orochimaru talked about using Gohan as a vessel, Goku wanted to blast him to hell the same way he did Tambourine after he killed Krillin. However….Goku wasn't that hot headed child anymore.

"And you'd even resort to Grave Robbing." Goku narrowed his eyes at the "revived" Hashirama and Tobirama Senju.

"Strength is strength after all. And it's so sad you and your son are so weak in your beliefs." Orochimaru said as Goku's eyes flickered from black to teal at the insult of his son. How dare he?

"Look. I'll give you one chance to just stop all of this. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even someone as low down and despicable as you." Goku said as Orochimaru nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Me? Are you serious? You have to be the stupidest man in existence to think someone like me would ever go to the side of righteousness and goodness." Orochimaru snorted.

"Now let's begin!" Orochimaru said as the reincarnated First and Second Hokages readied their attacks.

(Insert Naruto Ost: Orochimaru's Fighting Theme)

"Wood Style! Deep Forest Emergence!" Hashirama yelled as the tiles of the roof top morphed into wooden tree branches that aimed at Goku who powered up.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku fired his childhood technique at the wood, rendering it to wood chips.

"What!?" Orochimaru gasped as Hashirame then readied another attack.

"Wood Style: Wood Golum!" Hashirama yelled as an oni-like humanoid figure tried crushing Goku with its Gigantic Hands as Goku was able to smack it away with ease before firing a Ki Blast at it.

However before Goku could turn around, Tobirama made hand signs.

"Water Style! Water Vortex Jutsu!" Tobirama yelled as Goku disappeared under what appeared to be two metres of pressurized water.

"Hmph!" Orochimaru smirked, however his smirk turned into a look of horror as aside from the wetness on Goku's clothes, it was obvious the jutsu was ineffective against the Saiyan.

"You….tried getting my clothes wet?" Goku blinked as Orochimaru glared as he pointed at Goku as a sign for the resurrected Hokage to attack.

"Flying Thunder Slash!" Tobirama yelled as he tried slashing Goku who knocked away his Kunai and sent him flying off the balcony.

As Goku followed after him, he narrowly caught the wooden dragon attempting to cleave him in half.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" Hashirama yelled as he tried impaling Goku with his wooden Dragon who shot thin disk of Ki at it, bisecting the wooden monster.

"What in the!?" Orochimaru gasped out as Goku then pulled out the scroll Jiraiya gave him.

"Alright, better now than never!" Goku said as he pulled his hands forward before raising them to the sky.

"What the!?" Orochimaru gasped before noticing the Hokage he resurrected slowly go into the Scroll.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Goku yelled as Hashirama started to go into the scroll followed by Tobirama.

Before Goku could breathe, he then put the seal on the seal, sealing the Hokage in the scroll.

"Phew…I'm glad Roshi taught me that…." Goku huffed before putting a Senzu Bean in his mouth, returning his strength to full power.

"Man I'm _really_ glad I have these…." Goku said as the ninja watching could hardly believe their eyes.

"No way…this man….sealed away Lord First and Lord Second….and defeated them….without hardly even breaking a sweat…." One of the Anbu muttered.

"Well this is Gohan's father we're talking about…" Another of the Anbu's eyes narrowed as Goku touched back up on the Chunin Exams tower.

"Well done, to think you could seal away the First and Second Hokages all by yourself." Orochimaru snickered.

"Like I said, I'm giving you a chance to repent and change your ways. It's good for your sake." Goku narrowed his eyes before Orochimaru pulled a sword from his mouth.

"Gross!" Goku cringed at the spit and slime covering the sword as Orochimaru snorted.

"Like I said…being weak and soft-hearted gets you know where! I am the Devil and in my wake I bring HELL!" Orochimaru yelled as he charged his sword at Goku who dodged it with no problem at all.

"Well done. This is the Sword of Kusanagi, you see. And no one but save Gohan could manage to defend against it." Orochimaru smirked as Goku returned his facial expression.

"Well that's my son for you. He's always been a chip off the old block. But my forearm is enough for you." Goku teased as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. Was this man really taking him as nothing but a joke?

"I see…well then…don't blame me when you lose your arm!" Orochimaru yelled as he viciously slashed at Goku. Although….much to his chagrin…..his arm wasn't even getting scratched….

"I've had enough of this!" Goku said before punching Orochimaru in his face and _breaking_ the Sword of Kusanagi.

"The sword!" Orochimaru yelled as a noticeable bruise formed on its face.

"Well then…let's see how you handle this! STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!" Orochimaru yelled as a barrage of snakes made their way towards Goku.

"Ha!" Goku yelled as he blashed them to nothing but ashes.

"Very good. You beat the little snakes but how about the BIG snakes!?" Orochimaru questioned as he summoned three blades that swarmed at Goku.

"I won't need to dodge them. HA!" Goku yelled as he knocked and blasted them away with Ki Blasts.

Orochimaru could hardly believe this….things were going so well for him….no…the invasion would still succeed. IT WOULD!

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled before he summoned none other than Manda.

"Okay all these snakes are giving me bad memories of that time with Princess Snake…." Goku shuddered as Manda noticed Goku before glaring up at Orochimaru.

"OROCHIMARU! You call me to deal with one man!?" Manda demanded as Orochimaru grit his teeth.

"He's stronger than he looks…" Orochimaru reluctantly admitted as Manda glared at Goku.

"And you didn't even pay me back when I had to deal with that Gohan brat….You owe me for this, ya hear!?" Manda demanded before lunging at Goku who moved no inch further.

"The fool! I'll eat him! Heh, I wonder how he'll taste!" Manda smirked as he opened his mouth as Goku was able to _catch_ Manda by the beak of his mouth.

Orochimaru could say nothing before jumping off as Goku flipped around Manga before slamming him down to the ground hard.

Manda coughed blood as the Anbu ninja were as speechless as ever at Goku's strength.

"Orochimaru….Damn….you…" Manda muttered before he poofed away…..Goku's strength being way too much for him.

Orochimaru then noticed Goku starting a Kamehameha.

"That again? Let's see how it works against this! TRIPLE RASHOMON!" Orochimaru yelled as a demonic gate started to erupt from the tower of the Chunin Exams building.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled as his attack collided with the demonic looking building.

Orochimaru grit his teeth as he could feel his attack slowly dwindle.

"Let's see you handle the second gate!" Orochimaru yelled as a Second Gate erupted behind the First One.

However…much to his chagrin, Goku's blast was pushing the second gate even further.

"No….Not Yet…..THE THIRD GATE!" Orochimaru yelled as Goku's Kamehameha overpowered the first two gates and was on its way to the Third One.

"I…will not…FAIL HERE!" Orochimaru yelled as he tried pushing against the Kamehameha…..But to no avail before he and the Gate were enveloped in the blast.

(End Naruto Ost: Orochimaru Fighting Theme)

"No way…..Did he?" One of the watching Anbu asked.

"Goku!" Jiraiya said as he touched down while Goku narrowed his eyes.

"Not yet…" Goku said as he looked to see Orochimaru who summoned back the injured Manda in an attempt to protect himself from the blast.

"Damn….you….Orochimaru….." Manda growled before his eyes closed for the last time.

Orochimaru gasped as blood fell onto the ground. His robes were in tatters and his face was covered in blood.

How? How could all this be happening to him? Things were supposed to be going his way! He was supposed to have gotten the body of Son Gohan and crush the Hidden Leaf Village and claim the life of his former sensei.

But no! _This man_ had to literally pop out of _nowhere_!

Orochimaru would never admit it but he was also feeling….fear? No…it would not end this way for him!

Before Orochimaru could charge again at Goku, his body started to spasm and shudder almost like he was having a seizure.

"Not…now!" Orochimaru yelled before his held his head as Goku's eyes widened.

"What's happening?" Goku asked as Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"His body has begun to reject him. He's literally starting to lose himself. He's jumped from body to body but after a while the host's body will reject him." Jiraiya explained as Goku stared at Orochimaru.

"So that's why…." Goku said before much to the shock and disgust of everyone watching, Orochimaru morphed into a white scaled snake.

"His true form…" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as Orochimaru paid his former teammate no mind.

"Now Son Goku…GIVE ME YOUR BODY!" Orochimaru snarled as he lunged at Goku who channeled his inner Ki before gathering it in his hand.

"Never!" Goku yelled as he flew at Orochimaru with his fist of Ki before going through the center of him, making him spit blood as it fell to the ground.

"It's…over…" Jiraiya said. If one could listen closely, they could hear the sadness in his voice at the death of his former friend.

"It's sad…." Goku frowned, "If only things were different….he could've been a very powerful ally…."

"Tell me…was he always like that?" Goku asked.

However before Jiraiya could answer, a reddish mist suddenly enveloped Goku before he found himself standing in what appeared to be….guts?

* * *

(Inside a Mindscape…..)

"What the? Where am I?" Goku asked, repulsed at everything around him as the voice of Orochimaru rang through the air.

"You…are within my grasp now!" Orochimaru statted as he was covered in guts as his tongue was the only visible part of him apart from his slitted eyes.

"What the!?" Goku asked before noticing all the other dead bodies around him as they were covered in the same gooey guts Orochimaru was covered in.

"Who are all these people!? Answer me!" Goku yelled as Orochimaru cackled.

"These…were nothing more than pawns in my game of Chess to being the best! And this is where you and your son will be!" Orochimaru said as he was slowly sliding over to where Goku was.

"Pawns?" Goku clenched his fists at how anyone could be so heartless…

"Yes….you see these fools were merely tools that I manipulated to follow my every whim…..All that was required was a few choice words and the moment they outlived their usefulness to me, I killed them and took over their bodies!" Orochimaru cackled as Goku's expression changed from that of disgust to one of righteous anger.

"How can you be so heartless!? So many people risk their lives because they feel obligated to do so! Like those Sound Four guys!" Goku yelled as Orochimaru laughed harder.

"Those brats are nothing but impudent gnats to me! Especially that Kimimaro trash! I'd kill himself if he wasn't so useful!" Orochimaru said as Goku's anger was nearly brought to its limits. But what he said next would forever seal this fight….

"Afer I kill you and take your body I'll go hunt down that Son Gohan brat and take his body once I get done with your body! Just the glee I'll feel when I see his face before killing him!" Orochimaru laughed as that was it for Goku before the slime and guts started covering Goku's body.

"Now Son Goku, GIVE ME YOUR BODY!" Orochimaru yelled.

However before he could advance further, an enraged scream caused Orochimaru to back away as he turned to look at Goku's transformed state. His black hair was now a standing blonde with only a single lock dropping down to his head as lightning clouded his body.

What was most scary to Orochimaru was the look in Goku's eyes…..Gone was the childish, innocent look and in its place was hatred…pure hatred…like a lion about to reign down upon its prey.

"You're scum! You're the worst and no better than Frieza! You think I'll let you touch my son!? YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Goku roared as the guts around him vanished as Orochimaru was sent skidding back.

"What…are….you!?" Orochimaru asked as Goku smirked.

"You claim to be the devil who'll bring hell? _I_ am the light in the darkness your hell will bring. The answer to peace. The answer to all beings who cry out for help!" Goku replied as Orochimaru's fear was returning in full force as Goku was finishing his speech.

"ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU, OROCHIMARU!" Goku yelled as his power in rage was enough to end the mindscape Orochimaru had caused.

* * *

All the ninja noticed the state Goku was in.

"G-Goku?" Jiraiya muttered as he couldn't even comprehend the power he was seeing. Almost like he was staring at a god…

"Get out of here!" Goku said before noticing one of the snakes of Orochimaru's remains start to wobble and vibrate before they all started rumbling like they all had seizures before something started to pop out.

In place of Orochimaru's remains was standing a super huge monster…or to be more precise….an Eight Headed Serpent…..

All the people in the Leaf Village could see the horrific transformation.

"W…what…." Kin muttered as Zaku went pale…

"I….just…soiled myself…." Zaku paled, not caring who might have heard him.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Kiba yelled.

"It's at the Chunin Exams Stadium!" Lee said as they all started dashing to the stadium.

The Leaf Jonin were just as stunned as they saw the forming creature from a mile away.

"Wait! That's where that Goku guy is!" Kurenai pointed.

"We may need to help him!" Kakashi said as the Leaf Nin all ran to what they thought was Goku's aid.

How wrong they were….

"An Eight Headed Serpent?" Goku asked as the Lightning clouded around him.

As the Serpent opened his mouth, out slithered Orochimaru.

"Wahahahaha!" Orochimaru yelled as the Beast readied its mouth for something…..

"The Power of the Saiyans…" Orochimaru began as the beast was preparing a blast very reminiscent of a Tailed Beast Bomb….

"IS MINE!" Orochimaru yelled as he fired it right at Goku.

"Shit!" Jiraiya yelled as he weaved handsigns before Goku put a hand in front of him.

"It's fine, leave it to me." Goku reassured Jiraiya.

"But-"Jiraiya tried arguing as Goku cupped his hands together.

"Super Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Goku yelled as his super attack collided with the blast of the Eight Headed Serpent. The force of the blast was strong enough to make

"What!? No! NO!" Orochimaru yelled as he tried gaining the upper hand but even with his Eight Headed Serpent Jutsu, he was still inferior to Goku.

"GO TO HELL!" Goku yelled as his blast started to levitate Orochimaru into the air as he was slowly sent flying into the sky.

"That blasted Saiyan! When I get down from here I'll rip him to shreds!" Orochimaru yelled as a heat started to sting him.

"What's the heat?" Orochimaru asked before turning to see the sun rapidly approaching him. By then, his eyes widened in horror.

"It's the sun! And I'm heading right for it! No! It can't! End this way!" Orochimaru yelled.

However the Eight Headed Serpent of Orochimaru was sent hurtling all the way into the sun. The sudden impact and force of the attack was able to make the sky turn pink as the Leaf Village rumbled and vibrated similar to that of an Earth Quake.

All the Leaf Nin had no words as they touched down to see Goku floating in his Super Saiyan 2 state.

"What…happened…." Asuma tried smoking his cigarette only for it to fall out of his mouth.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at the back of Goku.

"S-Sensei!?" Kakashi asked as he could've sworn he saw the image of the Fourth Hokage right by Goku.

Goku exhaled before powering down as he turned to everyone with a smile.

"It's over guys. I can't sense him anymore." Goku said as everyone had questions in their mind.

"Uh…how are you flying?" Kotetsu asked.

"You can turn into a Super Saiyan too?" Raiga asked.

"And you really defeated Orochimaru?" Ebisu asked.

Before Goku could answer, a loud rumbling echoed around the area as everyone looked to see a sheepish looking Goku.

"Hehe, guess all that fighting worked up an appetite!" Goku rubbed his head as everyone blinked in surprise.

After all that, food was on his mind?

Izumo smiled as he held a hand to Goku.

"For saving us, I'll treat you to a meal. All you can eat." Izumo smiled at Goku.

"Really!? Thanks a ton!" Goku grinned.

 _Ten Minutes Later….._

Izumo had never regretted his word before now.

Goku vigorously ate through everything as everyone stared wide eyed with disturbed expressions on their faces.

"Okay…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Shikaku muttered.

"More fried rice old man!" Goku ordered the chefs as Choza blinked.

"…I think this guy eats more than all the Akimichi put together…." Choza blinked.

"Haha this is so good!" Goku laughed as all the kid ninja could hardly believe their eyes.

"This…is Gohan's father?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…expected someone…more serious…." Neji blinked.

"Indeed." Lee admitted.

Kotetsu turned to his long time best friend who grit his teeth in rage. This Goku had eaten out his entire savings account as well as all the bonuses in his pay he collected.

All of the course of his ninja career. And it was lost in ten minutes…

"I want some more food!" Goku yelled as Tsume Izuzuka scowled at him.

"Quit talking with your mouth full!" Tsume barked as Goku laughed.

"Haha sorry! You know you remind me of my wife!" Goku laughed as a tickmark went over Tsume and her daughter Hana's heads.

"We're serious! Quit talking with your mouth full now!" Hana warned, ready to send her ninja hounds on this man. Never had she met anyone with such poor manners.

Goku then let out a huge belch much to the chagrin of the women in the room.

"Gohan's father is such a rude pig…" Kurenai muttered, happy that Asuma had manners.

"Okay now I have a question. How are you alive? Gohan told us you died!" Kiba asked as Goku smiled.

"Haha it's a long story. But first-" Goku began.

"But first?" Kakashi asked.

"Can I have some dessert please!?" Goku grinned as everyone lost their patience with Goku.

"HELL NO!" Everyone, even calm level-headed people like Ibiki and Kurenai shouted.

* * *

 _Back to Present Time…_

"And that's the story of how I got here." Goku explained as everyone could hardly believe their ears.

"Wow…to think you ended up in Kumogakure…and fought the Eight Tails Jinchuuriki…." Kakashi began.

"And even met Tsunade…." Hiruzen added as Jiraiya smiled at this news. He had been searching for the blonde medic after all.

"And then you battled and kicked that Orochimaru guy's ass! Man you're really cool!" Naruto exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"Hmph, thank god. That guy was getting to be a real pain in the ass." Sasuke crossed his arms. Well as much as he could in his current condition anyways.

"Although you attacked the Raikage! Suppose he comes here!" Sakura yelled as Goku shrugged.

"I'll just beat him again, haha!" Goku laughed as everyone reasonable person in the room deadpanned.

"…How is this guy Gohan's father again?" Shino asked as Gohan laughed.

"That's my dad!" Gohan laughed, happy that he could see his father again after so long.

"But you still didn't answer my question. If you died how'd you come here?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I have the same question." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

"The Dragon Balls." Goku said as everyone, sans Team Seven, went blank eyes.

"….Dragon Balls?" Everyone asked.

"Like a Dragon's-"Lee tried asking before Tenten smacked his skull.

"NO!" Tenten yelled.

"Haha you're friend's right. Basically they're wish granting orbs. When all seven are gathered together, you can make any wish, including bringing the dead back to life!" Goku explained as everyone's eyes widened at his words.

"Any wish?" Karin asked.

Some people…had shallow wishes in their minds….

" _I can wish to be a ninja as strong as Guy-Sensei with Sakura's Heart!"_ Lee thought.

" _I could wish to be Sasuke's wife!"_ Ino gushed.

" _I could wish to be Hokage!"_ Kiba smirked.

While other people had more…sentimental wishes….

" _I could wish Obito and Rin back to life…."_ Kakashi thought.

" _I could wish my clan back…."_ Sasuke thought.

" _I could wish to see my parents!"_ Naruto thought as that was question that always bothered him.

Goku then noticed Sasuke's not so good condition.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Goku asked in concern as Sasuke sighed.

"I…nearly got crushed and poisoned." Sasuke explained as Kakashi and Ino's eyes widened.

"Sasuke!?" Ino asked as Sasuke waved her off.

"They got the poison out but I'm still kinda crushed." Sasuke said to Ino and then Goku.

"Yes, he'll need to be in bed for several days." The doctor said as Goku smiled.

"No need because I have these." Goku took his brown bag of Senzu Beans out as Team Seven's eyes widened while everyone else looked at them.

"What are those?" Kurenai asked.

"Senzu Beans. They can heal any kind of injury and keep a person full for ten days." Goku smiled as the Jonin and other ninja in the room could hardly believe their ears.

"Oh yeah?" Asuma looked at the beans as Goku handed Sasuke one.

"Here take this." Goku said.

"Thanks, Goku." Sasuke thanked before taking and eating the bean.

One…Two….

Sasuke then got out of bed immediately after consuming the bean.

"No way. I feel….better! Even better than before I got crushed!" Sasuke exclaimed flexing his bones as no one could believe their eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Kurenai blinked.

"You're asking me…." Asuma muttered.

"Okay I need one of those beans!" Choji yelled as he would love to stay full for ten days straight!

"Of course you would." Shikamaru and Kiba deadpanned.

"Whoa! It's like having a little Tsunade." Jiraiya blinked as Hiruzen smiled.

"Indeed. And I'm happy to hear she's doing better." Hiruzen said.

"Man Gohan, your dad is really something!" Shikamaru said as he and the other Rookie Ten ran over to Gohan. Goku couldn't stop the smile on his face seeing Gohan's friends worry about him.

He was about to open his mouth to say something before a scream got his attention.

"Lord Hokage! You have to see this!" Izumo yelled like he saw a ghost.

"What is it, Izumo?" Hiruzen asked.

"Some sort of green monster is in the street!" Kotetsu said.

"Green Monster?" Lee asked as Goku smiled.

"Heh! I'll bet it's-Piccolo!" Goku smiled as Piccolo made his way into the hospital room.

"Holy crap! Monster!" Ino and Choji yelled as Piccolo glared at them before he turned to smile at Gohan.

"Mister Piccolo! You're here!" Gohan happily embraced his teacher who smiled at the return of his touch.

"Yep, I couldn't let your father come here and have all the fun." Piccolo chuckled as Goku smiled.

As all the Leaf Ninja stared at Piccolo in alarm, Goku waved his hands at them.

"Now, now, Piccolo's a good guy! Believe me, he's saved my life a butt load of times!" Goku grinned.

"Yeah! He even died for me!" Gohan added.

The Leaf Ninja stared at the two in disbelief but they decided to drop it….For now….

"So where were you Mister Piccolo, I thought you would've been here earlier?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. The guy I fought was definitely something." Goku added.

"Well let's just say…I had stuff…." Piccolo said as his mind flashed to previous events.

* * *

 _Winding the Clock Back a Spell…._

 **Iwagakure….**

As the orb where Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo died down, he looked to see he was in a village surrounded by what looked to be like…rocks?

"What in the?" Piccolo asked.

As he walked around he then sensed tens of people surround him at all angles.

"Halt! What are you!?" One stone ninja asked.

"Are you some sort of demon!?" A Girl with short black hair asked in amazement.

"Yeah those ears definitely scream demon!" The large boy next to her said as that comment really got to Piccolo.

"I'm not a demon! Just tell me where am I and where can I find Son Gohan?" Piccolo asked as everyone's eyes widened at the latter part of Piccolo's question as a very short man floated to him.

"Son Gohan from my understanding is in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now what is your purpose here?" The man known as Onoki asked, his hands readying a jutsu in case Piccolo tried anything.

"I merely wish to bring him back home. He is a friend of mine. Thank you for telling me where he is." Piccolo said before flying off, much to everyone's confusion.

"That guy….was definitely weird…" Kurotsuchi muttered.

"Hey pops, who was that guy?" Akatsuchi asked as Onoki narrowed his eyes.

"No clue….but we'll definitely see him again…" Onoki said.

* * *

As Piccolo flew to where he could sense Gohan's Ki, he then noticed something down below. In a small village….a small power level was fading….

"Hmm…what's going on here?" Piccolo asked before touching down to a village where the villagers all stood as a small girl stood in front of a cave.

"Aoi…please…you don't have to do this…." A woman who appeared to be her mother practically begged.

"Mother, yes I do. For the sake of the village as well as for myself…I will do this…" Aoi said.

"Tsubaki….let her go…" An old man put his hand on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"But?" Tsubaki tried arguing as Piccolo touched down.

"What in the?" Tsubaki asked as the villagers ran away.

"DEMON!" They all yelled as Piccolo's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm really getting tired of people saying I'm a demon!" Piccolo muttered as the woman looked at the tall man.

"Um…who…are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"My name…is Piccolo. I mean you no harm. But please tell me, what's going on here?" Piccolo asked as Tsubaki's first instinct would be to run away but….she had a feeling that this Piccolo person might be an ally….

"It's….my daughter….I'm sick…and my daughter is planning on sacrificing herself to the demon of the cave in of getting the plant of the Tree of Life to save me…" Tsubaki looked as Piccolo raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"The tree of life?" Piccolo pondered before walking to where the girl was. Just by sensing her mother however, he could tell, the woman's life was rapidly approaching to an end.

"Little Girl….I'll help you." Piccolo said as Aoi turned to look up at the tall man. While any other kid would be scared and run away, Aoi could sense no malice from Piccolo.

"B…but how?" Aoi asked as Piccolo gave her a smile. The way she was so small and innocent, it reminded the Namek of when he first met Gohan.

"Just leave it to me. I've faced far scarier enemies than this 'Black Shadow' creature." Piccolo promised before descending to the cave.

"Piccolo wait!" Tsubaki tried yelled as Aoi got in front of her.

"No…I think he can do it." Aoi smiled before frowning as her mother starting getting into a violent coughing fit.

As Piccolo descended down the cave, he noticed all the crystals in the cave. It reminded the Namek of a gold mine. However before he could truly admire the sights, he sensed something malice and foul nearby.

"Alright! Come out! You can stop hiding!" Piccolo yelled as a large wolfish-creature appeared before Piccolo.

" **What…are you…doing here!? You will not interfere in my ritual!"** Black Shadow yelled as Piccolo smirked.

"So you're the all powerful demon? I've fought lizards stronger than you." Piccolo snorted.

" **Silence! But how about I offer you a proposition? You join me!"** Black Shadow offered as Piccolo had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"And why would I do that?" Piccolo nearly scoffed as Black Shadow smirked.

" **Think about it…We could rule this world together and get even stronger than the Tailed Beasts themselves! What do you say!?"** Black Shadow offered as Piccolo snorted.

"You know the funny thing? A couple of years ago I might have said yes but now? GO TO HELL!" Piccolo yelled before shooting several blasts at the beast. Black Shadow screamed in alarm before noticing none of the blasts hit him.

" **You fool! You couldn't even connect your attacks!"** Black Shadow laughed as it was Piccolo's turn to laugh.

"No. You're the fool. HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo yelled as Black Shadow's eyes widened for half of a second before he was suddenly bombarded and assaulted by tens of energy blasts. The force of the attacks killed the beast instantly.

"And that's that." Piccolo smiled before taking the nectar of the tree of life before leaving the cave.

Both of the women worried for Piccolo's safety before he arrived from the cave without a scratch on him.

"Piccolo! You did it!" Aoi happily hugged the Namekian who pet her his with a small smile of his own.

"Piccolo…I can't thank you enough…." Tsubaki gave Piccolo a smile as he handed her the remains of the Tree of Life.

"Think nothing of it." Piccolo said as he turned around….but not before….

"Will I see you again?" Aoi innocently asked as Piccolo chuckled.

"Of course, kid." Piccolo promised before flying to the Leaf Village….

* * *

 _Back to Regular Time…_

As Piccolo finished his tale it looked like everyone who was in fear of Piccolo was starting to warm to him.

Sans Team Seven since they saw his good deeds in Gohan's memories.

"That's just like you Piccolo, saving and helping people." Gohan smiled.

"I…guess he's not so bad after all." Choji said.

"I dunno…I'm keeping Akamaru from him…" Kiba said as everyone deadpanned.

"Seriously, dog breath?" Naruto shook his head.

"What was that!?" Kiba yelled.

"Yes! Because I want you and that mutt on a silver platter with a side of Kianti beans!" Piccolo scoffed as Kiba jumped into Shino's arms.

"Get off of me." Shino warned.

Lee and Guy however stared at Piccolo before smiling broadly.

"This guy…isn't actually green! He's…a fan of ours!" Guy exclaimed with flames as everyone stared at the two like they were crazy.

"Uh…." Goku blinked.

"What?" Piccolo asked as Lee put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder.

"He's painted himself green to symbolize his power of youth! Why I bet he isn't much older than Gohan!" Lee beamed as Gohan and Goku laughed at the irony of Lee's words.

"I've got it! Our flames of youth have spread so far across the nations he wants to be just like us! Thank you…for the support!" Guy was openly crying as Piccolo had never been more disturbed than he had been now.

"What are you two on?" Sasuke asked as he had ignored.

"PICCOLO! WILL BE ONE OF US!" Guy hugged Piccolo much to his disgust.

"What the!? Get off me you lunatic!" Piccolo tried shoving Guy off before Lee jumped on as well.

"PICCOLO IS THE BEST!" Lee embraced Piccolo as Naruto, Gohan and Goku laughed their butts off while everyone looked like they had second hand embarrassment.

"Help me!" Piccolo turned to Goku who was dying laughing.

"No way man! I'm too busy laughing!" Goku laughed as Piccolo wished he could break Goku's legs again.

As Gohan finished laughing he turned to his friends.

"Oh yeah, where's that rude asshole anyways?" Sakura asked as Gohan blinked.

"Rude asshole? Oh yeah! Vegeta! You said he was here right? I wonder where he is…" Gohan turned to his father who laughed nervously.

"If I know Vegeta probably getting into trouble somewhere…" Goku snorted.

* * *

 **With Vegeta**

 **Kirigakure**

Mei Terumi sighed as she finished the biggest bane to any Kage anywhere; paperwork. As Mei was preparing to get herself a midday drink, in came two of her personal ninja.

"Ao, Chojuro? What brings you two here?" Mei asked.

"You'll never believe this my lady! At first this weird orb thing came out of the sky and nearly destroyed the village!" Chojuro began as Mei raised an eyebrow at this bizarre news.

"Destroy?" Mei questioned.

"Indeed. And out of it came a man." Ao added as Mei put a hand to her chin in thought.

"And something like this happened in the Leaf all those months back…..where is the man now?" Mei asked.

"He's not really talking but he's still here." Chojuro answered as Mei got up from her desk.

"I see. Let's go talk to him." Mei said as both boys followed behind her, unsure.

Vegeta scoffed as he was being interrogated.

"Who are you!? Where are you from!?" A Mist Kunoichi asked.

"What is your purpose here!?" A Mist Ninja demanded.

Vegeta seriously was not liking their threatening tone. He just wanted to find that damned son of his rival. He then noted a beautiful woman, although being second to Bulma like every other woman of course, and two ninja by her side.

"Well he's handsome." Mei blushed with a smile before composing herself.

"Excuse me. You are in my village, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Now may I please ask your name and what you're doing here?" Mei asked as Vegeta felt slightly compelled to answer her. After all the Prince of Saiyans respected strength and he could tell she was the strongest out of this insignificant village.

"I am Vegeta and I'm looking for the snot nosed brat Son Gohan. He's my…kin in a way. So tell me where he is." Vegeta crossed his arms as the ninja glared at him.

"How dare you! That's Lady Mizukage!" Chojuro growled, upset that anyone could disrespect someone as powerful and kind as Mei Terumi!

"I advise you show her respect!" Ao put his hand to his side as he glared down the shorter man.

Vegeta paid the two Mist Ninja no mind as Mei smirked at Vegeta's attitude.

"Bad boy huh?" Mei joked as Vegeta offered her a blank look in return.

"He's in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Mei smiled as Vegeta nodded.

"Thanks for the info." Vegeta said. However before he could turn he noticed Mei pull something out.

"Here take this. Just in case you get into any cold days." Mei winked as Vegeta looked at what she was offering him. It was a high collared green jacket?

Vegeta shrugged before wordlessly taking the jacket.

From a short distance away a boy looked at Vegeta in curiousity.

"This guy…seems cool!" The boy said before charging at Vegeta and before anyone knew anything, the boy came down from the sky with a sword in hand as Vegeta easily swiped the sword away before bringing down the boy with his foot on his chest.

"So fast!" Chojuro said.

"Remove your foot from him!" Ao ordered as Mei smirked.

"So…a tough guy to boot." Mei grinned as Vegeta glared at the boy. He noticed the boy had short white hair, purple eyes, sharp teeth, a purple shirt and white pants with the Kirigakure headband wrapped around his head. Vegeta was oddly reminded of Trunks for some reason.

"What's the big idea brat?" Vegeta asked as the kid smirked.

"I like you Vegeta. The name's Suigetsu by the way." Suigetsu smirked as Vegeta removed his foot from his chest.

"Watch yourself, brat. Don't get your head cut off." Was all Vegeta said before flying off, much to the astonishment of the ninja below.

"Did that guy just fly!?" Chojuro yelled with blank eyes behind his glasses.

"…I…it appears so…" Ao answered.

"I hope to see you again Vegeta…" Mei smiled as Suigetsu nearly had gleaming eyes as he stared at Vegeta until he became a tiny dot in the sky.

"I'm definitely gonna get him to train me! He's the coolest!" Suigetsu pumped his fists as he declared his vow.

* * *

As Vegeta flew through the sky, he took note of the carnage that was going down at a small village below.

"Hmm…weird." Vegeta said before touching down as he looked at the sign of the village he was at.

"Yugakure?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow before noticing the steam arising from around the village.

"And what's with all the dying power levels I sense?" Vegeta asked before going to the source. A couple of years ago, he would've ignored the dying around him but now? It's a testament to how he was slowly changing….

"Hehe! What're you all scared for!? Ain't you all happy to see me after all the years I was gone!?" A man with white hair wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it cheered as all the villagers ran off.

"Honestly, Hidan. Can you be more annoying?" A taller man wearing the same cloak rolled his eyes at Hidan's childish attitude.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Kakuzu! Learn how to get that stick outta your ass once in a while!" Hidan chortled as Kakuzu grit his teeth in frustration. Of all the people to be paired with….

"Have you forgotten our mission?" Kakuzu asked as his mind remembered the task his leader assigned the two of them.

 _Within an undisclosed location, ten figures stood on top of a hideous looking statue with ten eyes that were closed. At the center of all this stood a man with a bizarre looking Dojutsu. While the Sharingan and Byakugan were well known through the Shinobi World, this man had….purple ringed eyes?_

" _So what did you drag us together for?" A fish-like man asked as his partner stood by with Sharingan eyes._

" _It's to discuss someone….have you all heard of the person Son Gohan?" The Leader asked._

" _Well yeah. What about him?" A man asked. And if one got close to him, they'd see he had mouths on his hands._

" _Yeah, I've about about him. Nearly a year ago he landed in the Leaf Village?" A member resembling a puppet asked._

" _Precisely Sasori. It's been said he can use Ki first of all." The Leader said, much to the astonishment of everyone present._

" _That I can attest to. Not only that…it seems he can toy with Jonin level ninja just as easily as we can. He's fought against foes such as Zabuza Momochi and Orochimaru and even toyed with them from what I heard. At only the young age of eleven." The Sharingan member of this meeting added._

" _Zabuza? Orochimaru?" The man with hands on his hands blinked._

" _So what? We can beat those shit heads too." Hidan shrugged._

" _Shut up." Kakuzu stated in annoyance._

" _This kid sounds more like an annoyance, Deidara." Sasori said._

" _I agree."Deidara agreed._

" _I even heard he was marked by Orochimaru." The man with Sharingan stated much to the shock of everyone._

" _And he's been said to have some sort of Kekkai Genkai…called….the Super Saiyan." The Sharingan wielding man added as the members of the group stared in confusion._

" _Super Saiyan?" Sasori question._

" _The hell is that?" Deidara and Hidan asked in unison._

" _It sounds like some sort of cheap trick." Kakuzu said._

" _If he's that strong at that young of an age and he's been marked by Orochimaru then he'll need to be dealt with before he becomes a nuisance to us." A woman with a flower in her hair stated._

" _Precisely." The leader agreed._

" _Oh! Let me! I wanna fight against this Super whatever!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu rolled his eyes as the leader saw no problem with that. After all, Hidan and Kakuzu were the immortal duo._

" _Alright then, Hidan and Kakuzu. I leave the assassination mission of Son Gohan to you two. And I hear Son Gohan is in the Leaf Village so if you can help it, try to get the Nine Tails too." The Leader ordered._

" _Consider it done." Kakuzu said._

" _Then this meeting is adjourned." The Leader ended the meeting as everyone went back to whatever they were doing beforehand._

As Hidan continued torturing his former fellow homeland villagers, he noticed a girl run away before falling right in front of him.

Tears coursed down her eyes as he smirked evilly down at her.

"Little kid goes bye bye!" Hidan smirked as he moved to kill the girl.

However before he could do anything the girl was moved away and aside by Vegeta.

"Run. Now!" Vegeta ordered the girl who ran off in a frenzy panic hoping to find her parents.

Hidan snorted at the sight of Vegeta as Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Kakuzu! Look at this guy! What!? You trying to be a hero!?" Hidan laughed as it was Vegeta's turn to snort.

"Hell no. You were just annoying me with your incessant shouting. So shut the hell up already." Vegeta smirked as Hidan jeered at him.

"You're a funny bastard aren't you." Hidan laughed as Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Now what the hell are you clowns after?" Vegeta asked as both men glared at him for the 'clown' comment.

"Clowns!? Listen here you d-"Hidan tried to say before Kakuzu tapped his shoulder.

"We're on a mission to find and kill Son Gohan in the Leaf Village. He's getting too strong for his own good." Kakuzu explained as Vegeta looked at the rogue Takigakure nin in interest.

"Isn't that the truth?" Vegeta snorted.

"So if you just stand out of the way, we'll let you live." Kakuzu said as Vegeta stared at the two before laughing.

"Let me…live? Let me tell you two dumbasses something. How about you just leave you and go back to whatever shit cave you came from and I won't drill you two together, how's that sound?" Vegeta laughed as Hidan glared at him.

"Oh shut the fuck up already! You short fuck!" Hidan jeered as Vegeta's eyes twitched.

"….What…did you…call me?" Vegeta grit his teeth as Hidan walked up to the shorter man before smirking down on him.

"You heard me! Short ass! What're you? 5'2? 5'3?" Hidan jeered as Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Hidan, enough already." Kakuzu said as Hidan ignored him.

"It's okay to be short, you dumbass garden gnome." Hidan continued mocking Vegeta who closed his eyes as his rage was slowly getting to him.

However what Hidan said next would _forever_ seal his fate…..

"You know you even smell like a monkey! Huh!? Monkey boy!" Hidan laughed as Vegeta's eyes had widened in a rage he hadn't felt in years.

"What…did you…just CALL ME!?" Vegeta thundered.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's demeanor.

"Huh? You got a problem, you dumbass monkey? I bet you lived in a cage all your life and got shit thrown at you! Not that I don't believe that of course? Monkey Boy!" Hidan mocked Vegeta before making "ooh ooh" noises.

"Oh that is it….." Vegeta clenched his fists as he would definitely beat this asshole down.

"Eat a dick! C'mon Kakuzu let-"Hidan tried leaving before Vegeta kicked the rogue ninja hard in his chest.

Hidan barely had time to cough before Vegeta was on top of him.

"You see, you've made the mistake of pissing me off. I hadn't had a fight today, you see. But beating on you will feed my hunger for battle!" Vegeta smirked as Hidan picked himself up as he readied his staff.

"Oh the monkey wants to battle! Well then….Lord Jashin…" Hidan began as he grabbed his staff from his back.

"I'LL FEED YOU ANOTHER SACRIFICE!" Hidan vowed before he charged Vegeta as he smirked, readying himself for battle.

The Battle against Saiyan and Akatsuki started….

* * *

 **(Saiyan Shinobi Ending: Mikansei na Hikari-Tachi by Haruka Fukuhara)**

The music starts as the endings pans to a look of the Leaf Village followed by a close up look of Sasuke's room.

 _Surechigatta kaze wa mou  
Atarashii kisetsu no nioi  
Kimi ga te o furu sukoshi tere kusa sou ni_

Sasuke walks around town with his hands in his pocket with a sullen look on his face.

 _Mikansei na hikaritachi  
Kasanatte wa mada chirabaru  
Nee doko he yuku no?  
Sorezore no ashita he to_

A picture of Sasuke's family is shown during happier days before the picture cracks showing how his family was destroyed.

 _Ah massugu na sono hitomi no mama de  
Omoi egaita yume o tsukamu made  
Sou kimi no hohaba de kizamu ashiato  
Chanto miteru yo_

As Sasuke stares out the window of his home, he walks around before noticing an orange and blue Gi, making him smile.

 _Itsuka mukai kaze no naka o  
Aruki dashita kimi ga  
Mabushiku hikaru itai hodo aoi sora ni_

Sasuke then thinks of his team mates during the missions during the Bell Test, the Land of Waves Mission and the Chunin Exams.

 _Utsumu ga nai you ni tachidomaranai you ni  
Namida ga kyuu ni afuredashita nara_

As Sasuke sits on the edge of a pier, the darkness of his past starts to surround him before it slowly turns to light as Naruto and Sakura sit by him while a hand starts reaching out to him.

 _Wasurenai de koko ni iru yo  
Donna ni hanarete itatte_

Sasuke then remembers the intimate moments with his team such as team hanging out, chilling and even sillier moments like him getting onto Gohan and Naruto whenever they acted childish.

 _Daijoubu da yo hitori janai yo_

The darkness around completely fades as the hand reaching out to him is none other than Son Gohan himself.

* * *

And….I HOPE that chapter was worth three months of waiting! ^_^

OMFG we had SO MUCH in this chapter! Like I said at the beginning this chapter was long as heck and that's NO exaggeration! This chapter has 20,000 words! NO JOKE! I profess I originally intended to end this chapter after Goku's battle with Orochimaru BUT with me making you guys wait for three months I decided to add in more. A LOT more so hopefully that made up for me being gone! XD

But as a small recap, there was SO MUCH world-building in this chapter! So many characters in one chapter! Kinda crazy XD

And I hope I made how Goku and Co. got to the Naruto world believable! After all this is fanfiction so everything goes! XD

But yeah what was your favorite part? Goku fighting Killer Bee, the Raikage, the Sound Four plus Kimimaro and Orochimaru or him encountering Tsunade and making her remember Nawaki with his personality? Piccolo saving the little girl and her mother? (Which I should remind you all that Aoi, Tsubaki and Black Shadow were part of a game called Ultimate Ninja 4 which I actually played a couple of months back!) or Vegeta forming a relationship (well whatever you wanna call it) with Suigetsu and also coming face to face with the AKATSUKI of all people!? =D Yep they've set their their eyes on Gohan! Only a matter of time, right?

I also hope you all liked how I made Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta land in different villages! Yeah I based it on their personalities! Since Goku is as fluffy and free like the clouds I had him land in the Cloud Village, I had Piccolo land in the Hidden Stone Village since he's as hard as a rock and due to his bloody past, what better village for Vegeta to land in than in Blood Mist Village!?

Also as Hidan's gonna learn NEVER make fun of a short person. Yep every one of us that's below 5'3 understand Vegeta's rage XD

Also I hope you all liked the songs I picked for this arc! =D

Over the Top is just amazing and well…OVER THE TOP! =D And Mikansei na Hikaritachi is heartwarming in of itself! Go give them a listen right now! You will NOT be disappointed ^_^ Now don't worry I will NOT have the songs in EVERY chapter since I feel that'd be repetitive and annoying! XP And don't worry when the songs change you all WILL now! XD

And speaking of songs, I hope you all liked how I had OST in some parts of the chapter. I only chose those parts since I thought they fit there the most! Cause let be honest Anime hives us some darn good OST! Don't worry I won't go too overboard with my song placements and if I do please let me know! XD

And also I need to say something, to everyone giving Man of Wrath crap in his fanfiction Mirai Shinobi, LEAVE HIM ALONE! Seriously! It's been four years and he did his story and finished it the WAY he wanted to! If he wants to nerf characters its HIS pregorative so leave the dude alone! And for people giving him crap for getting fed up and lashing back at the haters, given how he's been patient with these guys for four years I say he's VERY MUCH JUSTIFIED in going off on these trolls. Just learn to spread kindness before harassing a guy on his story. Okay? Okay.

Now, with all that said and done, I just wanna say thank you all SO MUCH for supporting this story in its thirty chapters released since its publication nearly TWO YEARS AGO and I hope you continue supporting this story until its completion! ^_^

And with the elephant in the room, I wanna say that due to me making you all wait for three months I will NOT do my standard "one chapter every two weeks" thing! Chapter 32 will be coming NEXT THURSDAY August 22nd so expect it then! ^_^

Like always please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole and until next week, stay beautiful and classy! ^_^

SO HAPPY TO BE BACK! =D


	32. Saiyan vs Akatsuki

What's a Thursday without an update from this story!? It feels nice to be updating this story again! ^_^ Not much to say here except for two things:

Vegeta vs Hidan-INCOMING!

If you guys have NOT figured out by now I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z then I dunno what to tell you guys! XD

Now with all that said and done, let the chapter begin already! ^_^

* * *

Tension arose in the air of Yugakure as the surviving spectators could stare at the two men in shock.

Just who did this man think he was? Did he think he could compete against the _Immortal Hidan_ of all people?

"This guy is dead!"

"There's no way he can beat Hidan! He's a freaking immortal!"

"Should we help him?"

"No….Hidan killed the ninja protecting our village anyways…."

(The masked Shamisen-playing woman stroke the strings of her instrument as a testament to the thick tension in the air)

As Hidan pointed the tip of his blade at Vegeta, he tried his absolute best to hide his grimace.

" _That son of a bitch broke my fucking ribs! Man he packs more of a punch than he looks!"_ Hidan inwardly cursed.

Vegeta smirked as he could tell he did more damage than Hidan was willing to admit.

"Now before I kill you two losers, let me know just what thing. Just what are those hideous robes you're wearing?" Vegeta questioned, noticing the red cloaks on the cloaks Hidan and Kakuzu wore.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as Hidan grit his teeth.

"Losers!? Kill us!? Don't be ridiculous you-"Hidan tried yelling before Kakuzu cut him off.

"We're with the Akatsuki. A gang of mercenaries." Kakuzu explained as Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Akatsuki? How stupid of a name." Vegeta scoffed as Hidan's eye twitched while Kakuzu ignored Vegeta's comment.

"And like we said before, we have a mission to round up the head of Son Gohan. With him around, he could prove to be a thorn in the side of the Akatsuki so it would be best to nip that thorn in the bud." Kakuzu added.

"Unless you wanna try and get in our way. Besides we gotta take him out since he's a Super…Saiyajin or whatever." Hidan scratched his head as Vegeta chuckled.

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Hidan raised an eyebrow as Vegeta's chuckle turned into pure laughter.

"You fools. Do you think that brat is the only Super Saiyan in this universe?" Vegeta smirked as both men raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked as the ground started to slowly rumble around.

(Insert Dragon Ball Z Theme: Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme)

As some of the villagers ran, Vegeta's hair slowly shifted from black to yellow as his eyes were slowly changing from black to blue.

Vegeta gave a scream of power before the aura around him changed to yellow.

Kakuzu and Hidan were nearly knocked off their feet from the power emitted from Vegeta's transformation.

As the smoke caused by the power of Vegeta's transformation died down, both men opened their eyes to see the sight of a Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"What the hell? His hair and eyes changed color?" Hidan blinked as he put his scythe down to get a better look as Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"So that's….the Super Saiyan Kekkai Genkai?" Kakuzu pondered as a smile adorned Vegeta's features.

However….the smile wasn't at all warm or friendly like Goku or Gohan's but rather it was the smile a cat would give before closing in on a mouse.

(End Dragon Ball Z Theme: Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme)

"I don't know or care what a 'Kekkai Genkai' is but yes. This is a Super Saiyan." Vegeta smirked as he noticed the awestruck expressions on Hidan and Kakuzu's faces.

The remaining villagers were at a loss for words as they didn't know who to fear more; the immortal Hidan who once terrorized their land before growing rogue or this strange newcomer who had the famed "Super Saiyan" Kekkai Genkai.

"I don't care what you became, you still won't hold a candle to Lord Jashin!" Hidan snarled as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, you and that 'Lord Jashin' can go up that guy's ass for all I care." Vegeta scoffed, pointing at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu glared at Vegeta as Hidan glared daggers at the Super Saiyan.

"You dare insult Lord Jashin! How dare you, you third rate, lower urchin piece of shit!" Hidan spat as Vegeta laughed at Hidan's anger.

"Oh shut the hell up and get over yourself. I'm not hear for some ridiculous religious sermon." Vegeta ignored Hidan as he sized the two up.

"Alright, I'm gonna deal with you first and then your buddy next. After all he seems more powerful than you." Vegeta smirked as Kakuzu returned the smirk.

"Heh glad to see how smart you are, Super Saiyan." Kakuzu grinned under his cloak.

"MORE POWERFUL! I'll show you more powerful, you dickhead!" Hidan got a good grip on his scythe.

"Alright, time to show you how much more powerful I am than that shithead over there!" Hidan gestured to Kakuzu with his scythe.

"I just hope you don't lose your head again." Kakuzu scoffed as that was the last straw for Hidan.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan comically yelled at Kakuzu before turning to Vegeta.

"I'll carve your skull out like a Turkey!" Hidan charged Vegeta who firmly stood his ground.

"Yeah I doubt it." Vegeta shook his head in amusement before charging Ki to his palm before blasting it, point blank at Hidan's chest.

Hidan barely had enough time to react before he was sent flying all the way to an abandoned restaurant.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow as Hidan came back up, chest sizzling with his anger boiling.

"Okay what the hell was that!? My chest is burning like hell!" Hidan yelled with a tick mark on his head as he gestured down to his chest where the chest plate of his Akatsuki robe was gone.

"And I'm gonna assume this was the legendary Ki, we've heard so much about?" Kakuzu pondered.

"Yes but how can you question that?" Vegeta asked.

"In this world we don't use Ki. We use Chakra." Kakuzu explained as it was Vegeta's turn to be confused.

"Chakra? Huh…so that explains why the inhabitants on this planet feel weirder than the people I'm used to." Vegeta stated in a voice of utter realization.

"Wait, this planet?" Kakuzu asked.

"Who gives a shit what he has! I don't care what this guy has I'll still cut his Mon-"Hidan's crass statement was abruptly ended with Vegeta's fist, deep into his torso all the way to the point where the bulge from Vegeta's fist was visible from the other side of Hidan's stomach.

Hidan spat up a mouthful of blood as he started to fall before Vegeta caught his head.

"Whoa, hold on there! It's way too early for you to fall out just yet! I'm not done with your ass not _anytime_ soon." Vegeta snarled before throwing the Yugakure rogue ninja to the big blue sky above.

Before Hidan could even blink, Vegeta was on him like cheese on macaroni as he bombarded the rogue ninja with a well-timed series of blows all around his body ranging from his face to his nose to his jaw to his torso to his abdomen to even his arms and legs.

"Ugh!" Hidan coughed blood before Vegeta smirked as he seemingly let him go before sending him all the way to the ground below with a Ki blast, creating a crater in the ground below.

The villagers and even Kakuzu could believe what they had seen. This strangely-garbed man is _on par_ or even _stronger_ than the _Immortal Hidan_ of all people?

"Damn you…." Hidan muttered as Vegeta powered his aura down.

"No way…who is this guy?"

"Is he some sort of demon?"

"No he's some sort of alien!"

Although Vegeta paid these comments no mind as he turned to the other Akatsuki, disregarding Hidan as he didn't consider him a threat anymore.

"Now then, we move onto you. I hope you can put up a fight better than your friend c-"Vegeta tried saying before Hidan's scythe came charging at him in an attempt to decapitate the Saiyan.

Vegeta narrowly jumped out of the way in time.

However….his cheek was nicked as a result.

"Well, seems like you can put up a fighter. Though I wonder how you're even still alive." Vegeta mused, ignoring the blood trailing down his cheek.

"Hehehe…." Hidan softly chuckled before his laugh turned downright maniacal.

Once the villagers realized the reason why Hidan was laughing, the women in the crowd screamed in terror as the men and children looked down.

"It's over…."

"He's been marked…."

"And here I thought he would win…"

"Game set and match." Kakuzu huffed.

The comments made Vegeta's eyes narrow in agitation and irritation.

"What are you people talking ab-"Vegeta asked before feeling a pain in his knee. Vegeta then looked down to see his right knee bleeding.

"What the hell?" Vegeta glared at Hidan before looking at his knee as Hidan's cackling died down as a maniacal grin adorned his features.

"Perfect! This is exactly what I wanted you dipshit! I've got you right where I want you!" Hidan yelled before he got the blood from Vegeta before skidding it on the ground below him for it to reveal a religious circle as Hidan's appearance changed from him having a pale skin color into what appeared to be a skeleton with pitch black skin.

"Well that's bizarre?" Vegeta said unintimidated which Hidan immediately caught.

"You're still not shaken by the power of Lord Jashin you worthless shit-sack! You see I am immortal!" The newly transformed Hidan chanted.

"Oh no! And once he's done with that guy he'll come to us!" One of the women yelled in fear.

"Will you all shut the hell up for once!? You're giving me a goddamn headache!" Vegeta yelled before turning to the immortal man in front of him.

"So you're immortal huh? Well that explains why you're still alive. But tell me one thing; what's with the blood?" Vegeta asked as Hidan chuckled.

"You see part of my ritual is to get the blood of whoever I fight. Then I can trap them using their own blood. It's the perfect death trap and you letting your guard down sealed my victory in this fight!" Hidan grinned in glee before laughing maniacally.

Much to his chagrin, Vegeta remained calm.

"Don't you see, shit head? I've already won this fight! Now where to strike….your heart….throat….so many vitals!" Hidan smiled. However much to his surprise Vegeta was the one to start laughing.

"You ignorant fool…you should've kept your mouth shut…" Vegeta chuckled.

"What!?" Hidan exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have told me your little secret! So all I have to do is keep you anywhere from that circle is that right?" Vegeta asked.

Before Hidan could say anything, Vegeta's fist was knee deep in the Akatsuki's torso.

Hidan's eyes nearly bulged, adding to his already freaky look before Vegeta shoved his hand into Hidan's stomach, making blood flow on the ground.

The men in the audience stared in horror as the women covered the eyes of their children, not wanting them to see the horrific, violent display.

"What…in…the…." Hidan coughed blood onto the ground as Vegeta grit his teeth.

"I told you I'd pay you back for insulting me. Calling me short is one thing but calling me a _FUCKING MONKEY_!? Signed your own death sentence!" Vegeta roared as he headbutted Hidan as Vegeta brought his head closer to Hidan.

"Oh yeah, Look at you! You were popping all that good shit a second ago and now you got kicked in your chest!" Vegeta mocked as he gave a strong knee kick to Hidan's impaled gut making him spit even more blood as Vegeta ejected his hand from Hidan's abdomen.

"YOU EAT A DICK, 'IMMORTAL'! YOU EAT A DICK!" Vegeta snarled before remembering something.

"Your boyfriend over there said something about your head being cut off. Hope you like your neck without a head on it!" Vegeta roared before chopping Hidan's head clean off.

The women and children who managed to get their eyes free from their mothers' hands screamed at the horrific display as Vegeta threw Hidan's body parts away to the side as he then took the initiative of blasting the blood circle Hidan had made.

"Hmph, some immortal. And to think some years ago I actually wanted that." Vegeta scoffed as the villagers could hardly believe what they saw. Was the immortal that terrorized their village finally dealt with?

Vegeta barely turned his head to see him being restrained with what looked like black threads.

"I can see…you're better than that Son Gohan brat we were sent to deal with." Kakuzu said as Vegeta smirked.

"Well you're smarter than your idiot friend." Vegeta snickered.

"Your heart….will be perfect for me!" Kakuzu said as he threw his cloak off revealing the stitches on his skin as the thread like wiring appeared connected to his hands.

"You see, I collect the hearts of the most powerful. I even made an attempt on the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju himself." Kakuzu explained.

"No way! The god of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju!?" One of the villagers exclaimed.

"If he got a hold of that Super Saiyan guy…." Another villager cringed at the image.

Vegeta however scoffed.

"You talk about this Hashirama guy like I know who he is. I bet that scar faced ex-boyfriend of Bulma's could handle him!" Vegeta laughed.

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

Vegeta yelled to the heavens as the aura emitted from his Super Saiyan powers freed him from Kakuzu's tentacle webs, much to his and the spectators' amusement.

"It can't be!" Kakuzu gasped before Vegeta suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Before Kakuzu could even say anything, he suddenly felt a sharp pain as Vegeta's fist was knee deep in his torso.

"Ugh…what…." Kakuzu barely got to mutter before Vegeta sent Kakuzu flying, as his insides practically exploded with an electrical, purple Ki, flying yards away to where Hidan was as he coughed through the webbing that was in his mouth.

"Damn…you…." Kakuzu huffed as Vegeta levitated over the two rogue ninja.

"Look at you two. The famed 'Akatsuki', huh?" Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Just…who are you?" Kakuzu asked as Vegeta's smirk widened before he released a deadly amount of Ki in his palm as he leveled it at the two.

"Remember the name _Vegeta_ when you're burning in hell!" Vegeta stated before releasing his deadly technique.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled before sending his technique dead at the two whose eyes widened as it made its way towards them.

The result was destroying the area around the two, leaving a decent sized crater in the area where Hidan and Kakuzu once was.

Vegeta then powered down, realizing the fight was over.

"Well that's over." Vegeta said as the villagers came out of hiding as happiness overtook their senses.

Vegeta turned to see the villagers applauding him as they smiled at him.

"You're our hero!" One villager smiled.

"Thank you so much!"Another villager cheered.

"You're our savior!" An elder said.

"You're so cool, Mister Vegeta! Can I have your autograph?" A male child asked as a female child walked to him.

"For you!" A young girl handed Vegeta a flower.

Vegeta meanwhile felt nothing short of awkwardness at all the praise he received.

Not too long ago he would've been the destroyer of backwater villages like this but now he's sunken so low as to be considered a hero of all things?

Not even in his own world was he considered "good" by the other Z-Fighters for his help in the fights against Frieza and Cell for example. Indirectly but still.

With a huff, Vegeta flew off, much to the confusion of the villagers.

* * *

As Vegeta flew off, a faraway distance from Yugakure, Kakuzu stumbled onto his feet before literally stitching himself back together. After walking for a small distance, he met his partner who he started putting back together as he was in his normal state.

There was an awkward silence as Kakuzu finished his work before Hidan got up in an irritated huff.

"Man that fucking hurt! I've never had such pain before that guy!" Hidan growled, wishing he could fly after Vegeta.

"Yeah…if I hadn't used a substitution jutsu at the last moment, we would've been incinerated in that blast…" Kakuzu muttered, pissed off the mission to get Gohan was now an utter failure.

"Something tells me this won't be the last time we see him or people like him." Hidan scoffed.

"Yeah. And you know we're going to have to report to the leader about this." Kakuzu stated as Hidan groaned.

"Terri-fucking-riffic!" Hidan scowled.

* * *

As Vegeta flew to the Leaf Village, a beeping came from his waist, making him roll his eyes.

"Great." Vegeta rolled his eyes before the voice made itself known.

" _Vegeta! What the hell are you doing!? I said don't get into any trouble!"_ The irritated voice of Bulma shouted through the communicator, clapped to Vegeta's waist.

"Woman, if you didn't hear, those assholes said they were after Gohan!" Vegeta snapped back as Bulma paled behind her communicator in realization.

" _Oh…right….Hey! Don't you end the transmis-"_ Bulma tried yelling as she was abruptly cut off with the ending of the transmission on Vegeta's end.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village, Goku was happily telling stories of his youth to the Rookie Leaf Ten and whoever else was in the room.

"Wait, some pig actually saved your world?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"By wishing for….panties?" Tenten blinked.

"Haha yep! Although before that Oolong terrorized a village by kidnapping their girls!" Goku laughed as the women in the room were repulsed.

"This Oolong definitely sounds like a real pig…" Ino shuddered.

"Oh wait! Tell everyone how you met Yamcha and Krillin!" Gohan urged his father as Goku grinned.

"Sure, Gohan! Okay so…" As Goku began his story, the Konohamaru corps were watching from a nearby corner of the hospital.

"No way! That's Gohan's father!" Udon adjusted his glasses as he stared at Goku.

"Yeah! And he's super strong! I heard he took out hoards of ninja and even Kages with no sweat at all!" Moegi added as Konohamaru grinned.

"Okay that settles it! I'm gonna train under him!" Konohamaru proclaimed as his friends looked at him.

"Seriously!?" Udon and Moegi simultaneously asked.

"Yeah! Just imagine it! If we train under him, we'll be stronger than Grandpa Hokage!" Konohamaru gleamed as Udon and Moegi immediately caught on.

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Udon agreed.

"Let's do it!" Moegi cheered as Konohamaru smiled a sneaky grin.

" _Besides, I'll be able to get Old Man Hokage out of his seat with Gohan's dad training!"_ Konohamaru mischievously grinned.

"So dad, if you're here then…" Gohan began as Goku grinned.

"Yep! I got here with a spaceship like I said in my story." Goku said.

"And so it's time for us to go. That is what we're here for after all." Piccolo stated as he crossed his arms as everyone's eyes in the room, save for Goku, widened in dread as the realization of Piccolo's words immediately sunk in.

" _No!"_ Hinata and Karin thought with vigor.

Kin looked horrified at the thought of Gohan leaving. After he saved her life when he had no obligation to do so? Although Dosu and Zaku didn't think much of Gohan's potential departure.

"Good riddance."Zaku scoffed as Dosu was silent. Though to say he was completely indifferent wasn't correct.

Teams 8, 10 and Guy were stunned as grief started resonating in their minds. For Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino this was a friend they had known since the Academy and they were going to lose him now? To think their friend would be going so soon? Especially after Team Guy were starting to get used to him?

Though no team were more saddened at the thought of Gohan leaving than Team Seven.

Seeing the angst in his students, Kakahsi decided to speak up.

"…Well….we knew this day would come eventually…" Kakashi tried reasoning with his team although internally he was saddened. Gohan, along with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, had helped in putting his own tragic past behind him.

"Yeah….but…." Sakura's voice nearly cracked as it was because of Gohan she had grown to be as strong as what she was.

"…..It is…what it is…." Sasuke crossed his arms as he couldn't remember feeling how he was feeling now….Because of Gohan, he was seeing a life far different than the one Itachi put him towards.

Although no one was more saddened than Naruto.

"No…no….it can't be….." The seemingly endless flame in Naruto's voice was nearly extinguished. Before Gohan….no one had bothered to be his friend. But Gohan had accepted him more than anyone else and was the first person to see him for something other than the Knuckleheaded Ninja he had a reputation for.

Actually, no one was more saddened than Gohan who was nothing short of conflicted.

While he loved the friends and all the people he had met over his time in the Shinobi World, he had a home different from this world and had a lot of people who were no doubt worried over his safety and so he owed it to them to let them know he was doing okay.

Although he couldn't just leave his friends behind.

Before Gohan could open his mouth, a familiar Ki signature made itself known to Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.

"Hey! It's Vegeta!" Goku grinned as everyone turned to see Vegeta make his way into the room where Gohan and the other ninja were.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Gohan smiled, despite the emotional pain he was in. However before he even knew anything, he coughed out a slew of air as he looked to see Vegeta's fist in his gut.

Vegeta soon followed with a harsh back-handle to his jaw, sending him flying into a nearby hospital bed.

"That's for keeping me from continuing my training and sending me all the way to this different world, you punk." Vegeta spat.

"Gohan!" Karin and Hinata made their way to help the Half-Saiyan while Teams 8, 10 and Guy stared at Vegeta in shock.

"Hey asshole! What's the big idea!?" Naruto roared, outraged that this brute would dare attack his best friend.

Vegeta however paid Naruto no mind, much to his and Team Seven's chagrin.

"Hey, don't ignore him!" Sakura yelled as she was ignored too while Karin helped Gohan up to his feet.

"Thanks girls." Gohan thanked as Karin blushed at Gohan's thanks.

"Hehe sorry Vegeta." Gohan chuckled as Vegeta scoffed at Goku.

"You really are like that clown father of yours, brat." Vegeta crossed his arms as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto glared at Goku.

"How can you let him treat Gohan like that!? He's your son, believe it!" Naruto yelled at Goku.

"Haha it's a Saiyan thing. Or to be more specific, a Vegeta thing and there's no talking him out of it..." Goku nervously chuckled as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned.

"Who is he?" Asuma raised an eyebrow, taken aback by Vegeta's hostility towards Gohan.

"Another of those Saiyans?" Ibiki questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"That guy might even be stronger than Gohan!" Lee blinked, surprised with how quickly he took care of Gohan.

"No kidding…." Ino muttered.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scowled at Vegeta.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto rolled his eyes in irritation as Sasuke could feel a migraine coming. Of all the people he expected to deal with this morning, _Vegeta_ was the farthest thing on the list.

"Oh great, the Prince of dicks is here!" Sakura groaned as Vegeta fixed his glare onto her.

"What was that, _pinky_?" Vegeta snapped as Sakura cringed, mentally berating herself for being loud, something she would often berate Naruto for.

"N-nothing…" Sakura gulped, knowing Vegeta was several leagues stronger than her.

Piccolo noticed the looks of disdain present on Team Seven's faces and raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Wow…I didn't think anybody would dislike Vegeta so much other than Tien." Piccolo noted as Gohan tensed.

"Oh uh, I just told stories of you guys and they know how much of a tyrant Vegeta used to be, hehe…" Gohan nervously laughed as Piccolo stared at Gohan quizzically before deciding to let it go.

Something happened, Piccolo was certain. Then again how could Gohan explain his soul was nearly taken from a freaky dragon that fed on people's despair?

Before Vegeta could say anything more, several females' squealing were heard. Everyone turned to see nearly the entire female populace of the Leaf Village staring at Vegeta with love-struck expressions with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you are like…so hot!" A woman with swirls in her eyes swooned.

"Shiho…" Kakashi face-palmed.

"Where are you from?" Yurika from the Leaf's Cryptology unit asked Vegeta.

"I must say you are quite the looker…" Mebuki blushed as Kizashi held her back.

"Uh Mebuki honey….I'm still here! For twenty years! Remember!" Kizashi yelled.

"Mom…." Sakura looked down in embarrassment with a blush.

"I gotta say…if I wasn't already married…." Yoshino Nara held her cheeks with a blush.

"What a drag…." Shikamaru muttered with the most embarrassment anybody would ever see from him. Although Shikaku was calm outwardly, he was starting to hate this Vegeta for _indirectly_ taking his wife…..

"I agree Yoshino…." Ino's mom smiled.

"Hey!" Inoichi yelled.

And several other women were blushing like happy fangirls in love with Vegeta.

"Wow, Vegeta's like Sasuke when I think about it!" Naruto chortled as Sasuke whacked Naruto's skull as he gave him a death glare.

"I'm _nothing_ like him, dumbass!" Sasuke spat. Although he was internally laughing at all the fangirl attention Vegeta was getting.

"So what's your number? Where do you live?" Ayame thought with heart eyes.

As soon as those words left Ayame's lips, a depressive aura filled the whole room itself.

"Whoa! What's with all this depressive Ki!?" Goku blinked as everyone turned to see Gohan crying in a depressive slump.

"Damn it….Vegeta's taking Ayame!?" Gohan sobbed as Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Dosu, Zaku and Piccolo deadpanned at Gohan.

"Really?" They all thought as Vegeta scoffed at the female attention.

None of these vixens would ever compare to Bulma.

However Vegeta turned to see a woman with spiky hair and red paint on her face took Vegeta's arms, making everyone and even Vegeta himself raise eyebrows.

"Hey there…my husband left some while ago….so I was thinking…..how's about giving an Inuzuka gal some love?" Tsume lovingly winked at Vegeta.

"Oh mom…." Kiba and Hana sighed as Vegeta stared blankly at Tsume for five seconds until….

"Hell no. You smell like dog shit." Vegeta coolly rejected before getting out of her grip as she fell to the ground in both an offensive and depressive slump.

"Damn…." Jiraiya shook his head at the harshness.

"I've heard of harsh rejections but…" Kakashi shuddered remembering all the times he rejected Rin.

"Mom!" Kiba and Hana yelled as Naruto, Lee and Choji fell over from laughing so hard as everyone else cringed at the harsh rejection.

"That wasn't very nice Vegeta…" Goku whispered.

"Do I look like I'm nice?" Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"So what took you?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh I was taking care of some weaklings wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. They called themselves Akatsuki or something." Vegeta shrugged as Hiruzen's, Jiraiya's, Kakashi's and every Jonin's eyes widened in alarm.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi turned to Hiruzen.

"So…they've finally made their move, huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes…it looks so…" Hiruzen breathed on his pipe.

" _Should Naruto be moved from here? No…if Vegeta was able to handle them with no problem with how it sounds like, then staying here with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta would be the safe option."_ Kakashi thought.

"Anyways, are we going now?" Vegeta asked, much to nearly everyone's dread.

Eyes widening as he realized the potential lost opportunity, Sasuke decided to stand before Vegeta.

"Wait!" Sasuke said as Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo turned to the sight of Sasuke staring at them, although they noticed his gaze was at Vegeta.

"What's it to you, brat?" Vegeta asked as Sasuke exhaled.

"Please train me." Sasuke stated much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"What!?" Naruto, Sakura, Gohan and Ino asked.

"There's…someone I need to defeat and I want to make sure I'm strong enough to do so, so please train me." Sasuke humbled himself as he looked at Vegeta.

Hiruzen and Sasuke stared at Sasuke silently.

"To defeat Itachi…." Hiruzen said silent.

" _He's certainly humbled himself….The old Sasuke never would've done this…."_ Kakashi thought before turning to Vegeta wondering what he would do.

Vegeta looked at Sasuke as he sized him up. He was short for his age with spiky black hair, a high collared blue shirt with white arm warmers and white shorts with matching blue sandals.

"Hmph, give me a break." Vegeta coolly rejected.

"W-what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't train brats. Especially snot-nosed brats who I could beat when I was four!" Vegeta scoffed.

"Vegeta, that's kind of harsh, don't you think?" Gohan asked.

"Shut up, boy." Vegeta chided.

"Yeah! Get that stick out of your ass! Sasuke's one of the strongest ninja here!" Ino spat at Vegeta before a death glare from said Saiyan shut her up.

"So get lost, squirt." Vegeta huffed as Sasuke's lips and eyes narrowed before he activated his Sharingan.

Two Tomoe activated, Sasuke smirked at Vegeta.

"I can always prove myself to you, right?" Sasuke smirked as Vegeta chuckled.

"You fool…you think some eye bullshit will compare with someone like _me_!?" Vegeta demanded before powering up as a bright, golden glow appeared around Vegeta.

"Ugh, what's happening!" Shikaku muttered as he covered his eyes along with everyone else watching.

"Something tells me it's that Super Saiyan thing!" Inoichi answered as his suspicions were confirmed as the light fanfare from Vegeta died down.

In place of the glow, was a Super Saiyan with lightning around him.

All the spectators around stared at Vegeta in wordless shock save for Goku and Piccolo.

"No way...he can go Super Saiyan 2!?" Gohan blinked.

"Wait there's a _second_ stage to Super Saiyan?" Neji asked Gohan.

"Well ain't that a bitch?" Kiba muttered.

"Going Super Saiyan 2 on him!? Seriously!?" Goku asked as Vegeta paid him no mind.

Sasuke stared at Vegeta in horror as he could nearly _taste_ the power emitting from Vegeta. He was using 100 % of his power and yet Vegeta….

"Looking squeamish? You look like you've seen a ghost. Tell you what. If you can lay one hand on my face, I'll gladly train you." Vegeta smirked as he gestured to his face with his thumb.

Before Sasuke could say anything Vegeta cut him off, "But don't think it'll be easy…" Vegeta calmly stated.

Sasuke Uchiha could barely register anything as he was sent flying out of the Leaf Village Hospital….

* * *

Talk about a chapter, huh!?

Now as a quick rundown of the chapter; Vegeta OWNED Hidan and Kakuzu, the Leaf is now aware of the Akatsuki and in turn the Akatsuki will be aware of more Saiyans in the Ninja World and Sasuke has to prove himself against Vegeta!

Can he do it?

Only by reading the next chapter will you know! XD

Also in the next chapter, I'll answer how Goku got his Super Saiyan 2 power!

And speaking of the next chapter, Chapter 33 will be out Thursday September 5th so look forward to it then! ^_^

Remember to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I'll catch you guys later! Thanks guys! ^_^


	33. Proving One's Self

Okay before I start the chapter I need to address something. Things like this I typically ignore but when these people go to my _tumblr_ to moan and groan at me for _days_ along with bothering me in my FF NET DMs, I feel I should say something after being patient for so long.

For all these people who are so mad that Hidan grazed Vegeta's cheek and are _still mad_ that Gaara (with one of Shukaku's claws) grazed Gohan's cheek and are mad that I had Goku transform against Orochimaru along with Gohan against Gaara and I had everyone use their own techniques against the characters (since last time I checked, this is a crossover, after all) all I have to say is this:

WHAT IS ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS?

Okay so even if the DBZ characters win with no difficulty, you guys are miffed if Naruto characters' fingers even touch the DBZ characters. Let's imagine the only "acceptable" story these DBZ stans seem to accept:

A story where the DBZ characters don't transform, nobody fires any Ki blasts or any techniques and nobody takes a punch. Gohan or whoever just one shots the opposing character into oblivion and that's it? If said DBZ characters use their techniques, transform or don't kill any characters from any other anime that's not DBZ into oblivion that's considered nerfing?

Look, if you think having a character from another franchise merely punch a DBZ character is nerfing, you need to look up the definition of the word "nerfing" since you clearly don't know the meaning of that word, sorry.

And sorry but not sorry to say but the fic you DBZ fanatics seem to want is monotonous, uninteresting, predictable and to be blunt, lame and untertaining. Even the most OP Naruto fics end up incomplete since the writers run out of the "meat" for the story. So thanks for the offer but no thanks.

I have a suggestion that'll benefit us all; instead of moaning and groaning at me for doing what I want to do with **my own story** , how about you shallow, ignorant, tactless fanboys get off your lazy carcasses and write your boring One Punch Man parody like fic of Gohan-not transforming or using techniques and just one-shotting everyone?

Oh wait, I forget, that requires too much hard work for you guys, sorry.

Like I've said ever since the Gohan-Gaara fight, either accept this is how things will go with my story or kindly _leave_. I _don't need_ or _want_ you here.

For those who have been kind and supportive, thank you and just know I ALWAYS appreciate your love and support. ^_^

NOW….with all that off my chest, let the chapter begin already! ^_^

* * *

In a remote location unknown to the rest of the Shinobi World, ten figures in the form of Astral Projections stood atop of ten figures on top of a gigantic figure. This group was known as the Akatsuki, a group that hunted Tailed Beasts, or large concentrations of chakra that were essentially chakra monsters.

For example, Tailed Beasts include the One Tail within Gaara, the Eight Tails within Killer Bee and of course, the Nine Tailed Fox in the Leaf's Naruto Uzumaki.

The group were once again assembled by Kakuzu and Hidan, the group assigned with the task of assassinating Son Gohan before he grew to become an even bigger threat to the group of rogue mercenaries.

The Akatsuki leader stood in the middle of all the projections as he opened his bizarre looking eye jutsu to the group before turning his eyes onto the immortal duo.

"Well? Hidan? Kakuzu? What is the status of your mission?" The Akatsuki leader questioned as he was also hoping they managed to take his body since the leader had very…..bizarre purposes in mind of what to do with the dead body of Son Gohan.

"It was a goddamn failure!" Hidan spat out, _very much_ pissed with his defeat at the hands of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

The leader was obviously displeased at hearing this news but he was a reasonable man who would hear the exact reasons on why a mission either succeeded or failed.

"I see. And what was the cause of your failure?" The Akatsuki leader asked as Kakuzu huffed.

"Itachi didn't tell us there was more than one of those Saiyans!" Kakuzu stated as everyone, even Itachi, raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Wait, there's more of those sons of bitches!?" Deidara more exclaimed than asked as everyone seemed to share his feelings of irritation.

"Seriously?" Sasori asked.

"Itachi?" The leader turned his gaze toward the former Uchiha of the Leaf.

"I had no idea there were more Saiyans around. I was under the impression Son Gohan was the only Saiyan in the Elemental Nations." Itachi honestly admitted as the leader of Akatsuki tried searching for any kind of deceit in Itachi's eyes but found none.

"So I'm going to assume someone else other than Son Gohan defeated you then?" The leader questioned.

"Yeah…he called himself Vegeta." Kakuzu admitted.

"And what does this 'Vegeta' look like?" The leader asked.

"He's very short, around 5'2 or 5'3 and he wears hideous white armor with a tight as fuck blue bodysuit on him." Hidan shrugged as every member made a mental note on his appearance that Hidan described.

"Okay and given that he was fighting against us in order to get to Gohan, it's safe to assume he's affiliated with him and the Leaf." A woman with a flower in her head said.

"So he's a Leaf-affiliated Saiyan?" Kisame asked.

"It would appear so. And if he could defeat both Hidan and Kakuzu with ease then…." Itachi said as the Leader of the Akatsuki made a decision.

"Given his strength, if you see anyone who fits this 'Vegeta's' description, avoid at all cost. It wouldn't be wise to be killed before we get all of the Tailed Beasts." The Akatsuki Leader ordered as everyone nodded, understanding the directions of their leader.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha could barely register what happened before a sharp pain filled his left cheek bone.

"Man that stings…" Sasuke muttered as he winced at the pain at filling his new injury.

"One punch…one punch did that to me!?" Sasuke picked himself as he noticed he was right in the square of the village as all the nearby villagers looked at the Uchiha in astonishment.

"Sasuke!?"

"What the hell happened to him!?"

"Did he just fall from the sky!?"

Though Sasuke paid all the startled bystanders around him no mind while he couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration. It seemed despite the months of training with Gohan as well as Team Seven, he still had a lot to work on.

After all, with one punch, Sasuke had felt like he was hit with a car on impact and he was left barely conscious with his head in a daze. Thankfully, his training with Gohan had made him a lot more durable.

As Sasuke shook himself out of his stupor, a memory from the past came trailing to him….

 _A seven year old Sasuke watched as his father performed the hand signs for the signature Uchiha Clan Move, the Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu before unleashing the jutsu in display for his son to see. The Jutsu was a massive ball of fire that would have very lethal consequences for the victim it would touch._

" _W-whoa!" Sasuke thought as he could literally feel the power of the flames. To think his clan was so powerful!_

" _This is the key jutsu of our clan. Now I've already shown you all the hand signs. The next step is to build up your chakra and focus it to a point in your chest, then force it up through your throat and out the mouth. Now you try it." Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, instructed his youngest son._

" _Right!" Sasuke exclaimed in excitement, ready to make his father proud of him as he thought, 'Father's actually teaching me the jutsu himself. He's finally giving a chance to show that I matter too. I can't disappoint him! I can do it" Sasuke formed the necessary hand signs._

" _Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, ready to show off his strength._

 _However….only a small ball erupted from Sasuke's throat._

 _Fugaku didn't even bother to hide his disappointment as he sighed._

" _Why did I think you'd be like Itachi? It's too soon. You're not ready yet." Fugaku muttered, more to himself than to Sasuke before leaving, leaving the seven year old feeling very disheartened…._

 _Would Sasuke ever be able to get out of the shadow of his older brother?_

Sasuke shook his head before activating his Sharingan again.

No! He wasn't that same brat. He was different….stronger….

Sasuke didn't have time to reflect on these memories as Vegeta literally came from a window in the hospital as he loomed over the last Uchiha with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, well. Is this the famous Uchiha Clan I've heard so much about? I'm disappointed!" Vegeta jeered before laughing as Sasuke grit his teeth in rage.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he formed several hand signs.

"Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a huge ball of fire erupted from his throat as he spat it right in the direction of Vegeta.

"Such child play!" Vegeta laughed as he easily swatted away Sasuke's fireball.

However this proved to only be a distraction as Vegeta turned his head to hear the sound of a thousand chirping birds to the side of him.

"That was only a distraction for the real thing-CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as he attempted to slam his most powerful jutsu, yet, into Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"You're too slow boy!" Vegeta grabbed his wirst before slamming Sasuke head first into the ground with his Chidori still activated.

With Ki added to his jutsu, the Chidori was able to create a small crater. In addition, had Sasuke not moved his hand at the last second, his wrist would've been torn to slivers at the sudden impact.

Meanwhile, the fighters at the hospital could only watch the (one-sided) battle in horror.

"Sasuke!" Gohan tried flying to Sasuke's aid along with Naruto, Sakura and Ino who was going to run as she couldn't fly before they were held back by Goku.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled as Goku shook his head.

"Don't worry guys. Vegeta's only testing that Sasuke kid. He's not gonna kill him." Goku tried reasoning with the kids.

Gohan then remembered Vegeta's apology to Trunks during the fight against Cell and so he figured maybe there was sense in Goku's words.

"Well, I guess you're right, dad. If he wanted to kill Sasuke, he would've done so." Gohan said as Naruto and Ino looked at Gohan like he was crazy.

"He's going way too far with him regardless!" Naruto argued.

"Yeah screw this! I'm gonna save Sasuke myself!" Ino yelled as she was about to charge in before Piccolo grabbed her shoulder.

"If you even try to interfere between those you, you will die." Piccolo sternly told the beach blonde who tried arguing against Piccolo but his voice did let the blonde know if she tried intervening she would die before she reached her thirteenth birthday.

(Insert Naruto OST: Heavy Violence)

Before Sasuke could even get up, Vegeta miraculously appeared right in front of him.

"Let me show you how a real warrior fights!" Vegeta roared before Vegeta shoved his fist deep into Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke spat up a mouthful of saliva and blood and left winded from Vegeta's hit before he sent him flying near the outskirts of the village.

"Whoa! This lesson isn't done yet, brat!" Vegeta instantly caught Sasuke before he startled pummeling his face with several blows all around his face.

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked at his handy work.

Sasuke's face was covered in bruises with his nose busted and bloody.

"Damn…it…." Sasuke managed to get out as he tried a spinning heel kick against Vegeta's torso which the Saiyan Prince.

"Weak." Vegeta snickered as Sasuke tried striking Vegeta's face as Vegeta used his other hand to catch Sasuke's fist.

"Weak! And this is the famed Uchiha Clan I heard people talking about in this world!? Disgraceful!" Vegeta yelled before shoving Sasuke's face dead in the ground along with the rest of his body.

"This is the difference between you and me!" Vegeta yelled as he literally drilled Sasuke along the ground of the Hidden Leaf village taking him all the way to the edge of a forest outside of the village gates.

Sasuke spat blood as Vegeta got off him as he glared at Vegeta who smirked at him.

"Got something to say?" Vegeta nearly laughed as he took note of Sasuke's disshelved appearance. His shirt was nearly in tatters as his face was practically covered in dirt and scratches.

However before Vegeta could do anymore…..

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BASTARD! RASENGAN!" The voice of a very irate Naruto Uzumaki yelled before slamming the Jutsu of the Fourth Hokage into the back of Vegeta which actually managed to push Vegeta back and damage the back of Vegeta's armor, thanks to Ki being added to it.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta growled as he turned to see Naruto clad in nine tails chakra.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Vegeta fought off the urge to laugh at this blonde brat. Though his outfit strangely reminded the Saiyan of Kakarot.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village! And I've had it with you hurting my friends! I'll take you on!" Naruto challenged.

"You? Challenge me?" Vegeta barely laughed before Naruto was able to land a hit on Vegeta's jaw, thanks to his arrogance making him let his guard down.

"Oh? You wanna go, boy? LET'S GO!" Vegeta challenged as Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Damn right I do!" Naruto yelled before he vanished.

"Naruto, no!" Sasuke tried yelling at his friend but to no avail as Naruto made a hand sign.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI 2K BARRAGE!" Naruto roared as two thousand clones tried advancing on Vegeta in the same way Naruto defeated Zaku during the Preliminaries of the Chunin Exams.

"Hehe, you think these copies are enough to defeat me!?" Vegeta snarled as he powered up, his mere aura being enough to destroy and incinerate all of the clones.

In the midst of destroying all the clones, Vegeta held the real Naruto by his collar as Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Aww did I make you mad, kid?" Vegeta smirked as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're god damn right!" Naruto spat before he spat out a mouthful of spittle as Vegeta dug his knee into Naruto's gut.

"You're not some normal brat….I can sense it…you have some sort of beast in you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you!?" Naruto spat as before he bit Vegeta's head, making his eyes nearly bulge comically.

"You brat! Get off me! Get off!" Vegeta tried getting Naruto off to no avail before he was finally able to shake Naruto off. However, much to Vegeta's chagrin, Naruto was able to bite through Vegeta's glove, leaving a mark.

"Hehe how do you like that!?" Naruto grinned as Vegeta gave the ninja a dark glare.

"And _that_ was the last straw. I think it's time you learned your place, child." Vegeta smirked before he head butted Naruto once, twice and finally three times with the third one knocking Naruto's headband off before head-butting him for a fourth time, knocking Naruto out.

"Bye brat." Vegeta released Naruto before blasting him to the forest floor with a Ki blast.

Naruto was out cold as he was left sizzing from Vegeta's blast.

"Hmph fool." Vegeta spat before turning his gaze over back to Sasuke.

(End Naruto OST: Heavy Violence)

"Now where were we?" Vegeta was about to resume his school of pain before…

"HEY!"

Vegeta turned his head to see himself surrounded by a ton of Leaf Ninja, both Chunin and Jonin.

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta sized all the Shinobi up before laughing.

"Is this the best this backwater village has to offer? I could take you pussies on when I was four if that was the case!" Vegeta laughed, further igniting the rage of all the Leaf ninja.

"You dare underestimate us!?" Raido snarled as Vegeta scoffed.

"It's not underestimating when I'm stating facts. You all are mere daffodils to me." Vegeta scoffed.

The Leaf Ninja were about to try to stop this man from abusing Sasuke Uchiha any further. After what he did to Naruto Uzumaki, they were livid as can be. Hell they had seen how Goku had mopped the floor with the Legendary Snake Sannin Orochimaru and they knew if they were to attempt to reason with Vegeta, he wouldn't be as graceful as Goku or Gohan were and they had no doubt they'd end up in a check-in station with a humongous ogre overseeing their next world selves.

Vegeta then flew to where he was in the air around the center of the village before a deadly amount of Ki started glowing in his palm.

"Now I want to make things clear with you weak ninja. If _anyone else_ even _dares_ to try to get in between my fight with me and that Uchiha brat, I will blow this village off the map, am I clear?" Vegeta threated.

"How dare you threaten us you son of a bit-"Kotetsu was about to yell before Izumo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Well?" Vegeta smirked, seeing the ninja lower their weapons, knowing they were outmatched.

Before anyone knew anything, Sasuke had kicked the distracted Vegeta straight in the chin after flying up to him.

Much to the shock of everyone present, before anyone could say anything Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Vegeta before bringing him down to the ground.

"Falcon Drop!" Sasuke yelled before jumping back to safety, knowing Vegeta wouldn't be happy with being blind-sided.

"Oh man….he's gonna be pissed…" Goku cringed as he, Gohan, Piccolo, Sakura and Kakashi flew over with the other ninja traveling on foot.

"Heh, leave it to you to do that when Vegeta lowered his guard, Sasuke." Gohan snorted as Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, one of the first things I learned in the Academy was to never let your guard down against an enemy." Sasuke noted as Vegeta immediately got up.

His eyes were darkened as he was no doubt angry with being blind-sided.

"You damn brat. That was a cheap shot." Vegeta growled as Sasuke smirked.

"Oh get over it. After all, there's only victory and defeat in battle, right?" Sasuke snorted as Vegeta tried his best to continue his angry stink eye at the last Uchiha before he snorted himself before he guffawed, much to the shock of everyone present.

"Uh…what the hell….is happening?" Aoba muttered.

"Beats me…." Izumo answered.

"Spoken like a true warrior, I like it." Vegeta smirked as he powered down from his Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"So it's a deal then? You'll train me?" Sasuke asked as Vegeta gave an amused smirk.

"You did manage to lay a hand on my face. Very well then, I'll train you, boy." Vegeta smirked as the two turned to the sound of footsteps approaching them.

"That may be nice but what about the damage you two caused to my village!?" Hiruzen glared at the two as Vegeta rolled his eyes at the man.

"Big deal. It's not my village." Vegeta crossed his arms as Sasuke spared the old man an apologetic glance.

"Well…we can just let Tenzo fix the village. After all, he's gonna fix the Chunin Exams stadium after all the damage Goku did to it." Kakashi said to the fire leader as Goku laughed while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hehe…sorry about that!" Goku laughed.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she flew to his side.

"Naruto!" Gohan also flew to his brother's side after seeing his burnt, unconscious condition.

"You okay!?" Sakura tried shaking Naruto only to get no response.

"Pathetic. And he wants to be the leader of this backwater village?" Vegeta scoffed much to the Leaf Ninja's anger.

"Listen here you short garden kno-"Was all Asuma was able to get out before he was backhanded into a nearby tree.

"Captain Asuma!" Izumo and Kotetsu yelled as Vegeta snorted at their fear.

"Hey! You two faggots tend to your ninja friend." Vegeta pointed at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Faggots!?" Both men growled before going to their unconscious comrade in arms.

"So rough…and yet…." Kurenai blushed as Vegeta passed before going to Gohan.

"Give that brat over there a Senzu Bean." Vegeta ordered.

"Huh? Oh right." Gohan obeyed before throwing Sasuke a Senzu Bean which he ate, restoring him to an even better state he was in before.

"Hey! What about Naruto!?" Sakura pointed as Gohan made his way to Naruto.

"I didn't forget. Hey Naruto, take one!" Gohan practically shoved the magical bean in Naruto's mouth who coughed upon waking up before looking at Vegeta with a harsh glare.

"You asshole!" Naruto pointed as he glared at Vegeta with angry blank eyes.

"Why are you so damn loud? Maybe I should knock you out again." Vegeta made a threatening step towards Naruto.

"Wanna bet!?" Naruto smirked arrogantly, eager to redeem himself.

At least before Jiraiya got in between the two.

"That's enough! Don't you two know better!?" Jiriaya yelled as Vegeta huffed.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd take your _goddamn_ hand off me!" Vegeta ordered as Jiraiya reluctantly did so, knowing who was the stronger between the two.

Naruto then glared at Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be all buddy buddy with this asshole, Sasuke!" Naruto spat.

Before Sasuke could say anything a loud growl was heard. However before anyone could ponder where the source was, an irritated grunt was heard from Vegeta.

"I'm hungry. Hey fatass, show me where I can eat." Vegeta pointed at Choji who turned red with anger.

"Fatass!?" Choji tried charging at Vegeta as Shikamaru held him back, Vegeta stood his ground, _daring_ for Choji to try to attack him.

"Idiot, calm down. He'll take your headband and shove it up your ass!" Shikamaru scolded his friend who huffed.

"Fine. I'll show you where Yakiniku Barbecue is…" Choji muttered as Vegeta smirked.

"Looks like all that fat is good for something." Vegeta crossed his arms as he left while Gohan had to hold Choji back this time.

"Just one hit!" Choji yelled, trying to pry Gohan off him.

"He's just trying to provoke you!" Gohan reminded the portly ninja as he shook his head while thinking, _"Man Vegeta has changed and yet he hasn't…."_

"That wasn't very nice, Vegeta." Piccolo chided Vegeta who scoffed.

"Do I look nice?" Vegeta rolled his eyes before turning to Lee.

"You're supposed be ninja? What kind of ninja wears some green spandex suit and has an ugly bowlcut? Dumbass." Vegeta scoffed at Guy and Lee.

Guy was displeased as Lee was ready to go at it.

"Shut your mouth! This design is handpicked straight from Guy-Sensei who got it from his father, Might Duy! How about you shove your opinions up your ass, you douchebag! At least we don't look like a ballerina like you do!" Lee spat.

Lee soon found himself flying all the way to Ichiraku's ramen shop for his commnent.

"Lee!" Guy and Neji yelled before going to his aid, but not without shooting the Saiyan Prince a fierce glare.

"Bully." Tenten muttered.

"Oh boy…" Gohan could feel a migraine coming at everything Vegeta caused.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Sai had watched the whole thing from atop a nearby tree.

"Lord Danzo will very much love to get all this new information." Sai said before vanishing in ink.

* * *

At Yakiniku BBQ, everyone was helping themselves.

Or rather…..Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were as everyone watched the three pig out in disgust. Even Jounin and even the Third Hokage decided to tag along to eat after the day the Leaf Village had endured.

"Pigs." Kurenai muttered.

"So who's paying for all this?" Goku asked as Gohan nervously laughed.

"With all the extra missions I've done lately, I can cover all of us." Gohan laughed as Goku pat his son's head.

"Thanks, son!" Goku heartily chortled before helping himself to more meat.

"Man…and I thought I could eat…." Choji muttered.

"Okay I've lost my appetite." Ino said.

"Same here." Sakura added.

"So where's Sasuke at anyways?" Goku asked, munching on meat.

"He said something about getting in some Evening training." Naruto shrugged.

Then again with the Senzu Bean being able to keep one full for ten days, it was only natural Sasuke would opt out of eating.

Piccolo also decided to opt out of eating due to not needing to eat thanks to being Namekian.

Naruto then decided to propose an idea to Goku and Piccolo, although he was iffy on whether the Third would agree or not.

"So…Gohan…you're really going back tomorrow?" Naruto began as Gohan looked down from eating.

"….Y-yeah…" Gohan answered as the other members of the Leaf Twelve looked down.

"We knew this would happen eventually…" Kakashi disnally said as Goku couldn't help but smile. To think so many people would end up becoming fond of his son….

"I don't wanna say good bye yet so that's why…I wanna go to your world!" Naruto grinned as everyone nearly choked on their meat.

"What!?" Everyone yelled. No more than Hiruzen and Gohan.

"Please! I mean part of being a ninja is exploring and this world sounds so exciting and I'm going!" Naruto grinned as the other Rookies looked around, having the same thought in mind.

"I absolutely forbid it! Going to other villages is one thing but another planet it just-"Hiruzen tried arguing as Naruto shook his head.

"Oh come on! It's not forever, old man, just for a little while! Besides, I'm gonna do it whether you say yes or not." Naruto shrugged as Hiruzen groaned, feeling a migraine coming along.

"And who else wishes to go on this little expedition." Hiruzen massaged his temples in frustration.

"I'd love to go and I'm sure Sasuke would too. He may act annoyed with Gohan but I can tell Gohan is the closest thing he has to a best friend." Sakura smiled.

"Same here! I wanna see what kind of shops Gohan's world has!" Ino beamed.

"I wanna see the foods too!" Choji drooled as Vegeta scoffed, stopping himself from saying something.

"I pretty go wherever Choji and Ino go so count me in." Shikamaru sighed.

Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza all sighed, knowing their children would want to go.

"Gohan's world sounds pretty kickass so count me in, too!" Kiba grinned.

"Of course." Hana rolled her eyes.

"Indeed, I would like to see Gohan's world for myself." Shino added.

"Yes Gohan's world sounds interesting." Hinata smiled.

"Can I-"Hanabi tried asking.

"No." Hiashi answered, knowing he couldn't have two daughters gone to another world.

"I would love to go to Gohan's world and train with whoever made him so strong!" Rock Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

"Settle down boy…." Tenten pet Lee's shoulders.

"I would like to go and see this world and even get some training in the mean time." Neji answered.

"Yeah that sounds good. Same here!" Tenten winked as Goku and Piccolo blinked, not expecting to have a field trip of people coming back home with them while Hiruzen massaged the headache he had.

"Alright then! Dad, please?" Gohan practically begged his dad.

"Well sure! I'm sure Roshi will be happy to have so many students!" Goku shrugged with a smile.

"Roshi?" Guy asked.

"He's someone who tried me when I was a boy." Goku explained.

"If that's the case count me i-"Asuma tried saying before Hiruzen cut him off.

"No. It's bad enough so many Genin want to leave. I can't have all my Jonin leave too." Hiruzen sharply answered.

"Well at least let me go. This is kind of like a field trip so I'd request to go, Lord Hokage. After all, I could learn something beneficial for the Leaf." Kakashi smiled as Hiruzen sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Kakashi. But you all better come back in one piece." Hiruzen sighed as Naruto jumped from his seat.

"YES! YES! YES!" Naruto childishly jumped as Sakura and Gohan laughed at Naruto's energy.

"If I may, may I come too?" Karin timidly asked with a poke of her fingers as Gohan smiled.

"Of course you can! The more the merrier I guess!" Gohan joked.

"If that's the case can I come too?" Kin asked Goku and Gohan.

"Huh? You three? Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at Team Dosu.

"Were we talking to you?" Dosu asked before looking at Goku.

"So…can we?" Zaku asked as Goku shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Goku smiled as people like Sasuke looked unsure.

"Goku, are you sure about this? They were once allied with Orochimaru." Sasuke explained much to the surprise of a good number of people around present.

"Wait Orochimaru? Are you serious?" Neji asked, he and the other rookies loking a tT Team Dosu with accusing eyes.

"Dead serious. They didn't even say 'Thanks' for us saving them!" Sakura glared at the Sound Nin.

"Big deal, i bet i could take this Orochimaru or whatever." Vegeta scoffed.

"Well i don't think they're that bad. After all, they were being used by him." Gohan shrugged.

"And if they get out of line, i can set them straight." Goku nonchalantly pointed out, making Team Dosu cringe as they remembered how casually Goku killed their former master.

While Naruto, Sakura and the other rookies were still unsure about Team Dosu as well as why they would want to tag along with them in their adventure to Gohan's world, they were too happy at the prospect of another adventure to care.

The other Leaf Ninja were happy for Vegeta to leave. Well mainly just everyone man who was married or had a girlfriend in a relationship since they were literally drooling with heart eyes over the once evil Saiyan Prince.

Unbeknownst to the group however, a mouse made of ink had listened in on their entire conversation…..

* * *

As the Evening Sun shined through the sky, Sasuke stared at a tree in the forest he was standing at in determination.

As he continued staring at it, another set of memories flushed through Sasuke's mind.

" _Now then…that's my boy." Fugaku praised his son after he was able to successful perform the Firestyle-Fireball Jutsu._

" _When we're alone and there's no one around, all he talks about is you!" Mikoto Uchiha beamed at her son in pride._

Sasuke smiled as he recalled these happy memories. However….his smile turned into a scowl as he remembered the reason for his current training.

" _Foolish Little Brother…you're not even worth killing. By all means flee…cling to your wretched life and when you get strong enough, come face me!" Itachi glared at his younger brother before leaving the Leaf Village._

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke snarled before taking down the tree in front of him.

"Sooner or later…that bastard will get his…." Sasuke growled as the lightning died in his hands.

"Talk about some anger." The voice of Goku joked as Sasuke turned to see Goku and Piccolo walking towards him.

"What do you two want?" Sasuke asked as Piccolo's expression turned serious.

"You seemed to know quite a bit about us. Even with Gohan telling you, you seemed to know quite a lot. And I'm sure Gohan wouldn't tell us but how?" Piccolo crossed his arms as Sasuke sighed, knowing it would be in his best interest not to lie.

"Okay….so it was nearly a month ago…We had a mission to a valley…Kikyo Valley….several ninja had gone missing….it turns out the reason was because of an ancient dragon called the Moryo who fed on the despair of the souls it took. It nearly got us…while Naruto, Sakura and I were able to get a hold on ourselves Gohan…was so wrecked with guilt on what happened to that Cell guy and how he killed Goku….he was willing to give himself to the Dragon….thankfully we were able to get through to him and he's better now." Sasuke explained with his hands in his pocket.

Piccolo and especially Goku could do nothing to hide the horror on his face.

"My god…to think….." Piccolo gasped out as Goku stammered to speak.

"….He…would commit suicide…all because….of my…..fault…" Goku rasped out as Sasuke recognized the tone in Goku's voice. It sounded like he was near tears. If the tears in his eyes weren't enough.

"Goku…." Piccolo began as Goku flew off.

"I need to be alone, please." Goku muttered before flying off to an undisclosed location.

"Piccolo…..I'm sorry…" Sasuke apologized as Piccolo waved him off.

"No…don't be….thank you…for taking care of Gohan while we couldn't. He's lucky to have a friend like you." Piccolo pat Sasuke's head before going off after Goku.

Sasuke genuinely felt for Goku. Despite his goofiness, he could tell Goku truly loved his son.

However, he still had training to do.

* * *

Come nighttime, Piccolo found Goku in Naruto's apartment that was repaired thanks to Tenzo.

"So this is where you are. You okay?" Piccolo asked as Goku turned to his former rival.

"Yeah…I am…..I just…." Goku trailed off as Piccolo could tell Goku had been crying.

"Look….you may have made a mistake but you learned from it. And Gohan has made some pretty reliable friends." Piccolo tried reassuing Goku who smiled at him.

"Yeah…I haven't seen Gohan this happy in a while." Goku said as the two easily entered Naruto's apartment, thanks to Goku's Instant Transmission.

Goku then turned to a picture on the nightstand, it was a photo of Sasuke holding his cheek with a bandage as Naruto gave a smile despite the pain he looked like he was in as Gohan happily grinned while Sakura looked at the three boys in concern while Kakashi smiled like a dork.

"His team….I owe them…for saving my son." Goku said to no one in particular before noticing Gohan and Naruto in bed with each other.

"Heh, they look like brothers." Goku smiled as Piccolo also smiled before deciding to change the subject before things got to melodramatic.

"So with Vegeta training Sasuke…that's gonna be interesting." Goku stated what was on Piccolo's mind, much to his surprise.

"Yeah….although I wonder how effective that would go…." Piccolo crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"He needs someone who can truly relate to him. While I'm sure Vegeta can I wonder if there's someone even better with him…." Piccolo said.

"Yeah…but who?" Goku questioned.

* * *

Meanwhile in the once destroyed world of Trunks from the Future….

(Insert Dream Theater-Through Her Eyes)

"You're really going, son?" Bulma asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see Gohan again!" Trunks grinned.

"Have fun, Trunks!" Krillin grinned.

Yes, that's right. Upon defeating the Androids from his timeline, he then made his way to New Namek thanks to the coordinates Goku was able to give him and using their Dragon Balls he was able to revive everyone killed in his timeline by the Androids, including the future Z-Fighters such as Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Vegeta.

However…due to dying by natural causes….Goku was unable to come back but he reassured his friends his time was over and it was their duty to protect the world and that he was the utmost faith in all of them.

With the help of the fallen and saved citizens in addition with the revived Future Z-Fighters, Trunks and company were able to rebuild the world over the nearly last year and the world was now starting to prosper to what it once was.

"Hmph. Don't get yourself killed." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Vegeta!" Bulma chided her husband as he scoffed while Tien shot him the stink eye.

Though Vegeta was still as grumpy as ever, he supposed being revived was better than being in a place with blood fountains and ogres. Though he would dearly miss beating Frieza and King Cold whenever he could.

"Thanks again dude!" Yamcha waved.

"Of course. You ready….Gohan?" Trunks turned to his master who sat in the time machine with crossed arms and an excited smile on his face.

"You better believe it. I can't wait to see this younger version of myself. I bet he's gotten himself into all kinds of adventures and made all kinds of friends." The future version of Gohan smiled. Though he still had the scar on his face he got from his second to last fight from the Androids, thankfully he was revived with both arms.

"Later guys! We'll have a novel to write to you guys!" Trunks waved before he and Gohan were gone in a flash of light…

(End Dream Theater-Through Her Eyes)

* * *

How many of you saw that ending coming!? No seriously, how many! XD

I wonder how many of you can guess what Future Gohan and Future Trunks' roles will be in this story…

But yeah! As a quick run through of the chapter; Akatsuki are now aware of more Saiyans in the Ninja World, Sasuke has gotten Vegeta's respect and the Rookie Twelve plus Team Dosu and Karin will be going to the Dragon Ball world!

What kinds of adventures await the kids? Find out in the next chapter of course! =D

Although I want to point out that since speaking of chapters, please go back and reread chapters 21, 27 and 28. I decided to change Gohan's summoning to a Dragon since I feel making his summon a Monkey was a bit too similar to Man of Wrath's Mirai Shinobi fanfic. And I feel I'd have more freedom with a Dragon! The Dragon's name is Spyro and if you read his description, you'd know why! XD And he has the voice of….Brittany Snow for two reasons:

I LOVE her.

I think she could do a mean boy's voice! XD

I also went back to Chapter 10 and edited the fight against Zabuza vs Gohan and added a bit more to it since I felt I made it too short. ^_^

And…with all that said I suppose there's nothing left to say except thank you for all the support, I hope you all continue reading and please let me know your thoughts on the chapter! ^_^

And I will see all you lovelies in Chapter 34 coming Thursday October 3rd! ^_^ (Yeah I know it's not as quick as the other chapters I've released since coming back but gimme a break I just went back to school and it's my junior year so….yeah… ^_^)

P.S: Speaking of Brittany Snow, I've recently been rewatching the Pitch Perfect trilogy and since Naruto and DBZ are my two favorite anime, I was wondering…which series would you all like for me to cross it over with in the near future if I ever decide to do so?

Pitch Perfect/Naruto or Pitch Perfect/DBZ?

Lemme know or I may just make a poll on my profile page.

Thanks guys! ^_^


	34. Homecoming

Before I start this chapter I wanna say OVER SEVEN HUNDRED REVIEWS!?

HOLY CRAP! When I first started this story back in December of 2017, NEVER did I think I would get three hundred reviews much less over seven hundred. At this point, I wonder if this story will reach a thousand reviews before I get to the timeskip of this story? Regardless thank you all **SO** much for your support as **that alone** is what movitates me to continue doing this story! Literally there are some days where I mean be tired or even sick but I push myself going knowing, "I have so many followers of this story and I **cannot** let them down!". Thank you all again and I hope I continue to have your support until the end! ^_^

Speaking of which that brings me to a small challenge I've given myself…..

I graduate in 2021 and given that Gohan's Dilemma took three years (2008-2011. Although I didn't find out about the story until early 2012! XD) to finish and Mirai Shinobi, or its first part, was done in four years (2015-2019), I wanna see if I can get the first half of Saiyan Shinobi done before I graduate or at the very least before the end of that year!

Can I do it? Let's see!

And lastly, I'm so happy to see my decision to include Future Gohan has gotten so much positive reception! Although I admit when I was outlining the processes of this story back in its conception, around this time, I only intended to have Future Trunks go back in time and I will admit Future Gohan is a bit of fanservice but he DOES have a solid purpose for being introduced in my story and will be a very crucial character in later events of my story! Besides just imagine all the potential interactions he could have with characters like the present timeline Kid Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke or any of the girls crushing on Gohan!

P.S: As a small note, Future Gohan in this fic will have the voice of Dameon Clarke (Future Gohan's voice in the History of Trunks and not Kyle Hebert (Teen/Adult Gohan's VA as well as Future Gohan's VA in Super, Tenkaichi 3, Raging Blast 2 and etc.) since I prefer Dameon Clarke's Future Gohan XD But don't worry, regular Teen/Adult Gohan will be voiced by Kyle Hebert XD

Now with all that said and done, let the chapter begin already! ^_^

P.S.S: KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR A SMALL GOODIE! ;D

* * *

After the insane day that was the Chunin Exams Finals, all of the Leaf Villagers decided to turn in for the night as the moon illuminated the nighttime sky.

While everyone had decided to get some well-deserved shut eye, underground below in the Leaf Village, Danzo was having a meeting with his favorite ninja of his special organization; Root.

"Yes, Lord Danzo?" Sai took a knee as Danzo narrowed his eye at the pale thirteen year old.

"Based on what you've told me earlier these Saiyans are returning to their home world tomorrow, yes?" Danzo questioned Sai who nodded his head.

"Yes sir. Tomorrow, Son Gohan, his father, Vegeta and that other man named Piccolo will be returning to their world with all of the rookies of last year's graduation in addition to Team Guy going along with them. They say it's because they're not ready to say goodbye to Gohan, yet." Sai confirmed as Danzo fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"How childish." Danzo scoffed at the notion of these ninja wishing to go to _another planet_ of all things for someone _not even_ from this world. Sure they may have been friends but Shinobi were practically programmed to value the sanctity of the village over everything, even their friends and families.

"Well then Sai, I have a new mission for you." Danzo began as Sai looked at his superior in intrigue. What could the mission be this time?

"Yes my lord? What is it?" Sai asked.

"You have done well in your task in gathering the proper intel of Son Gohan by watching him and studying him from afar and your research about the Ki he uses has been very beneficial to us." Danzo added as Sai gave a fake smile at Danzo's praise.

"Thank you my lord." Sai "smiled". In the near year since Gohan had been in the ninja world, Sai had taken himself to watching Gohan whenever he trained and displayed his power anytime that he was in the village, courtesy of Danzo's orders. Upon his studying, he had been able to learn the secrets of Ki and even flight that Gohan had shared with the members of Team Seven and logically Sai shared the information with his fellow Root shinobi. The information was very beneficial for Root's future.

"Your new mission is to follow them to this world where Gohan and his family resides in. There has to be masters that have mentored Gohan as well as his father and that other Saiyan onto being as strong as he is. Your mission will be to meet with these masters and obtain their secrets before returning back here with the other Leaf Ninja undetected. Since you are the strongest member of Root, I expect you to stealthily acquire this knowledge undetected." Danzo ordered the youngest soldier of his group in a tone that let Sai know he had no room for failure.

"Yes sir, it shall be done." Sai smiled before vanishing away in a trail of ink.

Danzo then looked to the wide moon in the sky before a smile adorned his lips. Soon he would have enough power to make Root the strongest force in not just the Hidden Leaf Village but the Shinobi World as a whole.

And eventually….he would usurp the Hokage seat from Hiruzen and rule the Hidden Leaf village under his particular style of rule.

* * *

The early morning sun arose in the Hidden Leaf Village as birds happily chirped in the air.

Steam arose from the Leaf Village's hot springs as several early morning goers enjoyed the nice, calm feeling of hot water against their skin.

"Seriously…how long has it been since we've hung out together like this?" Mebuki Haruno smiled at her friends Yoshino Nara, Tedsa Akimichi, Kiku Yamanaka and Tsume Inuzuka.

"Who knows? Remember when we used to hang out all the time when we were kids?" Tsume grinned as old memories from their childhoods came flooding through the older women's minds.

"Yeah, we'd ditch class and piss off our sensei." Kiku giggled as she soaked in the hot spring.

"And we'd even go out to eat!" Tedsa grinned.

"Yeah…those were the good old days…" Yoshino smiled as she wet her hair.

"But now…we're damn near fourty…." Tsume deadpanned as the other women followed suit.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Tsume." Mebuki sighed.

"Man…and we'd spend the days fawning over Minato…" Kiku said as the women in the water blushed.

"He…was such a looker…and…we let him kinda get away didn't we?" Tsume sighed.

"Yep…." Tedsa shook her head.

"You know part of me hates Kushina for taking Minato away. Not that I don't think Shikaku's schlong is nice and all but still…" Yoshino shrugged.

"Yeah I can get that." Kiku let herself get comfortable in the water before loud screams from the females got the attention of the ladies.

"Wait what's going o-"Tedsa tried asking before she and her friends all gave screams of horror at what was displayed in front of them.

"Yo! How's it going!?" Goku grinned as he and Vegeta were happily standing on the floor of the hot springs. Or rather, Goku was as Vegeta gave an irritated huff.

The women all had nosebleeds as Goku and Vegeta stood out in the open with their manhood proudly displayed to all women present.

"Now then, let's get in!" Goku cheered, much to the displeasure of the rookie nine's mothers.

Yoshino was finally able to find her voice, "You can't bathe here!"

"What do you mean we can't?" Vegeta finally spoke up, clearly annoyed.

"This is the women's side! You have to use the men's side on the other side!" Mebuki muffled as she covered her bleeding nose.

"Look broad, this idiot and I already made our stay here so deal with it!" Vegeta snapped, ending his side of the argument as Goku happily jumped in.

"Hehe this water is so nice and warm!" Goku giggled as the women weren't subtle in hiding their…displeasure with the two.

"And it's smooth against my stomach!" Goku grinned as he rubbed the warm water against his abs, pushing the women to their absolute limits.

"Okay that's it, I can't take this anymore!" Mebuki explained with a red face before leaving.

"Same." Yoshino hastily agreed, holding her bleeding nose along with her friends as Goku and Vegeta were left alone in the hot springs.

"What was all that about?" Goku asked.

"Don't ask me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"….Girls sure are weird." Goku stated.

"You know, for once I agree with you." Vegeta agreed.

* * *

It was mid-day when the Leaf Ninja Twelve, their sensei, Karin and Team Dosu stood at the village gates.

"So you already to go, son?" Goku grinned as Gohan pumped his fists.

"Yes sir!" Gohan smiled in excitement as he was very eager to see all his friends back home again.

At the same time, all the rookies were saying goodbye to their parents.

"Bye, Sakura, you take care of yourself, you hear?" Mebuki hugged her daughter.

"Yes, mom." Sakura smiled as she hugged her mother back as Kizashi grinned.

"And make sure not to turn into a meat head or you'll mother will smack you silly like a pack of hot dogs, get it!?" Kizashi snickered before laughing as both mother and daughter sighed.

"Make sure to stay safe Ino and watch whatever boys may be in Gohan's world. You'll never know how they can be and I don't trust them." Inoichi crossed his arms with a stern glare.

"Haha don't worry dad. Besides I already have a special someone I like." Ino gleamed, lovingly.

"You make sure to listen to whatever teacher you have and don't slack off!" Yoshino glared at her son who yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru yawned, clearly bored.

"Just one yeah is enough!" Yoshino chided as Shikaku got in between his wife.

"Now, now…." Shikaku tried mediating the two.

"Make sure not to get a swelled head." Hana snorted as Kiba glared at his sister.

"Oh screw you!" Kiba spat as Hana snickered.

A blank silence was between Shino and Shibi Aburame.

"Make sure to be careful, Hinata." Hiashi told his daughter.

"Thank you, father." Hinata smiled at her father, happy that their relationship has gotten better before staring at Gohan.

"Now Lee, make sure to always use your power of youth in your training and I guarantee you'll be the strongest in this universe!" Guy exclaimed with sparkling, teary eyes as Lee returned the comical facial expression.

"Yes, Guy Sensei! I promise my power of youth will prevail over all!" Lee tearfully hugged his sensei much to the disgust of Neji and Tenten watching.

"Oh brother…." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Neji scoffed.

"Can we go already!?" Dosu exclaimed, clearly irritated as the rookies glared at him.

"Oh calm down. We have a couple of people to wait for." Shikamaru spat, not trusting the former subordinates of Orochimaru.

"Yeah so shut up unless you wanna get beat again." Sakura smirked as Dosu had to refrain himself from lashing at the pinkette.

"Why are you cool with these guys again?" Neji asked Gohan who laughed nervously.

"Well like I said I wanna give these guys a second chance!" Gohan stated as the other rookies looked unsure.

"Can we go already!? Where is that duck haired brat!?" Vegeta crossed his arms in annoyance.

"He's right here." Sasuke answered as everyone turned to look at him with the backpack he normally carried with him during missions but what caught everyone's eye was the sword Sasuke had strapped to his back.

"Hey what's with the sword?" Gohan asked as he ran up to the taller boy.

"It's necessary for my training. By the way….where's Naruto?" Sasuke answered and asked.

However, everyone turned to seeing what appeared to be a large backpack literally rolling down the street of the village before Sasuke and Gohan put a foot on the backpack, catching and stopping it.

"T…thanks…." Naruto was revealed to literally be covered in the bag.

"Sure thing." Sasuke and Gohan answered simultaneously.

"Geez, what's in the bag? You have only one outfit." Kiba snickered.

"Oh hush up! This is everything I need for the journey!" Naruto yelled as Jiraiya appeared suddenly behind him before helping him from the backpack.

"Remember to stay sharp and listen to everything. And also….don't be reckless with the nine tails' power!" Jiraiya reminded his protégé as he gave his sensei a stern glare.

"Believe me I know!" Naruto reassured the Toad Sage.

"Are we ready to go or not?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, we good to go or what?" Goku asked everyone, eager to get home to Chichi's cooking.

"Well, Pervy Sage…." Naruto began before he pat Naruto's head.

"Take care of yourself out there, kid." Jiraiya smiled before turning to Kakashi.

"Believe me, he's in good hands." Kakashi eye-smiled as Jiraiya smirked.

"He damn better be." Jiraiya chortled before Goku pulled out a dyno capsule and pressed the top of it down before throwing it, as the ship Goku used to get to this planet erupted in a puff of smoke.

"Well here we are!" Goku grinned as everyone stared bug-eyed at the ship, sans Team Seven due to them seeing technology like that in Gohan's dream.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Kiba walked to it before tapping it with his fingers.

"It's what I used to get to this planet! C'mon!" Goku grinned as Team Seven followed him but the other ninja coming weren't as willing.

"….Is this thing capable of fitting everyone?" Kurenai pondered.

"Yep! C'mon guys!" Goku gestured to the ninja supposed to be coming.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into?" Karin asked to no one in particular as they all got in the ship before they marveled at how big and spacey it was.

"Whoa this looks cool!" Lee marveled as everyone wasn't willing to disagree with the green spandex wearer.

"I can't disagree with you there…" Tenten cooed.

"Just what the hell kind of world do you come from?" Kin asked as Gohan laughed nervously as the kids were just about to see in a little bit.

"Yeah I agree with the sound girl." Choji said as Piccolo tapped Goku's shoulder.

"Now I think you should let me handle the ship this time. I don't need you taking us to some other worlds like where pirates run rampant or where tiny monsters run rampant." Piccolo growled as Goku laughed in slight embarrassment.

"Well okay, fine." Goku shrugged in disbelief before Piccolo pressed the right coordinates that Bulma gave him.

* * *

With a flash, the group were gone from the ninja world and in an instant they were right in the middle of West City.

"Alright, guys, we're here!" Goku grinned as everyone sans Vegeta and Piccolo barely had time to blink.

"Well…that was fast…." Naruto muttered.

"Well Bulma made sure the ship could get us anywhere in an instant!" Goku grinned.

"Who's Bulma?" Ino asked Gohan who grinned.

"She's the smartest woman in probably the whole universe!" Gohan grinned.

"The whole universe…right…." Dosu rolled his visible eye as some of the rookies were getting tired of his rude attitude.

"Okay that's it…" Kiba said as Dosu readied himself for a fight before Goku got in the middle.

"Now, now, calm down." Goku said as both boys calmed themselves. But not without Kiba shooting Dosu an "I'm watching you" glare which he ignored.

"Alright guys…welcome to our world!" Gohan grinned as the ninja got out of the ship before feasting their eyes on West City and they all stared wide eyed and amazed at the city.

Rather than the oriental buildings of the ninja world, the group were treated to modern, futuristic buildings.

"Okay this is freaking cool!" Choji exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Shikamaru agreed as Ino quickly shot pics on a camera she brought from home as everyone else walked around and got a feel of the town as they were amazed at all the different contraptions they saw such as several people getting into some weird floating device that levitated!

"Holy heck, what was that!?" Tenten pointed at the contraption with bug eyes.

"That's a car." Gohan laughed as everyone looked at the different "cars", longingly.

"Okay…we need those in the ninja world…." Zaku muttered as everyone, even those that distrusted him, couldn't disagree.

"Just what kind of world do you come from?" Kin asked Gohan.

However before he could answer, Vegeta immediately flew off.

"And there he goes." Goku laughed as Naruto huffed.

"Good riddance." Naruto crossed his arms, still bitter about yesterday's thrashing.

"And I guess I should get back to the lookout. It was nice seeing you kid." Piccolo pat Gohan's head as he grinned at him.

"Yeah, same here, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan grinned as Piccolo smiled at him before leaving.

"Get back here!" The voice of an irate police officer yelled.

"You won't get away with this!" Another policeman yelled as they chased after a certain woman. This certain woman has long blonde hair, a red ribbon in her hair and wore a green tanktop with orange shorts.

"Whoa! Talk about hot!" Kiba drooled with heart eyes as the other boys weren't that far off in disagreeing with him.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Goku laughed while Gohan sighed.

"Yo, Launch!" Goku grinned.

"Launch?" All the ninja asked as Launch made her way over to where Goku was before dragging him away to a nearby alley with the ninja following after the two.

"Mrs. Launch, what're you doing now?" Gohan asked his personality distorted friend who glared at him.

"What's it look like, getting some money! I'm freaking low and I needed to get a quick buck! I ain't afraid to catch a charge!" Launch yelled as the ninja deadpanned at her.

"Who does this blonde chick think she is?" Ino deadpanned.

"Yeah, some sort of gangster?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Launch heard their comments.

"I heard that, bitches! You want a bullet in your fucking head!" Launch yelled as she pointed the rifle right at the ninja, everyone sans Team Seven, Goku and Gohan took a step back in apprehension at the sight of the loaded weapon.

"Okay, what is that?" Shikamaru asked with raised, blank eyes.

"A gun with ten bullets and I'll check it in your goddamn skulls if you wanna get on my nerves!" Launch yelled.

"There's no reason for that, the reason is-"Shino tried reasoning with the woman as she refused to hear it.

"The reason is that I'm pissed and need money!" Launch yelled as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stared at Gohan and Goku.

"The hell is her problem?" Sakura asked the father-son duo who looked at each other sheepishly.

"She's not like that really…she's got a personality disorder." Goku sheepishly explained as Team Seven looked unconvinced.

"She's a lunatic!" Sasuke said as Kakashi walked to her while she was threatening the ninja.

"And another thing-"Launch continued threatening the ninja before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Who the fuck is touching…my….s-"Launch immediately stopped her angry rant as she found herself staring at the veteran ninja.

"Now, now, I'm sure you know better, right?" Kakashi smiled under his mask as Launch's expression changed from one of anger to one of….longing?

Launch blushed as she gently touched Kakashi's hand before getting it off her shoulder as she stared at Kakashi like a school girl in love.

"Uh…." Kakashi awkwardly blinked as the spectators, sans Goku, deadpanned as they realized what was going through Launch's mind.

"Oh don't even tell me…" Sasuke thought as Launch smiled.

"Hi there…I'm Launch and you?" Launch smirked as Kakashi blinked as he found himself at a cross to speak.

"Uh….Kakashi…Hatake…." Kakashi awkwardly answered as Launch smirked.

"Kakashi, huh? How…nice…" Launch's smirk widened before she did the unexpected.

She grasped Kakashi's…leg….

All the watching people could hardly believe their eyes as they watched with comical blank eyes, even Team Dosu.

"What…the…." Naruto blinked.

"She groped our sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Launch, what are you doing!?" Goku asked as Launch ignored everyone as she moved upwards to the stunned Kakashi.

"Huh…you seem pretty big…probably even better than Tien. Now let's see how you look~" Launch sang in a sing-song voice before ripping Kakashi's mask off of him in his stunned state as the girls all blushed at Kakashi's facial features while the guys wide, blank eyes widened even bigger.

"Whoa….talk about hottie…" Kin blushed.

"I never knew Kakashi sensei was so…." Sakura muttered.

"Is…is that a mole!?" Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke smacked his head.

"No idiot, that's an obvious birth mark." Sasuke snapped as Kakashi could hardly believe what's happening to him.

Before anyone knew anything, Launch kissed Kakashi Hatake!

"Oh my god!" All of Team Seven thought.

"What….what a…." Ino began.

"Floozy!" Tenten, Kin and Karin all thought simultaneously as she pulled away from the speechless Kakashi.

"See ya round, scare crow." Launch winked before pulling out a capsule and hopping on a motor bike she stole before speeding off.

"Uh…Kakashi?" Gohan asked as Kakashi said nothing before pulling his mask back on.

"Leave him alone, he was practically molested…" Sasuke muttered.

"…What…just.. happened?" Karin blinked.

"You're asking me…." Tenten muttered.

"You're friends with her?" Neji questioned as everyone, sans Kakashi, looked at Goku who rubbed his head nervously.

"Yeah but…she's a good person honestly!" Goku said as everyone looked unconvinced.

"Wow harsh…wasn't your girlfriend that Rin broad?" Naruto asked as Kakashi shot the ninja a deadly glare.

"But she was, wasn't she?" Naruto asked as Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"No." Kakashi simply said.

"Well what happened to her?" Sakura asked.

"Not telling." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Oh c'mon, tell us!" Gohan said as Kakashi shook his head in defiance as Goku thought it was a perfect time to get out of here before things got too weird.

"Well, guys I guess we should return back on home. Your mom really wants to see you!" Goku said as Gohan gulped nervously.

How would his mom react to seeing him after so many months?

"Okay but how are we gonna get there?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we have a car thing that'll fit all of us." Karin added as Goku grinned.

"Fear not! Just hold on to me everyone or rather two people hold onto me and the others hold hands." Goku said, much to the confusion of nearly everyone.

"Wait why?" Ino asked, slightly weirded out.

"Just do it." Gohan whispered as everyone shrugged as Gohan and Naruto touched Goku's shoulders while everyone else held hands.

* * *

Within the span of a second, everyone was transported from the dark alley they were in and into a wide countryside that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura immediately recognized from Gohan's memories.

"Hey this is Gohan's home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yep! We're back home, son." Goku grinned as Gohan felt his eyes start to water before he blinked them back.

"….Yeah…" Gohan stated while everyone else admired the countryside.

"Huh…a simple looking place for pretty simple looking people…" Neji commented as Gohan ignored the comment while Goku slightly deadpanned.

"That's not very nice. I've lived here since my grandpa died when I was a kid…" Goku looked down as Neji and everyone, sans Zaku and Dosu, felt bad as they didn't know this place had such a morbid history behind it.

Sai meanwhile, hid behind a nearby tree.

"Alright…I managed to get myself on their ship and into Son Gohan's world without being detected. Although I must be careful not to be detected." Sai thought to himself as he had a feeling Vegeta or Piccolo wouldn't be as merciful as Goku or Gohan.

"Oh….sorry…" Neji apologized as Gohan walked up to the front door before knocking on it nervously.

"Coming, coming!" The voice of Chichi said before immediately noticing the huge number of kids.

"Hey what is this!? Goku, you were supposed to bring our son back not a full house of k-"Chichi was about to reprimand her husband before her eyes widened in awe as they slowly filled with tears.

"H-hi…mom…" Gohan meekly greeted as Chichi nearly had a heart attack as she waved her hands in front of her face, thinking it was a joke.

"….G….G…." Chichi rasped out as Gohan managed a smile despite the tears running down his face.

"It's me mom." Gohan confirmed as he opened his arms, giving Chichi the ultimate confirmation that it was indeed her son.

"GOHAN!" The thirty year old woman yelled before tackling her son in a tight hug.

"OH MY GOD GOHAN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Chichi happily glomped her eleven year old son as the tears he tried hardest to hold back came pooling out as he cried in his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry…I really missed you…" Gohan sobbed in his mother's embrace as the mother and son duo tightly hugged each other.

Everyone, sans Zaku and Dosu, smiled sweetly at the reunion.

"Now that's nice." Kakashi smiled for the first time since the Launch incident.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, truly happy for his friend.

"I might cry." Karin smiled.

"I agree." Choji laughed as Kin actually wiped a tear from her eye.

"Saw that!" Zaku snorted before a sendon needle into his neck shut him up, courtesy of Kin.

"And it's perfect you're here! There's a surprise for you!" Chichi beamed before running back in the house, much to the confusion of everyone before coming back out with a small bundle in her arms.

"Oh my goodness is that…" Gohan's eyes widened as Chichi smiled.

(Insert Naruto Shippuden OST: Gentle Hands)

"Yep! Your little brother!" Chichi beamed as the ninja all ran as soon as they heard those words.

"Brother!?" The ninja yelled as they stared at the sleeping bundle in blankets in Chichi's arms. The baby had Goku's spiky hair and it was clear by the facial features, it was Goku's kid.

"Aww…so cute!" Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karin and Kin cooed.

"Heh, what's his name?" Kiba grinned.

"Goten…." Chichi lovingly stared at her youngest son as Goten shifted in Chichi's arms before opening his eyes as he stared at Gohan.

"Yes…that's your big brother, Goten…" Chichi handed Goten to a teary-eyed Gohan.

"He was born while you were gone, son!" Goku grinned his trademark grin as Gohan couldn't believe it. He was a big brother now!

"H…hi there….I'm….your big brother….Gohan….I'll…always…be here for you…okay?" Gohan smiled through his tears as he held his finger out as Goten stared at it for a couple of seconds before happily taking it.

"I…I…promise to always be there for you Goten! I promise to protect you and keep you safe!" Gohan vowed as Goten laughed while everyone, sans Zaku and Dosu, were having a hard time keeping their tears in check.

"Hehe, he looks just like you!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed though he frowned at Gohan's words for obvious reasons…

Goku put his arm around Gohan as Chichi happily joined in….happy that her son was back as Gohan couldn't stop his crying as he joined in the group hug with his mother, father and new little brother.

After nearly a year…Gohan had finally returned….

Gohan was finally home.

(End Naruto Shippuden OST: Gentle Hands)

* * *

 **COMING TO A NEAR YOU**

 _Three Heroes Never Intended to Meet._

A boy walked through what appeared to be a long, gray void. This man was below average height, had a straw hat with spiky black hair, black eyes with a scar with two stitches under his left eye, an open red cardigan with a scar on his chest, showing off his nicely, chistled chest with blue jean shorts and brown sandals.

This man was Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with a 1.5 Billion Bounty on his head.

He continued walking before coming across two other people.

One was a boy around his height with spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore an orange and black tracksuit with a pretty cool headband with a leaf on it and black sandals with bandages around his right hand. This was Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

The other was a man that looked to be in his mid to late thirties or early fourties with spiky black hair in the shape of a palm tree who wore an orange GI with a blue undershirt with matching blue armbands and brown boots. This was Son Goku, champion of the Tournament of Power and the Seventh Universe as a whole.

"Who the hell are you two?" Luffy asked as the two people blinked equally as confused as the pirate captain.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered.

"Son Goku." Goku answered.

 **WHEN UNIVERSES COLLIDE**

 **COMING JANUARY 2020**

* * *

And that's chapter 34 for you guys! So in this chapter, Gohan FINALLY returns home with his ninja friends in tow and finds out he's a big brother! ^_^

Yeah it was a kind of short chapter but I didn't want to make it too long, especially with what's gonna happen next chapter! Though I feel it was a fairly light-hearted chapter so hopefully that works as a nice happy compromise for you guys! XD

Now what will happen with Goten? Read my little readers, READ! XD

And I know some people might be like "WTF? Kakashi X Launch?"

Well Toriyama himself did say in an interview some years back that Tien X Launch never worked out and so what better person to fall for than everyone's favorite scarecrow!? XD

Will they happen? Who knows? ;)

And I know you all might be wondering about the second to the ending part of this chapter featuring Goku, Luffy and Naruto! Well you can all consider that a trailer for my upcoming story, "When Worlds Collide" which will be a three way crossover between Naruto, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z!

MORE information will come out as I release later chapters in the future! But I hope you guys are as excited for it as I am for writing it!

Here's the premise here which you can also read on my profile page:

 **When Universes Collide (A Three-way crossover with Naruto, One Piece and Dragon Ball Z):** Three worlds never intended to meet in the first place. At least that's how things were supposed to be until nefarious beings decided to get involved with the peace and sanctity of the different universes, forever disrupting the time flow between the universes of Naruto, Dragon Ball and One Piece. With a new threat in place, can Naruto, Luffy and Goku work together to combat this new evil or will their efforts be all for naught?

I figure with the upcoming Boruto X Naruto arc which will be a crossover between Young Naruto and Boruto in addition with the fact of this year being THIRTY years of Dragon Ball Z, TWENTY years of Naruto and TWENTY years of One Piece, this story will be a way to celebrate all those years of good memories we all had! ^_^

….Even though I wasn't alive for some of those years…. T_T

Oh well! Look forward to it coming January 2020! ^_^

And also look forward to Chapter 35 of Saiyan Shinobi coming Halloween, October 31st as a small Halloween Gift for you guys! ^_^

Til then, stay safe and HAPPY FALL! ^_^


	35. Training Begins

How's it goin', guys!? Happy Halloween! I hope you all dress up in cool costumes and get your tummy fills full of yummy candy! ^_^ Now this chapter is gonna be kinda long so I hope it's not too overwhelming! ^_^ Enough stalling, let's begin! ^_^

* * *

The group of ninjas all happily enjoyed doting and adoring baby Goten as Gohan happily handed his baby brother to his friends.

"Okay guys, please be gentle with him." Gohan smiling before handing Goten to his best friend, Naruto.

"Oh c'mon, when have I ever not been gentle!?" Naruto rolled his eyes as everyone sans Gohan, Goku, Chichi and of course Goten, rolled their eyes with a scoff.

"I can name five right off the bat, moron." Sasuke scoffed as he crossed his arms as Naruto darted his eyes at the Uchiha Avenger.

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break!" Naruto growled before looking down to the infant in his arms.

"Hi, there! I'm your uncle Naruto!" Naruto gooed before making a bunch of silly faces that naturally won over Goten as he clapped his pudgy hands.

"Now give him here before you make him cry." Sasuke smirked, ignoring Naruto's shouts of anger as he held Goten.

Somehow sensing the bond the Uchiha had with his brother, Goten smiled before snuggling in Sasuke's arms.

"Holy shit! This must be a defective baby if that bastard can hold him!" Naruto yelled before an ominous figure appeared behind Naruto.

"…Holy…" Kiba began.

"Shit!" Shikamaru and Zaku said as an ominous red aura similar to Kaioken appeared around Chichi.

"First of all, watch your mouth! And second of all, MY BABY IS NOT DEFECTIVE!" Chichi roared before she slammed a frying pan into Naruto's skull, sending him crashing into the ground below, knocking him out with a cartoonish welt growing on his head.

Everyone could only stare with mouth agapes, especially Goku and Gohan.

"….I….think she killed him…" Choji muttered as everyone half-heartedly nodded.

"Uh…Chi?" Goku tapped his wife as she huffed while calming down.

"….I guess mom hasn't gotten changed…." Gohan gulped as the other ninja sans Sasuke, Sakura and the unconscious Naruto who were already familiar with her in Gohan's memories, stared at the fiery fire temple empress in comical fear.

"…So….that's….Gohan's mom?" Lee gulped.

"…Yep…" Ino gulped.

"And here I thought Gohan's mom would be…calmer…" Karin muttered as Chichi turned her gaze to the ninja world, hearing their comments with the hearing only a mother would have.

"What was that, missy!?" Chichi roared, turning her wrath on the former Grass ninja.

"Nothing, ma'am!" Karin gulped. Honestly, if her dream to marry Gohan one day came true, could she deal with having this Chichi lady as a mother in law?

"Uh….." Sasuke blinked, still at a crossroads at what happened before Sakura happily snatched the baby from his arms.

"Hi, there Goten! Oogabogga!" Sakura giggled making cooing noises as Goten happily giggled.

Sasuke donned an irritated expression as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph, show off." Sasuke muttered not wanting to admit he wanted to hold Goten more.

"Hey, give him here, forehead!" Ino rudely snatched Goten from Sakura's hold, making the pinkette glare at her.

"Bitch." Sakura muttered under her breath, careful not to let Chichi hear her.

"Hi, there, Goten! I'm your Auntie Ino!" Ino gleamed at the baby who stared blankly at her for three seconds before he suddenly gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad to see you l-HEY! YOU PEED ON ME!" Ino yelled as her skirt was covered in baby urine as Goten giggled in glee.

Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and the other boys had to stifle their grins as not to laugh at Ino's dismay while the girls giggled, getting awfully close to chortling.

"Nice one, Goten!" Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah! Spray her again!" Choji cheered.

"You jerks!" Ino was about to round on her teammates before remembering she had an infant in her arms.

"Give him, here!" Kiba snatched Goten from Ino's arms.

"Yo, kid! This is your uncle Kiba!" Kiba grinned before Goten immediately started crying, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey! What the hell did I do!?" Kiba exclaimed before Chichi was immediately behind Kiba with the same aura she had before confronting Naruto.

"Oh crap, not again!" Zaku exclaimed as Kiba barely had time to turn around.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Chichi yelled before Shino was able to luckily snag Goten from Kiba's arms before the Inuzuka received the same treatment as Naruto, falling to the ground with a cartoonish welt on his head, courtesy of Chichi's frying pan.

"…Okay..I think we know who the real strongest of the universe is…" Kin muttered as the others weren't far off from disagreeing with her.

"For the last time, watch your mouths around my baby! I won't tolerate any profanity around my baby, am I clear!?" Chichi threatened everyone as they all went pale from fear, even Zaku and Dosu.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone, including Dosu, answered.

"Good." Chichi smiled, pleased she had gotten her point across.

"I guess mom's temper hasn't waned since I've been gone?" Gohan blinked as Goku laughed sheepishly.

"Haha nope." Goku nervously laughed as Shino tried to form a bond with Goten.

"Uh….hello…I am Shin-"Shino could barely get out before Goten immediately started bawling in his arms.

"Now, now Shino…" Hinata smiled before gently taking Goten from Shino's arms.

"….Why is it always me….?" Shino lamented to himself as Hinata kindly smiled at Goten.

"Hello there, I am Hinata Hyuga." Hinata smiled as Goten immediately stopped crying and cooed in Hinata's arms.

"Heh, looks like he likes Hinata." Sakura giggled.

"Can you blame him?" Sasuke smirked, remembering how Hinata was the only girl at the Ninja Academy not to fawn over him.

"Hmph big woop…." Ino muttered, wiping the pee from her skirt as Shikamaru held Goten next.

"Sup? I'm Shikamaru." Shikamaru lazily greeted as Goten smiled, seeming to like Shikamaru, much to his inner relief.

"At least he likes me I guess." Shikamaru smirked as Choji took him next.

"Yo, Goten! I'm Choji! When you get older I'll take you to everyone BBQ place in the Leaf Village, sound good?" Choji grinned as Goten clapped his chubby hands.

"Of course they'd bond over food." Ino, Sakura and Kin all scoffed as they rolled their eyes.

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee, pleased to meet you Goten!" Lee gleamed as he gave the baby a sparkling smile.

Goten only stared blankly at the Taijutsu user as Tenten awkwardly took him from Lee's arms.

"Now, now, let's not get him start crying again." Tenten muttered before looking down at the infant.

"Hi there! I'm Tenten!" Tenten smiled as Goten cooed before getting comfortable in her arms as he laughed.

"He likes me!" Tenten cheered.

"Hooray for you…." Ino, Shino and Kiba muttered as Neji walked behind her.

"May I?" Neji asked as she handed Neji, Goten.

"Hello there, I'm Neji." Neji said as Goten smiled before coughing before spitting a loogie in Neji's eye.

"Why that! That! He spit in my eye!" Neji ground out as Karin snatched Goten before he could fall.

"Hello there, I am Karin." Karin gave a kind smile as Goten giggled in Karin's arms.

"He sure is adorable like his big brother." Karin blushed as Gohan noticed her looking his way before he waved at her, making her turn red as steam started to leave her ear like a train.

"Oh boy." Kin rolled her eyes before getting Goten from Karin, much to Karin's annoyance as she wanted to hold him more.

"Hi there, I'm your Auntie Kin! Who's a cute little baby, you are!" Kin giggled as Goten shook his pudgy hands as everyone sans the Son Family looked on with shocked expressions.

"…Whoa…." Was all Dosu could day.

"Who knew Kin had a soft spot for kids…." Zaku muttered.

"I never thought she'd have a soft spot for well…anything…" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed as a tick mark appeared on Kin's head.

"I'm not totally heartless you a-"Kin was about to curse but stopped herself not wanting the same punishment as Naruto and Kiba.

"Here!" Kin gave Goten to Zaku who glared at the baby.

"Why do I have to hold this little brat?" Zaku muttered as Goten tilted his head.

"He's not saying anything." Karin noted as Zaku smirked.

"Because he knows how boss I am and the authority I wield!" Zaku smirked as everyone sans Gohan's parents rolled their eyes.

"Oh get real!" Sakura cut her eyes as Goten immediately started gigging.

"What's so fun-HEY! WHAT THE!?" Zaku yelled before noticing his shirt had turned brown as Goten….dropped a load on him…

Everyone, even Dosu, had to refrain from laughing their butts off at the hilarious display rather it being that Goten decided to crap on Zaku or the absolutely pissed off expression on Zaku's face.

"Oh that's it! I'm gonna!" Zaku was about to use his "striking sound wave" technique on Goten before Chichi appeared immediately inches away from Zaku's face with her trusty frying pan.

"You'll _what,_ young man!?" Chichi threatened as Zaku nervously gulped, choosing self-preservation than his pride.

"…Uh…nothing…lady…" Zaku muttered as Chichi's eyes narrowed.

"It's _Chichi_ to you, young man!" Chichi bellowed.

"Okay Mrs. Chichi!" Zaku nervously sweated as everyone blinked at the display.

"…How did you survive with a mom like that?" Lee whispered as Chichi turned her gaze onto Lee as Gohan decided to give a sweet answer, wanting to save his friend.

"She's not that bad believe me!" Gohan laughed with a fake smile that would make Sai turn green with envy as Chichi smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly." Chichi smiled before remembering the task at hand.

"Oh Goten…you made a stinky. I'll have to get another diaper. Here, mummy boy, hold him while I get a diaper!" Chichi said before running back in the Son family house to retrieve said item as Dosu glared at Goten who smiled at him.

"What're you looking at?" Dosu growled as Goten giggled before getting a hand on one of Dosu's bandages.

"Brat, get your f-"Dosu was about to say before Goten quickly ripped off all his bandages as his face was revealed to all.

The boys stared with blank eyes, mouths agape while the girls all blushed.

"…Whoa…." Zaku blinked.

"Dosu….man…." Gohan observed.

"Who knew you were so….." Tenten blushed as Dosu had enough.

"Talk about h-"Kin laughed as Dosu growled before quickly sealing his face.

"Not a word to anyone about this, understood!" Dosu yelled, shocking everyone as they had never seen him so flustered before…if ever.

"…Uh…sure." Sasuke muttered as he wished that Dosu had been around when he was younger than maybe his fangirl problem wouldn't have been so….

"Okay got it!" Chichi ran out of the house frantically to her baby.

"Thank you, young man." Chichi smiled at Dosu who disposing of Goten's dirty diaper before cleaning him and giving him a new one.

"All done." Chichi smiled as Goku laughed before walking to his wife.

"So Goku…these are the…ninja Bulma was telling me about?" Chichi blinked as Goku smiled.

"Yep. These are Gohan's friends." Goku nodded.

"Yeah I owe these guys my life." Gohan smiled in confirmation as Naruto and Kiba staggered awake.

"You guys okay?" Lee asked his friends as Naruto and Kiba rubbed their sore noggins.

"DO we look okay?" Kiba rubbed his bump.

"Yeah who knew Gohan's mom was-"Naruto was about to say before Gohan immediately clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Pleaseshutup!Pleaseshutup!Pleaseshutup!" Gohan begged his friend who struggled before he finally relented.

"But yeah we're his friends and I am his teacher. Pleased to meet you Miss Chichi, I am Kakashi Hatake of the Ninja Hidden in the Leaves." Kakashi nodded to Chichi with a smile as she blushed a little, thinking that maybe if she never met Goku, she may've gotten with this guy instead.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto grinned, despite his slight fear of Chichi.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke politely nodded.

"Sakura Haruno, hi." Sakura smiled as she also nodded.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino winked and nodded.

"Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru yawned.

"Choji Akimichi." Choji grinned.

"Hinata Hyuga, and your son has helped me out tremendously." Hinata smiled before bowing as Chichi was immediately interested in this young girl.

"Kiba." Kiba smirked, going for the "cool, badass" approach.

"Shino Aburame." Shino politely greeted.

"Rock Lee with the power of youth!" Lee greeted with a sparkly smile and thumbs up, making the woman blink in confusion.

"Uh…" Chichi muttered.

"I'm Tenten and sorry for my partner's….over the topness…" Tenten sighed.

"Hello Mrs. Chichi, I am Neji Hyuga." Neji politely bowed.

"Karin." Karin smiled and nodded to Chichi.

"Zaku Abumi." Zaku said.

"Dosu Kinuta." Dosu sighed.

"And I'm Kin Tsuchi." Kin gave a kind smile as Chichi gasped in shock as a realization hit her.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!" Chichi immediately ran in the house.

"Uh…what's she doing?" Gohan asked his father.

"Who knows?" Goku crossed his arms behind his head before she came out with a literal mouthful before putting down an Apple Macbook under a huge array of textbooks in Physics, Calculus, Geometry, AP English, History, Civics, Economics, Biology and Chemistry much to the confusion of everyone.

"What…is that?" Choji pointed at the Macbook as everyone else was wondering the same thing sans Team Seven as they were already used to the modern technology.

Before anyone could answer, Gohan could only stare at his mother in shock. Catching his look, she immediately shook her head.

"Don't give me that look, young man! You have any idea how much school work you have to make up!? Well get to it, Gohan!" Chichi ordered as Gohan could only blink in astonishment.

The other ninja weren't too far off in their reactions as they couldn't believe Chichi was serious.

"…Is…she…serious?" Neji blinked.

"….Unfortunately yes." Sakura sighed, remembering how overbearing Chichi was in the memories she had seen.

"But mom, what about my friends?" Gohan asked which she waved off.

"Look you making friends with supposed ninja is nice and all but you have to remember your future! What about you going to college and being a scholar!?" Chichi chided her son as Gohan slightly blushed as he couldn't believe she was raising a scene right in front of his friends. Well friends and Team Dosu.

"And that's nice and all but I owe these people my life and I formed bonds with them! I can't just leave them behind!" Gohan argued in defense of his friends as his mother would hear none of it.

"Ma'am I assure you that-"Kakashi tried reasonable with the impressionable woman who would hear none of it.

"You've always been like this, Gohan. You always want to go against me it seems. Why can't you just listen to me? All I want is for you to be a happy, successful man when you grow up and not end up as some battle junkie like your father!" Chichi argued as the ninja and Gohan were suddenly bristled with Chichi's comment. Sure she may have had Gohan's best interests in mind but it was completely unnecessary for her to insult Goku. However she continued with her rant…

"Nor do I ever want you associating with these kids who look like a bunch of delinquents!" Chichi added as that really set the ninja off other than Karin, Sasuke, Neji and Dosu who were level-headed when insulted. It didn't mean they didn't hate her words however.

"Chi…that's going a little too far." Goku tried reasoning with his wife who crossed her arms in defiance.

"Don't try to tell me I'm wrong, Goku! I know I'm right!" Chichi stubbornly contended as the ninja had it up to here with Chichi's stubbornness.

"She may want what she deems as best for Gohan…" Shino began as he lifted his glasses with his middle finger.

"But to insult us is very unyouthful!" Lee contended as even the people who would normally be annoyed with him couldn't disagree.

Especially Naruto who grit his teeth as an irritated vein built in his forehead.

"Are you serious? Listen here-"Naruto was about to tell the Fire princess off before a hand on his shoulder beat him to it.

He looked to see it was none other than Gohan.

"Now Gohan, let's go ins-"Chichi tried grabbing her son's arm who got out of her grip.

"That's enough mother." Gohan declared much to the shock of everyone sans Goku and Team Seven as they had seen Gohan always so polite and willing to listen to authority but here he was going against his own _mother_ of all things?

"I never thought I'd see the day where Gohan is actually rebelling…" Tenten whispered.

"First time for everything I guess." Shikamaru agreed.

"You say you want what's best for me but can't you see what I want is a life with my friends!" Gohan argued as his mother couldn't believe they were having _another_ argument. After them butting heads after the Saiyan Invasion, seven years ago, Chichi hoped this would never happen again.

"You already have friends. Even though I have my own opinions on them, what about your father's friends, the Z-Fighters?" Chichi tried arguing as Gohan shook his head.

"They're not my age! Don't you know all I've wanted was friends my own age but I could never make any since you always homeschooled me! For the first time in my life I've finally found a place where I belong and where I'm accepted! These people are my family!" Gohan yelled as some of the softer of the ninja felt tears weld in their eyes at Gohan's words.

"Gohan….." Sakura blinked back tears as Chichi felt a migraine coming. Why did her first son have to be so difficult?

"Gohan, be that as it may, it would be nice to make friends with kids of your own age from this planet not _another_ one! Why can you not just see I'm trying to look out and give you what's good for you!?" Chichi fired back as Gohan felt his nearly unbreakable patience break apart.

"And why are you being so selfish?" Gohan retorted as everyone felt the blood leave their faces, even Team Dosu.

"…Oh…crap…" Naruto and Kiba muttered in similar fear.

"Goku?" Sasuke turned to Goku who, instead of being in fear like one would expect, was actually smiling.

"Don't worry about it." Goku simply said as everyone turned to watch the mother and son go at it.

"Selfish!? How dare you!? Do you know everything I've wanted for you!?" Chichi exclaimed in shock as she couldn't believe her son was mouthing off to her.

"And how dare you not realize this makes me happy? Now you're right, while I do want to become a scholar, I want to spend time with my friends. For the first time, I've felt like I've truly belonged and I won't let you stop me with your misguided path of what I should be. I'm going to have my friends explore and enjoy this world and when they go back, I'm going to continue having adventures with them and that's all there is to it." Gohan declared with his voice concluding with a hint of finality to his voice, intending this to be the last he'll speak of it.

Chichi could only stare at her oldest son in shock while the ninja couldn't stop smiling at Gohan, especially Team Seven.

"And that's my bro!" Naruto grinned as he cupped his hands behind his hand under his swelling.

"That's why I love him…" Karin blushed as she muttered to herself as Chichi was about to retort before she looked to see her husband put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know he's right, Chi. Part of growing up is finding your own happiness and if Gohan's happy with these guys then who are we to stop him?" Goku reasoned as Chichi said nothing for several seconds before sighing.

"…Is this about a girl? Is there a girl you like and don't wanna leave?" Chichi asked in defeat as Gohan blushed while stammering.

"I-uh-yeah! There's a girl I like!" Gohan confirmed as Hinata, Kin and Karin's eyes widened.

"There is!?" All three girls thought with excited blushes. But who was it between them?

"But that's besides the point. There are those that are my second family to me!" Gohan pointed at Team Seven before he continued, "So that's why I won't just abandon them. After all, a wise man told me those who disobey the rules are scum but those who would abandon their friends are even worse than trash!"

"Now those're some really nice words!" Goku crossed his arms as he was impressed.

"I'm glad he took my words to thought." Kakashi thought smiling as Chichi just looked down, even more defeated than when Gohan told her off after the Saiyan fight all those years ago.

"Ugh…..fine…." Chichi muttered as Gohan looked at his mother like she grew a second head.

"Excuse me?" Gohan blinked as Chichi sighed harder.

"Fine….as long as you promise to always stay your pure-hearted self…you can do whatever it is that you want…you're right…I've been selfish for far too long….maybe…it's time to start thinking of you rather than of me…" Chichi said with a hint of apology in her voice.

"Thank you, mom." Gohan smiled before hugging the older woman as Chichi gasped before returning the same gesture.

The ninja, sans Zaku and Dosu, all breathed sighs of relief.

"At least we have one less thing to worry about." Choji smiled as Chichi looked to all the children.

"So what are we going to do with all these kids? We don't have enough space here for them, Goku!" Chichi said to her husband as he pondered for a couple of seconds before grinning.

"I know! We can take them to Bulma's!" Goku grinned as Kiba and the others besides Team Seven raised an eyebrow.

"Bulma?" Kiba asked, remembering the name.

"Yeah! She can take you guys in at her place! There's plenty of space there for all you guys!" Goku promised as the others looked uncertain.

"Oh yeah?" Shikamaru asked.

"Totally!" Goku grinned as Chichi made her way over to where Naruto's backpack was.

"Look at you! This bag looks like it's about to burst! Why not take some stuff out?" Chichi asked as she made her way to open Naruto's ginormous backpack before….

"WHOA! I COULDN'T BREATHE!" The voice of Konohamaru Sarutobi yelled as he fell out along with Udon, Moegi and Hanabi.

Everyone could only stare at the four children with wide eyes.

"Uh….." Gohan began.

"What the heck are you all doing here!?" Naruto yelled right in Konohamaru's ears much to the younger boy's chagrin.

"Are you always this loud!?" Konohamaru spat as Hinata walked to her younger sister.

"Hanabi! What're you doing here!?" Hinata demanded as Hanabi cheekily grinned at her.

"Here for fun of course! Isn't that right, Gohan!?" Hanabi grinned as Sakura shot a death glare at Gohan.

"This was your idea!?" Sakura demanded as Gohan took a nervous step back.

"N-no of course not! I had no idea they even wanted to come!" Gohan tried to save his butt as Goku heartily laughed.

"Haha, more the merrier I guess!" Goku laughed as Chichi deadpanned at her husband.

"Always optimistic in the face of everything, huh?" Chichi sighed as Hinata rubbed her head.

"….I can only imagine father's reaction…" Hinata sighed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back on Planet Ninjitsu….**

"Lord Hiashi! We have a problem!" A young adult woman ran to the head of the Hyuga Clan.

"What is it, Natsu?" Hiashi asked as Natsu pondered how to explain this recent turn of events….

"Um…sir…it's Hanabi…." Natsu meekly began as Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"….What…about Hanabi?" Hiashi asked, not wanting to hear the answer but steeled himself to do so anyways.

"…She….uh…left…" Natsu answered quickly.

If looks could kill, she'd have a one way all expenses paid trip to King Yemma's.

"Now Natsu…please explain to me, how on earth Hanabi is gone?" Hiashi tried reigning in his anger as Natsu fumbled around her robes.

"She…left this, sir." Natsu explained handing the older man the note.

 _Hi, Daddy!_

 _It's Hanabi and I just wanted to let you know that even though you forbade it, I decided to go with Big Sis and Neji to Gohan's world. It seemed like too fun of an opportunity to pass up! Sorry! Hope you won't be too mad! ^_^_

 _-Hanabi_

Hiashi's jaw clenched as he calmly took the note before quickly balling it up and letting out an angry yell.

"Lord Hiashi?" Natsu took a step back at the man's sudden anger as he put a hand on his forehead to calm the incoming headache.

"That Son Gohan…." Hiashi exhaled.

"Definitely has a strong influence." Asuma said to his father as he stood in the Hokage office as he received the same letter from Konohamaru.

Hiruzen let out a loud sigh of frustration before getting up and looking at the clear blue sky and blowing a draft from his pipe.

"Those kids better not get into anything too nefarious…" Hiruzen drawled.

* * *

"Well I won't let little kids just stay in the city by themselves! Okay, uh…." Chichi tried speaking to the kids but wanted to be polite although she didn't know their names.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the future Fifth Hokage, miss!" Konohamaru grinned as Chichi sent Goku a questioning glance.

"I'll explain later." Goku laughed.

"Udon Ise, nice to meet you." Udon bowed.

"Moegi Kazamatsuri." Moegi smiled as she also bowed.

"Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's sister." Hanabi smiled as Chichi nodded.

"Okay, Konoahamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi, you guys will be staying with us since I don't want little kids just wandering the city all by themselves." Chichi smiled.

"YES!" The four kids all cheered while Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Karin and Kin's eyes all twitched in jealousy for vastly different reasons each.

"Hey genius, you know they're not that much younger than us?" Kiba snorted as Chichi appeared right in his face with a frying pan.

"Excuse me?" Chichi asked, a little too sweetly.

"Uh…nothing, ma'am." Kiba muttered.

"Good!" Chichi giggled.

"Now, Goku if you may?" Chichi said as Goku turned to the other ninja.

"Ready to go guys?" Goku asked.

"Yep!" Naruto said, still a little bummed he couldn't be Gohan's roomie in this world.

"I'll go too so I can introduce you guys to Bulma!" Gohan added as Goku readied his technique.

"Okay guys, ready?" Goku asked as everyone nodded "yes".

"Alright then, let's go!" Goku said before everyone grabbed hands and instantly, they were gone much to the shock of the four tiny kids.

"Whoa! Did you see that!?" Konohamaru yelled, bug-eyed.

"Yeah! He just left out of thin air!" Udon exclaimed as Chichi chuckled. These kids were going to definitely have an experience in this world, they'd never forget.

"Okay that settles it, that Goku guy's gonna be my sensei!" Hanabi vowed.

* * *

In an instant, the Leaf Ninja 12 all stood in front of Capsule Corporation.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp, guys!" Goku grinned as the kids besides Gohan stared at the compound with amazed eyes.

"Whoa! This is a huge ass place!" Naruto blinked as Sakura quickly snapped pics.

"This Bulma chick really lives in a place like this!?" Shikamaru looked around the enormous place.

"Yep. Hey, Bulma! You there?" Gohan called out before the sound of turning wheels got everyone's attention.

"Hello down there!" Bulma waved as everyone turned to see her riding on a Capsule Corp hover bike as the ninja not familiar with the technology of this world, stared at her bug-eyed.

"Now she's hot!" Zaku exclaimed with a blush.

"You're telling me!" Naruto agreed.

"I'd love to date her!" Kiba added.

"Talk about hot!" Lee added before Gohan and the other boys sans Goku deadpanned at them before all four boys were smacked by Kin, Sakura, Ino and Tenten smacked them respectively.

"Shut up!" The girls yelled as Choji's attention was drawn to the vehicle Bulma was currently riding before she jumped off.

"The hell is that!?" Choji pointed at Bulma's bike as she raised an eyebrow.

"A….hover bike? You guys don't know what this is?" Bulma blinked as the ninja nodded their heads no.

"Wow…what? Are you guys from the stone age or something?" Bulma muttered before her eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, are these the ninja from that planet you were telling me about, Goku?" Bulma asked her oldest friend.

"Yep, this is them." Goku nodded as Gohan smiled.

"These're my friends. Well…most of them are, anyways." Gohan nervously laughed before continuing, "This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Karin, Dosu, Zaku and Kin." Gohan introduced everyone as he pointed respectively to each of them.

"I see. Well hi there, kids! I'm Bulma Briefs and I'm the leader of Capsule Corporation." Bulma smiled as Dosu raised an eyebrow.

"You're the leader of this whole place?" Dosu asked in disbelief as Bulma grinned.

"That's right!" Bulma cheekily bragged before narrowing her eyes at the masked nin as he raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

"What?" Dosu bluntly asked as Bulma blinked.

"That some fashion statement or you have a facial deformity or something?" Bulma questioned as Dosu growled.

"It's none of your business!" Dosu turned away in slight embarrassment, still not over what Goten did to him earlier as Lee and some of the other boys snickered.

"You should've seen him, Mrs. Bulma!" Lee smirked.

"Yeah, that Dosu guy's an Ikemen!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Bulma smirked as Dosu glared at the two.

"Shut up." Dosu growled as Naruto had a question.

"So where's that Vegeta guy anyways?" Naruto asked as Bulma raised a curious eyebrow.

"Wait how do you know about Vegeta?" Bulma questioned.

"Gohan told us." Naruto shrugged as Bulma then sighed, seeming satisfied with that answer.

"He's gone off to 'burn some steam'." Bulma rolled her eyes at whatever that meant as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned. Although Sasuke was rightfully agitated. Didn't that jerk remember he was training him? Or at least supposed to.

"Figures." Sakura shook her head as Bulma then looked to Goku.

"And so I'm assuming you're all here to…" Bulma began as Neji decided to answer.

"We're here to explore this world as well as get some training from the masters Gohan as well as Goku have had." Neji answered as Bulma was slightly taken aback at the certainty in his tone.

"Oh I see…like a field trip, huh?" Bulma joked as Shino rolled his glasses.

"Not a 'field trip' but rather an enlightenment journey. The reason is because we are not Academy kids." Shino explained as Bulma leaned into Gohan's ears.

"That Shino guy is kinda weird…" Bulma whispered as Shino's jaw clenched, having heard her comment.

"Haha don't worry, he's cool!" Gohan grinned as Shino felt some degree of relief wash over his chest following Gohan's comment. At that point, another question came into Bulma's mind.

"So how old are you kids anyway? You seem kinda young." Bulma asked.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Karin and I are all twelve." Sasuke answered as the afore-mentioned characters nodded.

"Neji, Lee and I are thirteen." Tenten smiled as Neji and Lee smiled.

"Kin, that idiot and I are fourteen." Dosu confirmed.

"HEY!" Zaku yelled as he was ignored.

"Oh I see. You all are practically babies!" Bulma joked much to the irritation of the boys of the group.

"Hey, we're not babies! You wouldn't believe half of the stuff we've went through!" Kiba yelled as Bulma waved off the Inuzuka.

"But you guys weren't that much younger than when I first met this lovable goof right here!" Bulma grinned pointing to Goku who smiled as he remembered the day they first met and changed their lives forever.

"How did you two meet anyways, Mrs. Bulma?" Karin timidly asked as Bulma snorted.

"I ran him over with my car!" Bulma chortled at the disturbed expressions she received.

"Haha but we're tight now! She's like my big sis!" Goku grinned.

"….Just what are you two?" Kin muttered as Bulma donned a pensive expression.

"So I'm guessing the kids are gonna need a place to stay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, because there's not enough space at home for all of them." Gohan answered.

"But it's enough for those brats." Naruto deadpanned as Bulma smiled.

"Don't you kids worry! We have more than enough space to accommodate all of you!" Bulma winked as she gestured for the kids to follow her.

"Well son, I think it's time we head home." Goku grinned.

"Yeah." Gohan smiled before the two were in front of Mount Paozu before they finally went in as Gohan was greeted to the smells of his mother's cooking, scents so strong his mouth watered and his stomach growled.

"I'm so happy to be back home…" Gohan muttered thinking no one heard him but his father did indeed hear him but said nothing.

"Oh dear! Since you're back, we're gonna have all your favs!" Chichi cheered, happy that her family was in one piece.

"Alright!" Gohan cheered before noticing the excited Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Hanabi sitting at the table.

"And it looks like we're gonna have some company for a while." Gohan chuckled as Konohamaru grinned.

"Yep!" Konohamaru giggled, excited at the thought of being with his hero.

"Oh Gohan, Konohamaru and Udon are gonna sleep in your room while Moegi and Hanabi are gonna take the guest room." Chichi said.

"Okay sounds good." Gohan shrugged before all his favorite foods were served right in front of him.

"Wow! This all looks so good!" Hanabi exclaimed while drooling.

"Dig in, kids! There's plenty for everyone!" Goku gleamed, just as hungry as everyone else.

"Yay!" The kids all cheered as Gohan ate dinner, his heart feeling complete and full for the first time in nearly a year.

Meanwhile, Bulma had shown all the kids the ins and outs of Capsule Corp before showing them to a long hallway.

"And here are the living quarters! The boys can all live in the corridor on the right while the girls can live in the ones on the left!" Bulma smiled as everyone nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Whoa! What's that?" Kiba pointed at the flat screen TV located in the boy's side.

"That's a TV." Sasuke smiled.

"Whoa really?" Lee asked. He was so used to the old box styled televisions back home that seeing a television so thin and flat was something he never thought was possible.

As everyone put their backpacks down, a voice rose through the wall.

"Oh, you all can come down to the restaurant area! I have dinner for you all!" Bulma grinned as the mention of food made the mouths of Naruto, Lee, Choji and Zaku water in anticipation.

"Food!" Zaku cheered as everyone made their way down to the café area of Capsule Corp as they all noticed several pizza boxes lined up on the different tables.

"Pizza….Hut?" Karin raised an eyebrow at the bizarre company name brand.

"Yep! Consider it somewhat of a delicacy here. In the ninja world, I know there's no such thing as Pizza Hut so consider it my way of getting you all welcome to this world!" Bulma cheekily grinned as Choji drooled, ready to get something into his stomach.

"Sounds good, thanks!" Choji grinned as he happily opened a box and got a slice before gasping.

"Uh….you okay, dude?" Shikamaru asked his best friend as a tear rolled down his face.

"Y-yeah it's…just…." Choji began as everyone sans Bulma raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"But what?" Ino asked, somewhat annoyed at Choji's reaction as his mouth went upwards in a motion no one had ever seen before.

"IT'S GOOD!" Choji exclaimed, getting another slice of pizza as everyone else decided to shrug before their taste buds went on a very tasty journey of their own.

"Whoa! That is tasty!" Tenten exclaimed, not wanting to lose the taste of the pizza as everyone else was happily helping themselves.

"Now this is good!" Kin said as Naruto rubbed his belly, having killed two boxes.

"Man that was some good cookin'!" Naruto belched, much to Sakura's chagrin.

"Oh boy….another Goku I can tell…." Bulma slightly deadpanned as Naruto's outfit definitely reminded the Briefs heiress of Goku.

Not wanting to be outdone by Naruto, Zaku huffed before taking a slice and shoving it in his mouth.

"You might can eat, but can you eat more than me, pipsqueak?" Zaku grinned, obviously egging on Naruto. One would think Naruto wouldn't take the challenge but….

"Pipsqueak!? Let's see you eat two!" Naruto yelled, shoving two slices in his mouth.

"Two? Try four!" Zaku roared as he shoved four in his mouth.

"Try six!"

"Eight!"

"Twelve!"

"Twenty!"

"One hundred!"

The spectators in the room, deadpanned at the sight of the two morons going at it.

"Oh brother." Dosu rolled his eyes, satisfied with what he had.

"For once I agree with you." Sasuke muttered.

"Well I can tell this is going to be a problem…." Bulma sighed as Kakashi nodded, pinching his brow.

* * *

The following morning came a little too fast after the last night our favorite groups of ninja had.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had gotten into a show using the Netflix account Bulma let all her guests used about a group of four teenage girls being harassed by a villain by the name of A while trying to find what happened to the fifth girl of the clique while Kin and Karin had gotten into a show about a group of girls with a magical cook book trying to cook around all sorts of spells that had gotten engrossed in their lives.

Meanwhile Naruto, Lee and Choji had gotten into an anime about a guy who could literally one punch anything from existence. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Dosu all scoffed at the idea at how something so ridiculous could be a best selling manga while Zaku got himself enthralled in a series about a high school full of zombies while Kakashi was watching a show all about Bachelors and Bachelorettes.

However, the group were stunned to see Goku and Gohan appear suddenly out of thin air talking about meeting with the first master Goku had as a young boy.

"Your master, Mr. Goku?" Lee asked.

"Yep! He trained me when I was a little kid! He taught me a good deal of what I know so I was figuring if you all wanted to train, how about starting at the roots?" Goku suggested as Naruto pumped his fist.

"Then let's go then!" Naruto cheered as the reactions to his outbursts ranged from amusement to irritation.

"Okay." Goku smiled before getting everyone to hold hands before they all appeared right in front of Master Roshi who was asleep before nearly falling out of his seat.

"Goku! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!?" Roshi snapped as Goku giggled.

"Hehe, sorry." Goku laughed as the group sans Team Seven stared at the old Turtle hermit in disbelief.

"….Seriously?" Kin asked.

"This old fart is Goku's master?" Zaku blinked.

"Hey, don't say that! Roshi's pretty strong!" Gohan retorted in defense of the Old Man as Roshi's jaw clenched, hearing the doubt from the children.

Without saying anything, Roshi immediately powered up to his Maxed form, stunning nearly everyone.

"Okay what the hell!?" Tenten exclaimed.

"How'd he get so big?" Shikamaru pointed as Roshi cupped his hands together.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Roshi yelled before shooting his trademark move going over the island much to the amazement of everyone.

"…Whoa…" was all Konohamaru could say as Roshi powered down as Goku and Gohan smiled.

"How's that for an old fart?" Roshi smirked at the looks he received as Lee suddenly appeared right in front of the old man.

"Train me please!" Lee practically threw himself at the old man, catching Roshi off guard.

"Yes I would love to hone my skills with you as well." Shino added.

"As would I." Neji said, as Roshi grinned.

"Heh…still got it!" Roshi grinned before a sly smile adorned his lips.

"Well….I may be able to train you…on one condition….." Roshi turned around with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Well what is it?" Dosu asked, getting impatient as Roshi suddenly turned around, giving a look that made the girls slightly uncomfortable as they realized the look in his eyes.

"Oh no…" Sakura, Ino and Kin all groaned.

"Get me a lovely kisser and I'll train all y'all!" Roshi giggled perversely as everyone sans Goku and Gohan stared at the hermit in disbelief.

"Are you shitting me!? Just train us already!" Kiba yelled as Roshi turned around.

"I am an old man with needs. And part of those needs is a lovely lady." Roshi grinned as nearly everyone groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me." Choji face-palmed as a mischievous smile swept Naruto's face.

"Oh yeah? Well how will you like this!?" Naruto asked as he made a handsign before a tuft of smoke covered him.

"Oh no…" Gohan and Sasuke thought as they realized immediately what Naruto was going to do.

In place of Naruto was a young teenage girl wearing a revealing bathing suit with a very curvy figure.

"HUH!?" Nearly all the girls' faces flushed red with rage as every boy except for Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Goku, Gohan and Dosu fell back with a nosebleed.

"….Huh?" Goku blinked in confusion although no one was more bewildered than Roshi as he fell back in a blood of nose blood.

"…You like? Hi…I'm Naruko…" Naruko winked as she held out a hand that Roshi happily took.

"Hi…Naruko…" Roshi drooled as Naruko pumped her breasts.

"Thick and plumpy." Naruko winked as Roshi was drooling while a good deal of the girls were cracking their knuckles.

"That…bastard…." Sakura, Ino and Tenten growled as Kin readied senbon needles for the perverted brat.

"Now lemme show you the real goods…." Naruko winked before….

"TADA!" Naruko flashed Roshi as a bright light filled his eyes that nearly killed him.

"Okay that's going too far!" Gohan yelled before a fist hit both Naruto and Roshi, breaking Naruto's transformation jutsu and knocking Roshi out.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY YOU PERVS!" Sakura growled as Naruto and Roshi got up, rubbing their sore noggins.

"…Okay fine….Well to start your training let me go inside." Roshi ran inside before brining out a large box. He then opened the boxes to reveal….

"Turtle Shells?" Zaku turned his head in confusion.

"That's right. Although these aren't regular turtle shells, they're weighted turtle shells. Try them on." Roshi instructed as everyone did just that as they put on the shells before noticing they were immediately biting off more than they could chew.

"The hell!? This is heavy!" Kiba yelled.

"I can barely move!" Ino added.

"I feel like my body's gonna break!" Udon groaned as Roshi smirked.

"Well how do you think Goku got so strong? Now you all will wear these shells for a month while training. After which, you will all be way more agile than you all are now!" Roshi said as everyone was struggling with the weighted shells. Or rather some were.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi weren't as troubled thanks to their training with Gohan coupled with Lee.

"Heh….given I already have on weights, this will be no problem!" Lee smirked despite the heaviness as Roshi grinned.

'This boy…definitely has a gift…" Roshi shook his head before going inside.

"Well if you all excuse me…I have a show to watch, hehe!" Roshi giggled as nearly everyone rolled their eyes as they had an idea what kind of show he would be watching.

Goku then noticed Dosu seemed to be having the most trouble juggling the shell with his apparent hunchback.

"Hey, you okay, Dosu?" Goku asked as Dosu looked at the Saiyan.

"I'm fine." Dosu said although he was lying, not wanting to be pitied or anything.

"Here, lemme help." Goku said as he dug in his pocket before pulling out a Senzu Bean and handing him one.

"Eat this." Goku offered as Dosu raised an eyebrow.

"That's one of those…." Dosu began.

"Senzu Beans." Goku said as Dosu could only ponder why Goku would give him a Senzu.

"Just eat the damn bean." Sakura chided as Dosu growled.

"You are really pushing your luck, girl." Dosu scowled before eating it before his back immediately straightened up, looking like the rest of everyone's backs.

"Whoa dude! Your back looks normal!" Zaku exclaimed, still trying to get used to the shell on his back.

"…I see…" Dosu said before looking at Goku before looking away.

"….Thanks…" Dosu muttered awkwardly, not used to anyone being concerned for him as Goku grinned as a form of "you're welcome".

However, Goku, Gohan and Team Seven sensed two figures heading for them.

"Something's coming this way!" Goku said as everyone immediately donned a defensive pose.

"A threat?" Ino groaned, not wanting to deal with anything after just coming to this planet.

"No…way….It's Trunks!" Goku grinned.

"….Trunks?" Nearly everyone ninja except for Team Seven muttered.

"Wait, I remember!" Naruto turned to his teammates as Sasuke smirked.

"Now things are getting interesting." Sasuke gripped his sword as everyone looked to see the Future version of Trunks land down with his master.

"Trunks! Hey!" Gohan waved as he ran to his friend as Trunks smiled at the present version of his master.

"Gohan! How you been man?" Trunks grinned as Future Gohan immediately noticed this was the younger version of himself.

"So…this must be the past version of me…." Future Gohan's eyes soon traveled along the group of ninja, "And it looks like he's made friends…." Future Gohan then smiled, "Interesting".

Gohan then noticed the older man looking at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"…Why…does this guy seem familiar?" Gohan tilted his head.

Goku blinked as he felt something definitely familiar with the man by Trunks.

"This guy….feels like…Gohan? Wait…" Goku was about to have a realization before a sudden comment cut him off.

"This guy is definitely cute…" Ino blushed. Maybe in another time she may've had a chance with Trunks if they were around the same age….

"No kidding." Kin added though she stopped herself. This Trunks guy had to have been in his early twenties.

"So who're these guys?" Trunks pointed at the ninja. Before Gohan could answer, Gohan took it upon himself to answer.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and we're Gohan's friends. We're ninja!" Naruto grinned as both Trunks and Future Gohan raised eyebrows.

"Ninja?" Both men asked.

"Just what is going on here?" Trunks asked, more to Gohan and Goku.

"It's…uh…a long story." Goku sheepishly laughed as Karin's attention was drawn to Future Gohan.

"He…reminds me of Gohan….for some reason…" Karin muttered before speaking up.

"Uh…Mister Trunks' friend? Who are you and why do you look so much like Gohan?" Karin asked Future Gohan.

"Oh me? I'm-"Future Gohan was about to say before Trunks covered his mouth.

"You can't tell them who you are! With two of you here it'd be awkward…just make up something!" Trunks whispered before letting his master go, as he glared at his student for the sudden gesture.

"I'm…uh….Son…Son Mirai…" Mirai awkwardly greeted.

"Oh…okay…" Karin blinked.

"So…are you like an illegitimate brother?" Choji asked.

"Oh I'm a cousin, hehe…" Mirai laughed before he turned to Gohan.

"So Gohan…I've heard quite a bit about you." Mirai smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. So much that I wanna test your power, if that's okay?" Mirai suggested as Gohan shrugged.

"Sure. Dad?" Gohan asked as Goku held his hand to Mirai.

"Just grab onto me." Goku smiled as he held his future son's hand. The feeling nearly brought a tear to Gohan's eye as it was a feeling he dearly missed. Though he shook it off entirely before the group were brought to a random forest.

* * *

"Okay, whenever you two are ready." Goku smiled, wanting to see how strong this guy was.

"Now I bet you can do this?" Mirai smirked as he powered up to a Super Saiyan, much to everyone's shock.

"No way! That Mirai guy can transform into one of those Super things?" Zaku gasped as Gohan was just as amazed.

"How can you be a Super Saiyan?" Gohan blinked as Mirai's smirk widened.

"Beat me and I'll tell you." Mirai smirked as Gohan powered up too.

Almost immediately Neji activated his Byakugan as he sensed the two powers before he noticed something that made his gasp.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked her teammate.

"…That Mirai guy…even though they're both Super Saiyans…he's stronger than Gohan's Super Saiyan form!" Neji exclaimed much to the shock of everyone present.

"What!? Seriously!?" Choji dropped the chip he was eating as Goku looked at Neji in amazement.

"Whoa? Oh yeah?" Goku looked at Mirai as he tilted his head, "Who…are you?"

Mirai threw the first punch as Gohan was nearly knocked back from the force of his punch.

"What the? That was…" Gohan blinked as Mirai smirked.

"What's wrong? Is that gonna get you down only after one punch?" Mirai joked as Gohan returned his smirk.

"Not really!" Gohan said as he knocked Mirai's fists aside before delivering a powerful array of punches and kicks before sending him flying into the air.

"Chou Maratsugeki!" Gohan yelled as he attempted to knock Mirai down to the forest floor below which Mirai immediately caught the stronger wind of.

"Not quite!" Mirai took Gohan's ankle before slamming him down into the ground.

"Gohan!" Naruto, Hinata and Karin yelled.

"Man…that smarts…" Gohan muttered as the dust cleared revealing Mirai standing over him before he suddenly jumped back several yards as he spat out a mouthful of spit and blood.

"Heh, you're pretty strong. Okay…let's see you handle this!" Gohan suddenly vanished much to Mirai's shock as he punched Mirai in the stomach, stunning him at the sudden impact of his hit as he suddenly teleported behind Mirai and sending a large blue energy wave flying right at him.

"Explosive Combination!" Gohan yelled as Mirai took the initiative to build his arms around him.

"Energy Shield!" Mirai yelled as a domed energy barrier protected him from the attack.

"Unreal…that Mirai guy is giving Gohan a run for his money…" Kakashi said in amazement of what he was watching.

"But how so? Gohan's one of the strongest people we know." Ino could watched with her jaw dropped his shock.

"Guess Gohan's not worth much." Zaku shrugged before he suddenly fell to the ground, courtesy of a sendon needle from Kin.

"With every strong person, there's someone _stronger._ Remember that." Kakashi stated after finding his voice.

Gohan then charged as Mirai as he readied his hands above his forehead for his signature move.

"Masenko-HA!" Gohan yelled as Mirai countered with his own.

"Masenko-HA!" Mirai yelled as the two beams collided before they eventually cancelled out.

Before Gohan could say anything he was suddenly kicked away before Mirai teleported behind him as he did a right-hand chop followed by a right hook before he was kicked high in the air before Gohan fazed away, regaining some momentum as he caught Mirai's foot before he kicked him up into the air before he attacked him with a barrage of punches sending him flying downward as he charged his trademark move.

"Burst Rush! Masenko-HA!" Gohan yelled as Mirai was hit.

"He got him!" Karin cheered.

Trunks could barely believe what he was seeing. To think he would see the younger and older version of his master going at it was something he would never believe was possible.

"Well I was wondering when you'd land a h-"Mirai was cut off with a barrage of Ki waves fired in his direction.

"Sorry, Naruto but I'm gonna take a page from your books!" Gohan muttered as he readied a hand sign.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Gohan yelled through the smoke before Gohan noticed he was bombarded with nearly ten Gohan clones.

"Multi-form?" Mirai fired a Ki blast through one before noticing it wasn't an illusion but actually real.

"What in the? Hyper Masenko!" Mirai yelled as he fired a standard Masenko than Gohan and his clones dodged before firing a massive one, incinerating five of them before actually getting the heel of Gohan as he punched him in his gut, making him spit up a mouthful of spit and blood before slamming him into the ground hard.

"Fierce Combination." Mirai finished before what he thought was Gohan vanished in thin air.

"What the?" Mirai gasped as he was suddenly punched in the jaw har.

"Masendan!" Gohan yelled as he threw several blasts at Mirai before firing a last one, filling the area with smoke.

"No way…." Shikamaru muttered.

"Is it…over?" Sakura gasped as Gohan looked to see Mirai getting up, smirking despite the damage of his clothes and the cuts and scrapes littering his body.

"Amazing, Gohan. You can match my Super Saiyan form. But what about…Super Saiyan 2?" Mirai asked.

"….Wha-"Was all Kiba could say before Mirai powered to his Super Saiyan two mode as lightning surrounded him as a thin lock fell upon his forehead.

"Still think you can match up?" Mirai smirked.

(Insert Keisei Gyakuten Boruto Version)

Gohan then screamed before summoning his own Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Shall we begin?" Gohan asked, slightly curious to see how strong this Mirai was.

"Are we gonna do this?" Mirai smirked as the two stared at each other before vanishing with them being only blurs to those able to see it.

Gohan summoned five more clones as Mirai smirked.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Mirai fired Piccolo's move as it was too fast for Gohan to dodge as he took it in the shoulder, making him grit his teeth slightly at the pain as they all readied their attacks.

"Gekiretsu Madan!" Gohan and his clones yelled as Mirai was able to dodge the hits from some of the clones and even cut through them but was unfortunately caught in the attack somewhat as the orange part of his outfit was all but torn to shreds.

"Alright!" Gohan yelled as he tried charging Mirai as he smirked before ripping the orange top off, leaving him in his blue undershirt much to the shock of everyone before he wrapped it around Gohan's exposed hand.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"This is called street fighting! Guess you never learned it!" Mirai yelled before hitting Gohan deep in his abdomen before sending him flying off with a simple Ki blast.

"Ugh….Dome Attack!" Gohan yelled, sending a golden wave at Mirai who countered with a dome attack of his won.

"Unreal! They use their same attacks!" Moegi exclaimed.

"It's like…they're the same person!" Udon exclaimed as it clicked for Goku, Sasuke and the remnants of Team Seven.

"Of course! That explains it! No wonder he's so strong! A real chip off the old block!" Goku thought pridefully as the two fighters engaged in a battle of fisticuffs which resulted in Gohan being knocked to the forest floor below.

"Okay….one more attack…will finish this…" Gohan smirked….not having a battle this enjoyable since Cell….

"Totally…" Mirai added as they both cupped their hands together.

"This is it…." Kakashi said.

"The attack that will decide the victor…" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Ka….Me….Ha…Me…"

"HA!" Both fighters yelled as their energy waves collided with each other as they attempted to give momentum over the other. But alas….one had to give as a large smoke cloud surrounded the area….

But before the blasts canceled out Mirai could've sworn he saw black flames appear on Gohan's face slightly...

(End Keisei Gyakuten Boruto version)

Once it cleared…it revealed…Mirai standing over Gohan who took a knee as his Super Saiyan form left him…

"Gohan!" Karin and Kin said as Gohan smiled as he waved them off.

"I'm fine. That was a good fight." Gohan smiled at Mirai who smiled back as he helped him up.

"You too." Mirai smirked down as he was definitely satisfied.

"To think the younger version of myself was this stronger when I wasn't even a quarter of that when I was his age…I wonder…" Mirai was snapped from his musings when Konohamaru pointed at him.

"Okay, who the heck are you!? How are you so strong!?" Konohamaru yelled.

Before Mirai could answer his eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Mirai? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Alright come on out! I know you're there!" Mirai called.

Sai cursed.

"Damn it! Was I found out?" Sai asked himself. He debated leaving before Mirai filled a hand with Ki.

"Come on out or I'll blow where you are to Kingdom Come! You have five seconds! 4-3-2-1-"Mirai was about to fire before Sai made himself known.

"Sai!?" Gohan blinked as Sai "smiled" at Gohan.

"Hello again." Sai smiled although internally he was pissed. To think the mission his commander gave him turned out to be an epic failure.

"Who are you? And why do you look like Sasuke?" Ino asked as everyone nodded as Sasuke's jaw clenched. This Sai guy didn't look that much like him.

"Wait, you were with that Danzo guy! I remember!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Danzo?" Goku asked as Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"…He's…one of the figure heads in the Leaf…although….his ways are nefarious as he plots in the shadows…having his soldiers do nefarious deeds while claiming it's for the village." Kakashi explained as everyone looked at Sai with eyes of distrust.

Unperturbed by this, Sai continued.

"His actions might be underhanded by Lord Danzo cares very deeply for the Leaf. Even though I will admit…nothing never mind." Sai shrugged as two and two clicked for Gohan.

"Wait, you knew a lot about me when we first met…were you spying on me?" Gohan asked as Sai found himself caught. But he knew better than to give himself up.

"No of course not." Sai stated as Naruto got in front of his best friend.

"Are you kidding me you son of a-"Naruto was about to curse as Trunks narrowed his eyes at the Root nin.

"What's your purpose being here? You clearly weren't invited." Trunks asked as he immediately didn't trust this guy.

"My purpose? Just to learn from the masters you have had. Nothing nefarious I promise." Sai smiled, disturbing everyone.

Mirai was tempted to nip this problem in the bud before Goku stepped in front of him.

"What are you?" Mirai asked as Goku looked at Sai.

"You won't do anything while you're here?" Goku asked as Sai smiled again.

"I won't. You have my word, Mr. Goku." Sai said in a tone that no one believed.

"Well….okay… let's find a place for you to stay…" Goku said as everyone looked at Goku in disbelief.

"Dad?" Gohan asked, unsure.

"Why would you help this guy?" Naruto asked with his eye twitching in irritation.

"What? I can't let him sleep on the streets." Goku argued as Sasuke walked to Sai.

"Can I help you, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sai asked as Sasuke nearly snarted.

"What do you know?" Sasuke glared as Sai's smile continued.

"I know you were the loser who was left alive after his traitor brother slaughtered the clan." Sai replied in a tone that was almost amused much to Sasuke's chagrin. He contemplated shoving his Chidori through his ass although he had a feeling Goku and Gohan wouldn't approve.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke glared at Sai who smiled at him.

"Why are you so on me?" Sai attempted to joke, which obviously fell flat given the anger in Sasuke's expression.

"I don't trust you. So let me give you…a wager of sorts. You do anything to Gohan, Goten or his family and I'll personally make you wish Itachi killed me all those years ago." Sasuke glared as Sai was unperturbed.

"Hehe…very well." Sai smiled as Sasuke clenched his jaw.

It looks like things were gonna get more interesting….

In another part of the world, a short blue elderly dwarf was rubbing a dusty orange Dragon Ball.

"Emperor Pilaf…you found it?" An elderly woman gasped as the man grinned.

"Oh yes Mai…." The man known as Pilaf grinned.

"The Dragon Ball! Soon, World Domination will be mine!" An elderly Emperor Pilaf cackled before coughing…

Although neither Z-Warrior nor Ninja knew it….

A new race for the Seven magic Dragon Balls has just been born!

* * *

 **COMING TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU**

 _Old and New Enemies from the Past Return…._

Naruto could barely believe his eyes. Before him was a woman with brown horns similar to that of a rabbit...she wore a long white kimono with tomoe lining the chest with long flowing white hair, pearl white eyes representing that of the Byakugan and a Rinne-Sharingan on her head. Within one of her sleeves was a monster with glaring yellow eyes and jagged teeth.

This woman...was Kaguya Otsutsuki...otheriwse known as the Progenitor of Chakra...

Kaguya only stared blankly at the shocked ninja.

"Kaguya!" Naruto gasped out.

"It looks like the brat is shocked to see us, mother..." Black Zetsu smiled his creepy smile.

"Long time no see...Son Goku." Goku's eyes bulged in shock as he looked at what looked to be a near identical clone of his with a slightly slimmer build, tanner skin and instead of the Orange GI Goku wore, this man wore a grey GI with a black long sleeved undershirt on underneath.

"Goku Black!" Goku blinked in disbelief.

"Zehahaha! Long time no talk, Straw Hat! How you been!?" A gigantic man with a long beard split into three sections cheered much to Luffy's chagrin. This...was the bastard who was behind the death of his beloved brother Ace two years ago...

"Blackbeard!" Luffy clenched his fist.

 **WHEN UNIVERSES COLLIDE**

 **COMING FEBRUARY 2020**

* * *

Woohoo! I said that was gonna be a long chapter didn't I? XD

But yeah! So much stuff happened! Gohan FINALLY winning his mother over, the Kids living at Capsule Corp and the BIGGEST Gohan meeting his Future Self and having a battle with him!

Now I know some people might not like how I made Future Gohan stronger but given how long he was dead I think he'd get pretty powerful after the training he'd receive in the afterlife so yeah! XD

P.S: How many people expected the Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi! XD

And lastly I know some people might be kinda pissed I pushed When Universes Collide to February of Next Year instead of January but I wanted to release more stories! XD

Oh well in any case, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 35 and I will see you crazy folks in Chapter 36 coming November 28th and until then stay safe and stay sweet!

Happy Halloween! ^_^


	36. Field Trip To The City

Happy near end of November everyone and a VERY happy Turkey day everyone! With everyone getting their mouthfuls of yummy Thanksgiving food, hopefully this chapter will help you guys digest your food! ^_^

P.S: There's a bunch of goodies at the end of the chapter so keep your eyes open! ^_^

* * *

The group had made their way to Capsule Corp shortly after encountering the bizarre ninja, Sai.

They all had their own fair share of opinions of Sai, to say the least.

The girls all found Sai to be a little weird….a bit of an understatement save for Hinata who felt it wasn't fair to judge a person before knowing them whereas Ino felt as if she had somewhat of a binding with Sai…almost as if in a parallel universe, they would actually have some sort of connection.

Kakashi, Future Gohan, Future Trunks, Sasuke, Shino, Neji, Dosu, Zaku and Shikamaru were all extremely wary of Sai. While they didn't hate the Root nin, they definitely didn't trust him. While others like Gohan, Naruto, Goku, Choji, Kiba and Lee had their extremely high reservations about Sai, they still had an air of confidence that if he pulled anything nefarious, they could stop him.

As Gohan and everyone got situated in the café area of Capsule Corp, out came a blonde woman with closed eyes, much to the confusion of everyone.

"Well hello there! You all must be the children Bulma recently took in!" The blonde woman smiled.

"Uh…are your eyes always closed?" Shikamaru muttered though a sharp ear tug from Ino made him retract his statement.

"Hehe, well let's just say I'm different than other people!" The woman chirped as everyone nearly deadpanned at her response.

"Oh I should introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Briefs, Bulma's mother but you can all call me Panchy!" Panchy happily introduced herself as everyone's eyes widened at her proclamation.

"Wait, you're Miss Bulma's mother? But she looks like she's at least in her early thirties!" Karin pointed out as Panchy laughed.

"Why thank you, miss! I'm only a healthy seventy!" Panchy giggled as everyone stared bug eyed at the optimistic blonde, even Dosu and Neji.

"Seventy!?" Konohamaru yelled.

"Man, Tsunade's really got nothing on you!" Goku snorted.

"Lady…were you some sort of model back in the day?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, what kind of question is that!?" Sakura snapped at Naruto as Panchy giggled.

"Well thank you, young man, you're so kind." Panchy laughed as she remembered how back in the day she received all sorts of invitations for magazines like Sports Illustrated.

"Panchy, I hope you're not scaring away our guests." The voice of Dr. Brief entered the room.

"Congrats Naruto, you found somewhat shorter than you!" Sasuke snorted as Dr. Brief waved off the comment as Naruto snapped back at Sasuke.

"Oh up yours!" Naruto spat.

"And who are you old man?" Zaku rudely asked as Dr. Brief's eyes narrowed at the boy's rudeness.

"Well for your information young man, I am Dr. Briefs, the head behind this entire establishment. Although I admit my daughter took over when she became of age." Dr. Briefs rubbed the back of his head as everyone sans Future Trunks, Future Gohan, Gohan, Goku and Team Seven stared at the man in shock.

"No way! This old geezer's the big cheese!?" Kiba pointed at Dr. Briefs who narrowed his eyes at the Inuzuka.

"My word…kids nowadays are so rude." Dr. Briefs muttered as Panchy waltzed over to the group.

"Now that I can meet all you lovely children, please tell me, what're your names?" Panchy gleamed.

"This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Karin, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon Sai, an old family friend named Mirai and of course you know Trunks." Gohan gestured to everyone as they nodded as Panchy immediately ran to Trunks.

"Oh Trunks! I see you've grown your hair long again!" Panchy giggled as Trunks laughed while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as his hair had indeed gone long again in a style similar to when he left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with it being in a ponytail.

"Well what can I say, I think it fits." Trunks grinned as he honestly preferred his hair this way. Thank goodness his hair wasn't blue or anything like his mother's as he honestly thought lavender was a perfect fit for him.

"So Trunks, you have a girlfriend now?" Panchy winked as Trunks blushed.

"N-no! I mean uh…I've had too much on my plate to worry about getting a girlfriend…." Trunks muttered as Future Gohan/Mirai nodded his head.

"Well you sure are cute though." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah totally hotty!" Moegi beamed with a blush as Hanabi nodded feverously.

"Well thanks…hehe…" Trunks sheepishly grinned.

"Out of morbid curiosity, just how old are you two?" Kakashi asked.

"Twenty one." Trunks answered.

"Twenty three." Mirai confirmed as everyone nodded in understanding.

"Hey…if you're a family friend of Gohan's….why hasn't he mentioned you before now?" Naruto asked as Future Gohan and Trunks' eyes widened in dread.

"Oh uh because…we've….uh….recently gotten back in touch, hehe…." Mirai laughed in a manner similar to Goku and Gohan whenever they messed up.

It was then that Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's it…." Sasuke muttered to himself.

" _I'll have to ask just how strong the Gohan from the future was able to get…"_ Goku thought to himself.

Gohan then thought about Mirai before his eyes widened in realization too…

"No way…." Gohan said to himself as he couldn't believe he was actually talking to the future version of himself!

Seeming satisfied with this answer, Naruto shrugged it off, much to the future warriors' reliefs.

It was then Vegeta entered the restaurant area decked in a tank top and sweat pants.

"Bulma's mother, I'm hungry! When's the food gonna be ready?" Vegeta barked much to the irritation of the ninja.

" _Oh great!"_ Ino and Sakura thought in irritation.

" _This guy?"_ Dosu rolled his visible eye.

"Just freaking great." Naruto groaned as Sasuke decided to voice his displeasure with the Saiyan prince.

"Well thanks for finally appearing. I thought you were gonna start training me today. What? You busy taking a nap?" Sasuke scoffed before Vegeta's foot found his way into Sasuke's chest, kicking him into a wall behind him.

"Sasuke!" All of Team Seven yelled as the ninja glared at Vegeta.

"What a bully." Tenten muttered.

"Yeah no kidding." Ino glared, upset this jerk would dare attack her love.

"Oh boy…" Dr. Briefs pinched his brow.

"…I see father hasn't changed much…" Trunks nervously laughed.

"Yeah totally." Mirai shook his head although this incarnation of Vegeta seemed more….mellow when compared to the Vegeta from his time.

"You don't talk like that to me, boy. We train on _my_ time not yours!" Vegeta snarled as Sasuke picked himself up, coughing as a bruise started to form on his chest.

"Hmph, whatever." Sasuke smirked as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That Sasuke kid kinda reminds me of Vegeta." Mirai whispered to Trunks.

"Heh, I can see why." Trunks smirked as he couldn't believe his father would actually train someone _not_ of Saiyan blood. Maybe his father _really_ was changing….

"Say where were you all day?" Kakashi asked, remembering Vegeta's promise to train as Vegeta scoffed.

"That's none of your business, scare crow." Vegeta spat as Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the description Vegeta gave him. However before he could reply, Vegeta scanned over the whole group before a smirk formed along his lips as he noticed his son was among them.

"Trunks." Vegeta simply said. If Trunks was here that only meant one thing, he had finally defeated the Androids that plagued his future for nearly two decades.

"Hi, father." Trunks smiled back as nearly everyone's eyes bulged from their skulls.

"DAD!?" They all exclaimed. But then it made sense. There was far too much resemblance between the two. Though Trunks seemed more chill than Vegeta….

It was also then the group realized this was the first time they had ever seen Vegeta smile…..

"Well I can see where he gets his cuteness from." Moegi smiled.

"But Trunks seems so nice while his dad's kind of a dick." Kin muttered.

"Haha he may seem like that at first but he's actually not that bad." Trunks laughed off the comment as while he was closer with his father, especially with him being revived in his timeline, although he could understand why people wouldn't care much for Vegeta given his attitude while Vegeta clearly heard it.

"What was that!?" Vegeta demanded as Kin nervously gulped remembering how easily he dealt with Naruto and Sasuke.

"N-nothing sir…" Kin muttered as Vegeta then turned his gaze towards "Mirai".

"Uh…how do you do?" Future Gohan asked as he was never too close to Vegeta, even before he died and even when they were in the Afterlife, he was in Heaven whereas Vegeta was in Hell. Although he told him it wasn't all that bad as he passed his time beating Frieza, King Cold and Cooler every now and again.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he instantly connected the dots on who it was sitting by his son from the future before deciding against speaking what he was going to say. He didn't want to hear any more of the irritating ninja brats' yelling. Not for today, anyways.

Vegeta then turned his attention to the ninja before snorting.

"Hmph, so you're all really staying here, huh? Make sure not to get in my way, ninja brats. After all, I doubt you could all wipe your asses." Vegeta jeered much to the ninjas' displeasures.

"C'mon Vegeta, don't be mean." Gohan offered as Vegeta cut his eyes at Gohan.

"And who said I was nice?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Look here asshole, don't underestimate ninjas! We could all kick your ass if we outsmart you!" Kiba yelled as Vegeta looked amused by his proclamation.

"Oh really?" Vegeta snorted.

"That's right. There's nothing as an unbeatable opponent. For all your strength, you can still be outsmarted and defeated." Kakashi stated."Kakashi's right. That's how I was able to beat villains like Raditz. And how Sasuke beat you." Goku agreed in a matter of fact tone.

"Ridiculous. All you're probably good for is walking that shitting canine up and down the street." Vegeta scoffed as that was the last straw for Kiba.

"Don't you dare insult Akamaru!" Kiba roared, intending to pummel Vegeta with Akamaru growling in agreement.

Vegeta stood his ground, daring for the Inuzuka to try to fight him before he was held back by Choji.

"Kiba, just chill and be the bigger person." Choji said, not forgiving Vegeta for his rude words towards him the other day.

"Yeah you're bigger alright." Vegeta mocked as Choji's already short fuse was lit….for a lack of better words.

This time it was Shikamaru having to hold the two back.

"What were you just telling Kiba, idiot!?" Shikamaru chided his two friends as he cut his eyes to Vegeta, "They're right. You may be strong for now but we're training and honing our skills. For all you know we could surpass you before we turn eighteen." Shikamaru said to Vegeta who crossed his arms before walking off.

"Vegeta! You bullying these kids again!?" The voice of Bulma barked as she walked through the corridor as Vegeta groaned at the sight of the taller girl.

"No, woman. I'm only joking." Vegeta said in irritation.

"Hmph, you better be. That's why you were denied all this, last night." Bulma gestured to her lower region as the more mature of the ninja paled realizing exactly what Bulma meant as Vegeta's teeth grit in rage as he remembered the argument they had last night…..

" _The hell are you so mad at me for!? The brat wanted me to be his master! I was testing him!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma socked him hard in the skull with a frying pan Chichi gave to her when she turned thirty as a birthday present._

" _You don't attack kids, you dick!" Bulma roared, whacking Vegeta again as Vegeta's nostrils flared in rage. How did the former Prince of the Saiyans fall this hard to the point where some fragile female could assault him like this without any repercussions?_

" _Well what's done is done, woman!" Vegeta spat as Bulma jeered at Vegeta._

" _You're right, what's done is done which is why you're grounded!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta scoffed, overhearing the term from Gohan once._

" _What do you mean I'm 'grounded'? Do I look like some ten year old brat?" Vegeta snorted as Bulma smirked._

" _I mean you're grounded from the goodies." Bulma smirked wider as she pointed downstairs as Vegeta paled in dread._

" _You can't be serious!" Vegeta gasped out. Way back when he was pissed about not being able to turn Super Saiyan it was Bulma's goodies that got Vegeta through the day._

" _Dead serious. But don't worry, you have this to pleasure you." Bulma winked handing Vegeta a certain bottle as Vegeta examined it._

"… _.Men's…Vasoline….the hell is that supposed to do?" Vegeta looked at Bulma as if she grew a second eye._

" _I dunno, figure it out!" Bulma snapped before slamming the door in his face as baby Trunks giggled at the entire spectacle._

Shaking her head at Vegeta's petulant expression, Bulma then took note of the Root Nin sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, you never told us you had a twin brother." Bulma pointed at Sai as Sasuke shook his head. Did people really think he and Sai really look that much alike?

"He's not my brother or any kin of mine. In fact this guy is bad news. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. He followed us here." Sasuke bluntly said.

"Wow…way to be direct and to the point, Sasuke." Shikamaru blinked.

"Are you a bad guy?" Bulma asked taking a step back while making sure to have a good hold on the infant in her arms.

"Ma'am I assure you that while I may serve a master these people don't approve of, I care very deeply for the village we all hail from." Sai "smiled".

Bulma gave him a skeptical look before deciding to give Sai a chance, deciding to be fair. Not to mention, she had a feeling even if Sai decided to try something her husband, Goku and Gohan would easily set him straight.

"Well okay….then I'm Bulma and this idiot here is my husband, Vegeta." Bulma decided to introduce herself as nearly all the ninja went wide-eyed with astonishment.

"NO WAY! HOW'D THIS DRAWF GET A HOT PIECE OF ASS LIKE THAT!" Zaku yelled before he was immediately back-handed into a table behind him.

"You don't ever say anything about my height, boy." Vegeta growled as Zaku got up, rubbing his swollen jaw.

"…Noted…" Zaku muttered as Sakura pointed to the baby in Bulma's arms.

"And that's also your kid." Sakura smiled in recognition, remembering him from Gohan's memories.

"Yep. This is Trunks." Bulma held her baby son close as most of the ninja were even more confused.

"But wait, that's Trunks." Udon pointed at Future Trunks as Bulma's eyes widened.

"You have two sons that're named Trunks?" Hanabi tilted her head as Goku, Gohan and Bulma realized they were in deep crap and needed a good excuse to get themselves out of it.

"Oh uh….I decided to name my baby after his big, strong brother! But it's not like it's too uncommon! And more importantly, how about a tissue for your nose?" Bulma quickly changed the subject before things got too weird.

"Oh uh…thanks…" Udon thanked as Bulma handed him a Kleenix.

"Still two sons with the same name. Talk about weird." Choji chomped on a bag of chips as everyone decided to shrug off the entire situation.

"But how's it going Trunks? Are things going okay for you?" Bulma asked, not sure if the kids would believe this version of Trunks was from a formerly apocalyptic future.

"Yep, things are definitely going well, one hundred percent!" Trunks grinned, much to Bulma's joy as she was able to get the message that Trunks had dealt with the Android problem in his future.

Bulma's eyes then darted towards Mirai before her eyes widened in realization, remembering all the pictures Trunks would show her of him and his master, Gohan. However she thought better of it as to not speak up as to not have her sanity questioned.

Deciding to speak up, Sai cleared his throat.

"I see. Thanks for the hospitable welcome. I am Sai and I must ask Vegeta something." Sai turned to Vegeta.

"Yeah what it is, brat?" Vegeta crossed his arms as Sai's smile returned.

"You never told us you were married to an Okama!" Sai grinned as everyone paled.

"…..Okama?" Bulma still kept her sweet smile.

"Wait, you mean you're not one? You sure fooled me? You're a real woman?" Sai honestly questioned.

"Oh…" Gohan began.

"SHIT!" Goku and Trunks finished as Bulma calmly handed baby Trunks to her parents before….

"OKAMA!? GET OVER HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT AN 'OKAMA' CAN DO!" Bulma had to be restrained by Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Gohan, Hinata, Goku, Trunks, Mirai, Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Sai, that wasn't nice!" Sakura chided the ninja who laughed.

"Well I was merely stating facts." Sai shrugged.

"Oh my word." Dr. Briefs shook his head, not believing that the youths nowadays could be so uncouth. What happened to children who were respectful to their adults and superiors?

Bulma roughed shoved the others off of her as she flared her nostrils.

"Little asshole, I don't want him here!" Bulma spat as Vegeta's reaction was actually interesting.

Rather than being pissed that someone would insult his wife like most other people would, Vegeta snickered before nearly falling back laughing, nearly crying.

"He just insulted your woman and you're happy?" Naruto blinked.

"Yep that's dad for you." Trunks sighed as he whispered that to him.

"How I treat my woman is my business, boy." Vegeta shoved Naruto to the side before looking down at Sai.

"So you're Sai, huh? What can you do?" Vegeta questioned the pale Root nin who pulled out a scroll.

"Ninja Art, Super Beast Scroll!" Sai yelled as several animals such as mini lions erupted from the scroll, much to everyone's amazement.

"How the hell?" Mirai asked.

"He can bring drawings to life?" Trunks asked.

"How can he even?" Lee turned to Shikamaru who looked lost for words.

"Holy crap! Animated drawings!?" Gohan yelled.

"You should draw manga!" Goku remarked, "What?" at all the deadpan looks he received.

"Huh…so you can animate life into drawings and you them as weapons in battle?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes sir. I am the most skilled in my organization of Root." Sai confirmed.

"Interesting…" Vegeta then turned and left as Neji had a thought in his head.

"No…I must be crazy even thinking that idea…." Neji shook his head. Would it work?

"That's…kinda freaky." Tenten muttered with Bulma, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Dosu, Kin, Trunks and Mirai nodding.

"I think it's kinda cool!" Naruto remarked as Goku, Gohan, Zaku, Kiba, Choji and Lee nodding in agreement.

"Well I think we better get home before it gets too late." Goku said to Gohan.

"Right." Gohan said, holding his hand to Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Hanabi who took it before they were gone in a flash.

"And there they go…" Lee muttered.

Bulma crossed her arms, still upset over Sai's comment. SHE, who was voted the most beautiful in High School, being compared to an OKAMA?

"Oh boy…" Bulma groaned only wondering what the future could hold in store….

* * *

One Week Later…

After being introduced to Master Roshi, Sai was allowed to train alongside the ninja with the promise that he would do nothing to harm the fellow ninja and if he did anything out of line, he would swiftly be dealt with.

Although Roshi had his reservation about Sai, he decided not to be too harsh on the boy and give him a chance.

Currently Teams 8,10, Guy, Dosu, Sai and Karin were embarking on a very hard training session.

This being?

"WHY IS THIS THING CHASING US!?" Ino yelled as she and everyone else were being chased by a huge dinosaur as they carried Milk Jugs.

"Shouldn't they all be gone or something!?" Lee demanded more than asked.

"Over here!" Kin yelled, pointing to where they could hide until the Dinosaur could leave.

"Geesh, what was with that thing? It's been after us for the last three days." Choji gasped, never being scared of being eaten before now.

"That was nothing short of cumbersome. The reason being is that thing looked prehistoric and so it shouldn't even be around." Shino stated as everyone couldn't help but agree with him.

Honestly, to say the ninja were frustrated was an understatement. Rather than the traditional training they were used to, they had been tasked with plowing fields, being chased by bees, swimming away from hungry strikes, hunting for stones that had a weird Kanji on it and even delivering milk right at the crack of dawn. And the biggest detriment with all this? NO Chakra could be used…..

"I guess this is how we get stronger? Especially with all the weight we've had to carry?" Hinata asked.

"I guess…" Shikamaru shook his head as everyone looked unsure at Hinata's words. Though…if this old man was really Goku's master than maybe it worked?

"Either way we should all get up and continue the training." Neji said.

"Why isn't Team Seven doing this with us?" Kiba groaned.

"Apparently since they've done a lot of training with Gohan, they've decided to up their training or something." Zaku shrugged.

"Lucky bastards." Dosu muttered, though he was thankful that Goku made it able to where his back was normal again.

"Well either way, let's finish our training so Master Roshi won't get mad." Karin stated as everyone decided to do just that.

* * *

Yes that's right. Due to having a leg up above everyone else, Team Seven were allowed to train on their own. Gohan had decided to train with his father while Sasuke trained with Vegeta, Kakashi was shockingly training with the Future incarnation of Gohan, Sakura was surprisingly training with Trunks due to her showing him a darth maul sword she brought from back home and even more surprisingly, Naruto was training with Piccolo.

"Okay Sakura, I can see you're decent with that axe but you need to improve your form." Trunks said to the young girl.

"My form?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Improve your posture." Trunks said as he held literally adjust Sakura and her position.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Sakura blinked, unaware her posture was so flawed.

"It's nothing." Trunks smiled as his eyes went to the axe in her arm.

"Where did those come from?" Trunks asked as Sakura smiled.

"These were darth maul swords that came from my grandparents that were skilled Shinobi in their prime. Although my parents never decided to become ninja…" Sakura shrugged as she was meaning to ask why her parents never decided to become ninja. Maybe in a parallel universe her father may have even become Hokage!

"Although Trunks I have to wonder, where did you get your sword?" Sakura asked as Trunks marveled at his blade before giving a nostalgic smile at the helm of the blade.

"Heh…it was a gift…from my master Gohan…when I turned ten he gave it to me. It was actually a blade he got from his master Piccolo…" Trunks trailed off, unaware of everything he was saying.

"And your master Gohan is that 'Mirai' guy, right?" Sakura winked, catching Trunks hook, line and sinker.

"Yes…I mean no! I uh…" Trunks blinked realizing he was caught in a loop. How could this girl figure out his master was Gohan from the future? Does…she know he's from the future?

"And you're from the future too, right?" Sakura grinned as Trunks' face turned even paler.

"…How do you…" Trunks asked as Sakura laughed at Trunks' dumbfounded expression.

"Know? Gohan told me and my team about how you were from the future? Sent to save the past from a pair of crazy Androids. I think it was pretty noble on your part. Though with how he ended up in the world after all that Cell crap, I'm surprised you didn't end up in our world with an accident from that Time Machine." Sakura shrugged as Trunks could hardly believe his ears before he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well thanks. And I'm glad that things are going well for you and your friends. And although you're new with those blades, I think you can be a formidable warrior with proper training." Trunks smirked as Sakura grinned.

"I understand and thank you. Trunks Sensei!" Sakura beamed as Trunks blinked. He had spent that last decade being taught and now he was someone's teacher? My how times have really changed….

"Now, come at me!" Trunks instructed as Sakura donned a more acceptable pose.

"Right!" Sakura charged her new teacher.

* * *

At the exact same time, Sasuke was training with his new teacher as he dodged a hit that nearly blindsided him.

"Fire Style! Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as Vegeta shot his own attack at him.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled, shooting his technique at Sasuke which he narrowly avoided at the cost of his jutsu being obliterated.

Sasuke then threw a flurry of Shuriken at Vegeta which he easily blasted away with Ki blasts.

"Throwing toys at me? You brat!" Vegeta was about to wail on Sasuke before he suddenly found himself restrained by wire.

"The Shuriken were just a diversion!" Sasuke smirked as he readied handsigns, "Fire Style! Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a flurry of fire exploded from his mouth as it charged right at the Saiyan Prince.

"Not bad brat. However…." Vegeta smirked as he yelled, the flames disappearing as a shield of Ki appeared around him, dispelling the flames.

However as soon as Vegeta did, the sound of a thousand birds chirping rang through his ears.

"Another diversion?" Vegeta asked.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, slamming Kakashi's original jutsu into the stomach of his armor plate, sending him skidding several meters backwards.

Vegeta was quick to get up on his feet, although rather than being enraged that he had fallen into a trap, he looked at the Uchiha survivor with an expression akin to respect?

"Hehe….well done boy. I can see you've gotten smarter since our first meeting." Vegeta chuckled, remembering their very first one-sided battle.

"Yeah well I realize I can't be the same one trick pony I can be at times." Sasuke admitted as Vegeta then noticed the Chokuto blade strapped across Sasuke's chest.

"Boy, what is with the sword on you?" Vegeta asked as Sasuke looked at the blade on his back before facing the Saiyan Prince.

"Well I was hoping for the chance of training with your son since he looks to be a competent swordsman." Sasuke said as Vegeta cut his eyes at Sasuke.

"Not 'looks like' he is, idiot." Vegeta chided Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Right." Sasuke snorted though he was careful not to be too rude with Vegeta as it was clear to both of them who the stronger of the two were. Although Sasuke couldn't help but internally laugh at the knowledge of someone as selfish as Vegeta actually defending someone else other than himself.

"I do wonder, you mentioned seeking revenge against someone who wronged you. Who was it? And no bullshitting around." Vegeta asked as Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was Vegeta actually taking an interest in his life?

"Well…okay. The person I want to kill…is my older brother." Sasuke admitted.

Vegeta raised an obvious eyebrow as his thoughts trailed to his younger brother, Tarble. Although Tarble was such a softhearted reject that their father took pity on to the point where he sent him off to another planet, Vegeta never thought able killing him. At Vegeta's silence, Sasuke continued.

"I know, weird. But the reason being is because…for some reason I can't comprehend…he killed our entire clan as well as our parents…but for some reason….Itachi left me alive. Why? I have no idea but I will show him for making a fool out of and betraying me…to restore the honor of my clan…I will kill him!" Sasuke vowed as he glared at Sasuke with the Sharingan blazing in his eyes as Vegeta was outwardly stoic but on the inside he couldn't believe just how similar this Sasuke was to him….Both were men thrust into situations they had no control over and ended up losing their families as a result….Just like how Sasuke had the entire honor of the Uchiha Clan on his back, Vegeta was shouldered with the pride of the entire Saiyan race on his chest.

And it infuriated him to no end that his son and even Kakarot to some degree were the ones to kill Frieza whereas he was just turned into a toy that Frieza brutally tortured before eventually killing.

And the pure hatred in Sasuke's eyes reminded him of his reaction to Planet Vegeta's destruction thirty seven years ago….

 _A five year old Vegeta had just finished purging a planet. Currently he was eating a bag of rations while sitting around the corpses of his dead enemies._

" _Another easy mission. Hmph." Vegeta scoffed. He knew that jerk Frieza was intentionally holding back on he and his teammates and were deliberately assigning them easy tasks in an effort to halt their progress. Speaking of his teammates, Raditz and Nappa were off conquering another world. Oh well, not like he cared._

 _It was then his scouter came to life, much to his annoyance. Couldn't those assholes at Frieza's base give him space for five minutes?_

" _Prince Vegeta! Do you copy sir?" A voice asked through Vegeta's scouter. Although annoyed, Vegeta was slightly relieved it wasn't that flamboyant Zarbon or that ugly asshole Dodoria._

" _I'm here." Vegeta answered._

" _Sir, unfortunate news from Lord Frieza, Planet Vegeta was just struck by a large asteroid and was destroyed." The voice informed him as Vegeta nearly dropped the food he was holding. That…was unexpected. His father….the King of Saiyans….killed? And gone by something as undignified as an Asteroid collision?_

"… _.And…you're sure?" Vegeta asked after a long pause._

" _Affirmative, sir. Lord Frieza sends his sympathies and regrets." The voice stated as Vegeta fought off the urge to scoff? Since when could that cold-hearted bastard be capable or any kind of kind-hearted emotion? It was obvious the informant and by proxy Frieza were simply patronizing him and it was taking all of Vegeta's mental discipline to go to where this man was and murder him in cold blood._

" _As of now, you and the others on your crew are the only known survivors." The voice gravelly informed as Vegeta couldn't understand what it was he was feeling….just…what…was it?_

" _Oh really?" Vegeta asked, feeling surprisingly numb._

" _Would you like to send a reply, sir?" The voice asked as Vegeta was going through an internal emotional battle right now._

" _No…no reply…" Vegeta said as he ended the transmission as he stared into the dark, black sky for several seconds._

 _Planet Vegeta destroyed? And he, that brat Raditz, that oaf Nappa and his worthless brother were all that were left? The fact that the mighty Saiyan race were all but extinct turned Vegeta's stomach. Although…something smelled very funny about all this and it wasn't that ugly, rat bastard Dodoria._

 _An asteroid colliding with the planet at the exact same time all when all the Saiyans were on the planet. That sounded like too much of a coincidence and Vegeta didn't believe in coincidences. His mind then flashed to Frieza and his half assed "condolences"._

 _Could Frieza actually have been the one responsible? He knew Frieza detested the Saiyans and treated them as animals, hence his name for them being "Monkeys" but why? The Saiyans were nothing but loyal to him! And this is the thanks they received?_

 _Vegeta snarled as he clenched his fist before destroying a random tree in the distance as he slowly breathed, his anger barely contained._

 _His worthless little brother may have been alive but he didn't care about him. He was just some peasant oaf! Same with his father, too weak to save him from a life under Frieza's thumb._

 _But there was one person…he couldn't stop thinking of…..a woman….of almost uncontested beauty in the Universe…._

" _M-mother…" Vegeta muttered, his emotions out of whack. Before he knew it, he felt something wet drip from his eye._

" _A tear? A tear!? What is wrong with me!?" Vegeta yelled, upset at showing such weakness. He was a coldhearted killer who showed no mercy to his enemies yet he was getting upset over the death of his mother, someone who was as weak as Raditz's mother, that weakling Gine. However…he couldn't deny it….years before being thrust under Frieza's thumb, his mother would often encourage and hold him…make him feel safe and warm…..actually protected….such a softhearted fool…he didn't even like her….yet he missed her…._

 _Vegeta growled, angrily wiping his eyes before blasting the corpses of his fallen enemies to Otherworld before exhaling. He had no doubt Raditz was bawling his eyes out at the death of his mother, father and little brother. His father was such a low class clown while his mother was a soft-hearted reject who was banished to simply being a meat cutter while his brother had a power level of two. TWO! How could anyone be a Saiyan with that weak powerlevel!?_

 _He sighed before looking to the moon as he blasted another tree to oblivion._

" _I promise Frieza…I WILL kill you!" Vegeta vowed._

Vegeta snapped from his flashback before walking away from Sasuke.

"Tell me one thing, are there more ocular abilities in that planet of yours?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. There's the Byakugan which belongs to the famed Hyuga Clan of the Leaf Village. Their characters are pearlish white eyes. Although they claim to be the strongest in the Leaf." Sasuke scoffed at the last part as Vegeta's mind went to Neji and Hinata.

"I see. Well then, you need to work on your swordsman skills to. And I suppose you want Trunks to train you then?" Vegeta asked, much to Sasuke's surprise.

"How did you…" Sasuke blinked as Vegeta snorted.

"Your aura and face said it all, brat." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Well…" Sasuke tried speaking before Vegeta flew off.

"Come on, already!" Vegeta ordered.

"Right!" Sasuke said before flying also. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but he surmised Gohan taught the Uchiha brat how to fly.

* * *

Sakura and Trunks continued clashing their blades before he was able to actually send Sakura tumbling to the ground as the blades were knocked out of her hand.

"Nicely done Sakura. With more work, you'll be as good as me one day or maybe even better!" Trunks praised as Sakura couldn't stop the proud smile from forming along her lips.

"Heh, thanks. Hopefully I can be a stronger kunoichi that even Lady Tsunade!" Sakura declared as Trunks raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Tsunade?" Trunks questioned.

"A very powerful female ninja. The most powerful female in the ninja world." Sakura clarified as Trunks thought to himself. However he was shaken from his thoughts as he noticed Vegeta and Sasuke touch down.

"Father! Why is Sasuke here?" Trunks questioned.

"The brat wishes to seek tutelage with you and your swordsmanship." Vegeta bluntly stated as Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"You can use swords?" Trunks asked as Sasuke readied his Sharingan as he pulled the blade from his holster.

"Why don't we test each other out?" Sasuke suggested as Trunks smirked, eyeing the twelve year old.

"Let's." Trunks smirked, readying his own sword as he decided to ask the question on his mind, "I do have a question. What's with those eyes of yours? They changed from black to red?"

"It's my Sharingan. An ability exclusive to my clan, the Uchiha Clan. Think of it similar to the Super Saiyan Gohan has." Sasuke explained as Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? So Gohan told you about Super Saiyans? Well then, come at me!" Trunks stated as Sasuke vanished before coming right above Trunks.

"He's fast." Trunks noted as he leapt out of the way as Sasuke charged chakra and Ki to his blade.

" _He's combining Ki and something else with his sword in order to power it up? Clever!"_ Trunks thought as Sasuke's blade was actually able to cut a few strands of his hair off as Trunks dodged another hit as he knocked his fist into Sasuke gut, knocking the last Uchiha back.

Making hand-signs, Sasuke held his hands to his mouth.

"Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he aimed a fireball right at Trunks.

Thinking fast, Trunks quickly made a series of motions with his hands before energy arose in the center of his hands.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks yelled, firing his technique at Sasuke's fireball, easily destroying the ball of fire.

If Trunks thought that was the end of it, he got a ready rude awakening as he noticed a long piece of metal flying his way.

"Windmill Shuriken!" Sasuke yelled.

"So the fire was just a diversion?" Trunks raised an eyebrow as he leapt out of the way before seeing a second Shuriken aimed at him.

Trunks fired off a Ki blast destroying it before noticing a pair of arms wrap tightly around him.

"What the?" Trunks asked as Sasuke smirked.

"How about we go for a drop?" Sasuke joked as he started to bring them down to the ground.

"FALCON DROP!" Sasuke yelled, although he was careful not to go too far as he definitely didn't want to break Trunks' neck.

Getting over his shock, Trunks was able to easily knock Sasuke off as he charged up his Ki, knocking Sasuke off of him before either of them got close to the ground.

Shaking his head from a dizzy spell, Sasuke turned to see a hand from Trunks.

"Good game, Sasuke. I can see you have some skills with your sword." Trunks gave Sasuke a friendly smile which he accepted.

"Thanks. Yeah when I was a kid I would train with one of my clan members, Shisui Uchiha from time to time." Sasuke explained.

"This Shisui sounds like a really strong guy. He around?" Trunks asked, curious to test this Shisui guy himself.

"No…he's gone." Sasuke explained as his eyes became dead cast. Trunks raised an eyebrow, immediately recognizing the look in Sasuke's eyes….that look of sorrow and desolation….the same eyes he once had….

"Well anyways, I can help you improve your blade along with Sakura over there." Trunks gestured as Sasuke's eye widened as he hadn't noticed Sakura standing there.

"Sakura? You have blades?" Sasuke pointed to the blades in Sakura's hands.

"Eh. I found them laying around in my attic. Apparently they belonged to my grandparents." Sakura shrugged as she looked at the blades as she noticed they had the same insignia on the back of Sakura's dress.

"So the brats are getting their training, yay for them." Vegeta rolled his eyes much to Sakura and Sasuke's annoyance. Why would Sasuke ever want this asshole to train him?

"Now I assume since you brats are acquainted with Gohan, you knew of the Android threat that once plagued us?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed with Sakura nodding.

"And I assume he told you two of the brats of Trunks' origins and whereabouts?" Vegeta questioned as Sasuke and Sakura nodded again.

"Well now that's out of the way, I assume your mission back to your time was successful, yes?" Vegeta crossed his arms, expecting nothing but the best from his son.

"Yes…" Trunks smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering the exhilaration he felt upon finally conquering the demons that plagued his world for nearly two decades.

 _After returning back home and reuniting with his mother, he flew off after hearing sightings of the Androids, finally ready to make the monsters that brought Hell to his world finally pay. Seeing that 17 was able to shoot an old man with a gun, he shot a KI blast that forced the Android away from the injured old man._

" _What was that!?" 17 exclaimed in shock as Trunks landed right in front of him and his sister. They raised an eyebrow as they realized something was different about Trunks from the last time they had seen him, he was taller and more muscular._

" _Oh it's you. I didn't know if you were even still alive. Glad to see you've managed to keep yourself in good health." 17 smirked as Trunks glared at the Android, no mood for any more of his crap._

" _It's over. It all stops here," Trunks spat as 17 put his gun away._

" _It does, huh? Trunks, don't you remember what happened last time? Nothing stops here, except for you." 17 jeered at Trunks._

" _How rude. What an arrogant little punk." 18 glared at Trunks, already in a bad mood that 17 destroyed the clothing store she was planning on raiding and destroying as Trunks smirked. Arrogant? Boy did she have another thing coming? Real soon…she better enjoy what little time she has left._

" _That's it! I want him dead! It's a matter of principle!" 18 vowed, thinking the blood of Trunks would be more than enough to make her satisfied._

" _I don't mind, consider it done. But look sis, we'll be blowing weeks of fun." 17 said in mock sadness as Gohan and Trunks were merely toys they kept around until they viewed them as an annoyance._

" _I don't care, I need this. I've been in a bad mood all day." 18 smirked, readying to end Trunks the same way she and her brother ended Gohan all those years ago._

 _Trunks merely glared at the two, ready to bring justice to his world for all the innocent people slain in their psychotic quest for seeking a cheap thrill._

 _18 attempted to blast him which he easily dodged before appearing right behind her, thanks to all the training he received in the past, he was able to discern how predictable and sluggish the Androids truly were. It was only through their limitless energy and tendency to gang up on people was what gave them the edge on all the previous Z-Fighters. Thankfully, he was now stronger than them._

" _Hey, he's behind you!" 17 yelled in warning as Trunks' fist instantly slammed into 18's jaw, sending her flying through a building. While their last encounter ended with them literally toying with his fists, he knew they felt that._

 _18 growled, even more slowly due to not being as focused because of her anger as he easily dodged her attacks before viciously kicking her 18 towards her brother, as 17 was completely perplexed. To say he was shocked was an understatement. And Trunks couldn't stop the feeling of amusement building in his chest, for once, the Androids were on the defensive, unaware of the end that was slowly waiting for them._

" _Man he's changed…I don't know how but he's good." 17 muttered, realizing Trunks hadn't just gotten a growth spurt as 18 stood up as she was literally trembling in rage._

" _I hate you!" 18 spat, as she truly hated Trunks as he scoffed._

" _You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. That you're completely outmatched. Well imagine feeling the way you do now all the time like the people of this planet do! Fools! How do you think my master Gohan felt when you ganged up on him in the rain and he had no way out!? Well now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy it." Trunks stated coldly ready to take revenge on all the people slain by these monsters; Piccolo and the other Z-fighters, his father, Gohan….._

" _You've improved but you can't beat us." 17 arrogantly smirked._

" _17, let's kill this punk!" 18 shouted as they both nodded before charging Trunks. It was then Trunks realized they weren't holding back and giving him their full strength which made him smirk. They were nothing compared to the Androids of the past. They were merely fools on borrowed time._

 _Trunks dodged their reckless charge as he appeared behind 17 and decked him across the face before deflected a blast with ease from 18 before flying until he was mere inches from her face._

 _18 could barely register shock as she heard the following words:_

" _THIS IS FOR GOHAN!"_

 _Trunks obliterated her, leaving absolutely no trace behind as 17 was frozen still in shock._

 _As Trunks turned his eyes towards the Android, inwardly he smirked as he had seen something in the Android he had never before seen, fear. It was the same look millions of people on Earth had experienced before being cruelly snuffed out and to have the monsters that caused so much pain receive their much comeuppance was nothing short of grand._

" _You…you…killed her…" 17 muttered, not believing his sister was actually gone. One of the hellions that turned the Earth into a playground for nearly twenty years was actually dead….It was then he realized his death was all but assured._

 _Trunks also couldn't help but notice sadness in his eyes as he was able to see that even if he and his sister detested all humans, they still loved and cared for each other._

 _Despite his hatred for them, he couldn't stop the pity he felt for him. But it was too late for this Android. While the Androids of the past have some hope of being redeemed, these were far too gone over the moral event horizon._

" _Kid! That was one mistake you won't live to regret!" 17 growled as Trunks snorted. ALL the innocent people these monsters have killed and it's only when they're on the receiving end is when they draw a line? Pathetic._

" _You think this life is all about you? What about the others? The ones you two killed!" Trunks yelled, ready to end this as he flash stepped and kicked 17 in the chin, sending him tumbling towards the ground. Before 17 could even open an eye, Trunks destoyed him with a simple blast, ending the life of the remaining Android._

 _It felt like forever when he stared at the crater before a smile broken across his face._

 _FINALLY. FINALLY…the Nightmare was over!_

As Trunks opened his eyes after recounting his victory, he couldn't help but smile at the expressions he received.

Sasuke and Sakura looked very impressed whereas Vegeta….

To say he looked proud was an understatement.

"Hmph." Was all Vegeta said before he flew off.

"I…will never get that guy." Sakura shook her head.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed as Trunks merely smiled.

* * *

"I must say, you're pretty good, Kakashi, right?" Mirai asked.

"Indeed. And let's just kill the elephant in the room, you're Gohan from the Future just like Trunks is from the future, correct?" Kakashi asked as Mirai's eyes widened.

"How did you-" Mirai was barely able to gasp out as Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Well for one you look so much like Gohan down to your haircuts. Not to mention your mannerisms are the same with you being a bit more hardened. And also, you seemed to scramble until you chose the first name that came to your mind when Karin asked for your name." Kakashi explained as "Mirai" sighed.

"Well…I guess you're right." Mirai sighed.

"But if you want to, I won't tell a soul though I have a feeling my team knows. And for clarification my team is Gohan, the girl with freakish color hair, the kid that looks like a brooding emo at first glance and the short, blonde kid with the "kill me" orange outfit." Kakashi grinned as Mirai sighed, having a feeling that was the case and laughed slightly at Kakashi's descriptions for his team.

"Well…okay. Thanks." Mirai sighed.

"It's nothing." Kakashi chuckled as Mirai decided to ask what was on his mind.

"So you know Ki?" Mirai asked, remembering how Kakashi was able to fire a Ki blast earlier.

"Indeed. Gohan taught my team and I several months back and recently I've been finding ways to add it to my Chidori." Kakashi said before showing Mirai the jutsu.

"Amazing…it sounds like birds chirping." Mirai crossed his arms, obviously impressed with the jutsu.

"Why thank you. I came up with it back when I was thirteen." Kakashi smiled, remembering his times with Obito and Rin.

"So…Shinobi huh? You've been one since you were thirteen?" Mirai asked.

"Actually since I was five. You see, the hidden villages breed soldiers as young as toddlers." Kakashi explained as Mirai's eyes widened. How could one world be so….corrupt as to have child soldiers? He was one taken against his will and he wouldn't wish that on any child…It was what his timeline iteration of the Z-Fighters fought to prevent.

"My god…was your world always a craphole?" Mirai asked as Kakashi donned a sad expression.

"Yes…" Kakashi replied before telling the future version of his student the events of the First Great Ninja war he heard about as a young boy, the events of the second ninja war and finally the Third Ninja War which resulted in the deaths of his teammates, his sensei and even his father who took his life after a mission went awry…

To say Mirai was disgusted was an understatement.

"But it's okay. Because I have new precious people to protect…" Kakashi smiled as he thought of Gohan, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "And I assume you do to, right?"

"Yes…" Mirai replied, as he thought of Trunks, his mother, Bulma and the rest of the Z-Fighters, even Vegeta.

* * *

"Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo fired a wave at the Nine Tails container as he made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as three clones were summoned to his side as one got close to his hand.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he was to nearly catch Piccolo in the chest with his attack as he was able to grab Naruto's wrist at the last second. Although this only served as a diversion as Piccolo felt the air grow warm around him.

"What in the?" Piccolo asked, feeling the energy akin to a demon.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Naruto!" Naruto yelled as he was actually able to uppercut Piccolo kick a kick.

Before Piccolo knew anything, another Naruto appeared over him.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto yelled, slamming his foot into Piccolo's skull, sending him flying to the ground, though he was able to regain his mobility as he landed on his feet.

"Heh, not brat, kid." Piccolo smirked as Naruto returned the smirk.

"Heh, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Naruto grinned as he powered down his Ki and Nine Tails' chakra.

"I take it Gohan's been training you? I mean if you've gotten so close to him then…" Piccolo surmised.

"Yep! Gohan's my best friend. He's helped me out more than anyone in my life." Naruto admitted as his eyes grew fond as Piccolo's own eyes softened.

"You too, huh? That kid is really something…" Piccolo muttered, more to himself even though Naruto clearly heard him.

"We're both alike, you know…." Naruto admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Piccolo asked as Naruto's eyes softened harder.

"Normally I wouldn't tell this to just anyone but since you're so close to Gohan I guess I can trust you!" Naruto stated as Piccolo gave Naruto his undivided attention.

"Twelve years ago, there was a nine tailed demon that attacked the Leaf Village and many people were killed when it attacked. However, the Fourth Hokage intervened and sealed the beast in a newborn baby…" Naruto explained as Piccolo was able to put two and two together as his eyes widened in realization.

"That monster was you, then?" Piccolo asked as Naruto looked down.

"….Yeah…..because of that beast my whole town treated me like crap ever since I could remember…..I had to deal with store owners kicking me out, parents keeping me from hanging out with their kids, kids either outright rejecting me or them making excuses not to hang out with me and I'd occasionally run into the person who would pity me and act like my friend when in reality they were just laughing at me and everyone treating me like I don't exist…" Naruto teared up as even though things were so much better for him now…the pain of his past still hurt…

Sensing this, Piccolo put a comforting hand on his head. Smiling in thanks, Naruto slowly removed Piccolo's hand from his cranium as he continued.

"But then Gohan literally popped up in my life….He was the first person to ever show me genuine kindness and was the person who accepted me for who I was. People think I want this training so I can be stronger and become Hokage. That's partially true but my real reason is so I can get strong to protect Gohan like he's done for me so many times in the past. If I ever lost him I don't know what I'd do…..If he died…..He's my best friend and I won't let anyone ever hurt him again like that Cell prick did!" Naruto declared as Piccolo blinked before remembering how alone and full of hate he was…before Gohan came into his life….

"Gohan told me how you were literally created to kill Goku but then he changed you too with just how good of a person he was. It's funny, we're both monsters but Gohan really had an impact on us, didn't he?" Naruto smiled as Piccolo smiled back.

"I'm glad you feel that way….Is that why you wanted me to train you?" Piccolo asked.

"Yep! Because I feel you can get stronger especially with those who relate to you….we're all the same…you…me….Gaara…" Naruto's mind wondered as Piccolo raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Gaara?" Piccolo questioned as Naruto laughed, realizing Piccolo would be clueless as to who Gaara was.

"Yeah. He's someone like me who had a Tailed Beast in me. We fought but we realized he's just like me. I haven't seen him since we left the Ninja World. Hopefully he's gotten better now!" Naruto said as he was looking forward to seeing Gaara again.

"I see…." Piccolo smirked before powering up.

"Your nine tails power kind of reminded me of my Kaioken ability." Piccolo surmised before a red aura flared around him.

"Whoa! That's just like Bushy Brows' Eight Gates ability!" Naruto thought as Piccolo once again raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Bushy Brows?" Piccolo asked.

"Hey! Can you train Lee too? I'd love to see how strong he'd get if he got the Kaioken ability too!" Naruto said, as he wanted to have a proper rematch against Lee with all the training they could receive though if Naruto had Kaioken, he had a feeling he would win this time.

"Lee…wait you mean that weird kid with the green body suit? Uh…" Piccolo paled, remembering the hug he and Guy gave him….that was definitely a nightmare for the reincarnation of the Demon King.

"C'mon! Plus he could just come here himself and harass you." Naruto shrugged as Piccolo paled even harder, realizing Naruto was right.

"Well…okay…fine…" Piccolo reluctantly sighed as Naruto smiled, excited at the thought of getting a proper rematch against Lee.

Unlike in the Chunin Exams, Naruto would definitely win!

* * *

"Kamehameha!"

"Masenko-Ha!"

The two beams collided from two Super Saiyans; these being the father son duo of Goku and Gohan who had decided to test how strong the other had gotten in their time being separated from each other.

"Nicely done Gohan. You've definitely gotten stronger since you've been gone." Goku smirked.

"Heh, that's nothing. Take a look at this! SUMMONING JUTSU!" Gohan yelled before summoning none other than Spyro!

"Whoa! That's so cool! You can summon Dragons!" Goku remarked with sparkly eyes as Gohan giggled.

"Hi there! I'm Spyro!" Spyro waved as Goku raised an eyebrow as the name sounded oddly familiar….

"Alright, Spyro! Show dad what we've been working on!" Gohan nodded to Spyro.

"Right!" Spyro yelled as he puffed in his chest before fireballs came out of his mouth, launching towards Goku.

"Fireball, Fire Star Jutsu!" Spyro yelled, the balls transforming into stars which Goku dodged.

However as Goku dispelled the flames, he noticed how one of Spyro's hands had turned as black as iron as Gohan readied a fist before inflaming it with Ki.

"Dragon Claw Attack!" Gohan and Spyro yelled as they were actually able to land a hit in Goku's abdomen, sending him flying several meters back as he was able to barely land on his feet.

"Wow! That really knocked the wind outta me!" Goku slightly laughed as Gohan and Spyro snickered.

"Thanks! It's a combo attack we came up with while training together one day!" Spyro grinned.

"And you can really summon Dragons? Heh, reminds me of Shenron…" Goku smiled in nostalgia, remembering the first time he met him.

"And Icarus too…" Gohan smiled fondly as he wondered where his favorite childhood friend was before dispelling his jutsu.

As Goku and Gohan powered down from their training for the day, Goku motioned for Gohan to follow him.

"Okay, so what's up?" Gohan asked as Goku sighed as he donned an expression Gohan had rarely before seen from his father. Sadness?

"Son…I'm sorry…" Goku began as Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry? For what?" Gohan asked as Goku looked at his some empathetically.

"It wasn't your fault. Against Cell…" Goku began as Gohan looked down. While he had gotten over the events of that day, it was still a day he would never forget….

"Dad…" Gohan tried to argue but Goku shook his head.

"It's true….Piccolo was right….I should have stepped in earlier but I had so much faith in you…but I nearly got you killed because I was being too arrogant….I know…you want to be seen as someone else in my shadow right?" Goku questioned with Gohan's silence being his answer.

"However if I would've just been serious…none of this would have happened. I wish I could've been able to beat Cell but I couldn't…." Goku explained much to Gohan's confusion.

"Believe it or not, I actually achieved Super Saiyan 2 myself one day while you were resting." Goku said as Gohan looked at his father in disbelief.

"You did?" Gohan asked as Goku nodded.

"However…I could only sustain it for several seconds before I nearly blacked out…the reason?" Goku tapped his heart.

"That virus! I should've known it would've done more damage to you!" Gohan's eyes widened as Goku was grateful that his son was too exhausted too sense him nearly dying.

"But does that mean?" Gohan began as Goku chuckled.

"Believe it or not, it's the equivalent of a newborn's heart. Dying in that explosion gave me a new body. My original body and heart are gone forever." Goku said as Gohan sighed in relief, as he wouldn't have to worry about his father having nasty side effects from that horrible heart virus.

"The main reason I'm telling you all this is because…I plan on being a better father to you…as well as being a dependable father to Goten. You both deserve it…The last thing I wanna be is a…terrible father…" Goku murmured before feeling a pair of arms embrace his waist side. He looked down to see the source was his son.

"Dad…I've never thought of you as being terrible. You've always been so gentle and kind…" Gohan began as Goku felt tears prick his eyes.

"Gohan…" Goku's eyes welded with tears as Gohan continued.

"You're nothing but the light to my darkness! My own guardian angel!" Gohan smiled, despite the tears trailing down his face as Goku couldn't stop the tears falling down his own eyes.

"Gohan…I promise…to protect Chichi, you and Goten…" Goku smiled before embracing his son as Mirai flew towards Mount Paozu, smiling at the sight as he remembered all the times his father would hold him.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku smiled as Mirai touched down.

"So you knew all along?" Mirai asked as Goku grinned.

"You think I wouldn't know my own son?" Goku laughed as Gohan smiled at Mirai.

"And you know about our…connection?" Mirai asked Gohan who chuckled.

"Well we both have the same Ki only yours feels…bigger." Gohan laughed sheepishly as Mirai returned the laugh at the description his younger self gave.

"So son….I know….how you fought against the Androids…Trunks told me." Goku said as Mirai sighed.

"Yeah….I let the world down…but at least Trunks was able to succeed where I failed." Mirai half-smiled as Goku put his hand on his future son's shoulder.

"Hey don't say that! You had the odds against you for thirteen years and you went down on your feet like a true warrior. For that I have nothing but pride for you, Gohan." Goku smiled as Mirai felt tears pricking his eyes before quickly blinking them back.

"Thank you…father…for everything." Mirai hugged his father as Goku returned the hug.

"And thank you for protecting the world as long as you could." Goku smiled at his son with pride as Mirai wiped the tears returning his eyes.

"So I saw you were able to achieve Super Saiyan 2?" Goku asked, wanting to change the subject before things got too melodramatic.

"Yes! You see, I trained with your alternate self along with the other versions of the Z-Fighters and even participated in an otherworld tournament!" Mirai exclaimed as Goku and Gohan's eyes widened at the phenomenon.

"An otherworld tournament?" Goku asked."

"They actually have a tournament in the Afterlife?" Gohan blinked as Mirai laughed, having the exact same reaction when he first learned about it after he died.

"Yep. And let me tell you something, dad, you got so strong in the Afterlife!" Mirai praised as Goku raised an eyebrow.

"I did?" Goku pondered.

"Yep. You achieved a form called…Super Saiyan 3." Mirai explained as both present Goku and Gohan looked at Gohan's future self in shock.

"There's a 3rd form!?" Gohan blinked.

"Yep! And let me tell you, once it's achieved, it's a total powerhouse! Your strength and speed are maximized four times the power of your Super Saiyan 2 form and four hundred times that of your base form!" Mirai clarified as both Goku and Gohan were flabbergasted at the information they were presented with.

"….Seriously?" Gohan asked.

"Yep." Mirai confirmed.

"Were you able to get it?" Goku asked as Mirai shook his head "no".

"No. I wasn't dead as long as you were." Mirai explained as Goku frowned slightly. He really wanted to see Super Saiyan 3 in action. Oh well, he was sure he and the other Saiyans could achieve it someday.

"I wonder if there's a 4th Super Saiyan form…" Gohan muttered as Mirai shrugged.

"Who knows? Also in case you're wondering, the other Z-Fighters were revived alongside me after Trunks defeated the Androids…well everyone except…" Mirai trailed on.

"Me. Yeah…I know since I died of natural causes….I can't come back…." Goku sadly smiled.

"Right…" Mirai sighed as Gohan looked to his dad.

"Hey dad? Can I talk with future me for a little while?" Gohan asked as Goku smiled, knowing his son would want to talk with his future self. After all, who wouldn't pass up the chance of getting to know an alternate future version of themselves?

"Sure son. Chichi will probably want me to help her with dinner, anyways." Goku laughed before going inside the house.

"So…I hear you're a ninja, right?" Mirai asked, sitting down on a rock near the outside of the house as Gohan smiled.

"Yep! Wanna hear about all the Adventures I had?" Gohan smiled.

"Totally." Mirai smiled as he happily listened as Gohan animatedly recounted all the tales he experienced in the world of the Shinobi….

* * *

However, at Kame House, the atmosphere was far from being pleasant.

"That's it! To hell with this!" Zaku yelled, throwing his turtle shell off.

"Zaku, what're you doing?" Tenten asked.

"I've had it with this crap! Old man! Get your ass out here!" Zaku yelled as Roshi made his way outside, a little annoyed he was distracted from watching his favorite television program.

"We've been doing all this bullshit for a freaking week! And you know what!? We're sick of it!" Zaku yelled. Although the others were being silent, they were wondering what the point of these seemingly lames training tasks.

"Son, like I said, this is necessary for your training." Roshi remarked as Zaku snarled, raising a hand.

"Zaku, you idiot! Stop it!" Dosu chided his teammate.

"Shut up! I'm sick of this old man and his stupid ass training! SLICING SOUND WAVE!" Zaku yelled as Roshi seemingly was hit by Zaku's jutsu.

To say everyone was stunned was an understatement.

"Zaku…what the hell did you…" Kin's jaw clenched in anger.

"Do?" The voice of Roshi asked through the air before he gave Zaku a solid chop to his back.

Zaku grunted in pain before he fell to the ground in pain.

"Now do you all see why this training is necessary? All of this isn't just me working you for the hell of it!" Roshi reminded everyone as Zaku pouted.

"Okay fair enough…" Choji muttered as everyone else nodded in understanding.

"Great! Now remember…..find me a nice girl!" Roshi giggled perversely as everyone groaned. Well mostly everyone as the old master was smacked with a power pole from Tenten and narrowly dodged needles from Kin.

* * *

Soon two weeks passed since the group of ninja had made their way into the ninja world as everyone had definitely increased in strength along with all sorts of bonds being formed. While it was a bit harder for the boys to warm to Dosu and Zaku, the girls and Karin had formed a friendship with Kin after a week after they learned she wasn't so bad after all…just misled. And not to mention she was friendlier than her teammates.

With their training done for the day, the girls of the group all lounged in the room Bulma gave for them. The girls watched a movie on one of the TVs in the room which was a very entertaining film about a group of Acapella College Girls who formed their own Acapella Group and traveled across the country, competing in National competitions.

"Hey, look at them…think we can be like that?" Karin asked.

"Haha, seriously? Us, an Acapella whatever group like them?" Kin snorted.

"I can't imagine us wearing Flight Attendant outfits like them." Tenten giggled.

"But we could seriously do that while we're in the world! Think about it! A group of all female singers! I think we'd be cool!" Ino gleamed.

"Seriously?" Hinata asked as that didn't sound too bad of an idea.

"I think that sounds kinda cool! I used to wanna do that as a kid!" Sakura grinned, eating popcorn.

"Okay….but what could be our name?" Kin asked.

The girls all pondered as Hinata raised her hand with a smile.

"How about Kunoichi Rumble?" Hinata suggested as the girls stared at her for a couple of seconds before….

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good!"

"You're a genius Hinata!" were the following responses Hinata received.

Sasuke made his way to the girls' corridors of Capsule Corp as Bulma had told him of an interesting idea, since the group were here, rather than spending all their time training, Gohan could show them across the City since they were here as essentially tourists.

"Hey guys?" Sasuke asked before raising his eyes as he looked at the scene before him.

All the girls were giggling as they were all in a pillow fight of sorts.

"What is going on here?" Sasuke asked as Ino turned to Sasuke smiled.

"Pillow Fighting!" Ino laughed before pelting Sasuke in the face with one.

Sasuke's brow twitched before he regained his composure.

"Bulma wanted us to take a break from training and go see the city tomorrow." Sasuke simply said as the girls cheered.

"I say let's do it!" Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, after two weeks of training, we deserve a little break." Tenten winked.

"So yeah let's do it, thanks Sasuke!" Sakura beamed as Sasuke nodded before leaving, leading the girls to continue their pillow fight.

Sasuke then made his way to the boys' room to relay them the same information which they agreed to, albeit some shrugged but still.

"Now, why don't we get some sleep before tomorrow?" Shikamaru yawned before turning over. However he was soon pelted in the back of his head with a pillow from Shikamaru.

"You've been sleeping all day, asshole!" Kiba growled as Shikamaru snarled.

"You bastard…." Shikamaru pelted his pillow at Kiba, however it hit Zaku in his head.

"Hey, don't throw a pillow at me, you asshole!" Zaku growled as he tried nailing Kiba before nailing Naruto accidently.

"Hey, don't bring me into this shit!" Naruto got into Zaku's face.

"Wanna say that again shortie!?" Zaku spat.

"Now, now, let's all get al-"Choji tried reasoning as Zaku threw his pillow at Choji's bag, sending it to the floor.

"Oh shove it, fat ass." Zaku jeered as a fire lit in Choji's eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT!" Choji growled as he pelted a pillow at Zaku, only to hit Lee.

"Hey watch it!" Lee yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Dosu growled before he got a pillow from Sai.

"All's fair in love and war." Sai laughed. After two weeks, everyone was starting to slowly warm to him, at least somewhat anyways, as he was keeping his promise in not starting anything.

"Okay that is IT!" Dosu growled before the boys' ended their pillow fight and got into a straight fist fight.

Or most boys as Neji made his way to the training room where Vegeta once was. His purpose? To get the Saiyan Prince to train him like he did Sasuke. He had a feeling Vegeta would help him improve his Byakugan usage.

As he neared the room, before Neji could knock on the door, the door opened as Vegeta looked down on Neji.

"What is it, brat?" Vegeta spat as Neji exhaled slowly before speaking.

"I'd like for you to train me. If you would?" Neji asked as Vegeta scoffed.

"And what's in it for me?" Vegeta asked as Neji activated his Byakugan.

"This is the Dojutsu of my clan, the Hyuga Clan." Neji explained as Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, remembering Sasuke talking about the Hyuga Clan. Although he hmphed as he crossed his arms.

"Simply having fancy eyes won't earn you my training b-"Vegeta was about to snort as Neji fired his "Gentle Cannon" he used against Gohan in the Chunin Exams, singing off one of Vegeta's hair, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Good enough?" Neji smirked as Vegeta shook his head. How did he get so soft as to allow himself to train all of these kids? Where did he go wrong?

"Meet me outside in thirty minutes. And I don't want to hear any moaning and groaning, got it? I won't be wiping your ass brat." Vegeta spat before walking away as Neji huffed.

"Little short midget. Acting like he's so bad when he's barely taller than me…" Neji muttered to himself, hoping Vegeta didn't hear him.

The sudden Ki flare behind Vegeta confirmed his worst fears.

"Meet me outside in five minutes so I can beat that disrespect out of you, boy!" Vegeta snarled as he walked out of the building as Neji gulped.

Just what did the Hyuga get himself into?

* * *

The next day Gohan decided to take his friends into Satan City as they marveled at all the futuristic and modern day sights as compared to the traditional architectural buildings of the ninja world.

"Once again…this world will never cease to amaze me." Kin said.

"No kidding." Karin agreed as everyone came across a statue of Mr. Satan, giving the peace sign in the heart of the city.

"And this is Mr. Satan, one of the 'heroes' of the world." Gohan exclaimed with a laugh as everyone was able to pick up on the sarcasm in his voice as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all rolled their eyes, remembering the shallow, idiotic man who took Gohan's glory and honor. How Gohan wasn't pissed was beyond them?

"He looks like a total scrub." Dosu rolled his visible eye.

"For once I agree with you." Shikamaru said.

However…

"Gohan! Hey Gohan!" A familiar voice said as everyone turned to see it was none other than one of Gohan's old friends.

"Well I'll be….Krillin!" Gohan grinned as Krillin walked over to the group

"Hey!" Krillin grinned. In the last near year, Krillin hadn't changed much from the last time Gohan had seen him.

"Long time no see!" Krillin greeted his old friend.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you're okay!" Gohan happily grinned.

"Me? You kidding!? Krillin grinned before he took note of the other people around Gohan.

"Oh? So who're these guys? Your ninja friends?" Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Karin, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Sai." Gohan introduced.

As they all respectively introduced themselves, Sai however was silent.

"Excuse me but where's your nose?" Sai bluntly asked as the ninja sans Team Seven looked and saw that he indeed had no nose!

"What the?" Shikamaru asked.

"How do you breathe?" Karin asked as Krillin sheepishly laughed.

"Through…my mouth?" Krillin awkwardly answered though people looked unconvinced.

"So you're a midget and have no nose? Talk about a total freakshow!" Zaku laughed, much to Krillin's comical depression.

"Well that's kinda mean…" Krillin looked down as most of the ninja glared at Zaku before sighing.

"So what brings you around here?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh just getting some grocery shopping done. After all there's…a certain person I love…" Krillin looked down blushing as the girls all "cooed".

"So who is it?" Kiba grinned as Krillin blushed harder.

"Wait, you mean 18, right!?" Gohan asked as Krillin was quick to smack Gohan's skull.

"Shut up!" Krillin spat.

"Wait 18?" Choji asked.

"The hell kinda name is that?" Dosu asked as Krillin rubbed his head bashfully.

"Well the last time I saw her was a week ago and she kinda blew me off…hehe…" Krillin laughed.

"Oh I see…friend zone, huh?" Lee asked as Krillin nearly fell over.

"What!? No!" Krillin argued.

"You're the last person to be talking about friend zoning." Naruto deadpanned as Krillin regained his composure.

"Well in any case, have you heard? They're hosting the World Tournament again! In two months!" Krillin informed Gohan.

"Wait, seriously!?" Gohan smiled, remembering all the stories his father would tell him.

"Yep." Krillin confirmed.

"Wait, World Tournament? What's that?" Neji asked, still a bit sore from the "punishment" Vegeta gave him.

"It's similar to the Chunin Exams where warriors all over the world compete to be the best." Gohan explained as Naruto and Lee immediately cut eyes at each other.

"Man…I remember the good old days…" Krillin smiled in nostalgia as memories of the old world tournaments he fought in radiated through his mind.

"Wait you actually fought in the World Tournament?" Tenten asked.

"That's right! I actually fought Gohan's dad, Goku. Although….he beat me." Krillin laughed with slight embarrassment.

"The father of a monster is an even bigger one." Udon muttered as Hanabi, Konohamaru and Moegi agreed whole-heartedly.

"Although while he beat him in the fighting I beat him in the girls' department since I didn't too bad with the ladies!" Krillin laughed as there was a blank silence, one that he noticed immediately.

"I mean before 18 I remember you being with that Maron girl." Gohan said as Krillin sighed, knowing his "cool" cover was blown.

"Whatever happened to her anyways?" Gohan asked as Krillin sighed again.

"From what I know she apparently came to Kame House during the whole Android debacle and left according to Chiaotzu." Krillin whispered to Gohan, not sure whether his friends would believe the whole story of Red Ribbon army androids, especially with one of the being his wife.

"That theme sounds so familiar…" Hanna said.

"…..We…Are?" Konohamaru tilted his head as Krillin answered it before shutting it.

"Uh oh! Gotta go, the lady's waiting." Krillin said before turning to everyone.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you!" Krillin smiled before leaving.

"Bye!" Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon waved.

"It was nice meeting you Krillin!" Hinata waved as she watched Krillin leave.

"He seems nice." Kakashi smiled.

"He is. But why don't we do some exploring of the city?" Gohan suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Karin smiled.

As the teens explored the city, the sound of cheering got everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"Over there!" Ino pointed as a man stood in the center of everyone.

As the group got closer, they noticed the man was a rather goofy looking man with an afro.

"…Who…is that bozo?" Konohamaru bluntly asked.

"Oh no…" Naruto and Sakura grimaced as Sasuke pinched his brow.

"YEAH! THE HERO OF THE WORLD HERCULE SATAN CAN OVERTAKE ANYTHING!" Hercule yelled as he broke a rock with his bare hands as the crowd around him went wild.

"YES! MR SATAN IS THE HERO OF THE WORLD!

"HERCULE!"

"HERCULE FOR KING!"

The ninjas all deadpanned at the sight of the "World's Hero".

"…Seriously?" Kin asked.

"All that cause he broke a rock?" Choji blinked.

"Big deal." Kiba snorted.

As Gohan and Kakashi sighed; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all glared at the man, they couldn't stop feeling angry at the fact that he took the credit from their friend. While their friend went through literal hell over the Cell Games, this assclown sat on his ass and took all the credit.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, getting the attention of everyone.

"Oh? And just what's gotten into you, young man?" Hercule's reporter asked.

"You guys are worshipping the wrong person! The one who saved the world wasn't him but Gohan!" Sakura pointed at Gohan as he flinched at all the attention directed towards his way.

"Uh…well…." Gohan muttered as he was never one who cared about fame.

"Wait, they actually think this oaf saved the world?" Tenten whispered to her teammates as they shrugged in confusion.

"They're right, you're all worshipping a fraud and a phony!" Sasuke said as Hercule paled.

" _How the hell do these brats know the truth!? Oh no…gotta think fast!"_ Hercule thought as his fans seemed to stand up for him as they started booing the group.

"How dare you try to insinuate Lord Hercule is lying!" One man yelled.

"Exactly! And you think this twig saved the world! How disgraceful!" Another woman yelled.

"Yeah! Don't insult our world's savior!"

"Satan! Satan!"

"Get out of here, freaks!"

"Weirdos!"

While some of the level headed people could ignore their comments, some of the more hotheaded members of the group were willing to send these idiots to Kingdom Come.

"Can I knock these idiots away? They're really getting on my nerves…." Dosu drawled, getting out his sound speaker.

"I'm right there with you." Naruto made a hand sign along with Kiba and Zaku before Gohan immediately got in front of the two.

"No." Gohan said. Before the two could argue, Kakashi got in front of them.

"Gohan's right. It probably would be in our best interest not to cause a scene. Let the fool get his fame. It's not like he won't get his just desserts someday." Kakashi said as they glared at Kakashi before they sighed before deciding to reluctantly stand down.

Not willing to argue with Kakashi, they reluctantly left as they realized Kakashi was right, and Hercule wasn't worth it.

"That's right! Get the hell outta here!"

"Unless you want Mr. Satan on your ass!"

Naruto was about to charge at that last comment but Sasuke held him back as Naruto huffed before turning around.

"The nerve of those fools, trying to sabotage you Hercule…" A fan turned to Hercule.

"….Yeah…right…haha!" Hercule laughed, though inwardly, he nearly was shitting himself.

" _How do those brats know the truth about what happened? And the name Gohan? Why does that sound so familiar!?"_ Hercule's inner voice yelled to himself.

"At this World Tournament, if we get paired with that dumbass I'll definitely have something for his ass!" Naruto spat as his friends couldn't help but agree with the blonde.

"Wait, how do they think he killed that Cell guy?" Lee asked Gohan.

"Uh…long story. Too long to explain right now, hehe!" Gohan laughed as everyone deadpanned.

"Seriously, can you be the bad cop for more than five minutes?" Sasuke sighed before noticing what appeared to be a local Dojo.

"Wow, what a big dojo!" Tenten exclaimed before smirking.

"I say let's go in!" Naruto cheered before running in as nearly everyone sighed at the blonde's exuberance.

"Let's follow after him." Ino sighed as everyone soon followed behind him.

As they reached the part where there was a martial arts arena, they noticed a preteen girl around their age with black hair in pig tails sparring against an adult fighter before defeating him.

"And the winner is Videl!" The referee announced as everyone cheered for Videl.

"Wow, she's strong!" Sakura exclaimed.

"For a civilian anyways." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah." Naruto, Lee and Konohamaru laughed.

The girl known as Videl wiped the sweat from her face before turning to the group before frowning.

"And who're you guys?" Videl raised a brow.

"Visitors." Gohan exclaimed before going through everyone's respective introductions.

"And you're some sort of fighter, correct?" Neji asked.

"Uh…yeah…what's it to you?" Videl asked as Neji smiled a little.

"It's just…that kata looks similar to the styles my family uses." Neji said as Hinata and Hanabi nodded.

"Yeah! Let's see big bro Neji kick your ass!" Hanabi cheered as everyone looked at the girl.

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled as Hanabi shrugged.

"What? It's true, right?" Hanabi asked as Neji sighed, not liking the spotlight on him.

A very tall teenager with blonde hair and red eyes snorted.

"Bug eyes stronger than Videl? The daughter of Hercule? Yeah right." Sharpner snorted.

"Yeah! Though he is cute." Erasa blushed as Neji blushed, hearing her comment.

"Wait, you mean she's the daughter of that dumb oaf!" Kiba pointed at Videl with blank eyes.

"Oaf!? How dare you!" Videl yelled.

"It's true! Your dad's a huge phony!" Naruto added as Videl was seriously willing to kick all these brats' asses.

"Listen here! You have no idea what my dad has done for this world! And if you keep talking, I'll kick your ass!" Videl yelled as Naruto grinned, rolling his sleeves up.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto smirked as a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Neji?" Naruto asked as Neji smirked.

"Stand down, Naruto. I can knock her down a few pegs." Neji said before making his way into the dojo ring.

"Just who does this squirt think he is? Fighting the daughter of the world's strongest man?" Sharpner loudly declared. Thankfully for him, Neji wasn't as brash as Naruto or Lee.

The referee fell for the poor kid, obviously over his head.

"Begin!" The referee said as Videl charged Neji.

"Remember. Not too much." Neji mentally reminded himself as he sidestepped Videl's hit.

"What the?" All the teens asked as Videl nearly fell before catching herself.

"I…missed?" Videl asked.

"Too slow." Neji couldn't help but tease.

"Why you!" Videl growled.

"Looks like Neji might win." Gohan smiled, happy for his friend.

"Oh get real!" Sharpner spat.

"C'mon Videl!" Erasa cheered for her friend.

"Go Neji!" Naruto, Sakura, Gohan, Lee, Hanabi, Hinata and Tenten all cheered for Neji.

Videl charged Neji again with a series of blows and kicks as Neji easily avoided each one.

"No way!" Sharpner raised his eyebrows as he could barely believe what he was seeing. He had never even heard of a "Neji Hyuga" yet this brat was easily holding his own with Videl Satan of all people?

"…This can't be real…." Erasa muttered.

"Why can't I hit you!?" Videl growled in frustration.

Neji responded by catching her hands before basically putting her outside of the ring as he sent her flying with a mini Air Palm.

Everyone could only be wide-eyed in shock.

"…Whoa…." Was all Sharpner could say.

"….The winner is…uh…." The referee basically asked for Neji's name.

"Neji Hyuga." Neji answered.

"Neji!" The referee finished as Neji's friends cheered for him before running over to him.

"That was amazing!" Lee congratulated his friends.

"Yes, simply great watching, brother Neji." Hinata smiled as Neji waved off the praise.

"Haha well I've have been training." Neji gave a small smile before he made his way over to Videl before he lifted her up.

"That was a good match. Train yourself and come face me again when you're stronger." Neji politely bowed to Videl before leaving.

Videl could only stare at the backside of Neji before leaving.

"You okay Videl?" Erasa asked as she appeared at Videl's side.

"…Uh…yeah…" Videl lied as her mind was just racing.

"…Just who was that Neji Hyuga…" Videl asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Two celebrate the near month the ninja had been on Planet Earth, Bulma had decided to throw a party of sorts.

Well that as well as considering the fact that it was Friday and Fridays are fun days.

Gohan, Naruto, Lee, Zaku, Kiba and Choji all decided to have an honorary eat off.

Who won? Well?

Lee, Zaku and Kiba were hauled off in medical stretchers courtesy of Capsule Corp employees as Gohan rubbed his belly in satisfaction.

"Man that was good!" Gohan laughed as Naruto and Lee glared at him.

"Curse you Gohan!" Lee yelled.

"Someday I'll beat you!" Naruto growled as Gohan smirked.

"But not a day when I'm alive." Gohan snorted, deciding to add salt to Naruto and Lee's wound.

Some of the adults on the other hand had gotten rather…under the influence to say the least….

"MY SON IS BACK! AND I GET THE BEST DICK IN THE WORLD!" Bulma shouted as Kakashi made his way to Bulma's side worriedly.

"Uh…Bulma? I think you've had a bit too much to drink tonight." Kakashi said as Bulma shoved him off.

"Uh shut the hell up and get some! I heard from Launch you shoved her off! You like dudes with tight jumpsuits or something~~" Bulma slurred as Kakashi's brow twitched at that comment.

"Bulma I…." Kakashi tried reasoning with the bluenette although she was having none of it.

"HELLO WORLD! I'M BULMA BRIEFS!" Bulma yelled, ripping off her lab coat, revealing the green shirt she wore underneath.

All the boys included Kakashi had to cover their noses as they realized just how tight her shirt was to her bra….

"I'M FUCKING BULMA BRIEFS!" Bulma yelled as she jumped in the pool behind her.

"Whoa!" Everyone, even Sasuke and Dosu, yelled amazed the president of Capsule Corp had actually made a complete spectacle of herself.

"Everyone! Get in the water! Come on!" Bulma yelled as she received blank looks from everyone present.

"Uh yeah no thanks, this is a nice dress." Sakura bluntly stated.

"Yeah I'd prefer not to get wet, thanks." Shikamaru said as Bulma didn't seem to notice how much of a fool she was making herself as she started swimming as everyone decided to cheer for her with all the entertainment she was providing.

* * *

Eventually Gohan made his way home as he had his second dinner for the evening as him, Goku, Goten, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Moegi all wolfed down their dinner.

"So you think you can achieve that Super Saiyan whatever?" Konohamaru asked.

"Hehe yep!" Goku laughed.

"And so can I!" Gohan nodded as Goten clapped his pudgy hands.

"Hey guys, can I ask you two something?" Chichi asked, before she was ignored.

"How much training would we need though?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm…who knows?" Goku thought pensively.

"Bet I'll reach it first!" Gohan joked.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" Goku grinned challengingly.

"Guys, I'm trying to ask you something." Chichi said as she was ignored again…a tick mark forming on her head.

"Of course!" Gohan grinned.

"We'll see it when it happens!" Goku said as that was the last straw for Chichi as Goku and Gohan didn't even notice Team Konohamaru and Moegi had managed to slip away with Goten in tow. What they did notice was Chichi cloaked in a red Kaioken like aura, making the two men pale in fear. Frieza and Cell had NOTHING on a pissed off Chichi.

"DON'T IGNORE ME GODDAMMIT!" Chichi yelled, wielding a special pan meant for two people.

Goku and Gohan were soon sent flying to the Moon, courtesy of a very pissed off Chichi.

Monster Carrot soon had a reunion long overdue with Goku nearly twenty years later….

* * *

 **(Saiyan Shinobi Ending #5 Parada by CHABA) (I know this is technically the third I've shown but technically it'd be the 5th! I can do the first two if you're all curious! XD)**

A Dragon Ball lands in the hand of a confused Karin who grabs it.

 _Kaze ga fuite... Aai... Itai..._  
 _Kienai omoi_  
 _Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu_

Karin takes the Dragon Ball into her room with her as she stares at it both in amazement and wonder.

 _Nido to nai, Nido to nai_  
 _Suteru nante baka mitai_  
 _Mujaki ni natte... Aai... IMEJI_

The Dragon Ball even started to reflect Karin's image with a bowl of rice by herside.

 _Kitto sore wa owaranai..._  
 _Kitto sore wa owaranai..._

As Karin drifted off into a deep slumber, the Dragon Ball slowly levitated above her before it started to glow, awakening Karin.

 _Ai no mune kogase_  
 _Sen no yume watare_  
 _Juou mujin kakete_  
 _Te ni tsukamu sekai_  
 _Kumo ga chigirete_  
 _Hi ga mata ochite_  
 _Hitori no PAREDO ga ugokidasou..._

Much to Karin's amazement, tens of hundreds of sparkles surrounded her before she could barely make it who or what it is.

 _Bouken_  
 _Kichijitsu_  
 _Shinpaku_  
 _Joushou_

 _Meian_  
 _Souguu_  
 _Seimei_  
 _Souai_

The sparkles then slowly compressed as they formed an outline of a boy with gravity defying spiky hair, a purple GI and a warm grin that made Karin blush as it extended its hand before her.

However...before she could reciprocate the gesture, Karin awoke.

* * *

On the planet of Whis, stood both Naruto and Luffy as they both faced towards Goku.

"Whoa, where is this place?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's so massive!" Luffy added as Goku laughed at the reaction of the two boys'.

"This is the planet of my master Whis. I've been taking my son here to train with me recently." Goku smiled as he explained before his expression became serious.

"But enough on that, we gotta get you two trained up right?" Goku asked as Naruto and Luffy's expressions turned serious.

"Yeah…that bastard Blackbeard's back…" Luffy punched his fist in his palm, still angry with how that bastard had led to his brother's death.

"Along with some of the old enemies of my world…" Naruto said, still not over seeing Kaguya again.

"I'll help train you too. But first I gotta gauge your powers so come at me!" Goku held a hand in a "come at me" gesture.

" _I'll make sure to hold back on these two…."_ Goku reminded himself, sensing how weaker they were in comparison to him.

(Insert One Piece Soundtrack: Karakuri Castle, Transform)

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he summoned three clones, as Luffy and Goku's eyes bugged out in shock.

"No way! Like Raizo!" Luffy smiled with sparkly eyes.

"You can use Tien's multiform technique?" Goku asked.

"I dunno who the hell that is but take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, trying to slam his trademark jutsu into Goku's chest which Goku was able to easily grab Naruto's wrist and send him skidding yards away.

"The hell!?" Naruto and Luffy exclaimed.

"How is he that fast?" Luffy asked, suddenly being reminded of Rob Lucci.

"If that's all you got, you're not gonna be able to beat who's behind all this crap." Goku crossed his arms as Luffy charged him.

"Gum Gum BULLET!" Luffy yelled, bombarding Goku with several punches as Goku was able to easily hold his own against Luffy before slamming his fist into Luffy's gut, making him spit spittle before backhanding him.

"Not good enough!" Goku said as this was starting to remind him of back when he used to train Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Goku then turned to hearing the sound of footsteps behind him as a bigger version of the "Rasengan" was headed his way.

"Eat this! BIG BALL RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as Goku was able to catch Naruto's hand before sending him into the ground below. Had Naruto not moved his wrist at the last second, his write would've been torn to slivers.

"Damn! Just what is this guy made of?" Naruto growled as Luffy pulled himself out of the ground.

"I dunno but this guy is definitely harder than Katakuri!" Luffy noted.

Naruto then donned a peculiar stance as Luffy assumed a horse stance.

"Now….Second Gear!" Luffy yelled before he vanished.

"Wait, that's kinda like my Kaioken!" Goku noted.

"Now Gum Gum….Armanent Hardening!" Luffy yelled as he appeared right behind Goku.

"Now try this, Gum Gum Jet Gatling!" Luffy yelled as his consistent barrage of blows were actually pushing back Goku as he held his arms to defend himself.

"Heh, not bad." Goku remarked, very much impressed.

"Heh, thanks." Luffy smirked as he suddenly vanished in the air as his arm black hands expanded.

"Now Gum Gum ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy yelled as a massive hand slammed into Goku as he was able to narrowly catch it.

"Okay…maybe holding back against these two wasn't such of a good idea…" Goku muttered as he managed to throw Luffy into a nearby tree several yards away.

As he did that, he suddenly came face to face with Naruto, although he noticed something different about Naruto before he swung a fist that wasn't…aimed at Goku?

"Narut-"Goku tried asking before he was suddenly sent flying away.

"Whoa…just what was that?" Goku rubbed his jaw as Naruto smiled.

"My Sage Mode. Though I can only keep it up for five minutes." Naruto said as he readied a hand sign before nearly a hundred clones appeared over Goku.

"Whoa! Even Tien can't summon these many clones!" Goku noted, both in awe and fascination.

"Once again, I don't know who the hell you're talking about!" All the Naruto clones yelled before the same blue sphere Goku recognized appeared in all of the hands.

"Now Sage Art: MASSIVE RASENGAN MEGA BARRAGE!" All the Clones yelled as Goku was able to narrowly Instant Transmission away.

"Whew…some jutsu…" Goku muttered before looking down at his new ruined clothes.

"But my Gi top's destroyed…" Goku sighed, dismally as he noticed Luffy appear in front of him with his hand blazing.

"Gum Gum…RED HAWK!" Luffy yelled as Goku was able to catch it before he winced at the heat.

"Ow! Ouch! Damn that's hot!" Goku cursed as he was able to narrowly kick Luffy away, slowly regretting his decision to hold back on these two.

"You two are definitely strong…Especially for your world but you two need to get stronger in order to face off against this new threat that's making the enemies in both of your worlds stronger through some unknown means." Goku instructed the two teenagers.

"You're right…." Naruto began.

"This is why I spent two years training….To get stronger to protect those I love…and to not lose anyone else…" Luffy closed his eyes as Ace's bloodied body rang through his mind as he slowly blew into his arms.

"Sinc with me…Kurama!" Naruto ordered his Tailed Beast.

" **RIGHT!" Kurama said.**

Much to Goku's confusion, Naruto suddenly started glowing like a light bulb. His appearance was reminding Goku of a Super Saiyan.

"Now, Tailed Beast Chakra Mode!" Naruto declared.

Before Goku could say anything else, both boys turned to the sound of smoke as Luffy's appearance had changed as he became taller, slimmer and his hair had grown longer as he donned a pose.

"Snakeman!" Luffy yelled.

 **WHEN UNIVERSES COLLIDE**

 **COMING FEBRUARY 2020**

* * *

And with over 16,000 words this chapter is **DONE!**

Heh I remember when I first started this story one of the few complains I got was how the chapters were too short in the beginning but now I can say I think I rectified that problem! XD Huh…funny how two years changes two =P

Now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all it offered with the ninja finally receiving their training, Sai introducing himself to everyone, everyone getting unexpected training apprentices, Future Gohan and Goku **FINALLY** interacting along with Future and Present Gohan **FINALLY** meeting and bonding and finally the ninja going to the city! (It's in the title after all! XD)

I hope you all liked the twists I had in this chapter with Trunks training BOTH Sakura and Sasuke because I bet you all expected ONLY Vegeta would train Sasuke which is why I wanted to throw a curve ball at you guys! XD And yeah Sakura's blades were inspired by old Manga covers I would see with Sakura holding blades and I always thought it sucked that Kishi never had her utilize blades or any weapons for that matter. *Shrugs Sadly* Oh well…

And I bet you all didn't see Vegeta training Neji! I did that for two reasons:

I feel Vegeta and Neji would get along **VERY WELL** given their pasts and personalities.

I have yet to see any DBZ X Naruto fanfictions where Neji and Vegeta have had any direct interactions which sucks since Neji and Vegeta are some of my favorite anime characters.

And on the subject of Neji, what could happen between and Videl? ;) Stay and find out but I will promise Neji will get A **WAY BETTER** ending than he got in the actual series. Like seriously, he was irrelevant for all of Part II only to get shoehorned and die half-assedly by Ten Tails' toothpicks?

God you all have no idea how **PISSED** I was when I first read that chapter, OMFG! And to find out he was killed for a freaking **PAIRING**!?

*Breathes slowly* Okay let me stop before I make this chapter another thousand words long because I will. Neji's one of my favorite characters and Kishi **REALLY** did him dirty. I hope we can all agree that Neji deserved **SO MUCH BETTER.**

In **ANY** case, I also hope you all liked the sneak preview of When Universes Collide that showed the start of the training session between Goku, Naruto and Luffy where they all get a feel on each others powers. With **EVERYTHING** I have planned for that story, I think you all are really gonna like the story when it comes February next year! ^_^

And before I end this chapter I should point out that Chapter 37 will not in fact be the sequel to this chapter but it will instead be a special chapter where we go back in time and learn how Goku got his Super Saiyan 2 form in this story. I have a feeling you all will enjoy it and to kill the elephant in the room, it's coming out December 18th!

Why?

That's the **TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY** of when this story was published!

And what better way to celebrate two years than with a special chapter!? =D

Now until next time, Happy Turkey Day guys and remember to eat all your Turkey fills! ^_^


End file.
